


Blind Date

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Jessica Moore, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Assassination, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blind Date, Boys Kissing, Break Up, Cliffhangers, Daddy Dean, Daddy Sam, Enough fluff to rot your teeth out of your mouth, Evil Dick Roman, F/M, Fear, Fighting, Flirting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, It's not Cas and Dean breaking up though, Just as much angst and suspense, Kissing, Knotting, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Mpreg, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Sam Winchester, Pregnant Dean, Pregnant Madison, Pregnant Sam, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Puppies, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship(s), Scenting, Shyness, Suspense, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, True Mates, lots of pups, papa cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 67
Words: 186,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm writing another ABO!  So sue me, I love them.</p><p>Dean is an Omega with a past that he'd rather not talk about.  He doesn't date much and when he does, it's only Beta women.  When his brother's girlfriend Jess, one of the only Alphas he actually trusts has a friend of hers move into her building Sam convinces Dean to come with them when they take her and her roommate out one evening.  Dean doesn't expect that this blind date, which was almost a bust right from the start, was going to lead him down a path that will change his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will post this in chapters because I am still writing it and editing it. I will try to post new chapters regularly. Be patient with me, I am losing my job (mass lay off of my entire department so I'm racing to find something new before the end of next month), plus I have a lot of other stuff going on. So be patient with me. I am, as yet, not completely happy with hos this ABO is turning out, so I will be tweaking the hell out of it before I post each chapter. 
> 
> Consider yourselves subjected to my OCD. You have been warned.
> 
> You won't need tissues, this lacks the angst that I love to put in my stories, but you might just for the sappy stuff further in. I hope you like the characters. If you want to add input on how th story is going or should go, leave a comment. I read every comment. I love you all, happy reading!

“So….Dean…” Dean looked up from his phone and frowned at his brother. When Sam said his name like that it was almost never a good thing.

“What do you want Sammy?” 

Sam was sitting at the other end of the couch fidgeting nervously.

“Spit it out Sam. I know you’re up to something.” Dean growled.

“So Jess has this friend that just got to town…” Sam blurted. He smiled weakly at his brother who was already rolling his eyes.

“And let me guess, you want me to wine and dine her, and show her a good time? No thanks.”

“I was hoping that you would come with us tonight. Jess and I are taking her out to dinner. She and her friend just got an apartment in our building and we’re going to show them around town. I figured maybe you could come with and meet her. She’s awful pretty. And she’s a Beta too. Long dark hair, big brown eyes, pretty smile. Just your type.” Sam sounded excited as he described Lisa, as though he were a used car salesman and she was a Honda Accord.

“Seriously dude?” Dean groaned. Sam was giving him that look again, the one where he looked like a hurt puppy, and he had the hardest damn time saying no to it.

“Please? You’d make Jess so happy.” Sam cranked up the puppy dog look and Dean caved.

“Fine, what time are we doing this?” He growled.

“Six. Just be at my apartment by six.” Sam had turned off the puppy dog look and was grinning like a fool now. Dean just glared at him for a moment before turning his attention back to his phone. He lamented how he always got wrangled into these types of situations. 

“What do I wear?” He asked, not bothering to mask his irritation.

“Dress casual.” Sam instructed as he got to his feet. “I need to get home and tell Jess. I’ll see you tonight.”

Dean watched his brother leave and then shot off a quick text to his friend Charlie.

Dean: Sam has done it again. Somehow I am going on a freaking blind date tonight. At least she’s a Beta.

It was only a few minutes before Charlie responded.

Charlie: We all know how you like those Beta girls Dean. Let me know if she’s pretty. If you don’t want her I might be interested. ;)

Dean: You’re awful, you know that?

Charlie: But you love me anyway. Have fun tonight!

Dean checked the time. Three eighteen. He had time for a shower and maybe even a quick nap before he met up with Sam, Jess and their friends. First priority though was to make sure me took his suppressants and applied a new layer of his blockers. If they were out walking around town he didn’t need every dickhead Alpha with a superiority complex screwing with him. He had enough problems in his life. Getting manhandled in front of a pretty girl was not one he wanted to add to the list. With an annoyed grunt he got up and went to get in the shower. Sam was going to owe him for this.

“So Dean’s coming then?” Jess asked when she saw the huge grin on her boyfriend’s face as he walked through the front door.

“Yep.” He replied as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Good. I spoke to Lisa and her roommate. They’ll be here at six. We’ll go see the fireworks tonight at the park and then maybe walk down by the lake. It’ll be romantic.” Jess purred as she wrapped her arms around Sam’s waist and pulled him against her.

“Not too romantic. We don’t want her poor roommate feeling like a fifth wheel. It’s not fair to the guy. He’s a little weird but he seems nice. Strangest Alpha I’ve ever met. He’s so polite around me it’s freaky.” Sam said with a small laugh.

“He’s a nice guy. He doesn’t think with his knot. I like that, and I’m comfortable around him. He doesn’t challenge me. Not too many male Alphas out there like that.” She pointed out. Sam nodded. He was just nervous by nature. Ever since Dean had presented as an Omega he had seen the harassment his brother went through, and then there had been that year when… He shuddered even thinking about that. He thought about the crap he had gone through when he too had finally presented as one. It had only gotten worse. Neither he nor Dean were typical Omegas and therefore they were coveted by Alphas everywhere. They seemed to smell particularly good, and that caused more problems than he cared to think about. Without their suppressants and scent blockers they tended to be walking targets for asshole Alphas. He didn’t get any kind of reactions out of Lisa’s roommate, so he figured Dean wouldn’t either. He was counting on that. The last few years had been a bit easier for him and his brother thanks to stronger suppressants and a higher quality of blockers. And ever since he had met Jess things had calmed down for him even more. He walked around with her scent on him as added protection, but they had made the decision not to mate, - --not until they were both finished with college. They still had two years to go. Dean on the other hand showed no signs of settling down yet. Or ever for that matter. He was a flirt and liked being single. Sam figured it had more to do with the hell he had gone through right after presenting, but he wasn’t going to call his brother out on that. Instead he settled for introducing him to pretty girls in hopes that one would be worth the long haul.

“Do you think Dean will like Lisa?” Jess suddenly asked. 

“She’s his type. But will she like him, that’s the question. Omegas tend to get the short end of the stick. If she is prejudiced at all, it won’t work out.” Sam frowned at the thought. It wouldn’t be the first time a Beta turned Dean away for his orientation. It wasn’t fair. 

“Hey, are you saying you got the short end of the stick?” Jess stuck out her lower lip in a mock pout and Sam leaned in to nibble gently at it. She giggled and he kissed her softly.

“I definitely didn’t get the short end with you babe. Now I’m going to go take a shower and take my suppressants. Too many assholes will be out tonight.” He said as he started for the bathroom.

“I’ll check with Lisa, make sure they’re not backing out. We’re going to have fun tonight!” Jess said happily. Sam smiled and nodded before ducking into the bathroom. He just hoped Lisa and Dean liked each other.

Dean arrived at Sam and Jess’ apartment a few minutes early. He knocked on the door and a moment later it was opening. He found himself standing face to face with his brother’s girlfriend Jess.

“Hello sweetheart, how’ve ya been?” He flashed her a smile and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

“I’m well, thank you for asking. Come on in.” She stepped back so he could enter. His brother Sam was standing by the sofa talking to two people Dean had never seen before. 

He slowly approached the group. Immediately he was hit with the scent of Alpha, and it wasn’t Jess. It smelled like nothing he had ever experienced before. The scent of clean linen, leather and spice. It was damn near dizzying. It quickly became apparent that the man to whom Sam was engrossed in a nerdy conversation about courtroom etiquette was an Alpha and that the scent was coming from him. Dean paused, looking back at Jess nervously. She moved to his side, slipping her arm in his before clearing her throat. Both Sam and the man turned to look at her, and then at Dean. A pretty woman standing to the unknown Alpha’s right glanced over as well.

“Lisa, Castiel, this is Sam’s brother Dean. Dean, these are our friends and new neighbors.” Jess introduced. Dean nodded stiffly, still nervous in the presence of this strange Alpha. The man smiled softly and offered his hand.

“Hello Dean, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Dean nodded and smiled politely as he shook it. The man had the most incredible blue eyes. Quickly he pushed that thought aside.

“You too Cas.” The man raised an eyebrow at the abbreviation of his name but made no comment on it. Instead his smile widened a bit more. It was impossible not to see how attractive the man was. With great difficulty Dean turned his attention to Lisa, offering her a bigger, flirtier smile. “Nice to meet you too Lisa.” She smiled back warmly. “You too Dean.”

Sam motioned for everyone to start heading out. Jess still had an arm snaked through Dean’s and he found comfort in her touch. She was one of the few Alphas that he actually trusted. As they approached the door she pulled him back a bit to let the others pass.

“You don’t have to be scared around Castiel. He’s a good guy. Just be your usual, charming self, ok?” 

Dean relaxed a bit and nodded. Jess was an excellent judge of character and if she said the new guy was ok, then he had to be.

“Ok.” He agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa decides Dean isn't her type (he's not an Alpha), so that leaves Dean with no one to talk to except Castiel. They strike up a conversation that takes a turn Dean didn't exactly expect.

“I’m driving my car Sammy. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.” Dean said as they stepped out of the building. Sam glared him for a moment before rolling his eyes and throwing his hands in the air.

“Whatever Dean. We can all just ride in your car.”

Dean grinned and turned to pull out his keys.

“Your car is beautiful. You’ve really taken excellent care of her.” Castiel said as he stepped up next to Dean, his blue eyes admiring the sleek, black car.

“Dude, you caller her…her. That’s awesome.” Dean couldn’t help but grin wider. Castiel turned to look at him and smiled back.

“Something this beautiful simply could never be called an ‘it’.” He said. Dean nodded.

“That’s right! You need to explain that to Sammy because he doesn’t listen to me when I tell him that.” Dean said as he jabbed a finger in his brother’s general direction.

“Oh whatever.” Sam rolled his eyes again. Dean unlocked the car and slid in behind the wheel. He leaned over to open the other doors and waited for everyone to pile in. He didn’t care who sat where but he was pleasantly surprised when Castiel slid into the passenger seat instead of Sam. When he turned around he found Sam snuggled up against Jess in the backseat with Lisa sitting awkwardly on the other side of his brother. He offered her a sympathetic smile before turning to look at Cas. The man was running a hand over the dashboard with a look of awe on his face.

“You like cars?” Dean asked him as he started up the engine.

“Oh, very much so. I enjoy visiting the antique car shows and learning about all of the different makes and models.” Castiel turned his blue eyes on Dean and smiled sweetly. He was so un-Alpha like that it left Dean a little surprised.

“I’ve entered Baby here in a few of those. She does well. I just like showing her off.” Dean said with a laugh.

“That’s an understatement.” Sam teased from the backseat. Dean looked in the rearview mirror and saw his brother grinning back at him. A quick glance at Lisa showed she was smiling at him too. He smiled back.

“I like that you’ve kept everything original. No CD player or iPod dock.” Castiel commented as he looked over the radio.

“I would never, not that Sam here hasn’t been trying for years to get me to do the iPod thing, but it’s not happening.” Dean spoke firmly, making it clear yet again that he was not modernizing his car. Castiel just smiled at him again.

“I wouldn’t either, this is a classic. You don’t mess with perfection.” 

“Oh Castiel, you and your old things.” Lisa sighed from the backseat. Castiel just laughed. When Dean looked again in the rearview mirror he saw Lisa was smiling wide at her friend. He found himself wondering if maybe there was something between them. If so, why would Sam and Jess have insisted that he come along?

They reached the park a few minutes later and Dean fist pumped the air in triumph when he found a parking spot near the entrance. The park was already getting full. As they piled out Dean made his way around to the passenger side where Lisa and Castiel were standing. The scent the Alpha was putting off was no longer making Dean nervous. In fact, it was causing a wholly different reaction now. He found himself wanting to get closer, to scent the Alpha, to let the Alpha scent him…

A soft hand on his arm snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Lisa next to him, smiling. 

“You ok there Dean?” She asked. He nodded and looked out across the park. Having her this close now he realized that though she was pretty, she didn’t smell nearly as nice as other Betas he had encountered over the years. Movement to his left caught his attention. Sam and Jess were there. Castiel was standing almost in front of him now, his scent incredibly overwhelming. Dean tried to breathe through his mouth to avoid taking in large amounts of it. Suddenly his underwear felt a bit damp. He shifted his weight uncomfortably. He let Lisa take his arm and they stepped around the Alpha to start walking to the park.

“Come on, let’s grab a spot before they’re all taken.” 

They walked ahead of the others and as they reached a clear spot Lisa turned to look at him.

“You’re not an Alpha, I’d be able to smell it on you. Are you a Beta?” She asked. Straight and to the point. Dean knew this wasn’t going to go well.

“Uh no, I’m not.” He admitted. She smiled and there was a hint of sadness in it. In that moment he knew she wasn’t interested. He patted her arm as Jess stepped up to lay down a thick blanket on the ground.

“It’s ok Lisa, no harm, no foul.” She smiled a little wider. “Thank you for understanding Dean.” She patted his arm and turned to help Jess with the blanket.

Somehow Dean ended up sitting smack between Castiel and Lisa. He would have thought the Alpha would have sat next to his roommate, but no, Jess was sitting in that spot and the two women were chatting quietly. He caught his brother’s eye from the other side of Jess and Sam just smiled and shook his head. Dean turned his attention to were the pyrotechnics were being set up. Kids were bouncing around everywhere and that made Dean smile.

“Have you and Sam always lived here?” Castiel asked. Dean realized the man was feeling left out and was trying to make small talk.

“Uh, no. We moved here when he started college. I didn’t want my little brother going off alone, so I came with him.” Dean explained. Castiel stared at him for a moment before nodding.

“He’s an Omega, right? It’s kind of hard to tell. My brother is too. I worry about him but he’s so damn hard headed.”

“You couldn’t tell he was one?” Dean asked, surprised. If he had trouble telling Sam was an Omega than he was probably wondering what the hell Dean was since he used even stronger suppressants and scent blockers than his brother did.

“No actually, which really threw me when I first met him. It wasn’t until I caught the faint traces of Omega on Jess that I realized.” Castiel replied. Dean watched as Castiel leaned back on his elbows, his body stretched out to watch the activity in front of them. He couldn’t help but stare. The Alpha was extremely attractive. Aside from the fact that he had the bluest freaking eyes that Dean had ever seen he had a head full of messy, almost black hair, a strong jawline and lips so full that Dean found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss them. He quickly shook that thought off and looked back at Lisa who was still engaged in conversation with Jess. Jess did not look pleased. To avoid staring at the sexy Alpha Dean laid down, putting his hands behind his head. He was glad Jess had remembered to bring a blanket. 

“I can’t get a gauge on you either though Dean. It’s like your scent doesn’t exist. So, logically either you are a Beta or you are a very well-guarded Omega.” Castiel was staring at him again, except this time his eyes were wandering over Dean’s prone form, stopping to linger over the sliver of flesh at his waist that became exposed when he had lifted his arms to put them behind his head. Dean felt a guilty sort of pleasure at seeing the Alpha staring like that.

“That’s the point dude. Too many sick knotheads out there.” 

Castiel’s eyes lifted to meet Dean’s once again. “I would like to disagree seeing as how I am also an Alpha, but I won’t. You’re right. That’s why I work hard to keep myself in check. I’ve seen how Alphas can be. Does that mean you are an Omega as well?”

Dean nodded. “Yep.” 

“Dean?” 

He turned to see Jess looking at him. Lisa was gone. When had she left?

“Yeah?” He craned his head back a bit to see Lisa walking away, towards the port-a-potties.

Jess scooted forward and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Lisa is being snotty. She’s upset that I didn’t tell her you were an Omega. She doesn’t date Omegas. I can go and talk to her if you want. I’m sorry it was a bust.”

“It’s fine, she already told me she wasn’t interested. I don’t much like her scent anyway. Too fruity.” He whispered back. Jess gave him a soft but sad little smile. He hated when she looked at him like that.

“But it’s ok, Cas here and me, we’re having a dandy conversation, aren’t we Cas?” He said louder so the Alpha would hear him.

“Hmm? Oh, yes, I am quite enjoying talking with Dean.” Castiel said. He looked around and noticed Lisa was gone. He pursed his lips, clearly disapproving, but said nothing about it.

“Well…that’s good.” Jess looked between the two men for a moment before sitting back up and moving closer to Sam again.

“Lisa apparently doesn’t like me.” Dean told Castiel.

“So I gathered. I’m sorry she’s superficial like that. She has this Alpha complex, and I don’t believe Jess or Sam told her.” Castiel genuinely looked sorry.

“Nah, no harm, no foul. Besides, I don’t much like her scent.” Dean managed a shrug, even in his position and his shirt rode up just a bit further. Castiel definitely noticed. Maybe Dean had been premature in thinking there was something between the Alpha and Lisa? Castiel laid back, mirroring Dean’s position. He was close enough that their elbows were touching.

“She smells like an orange grove, doesn’t she?” Castiel asked and when Dean looked over at the man he saw him grinning. He smiled back.

“Yeah, one where every orange has been cut open and squeezed. It’s intense.”

“She says mine bothers her too. I sometimes wonder how we have survived this long as roommates.” Castiel mused.

“It bothers her? I don’t know why it would.” Dean quickly shut his mouth. He had NOT meant to say that out loud! Castiel turned his head to look at him.

“It seems to bother a lot of people. I showered before coming out so it wouldn’t be too much for you guys. What-what do I smell like?” 

Dean turned to find the Alpha staring at him again. In the fading light he couldn’t tell but he thought perhaps there was interest in his eyes. 

“Um, well, it’s nice actually.” He choked out, suddenly embarrassed. “Like, uh, fresh laundry and, uh, leather? And something kind of spicy. Like cinnamon or cloves or something.” He could feel his face heating up. All he could do was hope that the coming twilight hid it well. Castiel was back up on one elbow, turned towards him. When Dean dared to look at him he noticed that the man’s shirt had ridden up to reveal a narrow waist and hipbones that he wanted nothing more than to grab on to. He coughed and sat up.

“I’ll be back in a few. I need something to drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laying down the groundwork here for character development. Castiel is a total sweetheart here. Adorable and a bit awkward. Dean is wary of Alphas. This will be explained later down the road.
> 
> Leave a comment if you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a panic Dean decides to go grab a beer. He needs to get away from Castiel, the guy smells too good, and he's nice, something Alphas rarely ever are. He never should have left though. A trip to get a beer turns into something far more dangerous for Dean. 
> 
> WARNING*********************
> 
> Assault on Dean, mention of possible non consensual sex/rape. Dean does get hurt pretty bad in this chapter, but doesn't actually get raped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean does get attacked and hurt by an Alpha that has been stalking him. He'll be alright though, Cas is there to protect him...

He was up off the ground before anyone could offer to come with him. There were vendors on the other end of the park and Dean really wanted a beer. He made his way to the line with his hands thrust in his pockets, and was standing there, lost in thought when someone bumped into him. Hard.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t the little bitch, Dean Winchester.” A familiar and nasally voice said making the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck stand up. Alistair. Since moving here Alistair and his buddies had been a thorn in Dean’s side. One night going into his heat early and trying to get home before it got out of control had put him on the Alpha’s radar. Alistair was like a dog with a bone. Ever since then he had sought Dean out at every possibly opportunity. Dean was beginning to think the man was stalking him. Suddenly that beer didn’t seem all that important.

“Drop dead Alistair.” He snapped before turning to leave. A strong hand grabbed his arm, spinning him back around so that he was nose to nose with the Alpha.

“You should show me some respect, Omega.” Alistair tightened his grip on Dean’s arm as he struggled to pull it free and stepped right into Dean’s personal space. 

“Fuck you.” Dean hissed but Alistair just seemed amused. “That’s the intention.” 

A jolt of fear ripped through Dean and judging by the sadistic smile on the Alpha’s face it was bleeding through into the air. Alistair’s nostrils flared and his smile turned into a leer that made Dean’s blood run cold. He pressed his nose into the crook of Dean’s neck and inhaled sharply. With an irritated grunt he pulled back and glared at him.

“You’re wearing blockers. We need to fix that. I want to smell you Dean, before I fuck you.”

“Let me go, I wouldn’t fuck you if you were the last man on earth!” Dean yanked against the Alpha’s grip but the man’s fingers were like an iron vice he could not escape. Suddenly Alistair was moving, dragging Dean along with him.

“No!” Dean cried, his fear increasing but Alistair just tightened his grip impossibly more and dragged him along. Why was no one helping? Dean looked around frantically but with the noise all around them no one was hearing his cries.

“You will be quiet Dean or I will have to punish you.” Alistair’s tone had a warning to it that downright terrified him.

“Don’t hurt me!” It wasn’t a plea, Dean was too manly for that. It was a demand, but his growing terror negated the ferocity of his words. Alistair stopped when he reached the portable sinks that stood out front of the portable toilets. With his free hand he grabbed a paper towel, loaded it up with soap and water and began scrubbing hard at Dean’s neck. He was rubbing off the scent blockers!

“No!” Dean tried to push the Alpha away and ended up with a punch to the gut for the effort. He doubled over, the wind knocked out of him, but he didn’t fall. Alistair still had a death grip on his arm.

“You smell so good Dean, I need to smell you.” Alistair said in that annoying sing song voice of his and it made Dean nauseous. The paper towel was tossed aside and Alistair hauled him back up into a standing position before pressing his nose firmly against Dean’s neck. He squirmed but the Alpha was stronger.

“Get off me you son of a bitch!” He yelled.

“You smell so good. Going to breed you Dean, fill you full of my cock until you scream…” Alistair pulled Dean against him and to his horror Dean could feel how aroused the Alpha was. The man fully intended to rape him right here at the park, and possibly even claim him too. He wanted to throw up.

“Hey, get off him!” A familiar voice yelled, and then Dean was pushed backwards as the Alpha tried to keep him back from Castiel.

“Get off me!” Alistair roared. Dean landed on his ass, falling back so that his head bounced hard enough off the ground that he was seeing stars. Dazed he managed to sit up enough to see Alistair getting the shit kicked out of him by Castiel. Security rushed in and pulled him off a very bloody, very shocked Alistair.

“What the hell is going on here?” One of the men in the blue tee shirts that labeled him as security asked.

“He was trying to rape my friend here.” Castiel said, and Dean could see how angry the man was. He could smell it too.

“I was doing no such thing. Dean here and I are old friends. We were just… talking.” Alistair wheezed. He was clutching his side and grimacing. The other security guard still had his hands on Castiel, holding him back. He looked down at Dean.

“So what really happened?” He asked. Dean sat up, rubbing his head as he tried to get everything back into focus.

“I went to get a beer and this idiot here bumped into me on purpose, called me a bitch and then dragged me over here. He was rubbing himself all over me, told me he was going to fuck me, fill me up. I tried to get away but I couldn’t.” He looked down in shame, his eyes burning with unshed tears. This was humiliating. 

“Arrest him.” The officer holding Castiel barked the order at the one restraining Alistair.

He released Castiel and pulled a pair of handcuffs off his belt. He put them on Alistair.

“We’re going to need your statements.” The first security guard said. Castiel whipped out his wallet and handed over a business card.

“Call me. You can reach Dean through me as well.”

Suddenly Dean found himself being wrapped up in strong arms, except this time it was in the form of a hug. The scent of linen, leather and spice washed over him, calming him. Instinctively he lifted his arms to hug back.

“Are you ok? Did he hurt you?” Castiel was hunched down in front of him and was now sitting back just enough to look at him. Dean could smell the worry that poured off the man.

“I’m ok. Really.” Dean said with a quick nod. He was still shaken up and the way Castiel’s nostrils suddenly flared told him that Alistair had indeed washed away the blockers he had put on. He assumed that he stunk like fear. Castiel offered him a hand and helped him to his feet. He frowned when he touched Dean’s arm and the Omega flinched and pulled away. 

“What did he do?” Castiel asked, and Dean could smell his anger again. He lifted the sleeve of Dean’s tee shirt and practically growled when he saw the darkening bruises on the Omega’s upper arm. They were already nearly black.

“It’s ok Cas, I’ve had worse.” Dean gently pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest. Castiel was still standing very close. He wanted to just lean into the Alpha, rest his head for a few minutes.

Dean swayed on his feet, arms suddenly pin wheeling to keep his balance. Strong arms came around him, pulling him close.

“Dean, I think you have a concussion. I’m going to get Sam and Jess. We’re taking you to the hospital.” Castiel said, his breath warm against Dean’s ear. All Dean could do was cling to the Alpha to stay on his feet and breathe his scent in. It was comforting. Castiel had his phone out and he was dialing someone on it.

“Hey Sam? Yeah, it’s Castiel. Can you please meet Dean and me by the portable toilets? Something happened.”

Castiel tightened his grip around Dean’s waist when he felt the man’s legs start to buckle.

“He needs to go to the hospital but he’s alright. Just hurry.”

Castiel disconnected and pocketed the phone again. 

“I’m tired.” Dean yawned and buried his nose in the Alpha’s neck.

“Stay awake Dean, you can’t fall asleep right now.” Castiel rubbed at the Omega’s back brusquely as he tried to keep him awake. Suddenly more hands were on Dean and he turned to see his brother standing there.

“Hey Sammy.” He said sleepily.

“What the hell happened?” Sam demanded.

“Some Alpha attacked him. I got him off, but Dean fell and hit his head hard. We need to get him to the hospital.” Castiel explained. He looked down at the spot were Dean had fallen and saw something wet staining the ground. He brought a hand up to gingerly touch the back of Dean’s head. The Omega hissed in pain and Castiel’s fingers came away covered in blood.

“It was Alistair.” Dean muttered. He didn’t see the shock on Sam’s face but Castiel did.

“Keys Dean, now.” Sam was reaching into Dean’s pockets, making Dean grunt in irritation but then Sam had the keys in hand. 

“Let’s go.” 

“Can you walk Dean?” Castiel asked, the worry apparent in his voice. Dean took a few staggering steps before everything listed heavily to the right, as though he were on a Tilt-a-Whirl.

“Fuck.” Dean grumbled. He gasped as he felt himself being swept up into strong arms. 

“What happened? I can’t find Lisa anywhere!” Jess suddenly appeared, following them as they made their way out of the park.

“She probably found some Alpha to hook up with. She’ll call later, don’t worry about her.” Castiel told her.

At the car Sam got behind the wheel and Castiel climbed into the backseat with Dean. Jess got in the passenger seat but turned around to look at Dean.

“Stay awake honey, we’ll be at the hospital in just a couple of minutes.” She said worriedly. Dean smiled weakly and nestled in against Castiel. The smell of the Alpha was very calming. His eyes began to flutter shut as Sam pulled out of the parking lot but Castiel shook him gently.

“What the fuck dude? I’m trying to sleep.” Dean grumbled.

“You can’t sleep Dean, you have a head injury.” Castiel said. Dean tipped his head back to look up at him. Those blue eyes were very close now.

“My head hurts.” 

“I’m sure it does.” Castiel was running a hand soothingly up and down the arm Alistair hadn’t bruised.

“You smell so good.” Dean sighed, tilting his head forward to nestle against Castiel’s neck. The Alpha chuckled nervously.

“Uh, thank you Dean, so do, uh, you.” 

“We’re here.” Sam pulled into the drop off lane at the emergency doors of the hospital and watched Jess and Castiel get out. The Alpha was still carrying Dean in his arms.

“I’m going to park, I’ll meet you inside.” Sam said and quickly drove off. Castiel hurried inside, letting Jess be the one to track down help. She returned less than a minute later with two nurses, one of which was pushing a gurney. Castiel lowered Dean down onto it but the Omega shot a hand out to grab the front of his shirt.

“Don’t leave me, please.” It came out as a whisper but there was fear in it. Castiel could smell it. He covered Dean’s hand with his own.

“If you want me to stay, I’ll stay.”

Dean visibly relaxed at that. One of the nurses was shining a light in his eyes and he tried to turn his head away but she wasn’t letting him.

“We need to get him in for a scan immediately.” She announced. “Do you know what he hit his head on?” She asked, looking from Jess to Castiel.

“He was assaulted in the park this evening. I saw him fall but I don’t know what he hit his head on.” Castiel admitted.

“Wait, did he fall right outside of the portable toilets?” Jess asked. Castiel nodded.

“Shit, that’s concrete under that dirt. He cracked his head on the concrete.”

The gurney was moving but Dean was still clinging to Cas’ shirt, pulling him along. Jess followed right behind. 

Dean was wheeled into one of the emergency room bays where he was put into a sitting position.

“Talk to him. Keep him awake. I’m going to check his head wound since I see blood, and the doctor will be here shortly.” The nurse whose name tag read Jennifer said. Castiel nodded and turned his attention to Dean. The poor Omega looked on the verge of falling asleep.

“Hey Dean. So…Sam told me you’re a mechanic. Have you always worked on cars?” He asked. Dean’s droopy eyelids lifted a bit and he gave a weak smile.

“Yeah. My dad taught me when I was a kid, before I presented. Afterwards…he didn’t think it was a skill I would need anymore. I showed him though.” Dean’s words were slurring and that worried Castiel even more.

“You certainly did. A person’s orientation should not dictate what kind of work they should do. Since you drive a classic car, can I also assume that you listen to classic rock?” Castiel asked. This made Dean sit up more, his eyes becoming a little clearer.

“Hell yeah! I have a box of tapes in my car. All the good stuff.”

“I’d love to hear it someday.” Castiel said. Dean squinted, bringing the man next to him into focus.

‘Yeah? I think that would be cool. You like Zeppelin?” 

Castiel smiled and nodded. “Absolutely. I have original albums of many older bands. Perhaps I can show them to you someday.” Dean smiled. 

“Yeah, I want to see them. Fuck! Ow!” He flinched as Jennifer examined the wound on the back of his head.

“Well, it just needs a couple of stitches and it will be ok. The scan is already scheduled. We’ll take you up in just a couple of minutes here.” Jennifer told him. Dean frowned and leaned towards Castiel until the Alpha realized what he was doing and moved closer so he could lean against him.

“Is he ok?” Sam came rushing in and Jess moved quickly to soothe him.

“He’s awake and coherent. They’re taking him up for a scan here shortly.” She said as she guided him to a chair in the corner and made him sit. Once he did she pressed against him, letting him scent her. Immediately he calmed down.

The nurse laid a gown on the bed. “He needs to strip down and put this on.”

Castiel turned as much as he could to look back at Sam. “I think you should help him with that.” Sam nodded and stood up.

“Dean, Sam is going to help you get into the gown so you can go up and get the scan done.” Castiel said softly. Dean groaned as the Alpha gently pushed him back so that he was laying against the small pillow again. He hissed at the pain.

“You’re not leaving, are you?” He asked, his green eyes suddenly fearful.

“No, no, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll just be out in the hall with Jess.” Castiel explained. Dean nodded and watched them leave.

“What the hell is that about man?” Sam asked as he started pulling his brother’s boots off.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked, confused. 

“You’re hanging all over Castiel like he’s your mate.” Sam pointed out. Dean’s eyes went wide.

“I am not!”

Sam gave a small laugh. “Dude, you totally are. Do you like him?”

Dean stuck his lower lip out in a pout. “He smells good. His scent - is comforting.”

Sam helped Dean take his pants off and then the tee shirt. He frowned when he saw the bruises on his brother’s arm and the one blooming across his abdomen where he’d been punched.

“He smells kind of intense to me. Like wet dirt and something spicy. I don’t really like it much.” He admitted.

Dean looked up, his eyes wide again. “He smells amazing to me, like clean laundry, leather, and cinnamon. I like it.”

Sam helped him slide the gown on and then tied it in the back.

“You know, if he smells that good to you…”

“No, don’t you dare say it!” Dean snapped. The sudden effort caused a shock of pain to slam through his head and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You might be in denial, but even Jess and I can see it. You like him and he likes you.”

Dean pushed his brother away in irritation. “Cas?” He called out. A moment later the Alpha poked his head in the room. Seeing that Dean was now dressed in the gown with the blanket tucked over his legs he walked back in. Sam gave him a smirk before returning to his chair in the corner.

“How are you feeling Dean?” Castiel asked as he approached the bed. Dean reached out for him, pulling him close enough so that he could lean against him again.

“My head is killing me.” Dean said with a groan as pain shot through his head again. Jennifer was back and she had a medical sewing kit with her.

“I need to stitch you up.” She announced. Dean refused to lift his head from Castiel’s chest so she moved to stand behind the Alpha in order to get the access she needed. It only took a couple of minutes and three stitches before she was finished. She patted Castiel’s arm as she gathered up the kit again.

“Take care of your mate. Someone will be down in just a minute to bring him up for his scan.” 

“Oh I’m not…he’s not…Oh.” Castiel floundered, his cheeks burning up. Jess giggled and he turned to frown at her. 

“Sit with me, please.” Dean tugged on his shirt and Castiel did as asked, despite his embarrassment.

“Hey Jess, what does Dean smell like to you?” Sam asked loud enough for his brother and Castiel to hear. Dean lifted his head to glare at his brother.

“Oh, he smells ok. Kind of fruity? And maybe a little musky too. It’s an odd combination.” She replied in the same loud tone, catching on to what her boyfriend was doing.

“Apples.” Castiel blurted. He…smells like apples.” Dean looked up at him.

“I smell like apples?” He asked.

“And honey. Those are, uh, two of my favorite things.” Castiel admitted, his cheeks growing even redder. Dean leaned his head back on Castiel’s chest and put an arm around him to pull him closer. 

“So I smell good then?” Dean asked, a teasing tone to his voice. Castiel huffed out a laugh.

“Now that I can actually smell you, and you don’t smell like fear, yes. You smell really good. I would say I don’t understand why you would want to cover that up, but I get it. You probably smell like Sunday brunch without your blockers on.”

“Sunday brunch? Really?” Dean tilted his head back to look up, his green eyes still slightly unfocused, meeting the intense gaze of Castiel’s blue ones. The Alpha smiled and shrugged. A man in gray scrubs walked in, stopping short when he saw the two men cuddled up in the bed.

“I’m here to take you up for your scan.” He said. Reluctantly Castiel unwrapped Dean’s arm from around his waist and got up from the bed. This time Dean didn’t verbally protest but he was clearly pouting.

“We’ll be back in about a half hour.” The man took the brakes off Dean’s bed and started to push him out. “Wait! Cas, will you be here when I get back?” Dean was leaning over the side of the bed to try and catch a glimpse of the Alpha. 

“Uh, sure, if that’s what you want.”

“I do.” Dean said firmly before laying back in the bed again. Castiel watched blankly as Dean and his gurney disappeared around the corner.

“Well, I didn’t see that one coming.” Jess said once Dean was out of earshot.

“Neither did I. I’m actually rather surprised. Dean only dates Betas. Castiel here is the first, scratch that, only Alpha he has ever shown an interest in.” Sam said. They were talking as though Castiel wasn’t there and it was annoying him.

“I’m right here.” He growled. Jess looked up at him, smiling sweetly.

“Do you like Dean?” She asked. Castiel felt his face burning up again. He looked down at his hands to avoid her stare.

“Um, from the little time I’ve known him he seems very nice.”

“He finds your scent comforting. Says you smell really good. You know who smells good to an Omega?” Sam asked. Castiel’s head shot up.

“Their true mate. It’s the only person that smells right to them. Dean’s my brother, and he can be a stubborn fool, but he has never, not once, ever said a Beta smelled even half as good as you smell. And Alphas tend to smell gross to him. To both of us actually.” Sam finished. Jess slapped him on the arm.

“Hey!”

He leaned in to kiss her temple. “Not you sweetie, you smell wonderful.”

“I thought true mates were just stories.” Castiel said. He was wondering if Sam was right. He did tend to smell rather offensive to most Omegas, and yet Dean found comfort in his scent. Even said he smelled good. No one, with the exception of his own family ever told him that he smelled good. His eyes drifted to the door where Dean had left through.

“So I ask again, do you like Dean?” Jess pressed. Castiel looked over at her and smiled shyly.

“I really do.”

“I’d say the feeling is mutual. Just…don’t act like a knothead with him. He’s been through a lot. He’s had stuff happen to him, and I’m not going to be the one to talk about it. Consider it a warning. If he likes you, he’ll tell you in his own time. Just know that Alphas tend to mess with him more than they do me. Apparently he smells better? I don’t know. Or maybe my sheer size intimidates them. Either way this attack wasn’t his first, and it won’t be his last. At least, not until or if he ever takes a mate.” Sam said.

Castiel frowned at what Sam was implying. He didn’t like the idea of other Alphas forcing themselves on Dean, or trying what that asshole tonight had tried.

“I would never hurt him.” 

Sam eyed him for a moment before nodding. “I don’t think you would. I just hope you can deal with his emotional constipation. He’s not good with expressing his feelings and I have a sneaky suspicion that once his head clears up and he can think straight again he’s going to be embarrassed over how he’s acting right now. If you like him you’ll have to push past that, but not in a cocky Alpha kind of way. Just as someone that genuinely cares about him. He needs that, someone besides me to care about him.” Sam said. Castiel moved to lean against the counter at the back of the room and wait for Dean to return. If Dean wanted him to stay, he would. From what Sam said it sounded like he had his work cut out for him. Good thing he liked a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're not all freaking out too much. So yeah, they're true mates. Things can only go up from here, right? About that...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets teased by his brother (because of course Sam would call him out on his behavior), and Dean gets the distinct impression that Castiel likes him. A lot. When Sam and Jess leave the hospital, only Castiel has remained. That makes Dean nervous, but he can trust the Alpha, right?
> 
> When Dean gets told that he has to have someone basically babysit him for the next 24 hours to make sure he doesn't drop into a coma his worry comes back. He should call Charlie, but Castiel asks if he can stay. Taking a chance on trust, Dean agrees. He brings Castiel home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a nurse, I don't pretend to be one, however I've had enough concussions to know what dangers exist, and I had a concussion once so bad that I had basically the same reaction Dean had here. It was after a bully in my sophomore year of high school decided to jump me. I momentarily blacked out and when I came too the room was spinning badly, I was slurring my words, and ohhhh the migraines that lingered afterwards... I had to be on coma watch after that. My concussion was a two parter, the back of my skull AND my right eye socket, as well as a broken nose. And that was from one open handed hit, but the other girl was HUGE. I was a tiny thing back then. Healing was slow going, but heal I did, and so shall Dean. Read with an open mind, ok? 
> 
> That said, Castiel has this desire to care for Dean. A side effect of being true mates? Or is it because of his natural Alpha instinct to care for (his) an Omega? He's a gentleman because that's how I like him best. Sweet, thoughtful, and caring. I could have made Dean resist more, but what's the point? I made him smart enough to realize that Castiel isn't like other Alphas, despite the negative encounters he has had with them in the past.

By the time Dean was rolled back in the room he looked absolutely exhausted. Castiel moved to the side of the bed and took Dean’s hand. He could smell the change in the Omega’s scent. It was heavily tinged with pain. 

“My head hurts so bad.” He moaned. Castiel took his free hand and brushed it lightly through Dean’s hair being mindful of the tender area on the back of his head, smiling when he pressed into his touch.

“I just want to go to sleep.” Dean complained. He couldn’t lean back comfortable due to the stitches so when Castiel climbed back into the bed he happily turned onto his side to rest against the Alpha’s chest.

“If I’m being a pain in the ass just tell me dude.” Dean mumbled as he nestled in closer.

“It’s perfectly fine Dean. I’ll be here as long as you need me to be.”

Dean dozed off despite everyone’s attempts to keep him awake and when he woke next he found himself alone in the bed and a nurse was gently shaking him awake. 

“Whaaa…” He turned to look at her, whimpering when his stitches brushed against his pillow. Someone to his left picked up his hand, cupping it between both of theirs. Carefully he turned to see who it was. Castiel was standing there, his eyes bleary but somehow still alert. Dean’s natural wariness of Alphas returned when he realized he was alone in the room with this man. The nurse, a Beta, was the only other person in the room and Dean didn’t know her either.

“When did you get out of the bed?” Dean asked.

“I had to pee, I couldn’t hold it any longer. When I came back you had stretched out, taking my spot, so I just curled up in the chair.” Castiel pulled one hand away to cover his mouth as he yawned.

“Where’s Sam? And when can I go home?” Castiel’s yawn was contagious because he was soon covering his mouth to hide his own yawn.

“Well, if you have someone to keep an eye on you and wake you every few hours you can go home now if you like.” The nurse said. Dean realized that he could see her clearly. She was pretty, with long blonde hair she had swept back in a ponytail and large gray eyes. She smelled fairly nice. Normally he’d turn the charm on and flirt shamelessly with her, but he was smelling something in the Alpha’s scent that made the idea of flirting with this woman rather undesirable. Was that…jealousy? No, not exactly. It was tinged with something akin to anxiousness. So Castiel was worried that Dean would find this Beta attractive and want to ask her out. He found that amusing, despite his worry. She smelled good, but not nearly as good as the Alpha at his side did. He reminded himself that Jess had said Castiel was a good guy. She said he could trust this Alpha. With a shaky sigh he pushed the fear aside. Castiel was nice and he liked him. He really wasn’t like other Alphas. He squeezed the Alpha’s hand and rubbed his thumb across the back of it in an attempt to soothe him. The nurse didn’t miss the gesture. She smiled softly.

“I told Sam to go home, that I’d stay. He and Jess had plans to go see her parents in the morning and he was falling asleep in his chair.” Suddenly Castiel looked nervous. “I hope that was ok. You did ask me to stay.”

Dean flashed him a smile and Castiel immediately relaxed. “That’s fine. I forgot they were going there tomorrow. That means my car will be at your place. How are we supposed to get out of here?”

“I can call you a cab, but really Mr. Winchester, you can’t be alone for at least the next twenty four hours.” The nurse was looking at him with her hands on her hips. Dean was just considering calling his friend Charlie up to have her come stay when Castiel spoke up.

“I can stay with you Dean.” Castiel offered. Dean could smell a mixture of nervousness and…excitement(?) on the Alpha. He eyed him curiously.

“You sure dude? I don’t want to interrupt your life because some asshat hurt me.” 

“No, I have no plans. No life really outside of work. I’d…like to stay. To help you Dean.” The Alpha was looking at him in earnest and once again Dean caught that scent he had smelled when they had first arrived at the park. It was comforting. It felt…safe.”

“Alright, I’m cool with it if you stay. Just…never mind. You can come home with me.” Dean decided not to mention why exactly it was that he didn’t trust Alphas. He looked at the nurse again. “What time is it?”

She checked her watch. “A little after three am.”

Dean sighed and dropped his head back against the pillow, letting out another whimper at having forgotten he had brand new stitches in his head.

“What were the results of my scan?”

“You cracked your head like an egg shell, so a series of small, hairline fractures radiating out from the point of impact. The swelling isn’t bad and there was no bleeding on the brain so the doctor is giving the go ahead to let you go home.” She looked up at Castiel with a serious expression.

“If he experiences slurring when he speaks, bouts of dizziness, severe vertigo, the headaches become blinding, vision or hearing loss, seizures, extreme nausea, or loss of memory you bring him right back, understand?”

Castiel nodded, eyes wide, the smell of worry rolling off of him again. “Dude, calm down, I’ll be ok.” Dean turned onto to his side and ran his free hand up the Alpha’s forearm in an attempt to relax him.

“Wake him every three hours. Not just a light shake so that he mumbles something but fully waking him up. Do this the full twenty four hours. The doctor is sending home a prescription for ibuprofen, but you can buy that over the counter.”

She patted Dean’s arm and smiled down at him. “You’re going to be very sleepy, and that’s normal, but try to stay awake as much as you can during the day. Take the ibuprofen when the pain becomes too much to bear and remember to drink water, ok?” He smiled and nodded in agreement.

“Go ahead and get dressed. I’ll be right out in the hall.” Castiel gave his hand one last squeeze before leaving the room.

“He’s very attentive, you’re lucky to have someone that cares so much about you.” The nurse said suddenly. Dean had forgotten she was still in the room.

“Would you believe I just met him tonight? I was actually supposed to be on a blind date with his roommate, but apparently she’s prejudiced.” He said as he reached back to untie the gown.

“Because you’re an Omega? That’s just ignorant. This guy here, he’s a special one. You better hang on to him.” She gave him a wink and one last smile before leaving him alone to change. For a moment he just stared after her. Was everyone seeing something that he just seemed to be missing? Sure, Castiel was nice and all, but he was an Alpha. Dean didn’t date Alphas. But…he could be friends with them. Jess was his friend. So was Benny. So why not Castiel too? What if Sam was right though? What if Castiel was his true mate? He wasn’t sure whether that thought was comforting or terrifying. For now he pushed it out of his mind. It was time to get dressed and go home. All he wanted was to be in his own bed. Quick as he could he pulled his jeans and tee shirt back on.

“You can come back in Cas, unless socks are too much for you to handle.” Dean called out as he slid out of the bed and looked for his boots. Cas pursed his lips, an annoyed expression on his face as he walked back in. 

“Where are my boots?” Dean asked. Castiel pulled them from a corner by the garbage can and handed them over. Dean sat down again on the bed to put them on. The nurse returned with a clipboard and a pen.

“I need you to sign your release papers. I called the cab too, they’ll be here in about ten minutes.” She handed them to him and waited for him to sign. 

“You boys have a nice night.” She said cheerfully as she left.

“She’s way too perky for this time of the morning.” Dean grumbled. Cas hummed in agreement and yawned again.

They made their way back out to the Emergency room entrance they’d come in earlier and out onto the sidewalk to wait for the cab. Dean leaned against Castiel, swaying slightly as he struggled to stay awake. Castiel wrapped an arm around his waist to support him, and as much as Dean didn’t want to, he found the gesture comforting. Damn if Castiel didn’t make him feel safe. 

When the cab arrived they got in and Dean gave his address. Fifteen minutes later they were pulling up in front of a modest two story house. Dean paid the driver and motioned for Castiel to follow him.

“Shit, Sammy has my keys.” Dean said as he patted the pockets of his jeans.

“Do you mean this key? Sam took it off the ring with your car keys.” Castiel held up a single key and Dean sighed with relief.

“Oh thank God! I didn’t want to have to break into my own house.” He unlocked the door and went in. Castiel followed.

“Sam didn’t say you owned a house. It’s very nice.” Castiel remarked once Dean had turned on the lights and he could look around.

“Thanks. I don’t need a lot, but I wanted a nice house. I like it here.” The house was an open concept, something Castiel hadn’t anticipated just looking at it from the outside, and Dean stopped to set the key on the island in the kitchen. He kicked his boots off and set them by the door. Following suit Castiel removed his shoes as well and set them next to Dean’s.

“Bedrooms are upstairs. I just want to collapse into bed.” Dean groaned as he trudged up the stairs. Castiel followed closely behind.

“Dean, perhaps you should take a shower first. I don’t mean to offend you but you smell like the man that attacked you still.” At the top of the stairs Dean turned to look at the Alpha. He sniffed his shirt and grimaced. Castiel was right.

“Yeah, ok. Look, wait in my room, it’s right there. I’ll be done in like twenty minutes.” He dashed into the bedroom long enough to grab a clean shirt and boxers before disappearing into the bathroom. For a long time Castiel stood in the hall, debating on whether it really was proper etiquette to sit and wait in Dean’s room, despite the fact that Dean had told him to. When he heard the water turn off in the shower he decided that he looked stupid just standing in the hall so he ducked into Dean’s bedroom and went to stand by the window. When Dean walked in the room Castiel was struck by the fresh, clean scent the Omega was emitting. He had forgone the blockers. Dean was grimacing, his scent beginning to fill with something more bitter.

“My head…God it hurts…” Castiel moved to his side and helped him over to the bed. Dean didn’t need the help but he knew the Alpha didn’t want to feel useless, so he allowed him to assist him.

“Where do you keep the ibuprofen? I’ll go get some.” Castiel asked.

“Downstairs, in the kitchen, cabinet over the sink.” Dean replied. He was about to lay back against the pillows when he remembered the stitches. He turned on his side and watched as Castiel left the room. A few minutes later he returned with a glass of water and the bottle of pills. He shook four out into Dean’s hand and helped him sit up to drink the water. 

“Just leave it on the nightstand.” Dean said, and Castiel set down the empty glass and bottle.

“Might I use your bathroom?” He asked. Dean had closed his eyes but he cracked one open to peer up at him. 

“You don’t have to ask, Cas. Just go use it.” He watched as Castiel left again. A thought came to him and he forced himself to get up and shuffle over to the dresser. He pulled out a tee shirt and set it on the end of the bed. He had just laid back down when Castiel returned.

“I left you a shirt to change into. You can’t be comfortable sleeping in a button down all night. Shuck the pants too dude. Get comfortable.” Dean said. He deliberately closed his eyes so Castiel wouldn’t feel embarrassed.

“Oh, thank you Dean, you’re right, this shirt has been rubbing me raw most of the night as it is.” 

Castiel quickly stripped out of his button down and pulled the tee shirt over his head. It was a little roomy but it was very comfortable. It smelled faintly of apples and he found that comforting. He took off his jeans and set his clothes on top of the dresser. Then he stood there awkwardly.

“Um, which room is your spare bedroom?” He asked.

“Dude, you need to stay close, in case I lapse into a coma or something. So just get in the damn bed already. And make sure you set an alarm on your phone.” Dean grumbled. 

“You want me to stay in here with you?” Castiel asked, clearly surprised. Dean sighed and looked up at him.

“I don’t know why exactly but I trust you. I don’t think you’ll try anything. Am I wrong about that?” 

Castiel quickly shook his head. “No! I would never!” His eyes were wide with shock, further assuring Dean that he wouldn’t do anything Dean didn’t want him to do. 

“Then hurry up. Set the alarm and lay down already.” 

Castiel went back to his pants and pulled his phone out. He set the alarm and put the phone on the other nightstand before crawling into the bed. He slid under the covers, settling back against the pillows. Dean could smell the Alpha’s scent. It was clear the man was tired but finally relaxing in Dean’s presence, and he wanted to be close to that. He carefully turned over and cuddled up against the Alpha, letting out a noise that was bordering between being a sigh and a moan of pure contentment. Castiel remained still, allowing Dean to settle in against him before he lifted hand to rub the Omega’s back ever so gently.

“Get some sleep Dean, I’ll wake you in a little while.” Castiel promised. And within moments they were both fast asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you liking it so far? Leave me a comment telling me what you all think.
> 
> Revelations are coming, and an Alpha with sinister intentions will make an appearance. Stay tuned...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up the following morning feeling a bit sick, but Castiel is determined to take care of him. He makes Dean breakfast and caters to his needs under the assumption that he doesn't have a snowball's chance in hell of this Omega liking him in return. He does it anyway in hopes that they can still be friends. Dean however is waging his own battle in his mind regarding Castiel. Sure, they could be nothing more than friends, but what if....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of fluff to tide you all over. Isn't Castiel just adorable?

Dean ended up waking himself up every time he tried to roll onto his back, and in the process woke Castiel up too. By the time nine am came neither man felt rested and Dean’s head was throbbing something horrible. It hurt so much that when he rolled onto his back he wasn’t even bothered by the stitches. He was going to be sick.

“Cas…grab the bucket in the bathroom under the sink, quick!” He moaned. Castiel scrambled to get out of the bed and to the bathroom before Dean got sick. By the time he had returned Dean was sitting up a bit in bed with his eyes open finally. The nausea had passed and he felt marginally better.

“It passed I think. For now.”

Castiel set the bucket on the floor next to the bed and picked up the empty glass.

“I’ll get you more water, but so that the medication does not harm your stomach, I would like to make something for you to eat, so that they don’t cause you an ulcer.” 

“You can cook?” Dean looked up at him in interest.

“Yes, but mostly I bake. Did Sam not tell you who I am? What I do for a living?” Castiel asked. Dean shook his head.

“No, should he have? He just told me you were Lisa’s roommate.”

“Oh, well, I’m Castiel Novak, owner of “Sugar Rush.” Castiel replied. Dean couldn’t stop his jaw from dropping.

“Dude, seriously? That’s like the best bakery ever! You own it?!”

Castiel blushed and looked down at the glass in his hand. “My brother and I own the entire chain, but I am the primary owner.”

“Well I’m impressed. Not that you’re rich, but that you can cook. I’ve never met an Alpha that wanted to cook, especially for me.”

Castiel look up again, his blue eyes suddenly very serious. They locked on Dean’s green ones. “I would gladly cook for you. I enjoy cooking. Do you want some breakfast?” His words tumbled out in a rush that Dean thought was downright adorable. Grown men were not supposed to be adorable, but here was Castiel, an Alpha at that, standing in one of his tee shirts and boxers, blushing over the prospect of cooking for Dean. It was freaking adorable!

“I would like that very much Cas, thank you.” Dean smiled and watched the Alpha blush again. Since when did Alphas blush? He watched as Castiel hurried from the room, returning long enough to hand off the refilled glass of water before disappearing to go make breakfast. 

Dean took more ibuprofen before laying back in bed to wait for it to kick in. Twenty minutes later he was starting to feel a little better, and the smell of bacon and pancakes was wafting up the stairs, luring him out of his room. He made his way down to the kitchen, only feeling a moderate amount of the previous night’s dizziness. Cas was standing with his back to Dean, busy cooking and it made him smile at the sight. Cas lifted his head and scented the air, reminding Dean that he had decided not to use the blockers after his shower last night. The Alpha turned to look at him, a warm smile on his face.

“How are you feeling? Has the nausea passed?”

Dean moved to the island and sat down. “Yeah, and the dizziness is pretty much under control too.”

Castiel nodded and set a plate of food down in front of him. Dean was impressed. There was even fresh fruit and whipped cream on the pancakes. Before joining him Castiel turned off the stove. He sat down across from Dean with his own food.

“So, Sam called. He wants to know if you want him to come and stay with you today.” Castiel sounded calm but his scent gave him away. Clearly he wanted to stay.

“Is that what you want Cas? Did you have someplace you had to be today?” Dean asked. Castiel quickly shook his head.

“No, it’s Sunday, I’m free the whole day.”

“Well…I like you Cas. You’re pretty cool. I thought maybe we could watch a couple of movies, you know? Just kick back and enjoy the day.” Dean chewed on a piece of bacon and watched the Alpha for his reaction. Castiel blushed and nodded. Dean came to the conclusion that the Alpha was easily flustered with all the blushing he did.

“I would like that. I don’t watch very much television, and I’ve only seen a handful of movies.”

“Then that settles it. We’ll just chill here. I can’t really go anywhere anyway, not with my head like this. Tomorrow I have to call in to work and reassign my work for the next few days. The guys are going to kill me for it, but they’ll understand.” Dean sighed as he thought about all the work he had lined up this week. They were going to fall behind but he couldn’t exactly work under cars with stitches in his head and blinding migraines.

“Are you the manager at the shop? Sam never really said.” Castiel asked.

“I own Winchester Auto Repairs.” Dean replied. This time it was Castiel’s turn to be surprised. He sat staring at Dean, a forkful of fluffy, whip cream covered pancakes halfway to his mouth and his jaw slack.

“You…own the largest auto repair chain. In the state.” It wasn’t a question. Castiel just wanted clarification that he had heard Dean correctly.

“In the Midwest actually.” Dean corrected, not phased in the slightest by Castiel’s reaction. It was just another reason why so many Alphas came after him. He was desirable just for being an Omega, but the fact that he was self-employed and wealthy? That was the icing on their greedy little cupcakes. He knew Castiel wouldn’t care about his money though, the guy was already well off with his own business.

Castiel’s first reaction was to comment on the fact that Dean was a successful Omega, but he quickly stuffed the pancakes in his mouth to avoid saying something offensive. It was very rare to find a self-sustaining, successful Omega, let alone one that owned an entire chain of businesses. So what if Dean was an Omega? He wasn’t like any others that Castiel had met over the years. Dean was strong willed and independent, even if traumatic head injuries left him feeling cuddly. Castiel liked all of that about him.

“I have to say, you are wise to postpone your work until your head has healed. I fear your headaches might get worse if you push yourself too hard.”

Dean smiled and it made Castiel’s heart flutter. The smell rolling off the Omega was that of crisp apples and what he could only describe as warm summer days. It mingled nicely with his sweet, honey scent. It was absolute heaven. He had only gotten a small hint of it at the hospital but now? Now it filled the room, permeating every one of his senses, filled him up. He couldn’t get enough of it.

“So Cas, tell me, if you own your own chain of bakeries, why in the hell are you living with a roommate in my brother’s building?” Dean asked. Castiel smiled at that. It wasn’t the first time he’d been asked that question.

“Well, Lisa is an old friend from high school. My sophomore year biology lab partner if you can believe it. We became friends soon after we met, and by the end of the year she was one of my best friends. Right after high school we pooled our money and got an apartment together. It worked out well for us. We sort of just never stopped. I opened another bakery here in town two years ago but Gabe, my brother, has been managing it alone. I decided I wanted to be closer to him so I told Lisa I was moving here. She decided she was coming along. She’s a teacher. Took a job at the middle school. I’ve been wanting my own house for a while but I was kind of waiting until she found a mate. I don’t want to buy a house and have her expect to move in.” Castiel explained.

Dean could sympathize. When the desire to own his own home had become too strong he had bought this place and for a year Sam had lived here. Until he met Jess.

“Are you dating anyone?” Dean asked trying to sound casual. Castiel lowered his fork to his plate and looked up at him.

“No Dean, I am not. I left behind a bad relationship when I moved here, but we’d already been broken up for close to a year at that point. He just wasn’t taking the hint. I felt that distance would do us both some good.”

“He?” Dean echoed and immediately wished he had kept his mouth shut. There was a curious twinkle in Castiel’s eyes now.

“Yes, I date men. Is that a problem?”

“No way. I’ve dated a few myself. Just not ignorant knotheads.” Dean huffed before stuffing a huge piece of pancake in his mouth. He silently cursed himself for not being able to keep his mouth shut.

“In today’s society there is no reason for Alphas to still act like that and treat anyone like they’re subhuman. It’s archaic.” Castiel practically growled out the words and Dean could smell his irritation. It was clear that Castiel really didn’t like when other Alphas acted like that.

“I don’t date Alphas. Had a bad experience years ago that left me in the hospital for three months. It’s a miracle I’m still alive, but it’s the reason I was able to open my first shop. I sued the hell out of that bastard for what he did.” Dean pushed his plate aside and looked at Castiel. Much to Dean’s chagrin he liked this man. He wasn’t a big, scary, dominating dude that only thought with his knot. Instead he was kind, gentle, and incredibly thoughtful. Dean knew he wanted to get to know the man better. They could be friends, sure, but he was thinking they could be so much more than that if he could just get over his own issues. Part of that was explaining why Alphas scared him so damn much.

“I’m sorry you were hurt.” Castiel said. He was afraid that if he asked Dean what had happened he would offend him, so he remained quiet. If Dean wanted him to know, he would tell him.

“It was worse than that. I was raped and tortured and held prisoner for nine months. I escaped only because a Beta found me and got me out of there.”

Castiel’s eyes went wide and Dean could smell the change in his scent as it went from shock to something new. Possessiveness? Did he feel protective over Dean?

“That bastard! Tell me they locked him up and threw away the key!”

Dean let out a bitter laugh. “I wish. His high status in society and his money basically got him off with only a slap on the wrist. The only one really punished was me since every time I open a paper or turn on the TV I have to see the bastard.”

“He’s someone famous?” Castiel asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

“You could say that. It was Dick Roman.” Dean replied.

Castiel sat back in absolute shock. He had followed the stories of Roman’s sexual escapades and the scandal behind his rape accusations. At the time he had thought the media was blowing things out of proportion. Apparently they had not been.

“How old were you?” He asked. It was an old story.

“Fourteen. I had just come into my first heat and came across Roman by accident right at the end of it. He had come to my school to do a lecture. It was my first day back. My dad had insisted I go back to school that day. I suppose Roman caught my scent during his lecture because he kept staring at me. It was freaking me out. When it was over he cornered me by the bathrooms, drugged me, and took me. I wasn’t the only one he ever did that to, but I was the only one to escape.” It was a dark time in Dean’s life and when he talked about it now it seemed almost surreal, as though it had happened to someone else and not actually to him. But he remembered it all, whether he wanted to or not. Even years of therapy had not chased it all away.

Castiel felt his temper rising. He couldn’t help it. To hear that someone in a position of authority would do something like that to a child was absolutely appalling. His stomach turned at the thought of what Dean must have endured during that time, and the horrible nightmares he must have suffered afterwards.

“Hey Cas, it was a long time ago, calm down.” Dean said softly, smelling the Alpha’s agitation.

“I’m sorry, it’s just- no one should ever have to go through that. And no one has the right to treat another person like that.”

A thought occurred to Castiel. “Why did you tell me this? I’m just wondering.”

“Because I don’t date Alphas.” Dean repeated.

Castiel nodded slowly. That was already made perfectly clear. “I got that before.”

“But I like you Cas. You’re not like other Alphas.” 

Castiel just stared. What exactly did that mean?

“So we can be friends?” He asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

Dean smiled again and Castiel felt his stomach flutter for a second time.

“What I’m trying to say here is that I look at you and I don’t immediately see you as an Alpha. I see you just as Cas. And I like that. You treat me like an equal, like Jess does. I would actually like to go out with you. If you’re interested that is.”

Castiel smiled back, his entire face lighting up. This was the first time he’d ever been asked out by an Omega, but for some reason the fact that Dean was the one doing the asking pleased him to no end. “I would like that, very much.”

“Give me a few days to get over these stupid migraines and we can go do something fun. Sound good?” Dean asked as he got to his feet. He grabbed the two empty plates but stopped when Castiel’s hand came to rest over his own.

“That sounds great. Let me clean up.” Castiel got to his feet and took the plates from Dean. He carried them to the sink and then proceeded to wash everything he had cooked with while Dean wiped everything down. When they finished Dean sat down at the table again and leaned his head on his arms. His head was hurting again.

“I think you’re over exerting yourself. Come on, we’ll relax and watch that movie you promised.” Castiel helped him to his feet and took him by the hand. They walked into the living room where Dean dropped down onto the couch. Castiel found the shelves on either side of the entertainment center were lined with movies so he began to explore the titles.

“Anything particular you had in mind?” Castiel asked as he pulled out a movie with kids and what looked like a large, fluffy, white dog on the cover. The title said The NeverEnding Story. He’d never heard of it.

“That’s a classic in your hand, though I’m in the mood for more action. They’re in order of genre. You’re in the fantasy section. From there they’re in alphabetical order.” Dean explained. Castiel took a step back to observe the shelves. Dean was an organized person. He admired that. He put the movie he was holding back and moved to the section he figured must be action. If he was alphabetizing the movies within each section then it was logical that he would do the same with the sections themselves. He was right. A movie of a man falling off of a tall building caught his attention because of the title. Die Hard. The title implied that people were dying in it so it had to be filled with action.

“Good choice there Cas. Just pop it in. I have the remotes over here.” Dean told him. Castiel did as instructed, leaving the empty movie case on top of the DVD player before joining Dean on the couch. The movie started and Castiel quickly became engrossed in the storyline. By the end of the movie he found himself lying on his back with his head resting in Dean’s lap. He had never been quite so casual with another person before, save for maybe his brother, but he liked it. Dean’s fingers had been combing through his mess of hair almost since he had sat down but now they stopped. The hand that had been in his hair came to rest on his shoulder.

“Want to pop in another one?” Dean asked. Castiel sat up.

“Sure.” He put Die Hard back and found that there were several sequels. It made sense to play the second part, so he did. He returned to his spot, laying his head back in the Omega’s lap again. He felt so comfortable with Dean, as though they had always known one another. He wondered if Dean was feeling the same way. His scent through the entire first movie was calm and content. Despite his past he wasn’t afraid of Castiel. He counted that as a victory for himself.

The rumble of an engine and keys in the front door a few minutes into the second movie told Dean that Sam had arrived. He turned to see Jess first. Sam walked in a moment later.

“Where’s Cas?” Sam asked.

Castiel sat up and gave a short wave. “Hi Sam, Jess.”

Jess bit down on her lip to stop a smile and looked up at Sam who looked surprised but amused.

“How, uh, are you feeling?” Sam asked.

“Mother of all headaches, but otherwise I’m ok. Not that dizzy anymore.” Dean replied.

“So, uh, what are you guys doing?” Sam was trying to sound casual but Dean was raising an eyebrow at him.

“Watching Die Hard movies. Cas has never seen them.” 

“Really? Who has not seen those movies?” Sam exclaimed.

“Apparently me.” Castiel shrugged his shoulders.

“They’re good, you’ll like them.” Jess told him.

Castiel nodded. “Say, did Lisa ever come home last night?”

“I don’t know. I left her a text message though.” Jess replied. 

“Figures.” Castiel muttered.

“Ok, well we just stopped by to drop off the car and see how you were doing. Do you needed anything?” Sam asked his brother.

“Nah man, I’m good. If there are any problems Cas here will call you.”

Sam gave Jess a look and she had to bite down on her lip again in order to hide the smile that threatened to come out. Dean never negated control. Ever. They both knew this. Castiel looked stunned by the comment, and he was blushing. Dean seemed to take it in stride, his attention back on the movie playing.

“Ok, well, we’re going to go now. You guys…have fun.” Sam emphasize the last words and grinned when he saw how deeply the Alpha was blushing. Jess giggled and ran for the door. Sam hurried after her. A moment later the door closed and an engine started. This time it was not the Impala. Castiel turned a bit so he could look at Dean.

“It’s ok, my brother is an ass, and Jess is his partner in crime. Just ignore them.” Dean said, eyes still riveted to the TV. Castiel could make out the faint blush on the Omega’s cheeks despite his cool demeanor. He smirked and laid back down again. The moment his head was in Dean’s lap he felt fingers carding through his hair again. He decided he quite liked the feeling of it.

Another dose of ibuprofen was needed before they could move on to the third movie but staring at the screen like he had been doing was just making Dean’s head hurt worse. By four o’clock Dean was tired and feeling nauseous so he announced that he was going to go take a nap. Castiel watched him lumber up the stairs and decided that a nice dinner might make Dean feel better. He got up to search through the fridge. To his delight he found ground chuck in the meat drawer. Burgers sounded fantastic. He found a bag of frozen fries in the freezer and pulled those out as well. The next hour was spent prepping the meat and cooking. At a quarter past five he smelled rather than heard Dean enter the kitchen.

“You made dinner?” Dean asked, his voice tinged with surprise and delight. His honey scent grew stronger. 

“I did. I figured you could use something to eat, and I know you can’t be up moving around for long or you get migraines. I hope you like burgers.” Castiel was flipping one onto an open faced bun and Dean felt his mouth start watering.

“Hell yes I love burgers!” Instead of sitting down he took the plate from Castiel and set it on the island. He then took the waiting plate of fries and carried them to the table as well. Castiel sat down and watched as Dean dug the condiments out of the fridge and set them down next to the plates. He set an empty plate down in front of Castiel and took one over to his own seat. They served themselves and for a few minutes they ate in silence.

“You didn’t deep fry these, did you?” Dean asked as he chewed on a fry.

“No, I drizzled some olive oil and parmesan cheese over them, then baked them. It’s healthier than frying, and the cheese just adds a bit of flavor.” Castiel replied. Dean nodded.

“Never had them that way before. They’re good.” He popped another one in his mouth.

“I’m certainly no health freak but I do try to eat healthy whenever I can.” Castiel said, popping another fry in his mouth.

“I get that. Makes sense. I need to eat healthier anyway, I’m getting a pudge around my belly.” Dean grabbed at his love handles and squeezed. It made Castiel laugh.

“You’re not fat Dean.”

“Maybe not, but I’m on my way.” Dean argued.

“A little belly fat isn’t going to chase me away if that’s what you’re worried about.” Castiel reached across the table and covered Dean’s hand with his own. Dean looked at it for a moment before raising his green eyes up to look at the Alpha head on. Castiel was watching him closely.

“Good to know. It’ll be my bad attitude and stubbornness that drive you nuts.” He gave a smirk that made Castiel smile.

“I happen to like stubborn and head strong. I don’t like submissive.” He raised an eyebrow in a flirtatious smile that made Dean’s belly absolutely buzz with excitement. He found himself wondering how he would have reacted were he feeling like his usual self. Would it come as naturally for him to flirt back with an Alpha as it was for him to flirt with a Beta? But Castiel was different, it wasn’t something he really needed to keep reminding himself of anymore. The Alpha was too awesome for him to ever forget that.

Dean shook his head and gave a small laugh. It was a bit disconcerting that Castiel was flirting with him and there was nothing he could do about it. 

“Good to know. I’ll add that to the list of awesome things about you. Now eat up.” Dean gave Castiel’s hand a squeeze before he pulled his own away to pick up his burger. He took a bite and nodded his approval.

“This is a bad ass burger Cas. One of the best I’ve ever had.” 

Castiel beamed at the compliment. “Thank you Dean. I’m glad you like it. I happen to love burgers so I tend to make them way more than I should.”

As they ate they talked about whatever came to mind. It was comfortable and when dinner was over Dean decided that listening to music was preferable to attempting to watch another movie. Once the meal was cleaned up they moved to the living room but this time it was Dean that laid back in Castiel’s lap, mindful of his stitches. He grabbed the remote to his iPod dock and began searching through his music until he settled on Hey Jude. It was one of his favorite songs and it always relaxed him. Castiel hummed in approval as the song began to play, and he listened with rapt attention as Dean sang along softly. The Omega had a beautiful voice and he enjoyed listening to him sing. It wasn’t too long before Dean had dozed off again but Castiel found that he was content to sit there with Dean sleeping in his lap, listening to the music. As the sun set and night fell he gently woke Dean.

“Hmm? What’s going on?” Dean mumbled as he sat up. When his eyes met Castiel’s his vision focused and he gave a soft smile. 

“Sorry, I fell asleep again.” 

“It’s fine. How is your head?” Castiel asked. He pushed back a stray lock of hair from Dean’s forehead.

“It hurts but it’s mostly a dull ache right now.” Dean sighed. He stretched but grimaced at the ache in his belly where he’d been punched. He held a hand over it as he laid back down in Castiel’s lap.

“Did he hurt you there too?” Castiel asked, nodding toward where Dean’s hand rested.

“Yeah, he punched me pretty hard. Nothing’s broken though, just bruised.” Dean dropped his hand and looked up at Castiel.

“Can-can I see?” Castiel asked. He didn’t want to upset Dean but he wanted to know everything Alistair had done to him. His eyes were locked on where Dean had previously had his hand.

“Yeah, I guess.” Dean replied. It was already embarrassing enough but Castiel had seen the worst of it at the hospital. This wasn’t half as bad as his head or his arm. Castiel reached down and pulled up the hem of Dean’s shirt just enough so that he could see the bruise that had blossomed across his abdomen from the assault. He grimaced at the sight of it and Dean gently lowered the shirt back down.

“You gave a name yesterday. Did you know the man that attacked you?”

Dean lowered his eyes from where he had been staring at Castiel’s face. “Yes unfortunately. He works at a dive bar around the corner from my shop. One day last year I went into a spontaneous heat. The suppressants can only suppress it for so long and I didn’t know it was coming. I was trying to get to my car to get home and well…he caught wind of me. Grabbed me and pinned me up against my car, tried to force himself on me. Bobby, he’s like a dad to me, heard me yelling and came running. He got Alistair off and I managed to get out of there, but ever since then I swear he’s been following me, showing up in random places. This was the first time he hit me though. Or threatened me like that. Generally I can handle knotheads like him, but he is a particular kind of asshole.” He couldn’t hide the bitterness in his voice as he talked about Alistair. He hated the Alpha with a passion.

“And he’s been harassing you this entire time?” Castiel asked.

“Yes. Kept showing up in random places. The bar I go to, the grocery store, even Sam and Jess’ apartment building once. I’ve managed to keep him from figuring out where I live, but it hasn’t been easy.” Dean replied.

“I doubt that at this point he doesn’t know. You should install an alarm system, just to be safe.” Castiel said. Dean could smell the concern on him and he reached out to grab his hand, rubbing it softly to sooth him. 

“Sam says the same thing. I’ll call some places tomorrow, ok?” 

Castiel smiled, relaxing. “That guy is sick in the head and I don’t want him getting the opportunity to come after you again. I’m surprised the police haven’t contacted me yet about the attack. That concerns me. They might have released him if he talked his way out of things. Tomorrow we can go down in person to the police station and file a formal assault charge. Your medical file and the bruises are proof, plus there are witnesses. I saw most of the attack happen myself.”

Dean sat up and turned around so that he was facing Castiel. “Why do you care so much? You don’t even know me.” 

Castiel’s eyes flickered briefly to the Omega’s lips before raising up to look him in the eye.

“Sam and Jess seem to believe that we are true mates. I…think they might be right. I never really believed in that before, but I’ve also never smelled anyone even half as amazing as you.” Castiel blushed at his admission and dropped his eyes to where he had folded his hands in his lap. Dean chuckled and reached over to lift the Alpha’s head, forcing him to look at him.

“I have never met a shy Alpha before. You’re the most interesting one I’ve ever met. Don’t tell Jess I said that though. I don’t know much about true mates, just what I’ve read in stories or heard on the streets but…maybe we are.” He spoke softly and Castiel relaxed. He lifted a hand, unsure whether Dean would permit him to touch him so he dropped it again.

“You can touch me Cas, it’s ok.” It came out as almost a whisper but Castiel heard it. He put a tentative hand on the other man’s hip as Dean’s hands came to wind their way around the Alpha’s neck. It was scary knowing that he wanted Castiel. He’d never wanted an Alpha before, but he did now.

“Dean, I really, really want to scent you. May I?” There was an intensity in Castiel’s stare, but Dean could see something else there too. Hesitation for sure, but perhaps fear as well. Was he scared Dean would reject him? The Alpha was showing a remarkable amount of restraint. He had actually asked rather than just taking what he wanted. Even Jess hadn’t been able to resist just scenting Sam when they’d first met. She had of course apologized afterwards, but it had still momentarily scared his brother. Here was this beautiful man showing incredible restraint and asking politely. Dean was more than just impressed. He nodded and then tilted his head to allow Castiel access to his neck. 

Castiel leaned in and pressed his nose to the exposed skin of Dean’s neck, inhaling deeply. His other hand found its way to Dean’s other hip and pulled him closer. Dean remained pliant and allowed the Alpha to maneuver him. Castiel was mindful of Dean’s injuries as his arms wrapped around Dean’s waist and pulled the Omega into his lap. He tilted his head, giving Dean unspoken permission to scent him and with an eagerness he was trying to hide, Dean did exactly that. He buried his nose in the Alpha’s neck and pressed his body closer until there was no room between their chests. Castiel smelled so good it was almost dizzying.

“You smell so good Cas.” He practically purred the words and felt the Alpha shiver.

“So do you Dean. Can I kiss you? Please? I promise I’ll be gentle.” Castiel’s voice came out hitched and full of need but he was still restraining himself. Dean considered saying no. The naturally dominant nature of Alphas scared him, but Castiel had already proven that he wasn’t like other Alphas. Plus he had actually said please. Dean pulled back and nodded.

“Yeah Cas, you can.”

Just before leaning in to kiss him, Castiel smiled and Dean felt the excitement coursing through his own body. If true mates were real, then this man was most definitely his. The man smelled like heaven, and Dean felt so incredibly safe with him. As Castiel’s lips met his he couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him. Their mouths fit perfectly together and it was like an electric shock slammed through them both upon contact. Castiel gripped him a little tighter and Dean gasped. He’d read about such reactions and he knew that kisses like that were only supposed to occur between true mates. Castiel’s mouth opened and Dean took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside, grazing over the Alpha’s and eliciting the filthiest moan he had ever heard before. Castiel was kissing him in a way he had never been kissed before, like he was the most important person in the world, as though he tasted wonderful. For the first time in his life Dean felt not only wanted by a potential lover but needed as well. Every Beta girl he had ever dated seemed distracted, like he was just a passing fad, until the Alpha of their dreams came along. Castiel made him feel like he was the only thing that mattered. He was Castiel’s final destination, there was no one else he wanted more. It was mind boggling seeing as how they had only met the day before. Maybe there was some truth to the whole true mate thing. 

As promised Castiel’s kisses were gentle and slow and Dean found himself practically drowning in the attention he was receiving. Castiel’s mouth moved down his jaw to his neck where he placed small kisses. He had never encountered an Alpha that was such a gentleman. It was not only refreshing but he found himself able to relax in the Alpha’s arms. The heavy scent of arousal permeate the air but neither man was willing to draw attention to it.

“Dean, I think perhaps we should stop so you can get a good night’s sleep. You need to get your rest so that you heal.” Castiel’s words came out in a heavy pant and Dean couldn’t help but smile. He liked the effect he was having on the Alpha. But Castiel was right. They couldn’t do anything more until he was healed. Aside from that, he wasn’t emotionally ready to do anything more than kissing with him yet.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Dean got to his feet and looked down at him. The Alpha had stayed in nothing but his boxers and Dean’s shirt all day. Dean liked seeing him like that.

“Are you going to stay? I know you have work tomorrow.” Dean shifted his weight nervously. He really didn’t want Castiel to leave.

“Do you want me to stay?” Castiel asked. 

“I do, I want you to stay.” Dean replied quickly. Castiel smiled and got to his feet.

“Then I’ll stay. I’ll just leave early in the morning to go home and change. I have a staff that comes in early to start making the bread and the more elaborate pastries. I make the pies, cakes, and cookies with my brother though.”

“Mmmm….pie…” Dean had had pie from Castiel’s bakery before. It was the only thing that rivaled the ones he remembered his mother used to make.

“You like pie? I’ll bring you one. Maybe tomorrow night? Or Tuesday. Or whenever.” Castiel realized he was rambling but he couldn’t stop. As much as he wanted to stay with Dean and spend as much time with him as possible he didn’t want to come off as clingy or overbearing. Dean laughed and reached up to touch his cheek.

“Tomorrow night would be fine. I’ll just be lounging around here anyway. I can make us dinner this time.” There was amusement in the Omega’s eyes. A flustered Cas was an adorable Cas to him. Castiel blushed.

“Alright. Any particular flavor?”

“Any kind is good. I’m not picky when it comes to pie.” Dean took him by the hand and led him up to the second floor. 

“I think I have a spare toothbrush. I’m sorry I didn’t think about that last night. I buy toothbrushes in bulk and I almost always have a few new ones stored in the cabinet. I’ll set one out for you, and a towel if you’d like to take a shower.” He said at the top of the stairs.

“Yes, a shower would be great.” Castiel said.

He followed Dean to the bathroom and watched as he located an unopened toothbrush package and set it on the counter before getting a towel from the linen cabinet. He brushed his own teeth and gave Castiel a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving him alone in the bathroom.

In his bedroom Dean laid down with his phone. He had several text messages from friends that had heard about the attack but the most recent one came from his friend Charlie. He knew she wouldn’t wait much longer to hear from him. She’d be on his doorstep by tomorrow if he didn’t answer back. 

Charlie: Dean! Are you ok? I heard what happened. Sam says you cracked your skull like an egg. And they let you go home?! Why isn’t Sam there with you watching over you?! TEXT ME!

Dean chuckled softly and sent her a response.

Dean: I’m ok Charlie. Yes, I hit my head hard enough to crack my skull, but there was no bleeding on the brain and the swelling went down enough that they let me go home so long as I had someone to wake me up every 3 hours.

Charlie: I’m a genius Dean. I know Sam isn’t there with you waking you up, he said he was at home. So…who is there with you since you didn’t call me?

Dean: Well…

Charlie: Don’t you “Well” me Dean Winchester! Who is she? I want the deets!

Dean: So the reason I got attacked yesterday was because Sam and Jess tried to set me up with their new neighbor, a girl named Lisa. We went out, the four of us, and Lisa’s roommate, Castiel came with. Well, Lisa is one of “those” types of Betas. She has her nose in the air, only wants an Alpha, so ten minutes into the date she walked off. We were at the park to watch the fireworks and I got to talking to Castiel. Turns out he’s pretty awesome. And….he’s apparently my true mate.

He waited to see what her reaction would be.

Charlie: OMG!!!!!!!

Charlie: Your TRUE MATE???!!! Dean! That’s amazing! Is he hot? Tell me he’s hot! Is he there right now? Send me a picture!

Dean: Calm your tits. He’s here. He’s in my shower. Get your mind out of the gutter, we haven’t done anything except kiss. I can’t, my head is killing me and Alistair punched me really hard in the stomach, so my gut is really sore. Cas is being a complete gentleman. I’ve never met anyone like him before. He’s polite, gentle, and respectful. I think you’ll like him. And for the record, he’s smoking hot. Deep voice, messy, dark hair and the bluest damn eyes you’ll ever see. Someone was looking out for me sending him my way.

Charlie: I want to meet him. Like ASAP.

Dean: Let me get to know him better first, ok? Then I’ll have you over to meet him. You and Benny both. Wait until I tell Bobby, he’s going to flip!

Charlie: No, I don’t think he’ll flip. Unless…

Charlie: Dean, is Cas an Alpha?

Dean: Yeah, he is. I know, don’t lecture me. Like I said, he’s different. And God he smells soooooo good!

Charlie: Wow, I never thought I’d see the day where you settle down with an Alpha. He really must be pretty special. I want to meet him even more now. 

Dean: In due time. And no one is setline down just yet, ok? I just met him yesterday. I’m just texting to let you know that I’m alive and kicking, just in a world of pain.

Charlie: Get some rest. I heard you have stitches too. Keep those clean dude. Love ya, talk to you later biotch!

Dean: Later C.

Dean heard the water shut off in the bathroom and he set the phone on the nightstand. He wanted to take something for the never ending migraine but he didn’t want to traipse all the way downstairs for water. When the bedroom door opened and Castiel walked in wearing nothing but the towel, Dean’s eyes widened. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but might you have another tee shirt I could borrow? And maybe some boxers? I’ll wash them and return them, I promise.” Castiel said. It was clear by his scent that he was embarrassed at having to ask. Dean was having a hard time tearing his eyes away from Castiel’s body. The man was lean but muscular, and Dean found himself wishing Castiel would just drop that towel…

He quickly pushed that thought aside and got up from the bed.

“Of course man. And it’s cool.” He went to the dresser and pulled out one of his favorite shirts and a pair of blue boxers. The shirt was old and worn but it was one he’d never been able to part with. It would look perfect on Castiel.

“Here you go. I need water to take some more pills, so you can change in here. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

Dean grabbed the empty glass off the nightstand and left Castiel alone in his room to change. Once he was in the bathroom he did a quick check to make sure he wasn’t leaking any slick before he rinsed and filled the glass. Just as he turned the water off he caught Castiel’s scent. When he looked up he found the Alpha standing in the bathroom doorway dressed in the clothes Dean had left him, and holding the wet towel.

“Where would you like me to put this?”

Dean grabbed the towel and tossed it up over the edge of the shower to dry.

“I’ll let it dry before I toss it in the laundry. Learned that lesson the hard way back in college.” He chuckled as he motioned for Castiel to follow him back to the bedroom.

“I know, I went through a small fortune in towels myself by tossing wet ones in the hamper.” Castiel said with a short laugh of his own.

Back in the bedroom Castiel climbed into the bed while Dean took another dose of the ibuprofen and downed the glass of water. He then slid under the covers and immediately curled up next to Castiel. It didn’t take long before Dean was asleep, and Castiel was out not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Listens to readers letting out a collective 'awwww'* 
> 
> Yes, it's adorable. 
> 
> *Gets ready to drop next bomb just as everyone gets comfortable*
> 
> Keep reading. I won't torture you all forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel stays a second night and ends up waking up in the middle of the night when he hears a noise. Something is off in the house...
> 
> This is the last of the angst for a while. But don't relax just yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take a deep breath before you read this chapter. I won't drag this on indefinitely. This chapter is intense but there is fluff coming after this, I promise!

Castiel wasn’t sure how long they’d been asleep when he was suddenly startled awake, and he wasn’t exactly sure what it was that had woken him either. All he knew was that something in the house seemed off. He disentangled Dean’s limbs from around him and sat up. Dean mumbled something and rolled onto his back, immediately wincing at the pain in his head.

“Fuck…” He moaned. He looked over and saw Castiel sitting up in the bed. From the tilt of the Alpha’s head he could tell the man was listening to the house. Something told him to stay quiet, so he did. A soft, almost imperceptible noise caught both of their attention and Dean looked sharply up at the Alpha. Already the man was getting out of the bed. Dean reached over to grab his phone, ignoring the dull+ pain in his abdomen. He dialed 911 and waited to press send. 

Castiel made his way silently to the door where he stood listening, head still cocked. He scented the air and even in the dim light filtering in through the window Dean could see him snarl, despite the fact that he made no sound at all. Someone was in the house. He looked back at Dean and motioned for him to get up from the bed. Dean did, and then dropped quietly to his knees to grab the lockbox he kept under it. He dialed the combination and opened it. Inside was his father’s Colt, already loaded. He kept the gun in mint condition, just like his car, so he knew it would fire. He lifted the gun from the box and stood up. Castiel was still listening at the door and Dean went to stand by him. The Alpha eyed the gun for a moment before nodding his approval. There was another soft sound, closer this time and Dean realized that someone was climbing the stairs. He couldn’t help the fear that was coursing through him. Castiel quickly grabbed him, pulling him close and pushing the Omega’s nose against his neck. Immediately Dean calmed down. Castiel ran a hand soothingly down the Omega’s back as he worked to keep the man calm. If the intruder smelled Dean’s fear they would realize that their presence had already been revealed. He was counting on the element of surprise. 

A creaking floorboard gave the intruder pause just outside Dean’s bedroom, and Castiel froze. He pushed Dean behind him and crouched down a bit. Clearly the person was following Dean’s scent. A smell hit him and silently he snarled again. Dean could smell it too, and his eyes widened in fear. There was no mistaking that scent. Alistair was in his house. He pressed back against the wall and tried to regulate his breathing. There was no way out of the room except out the window, and it was a two story drop. He still had the phone in his other hand and he stood with his thumb hovering over the send button. A low, guttural growl from out in the hall told them that Alistair had picked up on Castiel’s scent and the scent wafting up under the door now was full of anger and frustration. The handle to the bedroom door began to turn. Dean clutched the gun tighter and backed up until he was on the other side of the dresser. Castiel glanced back to make sure he was alright and he nodded. The sun would be up soon, the room was slowly lightening and Dean could make out the door as it swung slowly open. A tall, wiry frame appeared in the doorway. Almost as tall as his brother Sam, but giving off a terrible, nauseating scent.

Castiel let Alistair get far enough into the room so that he could see the bed, and that it was empty before he pounced. He tackled the taller man, slamming him hard into the floor. Dean had already pressed send on his phone. A moment later a 911 operator was answering.

“911, what is your emergency?” A woman asked.

“My name is Dean Winchester! I’m at 1915 Magnolia Boulevard and someone broke into my house! He’s in my room right now! My friend is trying to detain him. Please, send police quickly!” 

He set the phone on the dresser, leaving it on as he crept forward. Castiel and Alistair were snarling and growling on the floor and so far Castiel still had the upper hand. He got Alistair onto his back and began punching him repeatedly.

“You are never going to touch Dean! Do you hear me?! NEVER!” Castiel roared. He brought his fist back to send it flying again when suddenly he grunted. His hand dropped.

“Dean…run…” He gasped as he fell over. Alistair was on his feet in an instant, turning quickly towards Dean. 

“Dean, Dean, Dean, I told you you’re my bitch. Why would you have this Alpha here? He has to die so we can be together.” It was then that Dean noticed the knife in the man’s hand. He took a step backwards as Alistair stepped forward.

“Put down the knife Alistair. I have already called the cops and they’ll be here any second. I do not belong to you, I don’t belong to anyone but myself, you fucker! I will never want you, and you will never, ever have me!” He glanced down at Castiel who was clutching his side and trying to get to his feet again. This time it was Dean that growled. Alistair was still leering at him, as though his threats meant absolutely nothing. 

“Get in the bed like a good Omega, Dean. I’m going to fill you up, knot you like the good little fuck that you are. You’re going to be mine. I can smell that this Alpha hasn’t claimed you yet. I’d have to kill you both if he had. Now get in the goddamn bed!” Alistair roared. Dean flinched and then remembered he still had the Colt in his hand. He raised it up.

“This is the last time I’m going to tell you to put down that knife Alistair. You’re not going to touch me!” 

Alistair growled and lunged, knife raised and Dean did the only thing he could. He pulled the trigger. The shot was deafening in the small space and Alistair fell writhing to the floor. His knife skittered across the floor, disappearing somewhere under the bed. 

“You fucking asshole! You shot me! I’m going to kill you!” Alistair wailed. Making a wide berth around the screaming Alpha, Dean hurried to Castiel’s side. 

“Are you ok? How bad is it?” Dean asked. Castiel grunted as he sat up with Dean’s help and pulled up his shirt. The wound was in his side and Dean didn’t have to be a doctor to know that vital organs had been missed. He said a silent thank you to whatever higher power had protected the Alpha. It was still bleeding so Dean pulled his own shirt off and pressed it against Castiel’s side. In the distance they could hear the wail of police sirens.

“You bitch! I’ll fucking kill you!” Alistair tried to sound threatening but he was close to whining now due to the pain. The sirens were getting louder. 

“I’m going to go down and let them in.” Dean pressed the Colt into Castiel’s hand before standing up. The Alpha nodded and watched him head for the door.

“Be careful, we don’t know if he has anyone with him or not.” Castiel warned. Dean nodded and headed downstairs. His head was throbbing but he pushed the pain aside and made his way to the front door just in time to hear someone pounding at it. He pulled the door open and found himself facing more cops than he had been expecting. A woman stepped forward.  
“Are you Dean Winchester?” She asked. He nodded.

“Yes. He’s upstairs, he attacked us, stabbed Cas. I-I shot him when he attacked me.” 

The rest of the officers were moving past the woman and into the house. Dean watched them run up the stairs.

“Are you alright Dean?” She asked, looking him over. It was clear he was scared. He nodded, wincing as pain shot through his head.

“You don’t look so good there. Did your attacker hurt you?” She asked.

“He attacked me last night at the park, punched me and busted my head open, gave me a nasty concussion. He was arrested but they never called us to come down to the station. Apparently he was let go because he snuck into my house tonight with a knife. Said he was going to fill me up, knot me and claim me.” He visibly shuddered recalling Alistair’s words.

The officer whose name tag read Officer Mills had out a notebook and was writing down everything he was saying. 

“Well, he’s going away for a long time. He won’t be able to do this to you or anyone else. So you know the man that attacked you. What is his name?” She asked.

An ambulance pulling up to the curb drew Dean’s attention and she turned to look at it.

“I need to check on Cas.” He said as he turned toward the stairs. Instead of stopping him Officer Mills followed him up and into the bedroom. Dean fell to his knees next to Castiel who quickly pulled him into a hug.

“The ambulance is here. They’re going to take care of you now.” Dean told him. Castiel nodded, grunting when one of the officers checked to see if his bleeding had stopped. It hadn’t so he pressed the shirt harder against the wound.

“I’ll be ok Dean, I’ll be ok.” Castiel wasn’t sure if he was saying it purely for Dean’s benefit or for his own as well.

“I should call your brother, right?” Dean asked him. 

“Later. At the hospital we’ll call him.” 

The paramedics came in practically pushing Dean aside as they tried to assess Castiel’s injuries. Officer Mills helped Dean to his feet. 

“So, you know that man then?” She nodded toward Alistair who was moaning on the floor in the corner. There was a puddle of blood pooling under him.

“Alistair Kane. He works at this bar by my shop called He’s Not Here. We had a run in a while back when I went into a spontaneous heat at work and I tried to get to my car to go home. He jumped me. He’s been following me around ever since, popping up in random places. Last night he was at the park and he grabbed me, tried to drag me off and rape me. He told me he was going to fuck me and claim me. He punched me.”

Dean pointed at his stomach where the bruises were quite obvious. Office Mills grimaced at the sight of them.

“And he wouldn’t let me go.” 

He pointed to his arm as well where the near black bruises stood out prominently against his freckled skin. 

“Cas here jumped in to get him off me but Alistair pushed me so hard I fell and cracked my head. I have a pretty bad skull fracture and I needed stitches. Cas is here to make sure I wake up every three hours because I could lapse into a coma. He woke up tonight bgtwhen he heard something. Then I woke up. We heard Alistair sneaking up the stairs and then he came in here. Cas tried to fight him off, but he stabbed him. Then he came at me, repeating the same shit he said last night about knotting me and filling me up. I told him it was never going to happen, then he ran at me with his knife. So I shot him.”

Dean looked back at where Castiel was being loaded onto a gurney. He frowned when he saw that Alistair was also being tended to. Castiel reached out and caught his hand.

“Dean, please, you’re coming to the hospital, right?” There was fear in the Alpha’s eyes and Dean quickly moved to his side.

“Of course I’m coming.” He looked back at Officer Mills. “He needs me. Can we finish this up later?”

“I’ll meet you at the hospital. Is there anyone I can contact for you?” She asked. Dean moved around a couple of officers to grab his phone off the dresser and snag another shirt. The call to 911 had been disconnected. He pulled the shirt on hastily.

“No, I’ll call my brother myself. If you call him he’ll panic, he’s an Omega like me.” He returned to Castiel’s side. 

“I’ll have Sam bring us stuff. I’m not leaving your side.” He spoke soothingly and Castiel nodded, laying back on the gurney. 

Dean rode to the hospital with Castiel, trying hard to stay out of the paramedics’ way but Castiel kept reaching out to him and he didn’t want to deny him. The bleeding wasn’t stopping, though it had been reduced to a slow trickle. Dean called his brother on the ride to the hospital and asked him to go to his house. Sam was shocked and worried, but he agreed. 

Once they reached the hospital and Castiel was finally stabilized, Dean called his brother Gabe for him. After thoroughly scaring the man and hearing that he was on his way to the hospital, he called Sam again. 

“Dean! Is Cas ok?” Sam asked as soon as he saw his brother’s number come up on the caller id.

“Yeah, they got the bleeding to stop finally, and they stitched him up. He’ll be alright.” Dean smiled over at Castiel who smiled back and squeezed his free hand.

‘I talked to an Officer Mills. They took the Colt, Dean. They said it was evidence. What exactly happened?”

“Alistair stabbed Cas and when he came at me with the knife, I shot him.” Dean replied. He was beyond tired at this point. Sitting in the chair next to the bed his back was starting to spasm and his head was hurting worse. Sam was silent for a moment.

“But you didn’t get hurt, did you?” He finally asked.

“No Sammy, I’m ok.” Dean assured him.

“Ok, so I called Lisa, and she’s on her way to the hospital with some clothes for Cas. I’ll grab yours and as soon as they clear out of here, I’ll be there with your stuff.” Sam said. Dean could still hear the officers milling around in the background. He cringed at the thought of what they might be doing to his house.

“I’ll see you when you get here. Cas is in room two eighteen.” Dean hung up and tried to stretch but once again he winced at the pain in his abdomen.

“Come here Dean, lay down with me. I know you’re not comfortable.” Castiel held out his arms and Dean happily stood up and moved toward them. He let the other man pull him into the bed to lay down on his uninjured side. The bed was narrow but cuddled up together they fit comfortably. It didn’t take Dean long before he dozed off, his head nestled in the crook of Castiel’s neck. Castiel dozed off too with the help of pain meds but he was awoken not long after when Lisa appeared.

“Oh my God Castiel! What-” She froze when she saw Dean curled up in the bed with her roommate.

“Uh…” 

Cas opened his eyes, blinking several times to get his vision to come into focus.

“Lisa?” 

She stepped into the room looking curiously between the two men. Dean was still asleep, curled up tightly against his side.

“Hi, uh, what the hell happened tonight? And why didn’t you come home last night?” She was at least being thoughtful enough to keep her voice low.

“Well, after you decided to up and leave us yesterday Dean was assaulted and hurt pretty bad. We spent the better part of last night in the hospital due to a nasty concussion, and I stayed at his house with him because he needed someone to wake him every few hours. He asked me to stay the night again tonight and I’m glad I did because the guy that attacked him and tried to rape him yesterday was the same guy that broke in tonight and tried it again. He stabbed me and then attacked Dean when he refused to submit. So Dean shot him.” Though he spoke in a low voice so as not to wake Dean, there was obvious pride in his voice. Lisa was staring at him in complete shock.

“Oh my God!” She gasped. Her eyes fell on Dean’s sleeping form. The man was snoring softly. He had one hand curled up on Castiel’s chest and he looked completely content. She frowned. This was why she didn’t date Beta men, and why she especially didn’t date Omegas. They drew unwanted attention and caused more problems than she was willing to deal with. They just weren’t strong, not like an Alpha was.

“I know what you’re thinking Lisa and you’re wrong. Dean is one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. He didn’t submit to his attacker last night and he sure as hell didn’t submit tonight. I’ve never met another Omega like him.” Castiel said. He brought a hand up to run his fingers lightly through Dean’s short hair. The man still didn’t stir.

“Besides, he’s my true mate.” 

“Your what?” Lisa asked. Castiel looked up at her, taking in her stunned expression.

“You heard me. I couldn’t tell right away when I first met him, he had really strong blockers on, but later on, I just knew.” 

Dean finally stirred, his eyes opening slowly. He smiled up at Castiel before he caught another scent in the room. He turned to see Lisa standing near the door.

“Uh, hi.” He said awkwardly.

“Hi.” She said just as awkwardly.

Dean looked up at Castiel again before laying his head down once again. His eyes remained on Lisa though.

“So…does this mean I need to find a new roommate?” She asked.

“Geez Lis, way to rush things.” Castiel chided, though he was smiling. She relaxed a bit and smiled back.

“Sorry. I’m not sure how this stuff works.”

“At least let us go on a real date first.” Dean said with a laugh. Castiel laughed with him.

“Dean doesn’t think dinner and movies at his place counts.” Castiel told her.

“It totally counts! Did Cas cook for you Dean? He’s an amazing cook.” Lisa was warming up to the idea of Castiel being with Dean. They really were cute together.

“He sure did, breakfast and dinner, but I’m cooking tonight.” Dean said. Lisa approached the bed and showed Castiel the bag she was carrying.

“So Jess stopped by and only told me bits and pieces about what happened. All I knew was that you had been stabbed, but not the details. She said you were here and that I was to bring you some clothes. I wasn’t sure exactly where you were stabbed but I figured if it was low, jeans might hurt, so I grabbed your running clothes. There are clean underwear, sweatpants, and a tee shirt in here. Oh, and socks and your running shoes.” She set the bag on the chair and leaned down to place a kiss on her friend’s forehead.

“Thank you Lisa. It’s not in a place where jeans would both it, but the sweatpants will be infinitely easier to take on and off, so they’re perfect.” He told her. She smiled warmly and patted his arm.

“So, how long are you going to be in here?” She asked.

“They’re talking about releasing me later today, but…” He looked down at Dean and frowned. He didn’t want Dean alone in that house. Dean tilted his head back to look up at him.

“You’re such an Alpha. I’ll be fine, but if you want to come home with me, I wouldn’t be opposed.” He teased. Castiel leaned down and gave him a quick kiss.

“It would ease my mind knowing you are safe. If it’s alright with you, I would like to stay at least another day or two with you.” 

Dean nodded and cuddled up closer to him. “Mmm, I’d like that. Besides, I’m not looking forward to cleaning up your blood or worse, Alistair’s blood off my bedroom floor.”

“I can help with that if you need me to.” Lisa offered. Dean cracked an eye open and smiled at her. 

“Thanks. We might need the help. I’m dealing with a constant migraine and he’s not doing any bending til he heals.”

“Just…call me when you’re about to be released. Get some sleep, I’ll see you guys soon.” She gave a small wave before walking out of the room. Castiel wrapped an arm around Dean and pulled him a little closer.

“You’re calling an alarm company first thing in the morning.” He said.

“You bet your ass I am.” Dean murmured just before he drifted off. No way was he letting something like this happen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Cas and Dean are both alright, and Alistair is getting locked up. I haven't decided yet whether or not I'm done with Alistair just yet though, so don't rule him out yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Castiel is released from the hospital he's reluctant to leave Dean alone at his house. Dean doesn't mind though, he's growing to care for the Alpha. One day turns into two, turns into a week, turns into a month as they grow closer. Eventually Dean's migraines come to an end and he feels it's time to take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff, fluff, but don't get too comfortable...

The next few days were a nightmare. People hovered around Dean and Cas, whether they wanted them to or not, and Officer Mills stopped by the hospital as promised before Castiel was released, and then stopped by Dean’s house six times before she was satisfied that she had everything she needed for the report. Sam, Jess, and Lisa all came to help clean up. The police had made as big of a mess as Alistair had, and it took teamwork to get everything back in order. Bobby stopped by to make sure Dean was really ok and he grumbled as he listened to the entire story, needing to see the stitches in both men and the bruises on Dean out of pure concern. He rounded up the guys from the shop and they came to install the alarm system themselves, much to Castiel’s delight. It gave him peace of mind to know that Dean would always be safe when he was at home alone.

Alistair was found guilty of two counts of attempted rape, one count of attempted murder, one count of breaking and entering, assault with a deadly weapon, and a slew of other charges. Dean was just glad that the bastard would be going to prison for a long, long time.

Castiel’s intentions of staying at Dean’s house only a day or two turned into a week and then into two weeks, and by that point Dean didn’t want him to leave at all. By the end of the month he was moved in to Dean’s house. It took another couple of months but the migraines were finally easing up for Dean and his scans showed that his skull was healing up nicely. Castiel got his stitches out and had healed completely. Life returned to normal, though it was a new kind of normal for the Alpha and the Omega. Castiel had remained a gentleman, never pushing himself on Dean, and immediately stopping any kind of touching or kissing if the Omega was not comfortable with it, or if one of his migraines came on.

Though they were living together and sleeping together they still had not mated. The few times they had fooled around Dean had developed a blinding migraine that stopped everything dead in its tracks. But that entire week there had been kissing and touching without another migraine being triggered, so tonight Dean wanted to make it all official. 

He knew full well that Castiel was his mate, he wasn’t even going to try and deny it now, and he had come to the decision not long after Castiel had come into his life that he wanted the Alpha to finally claim him. He knew it was what Castiel was waiting for, so that Friday when Castiel got home from work he found Dean waiting for him in the kitchen with a completely homemade dinner. 

“What’s this?” Castiel asked, eyeing the food that filled the island where they always ate.

“I wanted to make you dinner. Something wrong with that?” Dean put his hands on his hips and quirked an eyebrow at Castiel.

“Oh, no, nothing is wrong with it. I was just wondering, is there some sort of special occasion that I missed?” Since moving in it was usually Castiel that made dinner, though Dean almost always helped with the process. To see dinner already ready and waiting gave Castiel a small scare. Had he missed some sort of anniversary? A birthday? No, Dean’s birthday wasn’t until January and they hadn’t been together long enough to really celebrate an anniversary…

“Nope, you didn’t miss anything. Now sit down and eat before it gets cold.” Dean ordered.

Castiel sat down and took the plate Dean held out to him. He had his own plate and they quickly filled them both.

“So how was your day?” Dean asked.

“It was good. The usual, except today Gabe was decorating a cake for a bachelorette party and he had a field day writing on it. I had to refrost the cake six different times after he wrote highly inappropriate things on it.” Castiel said around a forkful of green beans.

“Sounds about right.” Dean mused.

“What about your day?” Castiel asked.

“Well, I worked on cars this whole week without a single migraine, so I count that as a small victory. I got to work on a Dodge Charger today. Came in making a weird clunking noise. I’m still trying to figure out what’s causing the noise, but I’ll have it figured out by tomorrow. I have a few ideas of what it could be which will help me narrow down the issue.” 

Castiel nodded, listening intently to everything Dean had to say. That was one more thing Dean loved about him. Castiel not only listened when he talked. He actually heard him.

“What do you think it could be then?” Castiel asked.

Dean spent the rest of dinner explaining what issues he thought it could be, and Castiel listened, offering input when he knew he could, listening quietly when he knew he couldn’t. When dinner was over Dean collected the plates, rinsed them and stuck them in the dishwasher. Castiel got up and stretched.

“I’m going to go take a shower.” He gave Dean a quick kiss before heading upstairs. A few minutes later Dean heard the shower turn on. He hurried to get the rest of the pots and serving ware rinsed and in the dishwasher, though he didn’t start it yet. He didn’t want to freeze Castiel out by trying to run it while the man was still in the shower.

Dean headed upstairs and into the bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and laid back in his bed with his phone. There was a text waiting from Charlie.

Charlie: Verdict yet on Alistair?

He typed back a response.

Dean: Not yet. He goes to trial in December. I hate that we have to wait so long for justice. My lawyer says he’ll never walk free again. I hope he’s right.

Charlie: Only a moron would let him go free. He’s going to rot in prison.

 

Dean: I hope you’re right. I hate living in fear that if he goes free I’ll have to spend the rest of my life looking over my shoulder.

Charlie: Well he won’t. So where’s your little hottie at?

Dean: He’s in the shower.

Charlie: *GASP* And you’re not in it with him?

Dean: Shut up. I have plans tonight.

Charlie: Oh…is this the night? FINALLY?

Dean: As long as he’s receptive, then yes, tonight’s the night. The migraines finally seem to have stopped, so I feel it’s the right time.

Charlie: So this time tomorrow you’ll be a changed man, claimed and partnered for life. I envy you Dean. You’ve found your perfect mate. I just hope there’s one out there for me.

Dean: Oh knock it off, you’ll find the mate you want to spend the rest of your life with, I have no doubt of that.

Charlie: Well, stop talking to me and go hump your lover boy. Catch you later biotch!

Dean chuckled softly as he turned the phone off and set it on the night table. The water turned off in the bathroom. Suddenly Dean felt nervous. He had never had a positive sexual experience with an Alpha, but he knew he would with Castiel. Castiel was gentle and loving, and Dean had never in his life been as happy as he was with this man. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. When the bedroom door opened Dean sat up, his hands rubbing nervously at his bare thighs. Castiel paused when he saw Dean laying there in the bed wearing nothing but his boxers. 

“Dean?” 

Dean couldn’t help but stare. Castiel had walked in wearing nothing but the towel around his waist, just as he always did after a shower, and Dean loved looking at the man. He was gorgeous.

“Come here.” Dean said, holding out a hand. Castiel tilted his head as he looked at Dean, as though trying to determine what he wanted but when the smell of the Omega’s arousal reached him he stood up straight, his eyes widening. He moved towards the bed and towards Dean. 

“What…what is this?” The question was redundant. The smell of Dean’s arousal was thick in the air. It was very clear exactly what the Omega wanted. Dean grabbed his hands and pulled him down onto the bed with him.

“What do you think it is?” Dean’s voice was low, huskier than usual and it turned Castiel on more than expected. Not that Dean didn’t always turn him on, but this was a whole new side of the man, and he liked it. 

“You’re sure? You…” Castiel paused to lick his lips. “With me? You want this with me?”

“Yes Cas, I do. I’m hopefully done with the migraines and I don’t want to wait anymore. I love you Cas. I want to be your mate.” Dean got on his knees and maneuvered the Alpha further onto the bed so that he was laying back against the pillows before swinging a leg over the man and straddling him. Castiel’s scent was a mixture of excitement, arousal, and nervousness. He reached up to gently caress Dean’s cheek.

“I love you too Dean. You have no idea how happy this makes me.”

Dean resisted the urge to smirk at the man. He knew Castiel was happy, he could smell it on him, but hearing him say it gave him a warm feeling deep inside. Castiel pulled him down, pressing his lips against Dean’s and kissing him slowly, the way he knew the Omega liked. He had waited for this moment and he didn’t want to rush it.

Dean felt Castiel’s tongue pressing against his lips, demanding entrance so he obliged, parting them and groaning when Castiel kissed him even deeper, his tongue sliding across Dean’s. It elicited a moan from the Omega and the smell of slick permeated the air. Castiel groaned and grabbed Dean’s hips, pulling him down against him. The Alpha was already hard and Dean moaned even louder as the man’s erection rubbed against his own.

“Take that off.” Dean untucked the corner of the towel and Castiel released his grip on the Omega’s hips so that he could lift up enough to remove the towel completely. Until this point Castiel had been polite, wearing a towel after his showers and never traipsing around the house naked. Dean had never seen the man completely naked. Until now. He dropped the towel on the floor and ran his hands down Castiel’s chest. There was a small tattoo on the Alpha’s left hip and Dean traced it lightly with his fingers. It was a pair of black wings.

“What does this mean?” He asked.

“My name, I was named after an angel. So was my brother. We decided to get tattoos to honor that a few years back. My wings are black, Gabriel’s are gold and white. His tattoos is on his back though.”

“I like it. It’s sexy.” Dean said, smiling down at him.

“Really?” Castiel raised an eyebrow and smiled back. Dean knew this was the man’s way of flirting. He liked this side of the Alpha. Suddenly Castiel grabbed him and before Dean could even react he found himself on his back underneath a very naked and very aroused Alpha. For a fleeting moment he felt fear but he forced it back. Castiel wouldn’t hurt him, he knew this like he knew that tomorrow the sun would rise.

“I’ll be gentle, I promise.” Castiel’s breath was warm against Dean’s neck as the Alpha pressed gentle kisses to his jaw, licking and kissing his way down the man’s neck to his collar bone and then to his chest. Dean’s breathing had sped up and he was moaning, a sound that Castiel was quickly learning that he loved the sound of. He sucked at one nipple and then the other causing Dean to cry out. With nimble fingers he grabbed the man’s boxers and tugged until they came off. They were unceremoniously dumped on the floor by Castiel’s towel.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous Dean. I thought that the moment I met you. I knew you were there for Lisa, but I just…I couldn’t take my eyes off you. I’ve never met anyone even half as beautiful as you.” Castiel spoke the words with reverence as he continued to place soft kisses on every inch of skin he could reach.

“Cas…” Dean wanted to argue, tell the Alpha that he really wasn’t anything special, but his brain and mouth were having a miscommunication at that moment. All he could concentrate on was the feel of Castiel’s mouth on his body, and the man’s smooth fingers as they slid across his bare skin. Castiel sat back so that he could look Dean in the eye.

“Don’t argue with me Dean. This is not a battle you will win.” Castiel spoke in a voice that was thick with desire and Dean found that he didn’t want to argue. He just wanted Castiel inside him already. He spread his legs a little wider in invitation and Castiel placed a kiss against his inner thigh. Dean moaned again as Castiel slid a hand down between his legs to rub soft circles against the sensitive ring of muscles that lined his entrance. He lifted his hand to suck on the fingers, letting out a moan filthy enough that it sounded like he had come straight out of a porno.

“Damn Cas, you keep making those noises and I’m going to come before you ever get inside me.” Dean gasped. Cas raised an eyebrow, that wicked smile on his lips again. Dean felt his own dick twitch in response.

“Is that so?” Castiel’s voice was lower, more gravely than usual and this time when he pressed his lips to Dean’s inner thigh he nipped lightly. Dean let out a soft cry and Castiel chose that moment to slip a finger inside him. He moved slowly, working it in and out and Dean let out a whimper when he pulled the finger out. A second later the Omega cursed loudly when Castiel pressed back in with two fingers. This time he arched them, brushing across the sensitive bundle of nerves that Dean had all but forgotten existed until he was practically seeing stars. A third finger was added, stretching him, making him pant loudly, arching his back and gasping as the pressure in his belly built up, telling him his own orgasm was imminent. Castiel moved further up the bed to kiss him and lick at the spot on his neck where he knew soon he would be leaving a permanent mark, a mark he had been dying to make almost since he realized Dean was his true mate. He withdrew his fingers which made the Omega complain loudly. God he loved this man. He was nothing like any Omega he had ever met before, and he loved that. Dean was strong willed, independent, but passionate, caring, and thoughtful. There were no pretenses with Dean. If he loved someone, he loved them with every ounce of his being. It was clear how much he loved his brother Sam and even Jess, but there was absolutely no doubt how much he loved Castiel. Never in his life had the Alpha felt as loved as he did with Dean. When the Omega went to turn over Castiel grabbed him by the hips and held him in place.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked him.

“What are you doing?” Castiel countered. Dean looked confused.

“Getting in position?” He asked, unsure. Castiel smiled.

“No, I’m not mating with you for the first time without being able to look at you.”

Dean blushed at that. Actually blushed! He touched the Alpha’s face, brushing his thumb gently against one freshly shaved cheek. 

“This is why I feel so safe with you. I know you won’t hurt me.” Dean spread his legs wider and Castiel moved up between them. He was pressed up against Dean’s entrance but he could feel the Omega trembling, could smell how nervous he was despite the calm demeanor he was trying to portray.

“I would never hurt you Dean. You are mine and I am yours. Hurting you would destroy me. I love you.” 

Castiel emphasized his last words and felt the tension bleed out of the man lying beneath him.

“I love you too Cas. I always will.”

Castiel moved slowly as he entered the Omega, stopping anytime he felt Dean tense, until he was fully seated inside him. Dean’s legs came up, wrapping around him, pressing him in impossibly further.

“Come on Cas, move already.” Dean begged. Castiel happily obliged, setting a slow but steady pace. 

Castiel was no virgin but he wasn’t terribly experienced either. He had never knotted anyone before and he found the idea that he was not only going to do that with Dean but claim his as well both thrilling and terrifying. At Dean’s insistence he increased his pace, losing himself in the sensation of being inside the man he loved. He had been with an Omega before, but despite his preference for men, he had only had sex with one Omega woman. His experience with other men was limited to two Beta men back when he had first presented. This was infinitely better than anything he had ever experienced in his life and he couldn’t get enough of it. He thrust faster, feeling his knot beginning to swell and he pulled Dean up so that he was sitting on his thighs as he continued to thrust up and into him. Dean wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s waist, leaning his head against the man’s shoulder as he met each thrust with a push down until Castiel’s knot finally caught, locking them together. Dean cried out as he climaxed, not even having been touched and Castiel followed a moment later, shouting as he came, filling Dean with the first of his seed. He grabbed Dean, pulling him firmly against his own body and bit down on the spot he had licked earlier on the Omega’s neck until he tasted blood. 

“Oh fuck!” Dean cried as he felt a second orgasm flooding his body, and he came again. Castiel shuddered as Dean clenched around him for a second time, forcing the second wave of semen out of him. He licked at the bite mark, cleaning away the blood before kissing it gently. 

“How are you feeling? Your head doesn’t hurt, does it?” Castiel pulled his face away enough to try and look down at Dean who still had his head resting on the Alpha’s shoulder. Green eyes lifted to meet his blue ones and he smiled.

“No, my head is fine. Everything is fine. That was…amazing Cas. Best sex I’ve ever had.” He sounded almost sleepy and it made the Alpha smile.

“For me too. Come here, let’s get comfortable.”

He managed to maneuver them until they were laying on their sides, facing one another. It would be at least another half hour before his knot would go down enough for them to separate, but until then he was content to lie here with his mate in his arms. Dean had one leg thrown up and over Castiel’s hip and his arms wrapped around the Alpha’s waist. 

The fact that they were now mated should have terrified Dean but it didn’t. He had sworn to himself that he would never take a mate, not after what Dick Roman had done to him all those years ago. Alphas were aggressive and crude and they too what they wanted, when they wanted. Dean had fought for years to avoid that kind of misogynistic mindset. And then Castiel had come into his life, throwing every stereotype he had ever learned about Alphas right out the window. Sure, Jess did a fair job of being unlike other Alphas too, but she could be aggressive at times and was still somewhat controlling of his brother. Castiel was not like that. He was gentle and thoughtful, always considerate of Dean’s feelings in all matters, and that was part of the reason he had grown to love the man as much as he did in such a short time. Even if Castiel hadn’t been his true mate Dean was pretty sure he would have fallen for the man anyway. Lying here now in his Alpha’s arms (and now it was official, Castiel really was HIS Alpha) he felt safer than he had ever felt in his entire life, and he felt loved. It was an amazing feeling.

“Dean?” 

Dean hadn’t realized that he was drifting off until he heard the low timber of Castiel’s voice. He opened his eyes and looked up at him.

“Yeah?”

“What…what if you get pregnant?” Castiel didn’t sound worried but Dean could smell something different in his scent. It wasn’t exactly worry though.

“You’re worried that I might get pregnant?” Dean asked, opening his eyes wider to really take in the other man’s expression.

“Oh, well, not worried exactly. I just want to know how you would feel if it happened.” Castiel’s cheeks flushed red and Dean brought a hand up to gently caress his cheek.

“Baby, we’re mated, both financially stable, in love, if it happens, I’m ok with it. I want kids. I know we didn’t talk much about this, but I do want them. Don’t you? If you don’t I guess we can deal with that.” Dean couldn’t help the lump that formed in his throat at the thought that his Alpha, the man he was going to spend the rest of his life with might not want kids. Damn it, why hadn’t they talked in depth about this before he let the man claim him?

Smelling a sour note in the Omega’s scent Castiel quickly pulled him closer, kissing the mark on his neck as he virtually purred in Dean’s ear.

“No, I want kids, as many as you’re willing to have. I love kids. I was afraid you wouldn’t want them.” Dean relaxed in his arms, not even aware that he had tensed up in the first place.

“Good, cause I ran out of my suppressants three weeks ago and I didn’t bother to renew the prescription.” Dean was embarrassed by this revelation, afraid Castiel would be mad at him. He could feel those blue eyes boring into him but there was no change in the man’s scent, at least, not at first.

“You…stopped taking them? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? We really should have talked about that. I mean, I’m ready for kids, but if you had gone into heat before your migraines were over…” Castiel sighed deeply and kissed Dean’s forehead.

“I’m only a man. I like to think I’d be able to control myself, but I don’t know. And I don’t ever want to hurt you Dean.”

Dean understood the man’s concerns and he realized how foolish he had been regarding this. Castiel was exactly what he needed in his life. The Alpha was his voice of reason, bringing logic when Dean made rash or sudden decisions that were not necessarily the best ones to make.

“Can you get pregnant outside of your heat?” Castiel asked.

“Yes, though it’s harder to conceive. To be honest, I can feel one coming. On the suppressants I only get one a couple times a year instead of every six to eight weeks, and it’s way more intense when I do have them. Off the suppressants they’re not as intense, but I can feel this one coming. Another day or two. I’m surprised you didn’t smell it on me.” Dean looked up at him again.

Castiel leaned in, pressing his nose to Dean’s neck. The Omega certainly smelled different, but it was hard to tell whether it was from just the claim or not. No, there was definitely a sweetness to the man’s scent, a heavier scent of honey that had been there before he bit him. He licked at the bite mark again and Dean sighed. Castiel could smell how content the man was and he wanted him to always feel that way. He hoped he could make his Omega this happy for the rest of their days.

“So I should call Gabe and tell him that I won’t be in for the next week or so?” Castiel was smiling again in that way that gave Dean delicious chills. Dean couldn’t help but smile back.

“I think maybe that would be a good idea.”

“You know…” Castiel let one hand trail slowly up Dean’s hip causing the man to shudder.

“It’s going to trigger my rut. Were you aware of that?” He flattened his hand over the curve of Dean’s ass, loving the firmness of the muscles there.

“Hmm. Whatever will we do to pass the time?” Dean asked, his eyes widening in mock innocence. 

“I can think of a few things.” Castiel nipped lightly at his jaw, making Dean moan. That was a sound he looked forward to hearing as often as possible. His knot had finally gone down and he slid out but Dean only moved closer, wrapped his arms around him a bit tighter. As long as he had Dean in his life everything was perfect. This moment was perfect and he looked forward to many more moments just like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.....were you all waiting for that? Don't lie, you know you were.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is now off his suppressants. Mated, his next heat stops abruptly and the one after that doesn't come at all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...get ready...

Two days later Dean woke up a hot, sweaty mess. He knew it was his heat. Castiel had left already for work, rising before the sun as he did most mornings to head down to the bakery to start baking and he moaned realizing that for at least the first few hours of this heat he was going to have to deal with it alone. He had already called ahead to the shop to warn Bobby and the old man had chuckled, simply stating that he was happy for Dean and that the shop, as all of his shops were, would be fine while he took the time off. But Castiel didn’t know it had arrived so he grabbed his phone and sent him a quick text.

Dean: Babe, it’s here. I’m so damn hot!

He set the phone down and wiped the sweat out of his eyes before forcing himself to get up and head to the bathroom. He took a cold shower, relishing in the way the water felt against his skin before staggering naked back to the bed where he collapsed this time on Castiel’s side of the bed. His phone vibrated and he grabbed it up to read the message.

Cas: I told Gabe already that it was coming. I’ll be home at noon with lunch. Just try to rest until I get there. There’s bottled water on the shelf under the nightstand on my side of the bed. Stay hydrated, I love you, see you soon.

Dean smiled at that. Always thoughtful. Castiel was perfect.

Dean: You’re amazing. Can’t wait until you’re here with me.

He tossed the phone aside and reached for one of the bottles. In a matter of seconds he had downed the entire thing. He buries his face in his mate’s pillow, breathing in his scent. It was calming and he felt his fever, which had started to climb again dissipate just a bit. The clock on the nightstand said it was a little after ten. Less than two hours until Castiel was here with him. It was going to be a long two hours.

He tried to go back to sleep but it was next to impossible when his dick was hard and his hole was throbbing, leaking, begging for his mate’s knot. Without thinking his hand moved past his near painful erection to his leaking hole, pushing past the tight ring of muscles. It was hard to reach that bundle of nerves that Cas seemed to be an expert at locating from his current position on his stomach so he flipped onto his back and added a second finger into the mix, desperate to find some kind of relief. The fever was building again and the sweat was pouring off of him. He moaned as he brushed his prostate and arched his back in an attempted to locate it a second time. From that angle he was able to hit it over and over until he felt the white hot heat of his orgasm washing over him. He cried out, collapsing back onto the mattress. The relief was brief though and already he could feel the fever rising again. He pushed his fingers in again, desperate to find that release for the second time that morning, and he was halfway to his second release when he heard the door downstairs open and then close.

“Dean? Baby?” Castiel called out.

“Cas! Oh God, please!” He wasn’t positive what he was begging for besides wanting his Alpha to knot him, but he was so desperate at this point that he was barely coherent. He heard the pounding of feet as they ran up the stairs and then a moment later the bedroom door was flying open. Castiel froze in the doorway, still wearing his apron from work and carrying a bag of food that under normal circumstances would have smelt delicious to Dean, but all the Omega wanted was his Alpha, wanted that knot inside him, wanted to be filled up completely. The food could wait.

“Cas, please, come here…” Dean pulled his fingers out and reached out with both hands. Cas moved quickly to his side, dropping the bag of food on the nightstand as he hurried to remove his apron and clothes. As soon as he was naked he crawled into the bed. Dean whimpered and flipped onto his stomach, lifting his ass up in the air in presentation. Castiel growled and gripped his hips firmly as he pressed in. Dean gave him no time to adjust either, he pushed back until the Alpha’s hips were flush against his backside, and then they were moving, Dean pressing back each time Castiel thrust forward, meeting in the middle. As his knot began to swell Castiel grabbed Dean and pulled him into a sitting position, the Omega’s back pressed against his chest as he continued to thrust up and into him with everything he had. Dean let his head loll backwards and he let out a hiss as Castiel began to stroke him, his pace matching every thrust until he was locked inside him. Dean practically screamed as he came and Castiel wrapped his arms around his mate, growling as his own orgasm hit. He bit down on the mark he had left only a few days earlier on Dean’s shoulder, though not as hard as the first time.

“Fuck Cas, that was intense!” Dean gasped as his body went limp. Castiel caught him before he could collapse completely and laid down with him. He reached back to grab the bag of food which Dean could smell now was burgers and fries, and pulled one out. He unwrapped it and put it in the Omega’s hand.

“Eat. Your next wave will be here soon and you need sustenance. Did you drink some water earlier?” Castiel asked as he unwrapped a second burger for himself and took a bite. Dean nodded and swallowed the mouthful of burger he had taken from his own.

“Yes, one bottle.”

Castiel hurried to finish his own burger and even managed to get a few fries eaten before his knot went down enough to pull out. He got up from the bed and Dean turned to look at him. Already the Omega’s skin was getting flushed, the second wave of his heat starting. This was going to be a harsh one, Castiel could tell.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked as he reached out for him.

“I’ll be right back. I’m going to get a cloth to clean us up.” Castiel started for the door, ignoring the way Dean whined for him to hurry back. He grabbed a washcloth in the bathroom and quickly wet it. He cleaned himself up, rinsed the cloth and returned to the bedroom. Dean was already moaning and writhing in the bed and the smell of slick and Omega in heat was short circuiting his brain. For now the cloth was forgotten on the nightstand. He didn’t remember how it happened but he found himself in the bed, and inside his Omega just moments later, and then they were knotted together for the second time.

The rest of Dean’s heat was spent like that, in bed, mating, eating, sleeping, talking, until on the fourth day it finally seemed to have just stopped abruptly. Dean knew what that meant even if Castiel didn’t. He couldn’t be absolutely certain just yet, but his instincts told him that he now had another person growing inside of him. 

They returned to life as usual, returning to work and to their daily routine. One morning just before Christmas, three days after Dean’s next heat should have arrived, he woke early. It was usually Castiel waking before the sun was fully up, but this morning Dean woke first. They’d had an intense lovemaking session most of the night but Dean woke this morning aching from the previous night’s activities and a nauseous feeling in his stomach. He was covered in sweat and semen, as was his mate and he groaned as the smell hit him. It was almost too much for Dean to bear. He lunged from the bed and ran for the bathroom, barely making it before he was tossing up the remains of the fettuccini alfredo that Castiel had made for dinner the night before. When Castiel appeared in the bathroom doorway a few minutes later he could only groan and stare up at him with bleary, bloodshot eyes.

“Is this part of your heat? Is it finally here?” Castiel asked. He truly had no idea, his brother had never let him near when he was in heat.

“No Cas, it’s not.” Dean’s voice was raw from throwing up and from the night they’d just experienced of heated sex. The scent of worry now permeated the air as Castiel leaned down next to him.

“Are you sick? Did I hurt you somehow?”

He rubbed the skin between Dean’s shoulder blades and when the nausea had finally passed Dean sat down hard on the floor. He leaned back against the Alpha.

“No Cas, you didn’t hurt me, this is normal when you’re pregnant.” He felt Castiel stiffen behind him.

“How-what…” Castiel’s brain was barely registering what Dean had just said.

“Yeah, I know. I was suspecting it after my last heat, but I wasn’t sure until now, and this one is late. I know it’s a bit soon to be expecting my heats to be regular, but really, this one is late. Scent me, I bet you can smell it on me by now.” Dean tilted his neck and Castiel quickly pressed his nose to his mate’s neck. He gasped when he realized he could smell something new in the Omega’s scent, something that smelled vaguely of grass and possibly rain.

“Oh my God…” Castiel gasped. Dean chuckled.

“Well babe, I hope you’re ready for this.” 

Castiel hugged him tighter, peppering his neck and face with kisses. 

“Of course I’m ready for this! I’m going to be a father… I’M GOING TO BE A FATHER!” He was so excited he could hardly sit still. To Dean it was adorable.

“Relax, we have a long time to go. Let me get through the morning sickness, ok?” Dean wanted to kiss him, but he could still taste the vomit on his tongue so he forced himself up off the floor and moved to the sink to brush his teeth. Castiel forced himself to calm down though Dean could still smell how excited he was. He got up and started the shower, pulling Dean in with him once he was done with his teeth and for a long time he just held him in his arms as the water cascaded down over them. He slid a hand down to let it rest over Dean’s belly. There was no bump there yet, but in a few more weeks there would be. He could hardly wait for their pup to be there. 

“We’re going to run out of hot water at this rate.” Dean teased, though he was in no hurry to get out of the shower. Castiel kissed him softly before reaching for the shampoo. He poured some on his hand and proceeded to massage it into his mate’s hair, loving the way Dean practically purred with contentment. After washing his hair Castiel grabbed the body wash and a cloth and proceeded to wash the Omega’s body as well. His instincts were screaming at him to protect his mate, to care for him and provide for him, and in this instance, this was something he could do for the man. Dean wasn’t complaining though. He loved the extra attention. Once Dean was clean he quickly washed his own hair and body, eager to get out and get breakfast made, even if Dean was going to have trouble holding anything down. Dean seemed to recognize the change in his mate and he chuckled as they dried off.

“Go on, I know you have the urge to cook. Just don’t overdo it, ok? I’m going to go change the sheets on the bed, the smell is what made me sick.” Dean started for the bedroom and Castiel followed. He needed to get dressed first.

“Alright. Any requests? Any cravings yet?” Castiel asked as he put on a tee shirt and clean boxers.

“No, not really. Maybe some pancakes?” Dean shrugged as he got dressed and moved to start pulling the sheets off the bed. 

“Alright, I can do that. I’ll see you downstairs.” He kissed the side of Dean’s head before leaving to go make breakfast. Dean stripped the bed and put on clean sheets. He took the dirty ones down to the laundry room and started the washer. He could smell butter and hear Castiel humming as he cooked. It brought a smile to his lips knowing that his mate was happy about being a father. As he waited for the washer to fill he rubbed at his still flat belly and wondered what their pup would look like. No matter what it would be beautiful. He hoped it would have Castiel’s blue eyes but all that really mattered was that it was healthy. Tomorrow he would make a doctor’s appointment.

In the kitchen Castiel was stacking pancakes on a plate, still humming softly when Dean walked in. He set a plate piled high with pancakes in front of his mate, ignoring the raised eyebrow he got in response.

“Just…eat. Humor me.” He said. Dean smiled and shook his head.

“Fine. But we’re going to go broke if you keep cooking like this.” He laughed at the way Castiel scowled, but the Alpha turned off the stove and saved the remaining pancake batter in the fridge. He sat down across from Dean and snagged three of the pancakes from his plate. 

“So when do we tell family?” He asked as they ate.

“I am going to make an appointment tomorrow with my doctor. I know I’m pregnant but I need like actual medical confirmation for my own peace of mind. Plus I’m hoping they’ll do an ultrasound so I have a picture to show people. So, after tomorrow we can tell people.” Dean replied. Castiel nodded. 

“Make the appointment today. Maybe they can squeeze you in.”

“Anxious much?” Dean teased. Castiel just grinned and shrugged.

“Can you blame me? Plus I’m going with you. I want to be there for the ultrasound.”

Dean nodded. He didn’t want to do it without his mate there anyway.

“How is Sam going to take the news?” Castiel asked. Dean had been wondering that himself. Sam might be an Omega but he wasn’t quite as eager to start his own family. Still, he had to believe his brother would be happy for him. Sam had been happy when they had mated. Maybe even a little bit jealous.

“He’ll be happy for us. After the doctor we’ll tell him. Gabe too. Please don’t say anything to your brother until then. It’s a little rough for an unmated Omega to hear that a mated one is going to have a pup. I don’t want to add undue stress to either of them.” Dean said.

“I hadn’t realized. Gabe never said anything about that. I keep hoping he’ll find a mate, but…well, you know how he is.” Castiel sighed. 

“Yes, I know how he is. He’ll find someone that can handle his pranks and that sweet tooth of his.” Dean assured him. Castiel knew he was right but Gabe was no spring chicken. His time for having pups of his own was not going to last but a few more years. He knew how much his brother wanted children of his own.

The conversation turned then to how best to care for Dean, and what he might need in order to be comfortable. Dean told Castiel repeatedly that for now, he didn’t need anything but him. Castiel was not willing to accept that. He did get dressed, though he had taken the week off for Dean’s heat cycle, in case they decided they had somewhere they wanted to go. Dean called his doctor and to their surprise they were going to be squeezed in at nine the following morning. Neither man had expected to get an appointment so quickly. That just meant they could break the news to their families and friends that much sooner. The rest of the morning was spent catching up on chores and Castiel cooking like food was going out of style. More than once Dean had to pull his head out of the fridge and convince him to find something else to do in order to keep busy. To Dean’s surprise (and perhaps horror) his mate decided to pick up a new hobby. He disappeared to the store returning a few hours later with two bags filled with yarn, several instructional books, and a dozen different crochet hooks. When Dean found him in the living room he peered into the bags and then at the Alpha with a quizzical expression.

“Are you taking up crocheting?” He asked, genuinely surprised.

“I want to make nice things for our pup.” Castiel replied in a tone that implied it was the most logical thing he had ever said.

“Babe. Crocheting?” Dean asked trying not to grin like a fool.

“What’s wrong with crocheting?” Castiel asked defensively.

“Oh, there’s nothing wrong with it. I’ve just…never known an Alpha that liked to crochet.” 

Dean earned a glare from his mate for that comment and he felt guilty for causing it. He sat down on the couch and reached into one of the bags to pull out several skeins of yarn. They were softer than he had anticipated.

“Were you thinking of a blanket? This will make a very soft one.” He ran his fingers over the silky soft yarn and smiled. The thought of seeing Castiel sitting there creating something beautiful like blankets and clothes warmed his heart in a way he hadn’t thought possible. Castiel reached over and ran his own fingers across the yarn.

“This is baby yarn, so it will be soft against fragile skin. I consulted with several employees of which all were familiar with either knitting or crocheting. They told me the best yarns to use and suggested these books for patterns. Marge told me that if I have trouble getting started she will come by and show me how.” 

Dean couldn’t help but smile. He leaned over and kissed his mate gently. 

“You’re amazing, do you know that?”

“So you’ve told me before. I don’t particularly agree, but I’m glad you think I am.” Castiel replied, smiling back.

“So, show me how you’re supposed to start.” Dean held out the package of hooks and a skein of pale yellow yarn. Castiel smiled wider and took them. 

For the rest of the day Castiel worked at figuring out to start making a blanket. In the end Dean had to pull out his phone and consult YouTube, but after that it was easy. Dean even picked up a hook and another skein, this one in a pale blue, and tried his hand at creating something. They compared their work as they went, laughing rather than getting irritated when they missed a loop and had to back up. They didn’t get very far before bedtime had arrived and Dean found that he was absolutely exhausted. Castiel put all of the yarn away and took him up to bed, even tucking him in once his nightly routine was complete. Within minutes he was sound asleep. As he lay there his Alpha laid next to him, one hand resting lightly over where soon there would be a swell, watching over them, protecting them. He couldn’t wait to be a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two chapters of smut. Consider yourselves lucky.
> 
> And Castiel picking up an unexpected hobby was too freaking cute not to add it in.
> 
> So...more intense things are coming...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to break the news to the family, and Castiel has a question for Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready? Enjoy the fluff while it lasts...

The visit to the doctor went as expected, poking, prodding, a quick ultrasound to point out the tiny bean that was their pup, and then a prescription for vitamins that looked big enough for a horse to take once Castiel filled it, and then they were leaving the hospital.

“Let’s stop by the bakery and tell Gabe.” Dean said as they got within a few blocks of it. Castiel smiled wide and nodded.

“Alright.”

They parked in front and made their way to the bakery. Gabe was surprised to see them, his eyes narrowing when they approached the counter with ridiculous grins on their face.

“Aren’t you two off for his heat?” He nodded at Dean who only grinned wider.

“Well, yes, we were. Except…” Castiel took Dean’s hand and looked over at him, waiting for him to break the news.

“I’m pregnant.” Dean held out the picture of the ultrasound to the shocked Omega, watching as he took it and stared at it.

“Pregnant? You mean…I’m going to be an uncle?” There were tears in Gabe’s eyes and he hurried around the counter to pull his brother and Dean both into a crushing hug.

“Yes, you’re going to be an uncle. End of August to be specific. No clue yet what we’re having. Dean’s only about six weeks along.” Castiel explained. Gabe was full on crying now, wringing his hands as the tears slipped down his cheeks, but he was smiling wide.

“I’m so happy for you guys. I’m planning a baby shower and you can’t stop me!” He cried. His outburst garnered some looks from the employees and a few customers.

“I’ll give you my friend Charlie’s number. You’ll have to plan it with her because I know how she is. She’ll challenge you to a duel over the right to throw it. So best to just concede and partner up. I’ll tell her after I tell Sam and Jess tonight.” Dean said. Gabe nodded. He had met Charlie once and knew she was quite a handful.

Castiel had to force Dean away from Gabe who was going into full mothering mode over his mate and explain that he needed to feed Dean. Gabe said he would stop by in a day or two, and then they were back out in the crisp December air.

“I think we got the best Christmas present ever.” Castiel said as he slipped his hand into Dean’s. Dean squeezed his hand and leaned his head against the Alpha’s shoulder.

“I have to agree. This is the best thing to ever happen to me, save for you.”

Hearing Dean say that made it feel as though his heart would burst. Suddenly Castiel had an idea.

“Dean, I know it’s not really the romantic way to ask, and I don’t have a ring. Yet. But…I want to marry you. Will you marry me? Please?” 

Dean stopped so quickly his hand actually pulled out of Castiel’s, and he lifted his head.

“Did you really just say please?”

Castiel blushed and looked down at the tops of his shoes. “I did, yes.”

“Baby, I love you more than anything. Of course I’ll marry you.” Dean couldn’t help the ridiculous smile on his face. He grabbed his mate and hugged him tight. The Alpha hugged him back just as tight. Right in the middle of the street they kissed, ignoring the looks they were getting.

“I’m doing this proper. I need to get a ring.” Castiel announced when they finally were able to tear themselves apart.

“I don’t need a ring babe.” Dean argued but Castiel had his stubborn face on which meant that arguing was pointless. He was getting a ring, and knowing Castiel it would be something elegant with a meaningful inscription. He was actually looking forward to seeing what his mate got for him.

“Ok, fine. But silver or platinum, ok? No gold, I don’t like gold.”   
Castiel smiled and nodded. He didn’t like gold either. “It will be beautiful. It has to be to grace your hand.” Dean couldn’t help but blush at that. Castiel always made him feel like he was the most beautiful person in the world.

“Anything you choose, I’ll love.” He gave his Alpha a kiss and took his hand again. Rather than head directly back to the car they wandered past storefronts, peering in windows until they came to a jewelry shop. Castiel led Dean inside and to a counter filled with wedding and engagement rings. A simple silver band caught Dean’s eye. He had an idea for an engraving that he knew Castiel would love.

“I like that one.” He pointed the ring out. Castiel frowned.

“Are you sure? It’s so…plain.”

“I have a thought, for an engraving. I’m not sure they can do the engraving here, but I think I know someone that can do it. What if, on your ring we get the Impala engraved, and on mine a pair of wings?”

Dean watched as his mate’s eyes lit up and the frown turned into the most beautiful smile he thought he had ever seen.

“I love that idea! Yes, we’ll do that for the wedding bands. But I need something for an engagement ring, something complimentary…”

His eyes turned back to the case as he searched for a ring that would complement the simple wedding bands but still stand out. And it had to be absolutely…

“That one.” He said firmly. He had spotted one with tiny diamonds in the corner of the case. It wasn’t overly ornate, something Dean was thankful for, yet it was very nice. The jeweler smiled and took the ring from the case. She offered it to Castiel who turned to Dean and slipped it on his finger. To both of their surprise, it fit perfectly.

“Good, we can walk out of here with you wearing it.” Castiel said triumphantly. Dean just laughed and examined the ring that now sat on his finger. The whole thing was surreal. It really was a nice ring though.

“I love it. You have great taste babe.” Dean murmured, still staring at the ring on his hand. Castiel was busy pulling his wallet from his pocket. He pulled out a credit card and handed it to the lady. She eyed it for a moment before taking it.

“Sir, the price…” 

“I don’t care about the price. That’s the one I want, and he likes it, so charge it.” Castiel told her. She nodded and practically scurried off to complete the purchase before he could change his mind. Dean was still admiring the ring and when he finally looked up he noticed Castiel smiling at him. He felt his own cheeks burning at having been caught.

“It’s a good look on you, you know that?” Castiel asked, pulling him into his arms.

“What is?” This time it was Dean that cocked his head in confusion.

“Happiness.” Castiel replied simply. Dean smiled and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. “I’ve always been a pretty happy guy, but not this happy. This is the happiest I’ve ever been.”

“Can I see an ID sir?” The jeweler returned and Castiel pulled his ID out, handing it over. She completed the purchase and included a box for the ring Dean was already wearing. 

“I’ll come back and pick up the wedding bands, and then we can get them engraved.” Castiel said as they walked out of the store. They made their way back to the car.

“I’ll call Charlie. She’ll plan the wedding too, just watch.” Dean said with a laugh. Castiel laughed with him. “No doubt. She’ll be very busy this year!”

They decided on lunch and a movie before heading over to Sam and Jess’ apartment. The sun had just set by the time they reached the apartment. Sam was the one to answer, a look of surprise on his face at seeing his brother and Castiel there.

“Hey guys, what brings you by?” He stepped aside to let them in and closed the door behind them.

“Is Jess here?” Dean asked, temporarily averting the question.

“Yeah, she’s in the bedroom. Hey, Jess! Cas and Dean are here!” Sam yelled, though he didn’t take his eyes off his brother. Instead he sniffed the air around him, his eyes going wide with surprise.

“Dean! You’re-” 

“Yep. I’m also engaged.” Dean held up his left hand, laughing when his brother’s jaw dropped. Jess walked in the room and squealed when she spotted the ring.

“Oh! You’re engaged! I’m so happy for you guys!” Jess hugged Castiel first and when she grabbed Dean she froze. She sniffed him for a second before holding him at arm’s length.

“Dean Winchester! You’re pregnant!” She exclaimed. Dean was grinning so wide his cheeks hurt.

“Yep. Here, take a look.” He dug in his pocket for the ultrasound picture and handed it to her. Sam leaned over her shoulder to look at it.

“Wow, a pup. I can’t believe it!” Sam was in awe, the shock and excitement he was feeling permeating the air.

“When are you due?” Jess asked as she handed the picture back.

“August.” Castiel replied. He peered at the door.

“I wonder if Lisa’s home.” 

“I’ll call her, have her come over real quick.” Jess pulled her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Lisa’s number before anyone could stop her.

“Hey Lis? Cas and Dean stopped by. They have some news to share. Why don’t you come on over? Ok, see you in a sec.” She hung up and stuffed the phone back in her pocket. Thirty seconds later there was a knock at the door. Sam answered it and Lisa walked in, a look of curiosity on her face.

“Hi guys, so what’s this news?” She gave Castiel a hug and then Dean, gasping when she caught his scent.

“Oh my God!” 

Castiel laughed at her reaction as her hand came up to cover her mouth, her brown eyes wide with shock.

“Yep.”

She batted at the Alpha’s chest as he eyes filled with tears.

“Oh my God Castiel! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“We literally just found out yesterday and we just went to the doctor today. You’re basically finding out right after we are.” Dean told her. Lisa pulled him into another hug, this one tighter.

“I’m so happy for you guys!”

“Does Charlie know yet?” Sam asked, a cocky grin on his face.

“Uh no. We’ll invite her over and tell her. You know how she is.” Dean replied. Sam chuckled and nodded. Yes, everyone knew how Charlie was.

“I still have to tell Ellen and Bobby too.” Dean added. He’d stop by the shop in the morning and tell the guys.

“So, are you staying for dinner?” Jess asked.

“No, we have to get home. We still have a lot of people to call.” Castiel replied as he took Dean’s hand. Lisa spotted the ring on his finger and let out a shriek.

“You’re getting married too?!” 

Dean held up the hand with the ring. “Uh, yeah. Cas just proposed this afternoon.”

“Moved fast with the ring there, eh?” Jess asked Castiel with a smirk. He grinned and shrugged.

“You can’t just ask and not get a ring. I did it backwards anyway. I asked and then we went and picked out the rings. At least for our pup we’ll have a name picked out first, before it’s here.” He looked over at Dean who nodded enthusiastically. Lisa hugged Dean again, squeezing him tight before doing the same to Castiel.

“I am so happy for you both!”

“Thank you Lis, that means a lot.” Castiel told her. Again he took Dean’s hand and they started for the door. They bid everyone goodnight and headed back out to the car.

It was a quick ride home and Dean was not surprised to see the little Chevy Nova that belonged to Charlie sitting in their driveway.

“Do you think someone texted her and told her?” Castiel asked nervously. He hadn’t known the tiny redhead very long but he already knew he didn’t want to ever be on the wrong side of her wrath.

“Nah, I texted her and told her to come over with the promise of free food.” Dean said as they got out of the car.

“She’s going to punch me again, isn’t she.” Castiel said, frowning. Charlie always punched him.

“Suck it up baby. She doesn’t hit that hard, and you’re like twice her size.” Dean teased. Castiel smacked his mate’s rear end as they went up the stairs. Charlie was one of the few people with a key to the house so they knew they’d find her inside, probably kicked back on the couch watching television. 

Castiel unlocked the door and stepped in first. He didn’t expect to find an angry redhead standing just inside the door waiting with her hands on her hips.

“Oh, hi Charlie.” He greeted her. She immediately punched him in the arm.

“Why invite me over if you buttheads weren’t even here?” She demanded. Castiel rubbed at his arm and looked at Dean.

“Sorry, we didn’t expect you to beat us here.” Dean told her. She moved forward to hug him but he stopped her.

“We have news Charlie.” He told her. She raised an eyebrow and looked between the two men. 

“Well, spill it.”

“How about that hug after all?” Dean held out his arms and Charlie narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re acting very strange Dean Winchester.” She stepped forward to hug him. A second later she let out a yelp and practically jumped back.

“Dean! A pup? Oh wow! A pup! I’m going to be an aunt!” She exclaimed. She started pacing, stopping only long enough to punch Castiel for a second time in the arm.

“Ow!” He complained. Dean laughed and started stripping his coat off. He hung it up on the hook by the door before taking Castiel’s and doing the same. All the while Charlie was pacing and talking a mile a minute.

“So we’ll need a baby shower, and we’ll need food for the shower. We need to set a place to have it, and decide who to invite. Oh! We need games! Castiel’s brother can make the cake, I’ll make the decorations and…”

“Charlie.” Dean jumped in front of her, cutting her off.

“What?” She asked.

“You will need to talk to Cas’ brother Gabe. He wants to throw a party too. You guys can combine your efforts. You know, unite the two kingdoms.” He told her. 

She seemed to contemplate this for a moment before reluctantly nodding. “I suppose…”

“I’ll give him your number and you two can make plans.” Castiel said as stepped around then and went into the kitchen. Dean and Charlie followed.

“You’re going to be very busy with planning this year.” Dean told her as they sat down at the island.

“Well duh, there’s a lot to plan for a shower. We need to make sure you have everything you need for the pup before it gets here.” She nudged him gently with her shoulder and he leaned over to kiss the top of her head. 

“That’s not what I meant exactly.” He placed his left hand on the counter and cringed when she screamed.

“Oh my GOD! You’re getting married too?!” She wrapped Dean in her arms and squeezed him tight.

“Why don’t you ever punch him?” Castiel complained as he pulled the lasagna he had saved in the freezer out and popped it in the oven.

Charlie cocked an eyebrow at him. “I punched him for years. It’s your turn now.” Castiel just rolled his eyes and sighed heavily as he turned the oven on.

“So I figured you’d help plan the wedding. Nothing too fancy, just our family and friends. And preferably before I’m as big as a house.” Dean told her. She nodded and immediately started in with wedding plans. As the lasagna cooked Castiel moved to the living room where he started working again on his blanket. When Dean and Charlie finally made their way to the living room Charlie immediately grabbed a crochet hook and a bolt of yarn.

“I can make booties!” She started a line and Dean watched in amazement as she made one little multi-colored booty. Even Castiel was staring, his own project momentarily forgotten.

“I didn’t know you could crochet.” Dean said when she had finished the second one.

“You never asked. Besides, I really don’t have much of a reason to. I make blankets here and there, and occasionally some slippers in the winter when my floors are like ice, but that’s about it.” She replied as she started on another project.

“What is that?” Castiel asked her.

“A shell blanket. It will be beautiful. Here, I’ll start it and show you how to make it. Then if you want, you can complete it.” She moved closer so he could see the shell pattern. She taught him how to count the stitches and then handed it over.

“Always count or you’ll have uneven edges. And keep the tautness the same on every stitch or you’ll end up with lumpy blankets and stuff.” 

Castiel moved incredibly slow but he made a sound of triumph when he had created his first shell. Dean chuckled and turned on the TV. He tuned in to the most recent Game of Thrones episode and sat back with Charlie to watch it. 

“So, are you excited?” She asked him.

He nodded. “Yeah, I am. I hope I’ll be a better dad than my own was.”

“You’re not your father, you’re a better man than he was. You won’t shun your child because of their orientation.” Castiel said from his corner of the couch.

“Damn right I won’t. This child is perfect, no matter what.” Dean said.

“Are you scared at all? The idea of being pregnant scares the bejeezus out of me.” Charlie said, and she eyed Dean’s stomach warily.

“No, not really. I’ve always wanted kids. But we’ll see after this one how I feel. I’d like a few, so would Cas, but if I feel like I’m being split in two every time then this kid might end up an only child.” Dean joked. Charlie laughed and shook her head.

“This is going to be one mighty fine looking kid, you realize that, right? You’re going to be beating suitors back almost right from birth, regardless of orientation.” Charlie said and looked over at Castiel who was smiling and nodding.

“I’ve thought about what our child might look like. No matter what, it’ll be beautiful.” He said.

Dean looked over at him. Castiel was concentrating hard on the blanket he was trying to create, an intense look on his face. He looked down at the ring on his hand before bringing that same hand to rest over his belly. It was still flat. He should have known he was pregnant. He’d actually been losing weight the last month or so. He’d gone down two sizes in his jeans and his love handles were finally gone. Now it would all come back, and then some. He sighed deeply. This pup would be worth it though. It would be beautiful and perfect, a combination of him and Castiel. This was going to be a very long eight months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The feels...I know you're being overwhelmed by the fluff and love. Consider it the calm before the storm...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time! Dean has gone into labor and the birth of their first pup is imminent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who's betting it's a boy? Who's betting it's a girl? And who's betting on the baby's name?
> 
> The name I did choose, it's one of my favorites. 
> 
> Castiel will stay by his mate's side, but so will his brother Sam. It's heartwarming knowing Dean has so many people that care about him like this.

Long was an understatement. For Dean it was a damn lifetime before he reached the nine month mark. He was as big as a house, just as he knew he would be, though Castiel argued with him constantly on that front. The wedding had gone off without a hitch before the end of the first trimester, just as Dean had wanted. He had wanted to still look good when he got married. The wedding had been beautiful and Dean would deny ever crying, even if there were pictures. The last week though he knew he had to be grating on his Alpha’s nerves to some degree. He refused to leave their room. He just kept piling blankets and pillows up in the bed and every night when Castiel came home from work he would come up to check on Dean, shake his head and laugh before heading down to make them dinner. Tonight though Dean had no appetite. When Castiel brought food up Dean just pushed it away.

“I’m not hungry.” He grumbled. His back had been killing him most of the day and he couldn’t help how irritated it was making him. Castiel did not argue. He knew better by this point. Instead he left the tray on the dresser and climbed across the mound of pillows to where his mate was nestled in the center.

“Is your back still bothering you? Do you want me to massage it?” He asked. Dean just nodded and waited for Castiel to position himself behind him. Then those strong hands were kneading at the tense muscles of his lower back.

“Mmmm, that feels so good.” Dean moaned as he felt the knots finally starting to relax. After twenty minutes of massaging he signaled that he was done by leaning back against the Alpha’s chest. Castiel wrapped his arms as much around his husband as he possibly could, letting the palms of both hands lay flat against the rounded swell of his belly. As they lay there he felt Dean’s belly tighten.

“Babe? I think that was a contraction.” He pressed his hands a little more firmly and sure enough, a few minutes later he felt another one.

“Braxton Hicks. I’ve had them for three months now, you know that.” Dean sighed. He was so damn tired all the time now.

“I know, but these are stronger. Have you had any other symptoms?” Castiel asked. Dean shifted his weight a bit and groaned when he felt one of the contractions. It wasn’t any worse than what he had been feeling for months now.

“My water hasn’t broken, if that’s what you’re asking.”

He scooted to the edge of the bed and Castiel helped him up. As Dean waddled off to use the bathroom Castiel caught a strange scent in the bed. He touched the area where Dean had been sitting and felt wetness.

“Cas!” Dean shouted. He ran to the bathroom and found Dean standing in a puddle of water.

“I spoke too soon.” Dean said as he looked down at the water.

“Your water has been leaking for a while now I think. The bed is wet too.” Castiel grabbed a towel and began soaking up the mess on the floor. He helped Dean out of his sweat pants and using another towel wiped his legs down.

“Let’s get you back to bed. I’ll call the midwife.”

Dean did not argue. He allowed himself to be led back to the bed where Castiel threw a couple more towels over the wet area and helped him to lay back in it again. He was uncomfortable being naked from the waist down though and pulled a blanket over his lap. He watched his mate make the call and explained what had happened thus far. Another contraction came, this one he actually felt, and he grunted in surprise. Castiel turned to look at him and he nodded. That was definitely a real one. He hung up the phone and climbed into the bed.

“He’ll be here in about an hour. He’s still assisting with another birth.”

“An hour?!” Dean cried.

“He said a first labor is always the slowest, so you have plenty of time. I’m supposed to time your contractions now.” Castiel explained.

“Well, I just had one.” Dean complained.

Castiel checked the time on his phone and then they waited. Ten minutes later Dean felt another one, just painful enough to make him grunt again.

“Yes, we have time.” He said confidently, garnering a dirty look from his pregnant mate. “Sorry love, but we do.”

He fluffed the pillows behind Dean and brought the tray of food over to the bed. It took some coaxing but he got some of the soup into the cranky Omega, and a cup of tea. He’d have to make a real meal once the pup was born. He knew Dean would be starving by that point. 

By the time the midwife finally arrive almost two hours later the contractions were a little more than six minutes apart, and they were becoming increasingly painful. Castiel went downstairs to let the man in.

“How is he?” Inias asked. Castiel sighed and closed the door behind him.

“Would miserable be too harsh of a term?” It was a lame attempt at lightening the mood, but Inias smiled anyway.

“Miserable sounds about right. How far apart are they now?”

“Roughly six minutes.” Dean let out a cry from the second floor and Castiel checked the time on his phone again. “Make that five minutes.” Inias chuckled and started up the stairs. When they reached the bedroom Dean was whimpering and rubbing at his swollen belly. Castiel climbed across the bed to wipe away the tears that were streaming down the Omega’s face.

“That one really hurt.” Dean admitted. Castiel kissed his temple and brushed back his already sweaty hair.

“I know darling, but soon our pup will be here.” He knew better than to comment on how all this pain would be worth it just to see their child. Dean might claw his eyes out just for spite.

“Call Sam.” Dean commanded. Castiel pulled out his phone and dialed his brother-in-law.

“Cas? Is Dean ok?” Sam asked the moment he answered.

“It’s time. We’re a couple of hours into labor now, his water broke already. Inias is here.” Castiel replied.

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes. Tell Dean that, ok?” 

“I sure will. See you soon.” Castiel hung up and stuffed the phone in his pocket just in time for another contraction. Thankfully Inias was now timing them.

“I need to check you Dean, can you lay back for me?” 

With a grunt Dean scooted down further until he was laying on his back. He lifted his legs and stared at the ceiling as Inias checked him.

“You’re doing quite well Dean, progressing faster than I had expected. You’re at six centimeters. Only four more to go and your pup will be here.” Inias pulled off his gloves and smiled at the couple. Dean just glared at him as Castiel helped him back up into a sitting position.

It was less than twenty minutes before Sam was pounding his way up the stairs. He burst into the bedroom panting from the exertion. Dean actually smiled at the sight of him.

“Sammy, you came.”

“Like I would miss this.” Sam scoffed and then smiled at his brother. He moved around to the other side of the bed and sat down on the edge. Dean pulled him closer so he could scent him, sighing as the familiar smell of his brother enveloped him. 

“How are you doing man?” Sam asked when Dean finally laid back against the pillows.

“It hurts like a bitch Sammy, but Inias here seems to think I’m moving along pretty fast, so maybe this will all be over by morning.” Dean replied. When the next contract ripped through him he actually lost all ability to make sound. He simply gasped silently, leaning forward and grasping his belly until it was over. Then he was gasping for air as the room started to spin.

“Holy fuck that hurt!” 

Castiel helped Dean sit up more and then he positioned himself behind his mate so that he could help him sit up better during the contractions. Dean reached out and grabbed his hand on the next one, nearly breaking his fingers, but he kept his mouth shut. A few bruised fingers were nothing compared to having one’s body stretched open for the arrival of a new life. Sam disappeared to the bathroom and when he returned he had a wet wash cloth that he laid over his brother’s forehead. Dean sighed at the coolness of the material but his pleasure was short lived. Four minutes later another contraction was causing him blinding pain. More footsteps in the hall alerted them that someone knew had arrived. Charlie and Jess appeared in the doorway, both looking uncertain but excited.

“How are you holding up there Dean?” Charlie asked. Dean grunted as another contraction came and glared at her.

“How do I look like I’m holding up?” He snapped. Castiel shook his head at her when she looked stunned by his anger. She understood. Dean didn’t really mean that. She forced a smile. “I’ll be downstairs calling everyone. I’ll start with Gabe.” She announced.

“I’ll go help her. I know she’ll miss at least a few people.” Jess said before following the red head out of the room.

‘Wish it was one of them doing this instead of me.” Dean complained after the next contraction ended. He was virtually pouring sweat and Sam was trying to use the wash cloth to mop it up now.

“I want this shirt off, I’m hot!” Dean complained as he tugged at his tee shirt. It was already plastered to his body but Castiel helped him remove it. Naked, Dean settled back against his mate and found his hand again.

“I’m not going to be one of those Omegas that screams and blames their mate for this. I know it took us both to get to this point. I just want this to be over already.” Dean sighed.

Castiel leaned in to kiss the mating bite on Dean’s shoulder. “And this is what sets you apart from other Omegas, and is part of the reason why I love you so damn much. You’re unique Dean.” Dean managed to huff a small laugh at that. 

“Seven centimeters.” Inias announced after the next check. Dean let out a low growl of disapproval. This wasn’t going fast enough for his taste. Another contraction ripped through him and he fell back against Castiel when it was over, panting hard and trying to catch his breath.

“Still not wanting to blame me?” Castiel kissed his mate’s forehead and used the damp washcloth to push the already damp hair off his mate’s forehead. Dean leaned back and glared at him, not bothering to give an answer. Castiel chuckled softly.

“You’re doing great Dean. Did you guys pick out names yet?” Sam asked, trying to take his brother’s mind off the pain. 

“Yeah, we did. If it’s a girl, Sophia Grace. It’s a boy, William James.” Dean replied. For a moment it worked, he thought about his pup and getting to hold it for the first time in his arms. Wouldn’t be much longer now.

“I thought maybe you’d name her Mary if it’s a girl.” Sam said softly. Dean reached out and squeezed his brother’s hand.

“No, there’s only one Mary Winchester.” 

Another longer, more painful contraction had Dean gritting his teeth and groaning through it. He was holding one of Castiel’s hands and one of Sam’s, and he was crushing both of them. The other men remained quiet though. When it passed Dean’s body went limp and he panted. 

“Feeling the pressure yet?” Inias asked? Dean shook his head. “No, not yet, but fuck it hurts!”

Inias gave him a sympathetic smile. He had four kids of his own and he knew how painful it could be.

“You’re doing great though Dean, trust me.” Inias said, trying to be reassuring. Dean just leaned his head back against his husband’s chest and closed his eyes. A knock on the door made everyone turn to look.

“Come in.” Castiel called out. The door opened and Ellen, Bobby’s wife poked her head in. She was holding up bottles of water.

“Is he staying hydrated? How’s it going?” She asked.

“It sucks!” Dean growled but he held out a hand for one of the bottles. She handed it to him and he quickly opened it. He took a few sips before another contraction rocked him. Castiel took the bottle before he could drop it and drank some. Ellen handed a bottle to Inias who thanked her, and one to Sam too. 

“Thanks.” Sam said, his eyes still trained on his brother as the contraction continued. Inias was checking Dean again.

“Nine centimeters Dean! Once you reach ten it’ll be time to push!”

Dean just leaned back against Castiel’s chest and sighed. He was done with this shit. He just wanted the pup here already. Ellen was still standing by Sam watching Dean carefully.

“Do you need anything?” She directed the question to Castiel.

“Baby, do you need anything else?” Castiel asked his mate softly.

“Can you get this wet again? With cold water.” Dean dragged the washcloth off his forehead and handed it to her. 

“Of course sweetie.” She took it and left the room. Another contraction wracked Dean while she was gone and she returned just as it was finally passing. She laid the cloth across his forehead before leaning down to kiss the top of his head.

“Bobby and I will be downstairs, but if any of you need anything at all, just call out for us.” She looked at Castiel who nodded and mouthed the words ‘thank you’ to her before she slipped from the room. 

Downstairs the people gathered sat around the kitchen island listening intently to the goings on upstairs with a mixture of excitement and worry. When Ellen returned all eyes fell on her.

‘Nine centimeters.” She announced.

“That’s close, right?” Jess asked. Ellen nodded. “At ten he should start feeling the urge to push.”

Upstairs Dean screamed. All eyes went to the ceiling.

“But he’s doing ok?” Charlie asked. She was worried about her friend.

“He looks good for being most of the way through labor. It’s been what, four hours since Sam called us? And it was at least a couple of hours before they even called him that he was in labor. Plus, who knows how long he was actually in labor before his water even broke. He’s probably been in labor since sometime yesterday and just didn’t realize it.” Ellen explained.

“I never thought we were going to reach this point.” Bobby huffed. They all nodded in agreement. No one had anticipated Dean settling down, and certainly not with an Alpha. 

“But I’m glad he did. Castiel is a wonderful man. He makes Dean so happy.” Ellen smiled as she thought about Dean with his mate. She had liked Castiel immediately upon first meeting him and seeing how happy he was making Dean. The fact that he was exceptionally polite, and shy made her like him even more. Dean and Sam were like her own children and she wished for nothing but their happiness. With Castiel, Dean finally had that. And now they were going to be bringing their first child into the world. She was beyond excited. The men had already made it clear that she and Bobby would be treated like grandparents and called as such. Needless to say she was eager to hold her grandchild in her arms. Dean cried out again and this time it was a strangled, painful sound followed by loud grunting.

“He’s pushing now.” Ellen said excitedly. 

“I have to say, I’m glad I won’t have to push a child out. I can’t imagine how painful it is.” Jess muttered. Ellen shot her a dirty look.

“You can have them just fine. I did. It’s possible for an Alpha to carry. You just choose to make Sam do it.” There was judgment in her tone that Jess didn’t like hearing, but she kept her mouth shut. 

“Well, someday I’ll find my mate and I’ll happily carry our pups.” Charlie said, her tone ever cheerful. Bobby just raised an eyebrow at her.

Upstairs Dean screamed again. Almost as soon as he stopped, the screaming started again. Inias and Castiel could be heard as well, encouraging Dean.

“Won’t be long now.” Bobby remarked. The doorbell rang and Charlie hurried to get it. 

“Gabe!” She exclaimed as she pulled Castiel’s brother into the house and into a hug.

“Hey Charlie. How’s it going? Do we have a pup yet?” He asked as he followed her into the kitchen.

Dean was screaming again. There was maybe thirty seconds between contractions now. Possibly less.

“Almost. They’re coming hard and fast now.” Ellen said. Gabe tool the last remaining stool at the counter and joined the others in their silent waiting. Each time Dean screamed he winced. 

Another half hour came of them listening to Dean screaming and pushing before they heard a new sound. The sound of a baby crying. Before the others could react Gabe was off his seat and flying up the stairs. He ran into the bedroom just as the pup was being laid on Dean’s chest.

“Oh!” Gabe gasped at the sight of the squirming pup and his brother looked up at him. He could see the tears of joy in Castiel’s eyes.

“It’s a boy!” The Alpha cried. Gabe slowly approached the bed and climbed up on it to sit on the other side of Dean. Sam was already sitting to his left, crying as he helped wipe the newborn down.

“He’s so perfect. Cas look, he’s perfect.” Dean murmured over and over as he touched his pup. Inias cut the umbilical cord and handed Sam a fresh towel to dry the pup off.

“Oh! So tiny!” Charlie cried from the doorway. She edged slowly into the room and Dean patted the bed next to where Gabe was currently sitting.

“Come here Red.” He said, and she happily climbed up into the bed.

“Meet William James.” Dean told her. Charlie couldn’t fight the tears that had been threatening to spill ever since she’d heard that first cry. 

“Billy!” She managed to say in between choked sobs. She was so happy for her friend. Dean smiled up at her.

“Yep, Billy.”

Everyone came to greet the newest member of their dysfunctional pack, and everyone gushed over how adorable he was. Inias took the baby long enough to get his height and weight before handing him right back, this time dressed and bundled tightly inside a baby blanket. He sleep peacefully in Dean’s arms as everyone watched in awe.

“He’s so beautiful.” Ellen sighed.

After twenty minutes of ogling Dean and the baby it became clear that the new dads were both agitated. They wanted to be alone with their tiny family so Bobby gathered everyone, Sam included, and they left, but not before Sam promised to call later and make sure Dean and the baby were ok. Gabe made a similar promise, and then they were alone with the midwife.

“So, in a few days I want you and Billy here down at the hospital for a wellness checkup. It’s standard procedure.” Inias said as he gathered his bags and stood up.

“I’ll have them there.” Castiel promised. Inias bid them goodnight and left. Alone now Castiel decided it was time for a cleanup. They had plastic on under the sheets to protect the mattress, but the sheets were basically shot. He needed to get them off the bed so Dean could lay down again and get some sleep. He wiggled his way out from under his mate and helped Dean to sit up. 

“I’ll go get the rocking chair from the nursery.” He announced before leaving. A minute later he was awkwardly carrying in the rocking chair that Dean had been insistent that they needed. He set it down near the window and helped Dean up from the bed. Once he had Dean in the chair he returned to the bed and stripped it down, though he left the plastic in place. No need to remove it until Dean was no longer bleeding. He tossed the sheets in the garbage, there was no salvaging them. When he returned to the bedroom he found Dean dozing in the chair, their son cradled in his arms. Once he had clean sheets on the bed and recreated Dean’s pillow nest he woke his husband up.

“What?” Dean could barely open his eyes, he was so tired.

“Come on sweetheart, I got the bed all cleaned up so you can lay down.” Castiel helped him stand up and move back to the bed. The pup was just starting to fuss and Dean settled back against the pillows to feed him. 

“I’ll go make us something to eat. I know you have to be at least a little hungry by now.” Castiel said.

“I’m actually starving now.” Dean admitted through a yawn.

Castiel leaned over to kiss Dean’s forehead before he left the room to go make some sandwiches. When he returned he found his husband and pup asleep again. Dean was on his side, curled around their son. It brought a smile to his face. He sat down next to his husband and gently rubbed his back to wake him up. Dean stretched and rolled onto his back to look up at him.

“You brought food?” He asked. Castiel held up a sandwich and Dean grabbed it eagerly. 

“Do you need a shower? Castiel asked him. Dean shrugged.

“Yeah, but I’m too tired right now. I’ll take one later.” 

Castiel kissed his forehead and watched as Dean finished off the sandwich. He handed him a second one, pleased to see the Omega had his appetite back finally. His eyes fell on their pup who was still sleeping soundly between them.

“He really is beautiful.” 

Dean looked down at their son and smiled. “Yeah, he really is. I can’t believe he’s finally here.” Castiel nodded in agreement.

“Want me to move him to his bassinet? I can bring it in here for now, so we’re not far from him.”

“Sure, but for a little while longer I’d just like to sleep with him.” Dean finished the last bite of his sandwich and settled back against the pillows again. Giving birth was exhausting and he was finding it very difficult to keep his eyes open. Castiel pulled the blankets over his mate before taking the now empty tray back down to the kitchen. As he reached the first floor he heard his phone ringing. He followed the sound into the living room where his phone was on one of the side tables. 

“Hello?” He asked as he answered the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who expected it to be a boy? Threw most of you for a loop I bet. Most of the other fics where I add in a child, it's a girl. I don't do it because I'm a woman writing a fic, I do it because I am the mother of two girls, and it just comes naturally to me. But for this one I felt a boy was the better route to go. Further proof that Dean has chosen the right mate, that Castiel won't do to their son what his own father did to him. Oh, that's right, you don't know what John did to him! Well, stay tuned for the next chapter. Shit is about to hit the proverbial fan as they say...
> 
> And who's on the phone????


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel receives a phone call that turns his and Dean's world upside down, and thank to Charlie he learns the real reason as to why Dean and his father are not on speaking terms. It's worse than he had first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you all not to get too comfortable.

“Hello?” He asked as he answered the call.

“Castiel? Is this Castiel Novak?” The woman on the line asked. The voice sounded vaguely familiar.

“Yes, this is Castiel.” He replied.

The woman sighed in obvious relief.

“I’m so glad I was able to reach you! I couldn’t reach Dean’s cell phone. This is Jody Mills. We met last year during the break in at Dean’s house?”

“Oh, yes! I remember you Ms. Mills. How can I help you?” He asked. 

“Do you know how I might be able to reach Dean? It’s rather important.” She replied.

“Dean is my husband and mate. He actually just gave birth to our son about an hour ago and he’s sleeping upstairs. Is there something I can help you with?” It worried him that Officer Mills would be trying to reach Dean.

“Oh, well, congratulations, on all of that. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, especially on such a special day as this but I had to warn Dean. Alistair Kane escaped prison late last night. It’s believed he’s heading back this way.” Jody replied.

Castiel was pretty sure his blood just froze in his veins. Alistair had escaped? He immediately moved to the alarm panel to make sure it was activated. It wasn’t, so he set the alarm. The Colt had been eventually returned and it was back in its lockbox under the bed upstairs, and he had the gun Bobby had recently given him, so that gave him a little peace of mind, but he still feared for his mate and child.

“Castiel?” Jody asked. He realized he had zoned out on her.

“I’m here.” He said.

“I’d like to put a car on your house for a few days, until we catch him.” She told him. He frowned at the idea of cops sitting outside of the house day after day until they caught this sicko. There was no way he was going in to work until Alistair was safely behind bars again.

“Do you know for certain that he’s coming here? Is he still after Dean? He has to realize by now that I claimed him. So what, he’ll come to kill Dean? To kill me? How concerned should I really be?” He asked.

“We’re not exactly sure at this point. All we know is that he had assistance. He was being transported to another maximum security prison and someone crashed into the transport vehicle. Alistair was broken out. His old cell mate said that ever since he was put with Alistair all the man talked about was an Omega that needed to be punished for not submitting like he should. Said he was going to teach him once and for all who his Alpha really was. Dean’s name came up in the conversation. So we are assuming Dean is the Omega he was referring to.”

It felt as though all of the blood in Castiel’s body had suddenly turned to ice. His mate was in danger.

“I need to get him out of here.” He said suddenly.

“I’m not sure that would be the best idea. If you leave we won’t be able to protect him, or you. You’ll be in danger as well since you’re the Alpha that challenged his claim and took Dean for yourself. I know that’s not how it went down, but that is how he’s going to see it. In order to have Dean he needs to kill you, destroy the bond, and anything connected to you, which includes your pup. Do you understand what I’m telling you Castiel? Alistair is not only going to come after Dean, he’s going to come after your entire family. You need to sit tight. He could already be in town. I have a car on the way to your place now.”

Castiel let out a growl and Jody fell silent. She understood his anger and concern.

“Castiel, I’m on my way to your house right now. I’ll be there in about five minutes. We’re going to keep Dean and your pup safe, you hear me?” She said. Castiel heard a car door closing and assumed she was getting into her car.

“Yeah, yeah, I hear you.” He replied, his voice low as he studied the windows and thought about any way that someone could break into the house. The house had an alarm system. He was extremely grateful to Bobby for having installed it, and for the backup system he’d added in as well. He went into the living room and began checking the windows to make sure they were closed tight and locked.

“I’ll see you when you get here Officer Mills. I need to warn my brother in law. He might be in danger as well.” He said.

“Of course. I’m almost to your place now. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

“Don’t ring the bell, just knock, I’ll hear you.” He told her before he hung up. He immediately dialed Sam.

“Cas? Is everything ok?” Sam asked sleepily. Castiel almost felt guilty for waking the man up.

“No, everything is not ok. I just got a call from Officer Jody Mills, do you remember her?” He asked.

“What? Wait, she handled the break in and your assault, right? Why would she be calling?” Sam asked. He was more alert than he had been a moment ago.

“Alistair escaped. They believe he’s on his way here.” Castiel replied.

“Oh…shit!”

“Understatement of the year there Sam. I’m calling to warn you and Jess. Officer Mills made it sound like he’s on a mission to claim Dean, and the only way he can do that is to get rid of me and Billy, and anyone else that might oppose his claim. That would be you and Jess. So, I suggest you go stay with Lisa for a few days. Just until they catch him.” Castiel explained.

There were noises in the background and then Sam was whispering to someone. He knew it was Jess and that Sam was explaining the situation. She gasped and then they were talking louder and in frantic voices.

“Jess is calling Lisa now.” Sam announced.

“Please, text me or call me once you’re at her place. And don’t go back to yours for anything. Not until they capture him and lock him away for good.” Castiel pleaded.

“Yeah, ok. I’m gathering my books and stuff now. Jess is on the phone with Lisa. I’ll text once we’re there. Call me if that fucker shows up there, ok?” 

“I will. Be safe Sam, you and Jess both.” Castiel said.

“You too Cas. Take care of my brother and nephew.” 

The call disconnected and Castiel checked the rest of the windows on the first floor. He had just checked the backdoor when he heard the knock at the front door. He backtracked through the house and checked through the peephole. It was Officer Mills. He opened the door and let her in. Before he closed the door he spotted a sedan parked across the street where two men were sitting.

“Those your guys?” He nodded toward the car. Without looking back she nodded.

“Yes. I also have another car doing a patrol.” She was carrying a bag over her shoulder. Castiel closed the door and locked it before checking the alarm again.

“Have you told Dean yet?” She asked.

“No, I was checking the windows and doors down here and I called Sam. Dean is asleep.” He replied. She nodded.

“I’d tell him soon though. If anything happens he’ll be angry if he’s the last person to know.” 

Castiel sighed deeply. He was exhausted but there was no way he’d be able to sleep now. And she was right.

“Alright, I’ll go up and tell him now.” 

Jody sat down on the couch and pulled out a two way radio. She spoke briefly to the car outside and Castiel didn’t stop to listen to the conversation. He needed to tell his husband exactly what was going on.

Dean looked so peaceful curled up with their pup in the bed. After the misery he’d gone through the last few weeks of the pregnancy he looked almost angelic laying there. Castiel couldn’t help but smile at the sight. This was his little family, and they were his everything. Reluctantly he sat down on the bed and gently shook Dean to wake him up. Slowly those green eyes that he loved so much opened.

“What’s the matter?” Dean mumbled.

“Honey, I got a phone call a little while ago. I have some bad news.” Castiel wasn’t sure exactly how to give him the news. Dean winced as he forced himself into a sitting position.

“Did someone die?” He asked.

“No, actually, it’s worse than that.” Castiel was fiddling with the edge of the blanket as he tried to find the right words to tell his mate what was happening. His scent told Dean that something was terribly wrong though and the Omega sat up completely. Moving carefully around the sleeping pup he climbed into his husband’s lap and wrapped his arms around Castiel who immediately reciprocated the gesture. Dean wasn’t sure what could be worse than someone dying, but it was clearly bad enough to have his Alpha agitated and scared. The pup whimpered in his sleep and wrinkled his nose as his father’s scent reached him.

“Talk to me babe, what’s going on?” Dean asked softly. Castiel buried his nose in the crook of Dean’s neck, breathing in his scent in an attempt to calm himself down.

“Alistair escaped. The police believe he’s on his way here.” 

Dean pulled back so sharply that he would have fallen right out of the Alpha’s lap had Castiel not been holding on to him.

“What?!” 

Castiel pulled him close again as he tried to soothe him.

“It’s alright. Officer Mills called me to tell me, and then she came over. She’s downstairs right now, and there is a car across the street watching the house. You’re safe, Billy is safe. I won’t let anyone or anything harm you.” He could feel Dean trembling in his arms and smell the fear that emanated from him. The pup started to squirm and then cry as the smell reached him. Castiel eased Dean off his lap and reached over to scoop his son up. He forced himself to calm down and cradled the fussy infant close enough that the pup could pick up on his scent. Slowly the crying turned to soft whimpers, and then he drifted off again. Dean on the other hand was sitting next to Castiel with a look of abject terror on his face.

“Shhh, it’s alright sweetheart, the alarm is set, every door and window on the first floor is secure, Officer Mills is here, and you have me. I will never let anything happen to you or our pup.” Castiel told him. Dean looked over at him with tears in his eyes and nodded. He knew Castiel would protect him to the death. Hell, he had tried to do that once before. What if this time Alistair came with a gun? What then?

“I’m going to go get the bassinet. I’ll be right back.” Castiel stood up, taking Billy with him. He returned a minute later pushing the bassinet in front of him. Billy was sleeping soundly in the middle of it.

“I want to talk to her.” Dean stood up, wincing at the tenderness in his abdomen and the pain that shot through his groin. He wasn’t going to let that stop him though.

“You…might want some pants or a nightshirt. And you’re bleeding again. Let’s get you cleaned up, then I’ll send her up here to talk to you, alright?” Castiel had left the bassinet near the bed and he moved to Dean’s side. 

“Yeah, alright.” Dean conceded. 

After a quick shower and a change into a clean night shirt, Dean was back in bed, tucked in lovingly by Castiel. Once he was comfortable Castiel went downstairs to talk to Officer Mills. Dean grabbed his phone and began searching for info on Alistair’s escape. There were several articles on it and each one frightened him more than the last. When Jody finally popped her head in the room Dean practically jumped.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” She said sheepishly.

“No, it’s alright. I guess now I’m just a bit nervous.” He admitted.

She moved further into the room, pausing to look down at the sleeping pup.

“Wow, he’s beautiful. Congratulations by the way. I hear he just made his entrance into the world today.”

“Uh, yeah.” 

Jody moved to sit on the edge of the bed, her attention now directed on Dean. She explained to him everything that she had already explained to Castiel who was standing near the door listening.

“Who do you think helped him? Will they come too?” Dean asked.

“We’re not sure who helped him, but we have a few ideas. We’re ready for anything Alistair might try. You’re safe Dean, you, Castiel, and your son.” Though she was trying to reassure him, he wasn’t convinced. He looked up at his husband and frowned.

“There’s something fundamentally wrong with Alistair if thinks he can just come in here and literally steal my husband.” Castiel didn’t mean for it to come out as a growl, but it did. He was angry and scared but focusing mainly on being angry. He didn’t want to scare Dean any more than he already had.

“You’re absolutely right. But it’s not going to come to that. Alistair is not getting in here.” Jody said firmly.

She was very strong willed for a Beta. To both Castiel and Dean it was almost like she was an Alpha trapped in a Beta’s body. She was determined to keep their family safe and Castiel was grateful to have her on their side.

“I know you’re still exhausted, so try and get some sleep. I’ll be downstairs and Castiel will be nearby as well. We have a car outside too.” Jody said.

“Wait, what about Sam? Are Sam and Jess in any danger?” Dean asked. He shuddered at the thought that his brother could be harmed because of this sicko.

“I already called him, told them to go to Lisa’s. They’ll be ok.” Castiel said. Dean relaxed a bit at that. Lisa’s was good but he’d feel better if they were here at the house.

“Let Bobby know too. In case Alistair shows up at the garage looking for me.” 

Castiel nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He placed a quick call to Bobby. He didn’t care at this point if he was waking people up. If something were to happen and they didn’t know, they’d never forgive him for not warning them. After updating Bobby he placed a quick call to Charlie. She told him she was coming back to the house. There was no arguing with her so he just agreed. She was possibly the most stubborn Beta he had ever met.

“Charlie is coming to stay here at the house.” Castiel announced when they hung up. Dean seemed to visibly relax at hearing that. Charlie was one of the few people that Dean trusted explicitly, and if she was here at the house he would feel better. She’d be safe here.

Jody went back down to the living room and Castiel went about checking all of the windows on the second floor. He placed a call to the alarm company to alert them to the threat, and when Charlie arrived he let her in. She was now laying in the bed with Dean talking about everything she had planned for the upcoming baby shower. He appreciated her efforts to distract his mate. Dean’s scent was still mildly agitated but nothing like it had been earlier. Castiel left them alone for a bit and went to stand in the nursery. It was quiet, peaceful in there. He let his mind wander as he thought of Billy growing up in here, playing with his toys, learning to crawl, moving from the bassinet, to the crib, and eventually to a big boy bed. He thought about future pups and how much space they would need. This house wouldn’t be big enough for much more than two pups. He hoped he could convince Dean to start looking for someplace bigger. Someplace safer…

A hand on his shoulder startled him and he spun around to find himself looking at Charlie. He relaxed.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. Dean finally fell asleep. I thought I’d come see how you’re doing.” She said.

“I’m glad you were able to persuade him to get some rest. He hasn’t slept nearly enough since Billy arrived.” He told her.

“This is pretty messed up, huh.” She said, and the bitter tone to her voice caught Castiel off guard. She was almost always perky and upbeat, even in the face of negativity. It was something he greatly admired about her.

“Yes, I would have to agree. I hope they catch him and this time, when they lock him up, that they throw away the key.” He said. She nodded in agreement before moving further into the room. She ran a hand over the railing of the crib, stopping to touch the blanket Castiel had worked for months on.

“You did a good job on this. I’m surprised he’s not wrapped up in this right now.” She picked the blanket up and observed the shell pattern that he had eventually added into the design. 

“Inias wrapped him in a receiving blanket for now, and the house isn’t cold. When the weather grows colder I think that will work nicely to keep him warm.” 

She put the blanket back and moved on to the changing table. Honestly there was no need for a baby shower, Castiel had gone out and purchased everything they could possibly need for the baby before Dean was even out of the second trimester, but Charlie was still having one. Castiel hoped their family and friends would supply them with clothes and more diapers. He hadn’t bought any clothes aside from a few neutral colored sleepers and onsies because they had chosen not to learn the sex of their pup ahead of time. They wanted the element of surprise so they had decided to wait until the pup arrived. Castiel was absolutely thrilled to have a son, though he’d have been just as happy with a daughter. He watched Charlie moving around the room. She noticed the missing rocking chair but said nothing. Maybe she had seen it in the bedroom? She touched each of the stuffed animals that lined the top of the dresser. One in particular caught her attention. She picked it up and sniffed it.

“Who gave you this one?” She asked. Castiel crossed the room to look at it. It was nothing that really stood out, just a simple brown teddy bear, but when she held it up to his nose he caught a familiar scent that made him growl. He grabbed the bear and looked at the tag on its ear.

“Dean’s father sent this. I don’t remember him mentioning that his father had sent anything.” 

“Maybe he doesn’t know? He didn’t really help set up in here, he was too swollen to stand on his feet for very long. Maybe it was Bobby or Ellen that received it and put it in here.” Charlie suggested.

“Without telling me or Dean? And if that were the case, why does it smell like Alistair?” He held the bear out to her again. She took it and smelled it for a second time. She knew John Winchester, knew his scent rather well as she had spent a lot of time in the Winchester house as a kid, and she didn’t smell him anywhere on the bear.

“John’s scent isn’t even there. Just that nasty one that I assume is Alistair’s. What do you think this means?” She asked.

“I think it means that Alistair, or one of his goons has been in my house, and they know about Billy.” He replied. He snatched the bear back and practically ran from the room. Charlie followed. She had expected him to go to the bedroom where Dean was still sleeping but instead he ran down the stairs. She followed him into the living room where he was holding the bear out to Jody.

“This was in my son’s bedroom. It reeks of Alistair. It’s labeled from John, Dean’s father, but they’re not on speaking terms, so there’s no way he’d send this. Someone has been in my house!” His voice had risen and he was nearly shouting as he shook the bear in her face. She had been sitting on the couch but she quickly stood up. She took the bear from him and sniffed it. Alistair had a scent not easily forgotten and she could smell it on the stuffed animal. 

“How is this possible if he just escaped last night?” Charlie asked.

“I can think of a dozen ways it would be possible. I’m guessing that someone delivering furniture is associated with him.” Jody took the bear and dropped it into an evidence bag that she had in her luggage. She placed a call to the station to arrange for the bear to be picked up.

“Show me the room, I want to look around for anything else.”

Castiel led her up to the second floor. Charlie tagged along, too nervous to remain alone on the first floor. Castiel moved around the room smelling everything while Jody asked questions.

“When you got married, did you put an announcement in the paper?” 

“Yes, we did. Why?”

“I think someone has been sending him information on you and Dean. Did you announce when you were pregnant?”

“No, but we were planning to announce his birth.” Castiel replied.

“Well, clearly they know Dean was pregnant. I am going to contact Dean’s father and make sure he’s safe. I realize they’re estranged, but the fact that the bear is labeled as having come from him leads me to believe he is involved in some way, even if he doesn’t realize it. Where do his parents live?”

“His mother died when he was just a pup, not long after his brother was born. A house fire. John lives back in Kansas still as far as I know.” Castiel replied.

Not finding anything else in the room that smelled like Alistair they split up and searched the rest of the house. They could find no other traces of the man, so Jody excused herself to make the necessary phone calls to track down Dean’s father. Castiel decided to go sit in the bedroom with Dean, though he was not telling the man about the bear, at least not yet. He asked Charlie and Jody to remain quiet about it for now as well. He laid back against the pillows, smiling to himself when Dean rolled over in his sleep to snuggle up against him. It was late and he was exhausted but he was too wound up to sleep, or so he thought. When he woke up several hours later it was to the sound of Billy crying and Dean trying to soothe the pup. Castiel sat up on one elbow to watch as his mate nursed their pup. It brought a smile to his face.

“Did they catch him yet?” Dean asked softly, not wanting to startle the baby.

“If they had I think Jody would have come and woken us up.” Castiel replied. Dean frowned. He wanted this nightmare over with.

“Where’s Charlie?” He asked.

“I’m not sure. Either downstairs with Jody, or maybe in the guest bedroom.” Castiel stretched and put an arm around his mate. He leaned in to scent his pup, smiling when the baby gurgled and turned his head to catch his father’s scent.

“He’s so beautiful.” Castiel murmured. He reached out his with his free hand to let the baby grip his finger.

“He’s absolutely perfect, isn’t he?” Dean asked, his voice full of awe.

“He really is.” Castiel agreed. He kissed the top of the baby’s head and then leaned in to kiss his mate. A knock at the door drew their attention.

“Come in.” Castiel called out. Charlie poked her head in.

“Is Billy awake? Can I hold him?” She asked. Dean smiled and patted the bed for her to come and sit down. When she did Dean placed the pup in her arms.

“Oh! He’s so tiny!” She gushed as she snuggled him closer.

“Didn’t feel that way coming out.” Dean grumbled, but he was smiling. Their son was worth every ounce of the pain he had endured.

“I can see a bit of both of you in him. He has your hair Cas.” She said as she studied the baby’s face. His eyes were open but in that lighting she couldn’t tell what color they really were.

“He’ll change a million times over the next few months. And I bet he’ll lose that hair. I’m the only one in my family with dark hair, so he’ll probably have Dean’s hair eventually. Or maybe even Sam’s.” Castiel explained.

“I hope he has your freckles Dean. He’ll be adorable if he does.” Charlie smiled up at her friend and he smiled back.

“He probably will, poor kid.”

“I think he’ll be handsome if he has your freckles.” Castiel said. Dean gave him a dubious look.

“What? I love your freckles. They bring out the green in your eyes.” Castiel argued. Dean just rolled his eyes and turned back to look at Charlie and his pup.

“Are you planning to baptize him?” She asked.

“Yes. But we’re still discussing the details.” Castiel explained.

“Ok, I was just wondering.” She brought the baby closer to her face and rubbed her nose against his. He made a snuffling noise that made everyone in the room smile.

“He is so precious!” Charlie gushed. When Billy had finally fallen asleep she gently laid him in the bassinet.

“Are you guys hungry? I can make you something.” She offered.

“Well, I am a bit hungry.” Dean looked over at Castiel who shrugged.

“Sure, whatever you make will be fine.” 

She smiled brightly before leaving. A few minutes later there came another knock at the door.

 

This time Castiel got up to answer it. Dean had been dozing with his head resting on Castiel’s chest and he let out an irritate grunt at losing his human pillow but the Alpha didn’t want him to know just yet what was happening. He opened the door and found Jody standing there.

“Can we talk? Downstairs?” She asked. He nodded and looked back at the bed where Dean had already fallen back asleep. Closing the door behind him he followed the officer back down to the first floor.

“So what’s up?” He asked once they were in the kitchen. Charlie was already there sitting at the island with a cup of coffee when they walked in.

“I had my men do a search for Dean’s father. They found him living in Kansas, Lawrence to be specific, and they contacted the department there. A couple of sheriffs went to talk to him, but they found the front door kicked open and blood on the floor in two different rooms. They’re analyzing it now and treating it like it’s a crime scene.” Jody explained. 

Castiel sat down hard next to Charlie, the shock and weight of the situation hitting him like a freight train. Dean was estranged from his father for reasons that he still was not completely comfortable talking about. He needed to know the whole story.

“Charlie, why exactly is Dean not on speaking terms with his dad? He shuts down every time I bring the subject up and I try not to push him. He is the angriest Omega you’ll ever meet if he feels cornered. It’s one topic he just will not discuss with me.”

Charlie chewed on her lower lip for a minute as she considered his question. Dean was going to kill her, but she had to believe he’d eventually forgive her. His life and the lives of his family were in danger. 

“Ok, so John Winchester, he’s a traditionalist. He’s one of those dickhead Alpha’s that believes Omegas are for breeding and maintaining the house. They can’t, in his opinion, hold down good jobs and be useful members of society. His wife Mary was an Omega. John actually bought her from her father who was also a traditionalist. From what I understand he treated her well and he loved her very much, but they had some rough patches in the beginning. Mary died when Sam was really little so he never really got to know his mom. After her death he became a completely different person. John raised the boys on his own and when Dean presented as an Omega, John lost it. He like totally went off the deep end. He was never really gentle when he spoke to the boys, but he got really abusive after Dean turned out to be an Omega. It was actually kind of believed that he arranged for Dick Roman to take Dean because after Dean disappeared, John suddenly got a new car and started buying a lot of new stuff. He was a mechanic working a dead end job and drinking himself into debt before Dean disappeared. Dean never wanted to believe that about his father though. Dean came home a few months after his fifteenth birthday and thanks to Bobby and Ellen he was able to sue Dick Roman after he basically talked his way out of the charges. John drank even more after Dean came home. Bobby paid for the therapy. Dean saw a therapist for twelve years and up until recently he was still having the occasional nightmare. So when Sam presented as an Omega John went nuts. He beat Sam so bad he nearly killed him, and Dean had to fight him off. It’s not easy for an Omega to fight an Alpha, and well, it didn’t turn out well. Dean ended up having to knock his father over the head with a lamp. He grabbed Sam and they fled. Dean had just turned eighteen. He came here, to Bobby and Ellen, and they helped him get custody of Sam. John didn’t even contest it. He was ashamed that both of his sons were Omegas. Dean was granted custody because he was financially stable after winning his lawsuit. I don’t know how much of that part he told you, but he really took Roman to the cleaners. Bobby taught him how to invest and helped him open his first shop. Dean had three shops up and running before he was twenty one. And that’s about the time John tried to come back into his sons’ lives. I moved here and for a couple of years Dean, Sam and I all lived together, so I was home the day John showed up. He had the audacity to beg for money, and threaten Dean. Dean’s a better man than I could ever hope to be though. He bought his dad a house and a new car back in Kansas, and he paid off his dad’s debts just to get him to leave and agree to never come back again. As far as I know John hasn’t had contact since then.” 

Castiel listened to everything she said with a mixture of shock and anger. He couldn’t believe that someone would be so cruel to their own children, and as blatantly disregarding of them as even human beings just because of how they presented. He did not know John Winchester but he hated the man. Charlie patted his arm when she caught his scent.

“You understand though, right? Why he doesn’t want to talk about his dad? You’re nothing like John. I know if Billy turns out to be an Omega you wouldn’t condemn him.”

“I would never! I love my son, regardless of gender, and I would never treat any of our children different because of how they present!” Charlie punched his arm.

“Shh! You’ll wake Dean up!” She hissed. Too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dun dun dun*
> 
> Castiel is awesome, he'll protect his family, but Dean's a BAMF in his own right. No one threatens HIS family!
> 
> Enjoying it so far? Wondering how Dick plays into this? I'm sure you are. You'll just have to wait and see...
> 
> *Skips away singing na na na na na*


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hears them talking and demands answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally as far as I've gotten. Now, I will TRY to update daily from here, but I hold down a full time job and I'm a single mother, and I'm attempting to have a social life (hush, don't laugh), but I still spend A LOT of time at my computer writing, so I will try to keep up with the updates until I feel this story is complete. Please be patient, and don't give up on me, I have PLANS for this one.
> 
> I have an hour before I have to leave for work, so I will write until then. I hope this tides you all over for now!

A few minutes later Dean walked into the kitchen dressed in Castiel’s bathrobe.

“What’s going on down here? I can hear you guys talking and someone is upset.” He leaned towards Castiel and sniffed the air around him.

“It’s you. What the hell is going on? Someone better start talking.” He crossed his arms and waited. Castiel sighed deeply and looked up at his husband.

“Someone…was here.” He started off with. Dean raised an eyebrow.

“What the hell does that mean? Someone came here tonight? Was it Alistair? I can’t think he’d be that stupid, not with cops right out front.”

“No, not tonight. I mean someone was here in the last week or so. Inside the house. They left a stuffed animal in Billy’s room that reeks of Alistair, but since we didn’t pick up on his scent anywhere else in the house we know he wasn’t here. Plus he just broke out, but the scent left on the toy is a bit faded. So he sent someone here.” Castiel spoke slowly and forced himself to remain calm as he spoke. He didn’t want to agitate the man any more than he already was. Dean’s arms dropped to his sides and he looked from Castiel to Jody.

“You’re sure someone was in the house?” 

“Castiel said you had ordered some baby furniture and that it was brought up to the nursery. One of the delivery men could have left it.” She explained.

“Oh God… then he knows. He knows about Billy!” The panic Dean was feeling was filling the room with a sour smell that Castiel moved quickly to dispel. He stood up and pulled his husband into his arms. 

“He’s not touching our pup. No one is ever going to touch him.” He spoke softly so only Dean could hear him. The Omega wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head on his shoulder. He breathed in his Alpha’s scent which was surprisingly calm considering what was going on.

“Dean, I have some information you might not like.” Jody looked at Castiel who nodded. They couldn’t hide it from Dean much longer. Dean lifted his head to look at her.

“What news?”

“Well, the stuffed animal, it’s a teddy bear. Nothing particularly special about it, and the only scent we could pick up on it is one that Castiel identified as belonging to Alistair. But the bear has a tag on it that labels it as a gift from your father, John Winchester.”

Dean flinched at the mentioning of his father’s name. It was as though he had just been slapped in the face. He looked at Charlie who nodded grimly.

“Can I see it? I can tell you if he really signed it or not.” He asked. Jody pulled out her cell phone.

“I took pictures of the tag but I sent the bear in for analysis.” She explained as she pulled up the first of the pictures she had taken. He took the phone from her and slowly went through them.

“This isn’t my dad’s handwriting. I have seen it before though. I think I’m going to be sick…” He almost dropped the phone as he rushed from the room. Castiel followed him down the hall to the bathroom and found Dean heaving up the food he had eaten earlier into the toilet.

“Dean, whose handwriting is that? Is it Alistair’s?” He asked as he knelt down next to his husband. 

“No, it’s Dick’s! That’s Dick Roman’s handwriting!” Dean was sobbing and Castiel pulled him into his arms. Dean clung to him, his body trembling as he cried.

“We’re going to get to the bottom of this Dean, and no one, absolutely no one is ever going to harm you or Billy. That is my promise to you.” Castiel told him. He repeated the words over and over until Dean finally stopped shaking. 

“We need to get away, Billy isn’t safe here! We need to leave now!” Dean sat back, eyes wide with fear and he gripped at Castiel’s arms. “Come on Cas, we need to go!”

Castiel placed a hand gently against his husband’s cheek. “Darling, we can’t. We have to assume that we’re being watched and anywhere we try to go, we put you and Billy at risk. Until Alistair, or Dick makes a move, we’re safest right here. No one but you, me, and Bobby know that there is a secondary power source for the alarm system, so even if we lose power, the alarm will stay on. And we have the Colt upstairs as well as the shotgun Bobby gave me for my birthday. I thought it was an odd gift at the time, but now I am quite grateful for it. There is nothing that I won’t do to keep you and our son safe. You know that, right?”

Dean’s lower lip quivered but he nodded. All he could think about was that Castiel’s life was the one in danger, and Billy’s. It was Dean they wanted.

“You need to keep yourself safe. I’m not letting them hurt you Cas. I’m so sorry that this is happening. If I hadn’t met you your life wouldn’t be in danger now.” His face crumpled as he burst into tears again.

“Baby, this is not your fault! This is because some people are clearly mentally unstable and think they can take whatever they want. People are not objects to be taken. Well, they’re not getting you Dean, not ever. You are my world and I will die protecting you if it comes to that. But it won’t. Jody won’t let it, I won’t let it, and I sure as hell know you won’t let it. So let’s do whatever we need to do in order to keep our family safe, ok?” Castiel placed a hand on either side of his husband’s face and lifted it up so he could look the man in the eye. Dean sniffled but gave him a small smile.

“I’ll kill anyone that even thinks of hurting you.” Dean promised. Castiel smiled at that.

“I have no doubt that you would. This time though, aim higher. Center mass.” 

Dean’s eyes widened at hearing that. Castiel was encouraging a kill shot. “Yeah, ok. Center mass.”

Castiel helped Dean up off the floor. He was sore and bleeding pretty heavy but he wasn’t ready to go back upstairs yet. When Billy started crying Castiel hurried up to get him. Dean had gone to the living room to sit back on the couch and when Castiel came in with the pup he found that Jody and Charlie had joined him.

“How is the pain?” Jody was asking Dean.

“It hurts like a bitch, but mostly everything is just really sore.” He replied. He looked up at Castiel who was slowly rocking the pup in his arms and humming softly. Billy had stopped crying for now but Dean knew that he would soon need a diaper change. Castiel sensed it and went back upstairs to grab diaper changing supplies. When he returned to the living room he went about changing the newborn’s diaper on the other end of the couch before wrapping him back up and cradling him again. Billy settled back down and stared up into his father’s face. Dean watched how his husband interacted with their son and he wanted to feel happy, to bask in the love that Castiel felt for him and their pup, but he was terrified. He didn’t understand why Alistair or even Dick Roman would want to still come after him.

“Did you tell Jody?” Castiel asked him without looking up from the baby’s face. Still, Dean knew the Alpha was talking to him.

“No.” Dean turned to look at Jody who was sitting across from him in one of the armchairs.

“The handwriting on the bear is Dick Roman’s.” Jody’s eyes widened so much he thought they might pop right out of her head.

“You’re sure about this?” She asked. Dean turned to look at Charlie.

“Hey, can you go up to my room and in my closet there is a lock box on the top shelf. Bring it down here please?” She nodded and went to get it. When she returned she handed the box to him and he entered the combination for the lock. He looked up to see Castiel watching him intently. He had seen the box before, even asked about it, but Dean had never showed him the content. Not until now. 

As he lifted the lid everyone seemed to lean closer, curious as to the contents. Dean pulled out a folded manila envelope and reached into it to remove the papers inside.

“These are the court documents.” He said.

“From the case I came in on?” Jody asked.

“No, from when I was kidnapped by Dick Roman.” He replied. The lack of surprise on her face told him that Charlie had already brought her up to speed on that piece of ancient history. He leafed through the papers until he found one that looked like a photocopy of a police report.

“I’m not supposed to have this but Bobby has a friend on the police force back in Kansas and he gave me a copy to show my lawyers. It was a bit unethical, but Dick had money and a lot of government officials in his pocket already, including a lot of judges. So I needed to know what lies he had said. This is his written confession after his arrest.” He handed it to he and she pulled her phone out to compare the handwriting.

“You’re right, it does look like the same handwriting. But what could Dick Roman possibly want with you now? Have you heard from him at all since this happened?” She asked.

Dean shifted uncomfortably and looked up at Castiel. The Alpha was watching him closely.

“Not…directly. But I got some weird phone calls over the years at work, and I got a couple of death threats in the first few years after I escaped. Of course I reported each phone call and each letter, but Dick covered his tracks well. There was no evidence that Dick was behind it. Things have been peaceful though the last ten years or so. What I don’t understand is what this all has to do with John?” He refused to call John ‘dad’. The man had proven himself to be anything but.

“John is…missing at this time. I sent word to Lawrence to check on him and they found his house empty. There was blood and signs of a struggle, but your father was nowhere to be found. I asked that they notify me if he turns up.” Jody explained. Dean looked over at Charlie and immediately wished he hadn’t. The pity and concern on her face was too much to handle. 

“So, do you think Dick did something to my dad, or Alistair did?” He looked again at Jody.

“Honestly? I don’t know. I can’t figure out what Dick Roman could possibly have to do with Alistair, or why he would want to come after you again after all this time. It just doesn’t make sense. Alistair we already know has a few screws loose, but Dick Roman? He’s a whole other story.” She handed him back the paper and he placed it back inside the envelope.

“Dick Roman is a monster. He’s cold, calculated, highly intelligent, and ruthless in getting what he wants. The fucker drugged me for Christ’s sake, in the hallway outside the bathroom as I was coming out. In the middle of my high school. He said awful things to me during the time he held me, things to break me down, make me submissive, but I was stronger than he anticipated. I refused to willingly submit the entire time I was locked in that basement. I’m still shocked that he didn’t try to claim me. I think it was because he was married at the time. I’m sure he had already claimed his wife. She didn’t know about me or the others though. Not until it all came to light. She actually came to see me in the hospital, personally paid for all of my medical expenses and apologized profusely for what her husband had done to me.” Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“What I’m trying to say is that Dick and Alistair, they’re two completely different people. Where Dick is rich and powerful, Alistair is not. I’m not saying he doesn’t have lackeys, but he lacks the money to really come after me in any way that isn’t direct. The idea that they would combine their efforts to come after me is ludicrous. Especially when at one point each man wanted me for themselves. I doubt they would share. And in order to take me the way Alistair would want to? It would mean that Cas and Billy would have to die. That sure as hell isn’t happening as long as I’m still breathing.” Dean was scared but he was angry too. Castiel admired his mate’s strength and determination. He would never willingly submit to ignorant, self-serving Alphas with a superiority complex. It made Castiel’s heart swell with pride knowing that this man was his true mate, and that he was going to spend the rest of his life with him. He smiled at Dean and was happy when Dean smiled back. 

Jody looked between them with one eyebrow raised. The relationship between Castiel and his Omega was an unusual one to say the least. The Alpha was, for lack of a better word, progressive in his thinking. Or perhaps he just lacked the typical Alpha characteristics. He was strong when she spoke with him and the Omega was not present, but once Dean was in the room his entire demeanor changed. Suddenly the Omega’s opinions mattered, and it was clear that the Alpha was not just placating him. He genuinely cared about what the Omega had to say. Sure she had seen similar relationships in the recent past, but what Castiel and Dean had was a rare, and if you asked her, beautiful relationship of give and take, where gender not part of the equation for how they treated one another. More Alphas needed to take a page from Castiel’s book. They could certainly learn a lot. Dean grunted in pain as he moved across the couch to press himself against Castiel’s side but it was clear that as much as Dean sought comfort from his Alpha, the Alpha was seeking comfort from his Omega too. Later, when they had the time she wanted to get to know these men better, perhaps be friend. 

“So I’ll have a handwriting analyst check the note as well, see if Roman even wrote that at all. If someone is trying to frame him, I want to know why.” She said. Castiel wanted to know that too.

“I can’t imagine why he would suddenly want to start harassing Dean again after all this time. Most Alphas back off an Omega once they are mated. I realize Alistair is a moron, but when he attacked we were in Dean’s bedroom. Sure we weren’t mated at the time, but even in his thick head he had to figure something would come of our relationship. If he was stalking Dean as he suspected he was then he had to know that Dean did not get involved with Alphas, so for him to have me in his house and in his bedroom, that had to be significant. So why try to come after him again? He had to assume that Dean was mated by now.” The Alpha said.

“Yes, but I think this goes beyond simple Alpha/Omega dynamics. I think Alistair has a few marbles loose. That means this isn’t based on his desire to claim Dean. It has to do with his ego and the fact that you took what he wanted. You took what he considered his property.” She raised a hand to stop Dean from going into the rant she knew was coming by the way he sat forward and opened his mouth to protest.

“I know you’re not anyone’s property Dean. We all know that. I’m speaking from Alistair’s twisted point of view. And considering you stood up to him and shot him, he might very well be thinking that he has to punish you for going against him and not submitting. Until he shows his face we’re not going to know for sure.”

Jody’s cell phone rang and she quickly answered it. She excused herself, leaving Charlie and the men sitting in the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the abrupt chapter ending. Like I said, this was literally as far as I've gotten. I'll try to have another chapter up tomorrow. I hope this gets the wheels turning in your heads though. Would Dick lower himself to partner up with the likes of Alistair? Would Alistair even accept the assistance? Or is there something more sinister going on? Stay tuned...


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel needs to know what John Winchester was like. He finally gets his mate to open up about his childhood. Castiel learns the awful truth about what his father in law was really like. Dean comes to terms with the fact that the rumors about his father might very well be true, and that could have frightening implications for Castiel's claim on him, and on their marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all so much that I hurried to put out this chapter. I'll try to write another chapter tonight, but it may not go up until tomorrow. Enjoy!

“Dean, tell me more about your father.” Castiel said suddenly. Charlie’s head shot up from her seat in the corner and she looked between the two men. 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked warily. His father was not someone he ever wanted to talk about, even with his mate. The man was just a bad chapter in his history.

“I need to know more about him, so I know whether he could be an active part in all of this.” Castiel replied. Dean frowned and looked at Charlie who, to her benefit, kept her mouth shut as she quietly exited the room.

“But they found blood in his house. That indicates foul play.” He said to his husband.

“Unless it was planted. Or it’s not his at all.” Castiel said. Dean opened his mouth to argue with him but the Alpha was right. It raised more questions than it did answers.

“Dean, did your father know Dick Roman?” Castiel asked. Dean’s eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. The scent rolling off of him was acrid, like smoke and Castiel covered the pup’s face so he wouldn’t smell it and become agitated.

“Why the hell would you think my father would know Dick Roman?” Dean growled. He looked towards the kitchen where Charlie had disappeared to.

“Charlie opened her mouth about her theory, didn’t she.”

Castiel was loathe to rat out the red head, but he needed now to calm his mate down. It wasn’t good for him to be this agitated.

“She told me her theory, yes, but I’m capable of forming my own opinions. Did anyone consider the possibility that your father was forced into such a position as to give you up like that? That maybe he didn’t do it of his own free will? Your brother had not presented yet at that point, so perhaps he felt that he was doing what was necessary to protect his youngest.”

Dean blinked. No, no one had ever suggested such a thing. “No, no one ever did.” He replied quietly.

That raised more questions though. “If that was what happened, then why would my father be such a total asshole once I came home? He literally beat me every single day, blamed me for every bad thing that ever happened in his life, and made my life an absolute living hell. Why would he do that?”

“Tell me about your dad. A traditionalist, I get that, but tell me about the man himself. What was it like living with him? Hearing it third party isn’t the same as hearing it straight from the source.” Castiel said. Dean took a deep breath. He hated talking about his father, but Castiel deserved to know the truth.

“When I was little my dad was awesome. He was loving and caring, and even though his relationship with my mom started out rough, he loved her more than anything in the world. People might say he didn’t love her, but I was there, I saw it. He loved her more than anything in the world. When my mom died…it crushed him. Sammy was only six months old. My dad would go on benders, get plastered and leave my brother and me with Bobby and Ellen, sometimes for days on end. Bobby and Ellen lived in Kansas at that time too. They eventually moved to get away from my dad. I spent a lot of my childhood in their house. Sam and I felt loved there. I knew my dad loved us, but it was different. We were a painful reminder of what he had lost, especially me since everyone has always told me how much I look like my mother.”

“So, when I was fourteen I got sick. I was at Bobby’s at the time. It was October, three months before my fifteenth birthday, and right about the time most kids would present, so I was right on time. My dad was off getting plastered. I guess he lost track of time and didn’t realize what time it was for me. Anyway, I went into my first heat. Bobby will say to this day that he saw it coming. Always pegged me as an Omega, but I call bullshit. Ellen called my dad and told him to get his ass home. When he did come back he was pissed. Furious would be a better description. He and Ellen got into a knockdown, drag out fight. She has always been protective over me and my brother and that made my dad even more upset. I was in the middle of a full blown heat when my dad picked me up and dragged me back to our shitty little house, with Sam in tow. I spent the rest of my heat locked in my bedroom. On the last day, when the fever had finally broken and I wasn’t humping everything in sight my dad forced me to go back to school. I almost skipped that day. To this day I wish I had. Anyway, I got to school and I felt sick still, more flulike than anything, but I toughed it out. An assembly was called in the middle of the day. Some rich asshat was doing a speech about staying in school. I later learned that the asshat was Dick Roman and that his people had called to specifically give that lecture at my school on that day. My class had front row seats. I should have fucking skipped the damn thing, just gone home and straight to bed, but Charlie convinced me to stay and sit with her so we could make fun of the presenter. I couldn’t pass on that. So Dick was up on the stage talking, and the bastard kept looking at me through the whole thing. Charlie said I still smelled like my heat, but that it wasn’t unbearable and Roman shouldn’t have been able to smell it from where he stood, but I guess he could. I didn’t feel well after it was over so I got a pass from my teacher to go to the bathroom. When I came out, Roman was standing there waiting.”

Castiel shifted the pup in his arms so that he was able to hold up one hand. “We don’t have to talk about what happened while you were with Roman. I know that’s an exceptionally painful time in your life. Tell me what happened after you went home.” Dean nodded and took a deep breath.

“So this Beta, a maid of Roman’s named Paula, she found me after she heard me crying. She wasn’t allowed in the basement, it was off limits to all but specific staff members. But she heard me. Roman was out of town, at some rally or something. The bastard was actually running for president at the time. When she came down the stairs and saw me she freaked out. I was kept shackled to the wall and I only had a thin little mattress to sleep on. I was naked, covered in blood, emaciated. I was a hot mess. It took her a while but she got them undone and she carried me out through a back entrance to her car and drove me straight to the hospital. The police met us there. You know the media frenzy that ensued after that. Anyway, someone finally notified my dad and he arrived two days later. Roman was keeping me in California and my dad didn’t have the money to just come the same day, or so I was told. Ellen sprung for him to come out, and Bobby came with him. Bobby was genuinely happy to see me. My dad…not so much. He said he’d been worried, said he’d missed me, but he didn’t cry, and he didn’t hug me. Bobby did though. I was in bad shape, physically and mentally. I was released to a hospital in Topeka once I was well enough to travel, and then I was admitted into the psychiatric ward. I was deemed a suicide risk. It wasn’t far off from the truth. But I went through extensive therapy. It was around Thanksgiving when I finally went home. I wish I could have just gone to live with Ellen and Bobby. My dad was drinking worse than ever and he wouldn’t tell me where the new car or other stuff came from. I was fifteen, I had no idea what was going on. All I do know is that when I went into my next heat my dad beat me into unconsciousness. He said he couldn’t have me whining for a knot and stinking up his house. I wasn’t doing any of that. I was locked in my bedroom, not allowed out, but it didn’t matter to him. After that he would just start hitting me at every opportunity he got. It reached a point by the time I was eighteen where not a single day that he was home where he wasn’t beating me into the ground. He spoke frequently about selling me, saying that I was nothing but a useless breeder, and that he was going to go find some Alpha that was willing to put up with my shit. When he actually started bringing men around, I rebelled. It just got me beaten worse. And then Sammy went into his first heat. That’s when the proverbial shit hit the fan. Like my dad totally freaked. He was determined to sell Sam off before he was even out of his first heat. I called Bobby up. He had moved to South Dakota with Ellen, and I grabbed my brother one day when my dad had gone on one of his benders, and I left. I took the Colt and the Impala with me. It took six weeks before my dad called Bobby to tell him we were missing, and Bobby informed him that we were there, and that we were not coming back. I was already eighteen and Ellen had me go for guardianship over my brother. Because I was financially stable and my father was not, I was granted custody. We stayed until Sammy was ready to start college, and then we came here. I wasn’t letting him come alone. We weren’t here long before my dad showed up on our doorstep. He was sober which surprised me, and begging for forgiveness. Said he was broke, losing his house, had lost his job, the new car he’d gotten while I was missing, and he looked like hell. So I agreed to help him so long as he left and never bothered me or Sam again. I bought him a new house, a new car, and I paid off all of his debts. I also put him through rehab. It was a stipulation for my helping him. I still own the house and car, I refused to sign them over to him in case he decided to sell them, or somehow lost them in gambling or something.”

Castiel mulled over what Dean had said, but something continued to nag at him. Traditional Alphas had practically died out over the last few decades. Laws had been put in place to protect Omegas and only in a few states was the sale of Omegas still legal. Kansas was one of those states. What if John had sold Dean to Dick Roman? 

“When you say your dad tried to sell you, did he ever succeed? To your knowledge?” He asked.

“Hell no! Every Alpha he brought by I was meaner than a rattlesnake to and refused to submit.” Dean replied.

“So, what are the chances that he sold you, sight unseen to another Alpha?” 

Dean sat there, speechless. Were…the rumors true? Would his dad really have sold him to Dick Roman? What did that mean exactly? Did he still belong to Roman?

“I need to call Sam. Right now.” He tried to get up quickly but the pain was too intense. Instead he scooted to the edge of the couch and used the arm to lift himself up. Once on his feet he hurried upstairs. When Jody walked back in she frowned.

“What happened? He smells scared again.” She said.

“We were discussing his father, and I asked if there was a chance his father could have sold Dean to an Alpha without his knowledge. He said he needed to call Sam. I need to go check on him.” 

Castiel got to his feet and went up to the bedroom. He laid Billy down in the bassinet and went to sit on the edge of the bed where Dean was sitting, deep in a conversation with Sam.

“But Sammy, what if?” He was asking. He met Castiel’s questioning gaze and held up a finger to him, asking him to wait. Castiel nodded.

“Sam, if he did, I need to know if it’s still valid. How long does it last, and what are the stipulations? Roman never once said he had any claim over me, but he did say on many occasions that he owned me. I assumed it had to do with the kidnapping, but perhaps he meant it because of a business transaction between him and dad. We need to know if anything was filed in court there in Kansas. Laws are changing and if there is something on record, I fully intend to contest it.” Dean listened to his brother for a long time before speaking.

“Ok, let me know what you find out, ok? I need to talk to Cas about this, it affects him too. Call me later.” Dean hung up and set his phone aside. He ran a hand down his face and sighed. 

“What’s wrong Dean? Why did you need to call Sam?” Castiel asked. Instead of answering right away Dean scooted towards him and waited for the Alpha to pull him into his arms.

“You’re my mate Cas, you’ll always be mine. No one else, not ever.” Dean murmured, but the words were scaring Castiel.

“Dean, talk to me, please, you’re scaring me.” Castiel begged. He had an idea of what the urgent phone call to Sam was about, but he needed to hear it from his mate. Dean gave him a squeeze and sat back so he could look him in the eye.

“So we need to talk about some things, and about my time with Dick Roman.” He said.

Castiel did not like where this was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How absolutely terrible would it be if Dick Roman had a legal, binding contract with John Winchester for the possession of Dean? It would completely negate Castiel's claim, and make their marriage illegal.
> 
> But I'm not THAT evil. I like Castiel WAY more than I like Dick Roman! Or John Winchester for that matter. So those of you on the edges of your seats, relax, but just a bit. More drama is coming...


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is no lawyer, but for the sake of protecting himself and his brother he did learn the basics of Kansas Omega laws back when he lived there. He explains them to Castiel, and Sam calls back with news on Dick Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I hope you're all enjoying! I am able to write faster than I expected. Things are getting intense now.

“You brought up something downstairs that I needed to get some clarification on. I don’t know how familiar you are with Kansas laws on Omega sales.” Dean said.

“I know nothing. I’m a baker, not a lawyer, and I’m from a progressive state that banned the sale of Omegas all the way back in sixty three. I’ve never even been to Kansas.” Castiel admitted. Dean nodded.

“Well, being that I grew up in one of the least progressive states and it was beaten into me that I had no rights whatsoever, I studied Kansas laws. So did Sammy. He had more of a thirst for knowledge than I did, hence the reason he decided on becoming a lawyer, but I wanted to know what, if any rights I had. In Kansas, an Alpha has ownership over their underage Omega children until they come of age. Once the child turns eighteen, if they are not sold or mated, they gain control of themselves. It’s why most Omegas are sold off as soon as they go into their first heat. I knew quite a few Omegas from school that shortly after their first heat they were sold off. Never saw most of them again. I have Sam looking into the records now to see if there was an actual contract drawn up and put on file between my father and Dick Roman. If there was, then technically I still belong to him. The contract was not made null and void by his arrest and conviction. Not even my lawsuit against him would have negated it. Only Dick’s death or his own cancelation would void it, unless it was overthrown in court. See, most of the sales in Kansas are technically illegal. See, you cannot enter into a legal contract for the sale of an Omega before that Omega has reached their 15th birthday. I was fourteen. If that is the case and my dad did sell me to Roman, it was an illegal sale. I’m not saying that Roman wouldn’t forge documents just to get what he wants, but it would make things so much easier to get them over thrown in court because I was kidnapped 3 months before I turned fifteen.”

“Oh my God…” Castiel felt numb. If Roman did indeed hold contractual ownership over Dean, and it held up in court, he would, by law be required to turn Dean over to the man if they took him to court and lost the case. Dean caught the change in his mate’s scent and he moved closer again, wrapping Castiel in his arms and gently nuzzling against his neck.

“Baby, relax! One of the reasons Sam and chose to move here to Illinois is because this is a progressive state. It banned the sale of Omegas back in seventy four, and it also made this a safe state. Any Omega, in a contract or not, that flees to this state cannot, by law be forced to return to the state of their original sale. So, as long as I stay out of Kansas, I am free.”

Castiel pulled Dean carefully into his arms so that the man was sitting in his lap and be buried his face against the Omega’s neck. Dean was his, no one else’s, and he would fight any Alpha that tried to challenge him on that.

“You’re mine, not Dick Roman’s.” It came out as a growl and he wrapped his arms tighter around Dean. Dean ran his hands through his husband’s hair and kissed the side of his face.

“Normally I would argue you on that, but I agree. I’ll always be yours Cas.” He said softly. 

Castiel picked Dean up and moved up into the bed until they were both resting against the pillows. Dean curled up against his mate’s side and dozed off until Billy woke up an hour later wanting food. Castiel brought the pup into the bed and watched as Dean fed him. He felt fiercely protective over his little family. No one, not Dick Roman, not Alistair Kane, not John Winchester, was going to take his mate away from him. As Dean fed the pup he hummed softly and Castiel smiled when he realized it was Hey Jude. He leaned over to kiss Deans shoulder, right over his claiming mark as he watched their son dozing off again, the nipple slipping out of his tiny mouth.

“I want more someday Cas. A whole houseful of pups if we can.” Dean sighed contentedly and leaned against the Alpha’s chest. If that was what Dean wanted, Castiel would give it to him.

“Anything you want sweetheart. I would give you the moon and stars if that is what you asked for.”

Dean smiled up at him and lifted their pup up to nuzzle against him. The baby made a sound of contentment that made both men smile. The phone ringing put them both back on alert though. Castiel reached for Dean’s phone, feeling a moment of fear when he saw Sam’s name.

“Put it on speakerphone.” Dean said, so Castiel did.

“Hey Sammy, Cas and I are both here. What did you find out?” Dean asked.

“Well, I made a few calls, and I checked online. You’re not going to like this. There is a contract between dad and Dick Roman. It is dated October eighteenth. That’s four days before you were kidnapped Dean. That makes the contract null and void because you were still a minor. There was a cash sale of twenty five thousand dollars for you. Apparently, according to the documents you were purchased for the exclusive task of bearing Roman’s children as his wife was sterile.” Sam explained. Castiel looked over at his husband who was sitting with his lips pressed into a tight line. Apparently this was not new information to him.

“So my claim, it’s legal?” Castiel asked.

“It would be legal regardless. Dean fled to South Dakota, and from there he came here. There is a law against the extradition of Omegas here. It voided the contract the moment we took up residence here.” Sam explained.

“But Sam, how did his lawsuit against Roman and the arrest not break that contract in the first place?” Castiel was dying to know that part.

“Because the contract was kept secret at the time. Probably because Dean wasn’t of age. The arrest was for the mistreatment of an Omega. The lawsuit was for that and the refusal on Roman’s part to properly care for Dean and to provide him with basic human rights. Dean was kept like a caged animal, not like a human being. If he had been treated properly our dad could have then redrawn up the contract and then it would have been legal and binding. Abuse and neglect are something that is taken seriously in Kansas, however not seriously enough to change the laws about the sale of Omegas.” Sam said bitterly. He was glad he no longer lived in such a backwards state.

Castiel let out the breath he had been holding and put his arm around his husband. Dick Roman had no legal claim over his mate and he never would.

“What about you Sammy?” Dean asked.

“What about me?”

“Dad was trying to sell you while you were still in your first heat. Did he succeed? I know the asshole was desperate for money, he was drinking it away as fast as he was getting it.” Dean said. Sam sighed on the other end of the line.

“I checked that too. It looks like a contract was drawn up, but it wasn’t the Alpha that was set to buy me, it was her father. He was buying me for his daughter. It was never signed by him or his daughter though. And there was no transfer of money.”

Hearing this after all this time set Dean’s blood boiling. Their father was the sorriest excuse for a human being that he had ever known, and he was ashamed to have ever called him father.

“That bastard…” He growled. In his arms Billy started to whine and fuss in his sleep so Castiel reached over and took him. He set the pup down in the bassinet and ran his thumb gently across the infant’s forehead until he settled back into a peaceful sleep.

“I know Dean, dad was an asshole. I’m sorry for everything he did to you, but he can’t hurt either of us anymore, ok? And Dick has no legal claim. If you still want to contest the contract, you will win. I can talk to my civil rights professor. He’s an attorney, still licensed. He could recommend representation since I have another year still before I could take the bar.” Sam told his brother.

“Once this nightmare is over I sure as hell will contest it. There’s no way I’m allowing Dick Roman even the slightest illusion that he has any control whatsoever over me.” Dean snapped. Castiel took his husband’s hand and squeezed it. When Dean looked up at him he could see the pain and anger in his eyes. He hated seeing his husband like that.

“Maybe we can do it remotely? I know they do court by satellite in instances like this, don’t they Sam?” Castiel asked.

“Absolutely, and while that is up to the discretion of the judge, most will agree to it. If they do not we can refile later and get a different judge. Any judge that would not agree to it is not one we want handling the case anyway. They will not be sympathetic to Omegas.” Sam explained.

“I understand.” Castiel said. And he did. They certainly didn’t want a non-sympathizer handling the fate of his mate. 

“Any word on Alistair?” Sam asked. 

“Dean, did you tell your brother what’s happening?” Castiel asked his mate.

“No, I didn’t.” Dean sighed. He hated the idea of worrying his little brother with this, but the man needed to know.

“What’s happening? Dean, talk to me.” Sam demanded.

Dean took a deep breath and started filling his little brother in on everything they had learned so far. Sam listened without interrupting. Castiel volunteered the information he knew and when they finished they both sat back and waited for Sam’s reaction.

“This is a nightmare.” Sam finally said.

“That’s an understatement.” Dean grumbled.

“I think someone was in my apartment earlier. We’re only two doors down and we heard people in the hall. Lisa was checking through the peephole and she said there were at least four men, and they appeared to be armed. Men with guns just do not come walking in this building. I heard a door close down the hall about twenty minutes later and I think it was the door to our apartment. I don’t want to stay here Dean, I don’t feel safe here.” Sam sounded upset.

“You can’t just leave. I’m sure they’re staking out the building, waiting for you to turn up. I’m betting they don’t know about Lisa. That’s why they don’t know where you disappeared to.” Dean told him.

“I don’t care Dean. Once they do figure it out she’s as much in danger as we are.” Sam argued. He was right. They had needlessly put their friend’s life in danger.

“Dean, this level of organization, does this strike you as being something Alistair is capable of?” Castiel asked. Dean thought about that for a moment. Alistair always approached Dean on his own. Even breaking into his house the Alpha had done it alone. Henchmen was more of a Dick Roman thing.

“No, I honestly don’t think Alistair is that smart, or that his followers like him enough to stick their necks out for him like that.” Dean replied.

“Then Sam is truly in danger. I will go and talk to Ms. Mills about this. Perhaps she can move Sam and the ladies to a safer location.”

Before Dean could say anything Castiel was up and off the bed, hurrying from the room.

“I think you should go stay with Bobby. If Roman is looking for you it’s to use you as leverage against me. He knows that if he has you I’d do anything to get you back.” Dean told his brother.

“Dean…” Sam tried to protest but his brother cut him off.

“No Sam. You need to stay safe. You’re as important to me as Cas and Billy. I can’t lose you. I’ll talk to Officer Mills and see about a protection detail for you all. At least at Bobby’s you’ll be safe. The man is armed to the teeth, and you know how to fire a gun. You can protect yourself better there than you can in that apartment.”

Sam let out an annoyed groan, but Dean was right. He needed to keep Lisa and Jess safe but he couldn’t do that from the apartment. There was safety in numbers. Plus Bobby was a gun enthusiast with at least a handful of not so legal automatic weapons…

“Alright. Talk to her and get back to me, ok? But do it soon. I’ll tell Jess and Lisa to start packing.”

“Will do. Be safe Sammy. I’ll call soon.” Dean told him. He hung up and got up from the bed. There was no way he was leaving his pup alone up here, so he scooped Billy up before heading downstairs. As he made it to the bottom of the stairs he could hear Jody talking to someone. When he walked in the room he saw her on her cell phone. Castiel wore a grim expression and Charlie stood to the Alpha’s side, a look of fear on her face. Castiel had an arm around her and she was leaning against him while watching Jody. They both turned their heads when he walked in.

“She’s sending a car right now to check things out.” Castiel explained in a hushed tone. Dean nodded. Jody turned to look at them, a deep scowl on her face. When she hung up they could smell the irritation on her.

“Sam and Jess’ apartment was ransacked. The men they saw were definitely there for them.” 

Dean felt his legs begin to tremble. Castiel pulled away from Charlie to grab his mate before he fell. Charlie took the pup and Castiel guided Dean to one of the stools at the island.

“Why is Roman doing this now? I don’t understand!” Dean cried.

Jody stepped closer, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Dick Roman has a twisted concept of self-worth. He believes he is bigger and better than he really is, and he seems to believe that once he buys something, it is his, regardless of laws and human rights. I suspect that he has been watching you for years, but seeing that you are now mated, married, and a father, he’s pissed. You’re his property, or at least, that’s how he sees it.”

“I’m no one’s fucking property!” Dean snarled. Billy started crying in Charlie’s arms. 

“I’ll take him in the other room.” Charlie said softly as she carried the pup into the living room.

“We’re moving Sam, Jess, and Lisa to Bobby’s. I already have a car on the place. No one is touching your family under my watch Dean.” Jody promised. Dean relaxed a bit, leaning back against Castiel and giving her a tentative smile.

“I am trusting you on that.” He told her. She just prayed she could keep that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick Roman is, for lack of a better word, a real dick. And to think, he hasn't even shown his true colors yet...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jody gets a call about the blood in John Winchester's house and Dean is surprisingly calm when she breaks the news to him. Dean has a theory as to what Dick Roman is up to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's not as long as other chapters. I'll have another one up tomorrow. It will pick up a bit from here, and we'll check in with other characters too.

Jody waited the rest of the day on a call one way or the other, regarding either Alistair or Dick Roman, but none came. What did come in was a call regarding the blood in John Winchester’s house. It was several hours after Charlie and the Novaks had gone to bed and she was woken from a light sleep by the vibration of her phone. She sat up and took the call. When it was concluded she sat there debating on whether or not it would be worth it to wake Castiel and Dean up. The poor Omega was already under more stress than he needed and she worried about his health. Upstairs she heard their pup begin to cry. A few minutes later she heard footsteps on the stairs. She turned around on the couch to see Castiel heading into the kitchen.

“Castiel?”

He looked up from where he was pouring a glass of milk.

“Everything ok?” He asked. His eyes were puffy and it was clear he was exhausted but he was alert. She got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen.

“I got a call about the blood in John Winchester’s house.” 

Castiel quickly put the gallon of milk back in the fridge and turned his attention to her.

“And? Was it his?” 

“It was not. It was actually from two different sources, both male. Apparently he had some unwelcome visitors.” She told him. He seemed to consider this for a moment.

“Was his car still at the house?” He asked.

“I don’t think it was.” 

“I know Dean. He’d have a tracking device, or a service like OnStar on the car. He’s awake, feeding Billy right now. I’ll ask him and let you know. Just give me a couple of minutes.” He took the glass of milk and started for the stairs.

“Dean got thirsty, was craving milk.” He gave a small smile as he left. She sat down on a stool to wait for his return. A few minutes later he came back down with the empty glass.

“So he has OnStar and he has paid for the service monthly for more than ten years now. He’ll call them once he gets Billy to sleep and see if he can’t determine where the car is now.” He went to the sink and rinsed the glass. Impressive. Her late husband, an Alpha, wouldn’t have washed a dish if his life depended on it. 

Footsteps on the stairs a little while later told them Dean was coming. When he walked in the kitchen Jody was surprised to see he was dressed in a roomy nightshirt that came to his knees instead of the robe he’d been wearing earlier. He had Billy in his arms and he handed the pup off to his father.

“So they gave me this address. It’s some kind of factory or something, and the car is sitting in the lot.” He handed a piece of paper to Jody and she pulled out her phone. She made a quick call, gave the address, and waited. The way her eyes widened when she got a response told them it was bad news. She thanked the person on the other end of the line and hung up.

“So where is that?” Dean asked. Jody’s brow furrowed and her expression darkened.

“It’s a warehouse owned by Roman Enterprises, about twenty miles outside Lawrence.”

Dean looked at her for a moment before looking at Castiel who looked surprised by her answer. He turned back to Jody.

“So… Dick took John?” He asked.

“At this point I would have to assume the answer to that is yes, though I don’t know why.” She finally replied. Dean thought for a moment.

“Cas said the blood in the house wasn’t John’s. And you said earlier there was a struggle, so we can assume he was taken against his will?”

“At this point it looks that way.” Jody nodded.

“But no word yet on Alistair.” 

“There have been no sightings.” 

Dean sighed and looked at his husband. Castiel wasn’t sure what words of support he should be giving. Dean’s scent wasn’t showing any signs of agitation. In fact the neutrality of it was throwing him off. Did Dean really not care about his father?

“Are you ok?” He asked, not sure what else to say.

Dean shrugged. “I don’t know. How am I supposed to feel? The man was a monster to me for most of my life. I mean, I feel bad that they came after him, but I can’t figure out why they would. It’s not like they need him to tell them where I am, they already know. And I’m way the hell over the age where my dad can enter into any kind of contracts on my behalf, so I don’t see why they would have him there at all.”

“Well I don’t know why either. I just hope something gives soon. It feels like we’re facing off against the damn mafia or something. Dick Roman is formidable. As wealthy as Dean and I are, we can’t possibly compare to the money Roman has, and we certainly don’t have henchmen at our disposal. I suppose we could hire personal security if we needed to, but really, I think that would feed into our own growing paranoia. And for how long would we need them? A week? A month? The rest of our lives? I just wish we knew why he’s doing this.” Castiel said, clearly irritated.

“I know why he’s doing this. Like Jody said earlier, Dick sees me as his property, and he wasn’t ready to give me up yet when I got away. I think I really must have pissed him off by you claiming me and getting married, but having a pup? That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. I was supposed to make pups for him and his wife, not for myself. I bet he sees Billy like he should have been his.” Dean explained it so calmly that Castiel was a little unnerved by it.

“But you’re not Dean, you’re not his, you never were.” Castiel said firmly. Dean smiled and leaned over to kiss him. 

“Damn right I’m not, and I know you’re a cop and all Jody, but if Dick or any of his goons step through my door, I’m pumping them full of lead.” He looked at Jody with one eyebrow raised, daring her to challenge him.

“Hey, you have every right to defend your home and persons. I certainly won’t stop you.” She said. Dean smiled wide. He liked her. A lot.

“Well, I’m going back to bed. I’m sore as hell and Billy is up every two hours, so I’m getting my sleep while I can. Can you change his diaper babe? He’s wet.” He looked at Castiel who checked the pup’s diaper. Dean was right.

“Sure hon. I’ll change him and then I’ll be to bed in a few.” 

Dean nodded giving one last smile before going back upstairs. Castiel looked at Jody.

“Is there absolutely nothing we can do to stop Roman?” He asked.

“He’s slick, and there’s no proof he’s doing anything at all yet. He’s covering his tracks. When he does make his move it will be quick and unexpected. Stay close to Dean and your son.” She said. He nodded and bid her goodnight before heading back up to bed. Dick Roman was up to something. All she could do at this point was sit and wait for the other shoe to drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all doing so far? Hanging in there? Waiting for that other shoe to drop? Well, it's about to...


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switched over to Sam as he arrived at Bobby and Ellen's, and it doesn't take Ellen long at all to begin inquiring as to the state of his relationship with Jess. She reveals what Jess said the night Billy was born, and Sam's not too happy about it.
> 
> Plus there's a strange van parked across the street...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Building up characters here, and Sam needed some time to shine on his own. I wanted to get Sam's POV on family, his relationship with Jess, and carrying pups out there a bit.

Bobby was waiting for Sam and the others to arrive. He’d been sitting by the living room window, shot gun in hand, watching. He had spotted the unmarked police car the moment it had pulled up, but what had him on high alert was the van that had been parked at the end of the block since the night before. He knew all of his neighbors and he knew every single vehicle that belonged on the block. That van was definitely not one of them. He’d already alerted the cops in the car to the van, but they were aware of it already, and they knew it belonged to Dick Roman’s people. 

When Sam’s little Honda pulled into the driveway he was quick to step out onto the porch and watch over them as they unloaded the trunk and brought their stuff inside. Once they were safe inside the house he closed the door and double locked it. After the mess with Alistair at Dean’s house he had installed his own alarm system. In the event Dean and Castiel ever needed somewhere safe to run to, he wanted his house to be that safe place. Ellen was talking with Lisa and Jess in the kitchen when he walked in. Sam was sitting at the kitchen table looked worn out but scared. Bobby could smell the fear on him. He knew it wasn’t for himself but for his brother and his family. 

“You alright there Sam?” He asked, sitting across from him. Sam glanced up at him before returning his gaze to the window. The kitchen was at the front of the house and he could see the street and the unmarked police sedan parked across the street. Movement in the car told him the officers were in there and awake. They’d been guided out of the apartment building by officers that did an escort here. Now it was up to the men in this car to protect his family. 

“I’ll be fine once this shit is over with. I’m worried about Dean, Cas, and Billy.” 

“Officer Mills is staying at the house with them. And I gave Cas that shotgun for his birthday a few weeks ago. Taught him how to use it too. I was discreet in giving it to him, so hopefully no one but Dean knows he has it.” Bobby said. Sam looked at him, his eyebrows raised almost to his hairline.

“You gave Cas a shotgun? The baker. Cas the baker with a shotgun?” Clearly Sam was amused by the idea of the Alpha shooting it. Bobby huffed out a short laugh.

“Yep. He was a bit…unsure, but he was glad to have it. Actually asked me for a hand gun of his own too. Doesn’t want to take the Colt from Dean.” 

“Wow. Cas is not like any other Alpha’s I know, I swear he isn’t.” Sam said, shaking his head.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Ellen had walked over and took the seat between them. When Sam looked up he saw that Lisa and Jess were gone.

“No, it’s not a bad thing. It’s a very good thing, especially for my brother. It just takes some getting used to is all.” Sam explained. Ellen smiled and nodded. 

“I like the man. He treats Dean well, and I think he’s going to be a really good father. He adores that pup, you could see it on his face. I’ve never seen Dean even half as happy as he is with Cas. And we all know that boy was determined to live his life out alone. I’m glad you brought that Alpha into his life.” 

Sam snickered at that. “You know, we were setting him up with Lisa that night, not Cas.”

“The pretty little brunette upstairs right now? Really? She’s a Beta though. If she didn’t like Dean that tells me she is on the Alpha hunt. Dean’s a catch.” Ellen said firmly.

“Yeah, she told him five minutes into the date that he wasn’t her type, and he was cool with it, mostly because I think Cas’ scent was already getting to him. He was acting weird right from the moment they first met. Cas wasn’t as much, but that’s because he couldn’t smell Dean until after the attack and Alistair washed off some of the blockers. Then Cas couldn’t keep away. It was cute. Would have been cuter if Dean hadn’t been hurt, but it was still nice seeing my brother connect with an Alpha that wasn’t going to treat him like crap.” Sam had been surprised seeing how his brother reacted to Cas, but he’d been happy to see them connect. Knowing they were true mates made him a little jealous. What they had was beautiful. Cas treated Dean like an equal. Not even Jess did that, though he wished she would.

“I didn’t know the full story of how they met. Dean gave me the abbreviated version.” Bobby said.

“Sounds like Dean.” Sam said with a laugh. Ellen leaned her elbows on the table and narrowed her eyed as she studied Sam. He knew she was about to lay something heavy on him.

“Are you happy sweetie? Outside of this current hell I mean. Are you happy with Jessica?” 

Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Since Billy was born Jess had been cranky, mumbling about how Ellen didn’t like her, but she wouldn’t elaborate. Maybe Ellen could enlighten him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Worried about Dean, but otherwise I’m fine.”

“Mmhmm. How are you and Jess doing?” She asked.

“We’re…fine.” He glanced toward the doorway, afraid Jess might come walking in and overhear this conversation. The last thing he wanted was for Jess to hear Ellen asking about their relationship.

“If you are worried about how she’s going to react, you’re not fine.” Bobby said.

“We’re fine.” Sam said more firmly.

“Did you know she has no intention of carrying children? In fact she made it sound like it was a disgusting idea. She expects you to carry all of them. That’s what she said while you were upstairs with your brother and he was delivering your nephew.” He could hear the contempt in Ellen’s voice. He knew she was progressive. She had been married to a Beta before she met Bobby, but she had been the one to carry their daughter, not her husband, even though he could have. The idea of being pregnant made Sam a bit uncomfortable. He knew he wanted a family of his own, and he knew Jess wanted that too, but they had never discussed it beyond the notion that at some point in the future they wanted pups. He wasn’t opposed to carrying one, it was just that it sort of scared him. What he didn’t like was the idea that he had no say in whether he wanted to or not. If he let Jess claim him he knew she would be in control, it was just the type of person she was. As he thought about it, he frowned.

“She really said that?”

Ellen and Bobby both nodded. “You might want to wait and consider your options before you go letting that girl claim you. She’s not your true mate anyway.” Bobby added. Sam glanced toward the hall again. A floorboard creaking upstairs told him Jess and Lisa were probably still prepping the beds in the spare rooms.

“We decided to wait, but it was mostly my idea. I love her but I’m not in a hurry for anyone to try and control me.” Sam said.

“There’s no reason for anyone to have to control you Sam. You’re your own person.” Ellen reached out and squeezed his arm. He gave her a smile and nodded. She was right. Well, at least he had another year of school left before he had to decide one way or the other. He wanted to talk to Jess first. Now, however, was not the time for that. For now they needed to figure out how they were going to keep Dean and his family safe, and get Dick Roman out of their lives once and for all.

“Go get some sleep sweetie, you look exhausted.” Ellen patted his knee and he nodded. He was pretty tired. Jess had left his bag on the kitchen floor, much to his chagrin, and he grabbed it, lugging it up the stairs and into the spare room he always used. To his surprise the room was empty. He crossed the hall and knocked on the door to the other spare room. Lisa opened the door a moment later. When she did he could see Jess by the bed. She was putting a sheet on the bed.

“I’ll be to bed in a minute hon.” She told him. Sam nodded.

“Alright.” He bid Lisa goodnight and went back to his room. Tomorrow he wanted to try and Skype with his brother, maybe see his nephew again, and in order to do that he needed sleep. It was only a matter of minutes before he was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, things are still about to happen...


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jody gets a phone call that rocks their world.
> 
> They prepare for their first time out of the house since Billy was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get another chapter out possibly tonight, but more likely tomorrow. I'll try though!

It was another four days before Jody got any more information. It was during breakfast, as Castiel was making omelets and everyone was sitting around the island that her phone rang. She answered it, aware that everyone was sitting and staring at her. Quickly she got up and left the room. Charlie looked at Dean who was still staring after Jody.

“What do you think happened?” She asked.

“I don’t know, but I’m not sure it’s good.” Dean replied. Castiel set an omelet down in front of Dean before returning to the stove to make another one.

“I hope it’s that they caught Dick doing something and they lock him up.” He murmured. Castiel hated being trapped like this in his own house. He wanted to get out, show off his pup, visit friends and family. Things normal people did. Dick Roman was making that impossible. When Jody came walking back in the room everyone turned to look at her.

“Alistair Kane is dead. Washed up in a river not far from here. It looks like he’s been dead a while too. I’m thinking whoever broke him out didn’t do so to help him.” She said, her tone grim. Dean felt his appetite disappear.

“He’s…eliminating the competition.” Charlie said, and quickly looked at Castiel when his scent changed, revealing his sudden fear. Dean immediately moved to pull his mate into a hug. Castiel did not resist.

“So, he’s coming after me next then, is that it?” Castiel asked. Jody did not answer, she gave a weird little head tilt, shoulder shrug that was not encouraging at all. Charlie got up and gently took the spatula from the Alpha’s hand while Dean led him to the living room. They sat down together on the couch and Dean pressed himself against his mate. Castiel put his arm around him and pulled him in tighter. Billy made a cooing noise from his bassinet in the corner and Castiel couldn’t help but smile.

“He’s not touching you. I’ll kill him.”

Dean said it so softly that Castiel almost missed it.

“You know, it’s supposed to be me protecting you.” He said, smiling. Dean raised an eyebrow but he was smiling back.

“Well, we’re not exactly traditional here now are we? If that son of a bitch even thinks of trying anything I’ll kill him with my bare hands.”

It was much too soon but hearing the aggressive tone to his husband’s voice was a turn on. He couldn’t pass on the opportunity to kiss him. 

“Eww, save that for the bedroom.” Charlie appeared holding two plates. She handed Dean the omelet he had abandoned in the kitchen and a fresh one for Castiel.

“Thanks red.” Dean said as he took his plate.

“Yes, thank you.” Castiel told her. She gave them a cheerful salute before returning to the kitchen.

“Sam said there’s a van parked outside of Bobby’s. The cops already checked it out, but it’s empty. They think it belongs to Roman though. I want my brother here where we can protect him. It’s killing me knowing he’s that far away.” Dean picked at his omelet as his thoughts turned to his brother. In times of crisis he needed his brother close. He knew Sam was bothered by the distance too, but Bobby was well armed and they were well guarded too. This entire thing was just highly frustrating.

“I need to get out of here, I feel trapped.” He complained. Castiel nodded and sighed.

“I know sweetheart, I’m feeling the same way. I’m worried about my own brother. I sent him to stay with cousins out of state, but I can’t help but still worry about him. And the sitting around here without being able to go out and do anything is starting to grate on my nerves. I need to check in at the bakery, make sure everything is still going smoothly.”

Dean nibbled at his food before setting it aside. He leaned into Castiel and closed his eyes. 

“Tired?” His husband asked.

“Always. Billy doesn’t sleep enough.” Dean replied.

“Of course he doesn’t, he’s a newborn. Should we invest in a breast pump? You’d get more sleep if I got up to feed him once or twice during the night.” Castiel said.

“Mmm, not yet. I like feeding him. I can feel the bond between us when I do. He’s so amazing.” Dean opened his eyes and looked over at the bassinet where their pup was still making soft gurgling noises.

“Well, if you change your mind just let me know. I’ll find a way to get one for you.” Castiel kissed the top of Dean’s head before returning to the food in front of him. He finished off the omelet and set the plate on a side table. He could hear Jody and Charlie talking in the kitchen but not what they were talking about. Jody’s phone rang again. He had to fight the urge to jump up and run to find out what was happening. Dean sought out his hand, weaving their fingers together and he squeezed gently. 

“I love you.” He whispered softly. Dean raised his head enough to bring their lips together.

“I love you too.”

Jody felt like she was interrupting a moment when she walked in on Castiel and Dean kissing but they had heard her walk in. They both turned in their seats to look at her. She moved over to the bassinet and peered down at the tiny pup who had already fallen back asleep. He reminded her of her own son who had died. It tugged at her heart. Billy was a beautiful pup.

“Any news?” Castiel asked. Jody sat down in one of the armchairs across from them.

“The autopsy on Alistair is complete. He was shot, execution style and dumped in the river. It looks like it happened not long after he was broken out of that transport too. I honestly don’t know how much longer Dick is going to continue to play these games, but you might want to consider relocation. Possibly out of this country, where his influence doesn’t reach as far.” She said. Dean had a deep scowl on his face that told her that idea was not an option.

“Not happening! I’d have to take my entire family with me, and that’s not an option.” He said firmly. Castiel was nodding in agreement.

“We have lives here, and I’m not going to let someone like Dick Roman dictate how I live it. Can’t we do something? Sue him for harassment? Put up a restraining order? Just…SOMETHING?” Castiel asked. He was beyond exasperated at this point.

“We don’t have proof that he’s behind this. That’s the problem. He’s smart, covering his tracks, and that’s making it next to impossible to trace it back to him. We know he’s behind this, but we can’t definitively prove it. At this point it looks like your house is no longer being cased. Bobby’s though, we’re just not sure about that yet. I’m going to give it til the end of the week and then I’m going to go home, but I’ll only be five minutes away. The department won’t continue to pay for me to stay, plus I have things I need to get back to as well.” She explained.

“So in other words he’s waiting for us to let our guard down.” Dean said, frowning.

“Dean is right. This feels like he’s just waiting for us to slip up. I need to take my husband in for a checkup soon, and my son as well, and I don’t feel safe even stepping out of the bloody house!” Castiel complained.

“I’ll arrange for an escort to the doctor. Just let me make a couple of calls.” She told him. He nodded, though it didn’t make him feel any safer.

Jody got up and left the room to make her calls. Castiel shifted in his seat a bit in order to face Dean better.

“How are you feeling love?” He asked. Dean smiled and reached out to caress his husband’s cheek.

“I’m still terribly sore, but it’s getting a little bit better each day. I’m bleeding a little bit less all the time too.”

“That’s good. From what I’ve read, breast feeding speeds up the healing process, so you should stop bleeding in four weeks instead of six. I know you’ll be happy about that.” Castiel told him. Dean nodded.

“Hell yes I’ll be happy about that!” 

“I look forward to being able to hold you in bed without anything hurting anymore.” Castiel put his hand over Dean’s still swollen belly and rubbed gently. Dean purred softly and nuzzled against his mate’s neck.

“Me too. Even my stomach is still tender.” He placed his hand over Castiel’s and rubbed it gently. His mate’s touch was soothing and he loved having the Alpha’s hands on him like this. He wanted to laugh as he thought back to their first meeting and how he had been scared of this man. It seemed absurd to him now with how gentle and loving the man was. Now he couldn’t get enough of his voice, his touch, his scent. The idea that there was someone out there ready and willing to take that away from him was what terrified him, but it infuriated him as well. He hadn’t been joking when he said he would kill anyone that threatened his mate. As it was he kept the Colt nearby at all times. Right now it was under the couch cushion next to him. Within reach should someone prove to be an uninvited guest. Castiel was kissing his neck, pulling his thoughts away from the gun and Dick Roman’s men. He groaned, letting his lead loll back against the couch as Castiel found the mating mark and licked at it. 

“Cas…” He wanted to tell the man to stop. He most definitely wasn’t up for sex, but it felt good.

“What?” Castiel asked, his voice just barely above a whisper.

“I can’t wait for the next six weeks to hurry up and be over!” Dean responded, his voice slightly louder than what Castiel had just used. It made his mate chuckle. Castiel placed one more kiss to the mating mark before pressing his nose against Dean’s neck. Each day the scent of their pup that had become so deeply entwined with Dean’s own scent was fading, and the scent of honey and apples was now stronger than that of grass and rain. He had forgotten just how much he loved Dean’s scent. When Charlie walked in she ignored their cuddling and went over to the bassinet. Billy was dreaming, his tiny face scrunching up as he silently cried in hiss sleep. She lifted him up, cradling him close to her chest.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, seeing her picking the baby up.

“He’s dreaming and crying in his sleep. I think he’s reliving his birth.” She settled into the armchair that Jody had vacated and ran a soothing hand across the pup’s forehead, smoothing his little face out. His little mouth started making sucking noises. 

“Now I think he’s dreaming of eating.” She said, grinning at her friends. Dean and Castiel both smiled. Jody walked back in, smiling when she saw the pup in Charlie’s arms.

“I’ll escort you boys to the doctor. I have two officers that will come stay here at the house. Another officer will accompany us. So go ahead and make the appointment for tomorrow and we’ll go.” She told them.

“Can Sam come? Please? I need to see my brother.” Dean pleaded. 

“We’ll figure something out so you can see him.” She said. That worked for Dean. He just wanted to be able to see his brother, and he knew Sam wanted to see him and Billy too. The familial bond was too strong for them to continue to be apart. He was saddened to know that Gabe couldn’t be around too. It must be just as hard on him.

“I’ll go call them now.” Castiel got up and left to go make the call. Billy made a soft cooing noise in Charlie’s arms and turned his head to scent her. She giggled and brought him up so he could catch her scent. 

“He’s so precious!” She gushed, keeping her voice low so she didn’t wake the pup.

“He’s the most perfect thing I’ve ever created in my life.” Dean said, smiling warmly at his friend as she bonded with his son. She looked good holding a pup. He looked forward to the day when she had one of her own.

“So am I staying here tomorrow?” She asked Jody.

“Yes, but you’ll be safe.” Jody replied.

Castiel returned after a few minutes and settled back onto the couch. Dean immediately cuddled up against him.

“Appointment is at one tomorrow. I’ll make sure we have all the paperwork that Inias sent over.” 

“Alright.” Dean said as closed his eyes. He was so tired…

Castiel couldn’t help but smile as Dean’s head grew heavy on his shoulder. A minute later he could hear soft snoring. He didn’t mind, his mate needed all the sleep he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see that coming? I'm sure some of you did. Some of you might be surprised though. Dick is by far not done yet. He's coming for Castiel next...


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jess get into a fight, Sam meets his real true mate, and Dean, Castiel, and Billy head to the doctor's office for a routine check up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jess tries to pull that Alpha dominating thing, and Sam rebels. He's definitely a Winchester. I'm building here, so bear with me.

The call the night before had given Sam some hope that things might return to normal. He was excited to see his brother and the family. Even Castiel. He really liked the Alpha. As he buttoned his shirt Jess stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

“I don’t think you should go.” She said. He paused and turned to look at her.

“Why not?”

“It’s not safe.” She replied.

Sam finished buttoning his shirt and turned to face her, hands on his hips.

“It’ll be fine. Cas will be there, and Jody. And there will be other cops too.”

Jess moved into the room and crossed her arms more firmly over her chest.

“No.” She said. Sam frowned.

“What do you mean no?”

“I mean no, you’re not going.” She clarified.

Sam felt his temper rising. Jess liked to be controlling, and for the most part he ignored it, but no one, not ever her was going to tell him he couldn’t see his own family.

“You’re not going to tell me what I can and can’t do Jess.” He said through clenched teeth as he struggled to keep his temper under control.

“The hell I’m not! You’re my mate Sam, and I‘m trying to keep you safe! I can’t do that if you’re out traipsing around with Dean!” She was not making the same effort to control her anger and the change in her scent was downright nauseating.

“I am your boyfriend Jess, NOT your pet! You can’t control me, and you’re sure as hell not going to tell me that I can’t see my own family!” His voice had risen to shouting levels, just as his anger had risen, but he didn’t care. Jess stepped right into his personal space, an ugly snarl on her face.

“I am your Alpha, Sam! You will do as I tell you! And I said you’re not going!” She pushed him, hard in the chest and he stumbled back until he hit the bed and fell onto it. A moment later she was on top of him, straddling him. She had him pinned to the mattress and the look of pure fury in her eyes actually frightened him. He’d never seen her like this. Her normally beautiful blue eyes were tinged red with rage.

“You are not my Alpha Jess, not yet, and if you think treating me like this and trying to keep my away from my family is going to make me want to let you claim me, you have another thing coming!” He screamed right in her face and she growled, low and deep. And then she was gone, flying backwards off him as Ellen ripped her off the bed.

“Don’t you dare threaten my boy you bitch!” Ellen roared and tossed Jess back against the closet door as though she weighed no more than a ragdoll. Jess was immediately back on her feet, reflexes quick as she went into a defensive posture. She snarled at the older woman who was now standing between her and Sam. Sam got up off the bed and put a hand on Ellen’s shoulder.

“It’s ok Ellen, I can handle it. I’m going with my brother, and that’s that. No one is telling me otherwise.” He shot a defiant look at Jess as he straightened his shirt and walked out of the room. Behind him he heard Ellen chewing Jess out. Bobby met him at the bottom of the steps.

“What the hell was that? You two were stinking up my house.” Bobby remarked.

“She tried to pull rank on me and use that Alpha bullshit. Tried to tell me she wasn’t letting me go and see my own fucking brother. Well fuck her!” Sam snapped angrily. Sam followed Bobby to the kitchen were Lisa was sitting at the kitchen table looking downright scared.

“Are you alright Sam?” She asked.

“I’m fine. I’ll be better once I see my brother and the family.” He replied.

“You’re right, you know. I agree, you need to see them. I know how important it is for your pack.” She glanced nervously at the door as she spoke softly, as though afraid Jess would hear her, but the sound of shouting could still be heard from the second floor. Ellen was really tearing Jess a new one. Sam got himself a cup of coffee and ate a bagel that Bobby had toasted for him as he thought about his relationship with Jess. There was no way he wanted any part of an Alpha that was going to pull that shit on him. But he loved Jess. Maybe she would change? Just the idea made laugh bitterly. The last few months they had been fighting a lot more, and ever since Billy had been born she had been acting downright weird. He could feel that they were growing apart but he didn’t know how to fix it. Or if he even wanted to anymore. Bobby looked up at him, one eyebrow raised, though he said nothing. He knew Sam was having an internal debate and it wasn’t his place to interrupt it. When the doorbell rang Bobby grabbed his shotgun before heading to answer it.

“Sam, it’s Officer Mills’ people.” He said. Sam joined him at the door and found himself facing two officers, one of which barely came to his chest, she was so tiny.

“Sam Winchester?” She asked. Sam nodded.

“That’s me.” 

She offered her hand. “I’m Detective Madison Benson, this is Detective Rufus Turner.” Sam glanced at the angry looking man standing next to her. Bobby looked cranky most of the time but this guy had him beat by a mile. He shook her hand and turned to Detective Turner whose scowl just grew deeper. He dropped his hand rather than offer it to the other man.

“So you’re escorting me to the doctor’s office?” Sam asked. Detective Benson nodded. 

“That’s right. We’ll stay there for the duration of the visit and then escort you back here.” 

Sam glanced back towards the stairs and saw Ellen standing at the foot of them, arms crossed, but she was smiling at him. 

“Give Dean and Cas our love, and you kiss that sweet baby for me too.” She said. Sam smiled and nodded. “I sure will.”

The two detectives led Sam down to their car where Detective Turner opened the backdoor for him. Sam climbed in and rearranged himself as best as his long legs would let him. The detective closed the door and slid into the passenger seat. Detective Benson got behind the wheel.

In the enclosed space of the car Sam quickly realized that Benson was an Alpha and Turner was a Beta. She engaged him in conversation as they drove and he found himself relaxing. Her scent was nice, clean and crisp, not like Jess’ which was muskier and deeper. Benson’s scent had a calming effect on him, more so than Jess’ ever had.

“So if I’m understanding this correctly, your brother is being harassed by an Alpha that has been threatening him?” Benson asked. She glanced back at him in the rearview mirror. He half nodded, half shrugged.

“It’s a bit more complicated than that.” 

“He’s an Omega though?” Turner asked.

“Yes he is, not that that gives anyone the right to think they can control him. We’re both Omegas.” Sam replied. He caught Benson looking at him again in the mirror.

“You’re right. No one has the right to control another person. I’m sorry your brother is going through this. From what I understand this Alpha has come after you and your Alpha as well.” She said.

“Jess is not my Alpha. I don’t have one.” He said quickly, scowling as he thought about their fight again.

“Oh, my mistake, I’m sorry. I’m just going off what Jody told us.” She apologized.

“It’s fine.” He turned to stare out the window as they drove towards the doctor’s office. He was so excited to see his brother he was pretty sure that his scent was bleeding through his blockers. Honestly, he didn’t care.

When they pulled into the clinic parking lot and Sam caught sight of his brother standing by the door with Castiel and their pup he grinned so wide his cheeks were starting to ache. Turner got out and opened his door and he practically shot across the parking lot. He pulled his brother into a hug, mindful of the pup trapped between them.

“Hey Sammy.” Dean laughed and waited for Sam to pull back. When he did the younger Winchester still had that dopey grin on his face.

“Hey Dean, I’ve missed you.” Sam reached out and took Billy from his brother, rubbing his nose gently against the pup’s cheek. He looked up at his brother in law and smiled. “Hi ya Cas.” The Alpha smiled and patted him on the back. 

“Hi Sam.” Castiel said warmly.

“I’ve missed you too.” Dean said. He looked up to see two police officers approaching. Sam followed his gaze.

“This is Detective Benson and Detective Turner.” Sam introduced them. He nodded toward his brother. “This is my brother Dean and his husband, Cas. This is my nephew, Billy.” He turned so Benson and Turner could see the pup. Benson’s face lit up instantly. Even the scowl on Turner’s face eased up and the man smiled.

“Oh, he’s beautiful!” It came out almost wistful, the smile she gave lighting up her entire face. She was a beautiful woman. Sam cleared his throat and looked back at his brother who was digging through the diaper bag that Castiel was holding.

“He’s a cute one.” Turner said, and Sam was not surprised by how gruff the man’s voice was. Jody stepped forward, smiling.

“Any problems picking up Sam here? Did you see anything suspicious?” She asked.

“No, we did a full check of the perimeter before we went up to the door. Reed and Smith are still parked across the street too. They said there’s been no activity at all in days.” Benson replied. She moved closer to Sam and peered up at him. She had big brown eyes and she seemed to be studying him. He eyed her for a moment before turning his attention back to his brother.

“Where’s Jess? I’m surprised she didn’t come with.” Dean said. He had noticed the way Detective Benson was eyeing his brother but he wasn’t exactly sure what it meant. The deep scowl on Sam’s face and the sudden bitter scent that hit him startled Dean.

“What happened with Jess?” Dean asked. He looked at Castiel who had clearly noticed the change in Sam’s normally nonexistent scent too.

“She tried to pull rank on me. Forbid me to come and actually pinned me down to keep me in the house. Ellen had to pull her off me.” Sam was still angry at Jess for how she had treated him. Billy started to whine in his arms and he gently rocked the pup as he forced himself to calm back down. Dean frowned. He knew from time to time that Sam and Jess had issues, but he had never heard of her trying to dominate quite like that. Castiel made a tutting noise next to him and shook his head. When Dean looked at him he was frowning deeply. Clearly he didn’t approve of Jess’ behavior either.

“What time is the appointment?” Benson asked. Dean checked his cell phone.

“Ten minutes.” 

“I’ll go check us in.” Castiel kissed Dean’s cheek before heading inside to sign in. Slowly everyone else followed.

“Once inside Sam sat down next to his brother. He still had Billy cradled in his arms and ran a finger gently across the pup’s forehead.

“Do you have children?” Benson asked as she sat down on the other side of him.

“Oh, no. Maybe someday, but not til I’m done with college.” He looked up at her. She was leaning closer to watch Billy as he made snuffling noises and sucked at an imaginary nipple in his sleep. “What about you?” He asked her.

“No, no pups for me yet. I haven’t found anyone I want to spend the rest of my life with yet. I’m still looking. Once I find him, then I can think about things like that.” She looked up at him and smiled sweetly. This close he could really smell her. Her scent was downright amazing and he caught himself before he leaned closer to breathe in even more of it. His brother snickered next to him and he turned to see Dean watching him, an amused expression on his face. Castiel came to sit next to Dean and linked hands with him. Sam missed what his brother said when he leaned over to whisper in the Alpha’s ear, but then Castiel was smiling and snickering as he looked over at him.

“Madison, can I talk to you for a minute?” Jody asked from the door way to the exam rooms. Benson nodded and got up to join her. Sam watched her walk away until he heard his brother try to contain a laugh, then he turned to glare at him.

“What?” Sam growled, but that only made Dean burst out laughing. He was lucky Sam had his pup in his arms or his younger brother would have punched him.

“What is it about Detective Benson that has your feathers all ruffled?” At least Dean had the courtesy to keep his voice down.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sam deliberately turned away from his brother and directed his attention towards Billy.

“How long is he sleeping?” He asked.

“Not nearly long enough.” Castiel replied, stifling a yawn.

“When this is all over I’ll happily babysit for you guys, you know that.” Sam told him. Castiel smiled and nodded.

“We’ll be taking you up on that. Charlie is being very helpful right now.” The Alpha said.

Sam couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy at knowing Charlie was getting the opportunity to bond with his nephew and he wasn’t. It made him hold the pup just a little closer. He was going to cherish every second he got with Billy. When Detective Benson crossed the room and left the clinic Sam looked up. He felt a weird sensation in his chest at seeing her leave and he looked over at his brother with a frown on his face. 

“Does she smell good?” Dean asked, keeping his voice low. Sam glanced toward the door before looking back at him. He nodded.

“Is that what Cas smells like to you?” He whispered back.

Dean shrugged. “It’s different for everyone. Does she smell better than Jess?”

Sam was reluctant to admit to that, but she really did. He nodded.

“Then I suggest you talk with Jess. Once you do you might want to talk to Detective Benson. She’s awfully pretty, and she seems nice.” Dean said. Sam knew his brother was right. He just wasn’t looking forward to any further arguments with her. 

“Novak?” A nurse called out. Castiel got to his feet and helped Dean up. They looked over at Sam who stood up too.

“Can I come back with you guys?” He asked.

“Sure.” Castiel started for the door where the nurse was standing. Sam and Dean followed. 

“Doctor Fester is out with the flu so Doctor Hill will be seeing both you and Billy today.” The nurse explained.

“Doctor Hill? Is he new?” Dean asked.

“Uh…yes. He’s been here about three months.” She glanced back at the men before stopping in front of one of the exam rooms.

“Wait in here. Doctor Hill will be in shortly.” She ushered the men into the room and closed the door behind them.

“Well that’s weird.” Dean said as he sat down on the chair in the corner.

“What’s weird?” Sam asked.

“Well, she didn’t weigh me or Billy, or ask the standard health questions. Plus, she’s new too. I’ve never seen her before.” Dean replied. Sam frowned. That was strange. Castiel moved to Dean’s side and placed a hand on his shoulder. Dean was tense and he just wanted to sooth him.

“Google the doctors that work at this clinic. See if there’s a Doctor Hill.” Sam said. Castiel pulled out his phone and looked the clinic up. There was a Doctor Hill listed. It showed his picture as a distinguished looking black man with gray hair.

The man that walked in was tall with pale skin, black hair, and piercing gray-green eyed. This was not Doctor Hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter written, I was really busy today. I'm already working on the next chapter since I know this one is leaving you all hanging. I'll try to hurry, but I don't want to ruin the suspense by rushing things. I hope you all are liking it still!
> 
> Also, I couldn't recall a last name on the show for Madison, and short of turning that episode on, which I didn't have the time to do today, I decided to wing it and invent a last name. I have artistic leeway since it's my story, so pffft!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, won't have a chapter up tonight, my mother just has a stroke so I'm on my way to the hospital. I do apologize. Please keep her in your prayers.

I just wanted to let everyone know what's going on. I'll post another chapter as soon as possible. Writing keeps me sane and keeps me from losing my mind, but I can't bring my laptop to the hospital. I'm a mess at the moment but I know I had promised some people that I'd have a new chapter up tonight. I just can't right now. Maybe tomorrow. 

Again, I'm sorry. I am NOT abandoning the story. Don't give up on me, please!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New update on my mother....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for being there for me today. You have no idea how much it means to me.

There are so many comments and well wishes, and honestly I just don't have the energy or patience tonight to go through them one by one, but I do want to say thank you so very much to each and every one of you that has kept her and my family in your prayers and thoughts. It was NOT a stroke after all. Her initial disorientation and inability to raise her right arm is what scared us and made us think it was a stroke. It turns out she has a severe infection that they're now treating, though they are not 100% sure yet exactly where it stems from. She is also diabetic and her blood sugar was 481!!!! OMG I was so scared when I heard that!!! She is now settled in the ICU, on strong antibiotics and appparently a stronger form of insulin too. She is still midly disoriented, but much more coherent than she was earlier. This afternoon she could remember her name and age, but not her own birthday, but tonight she told the nurse I was her sister, not her daughter. So it's still kind of touch and go at the moment. 

I have kids and they were at home freaking out, and the ICU's visiting hours ended at 10. It was 11:30 when I left the hospital. My mom is apparently highly contagious, so we have to wear a gown and mask to even be around her, so not bringing my kids in to see her, even if they are older. I'm just not risking it. I'm at home now, stressed out and unable to sleep. I still have to tell my entire family, but my best friend told me to hold off until we get her stablized and know for sure what is going on. My aunt and other relatives will want to come visit her, and I will have to tell them they can't. I don't want to feel selfish, but I just can't deal with five million questions as to why she got sick in the first place. It's an extremely long story, but the gist of it is that my mother is literally the most stubborn woman in the world and 3 years ago she had a quadruple bypass. She was put on a cocktail of meds for her BP, her cholesterol, her heart, and she was put on insulin. When they ran out she absolutely refused to let me take her back to see her doctor to get the scripts refilled. She leads a very sedentary lifestyle since she retired. Like she literally doesn't move from the couch except to go pee. It's sad, and she's no joy to deal with, but she's my mom and I love her, and I worry because she refuses to take her meds, and it has led to this. What scares me is that we'll get her well, she'll get new scripts, I'll fill them, and when they run out, she'll refuse again to go see her doctor. And I'll be right back at square one. I can't force a grown woman to want to live and to want to take care of herself. To make it even harder, I'm an only child, so there is no one that has my back and will help me with her. I'm on my own. My kids are trying to help, but it's not quite the same, and they can't influence her in quite the same way I can. 

I'm sorry, I sort of needed to vent, and I'm just so stressed out right now. I'm going to finish up the chapter I'm currently working on because I need something else to focus on for a while, something that doesn't have me staring at my phone in abject terror worrying as to whether a nurse will call me to tell me she passed away suddenly during the night. So you all will get a chapter very soon, for my own sanity. Thank you all for being there for me. It's nice knowing that people care.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is an actual chapter because I love you all so much. You're an amazing group of people, and I am so happy to be writing a story that you all are enjoying so much. Writing is my escape, it always has been, and I am able to destress and refocus for a while on something more positive as the words flow out of me. So that being said...
> 
> The visit to the doctor's office takes a drastic and negative turn, putting the lives of Castiel's family in danger. Sam learns that Madison not only smells good, but she is definitely something very special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'll try to have the next one up sooner rather than later.

Castiel stepped forward when this man in the white lab coat entered the room, putting himself between his brother in law and husband, and this stranger.

“Who are you?” He asked. 

“My name is Michael. I’m a lab tech. I was sent to collect a blood sample from Dean and William Novak.” The man was reading the names off a print out he was holding. Castiel relaxed just a bit. He motioned for Sam to step forward with Billy. Michael unwrapped the pup and quickly drew the blood from his foot, not even waking the baby up. When he was finished he labeled the sample and then looked at Sam expectantly.

“Oh, I’m not Dean! I’m his brother Sam. This is Dean.” He stepped aside and nodded at his brother who was already rolling up his sleeve.

“Sorry about that, didn’t mean to confuse you there.” Dean smiled and Michael smiled back.

“It’s alright, wouldn’t be the first time.” He drew the blood he needed and bid everyone good afternoon before he left. Dean touched the band aid Michael had put on his elbow as Castiel tucked Billy back into his blanket. When the door opened next the face they had seen on the website walked in. 

Doctor Hill was polite, if slightly nervous and quick in his examination of Billy, but he took more time with Dean. He poked and prodded, and eventually Sam had to hand Billy over to Castiel and leave the room so the doctor could do a pelvic exam of Dean. When he was finished he pulled out several syringes from the pocket of his lab coat.

“So, it’s time for some immunizations.” He announced. Dean cocked his head in confusion.

“Immunizations for who exactly?” He asked.

“For young William of course.” Doctor Hill said as he took the cap off the first syringe. He expelled air and they watched as a drop of amber fluid came out of the needle.

“No, my son is not getting any immunizations until he is at least three months old.” Castiel said firmly. Doctor Hill looked up at the Alpha and frowned.

“It’s for his own protection. It won’t hurt.” He took a step toward where Dean was now sitting with his pup cradled in his arms but Castiel moved to block him.

“I said no. This is not negotiable.” There was warning in his voice but either the doctor was stubborn or just plain stupid because he wasn’t backing down.

“Mr. Novak, it is the law…”

“No, it is not the law. I do not have to immunize my child at all if I do not wish to do so. You are mistaken in your persuasions. Now, if this examination is over I will be taking my husband and son home. Please excuse us.” Castiel helped Dean to his feet and as they tried to move toward the door Doctor Hill moved to block them.

“I really have to insist Mr. Novak, there are so many diseases he could contract without them.” He lifted the syringe again and Dean felt a jolt of fear. He cradled his pup closer.

“Cas, I’m getting scared.” He whispered to his husband but Castiel could already smell it on him.

“Sam! Get Jody!” Castiel yelled loudly. The doctor who already seemed nervous suddenly became downright scared. 

They could hear Sam screaming for Jody and the other officers as he tore down the hall and headed for the lobby. The doctor was still eyeing the pup, as much as he could see of him from how Castiel was blocking him. Suddenly the doctor lunged at the Alpha, the hand with the syringe aiming for Castiel now. The Alpha blocked it, knocking it out of the doctor’s hand but the man already had another syringe uncapped and ready to plunge its content into Castiel.

“Jody!” Dean screamed.

Castiel grabbed the doctor’s arm and twisted it, grunting with satisfaction when he heard the snap of the bone. The doctor screamed, dropping the second syringe just as the door flew open and Jody came rushing in. Benson and Tucker were right on her heels and they quickly got the doctor down on the ground. Castiel turned to wrap his arms protectively around Dean and their son.

“Are you alright?” Dean was asking him, searching to make sure Castiel hadn’t been stabbed by one of those syringes.

“I’m fine sweetheart.” Castiel assured him, keeping his tone gentle. He kissed his husband’s jaw softly and let the Omega lean in to scent him. He was shaking badly and the Alpha just wanted to soothe him.

“What the heck happened in here?” Jody asked as they got the doctor back on his feet. Benson and Tucker were hauling him out of the room.

“He was trying to inject Billy with what he said were shots to vaccinate him. I said no and then he got insistent. When I still said no he tried to stab me with the needles.” Castiel explained. Jody’s eyes went wide for a moment before narrowing. She found one syringe on the floor by the exam table and using a plastic glove she picked it up. She did the same with the one she found by the trash can and the one still sitting on the counter. Each one contained the same amber liquid.

“Did he say what they were for?” She asked.

“No, not even once.” Dean replied. He was still trembling, though not as bad. 

“Cas, did Dick just try to kill our pup? He did, didn’t he? He tried to kill our pup!” Dean was bordering on hysterical now and Castiel pulled him even closer.

“I told you no one is going to harm our pup, Dean. I wasn’t going to let that man hurt him, or you.” 

“I’m taking you both home right now. There’s a unit on the way to come deal with this.” Jody said. “I’ll have them analyze what’s in these syringes and see what the good doctor was up to.”

Castiel nodded and then Jody was ushering them out of the exam room and back out into the lobby where Sam was waiting. When Sam spotted them he hurried over and pulled his brother and brother in law into a hug. 

“For now we’re all heading back to Cas and Dean’s. Benson and Tucker will pick you up there later Sam.” Jody explained. Her partner for the day, a short, plump woman named Donna hurried over, a worried look on her face.

“Are you guys alright? That was scary, huh? Let’s go on out to the car now, eh?” She was a pleasant woman, though a bit too cheerful for Dean’s liking. She was an even perkier Beta than Charlie, if that was possible. She led all three men out to the car and they piled into the back seat together. Donna got in the passenger seat while Jody got behind the wheel. They were eager to get away from the clinic and back to the safety of the house.

The ride to the house was short and when they arrived both Jody and Donna were on guard. They quickly escorted the men inside, not relaxing until the door was closed and locked once more.

“Hey guys, what’s wrong?” Charlie asked when she noticed the grim look on everyone’s faces.

“Someone tried to kill Billy.” Dean said softly and when Charlie gasped in shock, he flinched. He took his now awake pup up the stairs and disappeared into his bedroom.

“What the hell happened?” Charlie demanded once Dean was safely out of earshot. Castiel sighed deeply and rubbed at his jaw. He was still highly stressed out and just wanted to be upstairs with Dean and their pup.

“Dean’s regular doctor wasn’t there, it was some new guy. I checked the website and he is a new doctor there, but I guess Roman paid him to kill our son. He tried to force vaccinations on Billy but I refused. He became more adamant about it but I held my ground. Then he attacked me and tried to stick me with the needle. I beat him down, broke his arm.” He tried to make the explanation brief, though there were a million questions behind her eyes, he could see it.

“I don’t know who he is or why he really did it, so you’ll have to ask Jody. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He practically ran up the stairs and into the bedroom leaving Sam and Charlie standing there.

“And you weren’t in the room when it happened?” She asked him.

“Uh, no. The doctor had to do a pelvic exam which meant Dean had to get undressed, so I was out in the hall. It was just Cas, Dean, and Billy in the room with him. But when Cas yelled for me to get Jody, I did.” 

Charlie looked over at Jody who was in a heated conversation with the blonde officer that had showed up this morning to accompany her. How something as simple as a trip to the doctor’s office had gone so sour, truly bothered her.

“How are you holding up?” She turned her attention back to Sam. It was clear he was nervous, but there was something else going on to. He kept glancing back towards the door. “And where the heck is Jess?” She asked. His head snapped back around to look at her and she could see the anger in his eyes as well as smell it.

“She tried to tell me I couldn’t come today, that it wasn’t safe. I was not going to miss an opportunity to see my brother. I’m also not conceding that she was right.” He practically growled out the words.

“Oh, she went Alpha on you? Shit! Not even Cas or Ellen do that!” She was genuinely shocked.

“Yeah, well, she won’t be doing it again.” He said bitterly. He walked over to the couch and dropped down heavily onto it. She joined him.

“So what else is going on? There’s something different about you. Normally I can’t smell you, but dude, something is up with your blockers or something.” She sniffed the air around him and then sat back to wait for him to fess up.

“I’m not a hundred percent sure.” He looked back over his shoulder to see just how close Jody and Donna were, but they had moved into the kitchen where they were sipping at cups of coffee.

“So one of the detectives that came to pick me up today? I think she might be my true mate.” He had leaned close to whisper the words to her. The wide, scared eyes he gave her would have been endearing were he not currently still involved with Jess.

“Oh…wow. So, what does that mean for you and Jess?” She asked.

He sat back and let out an annoyed huff of air. “I honestly don’t know. What I do know is that I’m not letting her do that shit to me again.”

“But she will, that’s the type of Alpha she is, it’s how she was raised. I know you know that. So you need to figure out whether that’s what you want to put up with for the rest of your life, or if you want to explore what this is with your true mate. What’s her name anyway?” Charlie asked.

“Madison Benson. She’s…beautiful.” He sighed. Charlie giggled. Sam sounded like a love struck teenager.

“So describe her to me.” 

“No need, she’ll be here shortly to pick me up. You can see for yourself.” He replied.

“Is she anything like Jess?” Charlie wanted to know all about this woman and she wasn’t going to just let him blow her off.

“From what I could tell, no. She seems really nice. And God she’s beautiful!”

Charlie punched him lightly in the arm as she laughed. “I can’t wait to meet her. Do you think she knows it too? I can smell you, but mostly it’s just the anger and fear from earlier. If you want her to figure it out too you’ll need to wash off those blockers. You’ll be safe, everyone else around here is a Beta, except for Cas, but since he’s mated to his true mate you’re not going to smell good to him.”

“You think I should?” It was clear he was unsure. He thought perhaps Madison was interested but he couldn’t quite tell. She had been staring awful hard…

“Yes, I think you should. At the very least go wash off the stink of bitter anger. You smell like burning electrical cords.” She said. He gave a frustrated grunt as he got up and headed for the stairs. He wanted first to consult his brother and maybe even Castiel on the matter. When he reached their door he knocked.

“Yes?” Castiel called out.

“Can I talk to you guys? I have a question. About stuff not related to today.” Sam replied. He could hear his brother telling Castiel to open the door. A moment later it did. Castiel smiled and motioned for him to step inside. Once he did the Alpha closed the door again.

“You want to talk about what happened with that cop, don’t you.” Dean was grinning like a fool from his seat in the bed where he was nursing Billy. Sam couldn’t help but blush.

“Uh, sort of.” 

Dean patted the spot on the bed next to him and Sam moved over to it. He sat back against the pillows and looked down at the tiny pup suckling at his brother’s breast. It stirred something in Sam that he realized could be stirred. He lifted his eyes to meet the green ones of his brother that were watching him so intently.

“So you’re feeling weird, right? Can’t stop thinking about her?” Dean asked. Sam nodded.

“I can’t get her scent out of my nose either.”

“I know the feeling.” Castiel said, a soft smile playing at his lips as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Dean grinned at him and the Alpha just chuckled and shook his head.

“So Charlie says I should wipe off the blockers, see if she reacts back. Should I do that?” Sam looked between the two other men. Castiel nodded slowly.

“It’s not a bad idea. Right now you still smell of fear and a bit of anger. It’s not really a good gauge for her to know one way or the other. I will say this, it’s clear she finds you attractive. We both noticed the way she was looking at you earlier. And the fact that you were doting over Billy I’m sure added to your appeal.” He explained. 

“Cas is right. You were unknowingly playing right into her Alpha desires, even if neither of you realized it. She would have been practically sitting in your lap had Jody not called her away.” Dean said.

“Should I shower or just wash up?” Sam asked.

“Just wash up for now. You can shower later when you have access to a change of clothes.” Castiel replied. Sam nodded. He looked again at the tiny pup in his brother’s arms. Billy was amazing and Sam wanted so much to stay here with his brother and nephew. He leaned over, inhaling his brother’s scent. Despite the stress of this afternoon he smelled of contentment now. Billy’s mouth went slack as he drifted off and Sam eagerly took him when Dean offered him. He drew the pup close so he could inhale his scent too. He had no idea when he’d next get to see his brother and nephew. He wanted to memorize their scents. Dean had tucked away his exposed breast and now leaned his head against Sam’s shoulder. He watched his brother with his son, a warm smile on his face. It made him happy to see them bonding. Billy was snuffling in his sleep, turning his little nose toward his uncle as the man rubbed his nose against the infant’s soft skin. 

“You want pups of your own?” Castiel asked. Sam lifted his head to look at his brother in law.

“Someday. I’m just not sure if I want to be the one to carry them. It seems…scary.” He looked over at Dean who just smiled wider.

“Not as scary as you think it is. And totally worth it in the end.” Dean reached over to touch his son’s cheek and the baby made a soft cooing noise as he pressed his face into his father’s hand.

“Oh…that’s cute.” Sam said with a soft laugh. His heart ached with how much he already loved this tiny pup, and how thoroughly Billy had stolen his heart.

They sat like that for another half hour, talking about Billy and what it was like being new parents before Sam reluctantly handed the pup over to Castiel who laid him in the bassinet. He stood up, stretching before he started for the door.

“Good luck. With Madison and Jess.” Dean said. Sam gave a tight smile and nodded. He sure had his work cut out for him.

He decided to use the bathroom downstairs to wash up. Charlie came to stand in the doorway, watching him as he wiped away the scent blockers.

“I’d forgotten how nice you smell.” She commented as he patted his skin dry with a towel. Sam gave a small laugh and tossed the towel in the hamper.

“Let’s hope Madison feels the same way. Not that I know what I’m going to do if she reacts positively. I still have to go deal with Jess.” 

“Are you going to break up with her?” Charlie asked.

“I…honestly don’t know what I’m going to do yet. I’m confused. I want to see if Madison responds to me the way I did to her, but even if she does, I need to talk to Jess. We’ve been having a rough patch lately, and it’s been really weird since Billy was born. She’s been rather angry and more aggressive than usual. She wants pups, I know she does, but she keeps bringing up Ellen. I know why now, Ellen and Bobby told me, but what I don’t understand is why she’s being such a bitch to me about it.” He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

“Yeah, I know what went down between Ellen and Jess. It was rather sexist what came out of Jess’ mouth and Ellen didn’t like it. Hell, I didn’t even like it. But Ellen snapped on her for it.” Charlie recalled Jess’ words and let out a low growl. It had actually pissed her off to hear the Alpha say that, but it hadn’t been her place to say anything. She didn’t know Jess well enough. Ellen on the other hand had no qualms about saying something. Charlie had been glad when she did. The doorbell rang. Sam stepped out of the bathroom and looked down the hall to where Jody was standing just inside the door talking to the two detectives from earlier. Charlie nudged him and pulled on his shirt so he’d lean down some.

“She’s freaking hot! You are so lucky if that’s your true mate!” She whispered. He couldn’t help the blush that crept up his cheeks or the smile that formed on his lips.

“I told you she was.” He whispered back. As they started down the hall Detective Benson spotted him and gave a soft smile. Turner on the other hand was glaring at him. Sam was beginning to suspect that this was how the man always looked. As he approached the officers he suddenly felt nervous. Charlie pushed him closer to Detective Benson and as he caught her scent he relaxed some. She smiled up at him.

“Are you alright? That must have been terrifying. How is your brother doing?” She asked him.

“He’s better now that he’s back at home.” Sam replied. Suddenly her eyes widened and her nostrils flared as she caught his scent. Jody had been talking but she paused mid-sentence, eyeing them both.

“Madison?” She asked. Benson blinked and turned to look at her. “I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

Jody smirked. She could smell Sam now too and she realized what kind of reaction the Alpha was having to him. He was an unmated Omega after all. Benson turned her attention back to Sam. What surprised Jody was when she stepped closer though she was clearly restraining herself. Sam seemed pleased by her reaction. 

“Oh brother.” Turner rolled his eyes and walked away, going into the kitchen to help himself to the coffee he could smell brewing. 

“I…need to use the bathroom. I’ll be back in a moment and you can finish telling me what Hill said.” Jody shot Charlie a look before she disappeared down the hall and Charlie slipped away as well leaving Sam standing there with Madison.

“Um…uh…” She blushed but she was unable to tear her eyes away from the man in front of her.

“Are you alright?” He asked. She nodded quickly.

“Oh yeah, just peachy.” She said quickly.

“You’re being extremely polite. I appreciate that.” He told her. She frowned.

“It’s not easy. I’ve never smelled anyone that was so….”

“So, I smell good?” He asked, a coy smile forming on his lips. She rolled her eyes and grinned.

“Yes, you smell very good.” 

He fidgeted for a moment, unsure what to say next. It was embarrassing him that he suddenly seemed to have been struck dumb.

“I, um, I think…” He was stumbling over his words as he felt his face heating up. Her smile grew wider and he was amazed by how very pretty she was.

“Do you believe in true mates Sam?” She asked suddenly.

“Absolutely. Castiel is my brother’s true mate.” He replied immediately. She raised an eyebrow.

“I did not know that. That’s fantastic. I’ve known a few people over the years that were privileged enough to meet theirs. I doubted I’d ever be one of the lucky ones, but…” She tucked a stray lock of her dark hair behind her ear and looked up at him shyly. “I think you might be mine.” 

Sam smiled and stepped closer to her. “I think that too. The problem is, I have a girlfriend. After what she did today though…” His smile faded away, replaced by a bitter frown. “We’re done. I just can’t let someone control me like that.”

Madison touched his arm gently. “I would never. I believe mates should be partners in all matters. I couldn’t do that to another person. My mother is an Omega, my father an Alpha and he always treated her as his equal in everything. I admire their relationship and that’s what I always wanted for myself.”

He smiled softly as he covered the hand she had on his arm with one of his own. “Well, can I at least get your number? When this is all over with, I’d very much like to see where this goes, and I’d like to get to know you better.”

“I’d like that very much. Maybe we can text in the interim?” She asked. She was already pulling out her cell phone. He gave her his number and she quickly dialed his phone so he would have her number as well.

“Absolutely. I’ll text you later. I need to go deal with some things first.” He told her. 

Jody returned, moving slowly as she approached. 

“You guys done talking?” She asked, her tone light and teasing. Sam blushed harder.

“Uh, yeah, I think so.” 

“Good. Why don’t you just give us a couple more minutes and then you can go back to the Singer residence?” She told him. He nodded and decided he needed to talk to his brother again so he dashed up the stairs to knock on their door. This time it was Dean that answered.

“Sammy, you’re still here?” Dean asked, pleased to see his brother again. “I was just getting up to go use the bathroom. What’s up?”

“She agrees, she thinks we’re true mates!” Sam said excitedly. Dean clapped him on the back and grinned at his little brother.

“That’s fantastic Sammy! I wish you all the luck in the world. I hope she’s as amazing to you as Cas is to me.”

“I really think she will be. But first I have to go deal with Jess.” Sam groaned at the thought. 

“I’d text Ellen and see what kind of mood Jess is in. If she’s still on a rampage it might be rough going to break up with her, but if you want to be with…what did you say your true mate’s name is?” Dean asked.

“Madison. Her name is Madison.” 

“So if you want to be with Madison you are going to have to deal with Jess, hard as that might be. I’ll be here for you though. You can call me, text me, even Skype me. And if you really need me I’ll talk to Jody and get someone to bring you here to stay for good. Ok?” Dean squeezed his brother’s shoulder and Sam nodded.

“Yeah. Thanks man, I really mean that.”

“Ok, well my bladder is about to burst. If you want to see Billy before you leave Cas is playing with him. Go on in. Tell him I said it’s ok.” Sam watched Dean walked down the hall and go into the bathroom before he went into the bedroom. Castiel was sitting on the bed and Billy was laying in the center of the bed. The pup was awake, moving his tiny legs and flailing his little arms as he stared up into his father’s face. Castiel looked up and smiled when he saw Sam.

“Still here I see. How did it go?”

Sam moved to sit across from him on the bed, Billy between them.

“She believes we’re true mates.” He couldn’t help the huge smile on his face. Castiel patted his arm.

“That’s fantastic, I’m very happy for you. I look forward to formally meeting her under less stressful times.”

“I think you’ll like her. She’s a lot like you.” Sam said.

“Then I’m sure I will.” Castiel turned his attention back to his pup and Sam did the same. Sam reached out to let Billy grasp his index finger.

“I love this little guy so much already.” He murmured. Castiel smiled and nodded.

“Dean and Billy are my everything, Sam. I’ve never loved anyone in my life as much as I love them.” 

Sam looked up at his brother in law and he could see the love in the Alpha’s eyes. It practically radiated off of him. Dean was a lucky man, and for the first time Sam was not jealous of the loving relationship his brother had with his Alpha. He now had hope, hope that he was going to have an equally loving relationship with his own Alpha, and one day he would have this kind of happiness, with pups of his very own. It definitely gave him something to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, someone tried to kill little Billy, that precious little pup. What a monster! Castiel was a BAMF though and protected his family. And what about Sam? He learned Madison is his true mate. It doesn't make it any easier that now he has to go back and deal with Jess, but for the first time in a long time, he has hope for his own future, and he's happy. :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but you guys deserve to have it. Sam goes back to Ellen and Bobby's, and he talks to Jess...

Sam couldn’t help the ache in his chest at having to leave his brother’s and go back to Ellen and Bobby’s. It wasn’t that he didn’t love them, but he still wasn’t in any mood to deal with Jess. When Bobby opened the door to let him in Ellen was standing there with him. She pulled him into a tight hug and he gladly hugged her back.

“Are you alright sweetheart? The officers outside, they came to tell us what happened at the clinic. We were so worried! How’s the pup? Is Cas ok?” She was asking questions so fast it was making his head spin.

“Cas is fine, so is Billy. Even Dean is better now. He freaked out at first but he’s so much better now that he’s safe at home. Cas broke that asshole doctor’s arm when he tried to stick him with a syringe.” He told her. The look of concern on Ellen’s face showed just how much she loved him and his brother as though they were her own.

“Where’s Jess?” Sam asked. Ellen scowled and jerked a thumb back towards the stairs.

“She’s upstairs, in Lisa’s room. They’ve been holed up in there all afternoon watching TV.”

Sam took a deep breath and headed upstairs. He knocked on Lisa’s door and a moment later Jess answered it. The look on her face was a mixture of relief and irritation. She was still mad at him.

“So I see you’re still in one piece.” She said as she looked him up and down.

“I’m fine. We’re all fine.” He replied defensively. She frowned.

“Why can I smell you? Where are your scent blockers?” Her tone was demanding and already it was ticking him off.

“We need to talk. Can we do it in there?” He pointed back towards the room they had been sharing. He doubted after this conversation that they would be ever again. She eyed him for a moment before crossing the hall and walking into the bedroom. He followed her, closing the door behind him. Jess was standing by the window and he went to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Come sit with me. Please.” He said.

“I’ll stand, thank you.” She told him. He sighed and turned so he could face her better.

“Why did you do that to me this morning?” He asked. 

“What are you talking about? The part where I was trying to protect you or the part where you defied me and I tried for a second time to protect you?” She snapped.

“Jess, we’ve had talks in the past about this. I don’t like it when you are so dominant. You actually scared me today, and I don’t ever want to be scared of an Alpha. I have watched for years how scared my brother was, and I never, ever want to feel that way. You had no right to do that to me. Dean, Billy and Cas are my family, and I needed to be with them.” 

She dropped her arms from where she’d been standing with them crossed and turned to face him directly.

“I am an Alpha, Sam. It is in my nature to be dominant, and I will protect what is mine, even when they clearly can’t make good decisions for themselves. Dick freaking Roman is after your brother. The man is rich, powerful, and he has a hard on for Dean that, while I disagree with the reasoning behind why he is doing it, I do not feel that exposing yourself and risking your life is the smart thing to do! Today proved that when he sent someone after Dean and Cas’ pup! You could have been killed just as easily as they could have been. You’re so fucking stubborn, just like your brother! I just don’t understand why you can’t understand how dangerous this entire situation is!”

While her words stung, Sam was logical enough to understand the meaning behind them. She was worried and scared. But he’d had enough.

“Jess, I am twenty five years old. I can think for myself, and I made the decision to be with my brother and his family today of my own accord. If something had happened to me, it would have been no one’s fault but my own. That does not make me incapable of good decisions. It means I love my family and I am loyal to them, especially in times of crisis. My brother needed me there today as much as I needed to be there for him, and I’d do it again.” He stood up and smoothed down the front of his shirt.

“Jess, I don’t believe we have the same goals any longer. I think this relationship has come to an end.”

The Alpha’s jaw dropped as he spoke and he could smell the shock and hurt in her scent.

“Sam Winchester, are you breaking up with me?!” 

“Yes I am. Jess, I just can’t let someone do to me what you did today. It was demeaning and terrifying. This isn’t a spur of the moment decision, it’s been on my mind for a little while now, but especially since Billy was born. You’ve been so weird and downright nasty to me. I’m just done with it. And so that we are clear and you realize that this really is over I need to tell you that this afternoon, I met my true mate. I am not breaking up with you because of her. I am breaking up with you because of how you treat me. I am not the Omega named Sam Winchester, Jess, I am Sam Winchester, law student, human being, brother, uncle and friend, and I just happen to be an Omega. I don’t need you or anyone else to protect me, I can take care of myself.” He let out the breath he had been holding as he waited to see how she would react.

Jess’ mouth snapped shut and she clenched her jaw so tight that even from where he stood he could hear her teeth grinding.

“Fuck you Sam. I hope you’re happy with whoever this true mate of yours is, and that she can put up with your shit because I am done with it, and I’m definitely done with you!” She growled as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Across the hall he heard the door to Lisa’s room slam shut. 

“Damn it, I hope I just did the right thing.” He sighed to himself. What he needed now was a shower. He grabbed clean clothes and headed for the bathroom. Later he would have to explain to Ellen and Bobby what had just happened, but for now he just needed to be alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's officially over. She handled it better than expected, didn't she? Let's just hope she doesn't ever meet Madison, she might just rip her eyes out.
> 
> The path to being with Madison is now clear, however there are always bumps in any road...


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are shorter, I have a lot going on as you all know. 
> 
> A quick update on my mom~ She is not doing better. In fact she was getting worse and this morning I got a very frightening call from the hospital regarding end of life preferences and the possibility of life support. I had a full blown panic attack! I spent the entire day sitting by her bedside. She isn't really comprehending what we're saying and she can't talk. It's quite scary. I dread my phone ringing in the middle of the night.
> 
> Now, for this chapter...Sam tells Ellen about Madison, and then proceeds to text Madison. Jody learns something about the attack on Billy Novak. Cas comes to a decision regarding how to keep his family safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support, your positive thoughts and prayers. I do appreciate it all. I've been an absolute wreck today. Scared doesn't even begin to cover how I feel right now. I'm bone weary exhausted, both physically and mentally. I'm taking a few minutes before I collapse into bed tonight to write because it's relaxing and is taking my mind off of everything I've been freaking out about all day long. I just want my mom to get better and come home. I take care of her by myself, and my kids. It's worth it though, I love them.

When Sam got out of the shower he headed downstairs to the kitchen to find something to eat. Ellen was sitting at the table making sandwiches and she motioned for him to come join her at the table.

“You alright darlin?” She asked as she handed one of the sandwiches over.

“I’ve been better.” He said before taking a bite.

“I heard you all yelling upstairs. What in heaven’s name was that all about?” She asked. Bobby walked in and sat down across from Sam. Ellen handed him another sandwich.

“I broke up with Jess.” Sam admitted. Ellen set down the knife she’d been smearing the mayo onto the bread with and looked at him.

“You did? Why? Was it just because of what happened this afternoon?”

“She’s been pulling that dominant thing on and off since we met, but it’s been getting worse lately. Since Billy was born she’s been more aggressive, and now this today? That was the straw that broke the camel’s back. I refuse to let someone control me like that.” He explained.

“Well, I’m happy for you if you’re happy.” She pulled him forward by the collar of his shirt so she could kiss his forehead. He couldn’t help but smile at the gesture.

“It’s not the reason I broke up with Jess but…I met someone today.” He looked between Ellen and Bobby noting the interest on both of their faces.

“Oh really?” Bobby asked. Sam nodded, the blush from earlier returning.  
“She’s my true mate too.”

Bobby’s eyebrows shot up just as Ellen’s jaw dropped.

“You found your true mate?” Ellen asked excitedly.

“Yeah, she was the female detective that escorted me to the clinic this morning. Her name is Madison.” Sam replied.

“I better meet this young lady, and soon!” Ellen warned but there was a twinkle in her eye and a smile on her face. Sam couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Of course, of course. But let me get to know her first, ok? I haven’t even let her scent me yet.”

“She hasn’t scented you? But I could smell you when you walked through the door!” She exclaimed.

“She restrained herself out of respect for me. I was impressed to say the least. I’m really looking forward to seeing her again, and to actually being alone with her.” His blush deepened at that revelation. Ellen thought it was adorable and said as much.

“Geez Ellen.” He complained, but he was still smiling like an idiot. 

“Well good luck boy. I hope she makes you happy.” Bobby said.

“Thanks. I’m going to go contact Dean and let him know that it’s done.” He cleared off the last bite of his sandwich and left to go up to his room. Once there he pulled out his phone.

Sam: So I did it, I broke up with Jess. She’s angry with me of course, but she actually implied that I can’t think for myself. I feel weird about it. But it had to be done I think.

It was several minutes before he got a text back.

Dean: This is Castiel. Dean fell asleep but as soon as he wakes up I will tell him the news. How are you? Breaking up is never easy.

Sam: I’m ok I think. I can’t get Madison out of my mind. It might have been different if I hadn’t met her, but I did, so she’s all I can think about now.

Dean: That’s to be expected. I’m glad you’re alright. I suggest you contact Madison soon, let her know that you and Jess are over and that now you can see what you and she might have together. She will appreciate it, and I’m sure she’s eager for you to text her.

Sam: I’ll text her in a few. Hey, thank you for the advice earlier, I appreciated it.

Dean: You are quite welcome. I wish you nothing but happiness with Madison. Now go get her tiger!

Sam: Lol, I’m going now, rawr!

Sam chuckled as he found Madison’s number in his contact list and texted her.

Sam: Hi, it’s me, Sam. Do you have a minute?

It didn’t take long before she texted back.

Madison: Hi Sam! I’m on my lunch break, so yes, I have a few minutes, sure. What’s on your mind?

Sam: Well, I did it. I came back here and had a talk with Jess, my now ex-girlfriend. We didn’t break up because of you, so don’t think that. It’s been coming for a while now.

Madison: I’m glad it wasn’t because of me, but I still feel bad. 

Sam: Please don’t, I don’t want to think of your beautiful face being sad.

Madison: Wow, smooth, lol. Thank you. 

Sam: I’m nowhere near as smooth as my brother. I’m more straight forward. And you are definitely beautiful. Gorgeous might be a more accurate term.

Madison: Look at you, making me blush at work. Turner just gave me a dirty look.

Sam: He gives everyone dirty looks it seems.

Madison: He really does.

Sam: Don’t think me an ass, but when do you think I might be able to see you again?

Madison: Well, I could stop by at any time but wouldn’t that be a bit weird?

Sam: Yeah, I think it would. Let me figure some things out and we’ll go from there. I just know that I can’t stop thinking about you, and I want to get to know you better.

Madison: Can’t get me off your mind, huh? Well, I can’t get you off mine either. It’s like your scent is stuck in my mind. It’s quite distracting. 

Sam: I’m sorry?

Madison: Don’t be. It’s the best thing that has ever happened to me. Unfortunately though, my lunch break is now over and I need to go. On the plus side Turner and I are on watch at the Singer residence tonight. I hope I’ll get to see you.

Sam: Oh you definitely will. I’ll see you later then?

Madison: If that’s what you want, then yes, I’ll see you later Sam.

Sam sighed happily and set his phone aside. He was thinking about what it would be like to hold Madison in his arms, to taste her lips and press his body against hers when Jess came walking in. He sat up in the bed, surprised by her entrance.

“Jess?” He asked. She glared at him for a moment before moving to the dresser where her clothes were. 

“I’ve decided I’m leaving Sam. I’m going home to pack, and then I’m going to stay with my mother. Lisa is coming with me. I’m dropping her off with her parents. I will come back when this mess is over to pack my stuff and move out of the apartment.” 

Sam’s good mood deflated instantly. “I’m sorry Jess, really I am.”

“I’m done talking about it Sam. You made your decision. I’m now making mine.” She tossed all of her clothes in her suitcase before heading for the door. Before she left she turned to look at him.

“You know everything I ever did, I did it because I loved you Sam. I wanted to protect you and keep you safe. It was never my intention to scare you or hurt you. I’m sorry we couldn’t be together, but I think you were right. We do want different things. I most definitely do not ever want to be pregnant. I’m not even really sure I want pups anymore anyway. I want to concentrate on my career. I hope you’re happy with whoever your new Alpha is and that she treats you well, you deserve it.”

Before Sam could say anything in response she was gone, walking out of the room and out of his life. He sat there, numb, wishing things had gone differently. Jess deserved to be happy as much as he did. He could only hope that she would find someone that could give that to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jody hung up the phone and sat there staring out the window at the unmarked police car still parked across the street. There was a plus side and a down side to the current situation. The plus side was that the captain had deemed the situation critical enough to extend the protection detail for the Novaks indefinitely. The downside was that after an in depth interrogation of Doctor Hill they had learned that he had been forced into his attempt to kill Billy Novak. His wife and mother in law were being held at gunpoint and he had been told that if he ever wanted to see them alive again he had to kill the pup. The doctor had dished immediately once they got him down to the precinct, except he had no idea who had actually hired him. The woman that had been pretending to be a nurse had been the one to force his hand but she had vanished into thin air after leading Sam and the Novaks to the exam room. She had to admit, this entire thing was putting her on edge and she worried about Dean and Castiel. She liked them a lot and didn’t want anything to happen to either of them. 

“Any word yet?” Castiel asked from the other side of the couch. She had smelled him as he entered the room but didn’t turn to look at him.

“Yes and no. They’re still trying to figure out what the substance in the syringes was, but we do know that this was a deliberate hit. Doctor Hill was coerced into attempting to inject Billy with that stuff. His wife and mother in law are being held hostage.” 

Castiel moved around to the sit down on the couch. “So someone forced him to try and kill my son?” He knew this mess with Dick Roman was real, but this was still a mind blowing revelation for him. This was his son’s life they had threatened! Jody turned away from the window to look at him and he could see the sadness in her eyes. 

“Yes, and I don’t think it will be their last time either.” 

Castiel thought over her words for a long time, looking for some way to keep his family safe. He kept wondering exactly how far Dick Roman’s influence stretched. Could he get them out of the country? Or would that be pointless? There was no point in running if Roman had the means to hunt them down wherever they went. No, this issue needed to be dealt with head on once and for all.

“So what do we do now? Obviously we can’t just hide in our house forever, we have lives, businesses to run, places to go. We can’t continue to live in fear of Dick Roman.” 

Jody’s sad expression did not change. “Unless he slips up and we can pin this on him somehow, there’s no way that I can think of to stop him.”

The idea that a monster like Dick Roman could not be stopped infuriated him. He could think of one way to stop the man, and no one would ever have to fear him again. The problem was that Jody would not condone the method. No, this was a problem he would have to tackle himself if he wanted to keep his husband and son safe once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure a few of you at least have figured out what Castiel has planned. But will he be able to execute his plan, that's the question...


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I woke up way too early, so I finished this chapter and am posting it now, before I head to the hospital. I'm not sure when I'll get another chapter up. Maybe tonight? I shall try.
> 
> After talking to Jody Castiel makes a decision. He makes a call that has the potential to change their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is done with Dick Roman and the power he has over them. He feels it's time to fight back. He has one more ace up his sleeve, though it's one he uses reluctantly for this ace comes with a whole slew of it's own problems.

Castiel slipped from the room quietly, foregoing the drink he had come downstairs to get in the first place. He grabbed his cell phone and locked himself in the upstairs bathroom. He dialed a number he hadn’t called in years.

“Hello?” The gruff voice on the other end of the line asked.

“It’s Castiel. I am needing to call in that favor your promised me.”

“Castiel? I thought you’d never cash in on that. It’s been what, fifteen years now? What is this favor you need?” The man on the other end of the line asked. The voice was still annoying with its Scottish flair and were his family’s lives not in danger, he wouldn’t be considering making this call at all. This man was a snake and not to be trusted, except he knew he hated Dick Roman almost as much as Castiel did. If anyone wanted a chance to get at Roman, it was this guy.

“It’s extremely important. I need you to take someone out.” Castiel replied. The voice on the other end was silent for what felt like an eternity and were it not for the fact that Castiel could hear the man breathing, he’d have thought the line had gone dead.

“Alright, you have my attention.” He finally said.

“It’s high level, but I think you’ll be rather pleased since you despise this person with every ounce of your being.” Castiel told him.

“Interesting, a celebrity hit is it?” The man asked.

“Not quite. It’s more of a political hit.” Castiel replied.

“Political? Who could you possibly hate with political influence? Did someone insult your muffins and tarts?” The man asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“No. He raped my husband years ago and today he tried to murder my son. He wants me dead so that he can claim my mate for himself. He’s a monster and I want him dead.” Castiel’s voice was cold. He would not be feeling any guilt over the death of Dick Roman.

“Oh my, he does sound like a beast. Who is it?”

“Dick Roman.”

There was a snort from the man on the other end of the line.

“Well then, why didn’t you just ask me to execute God himself? He might be easier to get at than Dick Roman is.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and sighed. He thought he might encounter this kind of resistance.

“You owe me. In all the years I’ve known you I’ve never asked you for anything. This is the only thing I want. After this I’ll never ask you for anything ever again.”

“Castiel, it is not a simple task to get close to one of the richest men in the world, surely you know this.” The man said. He didn’t sound like he was against the idea. If anything he still sounded intrigued.

“I realize this, but I know you already have men in his inner circle. He has men watching my house, watching the houses of our extended family members, and no one is safe as long as he is alive. I need this Fergus. Please.” Castiel refused to beg, but he needed the man to know how desperate the situation truly was.

“What is so special about your mate that he would go to these lengths to take him from you?” 

“It’s a long story.” Castiel replied with a heavy sigh.

“Oh I have time. Please, if I’m going to risk my life and the lives of my men do enlighten me.”

Castiel gave the man a condensed version of what had happened in Dean’s past, and a more detailed explanation of what was currently going on.

“So you understand why I need this done, right?” Castiel asked when he had finished.

“Oh, I most definitely understand. I will see what I can do. I’ll try and gather some intel, see what I can learn about his routine and who he deals with regularly before I schedule a cleanup. We will be in touch.” The man said.

“Thank you Fergus. I just want my mate and my son to not be afraid the rest of their lives. You taking care of this will make that possible.”

The man murmured something Castiel didn’t quite catch before disconnecting the call. The Alpha pocketed his phone and exited the bathroom. That was perhaps the least ethical method of dealing with the problem, but he knew that once the target was made, his old associate would handle the task with stealth and diplomacy. No one would ever be able to trace it back to him. Even if it was, as long as Dean and Billy were safe, it was worth it.

Castiel went back to the bedroom to find Dean stretched out, sound asleep on the bed. He climbed onto his side and lightly touched the exposed skin on Dean’s stomach where his tee shirt had ridden up. The Omega stirred and stretched out before turning to look up at him.

“What are you doing?” He asked as he stifled a yawn.

“Your stomach is almost flat again. I was just admiring it, pondering over the wonders of pregnancy and how the human body works.” Castiel replied.

“You’re such a weirdo.” Dean teased, a smile forming on his lips.

“True, but I’m your weirdo.” Castiel told him.

“That is true.” Dean agreed. He pulled the Alpha down so he could kiss him. 

“Dean, is there anything that I could do that would make you hate me?” Castiel asked. The question was an odd one and Dean frowned at hearing it.

“Hate you? Short of killing our pup or killing Sammy I don’t think so. Why would you ask me that?”

Castiel slid his hand under Dean’s shirt and caressed the soft skin on his husband’s chest.

“You know that all I want is for you and Billy to be safe, right?” He asked.

“Yeah, I know that. You’re starting to worry me Cas. Did you do something?” Dean propped himself up on his elbows and looked up at the Alpha. He expected an answer.

“Not exactly. I sort of called in a favor to an old associate of mine, someone with almost as intense of a grudge against Dick Roman as you have. He is going to handle the issue that we’re currently experiencing. You and Billy will be safe again, I promise.”

Dean was staring at him, a look of shock on his face. Suddenly Castiel was scared. Did Dean really not want Roman out of their lives for good?

“Cas…did you call in…a hit?” Dean asked in a whispered hiss as he nervously glanced at the door.

“I suppose that is a term you might use for it. Yes, I called in a hit.” Castiel replied.

“Who the hell do you know that could possibly do that?! You’re a baker!” Dean was beyond flabbergasted.

“Please love, calm down. I would never have done this except I need for you and our son to be safe. Today was too close of a call. I won’t give the bastard the opportunity to follow through and succeed.” Castiel leaned in to scent him and Dean fell back against the pillows, tilting his head to give his mate the access he wanted.

“You actually know someone that can do that?” Dean asked. He thought he had learned everything about his mate. This was a frightening revelation, yet he was not scared. Not of Castiel at least. His mate was too gentle and loving.

“If he didn’t owe me one hell of a favor, no I wouldn’t have been able to ask this, but as it stands he owed me so much more. Granted he will do it more for himself than for anyone else. I don’t care as long as Dick Roman is stopped.” Castiel licked a strip up the side of his mate’s neck, making the man shiver and moan.

“Cas…don’t do that, you know I can’t do anything this soon.” Dean complained. Castiel nuzzled against him.

“I’m sorry darling, I know. I just don’t want you angry with me over this.”

“Why did you tell me? I’m just curious.” Dean asked.

“Because you are my mate and I love you. We have no secrets. I don’t want to carry this one around and have you find out later on and hate me for it.” Castiel replied.

“Baby, I couldn’t hate you for this. Granted killing the bastard is something I’d much prefer to do with my bare hands, I’ll settle for whatever method your…friend chooses to come up with. By the way, what grudge does your friend have against Dick?” Dean was genuinely curious.

Castiel knew if he told Dean what his plans were he would want to know everything. He owed the man an explanation.

“I really just thought about this. I don’t think I saw the threat from Dick Roman as anything but that, a threat. Until today. But trying to kill our pup? I just can’t allow something like that to happen again. Anyway, you know how that first night I stayed here, when we woke up the next morning and we got to talking and I told you I dated men?”

Dean nodded. He remembered.

“Ok, well, I did date a couple of women in the past. It didn’t work out of course, but one girl, we dated back in high school. Her named was Meg, she was a Beta. I haven’t talked to her in years. Anyway, at one point she was my best friend. We did everything together so when friends pushed us to date, we did. But I didn’t feel that way about her, and I don’t think she felt that way about me either. We dated like maybe three months, but it was funny because we didn’t really do anything different than we had already done, people were just slapping a new label on it. In our senior year of high school Meg fell in with a new, rougher crowd. Someone actually got her into drugs, and somehow that led to prostitution. I was still good friends with her and I tried to get her clean and off the streets. One day she just disappeared.”

Castiel sighed as he remembered how scared he had been when he’d realized his friend was missing. He’d never been so scared in his life. Except for now.

“So I know you’ve heard the rumors, all the crap Dick Roman dabbles in that he thinks can’t or won’t be traced back to him, but that everyone knows he has his hands in. Anyway, the rumor on the streets was that Meg had been recruited against her will into one of Roman’s sex rings. I was a seventeen year old kid and I didn’t know how bad Roman really was at the time. I made it my personal mission to get my friend back. I tracked down the bastards that took her and from there I learned that she was being kept on one of Roman’s personal properties. I broke in, I got her out. She was barely alive, drugged up on heroin and barely conscious. And pregnant. I took her to the hospital where I met her father, Fergus Crowley. He’s a scary little man, and quite powerful as I later learned. He’d had no idea where his daughter had disappeared to. He is a…businessman, and he traveled a lot for his work. Back then he didn’t make nearly enough time for his children so he was unaware that his daughter had gotten into drugs and prostitution. He was very thankful to me for getting his daughter out of there, and he said he would owe me a favor, and that no matter what it was, I could always ask for his help. I know he’s done things, bad things. Certain assassinations over the years are his work, though I pretended I had no idea. It kept me sane. Meg…I think after she got clean she got her GED and her father moved her overseas where she had her pup. I don’t know if she kept it or not, we lost touch. I did not, however, lose touch with Fergus. Every few years he finds me, says he’s checking in and making sure I’m well, and seeing if there is anything he can do to help. Until now I’ve never had a reason to take him up on his offer. This is not something I would normally do, you know that, right?” The look in Castiel’s eyes was pleading. He needed Dean to understand that he was only doing what he had to in order to protect his family.

“This Crowley guy, he can handle this? Dick Roman doesn’t exactly make himself an easy target. He’s ridiculously rich babe, and highly influential. Does this guy really have the kind of power necessary to go after a guy like Dick?” Dean asked.

“He’s ex-military and from what I remember Meg telling me years ago, he’s CIA, but that’s not all. He does a lot of things outside of his job too, if you get my drift. He’s quite influential and wealthy in his own right, he just doesn’t flaunt it like Roman does. He’s not someone I’d brag about having in my corner, but in a situation such as this, it’s a benefit I think. Once this is taken care of he will owe me nothing and the scales will then be even. I just know that I will do anything within my power to keep you safe. Dick Roman is not going to stop, he has made that perfectly clear, so we need to do what we can to stop him.”

Dean listened to everything his mate told him but his mind kept returning to the attack on Billy. Sure, Castiel had jumped in to protect their son, and he had no doubt the Alpha would protect them both with his very life, but he didn’t want it to come to that. He just wanted his mate and his pup to be safe, and for once in his life he wanted to be able to live without having to look over his shoulder, worried about who might be coming after him next. Dick Roman had always been a looming threat, even after Dean had fought him in court and the cocky Alpha had admitted in front of millions on camera that he would have no further contact with Dean and that the boy would be allowed to live his life in peace. He swore he would never try to claim Dean. Lying bastard. He had never given up, just so long as Dean did not take an Alpha mate, and as long as he didn’t breed, because to Dick Roman that was all Dean was good for. He squeezed his eyes shut as the memories of his time in Roman’s basement came flooding back. When he opened them again he found his mate’s blue eyes were watching him intently.

“I need to tell you something, and you might not like it.” He finally said.

“You can tell me anything.” Castiel told him. 

Dean took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. “Dick Roman…well, you know what he did to me, more or less. I blocked out a lot of my time while I was in that basement. It’s how I coped, and how I managed to keep my sanity, but…Dick Roman specifically came back from his frequent trips when he knew I was in heat.” He turned his head away, ashamed to be making this confession.

“He was frustrated because I wasn’t getting pregnant. I heard later, through a rumor that he’s a rare kind of Alpha. He has a low sperm count. His wife more or less admitted it to me. Anyway, in the nine months I was held there, I had six heats.” He waited to see if his mate could do the math. When Castiel’s brow furrowed and he frowned Dean knew he had figured out what the Omega was telling him.

“Dean, you got pregnant?” 

Slowly Dean nodded. He closed his eyes again as this time they filled with tears, and he turned onto his side as they began to spill but Castiel wouldn’t let him pull away. He never did.

“Come here, I’m not angry. Not at you at least.” Castiel rolled him gently onto his back again and pulled him into a hug. “Tell me what happened.”

Dean sniffled and hugged his mate tight. 

“I lost the pup shortly after I was rescued. Doctors said it was a combination of extreme shock, lack of nutrition, and the abuse I withstood. I was two months along. I’ve always wanted pups, but I sure as hell didn’t want Dick Roman’s. When I didn’t go into that last heat right before I got out of there, he knew. He told me the plans he had for it, and the plans he had for me. Basically I would give birth and the pup would be passed off as his wife’s. I would then get the pleasure of being moved into one of his sex rings.” 

Castiel held him tighter, running a hand up and down his back as he tried to soothe his mate. His rage towards Dick Roman grew exponentially as he thought about the horrors Dean would have encountered had he been dumped into one of those rings. 

“I’m even more confident now that I have made the right decision.” He said firmly.

Dean pulled back to look him in the eyed. “I agree. We can’t continue to live like this. I’m scared all of the time. I think I have been since I escaped him. I’m so tired Cas. I don’t want to be scared anymore.” 

“And you won’t be. Dick Roman doesn’t know who he’s dealing with, but he soon will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...did you see that coming? Goodness I hope not. BAMF Castiel is in da house! 
> 
> Of course you all realize I won't make it this easy...


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff, I haven't really had the mindset to delve into the really hard stuff yet, not enough time sitting at my computer. Spending most of my time up at the hospital. Turns out my mom did have a mild stroke after all. I told them she did. She's still improving though, talking, even called my daughter today to talk to her. So progress! It makes me happy.
> 
> It's bittersweet for Sam to watch Jess walk out of his life, but he knows good things are coming for him now that Madison is in it. She stops in briefly for her break, and then returns at the end of her shift. No smut. Yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly talking and connecting this chapter. I wanted to get a chapter out to you guys today. There might not be one tomorrow though. As my mom is improving I might just go back to work tomorrow. I've missed 3 days this week and money is already ridiculously tight. I have bills to pay, so as long as she's doing better, I need to work. I'm off Monday and Tuesday, so I can spend the day with her both days then. I apologize for that. If I can get a chapter out early tomorrow morning, awesome. Most likely I'll write for a few hours, work all day, and then finish up the chapter when I get off work. So we'll see. Thank you all for being so understanding and fabulous. I'm just thrilled people like what I write.

Sam could do nothing more than stand back and watch as Jess left with Lisa, the police escort driving them away. Ellen stood by his side, a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s for the best I think. Now you can move on with your life, and so can she.”

Sam couldn’t help but feel like a piece of his heart had just walked out the door. They’d had their issues but he still cared deeply for Jess. They’d been together three years already and they’d lived together for two. It was a strange feeling knowing they would no longer be together. Then he caught sight of the shift change occurring across the street. Madison and Turner were replacing the two officers that had been sitting there since the night before and she looked up at the house, smiling when she spotted Sam in the doorway with Ellen. She held up her phone indicating that she would text him. He nodded.

“So that’s her, huh? She’s pretty.” Ellen commented.

“I told you she was.” Sam said, grinning at her. 

“She better treat you right, that’s all I have to say.” He could hear the warning in Ellen’s voice. He was glad he had people as wonderful as her and Bobby to watch out for him and for Dean. With them in his life, and with his brother as well, he felt loved.

“I have this feeling she will, and besides, true mate or not, if she doesn’t there’s no rule saying I have to stay with her.” He told her. Ellen nodded before walking away. Sam closed the door and started for the kitchen. In his pocket his phone jingled so he pulled it out. He had a text waiting from Madison.

Madison: Hey. I was thinking of you after you texted earlier. How are you?”

Sam: I’m pretty good. Not sure if you heard, but Jess and Lisa left. She went home to her mother.

Madison: That wasn’t the best idea. If someone follows her she could be in danger.

Sam: I doubt Dick Roman will take much of an interest in my ex-girlfriend. The leverage to use her to hurt or persuade Dean is gone now. It would be me he’d come after.

Madison: Well, that’s what we’re here for, to prevent that. You’re safe Sam.

Sam: So, can you come inside at all?

Madison: Maybe later. For now Turner and I both have to sit tight out here.

Sam: I wish I could come out there to you, except I don’t think Turner likes me.

Madison: Oh silly, Turner doesn’t like anyone, me included. But he tolerates me.

Sam: Well, if you can come in later, text me, ok? Or maybe at the end of your shift you can come in for a while? Ellen and Bobby won’t mind.

Madison: Okay, that sounds good.

Sam: So I’ll see you in a little while, and at the end of your shift. I’m holding you to that.

The next time his phone gave its familiar jingle he expected it to be another text from Madison but instead it was from Dean.

Dean: Can you ask Ellen what to do for gas in a pup? Ellen isn’t answering my texts.

Sam sighed and typed back that he would go tell her to check her phone, and he did. Once he relayed the message he went up to his room and stretched out on the bed. With nothing else to do he worked on the homework he had brought with. It was several hours later when there came a knock on his door.

“Come in.” He called out, eyes still riveted to the textbook he was reading out of.

“What are you studying?” Madison asked. Sam’s head shot up and he jumped up quickly. In just a few short steps he found himself standing in front of her.

“I’m in school for law. I’m going to practice family law, Omega rights to be specific.” He replied. She stepped closer, peering up at him.

“I thought you were going to text when you could come inside?” He asked.

She held up her phone and showed that she had. “I did. You didn’t respond, so I knocked. Bobby told me you were up here.”

“I’m sorry, I must not have heard it. Or my phone died.” He replied sheepishly.

Madison was staring up at him. “I wanted to ask if I can like, formally scent you, but Sam, you’re ridiculously tall.” 

Sam chuckled and took her by the hand, leading her over to his bed. He sat down and parted his legs so she could stand closer. 

“It’s ok, I don’t mind since you asked.” He gazed up at her with wide, hazel eyes and waited. She smiled softly and brought her hands up, wrapping them around his neck as she moved even closer.

“You’re sure?” She asked. He smiled back and nodded.

“No one has ever asked me before. I don’t often get shown respect.” He admitted.

“That’s terrible. Everyone deserves respect. I would never take anything from you that you don’t freely give.” She said, her tone and expression serious. He brought his hands up, placing them on either side of her waist, pulling her against him. She leaned in, pressing her nose against his neck and inhaling. A soft moan escaped her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck a little tighter.

“Wow, you smell so good Sam.” 

Sam pulled her down so that she was straddling him before wrapping his arms completely around her. She tilted her head. “Your turn.” She told him. Sam did as she had done, pressing his nose against the soft skin of her neck and breathing in her scent. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever smelled in his life. When he pulled back to look up at her she leaned in, pressing her lips to his. The kiss caught him off guard but he reacted fast, kissing her back.

“I want to do so much more than that, but I’m only on a fifteen minute break.” It sounded like a pout when she said the words and Sam just pulled her closer.

“Then let’s make these fifteen minutes count.” He told her, his voice deeper, huskier than usual. She smiled and kissed him again. She could do that.

When Madison left to go back out to the car Sam immediately felt the loss. The idea that he was going to be dependent on an Alpha was a bit scary but he saw how in love his brother and Castiel were and how well they got along. He wanted that too and he hoped he could have a relationship like theirs with this beautiful woman. She had sent him a text saying her shift ended at six am and he was determined to be ready and waiting for her at that time. He plodded down to the living room where Ellen and Bobby were curled up together on the couch watching some cooking show.

“Hey, uh, when Madison gets off in the morning, would it be ok if she came in for a while?” He asked. Ellen turned to look at him, a knowing smile on her face.

“If that’s what you want hon, it’s fine by me. Bobby?”

Bobby just grunted in agreement.

“Thanks guys.” Sam said.

“Just don’t be too loud.” Bobby teased which just made Sam blush harder. He went up to his room to work on his homework for another couple of hours until he was too tired to keep his eyes open. Putting it all aside he got up to brush his teeth before returning to his bed and laying down. Within minutes he was out.

When Sam woke next the sun was coming up and someone was slowly rubbing their hand up and down his back. He was laying on his stomach and he lifted his head to see who it was. 

“Madison?” He asked, his voice still sleepy.

“Yeah. I tried to text you earlier but you didn’t respond. I figured you were asleep. I almost went home but you made it sound earlier like you wanted me to come in when I got off…” She blushed and tried to look anywhere but at his face. 

“I did! I do want you here. How did you get in?” He asked, rolling onto his side so he could face her.

“Ellen let me in. Is she an early riser?” She asked.

“Yeah, she’s usually up before the sun.” He yawned and rolled onto his back. Madison stared hard for a moment before blushing even harder and forcing herself to look down at the swirly pattern on the bed sheets.

“So come here. You must be exhausted.” He patted the bed next to him. She stood up from where she’d been crouching next to the bed and removed her utility belt.

“This isn’t exactly comfortable to sleep in.” She motioned toward her uniform as she fidgeted, embarrassed that she hadn’t brought a change of clothes. Sam got up from the bed and padded over to the dresser. He pulled one of his tee shirts out of the drawer and handed it to her.

“Bathroom is the next door to the right when you walk out.” He nodded toward the door. 

“Thank you Sam. I’ll be right back.” He watched her leave before he went and laid back down in the bed. It was almost ten minutes before she returned. Her hair had been up in a tight ponytail each time he had seen her, tonight included, but now it hung free, cascading down over her shoulders in long, wavy, chestnut locks that framed her face and softened the otherwise hard lines of her face that made people recognize her as police. No matter what she was beautiful, but standing there in nothing but his tee shirt made her out to be even sexier than he had first thought. She stood just inside the door, her now folded uniform and shoes in hand.

“Where should I put these?” She asked.

“On the dresser is fine.” He told her. When she had set everything down she turned to look at him and he motioned for her to join him in the bed. She padded over and lowered herself slowly down onto the edge. He could smell how nervous she was. It surprised him since she was an Alpha and they weren’t often like this. Usually they took what they wanted, Omega be damned. He reached out and took her hand.

“It’s ok, I don’t bite. We’ll just get a few more hours of sleep and then I’ll make you some breakfast, how does that sound?” 

She smiled and nodded, finally relaxing as he lifted up the blankets and she slid under them. On instinct he snuggled in closer, wrapping an arm around her. She was tiny but she felt right in his arms.

“You’re a very interesting Omega, do you know that?” She asked, turning her head to look at him. He pulled back just a little so he could see her face.

“How do you mean?” 

“Well, I’ve met enough Omegas in my lifetime that they all seem to be rather meek and soft spoken. They don’t really have much of an opinion on anything, and I attribute that to their upbringing. You must have been brought up differently.” She said.

Sam snuggled in closer again, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“My brother and I were brought up by a traditionalist Alpha that believed Omegas were meant to be nothing but breeders. They can’t be useful members of society, all they can do is spread their legs for their Alphas and pump out babies. Right after my brother presented for the first time my dad sold him. Illegally I might add, to Dick Roman. Roman then proceeded to torture my brother for the next nine months until he was rescued, barely alive. After he recovered he did a brief stint in a psych ward because they thought he was a suicide risk, but they don’t know my brother like I do. He’s so much stronger than they gave him credit for. When he was released and he came home, my dad was an absolute monster to him. He abused my brother, verbally degraded him, he was just awful. He was an alcoholic and he drank even more once Dean came home. Dean sued Dick Roman and won, and he endured the years of abuse from my dad for me. He waited to see how I would present. If I was an Alpha like my dad or even a Beta he was going to leave, get his own place, but stay close for me, you know? Except when I presented as an Omega my dad lost it. He tried to sell me off even faster than my brother, and my brother flipped. He packed us both up when my dad was off trying to procure a buyer for me, and we split. Headed to Ellen and Bobby’s. Dean took my dad to court and got custody of me because at the time we had fled to a progressive state, and my father showed up to court drunk. Normally they would have given me back but my dad was drunk, broke, and it was clear to the judge that I was afraid of him. Dean was financially stable and able to afford to care for me, so they gave me to him. My dad never contested it. Essentially Dean raised me, even during the years before I presented. My dad was never home, but Dean always was. He taught me to be strong, and that my body belongs to me and no one else, and that only when and if I wanted to be claimed, would I be. He taught me how to be a man. Being an Omega is just secondary to that.”

For a long time Madison was quiet. If he didn’t hear the steady sound of her breathing and feel her moving slightly he’d have thought she’d fallen asleep.

“I think your brother is absolutely right. I never agreed with people that took Omegas or Betas by force. It’s not right. I want for there to be something here between us Sam, but I’m not going to force you into anything. I do like you, a lot actually. But a claim? That should be a mutual agreement. It’s not mine to just take.”

She turned onto her side so that she was facing him and reached up to run her fingers through his hair. 

“Sleep Sam. We have the rest of our lives to get to know one another.” And he did just that, dozing off, cozy warm in the arms of his future Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all are liking Madison and realize she is NOTHING like Jess. She has respect for Sam. And I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is feeling better, and a bit frisky. ;)
> 
> Castiel gets an important phone call, and a plan is formulated. The countdown to the end of Dick Roman is imminent...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience with me during this rough time. I didn't get to spend Mother's Day with my mom, but I did call her at the hospital. Unfortunately my own kids were on a mission to irritate me right from the get go this morning, but they made up for it (somewhat) this evening. They keep forgetting how stressed out and irritable I am because I'm worried about my mom. Eh, they're kids. 
> 
> I do hope you all like this chapter. I'm not sure how many more there will be after this, but it's going to build up more from here.

Cabin fever. That’s what this had to be. Castiel found himself pacing through the house like an animal trapped in a cage and his irritation was growing exponentially. He was snapping at everyone though he struggled to remain calm and patient with Dean. Perhaps this was Dick Roman’s plan. Drive the Alpha nuts until he snaps and the Omega doesn’t want him anymore, then swoop in and steal said Alpha. He was grumbling over this one afternoon as he folded a load of laundry more than three weeks after first speaking to Fergus Crowley. While they knew they were still being watched, they had just a bit more freedom than before. Castiel went grocery shopping with police supervision, though Dean was still not allowed out. The Omega only grumbled slightly at this, but he was still healing. He had finally stopped bleeding and was no longer sore, though he complained frequently about the baby belly he couldn’t seem to lose. He wanted to go out and exercise but he couldn’t. It just wasn’t safe. What concerned Castiel the most was that Dean’s next heat was imminent. If Dick Roman was going to make a move, that would be the time to do it, when Dean was fertile once again. He couldn’t help the growl that escaped his lips as he folded receiving blankets and tucked together pairs of tiny baby socks. 

“Babe?” Castiel had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn’t smelled his mate as he stepped into the nursery. He looked up into the concerned green eyes of his husband.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Castiel asked.

“I can practically hear your thoughts. You’re upset. What’s wrong?” Dean walked over, pushing aside the laundry basket so he could straddle his mate’s lap. Castiel sighed and wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him closer. Dean smelled wonderful and Castiel could feel his irritation and pent up frustrations bleeding away.

“I was just feeling a bit pent up. But I’m better now, love.” 

Dean smiled and wiggled slightly on Castiel’s lap, causing the Alpha to moan.

“Don’t do that, I’m already sporting a nasty case of blue balls after all these weeks.” Castiel complained. He tried to remove Dean from his lap but the man was like an octopus, attached so completely there was no budging him. “Come on Dean.” He complained.

“That is the intention Cas.” Dean practically purred the words in his mate’s ear, smiling when he heard the Alpha gasp.

“Dean…no, you’re still recovering!” Castiel managed to somehow untangle Dean’s arms from around his neck and sit back just enough to look him in the eye.

“I am recovered Cas. I’m not hurting anymore, and I already stopped bleeding a while ago. I wanted this a couple of days ago but I held off. I can feel my heat coming, but that’s not it. I just want…you. I need you babe.” Dean stroked the back of his hand down his husband’s cheek and Castiel reached up to capture it, turning it so he could press a kiss to the palm.

“I love you so much Dean.” He sighed.

“I love you too. Now are we going to do this?” Dean sounded impatient and it made Castiel smile.

“Yes, but first let’s get Charlie to watch Billy. I really don’t want him in the room for…that.” 

Dean stood up and pulled Castiel up with him. “I agree, so go ask her. I’m going to take a quick shower.”

While Dean went to the bathroom Castiel went downstairs in search of Charlie. He found her and Jody talking as they discussed something on the laptop in the red head’s lap.

“What are you ladies doing?” He asked.

“Did you know Charlie here is a hacker?” Jody asked. Castiel froze, glancing nervously at his friend.

“Uh…” If he said yes, would she arrest Charlie?

“It’s ok Cas, she’s not going all law on me. We’re actually tapping into Dick Roman’s mainframe.” Charlie explained. Castiel moved to sit down next to her and peered at the computer screen.

“I don’t think that’s wise. I’m sure he has hackers at his beck and call that will find a way to see what you’re looking in to, or will block you. Then they might redouble their efforts to come after us.” 

“It’s ok Cas. I bounced the signal, so it looks like it’s coming from a village in Nepal. Plus I’m very, very good at what I do. I’ve hacked a lot harder things than this.” She assured him. Still, the idea of messing around in Dick Roman’s life made him nervous. He wanted Fergus to be the one to handle that.

“Can I ask you a favor Charlie?” He suddenly remembered why he had come down here in the first place.

“Sure, what is it?” She turned to look at him.

“Can you, uh, watch Billy for an hour? Maybe two?” He could feel himself turning red.

“Oh, sure, you guys still need your sleep, I get it.” She said cheerily.

“Not…exactly.” He gave her a pointed look, waiting for her to catch on. When she did her eyes went wide and her mouth formed a small ‘oh’. It was almost comical.

“Even I picked up on that one. You smell horny Cas.” Jody said with a laugh and Castiel blushed even harder.

“Yeah, ok, I know I do. It’s been too long and he initiated it, not me!” He complained. Both women burst out laughing but Charlie set the computer aside and followed him up to the second floor. In the bedroom he scooped his son up from the bassinet, cradling the sleeping pup for a moment before handing him over to Charlie. Her face immediately softened and she kissed Billy’s forehead softly. Yeah, when they got the opportunity to christen him, Charlie was definitely going to be the godmother.

“We’ll be downstairs. You boys have fun.” She gave Castiel a wink before disappearing. He sighed and went about straightening up the pillows on the bed. The moment Dean entered the room, he knew. The scent of arousal mixed heavily with the fresh clean scent that was his mate filled up his every sense, and immediately Castiel wanted him. When he turned around he found Dean standing there in nothing but a towel. He looked self-conscious and Castiel wanted that to stop immediately. He pulled Dean into his arms, kissing the mating mark on his shoulder and nuzzling against his neck until the Omega relaxed some.

“What’s the matter darling? Do you want to wait?” He asked.

“No, it’s not that. I’m just…my body…ugh!” Dean couldn’t get the words out properly but Castiel knew what he was saying.

“Dean, I love your body like this. You are so incredibly sexy. You gave me the most amazing pup, and yes, your body has adapted for that, and I love it.” He ran a hand down Dean’s side, caressing the soft skin before sliding it around to touch the slight paunch that remained after the birth of their son. Castiel would never say it, but that paunch had been there before Billy had even been conceived, but he loved that about the man. He slid the hand up until it was cupping one rounded breast. His thumb slid over the nipple and Dean moaned.

“Don’t you ever think that I won’t want you. You are absolutely gorgeous Dean.” Before Dean could protest, because he knew he would, Castiel leaned in, kissing him so deeply that the Omega became putty in his arms. He reached down, tugging off the towel and letting it drop to the floor before scooping his mate up and carrying him to the bed. He laid Dean down gently before lying next to him. He pulled Dean closer, letting his fingers re-familiarize themselves with his husband’s body. It was softer than before their son was born, but he knew that once Dean got back to working under cars again it would once more be firm. He would miss this when that happened. The sweet scent of slick filled the air and he let his fingers wander around to find it. He rubbed gently at Dean’s entrance, eliciting a moan he had been dying for months now to hear. 

Castiel wasn’t exactly sure what he had been expecting, but a tight entrance was not it. He had heard rumors that after birth the muscles remained loose and sex would never quite be as good, but from how tight Dean was right now he knew that was all those were: rumors. He slid one finger in, loving it when Dean bucked in his arms and moaned a second time. He was already painfully hard in his own pants but he wanted this to be perfect for his mate, and to bring him as much pleasure as possible. When he slid a second finger in Dean let out a host of expletives that further heightened Castiel’s arousal. Before Dean swearing had never had much appeal for him, and certainly never in the bedroom, but Dean somehow made every word seem erotic and he loved hearing them spill from his perfect lips. He worked gently to stretch his mate, worried that perhaps the man wasn’t as healed as he thought he was, but Dean showed no signs of pain whatsoever, so he added a third finger, chuckling as Dean grabbed at his clothes.

“Not fair Cas! Get naked!” Dean panted. He cried out as Castiel brushed against his prostate.

“Alright love, give me a second.” He pulled his hand away so that he could tug his tee shirt over his head while Dean undid the zipper on his jeans. With no grace whatsoever Dean shoved down both Castiel’s pants and his boxers. Castiel obliged by kicking them off and letting them fall to the floor. Before he could say another word Dean rolled onto his stomach and lifted his ass in the air, presenting. Castiel let out a feral growl before grabbing the Omega’s hips and slamming home. Dean cried out and for a moment the Alpha froze, unsure whether he had hurt his mate.

“Are you ok Dean? I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking…”

“It’s good Cas, but damn it, just MOVE!” Dean pushed back and the Alpha got the hint. He moved slowly at first, loving the sensation of Dean surrounding him, but as his mate’s breathing picked up he sped up to match them until he was barely able to keep any kind of rhythm at all. He reached around to take Dean’s throbbing erection in his hand and after only a few well-placed strokes the Omega was screaming as he came. As he tightened around Castiel that was all the Alpha needed before he was coming too, locked in his mate. They collapsed onto the mattress and Castiel was careful to turn them so he wouldn’t hurt Dean.

“I missed that so much.” Dean murmured as he reached back to take Castiel’s hand. He pulled it around so that both of their hands were resting over his stomach. 

“Same here. I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Castiel asked.

“No hon, you didn’t. It was a tiny bit tender at first, but nothing I haven’t felt in the past. I feel really good, and that was amazing.” Dean snuggled back against his mate until his back was pressed to the Alpha’s chest. It was amazing to Dean knowing just how much this man truly loved him.

“How long do you think we have until your heat arrives?” Castiel asked. They had discussed the possibility of Dean going back on his suppressants but they had both vetoed the idea. He couldn’t take them while he was nursing anyway, and afterwards there really was no point since they wanted more children anyway. Dean assumed he wanted to know because of the high possibility that he could get pregnant again this soon.

“Maybe a week? Could be less. My skin has been a bit itchy and I’ve been hot.” Dean replied.

Castiel hummed an acknowledgement but his thoughts were elsewhere and Dean knew this.

“What’s the matter? What’s on your mind?” He asked.

“I’m worried, that’s all. Your heat is coming. It would be the perfect time for Roman to strike, and I’ve not heard a single word back yet from Fergus. It’s putting me on edge.” Castiel replied. Dean froze.

“Strike? As in like, kidnapping me again?” Castiel tightened his arms around his mate and pressed soft kisses into his shoulder.

“He’s not touching you. I’ll kill him.” He hadn’t intended for the words to come out with the fierce edge that they did, but it seemed to relax his mate nonetheless. As they began to drift off, Castiel’s phone rang. Careful in their movements Dean was able to retrieve the phone from his husband’s pants on the floor. He didn’t recognize the number but Castiel sure seemed to.

“Hello?” He said quickly as he answered the call.

“Castiel, darling, we have some business to discuss. Are you alone?” Fergus asked.

“Are you psychic? I was just wondering what was taking you so damn long to get back to me.” Castiel complained. 

“No, not psychic per say, but I do tend to have excellent timing. Now, are you alone?” Fergus asked for a second time.

Suddenly paranoid that the other Alpha was watching him, he decided not to lie.

“No, my husband is here with me. But he knows everything. It’s all for him anyway.”

Fergus seemed to be considering that before he spoke again.

“You’re sure it’s alright for him to know? Being that he is an Omega…”

“Oh please don’t throw that sexist shit at me. Dean is my equal in everything, including this. Besides, the last time someone tried to attack him, he shot the man. If there was anyone I trust completely, it’s my mate. So yes, you can speak freely.” Castiel saw Dean look back over his shoulder with a shit eating grin on his face. He couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Well, one day I shall have to meet this amazing Omega of yours. He must really be something if Dick Roman is trying to fight you for him.” Fergus said dryly.

“Oh he is, but it’s no fight. Roman won’t win this one.” Castiel said firmly. Fergus snorted. It was about as close as the man got to laughing in all the years he had known him.

“Alright, well, my men have been tapping his phone lines, his computers, his home phones, among other things. It took them a while to gather the necessary information but I believe they have obtained the intel we need. We arranged for key words to trigger the taps, such as Dean’s name, Omega, mechanic, etcetera. Dick is quite careful, however he is not careful enough. We have an audio recording of his next order. He has sent men to your home with the intention of breaking in tomorrow evening and eliminating everyone except your Omega. It would behoove you to not have your family in the house at that time, and for my men to be there instead.” Fergus said it casually yet the words still made it feel like Castiel suddenly had ice water in his veins. Being that they were still tied together Dean was close enough that he heard everything the man had said, and he was looking back at his mate with abject terror in his eyes. Castiel could feel how badly his husband was shaking, and he could smell the fear rolling off of him. He pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment and kissed the mating mark he had left on Dean’s shoulder. 

“He’s never, ever going to touch you or Billy.” He whispered. 

“But it’s you and Billy he wants to kill, not me.” Dean whispered back.

“Tell your mate we’re not going to allow that to happen. I’m too fond of you Castiel to allow that to happen.” Fergus had heard their whispers, sharp Alpha hearing that he had, and it made Dean bark out a nervous laugh.

“Thank you, I’m rather fond of him too.”

Castiel smiled and rolled his eyes which made Dean relax and smile back. 

“We know exactly how they are watching you and you’re not going to like this part. There are cameras in your home. We have intercepted their feed though, and tomorrow evening we’re going to play it on a loop. Hopefully they don’t notice.”

“Cameras? Where?” Dean asked, panicking. His eyes were wide as they scanned the room. He reached down to pull the blankets up and over him and his mate, suddenly self-conscious. Castiel couldn’t help but look around the room too, though he was trying hard to soothe his mate.

“Relax Dean, we’ll find them and get rid of them, I promise.” Castiel pulled him closer as he finally was able to slip out of the Omega and Dean quickly rolled over to face him, burying his face against the Alpha’s chest.

“How many cameras are we talking about?” Castiel asked.

“I believe sixteen, but there are also external ones aimed at the house. When this is over I shall give you a list of the locations so you can dispose of them, however I will scramble their servers before that ever happens. Right now we need to worry about the cameras. To your benefit at least there aren’t mics. There was one, but apparently you disposed of it already.” Fergus explained. Dean looked up at Castiel.

“In the bear do you think?” He asked.

“I’ll ask Jody in a bit if they found a mic in it.” Castiel replied.

“Ok, so if we’re supposed to be gone tomorrow night and the house is being watched. How are we supposed to get out without them seeing us leave?” Dean asked loud enough for Fergus to hear him clearly.

“Oh, that’s simple. Tomorrow afternoon you’re going to get a delivery, a rather large one that will require four men to bring it inside. It will not be those same four men leaving though, if you get my drift.” Fergus replied.

“What time will the delivery be?” Castiel asked.

“Four pm exactly. A large white truck will back into your driveway. Four men will move a large box inside your home. Consider it a wedding and new baby present from Margaret and myself. They will carry the box inside and deposit it in your dining room. There are no cameras in there, therefore when they do not see the box on their cameras tomorrow evening they will not think much of it. One man will be carrying a duffle bag. You are to place your pup inside the bag when you leave. You cannot carry him out. The truck will block their view of you from where they are parked, however the police you have parked across the street will have a clear view, as will at least two of the cameras aimed at your property, so do not look up!” Fergus was adamant about that part. In order for their plan to go off without a hitch they needed to keep their eyes down.

“What about Charlie? She sort of sticks out like a sore thumb with that red hair.” Dean asked softly against Castiel’s chest.

“Yes, what about Charlie? Her hair is bright red. They’ll notice that.” Castiel told Fergus.

“No worries, we have that covered as well.” Fergus assured him.

“So act normal until four and then be ready to go?” Castiel wanted to be absolutely sure he did this right.

“Correct. Now you’ll need to fill in your lovely new friend, Officer Mills, make sure she’s on board or none of this will work.” Fergus told him.

“Oh, I’ll be talking to her alright. But this hit, is that all? I mean Dick is not going to give up. He wants Dean and he won’t stop until he has him.” Castiel said. He was acutely aware of the way Dean tensed in his arms and the fact that there was now a pair of bright green eyes boring holes into the side of his head.

“Dick Roman is not as neat and orderly as he thinks he is. He is expecting that his men will sweep in, do a quiet clean up and bring a frightened and heartbroken Dean right to his door by dawn tomorrow. He is in for quite the rude awakening. Would you like to be there when I pay him a visit?” Fergus asked.

“I would. I want to be there.” Dean said suddenly.

“Dean, no.” Castiel was scared of that idea. His instinct to protect his mate was too strong to keep his mouth shut.

“I said I want to be there. In fact, I’d like to be the one to pull the trigger.” Dean said. The look in his eyes dared Castiel to continue to argue with him.

“If Dean is going to be there, then so am I.” Castiel said. He stared right back at his mate. He wasn’t letting Dick Roman near Dean without being right at the Omega’s side.

“Oh, sillies, there won’t be any guns involved. Dick Roman shall die of natural causes.” Fergus’ voice managed to be a perfect mixture of condescending, sarcastic, and cold, but both men heard the seriousness in his voice. 

“I don’t care, I need to see him take his last breath. I need to know once and for all that he is gone forever from my life, and that he can never again threaten me or my family.” Dean said.

Fergus snorted again. “Your Omega has a mighty big brass pair, do you know that Castiel?”

Castiel smirked at that. “You don’t know the half of it.”

“So tomorrow at four. Be ready. There can be no delays.” Fergus repeated, and then the line went dead. Castiel set his phone aside.

“Are you ready for this sweetheart?” Castiel asked as he gently stroked his mate’s jaw.

“I’m scared out of my mind, but if this means that Dick Roman is gone from our lives forever, then yes, I’m ready. I’ll do anything to protect you and Billy.” Dean replied firmly. The idea that Dean wanted to be the one to protect him was foreign to Castiel, yet he found himself drawn even more to his Omega mate, if that was even possible. Dean loved him so much he would do what he could to protect the Alpha in return. His mate never ceased to amaze him.

“I love you Dean, more than I could ever possibly express with words alone. You and Billy? You are my everything. We’ll get through this and we’ll get on with our lives, that is my promise to you.” Castiel leaned in, kissing Dean softly and the Omega closed his eyes he placed a gentle kiss to each one. When those green eyes opened next they were so filled with love and adoration that Castiel could feel his heart swell. Dean pressed his body closer, needing to feel his Alpha’s strong arms around him, to feel safe. Castiel happily obliged.

“I love you Cas, and no one, not even Dick Roman is going to ever hurt you. I’ll kill them first.” Dean told him. And Castiel didn’t doubt his mate for a single second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Fergus came through. Just in the nick of time too it seems. What do you all think? Stay tuned...


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel tells Jody what's going on, and explains his relationship with Fergus, and what is going to happen the following evening. He has no idea how she's going to take it, but there really isn't a choice. If they want to escape, she has to be in on the plan. The lives of everyone in the house are counting on them being able to escape.
> 
> Madison pays a visit to Sam on her day off, and they take their relationship to the next step, but in a way that Sam totally did not expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is smut in this chapter, but ***GASP*** it's heterosexual smut! It's only fair that Sam get a little action too. And yes, in my verse a female Alpha has both a penis AND a vagina. That's why she can both get her mate pregnant or carry a pup herself. They're not exactly rare, but they're not exactly plentiful either. Sam is lucky to know 3 in his lifetime. They're maybe slightly less common than a male Omega in my verse.

After a quick shower so the ladies downstairs didn’t have to smell sex on them, Castiel and Dean made their way downstairs. Charlie had a smirk on her face that told them both she had heard every grunt and every moan they’d made. Castiel made a mental note that their next house would need sound proofing in the master bedroom. Right now he was too wound up about the plans for the next night to be properly embarrassed. Dean was equally as nervous, he could smell it on him.

“So, did you guys enjoy your ‘alone’ time?” She teased. Jody snickered from her seat across the room where she had her face in a book.

“No time for teasing right now. Jody? I need to talk to you, and you are probably not going to like what I’m going to say.” Castiel said. Jody put her book down, a frown on her face.

“Well, not as if I like anything about this entire situation, so this can’t be any worse.” 

Dean raised his eyebrows though he was staring at the floor. She had no idea.

“Oh, actually it can be a lot worse.” Castiel said as he moved over to the couch and sat down. Charlie scooted over to allow room for Dean to sit between her and the Alpha. As Dean sat down he looked down to where Billy was sleeping in his bouncy chair. He looked like a tiny angel. This was all to keep his pup and his Alpha safe. Jody had to go along with it. He prayed she liked them enough to override her moral code.

“Ok guys, what’s going on?” She sat forward, resting her elbows on her knees as she watched them both. The fact that Dean both looked and smelled nervous wasn’t easing her concern any.

Castiel began by explaining to her his link to Fergus Crowley and how the man had promised to help him should he ever need it. Once he had explained that to her he began to explain exactly who Fergus was, and why it was important to tell Jody about him. He watched her face closely as he explained his relationship with the man, and he paid even closer attention to her scent. She was a hard one to read most of the time, and now was not any different. Her eyes narrowed as he explained what he knew of Fergus’ work and he could already see that she had connected the dots long before he had reached the point of telling her about the call he had made in the first place.

“So you’re telling me that you know someone in the CIA, and that you believe this Crowley person is just going to swoop in and take out Dick Roman, just because you asked?” She made no effort to hide her sarcasm.

“I’m not telling you that he ‘might’ do it. Fergus doesn’t play games. If he says he is going to do something, he’s going to do it.” Castiel said firmly.

“So, seeing as how I could toss you and Dean both in jail for being accessories to a murder attempt, why are you even telling me this?” She asked. 

“Because we’re being watched right now by Roman’s men. Don’t look around. But it’s true, we’re being watched right now, and they’re planning to come in here tomorrow night and murder all of us, including my pup there. Except Dean. They intend to kidnap him and bring him straight to Dick Roman.” Castiel said matter-of-factly.

Jody stiffened but didn’t change her pose. To her credit she didn’t look around for the cameras either. Dean had to elbow Charlie though because she was looking.

“You’re certain there no mics?” She asked. Castiel shook his head.

“No mics, however I meant to ask you, what did they find out about that bear that was left in Billy’s room?” He asked.

“It was something Alistair had someone pick up and deliver to the prison. Apparently he sent it along to scare Dean. He intended to break out and come back here, except Dick Roman thwarted that plan. Roman switched out the tag is what I’m guessing. I’m not sure how he did it, but he did.” She explained.

“What about a mic on the bear. Was there one?” Dean asked, finally joining in the conversation. At hearing his father’s voice Billy’s eyes opened and he began to fidget. Dean reached down and picked his son up, cuddling the tiny pup who settled down the moment he smelled his father. So far Billy looked a lot like Dean, but he had bright blue eyes and a thatch of wild, dark hair. Dean hoped he kept them both.

“No, no mic. I think someone would have told me if there was.” She replied. Castiel frowned and looked over at Dean and their son. If the mic wasn’t in the bear, where had it been? Dean just shrugged. He had no idea either.

“So is Fergus planning to do something about this break in tomorrow night? I really should call down to the station, get extra men on the house for the next few days.” She spoke more to herself than to Castiel or Dean but Castiel was quick to cut off her train of thought.

“No. Fergus has a plan to get us all out of here safely, and we’re going to follow it. If we let Dick know we’re on to him then he could change the method of his strike, and then more people could get hurt. Is that what you want? Innocent lives lost? Blood on your hands?” He asked. “I’m not risking the lives of my mate or my pup, but I am also not risking the lives of my friends. It would a grievous loss for us both if you were no longer with us, Jody.” He added somberly. Her expression softened at hearing him call her a friend. She didn’t have too many of those.

“Alright, let’s pretend I’m not a cop. Tell me this plan.” She finally conceded.

“It takes place tomorrow night…”

Castiel went through the entire plan in great detail, and then went through it again. Charlie was clearly nervous and Dean was trying his best to calm her down. She was sensitive by nature and the idea that now someone wanted to kill her too had her more than a little scared. He pulled her close, letting her bury her nose against his neck until she calmed down. She continued to sit there, her head leaning against his shoulder as they listened to Castiel going over the plan. If this Crowley guy could pull this off without a hitch she just might have to redouble her efforts to find a real mate. Life was just too damn short.

“Whatever you do, don’t walk around looking for the cameras. We need to look absolutely normal. It’s too risky to do anything else. So, read, play online games, do what you would normally do tonight. Tomorrow I’ll get up and make us all breakfast and we’ll continue to act normal until the doorbell rings at four o’clock, and even then we need to continue to act normal.” Castiel looked at each of the people in the room, wanting to be sure everyone understood exactly what was at stake if they messed up.

“I need to tell my people outside that we’re expecting that package tomorrow. Do you think they’re listening in?” Jody asked. Castiel shrugged. He really didn’t know.

“I think perhaps you should wait to tell them until closer to when it arrives. We don’t want to give Roman’s men any kind of information. If they change their position it could ruin the entire plan, and we might not be able to safely escape.” 

She frowned slightly but not enough that if someone was watching would notice. Her eyes were plastered on the floor in between her and the Alpha.

“And once we’re safely elsewhere, what then? I know what your friend intends to do with the men that are coming in here tomorrow night, but what about Roman? He’s going after him, isn’t he?”

“I think that is something you are better off not knowing.” Dean said quietly. She looked up at him, studying him for a long time as he cooed to his pup and gently rocked him. He was right, she probably was better off not knowing. What she cared about was that the torment and fear that Dean had lived with for half his life would come to an end once and for all, and not only that, his family would be safe as well. She didn’t like Dick Roman before all of this began but she liked him even less knowing that the bastard felt her life and the lives of everyone Dean cared about were expendable. Including his newborn pup. That part really irritated her. That was what outweighed her sense of right and wrong. Anyone cold enough to want to murder a newborn pup in order to kidnap, torture, rape, and eventually enslave another individual as though their life meant nothing really deserved everything that came to them. And then some. 

 

Sam was surprised when Dean texted him out of the blue. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it. 

Dean: Hey little bro, how is everything there? Is Bobby keeping the alarm on at all times?

Sam frowned. Why would he suddenly be asking about the alarm?

Sam: Of course. They only let Madison, and sometimes Turner in on occasion. They’ve told Jo to stay away for now. Why? Did something happen there?

Suddenly Sam was worried about his family.

Dean: No, we’re fine. I’m checking on you guys. Just be careful and stay alert, ok?

Sam: You’re worrying me. You sure you guys are ok there?

Dean: Yes, we’re fine. Say, how’s that pretty girl of yours? You guys getting down and dirty yet?

Sam blushed as he read his brother’s text. Leave it to Dean to be crude. How did Castiel even put up with it?

Sam: Is that really any of your business?

Dean: Teasing goes both ways Sammy. You teased me about Cas, I’m going to tease you about Madison. Are her boobs perky at least?

Sam: DEAN!

Dean: I’ll take that as a yes.

Sam: You’re such a jerk!

Dean: Well you’re being a little bitch. Come on Sammy, fess up. Did you rock her world or did she rock yours?

Sam: I am done with this conversation. Goodbye Dean.

Dean: So I can conclude that you did the do, but you’re too embarrassed to talk about it. Must not have been all that good then. And she’s your true mate? That has to suck. Oh well, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. 

Sam: No, we have not mated yet. You’re an ass, you know that?

Dean: Better than being a prude.

Sam: I am not a prude! We’re taking the time to get to know one another. You know, like you and Cas did? Geesh…

Dean: But her boobs are perky?

Sam: …

Sam: Yes.

Dean: Knew it.

Sam sighed heavily and tossed his phone aside. He was tired of being cooped up in the house, especially since Ellen seemed determined to teach him how to cook and knit. Why she felt the need to teach him how to knit was beyond him. What irked him the most was that it wasn’t all that bad. He had made a scarf that was halfway decent. It was totally going to be Dean’s Christmas present this year for messing with him. 

His escape was up here to his room where he spent more time than any other room in the house. Today was Madison’s day off and if she was going to stop by she’d be doing it soon. His conversation with Dean was still nagging at the back of his mind a half hour later. He wasn’t a prude. Madison had so far been quite receptive to his touches and kisses, content to let him take the lead when they were able to spend time together. But he hadn’t seen her naked yet, nor had they gotten to a point where he was quite willing to take her knot. He had never taken Jess’, not in the three years they had been together. Looking back he realized it was probably because a part of him had known all along that she wasn’t destined to really be his mate. But Madison…

A knock on his bedroom door drew him out of a fantasy of her kissing down his stomach before taking him in her mouth and he blushed furiously as though he’d just been caught watching porn.

“Yes?” He asked.

“Sam? It’s me.” Madison replied. “Are you decent? Can I come in?” 

“Unfortunately yes, I’m decent. Of course you can come in.” He replied.

The door opened and she stepped into the room. He had to do a double take. She was stunning in a red sundress with white polka dots. It had halter straps and ended about three inches above her knees so it revealed miles of milky white flesh that he was sudden dying to get his hands and mouth on. She closed the door behind her and smiled when she saw the expression on his face.

“I take it you like the dress.” She lifted the edges of the skirt and turned her back to him, showing it off. When she looked back over her shoulder at him with the best sultry expression she could muster he practically leapt off the bed to scoop her into his arms. She squealed as he dropped her onto the bed and straddled her.

“You look so damn good, but all I can think about is how badly I want to tear this dress off you.” He admitted before kissing her so deep it left her breathless when he finally pulled back.

“Damn, I should wear sundresses more often!” She gasped. He grinned at the verb n y thought.

“Yes, you absolutely should.” 

She ran her hands up under his tee shirt and across the broad planes of his abdomen. A second later she pulled it up and over his head. He still had his hands resting on the mattress, on either side of her face as he kept his weight hovering above her so he was helpless when she leaned up to kiss his neck. She knew how to use her mouth and he loved it when she used her tongue and teeth as she kissed and sucked at his exposed skin. When she brought a hand up to his nipples and lightly scraped her nails across the sensitive buds he moaned, rocking down against her before he could stop himself. When her hands went to his belt and began undoing it he looked up questioningly.

“Do you want me Sam?” She asked. What? An Alpha was asking him if he wanted her? His mind spun at the very question but he managed a quick nod.

“Do you want to be my mate?” She asked. He did, he really did. There was no doubt in his mind that he was hers and always would be, but he was giddy with the thought that she would be his too.

“You know I do.” He told her. She smiled and he swore his heart skipped more than a couple of beats at the sight. Her dark hair was spread out across his pillow and she was looking up at him with lust blown brown eyes that made his pants suddenly very uncomfortable. She reached around to grab his ass and pull him down so she could grind against him. Again he moaned, this time his eyes closing, his entire body shuddering at the sensation. When he opened his eyes, he was determined to do whatever he could to please her, his Alpha. He sat back enough so that he could take one hand and run it slowly up her leg, smiling with mischief twinkling in his eyes as he snaked that hand up under the hem of her dress. His fingers brushed against the bulge in her panties and he felt his pants grow even tighter. She let out a sound that was a mixture between a sigh and moan and it shot straight to his dick. Her hands were still working at his belt and once she had it undone she practically lunged at the button on his jeans. As soon as she had it undone she yanked down the zipper and pushed them off him. He let them get pushed to the edge of the bed, not caring if they fell. He was still straddling her, now clad in just his boxers, and she was massaging his thighs, moving her hands ever so slowly up his legs. When her hand brushed against his swollen cock he moaned loudly.

“Help me out of this thing.” She pushed him back enough so that she could sit up and he leaned around her to untie the halter and unzip the dress. Until this moment they had not gone this far. He had gotten her off once in the middle of the night, in the dark, and he had gotten to feel her breasts under the shirts she liked to borrow from him when she slept over, but he had never gotten to actually see her naked. She reached back to pull the straps forward, letting her breasts spring free. He pulled the dress over her head and tossed it aside.

“Fuck…” He moaned when he saw the white lace panties with red trim. She was definitely going to be the death of him. Her erection strained against the thin fabric and he could see they were already damp. He traced a finger over the head and she cried out, bucking up against him as she sought some kind of friction. This was more control than he’d ever had before and he was not exactly sure what to do with it.

“Sam, I want you, inside me. Now!” She demanded, her voice low and she growled as she snagged a finger in the waistband of his boxers and yanked down, freeing his throbbing, dripping cock. She grabbed it, running her finger over the tip and swirling it as she slid back down again.

Sam had nearly lost all coherent thoughts, but the idea that she wanted him inside her was difficult for him to comprehend. He was an Omega. He was supposed to be the one taking a knot. He’d always wanted to be the one on the giving end, so before his brain could argue with him further he pulled down the edge of her panties, careful to keep them intact (he rather liked them on her), and fumbled in the bedside drawer for a condom and lube. Finding them he struggled for only a minute to get the condom on himself before using a bit of the lube (Jess had never let him be inside her so he didn’t know if he needed it, but felt it would go easier for them both if he used it anyway). She parted her legs and he felt his dick twitch again at the amazing sight before him. Female Alphas really were amazing creatures with dual anatomy, and the very fact that she was going to allow him to take her like this made him absolutely giddy with excitement. Jess had been the only other Alpha female he had ever been with and she had always maintained absolute control in the bedroom. This though, it was amazing. Madison was submitting to him! Before he even thought of entering her he wanted to test out a rumor he had heard years earlier, in the boys’ locker room back in high school. Girls were supposed to have this part in their vagina that if touched, would elicit an orgasm. It was just up to their partner to find that part. Using an already lubricated thumb he rubbed at the top of her mound and she cried out.

“Sam!” She gasped, her eyes wide with surprise. He rubbed it again, making slow circles until he spotted what he was looking for, a tiny bud that peeked out from between her lips. Unable to resist he pulled back, leaning down to flick it with his tongue. She moaned, her hands winding their way into his hair but to his surprise she wasn’t pushing him back. She was pulling him forward, pressing his face and his tongue against her entrance. Using his tongue he gently licked and flicked at it before thrusting it into her as deep as he could. She tasted like her scent. He loved it. Her knot began to swell and he brought a hand up to stroke her as his tongue worked to bring her closer and closer to what he knew would be a damn good orgasm. Right before he knew she was about to explode, and before he did the same himself, he positioned himself between her legs and slid home. She cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist to draw him in even tighter. As he moved in and out of her he closed his eyes. This was a completely new sensation and he was absolutely loving the way it felt. It didn’t take long before her orgasm tore through her and she was coming. As her muscles clenched around him he began to struggle to keep his rhythm, and a few moments later he was coming too. With his entire body spent, he collapsed next to her. He barely remembered to pull the condom off, dumping it in the garbage can next to the bed.

“Shit Sam, where did you learn to do that?” She was gasping for air, trying to catch her breath and failing. Sam just smiled at her.

“That’s the first time I’ve ever done that before. I was never permitted to…experiment.” He admitted.

“Well hell, you can experiment with me anytime, that was fantastic!” She exclaimed. That made him blush. She reached up to tuck his hair behind his ears and then pulled him closer for a kiss.

“I know you’re not ready for me to knot you. I want to, but I’m not going to force it on you. I do hope we can reach that point, but this…this was amazing. You’re amazing Sam.” She paused for a moment, her eyes searching his for any sign that he might not feel the same about her as she felt about him. “I am in love with you Sam Winchester. God help me, but I am.”

His eyes widened and the smile that he gave her was absolutely dazzling. 

“I love you too.” He told her before pulling her close and wrapping her up in his arms. She was tiny and fit against him perfectly. He nuzzled against her neck before nipping lightly at her shoulder. She made a sound reminiscent of a purr before sighing. Never before had she felt so content. Never before had she been in love. 

“Sam?” She asked after a few minutes of cuddling.

“Yeah?”

“Ready for round two?” She teased.

He chuckled and pressed his lips to her shoulder. “Hell yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jody's on board, as is Charlie, even if she's scared out of her mind. Dean deliberately changed the subject in his texts after making Sam nervous. It was a distraction technique and it worked. Of course Sam will be furious with his brother later, but that's down the road.
> 
> What Madison did for Sam here is give him complete control, something Jess obviously never did. It is not said here, but it is implied that Sam has had other sexual partners in his past, of which none let him be in control. So what I am implying basically is that in the past Sam has had other Alphas for sexual partners, hence the reason he was never allowed to be in control. Where Dean needed to be the one in control in his previous relationships, hence the reason he always dated Beta women before Castiel came into his life, Sam likes the dominance of an Alpha in his life, but not to be completely dominated like Jess was trying to do. Madison sees him as an equal, which is a completely new concept to him, and he is loving it. So there, you have an idea of what is going through my mind when I write out these characters. Perhaps later I'll discuss it. Might not have the right timing or place to put it though, not with what I have planned. Keep in mind that though they both grew up in a house with John Winchester, they grew up completely different. Dean felt he had to protect his little brother, so therefore he took on more dominant traits in order to keep Sam safe, hence the reason he likes to be in control, and why Sam likes someone to be in control of him. See, there IS a method to my madness...
> 
> Also, Sam is not as familiar with female anatomy, especially that of an Alpha female because, as I said before, Jess was the only other one he was ever with, and she did not allow him any control at all. So basically picture their sex life like Sam spent it presenting. Doesn't allow him much time to learn how to please her. Madison is different though, and he will learn everything she likes. 
> 
> By the way, my mom is back in the ICU. She was having trouble breathing yesterday after physical therapy and her fever spiked again. I guess the staff didn't feel it was important to tell me her infection is actually MRSA. I just found that out Saturday. So she has a long battle to get better. Also, they put her on an anti-seizure medicine because she is having seizures, but apparently just in her brain. It was revealed on her EEG Friday. They gave her such a large dose (on purpose, apparently the first dose has to be big, they called it a push dose) that I barely got half her dinner into her before she was too tired to continue, and then she was nearly catatonic for the rest of my visit. The nurse couldn't get her to respond to anything she did, she was THAT out of it. Crazy! It scared me. But, she's breathing fine now, and they got the fever to break. Hopefully she'll be out of the ICU soon.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As morning rolls around and everyone tries act as normal as possible Dean decides his best bet is to remain in the bedroom and focus his attention on his pup. If he doesn't he'll feel the overwhelming urge to locate every single camera and smash them to pieces. To his delight, Billy ends up surprising both of his fathers and their fear is temporarily abated.
> 
> When the time comes to escape they manage to get out. All they can do is hope that they escaped without Roman's people being alerted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I DO have children and the way I describe Cas as a baby here, I was literally describing my younger daughter, so I was not exaggerating. She started talking at 4 months, had 2 word sentences by 6 months, could string along small sentences by 9 months, and by a year she could hold a full conversation, sing the alphabet (though I'm sure no one knew it went nemnnnop), and by 2 she was reading. She is not a prodigy, though I had hopes. She is extremely intelligent, but traditional education has never interested her, so I took a chance and encouraged both of my children to follow their passions. She writes, sings, draws, and has a wicked gift for special effects. She makes her own prosthetic make up while her sister who is a year older writes movie scripts. My younger daughter does the make up and special effects for the movies. My older daughter is currently writing a book, has written movie scripts for the mini movies she films, is a photographer, and has an incredible thirst for obscure facts. Want to know what the deepest free dive depth was? Ask her. Want to know the first people to inhabit the island of Tongo, she's your gal. Want to know how to plot algabraic equations? You had better look elsewhere...lol. 
> 
> So yes, cooing at six weeks and talking not long after is absolutely possible. My older daughter rolled over THE DAY SHE WAS BORN. Got me in trouble with the nurse at the hospital too, the brat. Lol. To say I'm proud is an understatement. I hope you like the way I described Billy here.

The next morning everyone woke up on edge, though they all tried to act as normal as possible. Castiel sat with Dean as he fed Billy, gently rubbing the pup’s head as those blue eyes tried to focus on his father’s face. 

“I think he’s going to have your eyes.” Dean murmured, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the pup rather than wander around the room in search of hidden camera. Since learning there were cameras in his house he had been making a deliberate effort not to search for them. It was nerve racking knowing their every move was being watched. When he and Castiel had made love the night before…He tried not to see it as a venture into voyeurism.

“They might still change.” Castiel said. But Billy’s eyes had been this same shade of blue almost since he was born. If they did, Castiel didn’t mind. He rather liked the color of his own eyes, though when their son reached his teenage years it might be rather unnerving to see that same shade of blue glaring back at him. He found himself hoping their next one had Dean’s eyes.

“I don’t think they’ll change. I hope they don’t, he’s beautiful.” Dean smiled softly up at his husband and Castiel leaned over to kiss his temple. 

“I can’t argue with that. We do make pretty pups, don’t we.” 

Dean smiled wider and nodded. “We might have future models on our hands.”

“Let’s hope they don’t get enlarged egos.” Castiel joked and Dean laughed softly.

“I hope someday we get a little girl.” Dean sighed.

“Me too. Billy will watch out for her, no doubt, and she’ll be spoiled rotten, just like her brother.” Castiel smiled at the thought of more children.

“I want to move when this is over. I’m not sure I can come back here knowing what is going to happen tonight.” He said, his smile fading, replaced by complete seriousness.

“I was already thinking that. I’ve been looking online at houses since around my sixth month. We talked about more pups and I want a bigger yard, and if possible, to be closer to Bobby and Ellen.” Dean said. 

“Really?” Castiel was surprised. He knew how much Dean loved this house but it really wasn’t large enough to consider more pups than Billy. Ideally he wanted his brother Gabriel close by too. He hoped he could persuade his brother to get a house near wherever they decided to move.

Dean nodded. “I saw a few that were nice but none I wanted to go and look at yet.” He realized Billy had stopped nursing and he looked down at the pup who was still staring up at him. As soon as their eyes met, Billy smiled.

“Oh, Cas! He’s smiling!” 

Castiel leaned over to see the tiny smile on his son’s face. “Let me grab my camera!” He jumped off the bed to grab both the digital camera out of the closet and his cell phone. Dean ran a finger along his son’s jaw and was rewarded with another, slightly bigger smile and Castiel quickly took a picture of it. Bill blinked in surprise at the flash and turned his head trying to find the source. When he saw his other father he blinked again and smiled. Castiel grabbed the camera and snapped several quick pictures, this time without the flash. Billy was watching him, his tiny brow furrowed as he tried to see his father clearly. Castiel leaned in closer and Billy’s eyes got bigger. And then he started cooing.

“Babe, he’s trying to talk! Do pups start that this soon?” Dean asked, surprised.

“Well, he’s six weeks now. I’d have to research it but my mother said I was advanced when I was a pup. That I actually started talking at four months, so perhaps he is following in my footsteps.” Castiel couldn’t help the wide grin on his face. His pup never ceased to amaze him.

“You were talking at four months?!” Dean could hardly believe that.

“Just a word here or there. She said that I could recognize her separate from my father, so if she was near me I would say ma, ma, ma, but if my dad was near I would switch to da, da, da. She said it took her a little bit to figure out what I was doing, but once she did she realized I was already learning other words too. By six months she said I had about ten words and by nine months I was putting together two word sentences. By a year I could hold a full conversation and sing the alphabet. In key at that.” Castiel looked up to see Dean staring at him, completely dumbfounded.

“What?”

“I didn’t start talking until I was a year and a half.” Dean pouted. Castiel laughed softly and kissed his husband.

“And that matters why? You’re one of the smartest men I know. When a child chooses to learn to talk is not what’s important, it’s what we teach them to say that is.”

“Hmm. I like that.” Dean looked back down at his son whose tiny arms were waving around. The pup was trying to follow the movements as he cooed and blew bubbles.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love you more than anything in the world Cas, but I didn’t think I could possibly ever love someone as much as I do our son. I’d do anything to protect him.” He said. When he looked up at his mate Castiel smiled and nodded.

“I agree, and that is what we are going to do. We will protect him, now and for the rest of our lives.”

When they finally managed to force themselves up and out of bed Castiel carried both the camera and the phone downstairs to show off Billy’s first smiles to both Jody and Charlie. They both gushed over how precious his little gummy smile was. Castiel cropped out Dean’s bare breast that he had accidentally caught with the phone’s camera and forwarded the picture to everyone. His brother texted back immediately.

Gabe: Oh! He’s smiling! How precious! I can’t wait to see him and hold him!

Castiel smiled at his brother’s words. How he missed his brother…

Castiel: And so you shall, hopefully soon. He’s getting so big.

Gabe: You are both well I hope?

Castiel hadn’t told his brother about the attempt on his life and on Billy’s. He didn’t want to stress him out unnecessarily. 

Castiel: We are well. Dean is healed now, feeling pretty good. We’re adapting to parenthood quite well.

Gabe: That’s good to hear. I hope this all ends soon and that I can get back to the bakery there. It’s hot out here in Anaheim. I pray the bakery is still in one piece.

Castiel: It’s fine. I call daily to check in with the staff. Sales are as good as ever, though our pies and cookies are missed.

Gabe: I am making them here, and they are selling well. Sales are good in all the bakeries, thank goodness.

Castiel was glad to hear that. Gabe was the one that handled checking up on all of the bakeries, and while he usually handled the financial end of things, Gabe was doing that while they took some time with their new pup. He appreciated his brother’s hard work and he hoped to one day be able to do the same for him.

Gabe: I met someone too. 

Castiel was surprised by that. Met someone?

Castiel: Oh dear brother, do tell me more.

Gabe: He’s an Alpha. He’s British and if possible he’s an even bigger flirt than I am. 

Castiel: And you like him?

Gabe: He’s taken me out on two dates and surprisingly, as big of a flirt as he is, he has been a gentleman. It’s actually kind of annoying.

Castiel: Leave it to you to want to push things along. Don’t move faster than he’s ready to go though. You don’t want to push him away.

Gabe: Oh he’s not going anywhere. He’s my true mate. I can’t begin to tell you how amazing he smells. And he says I smell like ginger and cinnamon. Says he loves it.

Castiel: You found your true mate out there in California?!

Gabe: Sure did. He’s taking me out again tonight. I’m looking to get to at least first base. ;)

Castiel: He hasn’t even kissed you yet? How on earth did you resist kissing him first?

Gabe: I didn’t, but he stopped me. Said he wants to court me properly. I thought it would be boring, but it’s actually not. He listens to what I have to say and shows a genuine interest in what I say and how I feel. He kind of reminds me of you, but way more pretentious, lol.

Castiel: What is his name and what does he do for a living?

Gabe: His name is Balthazar and he owns a chain of French restaurants here in state. Last night he cooked for me. I didn’t know I even liked French food until he made that. I can’t even spell what he made, but it was chicken. And it was GOOD.

Castiel laughed. He missed talking with his brother like this and he wished they could do it in person rather than through texting.

Castiel: Does that mean you won’t be coming back here to Illinois?

Gabe: No way! I’m coming back, and I told him as such. He has a partner, his cousin Michael, and when I do come back Michael will run things out here. Balthazar wants to come back to Illinois with me. He’s considering opening up a restaurant there.

Castiel: That’s awesome. And you like him? True mate or not, he’s a good guy? Does he treat you well?

Gabe: He’s rather formal, but I think that’s because he’s English. He does treat me well. So far he hasn’t tried to pull that Alpha dominance thing. If he did you know I’d put him in his place REAL quick.

Castiel: No doubt. Be safe brother, I will talk to you soon.

Gabe: Same to you. Give my love to Dean and kiss that pup of yours for me. Love you baby brother.

Castiel: Love you too.

He had several more texts from Sam, Ellen, and his mother, all exclaiming how precious Billy was. It brought a smile to his face. When Jody walked in the kitchen and she saw him smiling at his phone she smirked but said nothing. Charlie on the other hand was the complete opposite.

“People telling you how adorable Billy is?” She asked as she started a pot of coffee.

“Yes. Everyone loves his smile.” Castiel was practically beaming when he looked up at her.

“That’s because he has a beautiful smile. He’s a perfect combination of you and Dean.” Jody finally spoke up. She was fishing a bowl out of the cabinet to have some cereal but he stopped her.

“I’m making omelets.” He told her.

“Oh, Cas makes amazing omelets!” Dean walked into the kitchen with Billy propped in one arm. Charlie jumped up to get the eggs and vegetables out of the fridge. They all pitched in, chopping vegetables, shredding the cheese, beating the eggs, until they had four perfect, fluffy omelets and were sitting down at the table together to eat. At first conversation felt forced, until Castiel mentioned Gabe meeting his true mate out in California. 

“He found his true mate? That’s fantastic!” Charlie exclaimed.

“Wow, that’s awesome.” Dean really was thrilled for his brother in law. Gabe deserved to be happy.

“Yes, an Englishman by the name of Balthazar. He is apparently treating my brother quite well. He’s going to come back here with Gabe. I’m looking forward to meeting him.” Castiel said around a forkful of fluffy eggs.

“That’s wonderful.” Jody agreed. 

“So are they mated yet?” Charlie asked.

“No. Apparently Balthazar is old fashioned and believes in courting my brother first. So they’ve only been on a couple of dates. The guy doesn’t know what he’s in for. Gabe described him as reserved and a proper Englishman. Well, Gabe is all American, and he won’t tolerate much more of the hands off rule. I guarantee my brother has him in bed panting and moaning his name before the month is out. Castiel laughed hard and the others laughed with him. 

After breakfast Charlie offered to wash the dishes and Dean retired to the living room with Jody to watch some television. Castiel decided he wanted some time alone with his pup and he took Billy up to the nursery. He settled into the rocking chair that they had returned to the room weeks earlier and began to slowly rock his son.

“You’re daddy’s little man, you know that? Look at those big blue eyes of yours! Aren’t you just the cutest pup in the world!” Castiel cooed to his son and Billy cooed right back. He cherished moments like this. Babies grew much too fast and already Billy had gone through a whole slew of changes. His little arms were still flailing about so Castiel brought a finger up, allowing his pup to grab on to it. 

“I love you so much.” He told his son, keeping his tone soft and light. Had anyone been listening they would have heard the pride and fierce determination to protect his child in his voice. When a familiar scent reached his nose sometime later he smiled.

“Come on in Charlie, don’t hover in the doorway.” He told her.

“You smelled me, didn’t you.” It wasn’t a question so much as it was a keen observation. She entered the room, moving to stand near the rocking chair and look down at her friend with his pup.

“Are you scared about tonight?” She asked. He could hear the fear in her voice as well as smell it on her. Calmly he lifted his head to look her in the eye.

“I would have been more frightened to learn that men were breaking in to kill us and there was absolutely nothing we could do about it.” He replied. She had to agree with that.

“Yeah, it’s just…I’m scared, you know?” She was a nobody, yet suddenly one of the richest, most powerful men in the world had called out a hit on Dean’s entire family. On her! If you asked her they weren’t getting out of Dodge fast enough! Castiel reached over and squeezed her hand.

“No one is going to hurt you Charlie. No one touches my family.” She smiled at that. Family. Castiel and Dean really were her family. Sam, Ellen and Bobby too. She was thankful to have them in her life since her own mother had died leaving her alone as a teenager. Sam and Dean were the brothers she had never known she needed in her life, but was glad that she did. She squeezed his hand back.

“I’ll do anything you ask of me guys. You are my family and I love you all so much.” Her vision began to swim as her eyes filled with tears but she managed to smile cheerfully as she looked at him. Even Jody had become a good friend over the last few weeks. Dick Roman was going to rue the day he ever crossed the Winchesters.

As the morning progressed everyone tried almost painfully to maintain their normal routines, but it wasn’t easy. Charlie went back downstairs and played games on her laptop while Jody wrote out her daily reports and then cracked open the book she’d spent the last week working on. Dean found Castiel in the nursery but didn’t want to disturb them so he went to lay down and take a nap. Falling asleep proved to be easier than he had thought and he found himself waking several hours later when a warm hand slid across his belly and he felt a body press up against him. 

“Where’s Billy?” He asked through a yawn.

“Asleep. He’s staying awake for much longer periods now.” Castiel replied.

Dean turned on his side so that he was facing his mate though he didn’t open his eyes. He was still sleepy.

“What time is it?” He asked.

“Almost three.” There was a strain in Castiel’s voice that Dean immediately picked up on. He opened his eyes to find warm blue ones watching him. 

“Do I need to pack anything?” 

“No baby, if you pack, they’ll see it. Just act normal.” Castiel told him and pulled him closer. Dean nodded and brought a hand up to play with the buttons on the front of his husband’s shirt. The gleam of his wedding band caught his attention and he straightened the rings out so that the wings on the engagement ring was back on top. It brought a smile to his lips.

“What are you smiling at?” Castiel asked. He was slowly rubbing his hand up and down Dean’s side but at seeing the smile on his husband’s face he slid it down to cup his mate’s ass. Dean smiled wider.

“I was fixing my rings, so I could see the wings. Then I got to thinking about everything that led up to now. The good stuff I mean, like agreeing with Sam to go out that night, and meeting you.” He replied, and looked up to find Castiel smiling back at him.

“You know, I wasn’t going to go that day. Lisa practically begged me to come. She said she suspected that you weren’t an Alpha because Sam was an Omega. She assumed you were a Beta though. Sam had never said anything to the contrary and I didn’t expect that I would have the opportunity to get to know you. But the moment I saw you, I knew I wanted to. And when Lisa blew you off, I saw my chance. Of course I didn’t see things going the way they did, but I am eternally grateful that you gave me a chance.” 

Dean ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair, loving the way the man moaned as he gently scratched at his scalp.

“You’re the only Alpha since I presented that I ever showed any interest in. I’m the one that is grateful. I’m grateful you didn’t turn out to be a douche like nearly all of the ones I’ve encountered over the years. I couldn’t have asked for a better mate.”

Castiel loved hearing Dean’s praise. He had never thought of himself as special or particularly important before meeting Dean, but the man always managed to make him feel like he was both. He kissed his mate gently, content to just lay there in one another’s arms for a little while longer. Before their world was forcefully turned upside down.

At ten minutes to four Castiel dragged himself out of the bed and went downstairs under the pretense that he was looking in the fridge for a snack. Dean came down not long after with Billy cradled securely in his arms. The Omega was scared, Castiel could smell it, but he kept his expression neutral. If they were going to be successful in escaping then he couldn’t coddle Dean right now, not that the Omega would want that. Support was one thing, coddling was likely to get him chewed out. He dug around until he found the cheese sticks he had bought on the last shopping trip and handed one to Dean who smiled and took it eagerly.

“Thanks babe.” Dean shifted the sleeping pup in his arms so he could unpeel the plastic on the cheese. He pulled the cheese apart in strings as he walked into the living room.

“Don’t put him down.” Jody murmured, not looking up from her book. Dean paused, looking at her for a moment before sitting down on the couch.

“Why not?” He asked around a mouthful of cheese.

“It’ll be harder for them to account for the feed loop if he’s in his chair and then suddenly back in your arms.” She replied, still not looking up. Calmly she turned the page and continued reading.

“Where’s Charlie?” He asked.

“In her room I believe.”

Footsteps on the stairs a minute later told him Charlie knew what the time was and that she was ready. She had her laptop in hand and she set it on a side table before sitting down next to Dean and leaning over to look at Billy.

“He’s so sweet.” She sighed. Dean smiled and offered her half of his cheese stick which she happily took and popped in her mouth. When the doorbell rang both she and Dean stiffened.

“Here we go.” Castiel said through gritted teeth as he headed for the door.

“You told your people already?” Dean asked as he watched Jody get up, gun already drawn. 

“I told them twenty minutes ago. Told them to sit tight in the car.” She replied. At the door Castiel paused with his hand on the door knob.

“I have to look like I’m wary of anyone visiting unexpected.” She explained. He nodded and stepped back to allow her to answer the door. When she cracked it and peered out there were two men standing on the porch that she could immediately tell were not typical delivery men.

“You’re the ones we were expecting?” She asked. The taller of the two men nodded, his eyes never leaving her face despite the gun in her hand.

“Crowley sent us. We need to do this quickly, the feed loop is going to switch on in exactly seven minutes, once we get the box into the house.” He replied. 

She lowered her gun and took the clipboard he offered her. It was all for show but she pretended to review it in depth before handing it back to Castiel who did the same before scribbling his name across the bottom of the form. While the form was real, it was just to keep up the pretense that they had been expecting this package. Jody opened the door fully, peering out warily in case Roman’s men decided to take a shot at her. She stepped aside to allow the men into the house with the huge box they had with them. Dean stood up and walked over, surprised to see that the box contained an entire playset for the backyard. A few more years and Billy would have a ton of fun on it. 

Two other people were with them and Jody realized quickly they were women, though all four were wearing dark blue overalls with a company logo and matching baseball caps with the same logo. The four people lifted the box and carried it into the house. Castiel directed them into the dining room as Fergus had instructed him to. The taller of the men he was surprised to see did look enough like Dean to pass as him from a distance. This man turned to face Castiel.

“I’m going to send the word now that we’re clear. Once they have the loop set you need to hurry.” He explained. Castiel felt his stomach do a flip but he nodded.

The man spoke into a device on his wrist that looked like a watch. “We’re good to go. T minus four minutes.” A voice on the other end responded with an affirmation, and then the man was quickly stripping.

Jody, Charlie and Dean hurried to the dining room and took the overalls they were handed. The strangers had stripped out of them and handed them over. Castiel was already dressed and he took Billy as Dean dressed as quickly as possible. With his cap in place he took Billy back.

“He goes in here. Don’t worry, the bag is safe, with ventilation in the top, there’s a seat in here for him and it’s only until you’re in the truck.” The shorter of the two men explained. He held open the duffle bag and Dean quickly laid his son down in the seat inside it. The man zipped the bag shut and helped Dean to put the bag on his shoulder. The taller man handed the keys to the truck over to Castiel.

“Leave your cell phones, they’re being traced. Take this.” The taller man thrust a cell phone into Castiel’s hand. He made sure it was turned on and working before shoving it in his pocket.

“Don’t call anyone. Text, but don’t call. That phone is disposable, so once you do text, dump it. Someone will get you another one later.” The woman with short hair like Jody told him. Castiel nodded.

“Move now. There is a radio in the truck and someone will send you instructions on where to go. Do not stop until you reach your destination. We’ll take care of everything here.” The tall man said.

Castiel set the baseball cap in place on his head and nodded. One of the women was fitting Charlie with a dark wig and placing a cap over it. It just had to look decent until they were safely away from here. The other woman was tugging a bright red wig into place on her own head.

“Remember not to look up. Don’t make it terribly obvious, but keep your heads down as you walk out to the truck. There is a camera directly across the street on the light pole and another one on your roof. Go, now!” The tall man ordered, and the four of them, with the clipboard in place and the keys to the truck walked swiftly out the door and to the truck. Dean kept his head down and said a silent prayer that the cops parked across the street didn’t realize what was happening, but he guessed they were just far enough away to not be able to make out their faces. Castiel opened the truck doors and they piled in. Dean took the passenger seat, setting the duffle bag down in his lap as Castiel started the truck and backed out of the driveway. As they pulled away from the house and started down the street Jody noticed a new car parked two thirds of the way down the block where two men were seated. 

“Turn towards Cas, quick!” Jody instructed, and Dean did exactly that. They passed the car without incident, the men inside staring intently but unable to see the faces of the people inside it. Castiel drove aimlessly for ten minutes before the radio in the well between the front seats crackled to life.

“Castiel?” A woman’s voice asked.

He scooped up the radio and pressed the button on the side.

“I’m here.”

“Go three blocks north until you reach Liberty Lane, then turn left.” She said.

Castiel handed the radio to Dean and did as she instructed.

“At the next light turn right.” 

He again did as she told him.

“Alright, stay here on Columbia Street for two miles. You will enter an industrial area. I will contact you again once you reach it.” She said. Dean pressed the button on the radio.

“Got it.” Castiel said when Dean held the radio out to him. Dean leaned down to unzip the bag. Billy was fast asleep. Jody leaned forward from her seat behind him to peek at the pup.

“Babies can sleep through anything, I swear.” She said with a chuckle before sitting back again. Charlie was chewing her nails and staring out the window. She reeked of fear and Jody patted her knee reassuringly.

“It’ll be ok now.” She didn’t know if that was exactly true but she knew it was what the other woman needed to hear. Charlie forced a smile.

“I’ll be glad when Dick Roman is dead. That’s when I’ll finally relax.

Jody unzipped her overalls and readjusted the hat on her head. Charlie was right, she wasn’t going to relax either until Dick Roman was no longer a threat to any of them. As they reached the edge of the industrial area that the woman on the radio had mentioned it crackled to life again.

“Continue to the end of the block and make a left.” The woman said. Castiel did as she said

“Third building on the right. There is a remote attached to the visor. Press the button and the gates will open. Pull into the yard and into the underground garage.” 

Castiel found that she was directing him to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. He grabbed the remote and pressed the button. The gates slid open and he drove across the yard to the open garage doors. They went down a slight ramp and pulled into an underground garage. The doors slid shut behind them and Castiel turned to look at the others.

“Sit tight for a minute. I’m going to go check on things.” He opened his door and got out. From across the garage he spotted a familiar form approaching, surrounded by six very large, very intimidating men. Castiel stood tall, squaring his shoulders.

“Hello Fergus, I didn’t expect you to personally be here.” 

“Hello Castiel. I needed to be sure this entire operation ran smoothly. I assume everything went well? You drew no attention? From what I was able to see on the cameras you were all quite believable. Let’s hope Dick Roman believes that as well.”

“No, we followed your instructions to the T. I do not believe we drew any attention at all.” Castiel replied. Fergus pursed his lips as he studied him.

“You’ve grown up.” Castiel smirked at that.

“I’m not the same sixteen year old kid anymore.”

“That’s good. Meg has done a lot of growing up as well.” Fergus lifted an arm and motioned behind him to someone. A door opened on their left and a face Castiel hadn’t seen in almost two decades was hurrying towards them.

“Meg?!” Castiel gasped as she ran over. Her arms were around him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

“Oh Clarence! It’s been too long!” She cried. He hugged her back just as tight, taking a moment to process that he was seeing his old friend for the first time since they were sixteen. He couldn’t stop the tears that sprung up, instantly blurring his vision.

“Oh Meg, I’ve missed you!” He hugged her tighter, pressing a kiss against her forehead. When she stood back he finally got a good look at her. She had been a pretty girl, even after the devastating effect the drugs had had on her, but she had grown into an absolutely beautiful woman. She smiled the same knowing way she had when they’d been kids and he felt the years melt away. It was like they’d never lost touch.

“Father here tells me you got mated and married.” She looked up at the truck and he followed her gaze.

“Dean, come here darling.” He called out loud enough for the man to hear from inside the truck. The truck opened and Dean got down from his seat. He was carrying Billy in his arms. Meg’s face lit up.

“Oh! You have a pup too! Father didn’t tell me that!” She leaned up to see Billy as Dean pulled the blanket back. When she looked up there were tears in her eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you Dean, I’m Meg.” She offered her hand and Dean shook it.

“Nice to meet you as well Meg, I’ve heard good things about you.” He smiled and she smirked. 

“Was Clarence here making up stories about what a wonderful and amazing person I was?” 

Dean snorted at hearing her sarcastic response. He could see why Castiel liked her.

“No, actually, he’s not much for sugar coating things. He said you were a good friend, and I believe him.”

She smiled at her old friend and it was warm and full of love. “Yeah, that sounds like him.” Castiel just rolled his eyes and grinned back at her.

“Alright, now that the reunion is over shall we get this show on the road? We have a safe house for you all, until later this evening when we pay our old friend a visit.” Fergus said. 

“Where is this safe house?” Castiel hadn’t realized that Jody and Charlie had both gotten out of the truck as well and Jody was approaching them.

“Just outside of the city on one of my estates. I fly under Dick Roman’s radar because my business relations have nothing to do with him, so therefore he knows nothing of me. Even if he were to track down my daughter here it would not lead him back to me. She has a different last name. I arranged for that on purpose.” Fergus replied. He was a cocky little man and she knew that being cocky could lead a person to getting killed.

“I wouldn’t underestimate Dick Roman.” She told him. His nostrils flared for a moment, the only indication that she had rubbed him the wrong way and then he suddenly looked very bored.

“Right then. Let’s get moving.” He started for a door at the far end of the garage, not looking back. Fergus Crowley was not a man that was used to being disobeyed. Castiel took Billy from Dean and with his free hand he took his mate’s hand and with Meg falling in beside them and the other women close behind, they followed him. There was nothing left to lose at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it live up to your standards everyone? And yes, I brought Meg back, but she'll have slightly more back story in one of the upcoming chapters. It's time to get this show on the road as Fergus says...
> 
> I just hope you're all still liking this.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fergus takes everyone to one of his many estates that he uses as a safe house. The intention is to lay low until Roman's men break into Dean and Castiel's house and get a rather rude awakening, except something even worse happens in the meantime.
> 
> And Dean's heat is imminent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Word decided to act up on my computer. Wouldn't let me keep typing and adding to the fic as it was on my computer. Kept getting an error message, so I had to delete the fic and start this chapter all over when nothing copy and pasted for me. But no sweat, I took it as a sign that the direction I was going in was not the right one, so this morning I rewrote the first half. I just finished up the last part a few minutes ago. I hope you all like it...

When they reached the “estate” to which Fergus had been referring both Castiel and Dean were taken aback. They were wealthy themselves with not a single financial problem in the world, but suddenly they both felt incredibly poor. They climbed out of the middle SUV in their little caravan and stared up at the house. Scratch that. MANSION. The thing had to easily have twenty bedrooms, maybe more!

“This serves more or less as a safe house.” Fergus appeared at Castiel’s left and stood looking up at the house.

“How many people are you keeping safe at once?” Dean quipped. Fergus turned to look at him.

“Sometimes quite a few.” He answered. 

“We thank you for this. There is nothing I want more in this world than to keep my husband and son safe.” Castiel told the other Alpha. Fergus gave a small smile and nodded.

“Yes, well, I shall be happy to finally have my debt paid, though I think I am once more getting the short end of the proverbial stick since I have wanted Dick Roman dead for years now.”

“You’re not the only one.” Dean muttered under his breath. Castiel patted his arm.

“I will let Meg show you up to your rooms. This evening when we receive word that the issue is about to be taken care of, I shall call for you so you can witness it on the monitors.” They watched Fergus walk off to give instructions to some of his men. Meg appeared with Charlie and Jody in tow.

“I have someone I want you to meet.” She led them into the house and through an enormous foyer to what Castiel assumed was a media room due to the sound of video games that poured from it. Meg pushed the door open and a boy of no more than sixteen looked up from the recliner where he was sitting with a game controller in his hand. He paused the game and stood up. There was no doubting this was Meg’s son. He had the same round face, the same dark hair and eyes. 

“Clarence, I would like you to meet my son, Matthew. Matthew, this is the friend I told you about, the one that helped me all those years ago.” The boy turned to look at him. He smiled warmly and offered his hand.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Matthew, but most people call me Matt.” Castiel returned the smile and shook his hand.

“Castiel. It is very nice to meet you Matt. This is my husband Dean and our friends Jody and Charlie. The pup is our son, Billy.” 

The boy looked at each person’s face for a moment before turning his eyes on his mother. She pushed a lock of hair out of his eyes and he groaned, pushing her hand away.

“Stop mom.” He muttered, though it was clear he loved his mother. The boy was a Beta like his mother, and just a hair taller than her. When Castiel looked at Dean he could almost see the thoughts going through his head. One day this would be them with Billy. It brought a smile to his lips. Meg shooed her son away, letting him return to his game before bidding everyone to follow her to the grand staircase they had passed on their way here.

“So we set up a bassinet in the main guest room, and there are diapers and other necessities for your son. You won’t be here long but I told father that we should make your stay as stress free as possible. If you need anything, anything at all, you just let me know.” She explained as they climbed the stairs. She directed Jody to her room, then Charlie before leading Castiel and Dean a little further down the hall. When she opened the door to their room Dean couldn’t help but gasp. The room was probably as large as their entire first floor! There was a king size bed in the center with a lacy, white bassinet next to it. Dean laid Billy down in it and tucked his blanket around him. The pup didn’t stir, he just continued sleeping, a soft smile forming on his lips as he dreamt. It made his father smile.

“Is there anything you need?” Meg asked.

“Water. I’m not…feeling very well. I’m thirsty.” Dean admitted, shooting his husband a knowing look. Castiel nodded and turned back to his friend.

“Yes, water would be great. And perhaps something to eat? We didn’t get to have dinner yet.”

Meg nodded. “Dinner is being prepared now. We’ll eat together in the dining room in about a half hour, but I’ll send someone up with water and some snacks.” She appeared thoughtful for a moment.

“I’d like to catch up later, if you have a moment.”

Castiel smiled. “That would be great. Perhaps after dinner?” She smiled back and nodded.

“Get some rest, I know today has been stressful.”

And with that she was gone, closing the door quietly behind her so as not to wake Billy. Castiel crossed the room, placing his hands on his husband’s hips as he looked into his eyes.

“I thought we had a bit more time? Like another week.” He said worriedly.

“I don’t know. Maybe the stress is triggering it early? It’ll be here by tomorrow, maybe the day after, I’m sure. I ache, and I’m so thirsty.” Dean wiped at a bead of sweat on his forehead. Castiel touched his face.

“You’re warm. Maybe a cool shower would help. We have our own personal bathroom, though I suspect all of these rooms do. Go take a relaxing shower, or even a bath. I’ll stay in here with Billy.” He watched as Dean stripped out of the overalls, folding them and leaving them on the desk in the corner before pulling off his tee shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. He could smell the hormonal change in his mate and his dick twitched in response. With a frown he sat down on the bed and tried to distract himself with some television. Dean had disappeared into the bathroom and Castiel was glad that he had closed the door behind himself. A knock at the bedroom door a few minutes later pulled his attention away from the documentary he’d been watching about honeybees, and he got up to answer it. A young man in a butler’s uniform stood there holding a tray filled with bottles of water, protein bars and a bowl filled with fresh fruit.

“Thank you.” Castiel took the tray and with a quick nod the young man turned and left. He closed the door and took the tray over to the desk. 

“Oh, food!” Dean said from behind him and Castiel turned to see his husband standing there wearing nothing but a towel. This wasn’t doing him any good. Dean’s heat looming was making him itch. His own rut would be triggered, he could already feel it.

“Yeah, but don’t eat too much, we still have dinner to attend.” Castiel reminded him. Dean nodded, grabbing a bottle of water and twisting the top off. He swallowed half of it down in one go. Castiel grabbed an orange and carried it back to the bed, peeling it slowly as he sat down and turned his attention back to the documentary.

“I need new boxers.” Dean frowned as he picked up the ones he had discarded and saw the damp mess he had left in them. Castiel looked over at him, his eyes flickering to the underwear in his hands.

“I can ask someone to get some.” He felt guilty asking though. Fergus had already done so much for them. He would have to pay the man back later.

“Hold up, there are clothes in these drawers.” Dean had left his soiled boxers on the floor and opened the drawer closest to him. There weren’t a lot of clothes but he did find several packages of unopened boxer briefs and tee shirts. He opened a package that was in his size and pulled out a blue pair. 

“Fergus really is prepared.” Castiel said with a chuckle as he watched Dean pull the underwear on. Damn the man was sexy. He forced his attention back to the television rather than watch Dean get dressed. It wasn’t long before there was another knock at the bedroom door. This time Dean answered the door.

“Dinner is served.” It was the same young man from earlier and his nostrils flared as he took in Dean’s scent. His cheeks flushed red and he looked down at his feet nervously. So others could smell it too. Not good.

“Thank you, we’ll be down shortly.” Castiel joined Dean at the door and the young man nodded before moving on to knock on Jody’s door. Dean backtracked to the bassinet.

“Cas, look at this!” Dean had seen two handles on the bassinet and when he pulled them up he discovered that the bassinet also doubled as a portable basket. He didn’t have to pick Billy up, possibly waking him.

“That’s genius. Better than the one we have that has to be dragged from room to room.” Castiel remarked. Dean lifted the basket up and followed his mate out of the room. They met Jody and Charlie in the hall.

“Well look at that!” Charlie said when she saw Dean carrying the top half of the bassinet.

“It means I can eat with both hands.” Dean said, grinning.

They made their way down to the first floor, following their noses to the dining room. Once there they saw Fergus and Meg seated at a long table, along with several other people. 

“Sit wherever you like.” Fergus waived at the plethora of empty seats. The table could easily seat forty though everyone was sitting relatively close to where Fergus sat at the head of the table. Matt came walking in, taking a seat next to his mother. Castiel took the seat to Fergus’ right while Dean sat next to him. Jody sat next to Matt while Charlie sat down next to a dark haired woman a few seats down. 

Dinner was served promptly and consisted of three courses. Dean was starving and finished everything on his plate at each course, much to Fergus’ amusement.

“I do not wish to seem rude, but it would seem that your heat is imminent, is it not?” The Alpha asked. Dean looked nervously at Castiel who grabbed his hand under the table, squeezing it gently.

“Yes it is.” Dean reluctantly admitted.

“But you’ll get through tonight before it hits?” Fergus asked.

“I have at least another twenty four to forty eight hours before it’s fully here.”

Fergus nodded as he chewed on an asparagus stalk. “I want Dick Roman to feel the irony when we arrive tonight. I want him to realize what he will never have. The look on his face will be priceless.” He mused. Dean couldn’t help but smile. To tease Dick Roman with what he was never, ever going to get again before he took his final breath did indeed seem like sweet justice. As long as Fergus didn’t let the scent of his heat affect him as well. Almost as though he’d been reading his thoughts, Fergus set down his fork and looked at the Omega.

“I am not a monster. I would never take advantage of you Dean, especially with your mate right here, but even if he weren’t, I would never. I like to think of myself as a gentleman, and I believe in consent. Besides, heat or not, I can smell that you’re mated and it’s rather a turn off.”

Dean blushed and leaned closer to Castiel who unwound his fingers from his husband’s grip and put the arm around his shoulder instead. 

“So tell me, how did you two meet?” Meg asked as she tried to take the attention off Dean’s current situation.

“Funny story actually, though perhaps not all of it.” Castiel glanced at Dean before continuing. 

“Funny how?”

“Well, do you remember Lisa from high school?” Castiel asked.

“Lisa Braeden?” Meg set her napkin on the table next to her finished plate and looked at him.

“The very one. Well, after high school Lisa and I moved in together. We lived together for years and when I moved here, she up and came with me. We’ve just been roommates all these years. Anyway, Dean’s brother Sam and his girl-” He looked at Dean again who was pushing mashed potatoes around on his plate before looking back at Meg.

“Now ex-girlfriend decided that they were going to set Dean up with Lisa. Except Lisa only dates Alphas. No one told her Dean wasn’t one. She begged me to come along. I think she wanted to be able to ditch him if he proved not to be one, which of course he is not, and have me distract him long enough for her to escape and find an actual Alpha that would be interested in her. So I agreed, and I like to think that Dean and I just clicked. He was wearing blockers so I couldn’t smell him. It wasn’t until later that I realized.”

“Realized what?” Meg asked, puzzled.

“That Dean was my true mate.” Castiel replied. Meg’s expression was one of surprise.

“You guys are true mates? That’s amazing!” Dean blushed again and smiled shyly.

“I didn’t date Alphas, for obvious reasons. Until I met Cas here.”

“I can understand that. Neither do I, for reasons I’m sure Clarence has explained.” Her voice was tight and she looked nervously over at her father but there was nothing but concern and affection in his eyes.

“Are you married?” Dean asked her. Meg shook her head.

“I am not marriage material, though I do have a…partner, back at home.”

“Are you happy Meg?” Castiel asked her. She smiled at her old friend. Even after all these years he could read her moods, even without scents playing into it.

“I am. I’m better now that I’m back home and seeing you. I can’t believe you lived with Lisa all those years. How annoying was that?” She joked. Castiel laughed, a bit too loudly at that, but he couldn’t help himself.

“Not as bad as you would think.”

“And she wasn’t trying to make you here Alpha?” Meg teased. Castiel couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose at the idea.

“God no!”

Even Dean laughed at his reaction. Meg snickered and tried to cover her mouth with one hand but when she started laughing too Castiel just glared at her. There were smiles all around the table. Fergus motioned toward the dark haired woman sitting on the other side of Charlie.

“Tess is my computer specialist. She is one of the people on my team that has been monitoring Dick Roman’s home and offices.” He said. The dark haired woman nodded and smiled politely, a small blush on her face.

“Mr. Crowley is being too formal. I’m just a hacker, and I’m good at what I do.” She said.

“Are you the one that hacked into the cameras watching our house?” Castiel asked.

“No, that was Ash. I did assist though.” She replied.

“I don’t feel well.” Dean murmured to his husband. Truth was, he felt nauseous. He knew it was his impending heat. Castiel placed a hand on his knee and squeezed gently.

“Alright sweetheart, I’ll take you upstairs.” 

They stood up and he picked up the bassinet that was sitting on the floor right behind where they sat. Billy was still sound asleep and Castiel was glad for that. Back up in their room Dean quickly stripped down to his boxers. He was hot and there was sweat beading on his upper lip. Castiel set the basket back on the frame and tucked the receiving blanket up around his son’s chest. The pup sniffled in his sleep but didn’t wake.

“Is he still asleep?” Dean asked. Billy flinched in his sleep, his little face scrunching up as though he were about to cry before smoothing out again. A moment later his lower lip stuck out and he looked about to cry for a second time.

“Yes, but I think he’s reliving his birth again.” Castiel smoothed his fingers over his son’s forehead and the pup calmed again. Dean came to stand next to him and look down at their son.

“It’s been a while since he’s done that.” Castiel hummed in agreement before looking at his husband. Dean was flushed, his skin glistening with sweat.

“Do you want some water? Perhaps another shower will help.” 

Dean groaned and went to get a bottle of water from the tray still sitting on the desk. He was drinking it down when someone knocked at the door. Castiel checked the time on his watch. It was ten minutes to eight. No way were Roman’s men coming before at least midnight. He went and opened the door. 

“I brought up some dessert.” Meg offered two plates of what looked to Castiel like chocolate cream pie. 

“Is that pie?” Dean asked as he leaned over Castiel’s shoulder to see what she had brought. She held one of the plates higher and he took it.

“Thank you!” He said happily as he shoved a forkful of creamy goodness in his mouth.

“He loves pie.” Castiel explained as he took the second plate.

“I got that.” Meg said, grinning.

“If you don’t mind Dean sweating to death in his boxers you’re welcome to come in.” Castiel stepped aside and she slipped past him into the room. He closed the door and went to sit on the edge of the bed. As Meg leaned over the bassinet to look at Billy he ate his pie.

“He’s beautiful. I’m so happy for you both.”

“Thank you. Your son looks just like you. Even has your smile.” Castiel told her. She gave one of her infamous smirks at that.

“He’s nothing like me, thank God. He has a good heart and a good head on his shoulders.” 

“So did you once upon a time. Are you telling me you don’t anymore? I refuse to believe that.” Castiel said as he set his empty plate on top of the one Dean had left on the nightstand. Meg sighed and sat down next to him.

“It took me a long time to get back to a good place. It’s a miracle I didn’t totally screw Matt up in the beginning.”

“I know I don’t know your son, but it doesn’t appear that you have messed him up at all. He seems like a well-adjusted teenager. How old is he now?” Castiel asked.

“Fifteen. He’ll be sixteen next month.” She replied. So he was the baby she’d been carrying when he had rescued her.

“Is he your only child?” He asked. 

“No. I have a daughter too, but I wasn’t bringing her on a flight from Italy. She’s only three.” She replied.

“What’s her name?” 

“Lucia.” Meg took her phone from her pocket and pulled her gallery of photos up. She pulled up a picture of a little girl with chubby cheeks and a head full of dark curls. She had bright hazel eyes and a big, cheesy grin on her face. Castiel thought she was adorable and said as much. Dean came around the bed to look at the picture too.

“She is absolutely beautiful.” 

Meg smiled proudly. “Thank you. I would love for you both to meet her. Maybe you could come stay with us sometime.”

“You live in Italy?” Castiel asked. 

“Yes. Naples. We own a vineyard. My partner, it’s his family’s estate and he inherited it.” 

“What’s his name?” Dean inquired.

“Rodolfo.” She replied.

“Cas and I will need a vacation after all of this. We might just take you up on that offer.” Dean said. He scratched at his arms absent mindedly before wiping away the sweat that was dripping into his eyes.

“Honey, why don’t you take a cool shower? It will help.” Castiel placed a hand against his husband’s forehead. His temperature was slightly higher but not bad yet. Dean nodded and disappeared into the bathroom.

“He seems very nice. I’m glad you found your true mate.” Meg said once Dean had started the shower and could no longer hear them talking. “But I sense there was more to the story of your meeting.”

Castiel pursed his lips and nodded. “Dean was attacked the night we met by this Alpha that was stalking him before I ever met him. Guy must have followed him there and he cornered him as he went to get a drink. He tried to rape Dean, and was even going to claim him against his will, but I since Dean and I had an awkward moment only a few minutes prior and I wanted to smooth things over with him I followed him and saw the asshole grab him and force him to head towards the portable toilets. When I finally reached them Dean was terrified and couldn’t get out of the guy’s grasp. I beat the shit out of the guy but before I hit him he pushed Dean so hard that he fell and cracked his head on the concrete. Dean ended up with a really bad concussion and couldn’t be left alone. He…asked me to stay with him.” 

He knew he was blushing as he spoke and the smile on her face told her that she thought it was adorable. He scowled which just made her smile brighter.

“So you knew right away? That he was your true mate?”

He shook his head. “No. Honestly, I had no idea that true mates were a real thing, I just thought it was a story mothers told their children, like fairytales. Until I met Dean that is. Aside from how good looking he is, he was funny and interesting, and when I did finally catch his scent? Wow! It was the most amazing thing I’ve ever encountered. I couldn’t get enough of it. When his brother Sam brought up the true mate thing I knew right down in the very core of my being that he was right.”

“How soon did you two mate?” She asked.

“Oh, it took a while. See, I kind of got stabbed by the guy stalking Dean. He broke into Dean’s house the next night and for a second time I beat his ass, but he had a knife. He got in one good swing with it before I saw the blade. Dean shot him because the guy was not taking no for an answer. In between his head healing and my stab wound healing, sex was sort of the last thing on either of our minds. It was a few months.”

“You were stabbed?!” She gasped.

He lifted up the edge of his shirt so she could see the scar left behind. The sad look on her face was too much to bear. He lowered it again and took her hand.

“It didn’t hit any vital organs, and I made a full recovery. But it put Dean back on Dick Roman’s radar apparently, though I’m pretty sure he was never off of it. I think Roman was watching Dean, allowing him to live his life so long as he didn’t take a mate. I tipped the scale and he came after us. I’m still in shock that he actually hired men to come kill us. I’m a baker, Meg. A baker! Dean is a mechanic! We are good, decent people. There is no logical reason for Dick to do this to Dean other than to punish him for ever leaving in the first place.” 

Castiel sighed and scrubbed his hands down his face. The stress of everything they’d gone through these last few months was just too much. He wanted it over with already. An urgent knocking at the door drew both of their attention. He quickly got up to answer it.

“There has been a development. Come downstairs quickly.” Fergus looked grim and it frightened Castiel.

“Do I need to get Dean?” 

“I think you should deal with this first before you involve him.” Fergus replied. Castiel frowned. Meg walked over.

“What happened?” She asked.

“Downstairs. Now.” Fergus said firmly. Meg gave Castiel a worried look before following her father. Downstairs someone wailed as though in absolute misery. It sounded like Charlie.

“Dean? I need to go downstairs. Stay up here with Billy, ok?” Castiel stuck his head in the bathroom and waited for Dean to acknowledge him.

“Is it time? Isn’t it early?” Dean poked his head out of the shower to look at him.

“No, this is…something else. They’re not telling me what exactly. I need to go figure out what’s going on. Just sit tight and I’ll be back as soon as I can, ok?”

Dean frowned but nodded. “Don’t leave me out of the loop Cas.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. As soon as I know what’s going on I’ll come back up.” Castiel promised. He didn’t wait this time for Dean’s acknowledgement. The Omega was already turning the water off by the time he left the room. He hurried down the stairs, his stomach tightening as the wailing he had heard earlier grew louder. He was certain that it was Charlie. He followed the sound into what looked like a tech room, as it was filled with computers. Jody was holding Charlie in her arms as the woman sobbed. The expression on the older woman’s face was grim.

“What the hell happened?” He demanded. Charlie looked up at the sound of his voice. A moment later she was practically throwing herself in his arms.

“Charlie, honey, what happened?” He pleaded, keeping his tone soft. His request elicited another wail from his friend and he looked to Jody hoping she would enlighten him. 

“Uh, the Singer house. It…burned down tonight.” Jody’s voice caught and tears shimmered in her eyes. 

“What?” He had to have heard her wrong. Fergus appeared at his side. The look on the man’s face told him he hadn’t.

“Sam? Ellen?” Castiel felt his voice wavering as he asked. “Bobby?” Fergus wouldn’t meet his eye.

“We don’t know. Our men were watching the house. They didn’t see anyone approach, but…there was an explosion about twenty minutes ago.”

“Oh God.” Dean was going to freak out. “Oh God…”

“What happened?” Dean asked from the doorway. Castiel’s head snapped around to see his husband standing with Billy in his arms. He gave Charlie one last squeeze before pushing her away and rushing to his husband’s side. Before Dean could react he took Billy from his arms and passed him to Jody.

“Baby, something happened tonight.” He tried to say. Dean looked hard at his mate before looking at everyone else in the room. Charlie was clinging to the dark haired girl Tess and the way she was crying told Dean that something absolutely awful had happened.

“Cas, what happened?” He asked, his voice hard but edged in fear. “Tell me!”

This was not going to be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you weren't on the edge of your seats and chewing off all of your nails before, you sure are now!


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the explosion they're desperate to know if Sam, Bobby, and Ellen are alive. Fergus makes a call to Sam's phone.
> 
> They learn that Dick Roman has leverage. Castiel wants him dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not the longest chapter, I do apologize, but I wanted to get it out tonight since I have been so busy with other stuff. Those of you biting off your nails, please don't start on your actual fingertips. Super glue your tushes to your seats and hang on...

“Something happened at Ellen and Bobby’s.” Castiel started to say. His expression was sober but his scent was full of fear and pain. He didn’t need to say the words for Dean to know that it was something terrible.

“No, no, no, no, no, no…” Dean was shaking his head hard, trying to will away his husband’s words but the look on everyone’s faces told him there was no pretending that something horrible hadn’t happened. Castiel pulled Dean into his arms, refusing to let go even when Dean tried hard to push him away.

“Honey, they went after Ellen and Bobby’s house tonight. There…was an explosion.” He was trying to gauge Dean’s expression but the Omega was numb with shock. He had stopped fighting to get out of Castiel’s arms and was now standing there with his jaw dropped, staring his mate in the eye.

“Dean?” Castiel inquired after more than a minute of silence from his husband.

“Sammy…” It came out as a fearful whisper, as though the mere mention of his brother’s name would be the absolute certainty that fate needed in order to ensure his brother was dead.

“Call Sam! We need to make sure they’re ok!” Charlie was trying to pull out of Tess’ arms but the other woman was holding her tight. Her tone was pleading, begging Fergus and anyone else that would listen to call them and make sure they were still alive.

“Right, do you have a phone number for him?” Fergus asked. Usually the man was calm and collected, but it was clear that this had him unnerved. That made Castiel nervous. Dean’s legs suddenly gave out and Castiel grabbed him before he could hit the floor. He swept his husband up in his arms and carried him to the couch in the corner.

Charlie rattled off Sam’s cell phone number and Fergus dialed it. He put it on speakerphone and they listened with baited breath for someone to pick up. When by the sixth ring no one had, Dean let out a painful whine and his body began to shake as tears spilled down his cheeks.

“H-hello?” A voice suddenly cut into the silence.

“Sammy?!” Dean gasped. He was already scrambling up off the couch and running over to where Fergus stood with a shocked look on his face.

“Dean? Is that you Dean?” The voice on the phone came through a little bit stronger.

“Yeah Sammy, it’s me. Are you ok?” Dean asked. His heart was still racing a mile a minute but he was happy his brother was alive.

“I’ve been better.” Sam coughed on the other end of the phone and the sound of wood creaking in the background could be heard.

“Where are you at?” Fergus asked.

“Who’s that? What?” Sam’s voice grew distant and they could hear another deeper voice in the background, and then more coughing.

“Where are you Sam?” Castiel asked louder.

“Cas? I’m in the basement with Bobby. Ellen…she’s….she wasn’t home.” 

Dean didn’t realize he was shaking until Castiel wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

“I’m sending men to collect you both.” Fergus told Sam.

“Who is that? Who’s coming?” Sam asked, confused.

“Sit tight Sam. He’s a friend, and he’s the reason Cas and Billy are still alive. I’ll explain later.” Dean managed to say.

“Yeah…” Sam coughed hard.

“How did you know to go to the basement?” Fergus asked. His men hadn’t known in time to warn them.

“I got a strange text about two minutes before the explosion. Told me to go to the basement, so I grabbed Bobby and we went into the safe room. We’re kind of trapped in here though, the ceiling collapsed and blocked the door.” Sam replied. Fergus motioned to his men that had been standing by the computers awaiting his orders. With a nod they were out the door and gone.

“Sit tight Sam, help is on the way.” Castiel said.

“Thank God.” Sam declared loudly. In the background they could hear Bobby calling him an idjit. It made Dean laugh, though it was sounded hollow. He buried his face in his mate’s neck as he clung to Castiel’s shirt. Castiel understood though.

“Where was Madison when the explosion happened?” He asked.

“Oh, she…it’s her day off. She wasn’t here. I’m so glad she was out. She went to visit her sister that just had a pup about an hour from here.”

Castiel sighed with relief. It would have been devastating if Sam had lost his true mate.

They remained on the phone with Sam until they heard wood breaking and voices shouting down to Sam and Bobby.

“There are firefighters here now. They’re going to pull us out through the ceiling now.”

When the line went dead Dean tensed but he didn’t lift his face from his mate’s shoulder. His hands clutched so tightly at Castiel’s shirt that his knuckles were white but he wouldn’t let go. Castiel managed to guide him back over to the couch and when Tess finally released Charlie the red head ran to the couch and hugged the Omega tight. Dean sat between his husband and his best friend not saying a word, just waiting. Fergus was barking out orders to his people, calling people that Dean could only imagine were racing to figure out who had ordered the assassination attempt, because that was exactly what Dean thought it was, and how they managed it when no one had approached the house except Fergus’ people. Two hours later, just before eleven there was a commotion in the foyer and Castiel went to see what was happening, leaving Dena to cling to Charlie for the time being. He followed Tess out of the room and sighed with relief when he saw Sam and Bobby standing there, surrounded by Fergus’ men. Sam hurried to him and he pulled the Omega into his arms. He hadn’t thought he could grow to love his mate’s family as much as he did, but to him they were as much his own family now as they were Dean’s, and he had been racked with worry over hearing that someone had tried to kill them. Sam hugged him tight, and when he started to cry Castiel held him tighter. 

“Where’s Dean?” Sam managed to ask after a couple of minutes. He wiped at his eyes and looked at his brother in law.

“He’s right in there. Go to him, he needs you right now.” Castiel motioned to the room where everyone else was still waiting and Sam hurried inside. A moment later he heard his husband’s choked sobs as he was reunited with his brother. He turned to look at Bobby who, to Castiel’s surprise, actually looked scared. 

“Where’s Ellen?” He asked. She wasn’t with the rest of them.

“She insisted on going grocery shopping. Didn’t want to wait until morning, so she got a police escort. Told me and Sam to stay at the house. I knew I should have gone with her.” Bobby replied and Castiel felt the fear returning when he saw the tears that threatened to spill from the Beta’s eyes. Bobby was a rock, the one that others went to if they wanted someone strong to lean on. Bobby didn’t cry. He was crying now.

“Where is she?” Castiel demanded, looking around at the men standing in the room. No one would look him in the eye.

“Castiel.” The tone of Fergus’ voice was calm, yet it commanded that the other Alpha listen. Castiel turned to look at him.

“Where is she?” He pleaded, his own tears threatening to spill.

“Her escort was intercepted shortly before the explosion. She was taken.” Fergus said. His eyes flickered to Bobby whose face crumpled and he let out a strangled sob. Castiel pulled him into his arms and Bobby clung to him as the sobs he’d been struggling to hide were torn from him.

Castiel didn’t need to know who had taken Ellen. He knew perfectly well. All he could do was hope that they got to Dick Roman before he could hurt her. Never before in his life had he wanted someone else dead, but he wanted Dick Roman to die. And he wanted it to be slow and excruciatingly painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys still love me, right? Cause I love you all for sticking with me through this. Yes, Ellen is still alive. But I bet you all are wondering what Dick is planning to do with her. Yeah, you'll have to wait for that. ^_^


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They ready themselves as the break in starts and Sam, who is out of the loop has a great many problems with the idea of his brother going after Dick Roman. Things are starting to heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd be nice and get this chapter out before I head up to the hospital. It's short, I'm sorry, but I'll be writing more tonight when I get home.

Bobby was shown to one of the guest rooms where someone gave him a dose of valium and he was left to sleep for a few hours. When Castiel returned to the war room as he had come to think of it he could Sam sitting on the couch between Dean and Charlie and they were listening to Sam explain what had happened in the moments leading up to the explosion. Fergus had taken his phone and was trying to trace the number that the text had come from. Jody was bouncing a slightly fussy Billy and he went to her, taking his son and cradling him close. The way Billy turned his head and made snuffling noises against his father’s chest told him Billy was hungry. He approached the couch and Dean looked up at him.

“Is he hungry?” 

Castiel nodded and when Dean held out his arms he placed their pup in them. Sam watched in awe as his brother cradled Billy close. Castiel draped the blanket their son had been wrapped in over Dean’s shoulder to afford him a little bit of privacy as he sat back to nurse the hungry pup. The look of absolute contentment on his husband’s face brought a modicum of happiness to Castiel, in spite of the dark cloud that still hung over their family. 

“Does that hurt?” Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

“No, not at all. It’s actually very calming, for Billy and me.” Sam raised an eyebrow as if he didn’t quite believe him.

“Someday, if you decide to have a pup of your own, you’ll know what I mean.” Dean told him. For the first time Sam didn’t scowl at the idea of carrying a pup of his own. In fact the look on his face was rather wistful, as though the idea was now something he looked forward to. Dean noticed and smiled at his little brother. 

When Billy finished eating he didn’t fall immediately asleep. Dean tucked himself away and pulled the blanket off his shoulder. Bright blue eyes blinked and locked on Dean’s green ones.

“Hey little man, whatcha doin?” Dean cooed to his pup. When Billy smiled both Sam and Charlie made happy noises and Sam reached out to touch his nephew. The pup’s eyes turned to look at Sam, his tiny brow knit together as he tried to pull his face into focus.

“Man he looks like you Cas when he does that.” Sam said with a soft laugh. Cas frowned and that just made everyone laugh a bit. When Fergus walked in the laughter died away and the mood became downright somber. 

“The men that were escorting your aunt, they were found dead, the car dumped in a quarry not far from the store where they were headed. There is no sign of her, though there was blood and chunks of skin in the backseat. It is most definitely not Ellen’s though.” Fergus explained.

“How can you be sure of that?” Castiel asked.

“Unless Ellen is of African American descent, it is not hers.” Fergus replied dryly.

“Good for her, she put up a fight.” Dean murmured. Sam nodded, a proud smile on his face. Even Charlie looked pleased to hear that Ellen had done some damage.

“But she’s alive, right?” Castiel was worried that the woman he now loved as if she were his own aunt might have been taken and murdered.

“I checked with my sources and it would appear she is alive, and quite feisty. She’s being held at one of the Roman Enterprise warehouses. Apparently Dick thinks he can use her to force Dean to comply willingly. We believe his plan was to take one of the people Dean cares most about, not caring which one he took, and kill the rest. Then force Dean to submit to get what he wants. Ellen happened to be the one they managed to get their hands on since Sam was being well guarded.” Silence fell over the room, save for the people working on the computers, they were talking in low voices with one another. Tess had returned to the computer that she’d been working on earlier and she cleared her throat.

“Sir?”

Fergus turned to look at her. “Do you have something?” 

“Yes. They’re on the move now.” She replied. Everyone was on their feet then, following Fergus over to the computer.

“What’s going on?” Sam had followed them over, though he had no idea what was happening.

“Dick Roman arranged for people to come into my house tonight and murder everyone. Except me.” Dean replied bitterly. Sam’s eyes widened and his eyes instinctively went to the pup in his brother’s arms who was finally starting to doze off again.

“Yes, even Billy.” Dean confirmed Sam’s thoughts and the taller Omega gasped in horror.

“So what exactly is happening then?” 

“Fergus arranged for us to escape earlier tonight and for his people to pose as us. To wait for Roman’s men and kill them. We’re going later to confront Dick in person. Tonight that bastard dies.” Dean said. Sam had never heard his brother’s voice so cold and bitter. It scared him.

“You can’t go after him Dean, that’s what he wants. You need to stay as far away from Dick Roman as absolutely possible.” Sam looked at Castiel hoping the Alpha would back him up, that he would actually do the one thing Dean hated most and use his status as his brother’s mate to forbid Dean to go after Roman, but Castiel made no move to say what Sam so desperately wanted him to.

“What is wrong with you Cas? You can’t let him go in there! Dick will kill him!” He cried angrily. Billy whimpered and then began to wail in Dean’s arms. He glared at Sam.

“Thanks Sammy.” Dean snapped as he put Billy over his shoulder and began to bounce him lightly. Sam looked contrite though it was clear he wanted to argue his point more.

“I’m not letting him go alone, Sam. I’m going with him. I will stay at his side the entire time.” Castiel told him. Sam glared at him and Castiel looked to Dean for help but his mate was busy trying to calm down their pup.

“Sam, let us have a talk, shall we?” Fergus motioned for Sam to follow him which he reluctantly did. When they were out of the room Castiel and the rest of their group turned their attention to the monitor.

“So what exactly are we looking at?” Charlie asked as she leaned in to look for movement on the screen. Tess glanced up at her before turning her attention back to the screen.

“Watch here. That’s their car.” Tess pointed to a car parked down the street and a moment later they could all see two men coming out of the shadows near the parked vehicle.

“Oh God, my guys in the car…” Jody said worriedly, but Roman’s men skirted around the back of the house where the cops parked out front couldn’t see them. They had just completed their once an hour patrol and would have no idea this was even happening. Fergus and Sam returned, both quietly taking up positions behind Tess so they could watch what was unfolding on the screen.

“Apparently my men…and women were able to successfully pull off looking like you all.” Fergus said proudly.

They watched as a camera trained on the back hall showed the light on the alarm system going green, and then the back door opened.

“Well…fuck.” Charlie murmured, surprised.

“Remote override. It’s rather simple and I do believe they have used this technique before.” Fergus told them.

Dean looked up at the Alpha. “Are you saying they’ve bypassed my alarm system and entered my house before?”

Fergus’ gaze was cool, his expression unreadable. “I’m sure they have.”

Dean felt his panic rising and everyone smelled it. Castiel pulled him close and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “It will be the last time they do this. We’re making sure of that, remember? And when this is all over we’re moving. Somewhere safer, and we’ll figure out a better security system that can’t be overridden. And we’ll throw in a big, hairy guard dog with excellent training for good measure, ok? No one is ever going to hurt you or our family.” He rubbed soothingly on his Omega’s back, praying the man calmed down soon. It bothered him to no end as well to think that someone had been in his house before, possibly in their room, near their pup…

Castiel had to tamper the shudder that threatened to buzz through his body and he returned his attention to the monitor. It was almost surreal watching these men slink through his house looking for him and his family, intending to murder them in their sleep. He never once regretted mating with Dean. His mate was amazing and perfect and he loved him with every ounce of his being. The person he found completely at fault here was Dick Roman, and every other sick, twisted Alpha that thought they could just force themselves onto any Omega they wanted to, and that nothing and no one would stop them. Such sexism disgusted Castiel. Omegas were not ‘things’ to be controlled, they were people with thoughts and feelings, opinions and such capacity for love it was sometimes mind blowing. How they could be mistreated like they still were in so many places was terrible. He tried not to think about the fact that Dean’s own father had bought his mother. She’d had absolutely no say in who she mated with. He would never, ever allow that to happen to his own children. They would have choices, be equals, and no one would ever take them without their explicit permission.

The men on the monitor separated, one heading towards the living room, the other towards the stairs leading to the second floor. Jody sucked air in sharply but didn’t say a word. She was shocked that killing her had been high on their priority, but it made sense, she was seen as the last line of defense and needed to be eliminated. 

The next few seconds flew by in a flash of movement and Dean leaned in closer to his husband as they watched the scenes unfolding. Thanks to multiple monitors they were able to see what was going on in the living room as well as what was happening on the second floor. Before the man on the first floor could even get a shot off the Jody look a like was off the couch and on him, knocking the gun out of his hand and tackling him to the floor. She had him face down on the floor with both hands pinned behind his back. She brought a hand up, slamming it down hard and the man stopped moving beneath her. 

On the second floor the Dean look a like used the commotion on the first floor to startled the man that had snuck into the bedroom and get the upper hand. He was up and out of the bed along with Castiel’s double, pinning the attacker and grabbing the hand with the gun. It was clear the attacker was screaming in pain, though there was no sound. Castiel and Dean both were glad for that. The Charlie look a like ran in the room, ripping the gun from the man’s hand and using the butt end to crack against his skull. He stopped fighting and went limp.

“Are they…?” Dean asked, looking over at Fergus.

“For now? No.” Fergus replied. Dean bit down on his lower lip and frowned. He knew what Fergus was implying. Jody let out the breath that she’d been holding and shuddered.

“I didn’t think they’d really do it. Damn.” She muttered as she walked a few feet away. Fergus watched her, a concerned look on his face. No one paid attention when he walked over to her and spoke softly to her. 

“So now what?” Sam asked.

“Well, the interrogation will begin. They need to learn the location of where these men were supposed to be bringing Dean. Then we need to get Dean and Castiel there, along with Fergus and about a dozen men.” Tess explained.

“You’re going to what, just barge in there, guns blazing?” Sam asked, the bitter anger in his voice still apparent, though it was heavily laced with fear as well.

“Oh no, of course not. Dean will go in as though he was captured, as per Dick’s orders, and our men will take out his security and trap him. No harm is going to come to Dean or Castiel.” She looked up at Sam who still looked troubled. Charlie reached out to hug her friend.

“I’m scared too Sam. I don’t like this idea, but Dick Roman needs to die, and Fergus has a plan. It’s a good plan, ok?” Sam hugged her back, resting his chin on top of her head. His concern for his brother and brother in law was all consuming. If anything happened to them Billy would grow up without his parents. He immediately pushed that thought out of his mind. He squeezed Charlie just a little harder and she tightened her hug as well. She knew exactly what he was thinking, and she too refused to entertain the thought that anything could happen to her best friend and his husband. Fergus knew what he was doing. It was like betting on the devil to put her faith in him, but they really didn’t have a choice, not if they wanted Dick Roman to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sam is kind of on board now. It's not like he has a choice, when does Dean ever listen? There's no stopping a Winchester with a mission...
> 
> I hope you all are still enjoying this.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they have the confession they need Fergus sets the plan in motion. It's time to go after Dick Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me through this. And for encouraging me like you have been. I appreciate you all so much. I'm sorry this chapter is short, but we'll be getting to the good stuff very soon.

Dean opted to take Billy up to the bedroom and Sam went with him. Castiel stayed behind with Jody to listen to the plan that Fergus was formulating. Charlie eventually went to join Dean and Sam. She was too scared to sit and listen. 

“Did they give a location yet?” Castiel asked an hour later. It was after two and he was tired.

“No, but they will.” Fergus replied with confidence. Castiel just looked at him with bleary eyes. How could he be so sure that the men would give in? All Castiel could do was sigh and nod. He had to trust that Fergus knew what he was doing. Jody was talking with Tess, discussing what they were seeing on the monitors. Fergus’ phone rang. He stepped out of the room to answer it. Jody stood up straight and stretched.

“Hey Castiel, can I ask you a question?” Tess asked when Jody left to find a bathroom.

“Sure, what is it?” He asked.

“Is, uh, Charlie single?” That made him smile hearing her ask that.

“Yes she is. She’s a wonderful girl too.” 

Tess smiled shyly and looked again at the computer monitors in front of her. “I think we have our confession.” 

Castiel hurried over to look at the screens. It was a moment later that he wished he hadn’t. The man that looked like Dean lifted up a gun that had a silencer on it and put a bullet between each man’s eyes.

“Did they absolutely have to do that?” He gaped in horror. Tess looked up, her expression sympathetic.

“Yes. If they had been let go they would do one of several things. Either they would run and alert Dick Roman that we’re on to him, they’d run to the police, or they’d come after you and Dean because that is their original mission. This was for the best, I assure you.”

Castiel moved away from the screens. He refused to ever sleep in that house again. When Fergus returned he found Castiel sitting on the couch, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. He didn’t budge when Fergus walked in, not even looking up. 

“I have the location Castiel. We need to leave immediately if we want to arrive in Kansas by the time that Roman’s men were supposed to get there.” Fergus said. Castiel looked up at him.

“This won’t come back to bite Dean now, will it? Being that he will be crossing over into Kansas? If we’re not successful can’t Dick Roman lay claim to Dean?” He asked.

“We’re going in under cover. No one except Dick Roman is going to know that Dean is there, and we’ll get him out just as quickly.” Fergus replied. “So go and get your mate ready to go. You can sleep on the way.”

Castiel got to his feet and left to go get Dean. Up in their bedroom he found his husband asleep with Billy on his chest. Charlie was nestled up against his right side while Sam was nestled up against his left. Both were asleep as well. 

“Dean, honey? It’s time to go.” He shook his husband gently and Dean’s eyes fluttered before finally opening. A tired groan escaped his lips.

“What? Time?” He asked, confused.

“Time to go deal with Dick Roman.” Castiel answered. That got Dean to open his eyes.

“They got the location finally?

Castiel nodded. Dean tried to sit up but couldn’t with Billy on his chest, so Castiel reached out to lift the sleeping pup off of him. He set their son down in the bassinet and waited for Dean to scoot to the edge of the bed. Sam sat up as he sensed the loss of his brother’s warmth.

“Is it time now?” He asked through a yawn.

“Yes.” Castiel confirmed.

“Where are we going?” Dean asked.

“Kansas.” 

His eyes went wide, as did Sam’s.

“I can’t…no….”

Castiel took his husband in his arms and let Dean scent him. When the man had calmed down a bit he released him so he could look him in the eye.

“We’re basically sneaking over the border, and the only person that could even attempt to lay claim based on that contract will be dead before nightfall. No one is going to take you away from me or Billy. Once it’s over, we’re going to sneak back into Illinois. And I will be with you the entire time.”

Dean looked over at the bassinet where their son was sleeping.

“I can’t leave Billy for that long Cas, I don’t pump.” He motioned towards his chest.

“Then…we’ll bring him with. Sam, if we bring him, can you come with? To keep him while we finish our business?” Cas asked. Sam nodded without hesitation.

“Absolutely.”

Charlie stirred at the sound of their voices and sat up. The clarity of the situation came quickly and she looked up at them with obvious fear in her eyes.

“Are you guys going now?” All three men nodded. She bit down on her lower lip and picked at her fingernails for a moment.

“Be careful, ok? I need you all to come back to me in one piece. If you don’t I’ll have to hunt you all down and kill you myself.”

They all chuckled at her ridiculous threat. She got up off the bed and gave each of them a hug so tight it took their breath away. There was a lot of power packed into the feisty little red head.

Downstairs Fergus stood in the foyer talking intimately with Jody and several of his men. He looked up, one eyebrow raised in question when he saw Sam and Billy with them.

“I don’t pump my milk and I can’t leave him for that many hours without eating. Sam is going to watch him while we…” Dean looked away. He knew he had agreed to this, but it still bothered him to say the words. Fergus understood though, his brow dropping, and nodded.

“That’s fine, but no matter what Sam, you need to stay in the vehicle. Heaven forbid anything should happen, Billy will need you.”

Sam’s fear was back but he swallowed hard, forcing it back down. His jaw clenched tight and he nodded. He would protect his nephew with his life if it came to that.

“Right then, let’s go. We have a long drive to Lawrence.” Fergus walked out the front door with his men in tow. Castiel stopped in front of Jody.

“Are you coming with?”

“No, I’m staying here. I need to do some damage control, and someone has to keep Madison calm once she realizes what happened.” She replied.

“Thank you.” Sam told her. She gave a small smile and nodded.

“Get going. Get this hell done and over with so we can get back to our regularly scheduled programs.” 

Castiel smiled at that. “Yes ma’am.” He kissed her cheek and she batted at his shoulder playfully.

“Go on, get outta here.”

She watched them walk out the door trying not to let the sense of dread that she had been feeling since the Singer house blew up overwhelm her. Dick Roman was not as unawares as Fergus had initially assumed, that much was clear. All she could do was hope and pray they weren’t walking into a trap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're all dying to find out who tipped Sam off. Well you'll just have to wait and see. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. Or perhaps downright shocked. Guess only time will tell...


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is in effect, they are doing this. Dean poses as the kidnapped victim and enters Dick Roman's house with Fergus' men. Except things don't exactly go as planned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all are falling off of your chairs in anticipation, so I thought I'd be nice and give you all another chapter before I go sit at the hospital for the next few hours. I hope you all enjoy it!

“No, no, no!” Dean sat in the SUV and refused to budge.

“Honey, we can’t get there fast enough if we drive. We’ve already lost precious hours trying to get the location of where you were supposed to be delivered. We have to do this.” Castiel squeezed his husband’s thigh and Dean glared at him.

“I fucking hate you all right now.” He growled. Castiel knew he didn’t mean that, he was just scared. Until five minutes ago he’d had no idea at all that Dean was afraid of planes and flying. His fever was back again and he was sweating rather profusely, but his mind was perfectly clear. Planes were deathtraps.

“We have not yet perfected teleportation, so flying is our only other option. We need to get moving Dean.” Fergus pressed. Dean let out a little whine and looked over at his brother who was holding Billy in his arms.

“We really do have to fly if we want to get there quickly.” 

So Sam was betraying him too. 

“Fine. Fucking assholes.” Dean snapped as he threw open the door to the truck and climbed out. Castiel could smell the anger and fear on his mate and as desperate as he was to rid him of feeling either, he rather valued his balls, so he hung back with Sam as they approached the private jet that Fergus had arranged for them to use. Dean marched up the stairs and onto the plane while his mate and brother moved much slower. 

Once on the plan Dean sat down and Castiel took the seat next to him, the one against the window so Dean didn’t have to look out of it. Sam sat down across from them with Fergus.

“You’ll want to nurse your pup now.” His brother told him.

“What? Why?” Dean asked, his voice still heavily laced with irritation.

“Well, the altitude can cause his ears to pop which will be quite painful. The sucking motion will help prevent that from happening.” Sam explained. He held the sleeping pup out and Dean took him. Once he had his son in his arms his worry melted away. Billy grunted, his face turning instinctively toward his father, and his tiny lips already making a sucking noise. Castiel took the receiving blanket and helped to cover Dean and Billy as he woke the pup and got him to start nursing. Fergus politely avoided looking at them by focusing on the tablet in his hands.

“What is that?” Castiel asked as the plane began to move. Dean caught his hand and squeezed it tight. 

 

“This is how I’m tracking Ellen. There is a tracking device planted in her left shoe. You all have one actually. Precautionary measures. I anticipated Roman attempting to capture one or more of you, and I needed to be able to retrieve you if he did.” Fergus explained.

“Where is she?” Sam asked.

“A property in Lawrence owned by Roman Enterprise. We are headed to one of Roman’s houses on the outskirts of town though. About five miles outside the city.” 

Dean gasped and Castiel was alarmed when his mate began to noticeably shake. Fergus noticed it too.

“It’s the place, isn’t it?”

Dean nodded, shaking even harder. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out what Fergus was talking about. He pulled his hand from Dean’s death grip and put his arm around his shoulder instead. Dean buried his face against his neck as the plane lifted into the air. Once they had reached the proper elevation Sam extracted the now sleeping pup from his brother’s arms while Castiel pulled Dean’s shirt down again. Dean clung to his husband’s shirt as they raced toward Dick Roman. As they raced toward Dean’s personal hell on earth.

When they touched down a few hours later Dean pulled back from Castiel and clenched his jaw. Sure, he was scared but he wasn’t going to let his fear rule him. He wasn’t some weak Omega, he was Dean Winchester-Novak, and he refused to let Dick Roman, or any other asshole Alpha control him. They had a solid plan and as long as everything went according to it, he wouldn’t have to be in Dick’s house for long at all.

Castiel noticed the change in his mate. He could smell the change in him too. The increasing scent of his heat was there of course, but the fear was drastically faded, replaced by anger and something else he couldn’t quit put his finger on. Determination maybe? He was loathe to admit it but it was a real turn on seeing his mate like this. Sam and Crowley were both watching Dean with interest, alert to the change in his scent. 

“We’re going to meet up with some of my men that I have working inside of Roman Enterprise. We need to move quickly before Dick becomes suspicious. Dean, you’re going in with two of my men. We’re counting on the fact that Dick doesn’t actually have one on one interactions with the men he has sent after you, but went through a chain of command, so when my men bring you in, it should all seem routine to him. Meanwhile the rest of my men will be systematically taking out his security. Castiel and I will come in once the security guarding the doors is gone and we have a clear path right to you. Dick will already be incapacitated by that point, though he will not be aware of that. Even if he thinks he can regain control of the situation, he will not be able to. I just need you to act the way that Dick would expect you to. Do not let on that it’s a trick. Can you do that?” Fergus was staring hard at Dean. He expected the Omega to buckle under the pressure but he had hope that Dean would surprise him. He most definitely was not a typical Omega.

“I will do what is expected of me. You just make sure you don’t get my husband killed and that you show up when you say you’re going to. Otherwise I’ll kill him with my bare hands.” Dean’s expression was hard, full of the hatred he felt for Dick Roman. Fergus didn’t doubt the veracity of the man’s words. If they failed, Dean would indeed go after Dick on his own.

“Well, let’s get started, shall we?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean didn’t like it when they tied his hands behind his back and put a dark pillow case over his head after gagging him, but the ropes with which he was tied were still loose enough that he could escape them without much effort, and the gag in his mouth was pretty loose too. Crowley’s men were practically dragging him into the house.

“Where do you want us to take him?” The man on his left asked someone that Dean couldn’t see.

“Through that door there. Mr. Roman will be quite pleased. Smells like a bitch in heat too.” The unseen man said lewdly. Dean wanted to punch him. He was being redirected, half dragged across a large room towards a door on the far side. He heard the knock and then a voice he hadn’t heard in years speaking. It made his blood run cold.

“Come in.”

Dean felt the fear in that moment. The door opened and he was guided into a room that smelled of leather and old paper. A library?

“Ah, Dean. It’s so good to have you back home.” Dick said. His voice was oily, reminding Dean of a snake as the words seemed to caress him, leaving him shuddering. He jerked against his restraints and growled. A moment later the pillow case was being yanked off his head and he found himself eye to eye with Dick Roman. When Dick smiled Dean felt his stomach clench and he felt like he might throw up.

“You’ve definitely grown up Dean. You’re more attractive than you were as a boy. Birthing becomes you.” He reached out, fondling Dean’s left breast and he jerked against his restraints for a second time as he tried to escape Dick’s touch. His reaction only made the Alpha smile wider. It was a Cheshire Cat grin that caused Dean to feel more fear than he had anticipated. 

“Oh Dean, you smell so good. I can’t wait to get started. Pick up where we left off.” Dick practically purred the words as he reached out to slide a hand down across Dean’s chest to his belly, pausing just above the hem of his jeans. He frowned and leaned in, inhaling Dean’s scent.

“He’s still mated. Why is that?” Dick demanded looking from one man to the other. The fury on his face was terrifying to behold.

“His mate, Castiel, I shot him but he managed to escape the house. Before I could get in a second shot and finish him the neighbors found him and called for an ambulance. We felt it was more important to get Dean back here to you. Besides, Castiel won’t survive. Someone on our team is handling that situation as we speak.” The man’s voice did not waiver. He spoke with confidence and had Dean not been in on this little plan he would have panicked. He realized that was exactly how he should be reacting so he let out a strangled scream and fought against the two men holding him.

“But the pup, it’s dead?” Dick asked. Both men nodded. Dean screamed again, allowing the tears to flow as his legs buckled. The hold on both his arms prevented him from collapsing to the floor. He continued to sob, letting the thought of ‘what if’ be his motivation for the pain and suffering he was allowing to come out through his scent. It seemed to fool Dick as the man was grinning happily.

“Good! I expect the Alpha to be dead within the hour. I want that bond broken as soon as possible so I can get this party started.” 

By party Dean knew he meant getting him pregnant with his own pup. When Dick pulled the gag out of his mouth Dean spit in his face. Dick seemed unperturbed by it. He simply wiped it away and looked at the Omega with a smugness that Dean wanted to tear off his face.

“Why the fuck is it so goddamn important for me to be the one to carry your pups? You run a fucking sex ring, you can have any Omega you want. Why me? Why did you have to take away everything I love? You bastard!” Dean cried, choking on his own tears. Dick appeared thoughtful, as though he were actually contemplating how to answer his question.

“Well Dean, I paid for you, and you belong to me. It’s really very simple. You never should have left, and I’m still rather disappointed that you killed our pup, but now that you’re back you can make it up to me by giving me another one. I am actually going to keep you here for a while. My wife and I decided we want a house full of pups, and they will all be provided by you. You are my property Dean, and I keep what is mine. You won’t be leaving ever again.”

Dick’s words were cold and Dean began to shake, unable to stave off his terror any longer. 

“I don’t belong to anyone you fucker!” He snarled. He lunged at Dick, teeth gnashing, looking to bite and tear at the Alpha. The smug smile on Dick’s face turned to something full of anger and he brought his hand up, wrapping it around Dean’s throat. Slowly he squeezed until Dean was gasping for air. When the Omega finally went limp he released his grip. Dean gasped for air, his eyes watching Dick Roman warily as he motioned for Dean to be brought over to the leather sofa in the corner. There were straps he didn’t notice at first, and he was quickly tied down to the sofa, though again his restraints were left just weak enough that he could escape them.

“You may leave now.” Dick said, and the two men turned to leave but not before catching Dean’s eye one last time. The look told him that they weren’t going far, and soon this would be over. He looked up at Dick Roman was looming over him now.

“I missed you Dean. Of all the Omegas I’ve encountered over the years, you are my favorite. You smell the nicest, though perhaps not at the moment, not with that other Alpha’s scent mingling with yours.” He moved onto the couch, swinging a leg over Dean to straddle him. Dean went rigid under him. His heat imminent or not there was no way he was responding to the pheromones this Alpha was putting off. He growled low as Dick slid his hand up under Dean’s shirt to squeeze one breast. He pulled his hand away, fingertips wet with milk. Looking Dean straight in the eye he stuck them in his mouth and sucked.

“Mmm, that is quite delicious.” Before Dean could react Dick was tightening the bindings on his wrists. He panicked and stared up at the Alpha. The look in his eyes told him he knew. He knew they were trying to fool him.

“That was quite an elaborate plan Dean. I have to say, I was rather disappointed when you met that Alpha, but taking him as your mate? That was an affront to me. I am your Alpha Dean, I always have been. The moment you let him claim you I knew he needed to die. And then you had a pup? I couldn’t do anything while you carried it, lest I were to risk losing you too, but now? Things will go back to how they were. They will die and you will get a reminder of exactly who you belong to.”

Dick grabbed Dean through his jeans, squeezing hard enough to make the Omega cry out in pain.

“You will produce as many pups as I deem satisfactory, and when I decide you are finished, you will be sent to one of my other houses. I have decided you won’t go to one of my whorehouses. Instead you will be my own private sex slave. I will be the only Alpha you ever get wet for again, and you will learn to like it, do you hear me Dean? You’re my bitch, and soon you will learn that.”

Dean whimpered, the fear over where Castiel was and what could possibly be happening to him was making his scent sour. Dick did not like that.

“Stop that!” He commanded. Dean stilled beneath him, his eyes still wide with fear.

“I know your mate is here. What I don’t know is how on earth you managed to get a man like Fergus Crowley on your side. Did you agree to let him kill your current mate and take you for himself? Is that what you did?” Dick sneered.

“Cas…he’s my true mate.” Dean managed to say. Dick’s eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared.

“Impossible!”

Dean had done some research after letting Castiel claim him. He knew as well as Dick did that to kill Castiel would mean not just a broken bond, but Dean’s own death. Severing the bond between an Alpha and their Omega was painful and traumatic, but severing the bond between true mates? It was much, much worse than that. Dean would almost certainly die. In the last two centuries there were only three documented cases of an Omega surviving after the death of their Alpha. Dick screamed in frustration. The rage in his eyes made Dean want to shrink back into the sofa. If Dick decided to kill him right here and now there wasn’t a damn thing he could do to stop him. Instead Dick jumped up and started pacing. A knock at the door made him stop.

“Who is it?” He snapped.

“Darling? It’s me.” 

It was Dick’s wife. Dean cringed as much as the ropes holding him down would permit. He didn’t know if Amelia Roman knew what her husband had done, or if she knew Dean was in the room right that moment.

“Go away, I’m busy.” Dick growled. There was no sound from the other side of the door for a long time.

“What have you done Dick? Why are you doing this to that poor young man?” She asked long after Dean had thought her to be gone.

“Amelia…I’m doing this for you. For us.” Dick replied with a sigh.

The door opened slowly and she stuck her head in. She saw Dean on the sofa but her expression was unreadable. Her eyes sought out those of her husband and she entered the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Dick watched her as she crossed the room to stand in front of him, her hands coming up to cup his face.

“You don’t have to do this. I don’t need children in order to be happy, and you are better than this. Dean…he’s not yours darling. He belongs to his true Alpha. And I belong to you. A series of hard knocks at the door a moment later broke the moment they were having and Dick pushed her away.

“Who is it?”

“Sir, we caught them as you asked.” A voice replied. The smile that crossed Dick’s face was perhaps the most evil thing Dean had ever seen and he let out a whimper. He prayed it wasn’t Castiel and Fergus to whom the stranger on the other side of the door was referring.

“Bring them in.” 

The door opened and two men the size of brick walls entered. They were dragging two badly beaten people in with them. Dean cried out when he realized one of them was his husband.

“Cas! Oh God, Cas!” He cried. He struggled hard against his restraints but it was useless. Dick had him trapped.

“Cas!” He sobbed as his husband was dumped on the floor. His face was bloody but he lifted his head to look at Dean, eyes wide with fear at seeing him tied down. He crawled across the floor to the sofa and laid his head against Dean’s stomach.

“I’m sorry baby, they knew we were coming.” Castiel sobbed. 

“I know, I know, but it’s ok, I love you Cas, I love you so much.” Dean realized he was crying again but he couldn’t help it.

“Well isn’t that heartwarming.” Dick said dryly.

“Please, please don’t hurt him!” Dean pleaded.

“What do you expect of me Dean? I went through a lot of effort to bring you back here, only to learn that you betrayed me worse than I could have ever expected. Of all the people to mate yourself to, you had to find your true mate and let him claim you. You’re useless to me now Dean. You have to die, just as your mate does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me because I left you hanging.
> 
> Oh, and things aren't always as they seem. Mull that one over for a bit. More revelations are coming in the next few chapters...


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick Roman decides that Dean and Cas must both die, but he is interrupted by his wife and the confessions she makes were something he never though he would hear her say....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sucky summary, I'm sorry, but it's not like you guys don't know (at least sort of) what's about to happen. But did you expect all of this?

Castiel reached up and touched Dean’s cheek, forcing him to meet his gaze. Dean did, and frowned as he got a good look at his husband. The bruises looked more like hastily applied eye shadow than they did actual bruises, and the blood looked suspiciously like ketchup. He sniffed the air. It WAS ketchup! He looked over at Fergus who was down on the floor, hunched over and clutching at his abdomen. That…wasn’t Fergus. It was a bluff, and without a close inspection it was a pretty good one. He looked back at Castiel whose lips were pressed together firmly. Dean looked over at Dick who was pacing, that smug look back on his face. His wife stood near the desk in the corner, a look of resignation on her face.

“Dick, darling, please don’t do this. Let them go.” She pleaded. Her husband whipped around to glare at her.

“No one crosses Dick Roman! No one!” He practically screamed at her. She looked so sad standing there. Her eyes met Dean’s for a moment before looking at her husband again.

“Dick, you know how much I love you. You’re my true mate and I have tolerated a lot of things that you have done over the years but this? This is sheer cruelty. I can’t believe that you would want to destroy a loving family just for your own selfishness. You’re not the man I thought you were.” She put emphasis on the word true mates and as Dean watched she reached across the desk to pick up a letter opener. She turned it over in her hands, studying it as she talked.

“You think I’m not aware of your extracurricular activities, of the sex clubs and the Omega trafficking, but I’ve always known. I also know there is no convincing you to stop of your own accord. I feel as though it is my fault that young men and women are being forced into the sex industry against their will because you feel that you have the right to control them based solely on their orientation. Is that how you feel about me?” She looked up at her husband, her blue eyes watery. His expression softened.

“Of course not my love. Everything I do, I do it so that you will never want for anything. I give you the world Amelia because you deserve it. I am sorry I couldn’t give you children. Dean was supposed to do that but he messed that up too.” He shot a glare in Dean’s direction before looking back at his wife. 

“And what would you say if I told you I don’t want the world? What if I told you that the only thing I ever wanted was you?” She asked. Clearly he was confused, it showed on his face. How could she not want everything he had given her?

“I don’t understand Ames, it doesn’t make sense. You have me, you’ve always had me.”

She smiled but the sadness in it was apparent. “No Dick, I don’t think I have had you at all. I’ve had a facsimile of you, but your mind and often times your body have always been elsewhere, cooking up schemes, doing business transactions, trying to ruin people that do not deserve to have their lives ruined, and all for what? Money? We don’t need any more money Dick. What we needed was to be together. I was supposed to be your partner in life but all I ever felt like was a burden. And now you want to kill these innocent people, people that never did a single thing to you. Dean owes you nothing. You can’t buy another human being Dick, it’s wrong. Dean is happy with his husband and with his family, and you want to destroy that, why exactly? Because we can’t have children? That is so unbelievably selfish it sickens me.”

Amelia began to pace, the letter opener still in her hands. Dick’s eyes were riveted to her face. Dean looked at Castiel who looked back, a small frown on his face. They both knew something was about to happen, they just didn’t know what. Dean tugged at the restraints and keeping an eye on Dick, Castiel reached up to untie his mate’s wrists. Amelia had crossed the room and was standing by the door. Dick had his back to the sofa now as he talked to his wife.

“It’s not selfish Amelia! I purchased Dean so that he would bear our children. He murdered our first one. I just wanted us to have the family you always wanted!”

Amelia stopped her pacing and turned to face him. “He did not murder that pup! He was being starved and beaten by YOU! What did you expect? A healthy pup to come from that? There was no chance in the world for that pup to survive! And that was no one’s fault but yours Dick! Now he has a healthy pup of his own, and he deserves that. And you arranged for that child to die because it’s not yours. Do you know how absolutely sick and twisted that is? That pup never did a thing to you! Dean never did a thing to you! You need to stop this, now Dick. I just…I can’t continue to live like this. I can’t idly stand by as you torture and slaughter innocent people. Not anymore.”

“How-how did you know that?” Dick asked, his voice low and nervous. So there was something Dick Roman actually feared; the disapproval of the woman he was supposed to love. His true mate. It suddenly dawned on Dean what she was doing. Castiel had freed both his hands and his feet but frowned when Dean didn’t get up from the sofa. Instead he clutched at Castiel’s hand and locked a wide eyed stare on Amelia. Castiel followed his gaze. He did not yet understand what was happening but clearly Dean did. 

“After Dean was rescued I went to see him in the hospital. I spoke to him, and to his doctor. I learned what poor health the boy was in. They said there was no way possible he’d have been able to carry that pup to term. Dean was dying, his body shutting down because you were punishing him by starving him. I don’t think you really wanted that pup at all. I think you were more intent on torturing poor Dean because he was, in your mind, too stubborn to accept you as his Alpha. It’s all about your pride Dick, and do you know what pride comes before?”

 

“What?” Dick asked, thoroughly confused now. What on earth was she talking about?

“I asked you, do you know what pride comes before?” She repeated the question. His confused expression disappeared, quickly replaced by one much more guarded.

“Amelia, put down the letter opener.” He commanded. She flinched. As an Omega she had always obeyed her husband’s every order. It was something he expected, and she had always been a good Omega. She had always listened. Until now. She tightened her grip on the piece of silver in her hand.

“I can’t do that Dick.” 

He stepped toward her but she held it out as though ready to stab him with it if he got any closer.

“Don’t you dare touch me.” She warned. Dick motioned to his men still standing in the room watching the entire event as it played out.

“Disarm my wife and take her to our bedroom to rest.” He ordered them. They didn’t move. 

“Are you stupid?” Dick turned to look at the two men who were standing behind the man still on the floor. His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched as he realized these weren’t his men at all. He turned slowly to look at the man on the floor who was now simply crouching there. When he raised his head to meet Dick’s stare the Alpha let out a hiss.

“Fuck!” He growled.

“Dick, look at me.” 

He turned to look at his wife. The sad look was on her face again. He had spent decades trying to keep that look off of her face but had only succeeding in making it ever more present.

“I love you Amelia, don’t do this.” He pleaded. She shook her head, the tears spilling down her cheeks to stain her silk blouse.

“I told you Dick, I can’t let you continue to hurt people.” 

What she did next left everyone in the room stunned. Before Dick could move Amelia lifted the letter opener and in one quick jab, stuck it in her own neck. Blood began to spurt out, pouring down her shirt and pumping out with each beat of her heart.

“Amelia! No!” Dick cried and grabbed his wife. He tried to cover the hole in her neck but he hand slid down, slick with blood. She pushed his hand away as her legs began to give out.

“No, no! Amelia, I’m sorry! Please don’t die!” He sobbed as he pressed his hand as hard as he could to her neck. Her eyes began to flutter and she struggled to look up at him.

“Dick…I always loved you…” As her heart stuttered to a stop her body went limp in his arms and he collapsed to the floor with her body cradled in his arms.

“Amelia!” He screamed as he rocked her body in his arms. “Oh God! No!”

The door to the room opened and this time it was Fergus that came walking in. He blanched at the sight of all the blood and looked over to see Castiel and Dean were now standing in front of the sofa, both watching Dick Roman. The man was falling apart on the floor, his wife dead, his heart broken. He let out a strangled noise and clutched at his own chest.

“No!” He sobbed as pain ripped through his chest. 

“What’s happening?” Castiel asked, the horror of the scene unfolding searing itself forever in his mind. He wanted to tear his eyes away but he couldn’t.

“The bond is severed. Amelia was his true mate. To sever the bond between an Alpha and their Omega is exceptionally painful and can lead to death but to sever the bond between true mates is certain death.” Dean explained. Castiel looked up at his husband in shock.

“That- will happen to us someday?” 

Dean nodded, his expression tender and full of love. “But I wouldn’t want to continue living without you.”

Castiel wrapped his mate in his arms and held him tight. He didn’t want to think about losing Dean. The sounds of absolute agony that Dick was making were horrible, the pain in his chest increasing to unbearable levels. Amelia’s limp form slid from his arms as he fell backwards, a strangled sob escaping from his lips before his own body stilled. Fergus leaned down, pressing two fingers to the man’s neck.

“He’s dead.” He announced.

“Was that part of your plan?” Castiel demanded. He couldn’t believe that Fergus would sacrifice Amelia in order to get to Dick, but that appeared to be exactly what had happened.

“No actually. I placed cyanide in his Scotch. This was all on her. I had not realized they were true mates.” The Alpha replied.

“So…Amelia did that all on her own?” Dean asked. He wasn’t sure what was more shocking, knowing that Fergus’ plan had actually failed or knowing that Amelia Roman had sacrificed her own life in order to ensure that her husband could never harm another living soul.

“She did it in order to save you Dean.” Fergus informed him. Dean looked up sharply.

“Excuse me?”

“Amelia…was an old friend. She was the one filling me in on Dick’s movements over the last few weeks. What she could get access to, anyway. I did a trace on the phone number that contacted Sam and learned that it was Amelia. She learned of the plan to kill everyone in the Singer house mere minutes before it was to happen and she got Sam’s number somehow. She warned him what was about to happen. She was a good person with a soft spot for you Dean. When I told her what her husband was up to, and that he tried to kill your pup, she agreed to help me bring him down. I really had no idea he was her true mate otherwise I’d have found a way to lock him up for the rest of his life so that she could live.” Fergus looked truly bothered by Amelia’s death. He let out a sad sigh and motioned for Castiel and Dean to follow him.

“Avoid the blood. It has to look as much like a domestic dispute as possible.” He looked at the two men still in the room.

“Get rid of the ropes and anything that signals we were here.” The men nodded and were finally moving as Fergus led Castiel and Dean out of the room. 

“Don’t touch anything.” Fergus instructed.

“But you’re touching things.” Castiel pointed out. Fergus wiggled is fingers in front of the man’s face.

“I have no finger prints.”

Once outside Dean leaned heavily against his husband. The adrenaline that had been pumping through him as he faced what he thought was his own impending death at the hands of Dick Roman was now worn off and he could feel his temperature rising once again with his heat.

“Cas…” He croaked as his knees gave out.

“Dean!” 

Castiel managed to catch his mate before he fell to the ground. Fergus stopped and looked at them.

“Rather fragile, isn’t he?” 

Castiel glared at him. “No, he’s in heat and under an incredible amount of stress right now. Can you think of another Omega that would have willingly walked into Dick Roman’s clutches and faced off against him without submitting, knowing full well what the man intended to do to him?” 

Fergus sniffed and gave a curt nod. “You are right. My apologies. His life, and yours for that matter should be much better now with Dick Roman out of the picture. You can return home and begin your lives anew with your pup and the rest of your family.”

“No, we’re not returning to that house.” Cas refused to bring his family back there. He looked down at Dean who was barely conscious in his arms. A car pulled up in the circular drive and Fergus motioned towards it.

“Get in.”

“Where’s Sam and Billy?” Castiel asked.

“We’re going to them now. I had my men park several blocks away, for their own safety.” Fergus explained. Castiel nodded and climbed into the backseat with Dean. Fergus sat up front in the passenger seat. As the driver pulled away he turned around in his seat to look at Castiel.

“You’re welcome to stay at the estate as long as you need to. I am sure your mate will not be able to travel in this state. I have a friend that can assist you in locating a more suitable home if you like.” 

“Thank you. I’ll have to think about that once Dean is well again. Right now I just have to concentrate on taking care of him and Billy. What about Ellen? Is she safe?” Castiel asked.

“She is, as is John Winchester if that makes any difference to you. He is a most unpleasant and ungrateful man. The same warehouse they were keeping Ellen in, they were keeping John as well, though he was in poor shape when my men found him. The arse blames his son for all of this. I should have left him there.” Fergus’ frown was so deep that it was almost a scowl. 

“I have not had the displeasure of meeting John yet.” Castiel admitted.

“Nor have I, but I received reports on his attitude. My men do not like him.” Fergus said.

The drive to the truck where Sam waited with Billy was short and when they pulled up Sam practically leapt out and came running to the car. He opened the door, his hazel eyes widening in fear when he saw his brother.

“Dean!”

“Relax, it’s just his heat, and this entire ordeal was a bit too overwhelming for him. He’ll be fine. I just want to get him back to Fergus’ and into bed so he can get some rest.” Castiel explained. He moved over with Dean so Sam could sit down next to him. Sam reached over and ran his fingers through his brother’s hair.

“It’s finally over Dean.” He hoped his brother heard him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you guys unbuckling those seat belts already? You really don't know me very well, do you...
> 
> I warned you, the ride would be bumpy...


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive safely back at Fergus' estate, but Dean's heat has finally arrived. Cas can't think about the hell they had just endured, at least not yet. Right now his mate needs him and he needs to get them out of there. Sam informs him that Lisa moved back to her parents and that her apartment is now available. Loathe to take Dean back to their house, he decides they'll stay temporarily in her apartment.
> 
> Madison arrives at Sam's and they make some important, life altering decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all, so here's a chapter of happiness and fluff. Sorry, no smut, but that's coming. Dean is in heat after all... ;)

Back at Fergus’ estate Castiel felt himself for the first time in months. They had been reunited with Ellen at the plane, though John Winchester was nowhere to be seen. Castiel was actually grateful for that. He had no desire to meet the man in their current state. Dean had passed out completely just before he’d gotten him into the car and he was still unconscious after Castiel had carried him onto the plane and settled him in his seat. For Castiel, it was a blessing knowing his mate would not be stressed out on the flight back home. Once they were back at Fergus’ estate Ellen excused herself to go and find Bobby and Castiel carried Dean up to their room. He was awake now but very groggy. The heat was getting worse and his brain was fuzzy, making it hard to move. Castiel placed a soft kiss to his husband’s temple as he undressed the man and tucked him into the bed. He could feel his own rut threatening to start but he refused to take advantage of his mate when he was like this. Instead he went into the bathroom and stared the shower. Sam still had Billy and he needed a moment to himself to get his own emotions under control. He stripped down and turned the water on. When it was warm he slid under the stream and leaned his head back against the wall, thinking about everything he had just witnessed. He couldn’t get the blood out of his head, the way Amelia had stuck that letter opener into her own neck in order to sever the true mate bond between her and Dick, all to save Dean and himself. It was something he would never, ever be able to forget. 

“Cas?” 

Castiel opened the shower door to find Dean standing in the doorway, eyes bleary and trying to focus.

“Yeah baby, why aren’t you in bed? You need to rest.” 

Dean took a few steps toward the shower and shook his head.

“I need to be with you.”

Castiel grabbed a towel off the rack and stepped out of the shower. He helped Dean over to the edge of the tub and guided him until he was sitting down on the edge of it. 

“We need to take off your shirt and boxers if you want to join me, ok?”

Dean nodded and though his movements were slow he managed to pull the shirt off. He tossed it aside. When he stood up Castiel pulled his boxers down. He kicked them off before following his Alpha back into the shower.

“Just hold me, please.” Dean asked, and Castiel could never deny his mate what he wanted. He held Dean in his arms, letting the water sluice down over them as Dean rested his head against his husband’s shoulder.

“Are you alright sweetheart?” Castiel asked when after ten minutes Dean still hadn’t moved.

“No.” Dean admitted, and Castiel realized his mate was crying softly against him.

“Honey, he’s dead. No one is ever going to try and hurt you again.” He rubbed his mate’s back as Dean tried to get his tears under control. When the Omega was finally able to speak without risk of losing control again he stood up and looked his mate in the eye.

“I know I should be glad that Dick is dead, but not at the expense of Amelia’s life. I can’t believe she did that.”

“I know. It’s going to haunt me for a long time to come knowing that she sacrificed her own life for us and our happiness.” Castiel sighed. He would never forget what she had done for them.

He helped his mate wash up and then guided him back to bed. A knock at the door drew him away from the bed. He tightened the towel around his waist and went to answer it. Before he opened the door he could hear his son crying.

“I think he’s hungry.” Sam said when he opened the door. He eyed Castiel standing there in the towel and glanced at the bed where Dean was lying with his eyes closed.

“I’m sure he is. Here, I’ll get his daddy to feed him.” Castiel took the squirming pup and carried him over to the bed. Dean’s eyes opened and he quickly sat up.

“Give him here.” He took his pup and settled down on his side to nurse him. When he turned around Castiel found Sam had stepped a few feet into the room but was still hovering near the open door.

“So Fergus says it should be safe to go home. Ellen said she and Bobby are going to go visit her sister in Kentucky for a while. They already left. Do you and Dean want to come home with me? I know you guys probably don’t want to head back to the house.” Sam said.

“Dean’s heat is starting.” Castiel said. He knew Sam would understand what that implied.

“Oh, well, I spoke to Lisa a little while ago. She decided she’s not coming back. She’s going to move in with her mom, so you guys can move into her apartment temporarily, until you guys find a new house.” 

Castiel looked down at Dean who looked like he had drifted off again as Billy sucked furiously at his breast. The pup sure was hungry if the loud smacking and noisy grunts were any indication. He couldn’t help but smile. His husband and son were safe now. He looked back at Sam and nodded.

“I think that would be good. I need to send someone to the house to pick up clothes and things for Billy though. I’m not going back there until I absolutely have to.”

“I’ll go with Madison. I still have to call her. Jody said she spoke to her earlier, but I just-I need to hear her voice. I know she’ll go with me.” Sam told him.

“Thank you Sam.”

“It’s no problem Cas, you’re family. I’d do anything for family.” Sam gave a short nod before leaving. 

As Dean slept, Castiel moved around the room packing their meager belongings. He got dressed and laid out clothes for when Dean woke up later. Billy had fallen asleep finally and Castiel took the opportunity to change his son’s diaper and wrap him up in one of the receiving blankets Meg had provided. When Dean woke an hour later he was sweating profusely and feeling the pull starting in his groin that meant his heat was starting. He groaned as he rolled onto his back and licked his lips. They were parched. Castiel appeared, offering him a bottle of water.

“Thanks.” Dean took the bottle and chugged it down.

“We’re leaving now, before your heat is in full swing, so get dressed.” Castiel told him.

“Where are we going?” Dean asked as he sat up.

“Lisa’s. I’m not going back to the house, I’m sorry. I just can’t.” Castiel felt silly about that, but he couldn’t help it.

“No, I get it. I don’t want to go back either, not after…” Dean shuddered at the thought of what all had gone on there.

“Why Lisa’s though? Is she going to mind?”

“She moved back with her mom. She’s really not going to mind.” Castiel replied. He helped Dean get dressed since his limbs all felt heavy and he could hardly move. 

“I’m going see if I can’t arrange a ride for us. I’ll be right back.” Castiel said. He left his husband and pup in the bedroom and headed down to the first floor. Meg met him as she was coming out of the media room. Castiel could hear the sound of gunfire indicating her son was playing another video game. She smiled when she saw him.

“Hey there, how’s Dean feeling?” She asked.

“His heat is basically here. We’re getting ready to head out though before he can’t control it anymore. Is there someone that could give us a lift?” 

“Where are you going to go? It’s not exactly safe to take Dean out in public with his heat starting, mated or not. There are some real assholes out there.” She said.

“They even think of trying anything and I’ll kill them with my bare hands. We have a place to go though. We just need the ride.” 

She nodded and motioned for him to follow her. They went to the computer room. A dozen or so faces looked up when they walked in. Castiel wasn’t surprised to see Charlie sitting with Tess at one of the consoles.

“Hey, Cas and Dean are leaving. Can you get someone to pull a car around? I’ll drive them myself.” Meg said to Tess.

“Sure thing.” Tess picked up a phone and made the call.

“Where are you guys going? Not back to the house I hope!” Charlie looked horrified at the very though.

“No, no, no. We’re going back to Sam’s apartment building. Lisa moved back home with her mother so we’re going to stay in her apartment for a little bit, until we can find a new house.” Castiel replied. Charlie nodded and smiled.

“That’s good. I need to get my stuff but…I’m just not ready.” She bit down on her lower lip and looked over at Tess who was just hanging up the phone.

“I’ll go with you when you’re ready.” Tess offered. Charlie gave a small smile and nodded.

“Ok, I’d appreciate that.”

Tess turned her attention back to Castiel and Meg.

“Car will be in front in ten.” 

Meg turned to Castiel. “So gather everyone up and I’ll meet you in front in a few.”

Castiel nodded and went back up to his room. He found Dean sitting on the edge of the bed with his head hung low, chin resting on his chest. At first Castiel thought he might be asleep but he looked up at the sound of the door closing behind his mate.

“Are you alright darling?” Castiel went over to his husband when Dean held out his arms and he let the Omega circle his arms around his waist and rest his head against his stomach.

“I’m trying really hard not to be a horny mess right now, but it’s not easy.” Dean admitted.

“Well, good thing it’s time to go. I’m going to take Billy down. Can you grab the bag?”

Dean released him and watched as Castiel went to the bassinet and scooped their pup up into his arms. With the way his limbs felt right now it was probably a good idea that Castiel carry him anyway. He stood up and grabbed their bag.

“I’m going to miss this bassinet. We need to find out where they bought it and get one for ourselves.” Castiel was speaking more to himself than to Dean but he nodded in agreement anyway.

Out in the hall they met Sam. “You guys are ready to go already?” He asked, surprised.

“Meg’s downstairs with the car now. If you’re coming with, let’s go.” Castiel said. Sam nodded and dashed back to his own room. He was back within a few minutes, a small bag in hand.

In the car Sam sat up front with Meg while Castiel sat in the backseat with his little family. Dean rested his head against the Alpha’s shoulder, letting out small whimpers and gasps every time they hit a bump or the car jerked. When they pulled up in front of the apartment building twenty minutes later Castiel almost groaned with relief. He was fighting as hard as he could against his own rut but the smell of his mate’s arousal was getting to be too much. Sam quickly got out and took Billy from his arms so he could help Dean out of the car.

“How about I stop by in a few days and check up on your guys? I’m heading home next week, I miss my family, but I’d like to do lunch in a normal setting with you guys before I leave.” Meg said to Castiel. He nodded.

“I’d love that. I hate to seem rude right this minute, but…” He nodded toward his mate who was now rutting against his thigh. Castiel’s cheeks were red with embarrassment but Meg seemed to take it in stride.

“You’re not rude, I completely understand. I’ll swing by in a few days.” 

Before she had pulled away Castiel was already moving Dean toward the door and into the building. They followed Sam to the elevator where Sam deliberately ignored his brother’s moans and how he was rutting against Castiel’s leg.

“So how about I keep Billy for the next few days? I’ll bring him by of course when he’s hungry. That way you guys can, you know.” Sam cleared his throat, embarrassed. He had never had heat sex himself and he prayed he wouldn’t act like his brother was right now. He knew Dean couldn’t help it, but still, Sam hoped to maintain his own dignity to some effect.

On their floor Sam pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. He took one off the ring and handed it to Castiel.

“I don’t know if you had a key already or not.” He said.

“I do, but not on me. Thank you.” 

Sam took the bag Castiel was carrying and watched them head over to Lisa’s apartment. Once they were safely inside he went into his own apartment, and into the chaos left behind from the break in. His first priority was to find a safe place for Billy to sleep, and then to start cleaning his place up. He decided to lay the baby in the middle of his bed and pile pillows around him. At least Billy couldn’t roll over yet. Once he was sure the pup was safe he started the cleanup.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but when there came frantic knocking at his door sometime later he panicked thinking something had happened to his brother, but the smell coming from under the door told him who was there. He pulled the door open and found himself with his arms full of Madison a second later.

“Sam! Oh my God! I was so worried!” She cried as she pulled him down so she could pepper his face with kisses. He laughed and grabbed her hips to force her to stand still for a moment.

“I’m fine, it’s over now, Dean is fine, Cas is fine.” 

She stared up at him, her eyes wet with unshed tears. “I thought I had lost you.” Her voice cracked and he pulled her into a hug.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He said with a smile. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. All of the tension and stress she’d felt since learning about the explosion bleeding out of her in that moment.

“Come on in so I can close the door.” He told her. She released him and stepped into the apartment so he could close the door. When he turned around to look at her she was frowning. He realized the apartment practically reeked of Jess and he was moderately embarrassed by that. It was something he’d grown so used to that he hardly noticed it, even coming back today. He’d have to do some heavy duty cleaning and purging in order to rid the place of her scent, especially if he expected to have Madison over regularly. She twitched her nose but said nothing about the smell. Instead she looked up at him and smiled.

“Are you hungry? I haven’t eaten yet. I could order something for us.” 

At the mention of food his stomach growled loudly. She laughed when she heard it.

“I’ll take that as a yes then?” 

He nodded. “Food would be great, thanks.” As she pulled out her cell phone and made the call he continued to pick things up off the floor and put them back where they belonged. So much of the things in the apartment belonged to Jess. He found himself wondering what all she would come back for. Whatever she left behind he realized he didn’t want to hang on to. He would have to place a call to a local charity and have them come pick the stuff up. That thought didn’t bother him half as much as he thought it might. 

A noise from the bedroom drew his attention and he remembered Billy was in there. Madison looked up, one eyebrow raised when he practically ran from the living room. When she hung up she went to the bedroom and found him lying on the bed with his nephew, cooing to the pup as he flailed his little arms and legs. Billy was staring up at his uncle and cooing right back. Sam hadn’t noticed her yet so she took the opportunity to video tape the moment. It was perhaps the sweetest thing she had ever seen. When he noticed her he gave a weird little smile that consisted of his brow furrowing in confusion.

“What are you doing?”

“Videotaping you with Billy. Your brother is going to love this. It’s so sweet.” She replied, still taping him. He smiled wider and looked back down at the pup.

“She’s a silly lady, isn’t she? Taping you like that. You’re a sweet puppy, aren’t you?” Sam cooed. Billy gurgled and gave a gummy smile that made Sam laugh.

“He looks so much like Cas it’s eerie. I can’t believe how much I love this little man already.” Sam sighed happily. Madison stopped the video and walked over to the bed. She crawled across it so that she could lean against Sam’s hip and look down at the pup. Billy looked at her, his little brow drawing down as he tried to pull her face into focus.

“He really does look like Cas but I see a lot of Dean in there too. He’s beautiful.” She let Billy grab one of her fingers and the pup began cooing to her. “Oh he’s just so sweet!”

Sam watched her with his nephew and he realized that he really, really wanted what Castiel and his brother had. He wanted to be able to sit around like this with Madison and their own pups, gushing over how beautiful their children were, and just enjoying the moment.

“Madison, I want this someday, with you. Do you want that too?”

She looked over at him, a huge smile on her face. “Absolutely. You know I want you as my mate Sam. Whenever you’re ready, there’s no rush.”

“How about once Billy goes home? Is that too soon?”

Her eyes widened almost comically. “You’re serious?”

He nodded. “The last few months have made me realize that life is much too short, and I want to spend what time I have been blessed with, with the person I love the most. I want you to claim me, but I want to get officially married too. Then we’ll work on pups of our own.” It felt strange thinking things through and making life altering decisions on his own like that. Jess would have insisted on being the one to make all the heavy decisions like that for them both. But Madison wasn’t like that. She valued his opinion and accepted the decisions he did make.

“I want that too Sam. In the short amount of time I’ve known you I’ve fallen so head over heels in love with you. I know you’re it for me, I could never love anyone as much as I love you. I want to bear our children Sam, and raise them in a loving, caring home with you.” She nuzzled against his neck but he jerked back suddenly, the look of shock on his face momentarily scaring her.

“What? Did I say something wrong?” 

His jaw worked for a moment but he couldn’t find the words he wanted to say. Finally he forced himself to take a deep breath and he shook his head.

“No, you said everything right. I’m just…” He ran a hand through his hair and huffed out a nervous laugh.

“You want to bear our pups? You…don’t expect me to do it?”

Madison turned so that she was facing him fully. “Do you want to carry them?”

He weighed the question. “I….think I do. I didn’t used to, but I do now. But…maybe we both can? If that’s alright with you.”

She smiled and placed a hand against his cheek. “That works for me.”

He wanted to kiss her, take her right in that moment but the squirming, cooing pup on his bed drew his attention away and he went back to sweet talking his nephew. His heart was so full of love in that moment he didn’t think he could be any happier. The woman leaning her head against his chest convinced him otherwise though. He was going to mate and be claimed by the most beautiful, loving person he had ever known, and he would marry her. They would find a house, he would finish school, and they would start a family of their own. The stupid grin on his face was something he couldn’t shake and he had no desire to. This was his personal paradise. He didn’t think there was anything in the world that could ruin it for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Madison are so cute. So much fluff! I hope you enjoyed this. There are more chapters coming, I'm not done yet!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas takes care of his mate during his heat. That's right people...SMUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yeah, I love you all so here's some smut. I have to sort of take turns since Sam and Madison can't do anything with Billy right there. Don't worry, I'll get to them...

“Dean, here, drink this.” Castiel handed his husband a glass of water and sat down on the edge of the bed to make sure he drank the entire thing. He was sweating so profusely that Castiel worried he might become dehydrated. Dean groaned but took glass and finished it off.

“This bed smells weird.” He complained. 

“Do you want me to change the sheets?” Castiel asked. Dean shook his head. It was pointless, the bed itself smelled of oranges. Changing the sheets wouldn’t make a difference. Castiel took the empty glass and set it on the nightstand. When he turned to look at his mate he found Dean had crawled over to him. He buried his nose in Castiel’s neck and breathed in deeply.

“You smell so much better than oranges.” He sighed. Castiel chuckled at that. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“Is she planning to come back for her bed? She won’t want it when we’re finished with it.” Dean darted his tongue out to lick the lobe of Castiel’s ear which made him shudder.

“Dean…” Castiel turned his head so that his lips met those of his mate. The kiss was rough and full of need. He loved it.

“Cas, I need you. Please.” Dean begged as he licked and nuzzled at his mate’s neck. 

“I know baby, and I’ve got you. Come on, lay down for me.” Castiel guided Dean back to the head of the bed to lay down. It wasn’t often that Dean would obey a command he gave, unless the man was in heat. Even then he didn’t like telling Dean what to do. He loved the fact that Dean was strong willed and independent. It was a turn on when his mate argued with him, however now was not a time he wanted to argue with the man. Right now he just wanted to knot him. 

“You want my knot baby? You ready for it?” He asked, his voice low and full of desire. Dean’s eyes widened and he nodded eagerly. He started scrambling to get to his knees but Castiel stopped him with a gentle hand to his chest.

“No baby. Lay still while I undress.” Dean immediately laid back down, his eyes roved hungrily over his body. Once he was completely naked he leaned forward, placing one hand on either side of Dean’s head.

“Are you clear headed right now Dean?” He asked. Dean blinked and shook his head to clear away the haze that was fogging his brain. When he next looked up at him Castiel could see a bit more clarity than had been there a moment before.

“Yeah, I’m good. Why?” Dean asked.

“Do you want me to wear a condom? Will you be upset if I get you pregnant again so soon?” Castiel asked.  
Dean thought for a moment. He wanted more pups, but so soon? Billy would benefit from a sibling, and they could hire a nanny if became too much for them to handle. They both wanted pups, he knew that.

“Would you be ok if I got pregnant?” He asked. Castiel smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

“Of course. Anything you want, I want. I love you.” Despite being flushed from his heat, Dean blushed. His mate always said beautiful things like that to him, made him feel wanted and loved. It was an amazing feeling.

“No condom.” He declared. Castiel’s smile grew wider. He leaned down to kiss Dean, taking his time to explore his mate’s mouth with his tongue as he ground his hips down against Dean’s, causing the Omega to moan loudly.

“Cas…please…Alpha…” Dean whimpered and grabbed at Castiel’s hips. Castiel licked at the mark he had left on the Omega’s shoulder before nipping the tender skin. Dean cried out, thrusting his hips upward and making the Alpha moan loudly.

“Come on Cas, quit fucking around already!” Dean growled. Castiel leveled him with an icy glare that caused the Omega to still beneath him. When Castiel caught a heavy whiff of arousal he growled low in his throat and in one quick move flipped Dean over onto his stomach.

“Present for me Dean.” Without argument Dean got up on his knees. 

“You’re so perfect baby, so beautiful.” Castiel placed soft kisses to his husband’s back, loving the way the man sighed with each touch of his lips. The slick was pouring down Dean’s legs and Castiel leaned down to lick a strip up the inside of one of his thighs.

“Fuck…” Dean moaned, dropping his head to the pillow beneath him as he tried to hold still. 

“I’m going to knot you sweetheart, fill you up, you ready for that?” Castiel asked between kisses.

“Goddamn it Cas, stop talking and just do it already!” Dean snapped. Castiel chuckled. When Dean got like this it was a total turn on. He ran a hand up his Omega’s thigh, coating his fingers in the slick before circling his entrance.

“Yes…finally!” Dean groaned, pushing back against Castiel’s finger and forcing it inside. Castiel just smiled and slipped in a second one. He worked at stretching his mate open and by the time he got the third finger in Dean was shaking with the effort of trying to remain on his knees. Rather than tease him any further Castiel pulled his fingers out and lined himself up.

“Oh! Yes!” Dean cried as his mate entered him, filling him up as promised. Castiel pulled Dean up so that he was sitting in his lap. A sharp thrust of his hips upward had Dean crying out and he wrapped his arms around the man as he used the leverage to thrust up into him. The slew of profanity that left his mate’s mouth spurred him on, and when he changed his angle slightly to hit Dean’s prostate on every thrust the Omega fell silent, only small whimpers and moans escaping his lips after that. He could feel his knot starting to swell and he reached around to stroke Dean, keeping pace with his thrusts until Dean was screaming his name as he came. Another couple of thrusts and his knot caught, locking them together. Dean collapsed back against him and he laid them both down in the bed.

“Shit! I came all over the pillows.” Dean complained as he realized he had just laid his head down on one of them. Castiel couldn’t help but laugh. He reached under Dean and flipped the pillow as the Omega wiped at the side of his head. When it was no longer bothering him he laid his head down again and Castiel pulled him close so that their bodies were flush against one another.

“When my heat is over we’re going to go house hunting, right?” Dean asked through a yawn as he started to doze off.

“Yes. Someplace with more room but close enough to our jobs. And at least four bedrooms.” Castiel replied.

“Six.” Dean said.

“Six? Why six?” Castiel asked.

“Kids and company.” 

“Ah. Maybe we should just buy land and build our own house.” Castiel mused.

“I like that idea actually. We should do that.” Dean turned his head as much as he could and Castiel leaned in to kiss him.

“Anything you want darling. Anything at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but to the point, eh? I'll get Sam and Madison to that point soon. First Billy has to go back to his parents!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Madison have a moment where he makes a confession that will bring them closer together. Then he learns something that is going to rock their world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that I love you all. Now, tighten your seatbelts and return your trays to their upright positions. And...don't hate me for this!

Though the smell of the apartment bothered her, Madison stayed with Sam and Billy. Every few hours Castiel would come to check on his pup, cuddle him and play with him until Dean needed him again. In between that Dean fed their son. Then Dean’s heat abruptly ended after only a day and a half. To Sam’s surprise Castiel showed up showered and fully dressed that morning.

“Uh…” Sam was confused.

“Dean’s heat is over.” Castiel explained.

“So soon? Shouldn’t he be a horny mess for another week or so?” 

Castiel gave a knowing smile that Sam quickly figured out.

“Oh…” 

Castiel smiled brightly as he walked past his brother in law and into the bedroom where Billy was lying on the bed next to Madison. She was in the middle of telling the pup how precious he was when Castiel walked in. She raised an eyebrow when she saw him dressed. A quick sniff of the air told her that he only carried the faintest hint of his mate’s heat on him.

“Dean’s heat is over?” She asked.

“Yep.” He replied as he sat down on the bed. Billy’s head swiveled slowly around so he was staring up at his father. Even he had to admit his pup looked a lot like him. 

“Is that daddy’s sweet baby boy?” He cooed and the pup gave him one of his patent gummy grins. Castiel absolutely adored it when his son smiled at him. He leaned down to scent the pup, laughing a little as the pup grunted and tried to scent him back.

“He is absolutely amazing. How do you like being a dad?” Madison asked. Castiel looked up at her, a warm smile on his face.

“It’s the most amazing experience. Sure, we lose sleep, but to get even one of these little smiles or hear him cooing at us makes every moment worth it. I love being a father, and don’t let Dean’s grumpiness fool you, he loves it too.”

Madison grinned at the thought of Dean being grumpy. She really hadn’t gotten the chance to know him yet but she looked forward to it. A knock at the front door a few minutes later told her she was about to get that chance.

“Hey.” Dean said as he walked into the bedroom. He smiled when he saw his husband and son lying together.

“Say hey to daddy, Billy. Daddy’s here!” Castiel spoke softly and Billy pumped his little arms in the air as he blew bubbles. Dean joined them on the bed, laying on his stomach next to Cas. He was glad Sam slept in a queen size bed.

“How was he?” Dean asked. 

“He is a perfect little angel.” Madison replied. 

“Thank you for helping Sam watch him. I appreciate it.” He said.

“How are you feeling? I expected your heat to be at least another three or four days.” She noticed the look Dean shared with his mate.

“Uh, yeah, it’s supposed to.” 

Madison sat up, her expression of surprise causing both men to chuckle.

“You can know that fast?!” 

“As an Omega, yes. It’s different for an Alpha since there’s no heat that a pregnancy will stop.” Dean explained.

“So you’re sure you’re pregnant?” She asked.

“My body sure thinks I am.” Dean replied.

Sam was leaning in the doorway with his arms crossed and a huge grin on his face.

“Congratulations guys, I’m happy for you. I look forward to having another nephew, or even a niece to spoil this time around.” He said.

Cas nodded. “Thank you. Once we get confirmation from the doctor we’ll tell the rest of the family. Heaven knows we can’t keep Charlie out of the loop for long.”

Madison looked up at Sam and he smiled even wider. Castiel noticed the look they shared.

“Hey, let’s take Billy back to Lisa’s and relax honey.” He said as he picked his son up.

“What? Already?” Dean complained as he sat up. 

“Yes love, I believe Sam and Madison need some time alone.” Castiel emphasized the word ‘alone’ and Dean snickered.

“Yeah, ok.”

They got up off the bed and as they walked out of the room Dean patted his brother on the shoulder.

“Go get her, tiger.” He teased.

“Shut up jerk.” Sam shot back.

“Bitch.” Dean looked back at Madison and winked. She laughed and waved goodbye. 

When the front door closed a minute later Sam moved towards the bed, quickly putting the pillows back where they belonged.

“Can I ask you a question?” Madison asked him as he laid back against the pillows and crossed his legs.

“Sure.”

“When, uh, is your heat?” She blushed and fiddled with the hem of her tee shirt.

“Well, being on the suppressants that I’m currently on I don’t get normal heats. They’re pretty irregular, and very infrequent. Instead of getting them every four to six weeks I get mine maybe four times a year.” He replied. 

“Oh, ok. I was just wondering.” She said. Sam uncrossed his legs and sat up so he could crawl over to her. 

“What’s on your mind?” He tilted her chin up so that he could look into her eyes and she smiled somewhat nervously. He could smell it on her.

“I was just thinking, that’s all. It’s not important.” She turned her head away and stared out the window. It was a beautiful fall day and she could see the changing colors on the trees outside.

“Madison, you don’t need to be nervous or embarrassed. Are you wondering if I want to get off my suppressants? Do you want to mate now? Is that what’s on your mind?” He asked. 

“I-You know I want you as my mate Sam. I want us to build a life together, and I…” She pursed her lips together and frowned as she searched for words that wouldn’t make her sound like a selfish, controlling Alpha.

“I do want that, but only if you do. As I said before, I don’t want to do anything you’re not ready for. But God Sam, I want it, I want it so bad it’s driving me nuts!” Her frustration was apparent but Sam merely found it endearing.

“So…I should get off my suppressants then.”

“Only if you want to. I’m not going to make you.”

“And you want to claim me.”

She blushed harder this time. “Only if you want me to.”

Sam ran his fingers slowly through her hair and smiled.

“Hey Mad? Can I ask you something?”

“Anything.” 

“What do I smell like right now?”

The question threw her. Sam’s scent was always hidden behind copious amounts of scent blockers as well as suppressants, except now it wasn’t. Her eyes widened as she realized the scent she’s been smelling all around the apartment was not lingering from his time here with his ex-girlfriend, it was fresh, it was right here, right now. It was SAM.

“Oh! You’re not wearing any blockers!” She exclaimed. He chuckled and nodded.

“I stopped taking my suppressants the day we got back here. My heat should be here in…” He thought about the way he’d been feeling the last day or so. Sort of warm all over, and maybe a touch nauseous.

“Another two days? It’ll be a bad one though. I’ve been on suppressants since I first presented.”

Madison threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Hard. “I love you so much Sam!” She cried before kissing him again.

“I love you too, so much.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

“If we’re going to do this, we’re doing it right. I think we should move in together, but…not here.” She looked around the room, her distaste apparent. He knew it wasn’t fair to ask her to live where in the place where he had once, quite recently, shared his bed with another Alpha. 

“I think we should find a house near Cas and Dean.” He said.

“I think that’s a good idea.” She agreed.

They made the decision to wait until his heat hit before they had sex again. They both wanted it to be something special, and for the first time in his life Sam was actually looking forward to a heat. As they cuddled in the bed he turned the TV on. He was curious as to any news about Dick and Amelia Roman’s deaths. His ears perked up as he caught a tidbit about Roman Enterprises on CNN, but they were talking about stocks and the acquisition of a new property in Georgia. He continued to channel surf until he spotted Dick Roman’s picture on a nationwide news station. 

“Madison…” His voice was tight, the tension in his body growing, causing his scent to become almost metallic. She had been nuzzling against his neck, drinking in his scent until he’d said her name. It hadn’t been that he’s said it at all. It had been how he said it. She looked up at him and saw that he was staring hard at the television. She turned her head to see what had him agitated.

“-Reported the death of billionaire Dick Roman’s wife Amelia Roman in what appears to be a suicide. Mrs. Roman was found in the study of their family home in Lawrence Kansas Thursday evening. Her husband was nowhere to be found. No foul play is suspected at this time.” 

Sam felt his heart start to race, trying to keep up with his mind.

“Oh God.”

“Sam? What’s wrong?” She sat up, alarmed by the drastic change in his scent.

“Oh…GOD.”

She grabbed his shoulders and shook him. When he looked up at her she could see the terror in his eyes.

“What happened?” He was shaking so bad it almost looked like he was convulsing. She didn’t know. He hadn’t told her the details of what had happened. All she knew was that after the explosion he and Bobby had gone to stay with a friend of Castiel’s. She also had no idea Ellen had been kidnapped. While they had trusted Jody with what was going on, Madison was new to all of it. Being that she was a cop even Sam was reluctant to tell her what exactly had happened. She didn’t know that Dick Roman was supposed to be dead.

“Talk to me Sam. Did Dick Roman do something else?” She pressed. He swallowed hard and shook his head noncommittally. 

“I need to tell you something, but I need you to not listen as a cop. I need you to listen as my future mate. Because what I’m about to tell you is really fucking illegal.”

She dropped her hands and looked at him with one eyebrow cocked, waiting for him to speak.

“I need to know that you’re not going to react as a cop.” He was pleading now.

“Did you do something…illegal…Sam?” She asked.

“No. Dick Roman did.” He replied. Her other eyebrow shot up but she didn’t say anything else. She just waited for him to speak. He took a deep breather and started.

It took him the better part of an hour to tell her everything. He left out Fergus’ name, and that he was ex-CIA, but he told her everything that had transpired between Dick Roman and his wife, and what Dick had planned to do to his family.

“That bastard…” She growled as he told her about the hit on Castiel and Billy as well as the rest of their little family.

He told her about how Amelia had warned him right before the explosion and how Ellen had been kidnapped. Praying his brother didn’t kill him for it later he even went into detail of what Dick had done to his brother years earlier, including the torture, starvation and rape. He needed her to understand that though they had gone outside of the law in order to rid themselves of Dick Roman they had done it for good reason. 

“So he should be dead. If they really were true mates he should be dead right now. Where the hell is his body?” She wondered aloud. The cop in her was running all possible scenarios through her head, trying to come up with a logical explanation. Only one stood out though.

“Roman Enterprise, one of its subsidiaries is a pharmaceutical company, right?” She asked. Sam tried to think. Roman Enterprise was the kind of company that kept its hand in practically every cookie jar in the country.

“I think so, why?”

“I read something recently in a medical journal about a doctor that was looking to stop the negative reaction that occurs when one true mate dies. In other words, he was trying to break that chemical link that causes a person to die when their mate dies. They were in the clinical trials phase when I read about it, but it wasn’t ready for human trials for another year or so. I believe the company that was creating the synthetic hormone was a subsidiary of Roman Enterprises.”

It would have been less cruel if she had just slapped him in the face.

“I have to tell Dean.” He was numb as he slid out of the bed and made his way to the door. He didn’t remember moving one foot in front of the other but somehow he made his way out of the apartment and down the hall to where his brother and Castiel were. 

“Sam!” He heard Madison calling his name but he couldn’t respond. He was in shock. When the door opened and he stood looking at his brother he had to stop and wonder when he had even knocked on the door.

“Sam? You ok man?” Dean put a hand on his arm to steady him and draw him into the apartment. Madison followed him inside.

“Are you watching the news at all?” She asked.

“No, we were searching for land. We’re looking to build our house this time.” Dean replied as he guided Sam to the couch.

“What the hell is wrong with my brother?”

“Dean…” She looked up to see Castiel walking into the room. 

“Is Sam ok?” He asked.

“I think he’s in shock.” Madison replied.

“From what?” Dean waved a hand in front of his brother’s face and Sam slowly lifted his head to look at him.

“Dean, he’s not dead.” 

Dean was hoping he had heard his brother wrong.

“What Sammy?”

Madison got up and grabbed the remote off the coffee table and turned the television on. She hunted through the stations until she found a news channel giving a report on the events at the Roman estate. Dean sunk down onto the couch next to his brother, eyes riveted to the screen. Even Castiel stood there transfixed, his heart racing with the possibilities of what this could mean.

“No, that’s not possible. It’s not possible!” He ran his fingers through his dark hair as he listened to the reporter describe the scene, and the obvious lack of Dick Roman’s body.

“Is this some kind of sick joke?!” Castiel cried. In the bedroom Billy started to wail.

“I’ll get him.” Madison rushed to the bedroom to tend to the pup as Castiel pulled out the phone he still had from Fergus and called the man.

“I take it you’re watching the news.” The man said the moment the line clicked through.

“Yes I’m watching the news! What the hell is happening Fergus?!” Castiel demanded.

“I’m working on that.” Fergus replied.

“What does that mean?! Is Dick dead or not? Do I need to worry about him coming after Dean again? After my son?” Castiel knew his scent was damn close to toxic at that moment but he couldn’t help it. He was terrified and he was furious. Dean was staring up at him, his own terror reflecting in his mate’s eyes. It just made Castiel angrier seeing his husband like that. Madison returned with Billy in her arms. She was bouncing him gently and patting his back as he sucked at his thumb quietly. Castiel was glad she’d been able to calm the pup because he knew he’d have no luck after this.

“There is no evidence that Dick Roman is alive. You need to concentrate on your mate and your pup. Leave this to me.” Fergus told him. 

The calmness with which Fergus spoke was grating on his nerves. He ran a hand through his hair again, tugging at the dark locks in frustration. If Dick was alive, how pissed would he truly be? And at whom? At himself for not giving his wife what she really wanted? Or at Dean for being mated and unable to give him the pups he felt he deserved? Dean was on his feet and at Castiel’s side before he could get more than four steps away from the couch. He wrapped the Alpha up in his arms and tilted his head, signaling that he wanted his mate to scent him.

“Call me when you figure something out, please!” Castiel hung up and tossed the phone aside before burying his nose in his mate’s neck. To his surprised Dean was calm, and his scent eased the tension and fear Castiel was currently experiencing. He held Dean tight in his arms as though afraid the man would disappear if he let go. When he finally looked up he saw that Sam was standing in front of the couch, wringing his hands anxiously as he watched them. Dean gave his husband a small smile and Castiel nodded. Right now Sam needed the security of his brother. He watched as Dean turned to pull Sam into his arms. 

“Is Billy alright?” He asked, looking over at Madison who was pacing slowly as she bounced the pup.

“I think he might have had a bad dream. Diaper’s dry and he doesn’t seem to be hungry. I think maybe he just needed some cuddles.” She kissed the top of the pup’s head which made Castiel smile. Despite this new situation, there were still moments of happiness that warmed his heart. This was one of them.

“You and Sam, you’re going to make great parents.” He told her. She paused in her pacing to look at him and smile.

“I think we will too. Billy’s going to have a little cousin in the not too distant future.” 

Castiel looked over at Sam and Dean. His mate had managed to calm his brother down and they were now sitting on the couch again discussing something. Sam didn’t smell mated, but he did smell…off.

“Ah.” He said, his lips turning upward at the corners in a soft smile.

“Yeah. His decision. Of course I’m totally on board with it.” She said, grinning. Sam heard her and looked up, smiling at her. 

“Should I call Ellen and tell her about Dick?” Castiel wondered aloud.

“Wait for Fergus to call back. Besides, if she’s watching the news, I’m sure she already knows. Expect an email soon because I don’t think I gave her that number.” Dean said. Castiel nodded and came to sit on the arm of the couch. Dean placed a hand on his thigh and he covered it with his own hand. The wedding band on his own finger seemed to almost glow, a reminder that he and Dean were linked in every way possible, and that there was no way in hell he was ever going to let Dick Roman or anyone hurt his mate again. 

If Dick Roman wasn’t dead yet, he would be soon. Castiel would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, the other shoe has...  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> dropped
> 
> *GASP* Is Dick dead?! And what happened to John?
> 
> Well, I am still making decisions about John, so don't dwell on that one too much yet. But just as they think they see the light at the end of the tunnel, someone goes and unscrews the damn light bulb. 
> 
> That someone is me.
> 
> *Runs down the hall unscrewing all the light bulbs while laughing evily*


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas discuss how to go on the offensive against Dick Roman.
> 
> Sam goes into heat. You know what happens with that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience everyone. Things have been hectic here. Today they FINALLY moved my mom from the hospital into rehab, and my mom went (figuratively) kicking and screaming. See, the rehab is located inside of a nursing home, and all my mom heard was the nursing home part. She's only there to get stronger and get well, then she'll get to come home, but she's still being quite unpleasant about having to be there at all. I must have apologized a dozen times tonight to the poor nurse. She needed my mom to sign some consent forms since I am not the POA (Power of Attorney), and she got the pen in my mom's hand and my mom would hover over the form for a moment and then lay her hand down, pen still in hand. The poor nurse had other patients to take care of and each time she tried to get my mom to sign, my mom would snap at her. My younger daughter was with me and had to argue with my mom to finally get her to sign the first one, the one that gives them permission to do CPR if my mom were to code, but we could only get her to sign her first name and the first letter of her last name on the second form. My mom was cursing out the nurse, my daughter, even me. And all while I had my aunt from PA on the line. At least that's the aunt that ISN'T trying to control things from another state. We FINALLY got the form signed and my daughter even got my mom to eat some of the coldslaw on her tray, though she wasn't too interested in the fries or strangely gray Philly cheese steak they had served her for dinner. It was going on ten when I finally left and my mom was mad that we were even leaving. So tomorrow I'll go back to see her for a while. Hopefully I can get another chapter out at some point tomorrow.
> 
> On the plus side? Over the last few months I made a new friend. He has eyes as blue (if not bluer) than Castiel's (Misha Collins), and the same dark hair as his character. The even better plus side? He offered to go with me to see Pitch Perfect 2. We were supposed to go last Saturday, but he had a meeting at work, so we're going this Sunday. So in less than 2 days I get to spend the afternoon with a hot guy watching a movie I've been dying to see since I first heard they were going to do a sequel. It's not a date, we're just friends, but I can dream! And a couple of hours of looking in those dreamy eyes will be plenty for me! He understands what I'm going through too with my mom. He has gone through it with his dad, so it's nice to have someone to talk to that actually comprehends what I'm going through, and if I need a hug, he's willing to give it.

Madison took Sam back to his apartment a couple of hours later leaving Castiel and Dean alone to contemplate their situation.

“Would it be foolish of us to go overseas for a while?” Castiel asked. Dean frowned. Traveling was not the issues. Leaving behind the people he loved for any length of time was. He knew his mate would want to remain overseas at least until their next pup was born. That was too long for Dean.

“We can’t spend our lives running babe. And we can’t spend it living in fear. Fergus said we can’t be sure Dick’s even alive still, right? So let’s assume he is. He’s vindictive and he will come after us. What if…we take our story to the media? I go into detail, produce court documents from when he was arrested when I was a kid, produce the photos of my torture and neglect, and put it out there for the world to see. He can try to sue for defamation of character, but I can counter sue, especially if we gather proof that he tried to kidnap me again and kill our family. I’m sure we could come up with evidence of that if we look hard enough. What that’ll do is put a protective bubble around us. The spotlight will be so intent on us that Dick wouldn’t be able to touch us. Attention would be drawn to what an awful person he is, stocks would fall, investors would abandon him, and his companies would start to fail. And if we brought to light the activity with his sex rings, he’ll go down faster than the Titanic.”

Castiel sat next to his husband, listening intently. Dean had always doubted how intelligent he truly was, but this here, when he explained what possible options they had, he proved that he was no less intelligent than Castiel himself, or his brother Sam. He even thought Dean might have had a future in law with the things he was suggesting.

“I understand where you’re coming from, but we have to be careful of slander too. A plan such as this could backfire and end up with us getting sued, or worse. I’m not sure that putting ourselves in the spotlight is necessarily the best idea as it will mean that he too will always know where we are.” He hated to play devil’s advocate but he knew Dean liked to be challenged, to be forced to think. Definitely he could have been a lawyer.

“I’m tired Cas. I’m tired of hiding and living in fear of what Dick Roman might or might not do to me. I can’t do it anymore. Your life and the lives of our children, our family, I can’t risk them again. Dick Roman expects me to be weak, submissive, and fearful of him because he’s a rich and powerful Alpha, but I won’t do it. I need to do whatever I can to protect my family.”

When Castiel opened his mouth to speak up about who should be the one protecting the family Dean glared at him.

“And don’t you dare give me that Alpha bullshit about how you should be the one protecting me. You know I don’t buy into that crap Cas.”

Castiel just smiled and pulled his mate in for a kiss. “And this is one of the many reasons why I love you so damn much.” He whispered against his husband’s lips. Dean chuckled and kissed him again.

“Just so you know I’m not allowing sexism in our house.”

“Of course.” Castiel kissed him again.

“No matter what happens.”

“You’re absolutely right.” Castiel pressed tiny kisses to the corners of his mate’s mouth.

“And I’m not letting you distract me either.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Castiel crawled across the couch and threw one leg over his husband’s lap until he was straddling him. He pushed Dean back against the couch cushions and as he ran his hands up under his mate’s shirt as his mouth worked to lick and nibble at the soft skin of his throat.

“Bastard.” Dean murmured as Castiel sucked marks into his collarbone.

“Anything you say love.” 

 

Sam was pacing. He couldn’t help it. His mind was racing as it tried to work through every possible scenario. Madison sat at the kitchen table watching him. 

“Sam.”

“Not now. I have to figure a way out of this.”

“Sam.”

He stopped pacing and turned to look at her. He didn’t want her to see or feel his annoyance, but she was more worried about his fear. It was filling the small apartment and making it hard to breathe.

“What?!”

She got up from her seat and held out a hand to him. He stared at it for a moment before taking it. She wrapped her fingers around his and led him to the couch. A tug on his hand forced him to sit down with her.

“You need to relax. There’s no proof he’s even still alive, and if he is, he has a lot of people to answer to. And something tells me your brother in law’s friend isn’t going to let Dick Roman get the best of him this time.”

“I can’t depend on him though. My brother’s life is in danger! My nephew’s life!” He ran his hands through his hair and tugged in frustration.

“Sam, you’re overthinking this. Relax. Let’s just wait for word back, ok?” She placed a hand against his chest and he dropped his own hands to his lap. He still had a pouty expression but the smell of fear was beginning to dissipate finally. 

“I feel hot.” He complained.

“Go take a shower, you’ll feel better.” She could feel how warm he was right through his shirt. If she had to guess she’d say his estimation of when his heat was going to start was off. It was going to start much sooner than the estimated couple of days.

“Come on honey.” She stood up and pulled him to his feet. Taking his hand again she led him into the bathroom.

“Shit, my head feels fuzzy.” He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts but it was pointless. 

“Come here, I’ll help you.”

She began unbuttoning his shirt, slipping it from his shoulders and dropping it to the floor. When she reached around him to turn on the water he shuddered and moved to sit down on the edge of the tub. Once the water was comfortable enough she knelt down in front of him and untied his shoes.

“I can undress myself.” He said with a short laugh.

“I want to take care of you.” She told him as she pulled off his socks and started on his belt. He sighed, too sore and tired to argue. Besides, he liked having an Alpha that cared about him like this. Jess had, to a point, but they also hadn’t really had intimate moments like this. She had mostly left him to care for himself.

“Is this what it’s supposed to be like?” He asked.

She was tugging his pants down when she paused to look up at him.

“What do you mean?”

“An Alpha taking care of their Omega. Is this what it’s supposed to be like?” He clarified.

“In ancient times, yes, this is how it would have been, but now? I just want to take care of my mate because it’s the right thing to do.”

He smiled and reached out to touch her cheek. If he were particularly religious he would consider himself blessed to have had Madison come into his life, but he wasn’t. Instead he considered himself damn lucky. 

“I could get used to this.” He said, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

“You should, because I love you Sam.” She got him to his feet and pulled his boxers off before guiding him to sit down in the cool water. He sighed and laid back, resting his head on the back of the tub. She found a clean washcloth and knelt down to slowly wash him down, to wipe away the sweat and cool his burning skin.

“I don’t think your heat is going to come in two days Sam. I think it’s already here.” She told him. He had closed his eyes, enjoying the way she poured the water over his burning flesh but he opened them to find her looking at him.

“Yeah, I think in made a drastic miscalculation.” He joked, his voice cracking.

“I’m going to get you some water and get you into bed.” She stood up and grabbed a towel. He got out of the tub and she wiped him down before guiding him back to the bedroom. With a sigh he sprawled out on his stomach, naked on the mattress and closed his eyes. 

Madison grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and carried it back to the bedroom. The sight of Sam spread out on the bed was beautiful. She could smell the increase in his pheromones and the slick he was already producing. It was creating a haze in her own brain making it difficult to think straight.

“Sam?” She sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on his back. He moaned and rolled over. She guided the bottle to his lips and he drank eagerly.

“I’m still so thirsty.” He complained when he had finished it.

“I know darling, and I’ll get you some more in a little bit, ok?”

He nodded and reached out, pulling her down onto the bed with him.

“You’ll stay with me through this?” He asked.

“Of course, if that’s what you want.” 

“I want…you to claim me.” He was looking up at her with large hazel eyes that she found irresistible. 

“You’re sure about that? That means I have to knot you.” 

He nodded. “I know. I’m ready for it. Just…don’t leave me.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” She promised. He smiled and pulled her in for a kiss, his hands fumbling for the edge of her tee shirt and stopping long enough to pull it over her head.

“I’ve never done this before.” She sighed. It came out as more of a moan than anything when his mouth moved to her jaw and then her neck.

“Done what?” He asked between kisses.

“Been with someone during their heat.” 

He pulled back and looked up at her. “I’ve never had someone with me during mine either.”

“Not even…?” She was loathe to say Jess’ name. He shook his head.

“No, she would go stay with her mother a couple times a year when mine would hit.” 

For some reason that excited Madison to know that for this at least, Sam would be completely hers.

“I’ve never been knotted either.” He confessed. His hazel eyes were bright and clear, the hormones of his heat not fully in control just yet.

“Not ever?” She thought he just wasn’t ready for her knot, not that he had never been knotted at all. She wondered what kind of relationship Sam had had with his former Alpha. Was it even a loving relationship at all? He shook his head.

“Never.”

He pulled at the loops on her jeans as he lifted his hips up, grinding against her. Fuck that felt good! She moaned and reached down to unbutton her pants. Once she slid them off he paused to look at her. She wore a lacy red bra and matching panties that he was loathe to just tear off of her. Instead he reached up and gently unclasped the bra, setting it aside before sliding the panties off.

“You have a thing for my undergarments, don’t you?” She teased. He blushed but smiled back.

“I can’t help how you look in them.” 

With a small laugh she pushed him back down onto the mattress and swung one leg over his hips so that she was straddling him. 

“Mad…” He moaned when her hand snaked down between his legs to rub against his entrance. The idea of being knotted still made his slightly nervous, but not like it used to. He wanted this with Madison. He wanted her as his Alpha. As her mouth found one of his nipples and teased at it, his slick began to practically pour out of him. When he pushed her back she froze, afraid he had suddenly changed his mind but the look of desire in his eyes told her otherwise.

“What-” 

“Need….present….” He was fighting her so he could roll over! It was clear he was going completely on instinct right now and arguing with him would not get her anywhere. She sat back and watched all six foot four inches of her boyfriend scramble onto his hands and knees, completely submitting to her. In that moment her own thought processes flew out the window as well. She let out a low growl and received a needy whine in return. Originally she had wanted their first time to go slow. She wanted to worship his body, taste every inch of his skin, devour him in every way possible, but the smell of heat and arousal, and the almost cloying smell of slick made her own need to fuck, knot, claim impossible for her to move any slower. Using a combination of her tongue and fingers she worked him open, loving every whimper, every moan that escaped his lips. When she had him stretched and got ready to line herself up, she was finally hit with one coherent thought. If she took him in this position, she would not be able to claim him, he was too damn tall!

“Roll over Sam.” She commanded. He looked back at her for just a second before doing as she had ordered. Once he was on his back she pushed his legs apart and a moment later she was completely inside him.

“Gah!” He cried, his hips bucking up as he tried to pull her in deeper.

“Shhh, easy baby, slow down.” She soothed him with gentle kisses and nips of the skin on his neck as she slowly began to rock her own hips. She knew the moment she hit his prostate because he screamed and grabbed at her, locking onto her shoulders as she increased her pace, desperate to chase the orgasm she could feel building inside her. She shifted slightly until she was hitting that bundle of nerves on every thrust. When her knot began to swell his screams tapered off, becoming sultry moans that were driving her nuts. He was leaking pre-cum so much that her belly was sliding easily against his own, his dick caught in the middle. When he came it was blinding, his back arching off the bed as he cried out. His body clamped down on her and in that moment her knot caught completely, locking them together. Her own orgasm tore through her and she yanked him up until his chest was pressed against hers and bit down hard on the space between his neck and shoulder.

“Fuck!” He screamed as a second orgasm tore through him and his entire body trembled in her arms. When she loosened her grip on him he collapsed back onto the pillows, gasping for air. Sated, Madison laid on top of him. She licked at the bite mark, ridding it of blood before nuzzling against him. He wrapped his arms around her as his heat finally began to dissipate and he could think straight again. 

“Wow. That was…the best sex I’ve ever had.” He said with a contented sigh. Madison smiled and pressed tender kisses to the mating mark she had just left. He shuddered at the sensation, wringing another orgasm from her and she moaned.

“Are you ok? My knot…it’s not hurting you, is it?” She lifted her head to look at him. He turned a bit so he could meet her gaze.

“No babe. It actually doesn’t hurt. I thought it would, but it doesn’t.” He pushed a lock of sweat damp hair behind her ear and leaned up enough that he could press a kiss to her lips.

“I love you Sam.” She sighed, laying her head down on his chest.

“I love you too.” He whispered just before his eyes slid closed and sleep took him.

 

Dean cocked his head and listened. 

“Is that…” Castiel had paused in preparing them dinner to listen as well.

“Holy shit, that’s Sam!” Dean laughed so hard he almost fell off the couch.

“That is why I prefer having a house for heat sex. I can only imagine how many people heard you this time around.” Castiel was grinning and Dean grinned back.

“Hey babe, free porn!”

Castiel snorted and shook his head. He returned to his cooking, glad that Lisa had kept meat in the freezer when she left. Dean finally managed to stop laughing when the noises from the apartment across the hall tapered off, and he walked into the kitchen. He snuck up behind his husband to wrap his arms around his waist. Castiel smiled and leaned back, loving it when Dean held him like that.

“Smells good.” Dean sniffed the air, his mouth watering at the spices he could smell. Castiel was a fabulous cook.

“Good. We need to keep you eating healthy.” Castiel turned the stove off and turned around in his husband’s arms. He slowly slid one hand over Dean’s stomach, resting it where in just a few more months there was be another baby bump.

“I hear you show faster after the first one.” The way Dean said it, Castiel couldn’t tell if he was happy or upset about that.

“I love you pregnant. You’re the most beautiful creature in the world when you’re carrying our children.” Castiel whispered as he kissed Dean’s cheek. Dean blushed and smiled.

“You’re the only person in the world that could make me feel good about getting fat, I swear!”

Castiel pulled him closer and buried his nose against his mate’s neck. “You’re always beautiful to me Dean. And you always will be.”

“Yeah, sweet talker.” Dean teased. Castiel grinned at that.

“Come on, set the table so I can serve us some food. I don’t know about you but I’m starving!” 

Dean pulled back and went to get the plates. As he set the table Castiel moved the food into serving dishes and set them on the table. As they sat down to eat the noises in Sam’s apartment started up again.

“He’s a loud one.” Castiel snickered as he stuffed a piece of chicken in his mouth.

“I am soooo never letting him live that down.” Dean said, smiling wickedly. Sam was definitely not going to live down being a screamer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, lots of smut for you all. And I will get back to the stress of Dick Roman soon. I intend to torture you all some more. I know you all love it...


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have a conversation about pups and sex.
> 
> Someone comes back into their lives.
> 
> And someone else too.
> 
> Yes I know I'm being vague.
> 
> Just read the chapter already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update on my mom. She is cranky. Like WAY worse than she has been in the past. She fought the occupational therapist yesterday and she's not being nice to her nurse either. I spoke with them both at length yesterday and they agree, in my mother's current state there is absolutely no way I could care for her at home. Her nurse, Mark, said that getting home healthcare where a nurse comes out to her is extremely difficult to get. The therapist who I would really like to remember her name, Susan maybe? Anyway, she was very nice and very straight forward. She said that if my mom doesn't make the effort, her insurance will stop the rehab and my mom will become a permanent resident of the nursing home. I asked them to do a psych eval and I asked them to put her on anti-depressants. Apparently it's standard procedure to put everyone on them because being in a nursing home is depressing, so Tuesday they're going to have the lady that does the evals come and meet with my mom. And her anti-depressants should start at that time. I told them she's showing all the clinical signs, I've seen them for years, but short of hitting my mother over the head and knocking her out so I can drag her in to the doctor, there was no way to get her formally diagnosed and properly medicated. I'm hoping that once the meds kick in, mom will start to feel better and actually want to get better. Fingers crossed!
> 
> And in this chapter, I know it's short, I haven't had much time to write, but I know I'm leaving you all hanging again. Hush now, you know you love it. Just tighten your seatbelts and enjoy the ride! Mwah, I love you all!

Sir? How shall we proceed?” 

Dick Roman sat behind his desk with his elbows resting on the surface, fingers tented and pressed together. His chest hurt like a son of a bitch but each day it lessened a little more. Another month and it would be gone, then he would be able to stop taking the medication. He just wanted the damn pain to stop already.

“On Monday we’ll do a press conference regarding Amelia’s death. I will speak about the bond breaking. No one knew she was my true mate and for now I want to keep it that way.” Except a select few men in his employment. And Dean and his mate. They knew. 

“And the Novaks sir?”

“Until I get better, I can’t worry about them. Once the pain is gone though, Dean Winchester is mine. Now I know that I can successfully rid the world of Castiel Novak without losing Dean that is exactly what we are going to do. But I need to have Dean here first. He needs to be given a dose of the medication.

“You…wish to proceed sir? You want him to produce pups for you?” The man, Dick was pretty sure his name was Foster, looked surprised to hear that.

“Oh no, he’s going to be my new mate. He’s going to be mine and he has no say so in the matter.” Dick replied coldly. The corners of the other man’s mouth quivered, turning down ever so slightly before his expression became neutral again.

“Shall I get a report together?”

“Yes, and be quick about it.”

“Yes sir.”

 

Sam’s heat lasted less than a day and as soon as it was over he went to visit Dean.

“Oh…already?” Dean asked, surprised when he opened the door to find his brother standing there.

“I expected it to last a lot longer. It should have been really bad since I was on suppressants for so long.” Sam replied as he sat down on the couch. He looked around but Castiel was nowhere around.

“Hey buddy, I hate to break it to you but you’re three times more likely to get pregnant during a heat when you’re coming off suppressants. So if it’s over so soon, you’re pregnant.” Dean said as he sat down next to him. Sam didn’t seem surprised to hear that. He just nodded.

“I figured as much.”

“Are you ready for that? You still have another semester of school.” Dean said.

“I can finish my degree while pregnant, that’s no problem.” Sam had no doubts that he could finish it before the pup was born. It was the birth itself that concerned him. He looked forward to a life with Madison but until he met her, he had thought he knew what he wanted in life. An established career, which was a given considering he would be working for both Dean’s auto shop chain and for Cas’ bakeries, a house of his own, which Dean had already said he was buying for him so that he would be close, mating, then marriage, then a family. He was totally doing this all backwards but he couldn’t find it within himself to care.

“Where’s Madison?” Dean asked.

“She had to go in to work. Tomorrow when her shift is over we’re going to go look at rings.” Sam couldn’t help but smile at that. He wanted to marry her, and soon.

“You should check out the place where Cas and I got our rings.” 

“Is Cas here?” Sam sniffed the air but the Alpha’s scent was slightly faded. He had clearly been gone for hours.

“No, he went in to check on the bakery. It was driving him nuts not being able to work.” 

“Can I ask you something?” Sam felt slightly embarrassed, but he was curious to know.

“Sure, what is it?”

“When you and Cas…you know, does he ever let you…you know.” 

Sam’s question was so vague that Dean didn’t have the first clue what he was talking about.

“Obviously I don’t know. Why don’t you be even more vague there Sammy.” Dean complained. Sam groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Have you ever been permitted to fuck your Alpha? Can I be any clearer than that?” 

Dean blinked in surprise. “Do you mean like me…inside him?”

Sam nodded. “Yes! That’s exactly what I meant.”

“No, we, uh, never tried that. I was afraid to ask.” Dean was embarrassed to admit.

“The first time Madison and I did it, she let me…you know.” Sam raised an eyebrow and smiled. Dean couldn’t help the look of surprise on his face.

“Really? She really is for equal rights, isn’t she?”

Sam snorted and nodded. “She wants to carry pups later too.”

“Wow. You really found yourself a good one there Sammy. I’m happy for you.” Dean seemed to be brooding, thinking particularly hard about something.

“What’s on your mind? Thinking about this crap going on with Dick?” Sam asked.

“Nah, I was thinking about how to ask Cas if I can top!” Dean grinned over at his brother. Sam just rolled his eyes and laughed.

“Oh, your priorities are so screwed up.”

“Hey, in my defense, Dick Roman has been at the back of my mind since I was fourteen. I thought we were done, and now we’re not. I am entitled to let my mind wander elsewhere.” 

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Sam apologized. He realized he had a few questions for his brother.

“Is the morning sickness bad?”

Dean shrugged. “Not too bad. I only threw up once a day, usually in the mornings. Then the nausea passed and I went on with my day.” He could see the million questions his brother had on his mind, and how scared he was.

“Look, Sammy, it’s not as bad as you’re imagining it. You have a life growing inside you, a pup that is part of yours and Madison’s love for one another. That’s a beautiful thing, ok? You’ll get a little fat, you’ll ache some, but once your pup is here you’ll forget any misery you experience while pregnant. I barely remember the crap I went through while pregnant with Billy because once I look into his eyes, he’s all I can think about.” 

Sam smiled at that. “Wow, that was very chick flick right there. But I appreciate it. Not that it eases my fears about delivering a pup bigger than a football, but still. I just want what you and Cas have, and I think I’ve found that with Madison.”

“Maybe we’ll go into labor at the same time, really give Inias a run for his money.” Dean joked.

“Oh Lord, poor Inias!” Sam cried.

“He can handle it.”

In the bedroom they could hear soft cooing noises. Dean got up and went to check on his son. He returned a few minutes later with Billy. When he sat down again, Sam scooted closer. Dean laid Billy down on his lap and the pup busied himself with kicking his dad’s belly and flailing his little arms.

“Cas thinks he’ll be a swimmer with how active he is with his arms and legs.” Dean said.

“Or maybe he’ll be a dancer. He seems to have have some rhythm there.” 

“Maybe. But it’s a given he’ll learn to bake and work on cars.” 

“Maybe he’ll take after me and go into law.” Sam mused.

“Whatever he does, I’ll love him.” Sam could hear the love in his brother’s voice as well as smell the change in his scent. Dean did completely love and adore his pup.

“Do you want another boy? You know, so Billy has a brother to grow up with.” Sam asked.

“Actually? I really want a little girl this time. I do want more boys later, but after this pup, Cas is wearing a condom for a while during my heats. I need to give my body some time to heal.” Dean replied.

“You mean you want to get rid of the baby weight.” Sam said, smiling.

“Damn right I want to get rid of the baby weight!”

“Can I hold him?” Sam asked, his eyes riveted on his nephew. The pup sure was growing fast.

Dean picked his son up and handed him to his brother. Sam cradled the pup in his arms, laughing a little when the pup grunted and turned his head so that his nose was pressed against Sam’s shirt. Then his blue eyes looked up, searching out Sam’s hazel ones.

“I think he just realized you’re not one of his daddies.” Dean said.

“He’s so absolutely amazing.”

“Dick Roman tried to keep me from ever having this. I was supposed to crank out pups for him and Amelia, and when I couldn’t produce anymore, I was supposed to get carted off to one of his private houses to live as one of his sex slaves. If he’d succeeded I’d have never met Cas, never had my pup.” Dean’s voice caught and Sam realized his brother was struggling not to cry. He had heard all of this before but sometimes Dean needed to talk about it, to get it off his chest. He took his free arm and wrapped it around Dean’s shoulder, pulling him close.

“But he didn’t succeed. You ended up with a life that most Omegas would envy. You did get to meet your Alpha, and you have the most beautiful pup I’ve ever seen. So please don’t cry over what could have happened Dean, you have an amazing life.”

A knock at the door made both men stiffen. Sam looked at Dean, eyes wide with fear. They were both Omegas and neither wanted to answer a door right then, but Dean did get up. He was the older brother after all, with the instinct to protect his son and brother. He edged closer to the door.

“Who’s there?” He asked gruffly. Not that whoever was on the other side couldn’t tell there were Omegas inside, but he wasn’t going to pretend he was meek.

“Dean? It’s your dad.”

Dean thought maybe his heart stopped right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So does that answer your question about Dick? Yes the bastard is still alive, and he even has the audacity to be recovering. And no, he has no clue about Dean's new pup, but he will soon.
> 
> And yes, John has returned. Relax, I have a plan...


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Winchester has returned with news he learned while he was being held by Dick Roman's people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may continue to hate John after this chapter, or you might be really confused. Either way, John's not perfect, and no, his sons are not forgiving him for the crap he did. Seriously, would you?

Dean turned to look at his brother who was frozen on the couch.

“Take Billy and go in the bedroom!” He hissed. Sam didn’t move at first. 

“Sam!” 

“Yeah, ok…” Sam got up and hurried to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Dean turned back to the door.

“What do you want here?” Dean asked, maintaining his gruff tone. Why did Cas choose today to go in to work? And why didn’t he find somewhere to go himself? Maybe stop in at the shop and show off Billy? Anything would have been better than standing here with John Winchester on the other side of his door.

“Dean, I just want to talk. I’m not going to hurt you or your Alpha.” John sounded tired. Dean pulled the new phone Cas had gone out and gotten him yesterday from his pocket and sent his husband a text.

Dean: Cas, John is here! I have Sam and Billy in the bedroom!

He didn’t wait for an answer. He slipped the phone back in his pocket.

“Talk about what exactly? I’m pretty sure I don’t have anything to say to you.” Dean said, his voice cold.

“But I have things to say to you, and to your brother. I followed his scent here. I know he’s in there.” John replied. Against his better judgment, Dean opened the door.

“I don’t want to hear it John, you’ve hurt me bad enough already. I bought you your house and car so you’d stay the hell away, so just go on back to Kansas.” Dean only opened the door a crack. He wasn’t giving John an open invitation to just walk into the apartment.

“I know son, and I am sorry for what I did to hurt you. I was a lousy excuse for a father, and an even worse excuse for an Alpha, but I have some news you might want to hear about Dick Roman. His men…they talked. A lot. They don’t like him, and they talked about what he was planning to do to you.”

Dean opened the door a bit more and frowned. “If you’re trying to tell me that Dick Roman is alive, I already know.”

John shook his head. “No, about his plans to kill Amelia and take you as his mate.”

It was though a bucket of ice water had just been dumped on Dean. The shock was almost too much to handle. He couldn’t verbally respond to what his father was saying. Take Dean as his mate? There was only one way he could even think of doing that, and that was to kill Cas. 

“He can’t, Cas is my true mate.” He finally managed to say. John looked genuinely surprised to hear that.

“I-I didn’t know that. I’m happy for you. But it’s a bit more complicated than that. Please, can I come in and tell you what I heard?”

Dean opened the door and stepped back to allow the man to enter. He never thought he would willingly let John Winchester into his home, even if technically this wasn’t his home. 

“Where’s Sam? I know he’s in here.” John said it casually but it still irked Dean to hear him asking about his brother.

“In the bedroom.” Dean replied but made no effort to call Sam into the room. His phone buzzed in his pocket.

“Have a seat. Get whatever news you have off your chest.”

John sat down and folded his hands in his lap. “Is your Alpha here?”

“My husband is not home at the moment. Anything you have to say about me, you tell me. I’ll relay things to him when he gets home.” Dean said. John seemed to consider this for a moment and it was clear he felt Dean was being defiant but in the end he just clenched his jaw and nodded.

“Fine, but you best get your brother out here too. Some of it involves him.”

Dean went to the bedroom where he found Sam pacing and bouncing a cranky Billy.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, taking his son back.

“I think my scent changed and he picked up on it. As soon as I heard dad’s voice I got scared, then angry, and Billy started to cry. I’m sorry.” Sam said.

Dean cradled his pup and rocked him gently for a moment. “Come on, dad wants to talk to you too. It would appear Dick Roman is alive and the bastard has some shit planned.”

“Fuck.” Sam muttered.

Dean pulled his phone out, taking the opportunity to check his messages.

Cas: I am on my way right now honey, are you alright? He’s not threatening you, is he?

Cas: Why aren’t you answering?!

Cas: DEAN!

Dean managed a one handed response since he didn’t want to put Billy down.

Dean: M ok. Jhn has newessss of Dick. Sryy, have Billy in armas. Hutty home!

He had no time to correct spelling errors so he just shoved the phone back in his pocket. Together he and Sam returned to the living room. John’s eyes went wide when he saw the pup in Dean’s arms and he quickly stood back up.

“You…have pups?” 

“You honestly didn’t know that?” Dean asked.

John looked ashamed and lowered his eyes to the floor. “You told me to stay out of your life, so…I did. I only knew you had mated, and I heard you’d gotten married. I didn’t know you had kids.”

“Just one for the moment.” Dean said. As he walked over to the couch John leaned closer to look at Billy, his expression softening.

“It’s a boy?” He looked up at his son. Dean nodded.

“William James. We call him Billy.” John’s smile grew a little brighter.

“He’s a handsome boy. He’s got blue eyes like your ma.” John watched as Billy turned his head and squinted to try and see him clearly.

“His daddy has blue eyes. He has Cas’ dark hair too.” Dean caressed the top of his son’s head, smoothing down his hair and Billy cooed at him.

“How old is he?” John asked.

“Seven, almost eight weeks old.” 

John watched the pup for another moment, a soft smile on his face before looking up and realizing Sam was there too.

“Hello Sam.”

“Hiya dad.” Sam replied awkwardly. John’s nostrils flared slightly and he eyed his son.

“Are you in heat?”

“No sir, it ended already.” Sam looked anywhere except at his father. The man made him incredibly nervous.

“Where’s that pretty Alpha of yours? She around?”

“Jess and I broke up.” Sam replied. John’s eyebrows shot up but he said nothing more on that subject.

“You got that degree yet?”

“No he doesn’t, he has another semester. Why don’t we sit and you can tell us what you came to tell us?” Dean said, his tone short and snippy. John’s nostrils flared again and it was clear that he was struggling to hold his tongue. He sat down hard instead. Dean glanced at Sam who looked shocked by their father’s reaction. Dean sat down in the middle and Sam sat down at the opposite end from their dad.

“So what were you saying before about Dick?” Dean put Billy up on his shoulder and patted his back as he waited for his father to start talking.

“Yeah, when I was in that warehouse the people that were keeping me and Ellen, they talked a lot about what an asshole Dick Roman is. Ellen was taken to another room, or maybe out of the building altogether cause I didn’t see her again, so I don’t know what she might have heard. You’ll have to ask her later. But I heard these two guys that were in charge of me. The black guy? I think his name was Victor? He bitched constantly about Dick when he thought I was asleep or knocked out still. I listened very carefully though. They talked about some drug that Dick had paid a small fortune to have created, and how it was being illegally tested on true mates. They’d inject a dose into one mate and then kill the other. They were testing to see if the injected person could survive the mating bond if the other mate was killed. Apparently the first trials were a failure, but recently there was some success. It works, but the survivor endures excruciating pain for quite a while after their mate dies, until the chemicals being produced taper off and the bond severs completely.” Dean was surprised that his father had learned all of this already.

“I know about the drug. Roman Enterprise owns the pharmaceutical company. It’s how we figured out he wasn’t dead yet.” Sam said.

“How did you figure it out though? I didn’t even know drugs like that existed.” John looked between his sons, curious as to what else they might already know.

“My…mate, Madison figured it out. We just put one and one together.” It still felt strange to Sam to call Madison his mate. It was all so brand new, but it felt good.

“Mate? You let yourself be claimed?” John looked hard at his son and Sam could practically feel the disapproval pouring off the man in waves.

“My true mate.” Sam said, refusing to allow himself to be intimidated. John’s expression softened at hearing that.

“Oh, you found yours too?”

Sam nodded and smiled. “Yes, and we’re getting married soon too.” He deliberately left out that he was most likely pregnant, just as Dean had failed to mention it. For now it felt safer to omit that information. John stared hard at both of them for a long time before his shoulders slumped and he sighed.

‘I was wrong.” 

Dean looked at Sam before looking back at their dad again. “I’m liable to agree, however I’d like to know what exactly I am agreeing with.”

“I raised you boys, or tried to anyway, the same way my dad raised me, and the same way your mom was raised. Omegas weren’t even free until I was a very young boy. If a person presented as an Omega they were immediately put up for sale and sent off. If they couldn’t be sold, they went to breeding farms. From a very early age it was expected that I would be an Alpha, and when at thirteen I presented as one my dad was thrilled. My brother presented as a Beta and my sister as an Omega. She presented at thirteen as well, and before she was finished with her first heat my father had lined up an Alpha willing to buy her. The man took her, mated with her, and…” John shuddered at the memory.

“Before her next heat hit, she was dead. He’d strangled her and thrown her body in a ditch. Laws were still sketchy then, so her Alpha was not punished. She was his property to do with as he pleased, and he was just…disposing of something he no longer wanted or needed. My father continued to drill it into me that I needed to save up money to buy the right Omega, one that would produce a lot of pups, keep the house clean, and be obedient. I did as I was told. See, an Alpha wasn’t expected to rush out and get an Omega, it was only the Omegas that were expected to be sold right away. So I took my time. I had a lot of Omegas offered to me, but I turned them all down. Then I met your mom’s dad. He had spoken previously with my father and felt I would be a perfect match for his daughter, Mary. When I met her I just knew she was the right one. She was soft spoken, polite, and completely submissive, exactly what my father had told me I needed to look for. So…I bought her. She was fifteen and probably the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life. I waited until her next heat to claim her, but I waited much longer to knot her. I wasn’t ready for pups yet. My father nagged at me to get a move on, have pups, but if we’d have started when everyone wanted us to, I’d have never been able to support them. So I ignored my father’s orders and I saved up my money. I bought a house, a car, and got a better position at my job. Then when Mary’s heat came, I decided it was the right time. That’s when you came Dean. Everyone was ecstatic. My own father was convinced you would be a big, strong Alpha like me, and I let his beliefs cloud my own thoughts. I never entertained any thoughts that you could be anything but an Alpha. I waited after you because Mary asked to have some time to enjoy you before we had another pup. Contrary to what you may believe, I loved your mother very much. I would have moved heaven and earth for her had she asked. It was such a simple thing she wanted, so I gave it to her, and we waited three years before Sam was conceived. Another son had my father even more excited. He said chanced were slim that both boys could end up as Omegas and that I had nothing to worry about. And then your mom died. That was a dark time in my life and I barely survived it. I was…lost, for a very long time. I didn’t know how to be a proper father, and my own father made me feel like a monster because I wouldn’t take another mate and pump out more pups.”

“I know that when you presented Dean, I handled things very badly. We lived in a repressed state and the pressure was on me from the moment you presented. Your teachers at school called, the principal, even the guidance counselor, all urging me to hurry and find you a mate as soon as possible. My father was dead by that point, but Mary’s wasn’t, and he put pressure on me too. I was approached by a man that worked for Dick Roman on the second day of your heat. I later found out that Roman was keeping tabs on schools all across the country, gathering reports of ones that presented as Omegas. The man asked about you, and offered me a lot of money to sell you to Roman. I told him I needed to think about it, but Dick Roman himself decided to show up. He took one look at the pictures of you on the walls and doubled his original offer. He also told me that if Sam presented as an Omega later, he would buy him as well. I refused that, but I agreed on you, Dean. We were struggling and I thought I had lined up a good Alpha for you. I had no idea he was the monster that he is. I thought he would love you like I loved your mother, and take care of you the way a good Alpha should. I was wrong.” John sounded genuinely remorseful and it was confusing Dean to no end.

“So what the hell did you beat the shit out of me for when I came home? Clearly you had to know that Dick was in the wrong and that he had tried to kill me. What the hell is wrong with you that you thought it was ok to beat me senseless?!” He was furious and Billy whimpered in his sleep. He forced himself to calm back down before he woke his pup up.

“I was a drunk and I was almost never sober back then. I listened to the guys down at the garage that told me that you must have been an awful Omega and that Dick Roman had to punish you like he did in order to try and keep you in place. They tried to talk me into selling you again, to a different Alpha, but I was afraid to after all of the media attention. Then you went and sued Dick Roman, and won. I never saw that coming, especially in Kansas of all places. You found the one liberal judge that supported Omega rights, is what you did. And I know I fucked up with Sam too. I spent so many years drunk that I forgot how to be a proper Alpha, and how to take care of my family in the way that they needed, and for that I am truly sorry.”

“You forgot how to be a father and a human being. Screw that you’re an Alpha. You couldn’t even be civil to us! It was a relief when Dean came back and took me away. It was the happiest day in my life when I got the hell out of Kansas and away from you!” Sam spat. John simply looked at him, a solemn expression on his face.

“Why do you think I didn’t go after you? I knew you were better off with Dean.”

“And what, now you suddenly have a change of heart? Now you realize that your behavior was wrong?” Dean demanded, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

“No son, I figured that out years ago. I’ve been eaten alive by guilt and anger at myself since the day Mary died. It’s no excuse, it’s just a pathetic attempt to explain how I acted. I don’t expect either of you to forgive me, I don’t deserve to be forgiven, but I thought that since I couldn’t make up for how I treated you boys when you were pups, I could at least tell you what I knew about Dick Roman. But I haven’t told you the worst part yet.”

The sound of a key in the front door gave John pause and they all turned to see Castiel walk in. He sniffed the air, smelling more anger than anything, and his eyes narrowed.

“It’s alright Cas, really.” Dean said softly. Castiel closed the door and slowly walked over to the couch. John stood up and nodded curtly.

“I’m sure you already know who I am, but the name’s John Winchester.” He offered a hand, not sure Castiel would take it. Castiel looked at Dean who gave him a small smile and nodded. He then took the other Alpha’s hand and shook it. 

“Castiel Novak. May I ask what you are doing here John?”

“Uh, yeah, I came with news about something I overheard Dick Roman’s men talking about when they had me in that warehouse.”

This peaked Castiel’s interest. He nodded for John to sit back down before walking around the back of the couch to stand behind Dean. He put a hand on his shoulder and Dean reached up to hold it.

“Cas already knows about the medicine, so just tell us what you were about to say.” Dean prompted. John nodded and glanced up at Castiel who simply stared back. 

“Ok, well, the men were talking with one another. I guess they were communicating with someone back at Dick’s house. Dick’s people apparently aren’t good at keeping secrets as he thinks they are, and I overheard some sick plan to kill your Alpha here so he can take you as his mate. Apparently it was his intention to kill his wife all along and take you as his mate. I’m guessing the fact that Castiel here is actually your true mate and not just your mate complicated things.”

Dean looked up at Castiel who was frowning deeply. Castiel wasn’t surprised by the fact that Dick Roman wanted him dead, that was old news. But the idea that he had been planning his wife’s murder all along so that he could force Dean into being his mate? What kind of sick son of a bitch WAS Dick Roman?!

“You’re certain that this is what you heard?” He asked, careful to keep his scent and tone neutral. There was no need to frighten his mate or brother in law unnecessarily. 

“I have excellent hearing, and they thought I was unconscious, so I used that to my benefit.” John replied. There was nothing in his scent to allude to the possibility that he was lying. 

“He’ll kill me for sure now. He’ll see it as another slap in the face!” Dean cried. Castiel squeezed his husband’s hand and placed a kiss to his temple to sooth him.

“No, he won’t because he’s not getting anywhere near you.” 

“Why would you say that Dean?” John asked, noting the panic in his son’s eyes.

“Because Dean is pregnant. Dick Roman already tried to kill Billy. He won’t wait for this pup to be born, he’ll just kill them both if he gets the opportunity.” Castiel explained. John fell back against the couch cushions, and stared at the blank TV screen in front of him. He had been an absolutely shitty father and he was useless as a grandfather, but he didn’t want to see his son or grandpup killed.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked, turning to look at his son. Dean was surprised by his father addressing him directly rather than directing the question to Castiel.

“I-I don’t know. Cas wants us to leave, but I can’t just leave Sam or the rest of my family behind.” Dean held his breath once the words had slipped from his mouth but John just dismissed them.

“And you shouldn’t have to run. Once you figure out what you plan to do, you just let me know what I can do to help. I want this son of a bitch dead.” There was venom in John’s voice and Dean cringed back from it. It brought back too many memories of drunken nights when Dean became the sole focus of his father’s rage. Castiel noticed though and placed his other hand against the shoulder on which Billy was sleeping, hugging him slightly from behind. It was comforting and he was able to relax again.

“I need to make a few phone calls but once I know something, we’ll contact you to let you know if you can help.” Castiel told him. John nodded and stood up. 

“Dean, Sam, I know there is not an apology in the world that will make up for what I did to you boys, and I don’t blame you for hating me. Hell, I hate myself. But know this, I got the drinking under control after you sent me to rehab. I’ve been clean and sober going on five years now. I hold down a job and…I’m seeing a nice lady. Well, I was until I up and disappeared on her like I did. I still have to explain that one to her. I want you to know that I don’t expect your forgiveness, and honestly? I don’t feel that I deserve it, but my view on Omegas has changed. I realized that I don’t have to think like my father. I’m my own person, and I don’t agree with that way of thinking any longer. I wish you both luck in your lives, and thank you Dean, for everything you’ve done for me the last few years. Especially when I didn’t deserve it. You’re a better man than I’ve ever been. I see that now. I’ll be going. It was nice to meet you Cas. You take good care of my boy, ya hear? And you let him take care of you too.” 

John shook Castiel’s hand one more time before he started for the door. Castiel followed him. At the door John turned back to look at him.

“You…love Dean, right? It’s not just a mating, you truly love him?” He asked.

“I love him with every ounce of my being. Dean is the other half of my soul. You don’t have to worry about how I feel towards him. I would never, ever hurt him.” Castiel replied.

“I thought that was the case. Dean wouldn’t let any Alpha near him if he didn’t think they were a good person. He’s a better judge of character than I ever was. Congratulations on both your pups. You do everything you can to keep them and Dean safe.”

Before Castiel could respond to that John opened the door and left. Once Castiel had closed the door behind him he turned around to look at his mate and brother in law.

“How are you feeling about his visit?”

Dean shrugged. “I was pissed at first but now I’m just kind of numb. Everything that Dick Roman has done…it’s made me so very tired. I don’t know how I’m supposed to even react anymore.”

Castiel crossed the room and carefully lifted Billy from his husband’s arms, handing the sleeping pup off to Sam who carried him to the bedroom. He then sat down on the couch and pulled Dean into his arms.

“I’ll tell you how I feel. I’m pissed off for the both of us, but I’m also scared out of my mind. It’s not that he wants me dead, I knew that already, but the idea that he wants you as his mate? And that he wants to take you by force? That is so archaic and ridiculous that I have half a mind to hunt the fucker down right this second and rip his throat out with my teeth. He’s not getting near you baby, you hear me? I’m calling Fergus and telling him what John said, and then we’ll go from there. I think it could be to our benefit that Dick Roman’s people hate him so much. I can’t imagine they want to remain loyal to him after what he did to Amelia.”

Dean snuggled closer to his mate and listened as he spoke. He hadn’t been completely truthful when he had said he was numb. No, that wasn’t exactly an accurate description. Deep down he had this sense of dread that he just couldn’t shake. Something bad was bound to happen, it always did when Dick Roman was involved. Though he wasn’t one for praying, he did so now, praying that if there was a deity in the heavens above watching over them, that they would be protected from Dick Roman. And that once and for all the bastard would die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what did you think? Yeah, you might still hate John. And it's ok if you do. The boys aren't forgiving him, but Cas is one that pushes for forgiveness, so he want Dean to move past all of that. Or he may decide John's an assbutt. We'll see how I feel about that tomorrow...
> 
> I do hope you like the chapter though!


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick gives the order to take Castiel out and bring Dean back.
> 
> Castiel speaks with Fergus about his current plan. Later he has an intimate conversation with his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a bit longer to get this chapter finished. I've been back and forth between grocery shopping, drying clothes at the laundromat (my daughter busted my dryer), and trips to and from seeing my mom. They did not do the psych eval today like they had said they would, and my mom didn't seem to remember doing any therapy today, so I don't know if she's still resisting it or not. In my spare moments I've been writing. I'm sorry this is a shorter chapter, but we're getting there! I hope you guys like this chapter. I'll try to get another one out tomorrow before I start work.

“John Winchester left Kansas. Drove to Illinois.” Foster announced. Dick Roman frowned up at the man.

“Presumably to see the sons that he is not on speaking terms with?”

Foster nodded. “Yes sir. We know he spoke to at least Sam Winchester as that’s the apartment building he went to. We also received word on something you’re really not going to like.” The man, big as he was, fidgeted nervously in the presence of Dick Roman.

“Spit it out man.” Dick snapped.

“Uh, it would appear that Dean Novak’s heat is over already.”

Dick sighed in irritation. Of course he had missed it yet AGAIN.

“There’s more news sir.” Foster continued. “It ended abruptly about a day in.”

Dick Roman looked up sharply, his eyes narrowing. 

“Are you telling me that bastard Castiel got him pregnant AGAIN?!”

Foster held his ground, only flinching slightly at his employer’s harsh words. “It has not yet been confirmed…”

“It doesn’t need to be confirmed you idiot! There are only two things that will abruptly halt a heat, pregnancy or hormone inhibitors, and an Omega can’t take those while nursing, so clearly he’s pregnant! That pup should be MINE!” Dick slammed his fist down on the desk and then winced as a sharp pain ripped through his chest. He slumped forward in his seat and clutched at his chest. This entire thing had been botched, almost from the get go. First, Dean was never supposed to be with any Alphas, let alone meet and mate with his damn true mate. And what the hell was that sacrificing crap his wife had done? Amelia wasn’t supposed to die until the drug had finished all of its testing phases and they were sure no pain would come to the surviving mate. This drug was still in the third stage of testing and had some bugs in it. Like the blinding chest pains that got even worst at even the slightest elevation of his heart rate. 

When the pain faded he looked up again.

“I’ll get rid of that pup. I’ll get rid of both pups. Dean is only going to care for MY pups. I want him here by the end of the month, otherwise it becomes too risky to get rid of the pup safely. I don’t want to risk his ability to reproduce.”

Foster frowned, not caring if his employer saw. The idea that this man cared so little for Dean Novak’s well-being, and saw the lives of the man’s family as utterly disposable was disgusting. 

“So go arrange it and stop wasting my time!” Dick roared. Foster nodded curtly and turned to leave. He couldn’t get away fast enough.

 

“I have a connection inside of Roman Enterprise that gave me the specifics on that drug. It’s a clever invention, even if I do say so myself. It is a chemical inhibitor. It is processed in the brain and heart, where the chemicals that link true mates together are produced. One mate essentially must be given at least one dose before their mate dies. It was supposedly invented as a means for mates whose mates are dying from terminal illnesses so that they can survive the trauma. Of course we know the real reason it was invented. My source says Roman ordered the research for it more than ten years ago but he pushed hard for the testing to get sped along approximately a year and a half ago. Right about the time Dean met you. In other words he was spying on Dean the entire time but learning that he had let you claim him tipped the scales and he sped up his timetable to get the drug read for human use, even if it still has glitches.” 

Fergus had finally called three days later to explain what he had thus far learned.

“What do you mean by glitches?” Castiel asked.

“Well, it causes excruciating pain to the surviving mate until the chemicals in the brain drop to non-life threatening levels. So somewhere Dick Roman is sitting around in horrible pain.” Fergus replied.

“He needs to be dead!” Castiel said angrily.

“We’re working on that mate. I’ve…recruited several of his men. Apparently loyalty is not all that it’s chalked up to be when your employer is Dick Roman.”

Castiel was pacing around the living room, anxious and stressed out, feeling like they were just waiting for Dick to attack.

“I would say it’s fair to guess that he is already aware that Dean is expecting your second child.” Fergus said.

“What?! How-” They had told no one, except Sam. And John Winchester. Sudden dark thoughts filled Castiel’s head about his father in law. Was John a spy? He hated to think that of the man when he’d seemed so sincere about trying to change. And there had been nothing in his scent to alert him that the man had been lying.

“Darling, I know everything, remember? Yes, his men are watching you, but so are mine. I heard John Winchester paid you a visit. He’s a fairly innocent bloke in all of this. He was followed to the building and right up to your door in fact. I believe they’ve been monitoring Dean’s heat since it was rather obvious that he was in it when we last spoke with our dear friend Dick.”

Castiel sighed and glanced towards the bedroom door where his husband and son slept. This stress wasn’t good for Dean. If Dick suspected Dean was pregnant, what would he plan to do to their unborn pup? The thought chilled him to his very core.

“Please tell me you’re moving faster this time. I don’t think Dick is going to wait for very long to come after us. Dean had a thought. What if we drew the attention of the media? Used them as sort of a cocoon to keep Dick Roman at bay. Do you think it could work?” 

Fergus was quite for a long time as he mulled over the question. “It…might. Or it could backfire horribly. You would need to be very careful. And it could draw attention to me and my men. I have a man on the inside that is going to switch out Dick Roman’s medication. Hopefully the missed dose will be enough to stop his heart and end this once and for all. Let me try that before we attempt anything further.”

Castiel growled in frustration, increasing the speed with which he was pacing the living room. His own stress levels were reaching a critical level and he was about ready to snap. He NEEDED to keep Dean and Billy safe, and he couldn’t do it sitting here in this dinky apartment.

“Do it fast Fergus, cause if it doesn’t work, I will march into Roman Enterprise and put a bullet in his head myself.”

He didn’t wait for a response. He hung up and stuck the phone back in his pocket. In the other room he could hear soft snuffling sounds that told him Billy was awake and most likely nursing, which meant Dean was awake too. He made his way to the bedroom and pushed the door open. Green eyes blinked against the light pouring in from the living room, locking on Castiel’s blue ones.

“Hey, who were you talking to?” Dean asked softly.

“Fergus. He was just updating me. I am convinced that government attempts at assassinations are much too subtle. Whatever happened to a sniper on a rooftop or a strategically placed pipe bomb? Why is it so difficult to kill Dick Roman?” Castiel groaned in irritation. Dean patted the bed next to him.

“Come here baby. Lie down with me for a bit.” 

Castiel did as his husband asked, turning on his side and snuggling against Dean’s back. He looked over his mate’s shoulder at their pup who was wide awake and nursing like his father’s milk was going out of style.

“Sure has an appetite, doesn’t he.” Castiel mused.

“He’s a little piggy.” Dean said, and smiled warmly down at his pup. “I honestly can’t get over how much he looks like you.”

Castiel kissed Dean’s shoulder. “I hope the next one looks like you.” He slid a hand over Dean’s hip and down across his belly. The swell that would soon be there was something he was genuinely looking forward to.

“I don’t care what it looks like as long as it’s healthy. Besides, I think we make pretty cute kids.” Dean turned a bit so Castiel could see the huge smile on his face. That was definitely something he agreed with.

“That we do.” Dean sighed as his mate left tiny kisses on his neck and shoulder. It wasn’t long before Billy began to drift off and Dean was able to pull his nipple free from the pup’s mouth.

“Can I ask you something Cas?” He asked as Castiel got up to move Billy from the bed to the bassinet he had reluctantly gone back to the house to retrieve yesterday.

“Anything darling, you know I’ll answer any questions you have.” Castiel replied.

Dean had pulled his shirt down and rolled onto his back. Castiel could see his mate fidgeting with the hem of his shirt nervously. He climbed back into the bed and pulled Dean into his arms.

“What is your question?”

“Well…I was talking with Sam, and uh, he told me something, and it kind of got me wondering.”

“About?” Castiel prompted him to continue.

“He told me about the first time he mated with Madison.” Castiel could feel how tense Dean was in his arms. 

“So…you and your brother are swapping sex stories?” Castiel teased. Dean blushed so hard that even in the dim light the Alpha could see it.

“No! It wasn’t like that. He just said that, uh, she let him, uh, enter…her.” 

Castiel had been rubbing Dean’s arm reassuringly but now he stilled. Madison had let Sam mate her rather than the other way around?

“I’m sorry I brought it up. Just forget I said anything.” Dean said quickly. He nuzzled into Castiel’s neck, needing the reassurance that he hadn’t just angered his mate. Castiel just chuckled and resumed his gentle caresses.

“Honey, I’m not upset. I was just thinking. I’m impressed she did that for their first time. It’s a serious show of submission for an Alpha to allow an Omega to do that. She must truly trust him and love him. What I’m wondering is why did you bring it up? I still haven’t heard your question.”

Dean pulled away, turning onto his side and putting his back to his mate. “Never mind. It’s nothing.”

Castiel wondered if it was the hormones already beginning to affect his mate, but he sensed there was more embarrassment than anything that was causing Dean to shy away from asking the question that he knew Dean wanted to ask. He had already figured out what Dean wanted to know and he felt it would be torture to tease it out of him. He pressed kisses to his mate’s back and nibbled lightly at his mating mark.

“You don’t have to ask, I already know your question. Is it something you wanted to try? I love you and trust you completely Dean, so of course we can do that.”

Dean turned onto his back and looked up at the Alpha, his expression a mixture of surprise and excitement.

“Really?”

Castiel smiled and kissed him. “Of course. Besides, it’s actually been on my mind for a while now. The idea of you taking me is a turn on. You’re very well endowed Dean, and thinking about you inside me…” He moaned and rutted gently against his mate as he reached down to rub Dean through his boxers, eliciting a moan from the Omega. They kissed, slowly, neither genuinely looking for sex in that moment, but needing to feel the warmth of the other person’s body against their own.

“But as much as I want to do that, I think we need to be done with Dick Roman first. I can’t think straight, I’m so worried about you and Billy. I just want this over with already.” He pulled Dean closer and they lay cuddled against one another, each lost in their own thoughts before the silence was eventually broken.

“What plan does Fergus actually have this time?” Dean asked.

“He plans to have someone change out that medication Dick is taking to break the true mate bond. He thinks if Dick misses a dose it will kill him. Personally I think someone just needs to put a bullet in the bastard’s head.” Castiel couldn’t keep the anger he felt out of his voice, or his scent for that matter. Dean understood his mate’s frustration. He felt it too.

“He better hurry. I have a bad feeling Dick isn’t going to wait as long this time.” Dean said. He pressed closer until his chest was flush against Castiel’s and leaned his head against his mate’s chest.

Castiel didn’t want to scare Dean by telling him what Fergus had told him about knowing he was already pregnant. The last thing he wanted to do was cause complications and risk losing his mate or his pup. No, they would just have to hope that this time Fergus was successful at getting rid of Dick Roman. In the meantime he had brought a couple of other things from their house over here to the apartment along with the bassinet, both of which would put a sizeable hole in Dick Roman’s egotistical head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Fergus has a plan. Who exactly is his inside man? It clearly has to be someone close enough to him to be able to swap the meds...


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg arrives for what Castiel thinks is a final visit before she returns to Italy, but instead she takes them out of the apartment and back to Crowley's estate.
> 
> There are traitors amongst the ranks at Roman Enterprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here my lovelies, another chapter. Suspense is building, I hope you all have your seatbelts pulled tight still!

“Clarence, do NOT argue with me. It’s not safe here, they know you’re here and Dick Roman has put a hit on you. You and your family are coming back to the estate with me. It’s safe there and Roman’s men cannot get in.” 

Meg was as hard headed as he was and sometimes it frustrated Castiel to no end. He didn’t want to go back to Fergus’ estate, but it chilled him thinking that Dick Roman had ordered a hit on him specifically. Would someone sneak into the apartment in the middle of the night and put a bullet in his head while he slept or would he survive long enough for that drug to be forced down Dean’s throat first? When Meg showed up this morning he thought she was just swinging by for a visit before she flew home, but no, here she was demanding that he go back to her father’s. Stubborn as he was, he knew she was right.

“Fine! If that’s what it will take to keep my family safe, I’ll do it.” He crossed his arms and frowned deeply. Dean who had been standing beside him listening to the entire exchange placed a hand on his husband’s arm.

“It really is babe. I can’t lose you Cas, and Dick Roman is determined to take you away from me. Pill or no pill, I’d die without you.” He said softly.

Castiel turned to see there were tears in his husband’s eyes. He cupped Dean’s face gently in his hands. “No, you’re not losing me sweetheart, we’ll pack up and go right now. Hurry and get Billy ready, ok?” Dean nodded and went back to the bedroom to do as asked.

“Wow, what you and Dean have…man, I’d love to have that. He’s a great guy, you’re really lucky to have not only found your true mate but to have found one as loving as Dean is. Not everyone is so blessed.” Meg said, humbled by the interaction she had just witnessed between her friend and his mate. Castiel smiled. He knew how truly blessed he was. With Meg’s help he packed up the meager belongings they had here with them and grabbed the guns he had brought with as well. No way was he leaving those behind. Meg raised an eyebrow at the sight of them but said nothing. It was only a few minutes later that they were packed and ready to leave. 

“Wait, what about Sam?” Dean asked.

“Sam is safe for now. Dick doesn’t seem determined to kill your extended family, just your mate and your pup now. So we need to move you guys now. My father has men watching the building from all sides, plus there are three inside as well. Roman’s men aren’t getting near your brother.”

Meg and two men that Castiel recognized led them down the hall to Sam’s apartment where Dean insisted on being allowed to say goodbye to his brother. Sam cried but he understood why Dean and Castiel had to leave. Dean was just grateful Madison was there to console Sam. He had tears in his own eyes as he climbed into the backseat of the SUV with Billy in his arms and Castiel pressed close against him.

“We’re being followed.” The man driving announced after looking into his side view mirrors a half dozen times. Meg turned in her seat next to him to look out her own mirror.

“Shit.” She hissed.

“Roman’s men?” Castiel asked.

“Yes. I’m calling my father.” Meg pulled her phone out and dialed her father’s number, quickly explaining their current situation. She listened to the instructions he gave her and said a quick goodbye before tucking the phone away again.

“Drive three blocks and hang a right. My father has men positioned there and they will deal with this.” Meg told the driver. He gave a short nod and did as instructed. They were met by an SUV identical to the one they were currently in. Meg motioned towards an open garage door to their right.

“Quick, pull in there.” The driver pulled in and the door slid shut. Meg and the driver jumped from the truck.

“I have an idea of what my father has planned but honestly? I want to see it for myself. Sit tight, you probably don’t want to see this, and we can’t afford for your pup to wake up.” Meg said to Castiel and Dean before closing her door and following the driver out of the garage. Castiel looked at his mate who was sitting with wide eyes directed at the back of the seat in front of them.

“They ambushed them. Decoy vehicle. When Roman’s men come around the corner, they’re going to kill them.” Dean said softly. 

“I figured that was it. I was trying not to think about that too much.” Castiel grimaced and looked back towards the door. 

“Do you have any other colorful friends I should be concerned about?” Dean asked finally turning to look at him.

“Hey, to be fair, Meg was a normal kid, just like me. I may or may not know several NFL football players, and an actor, though that one I don’t think technically classifies as a friendship. He just really likes my cupcakes.” Castiel replied.

Dean tried not to smile and failed, settling for rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Castiel pulled him closer and kissed his cheek. In Dean’s arms Billy began to fuss. Quickly he put the pup to his breast and he settled down.

“I’m glad that was an easy fix. I thought he’d need a diaper change or that he had gas.” Dean sighed, relieved.

Castiel checked Billy’s diaper. “He does need a diaper change. Hopefully we can get through this before we are forced to change it.”

The sound of slamming doors echoed through the garage and they heard Meg shouting. A few minutes later the door through which Meg and the driver had exited opened and they returned. The look on her face was grim and she slid silently into the passenger seat.

“Meg?” Castiel asked. He reached out to touch his friend’s shoulder but she just looked up at him with haunted eyes. The driver started the truck again and the overhead door slid up. As they backed out Castiel caught a glimpse of bodies lying on the ground. He immediately wished he hadn’t looked. 

The drive back to the Crowley estate was uneventful, the current threat now gone, and once they were parked Meg exited the truck and disappeared.

“Once we’re settled I’m going to find her and make sure she’s ok.” Castiel told his mate.

“I think she’s traumatized. She should have stayed in the truck with us, she’s not like her father. She’s not as hard.” Dean said as they climbed the stairs to the second floor.

They were both glad to see the bassinet was still there and while Castiel put away their meager belongings, Dean changed the pup and set him down in the bassinet.

“I’ll go find her. Will you be alright?” Castiel asked as he pulled Dean close.

“Yeah. I’m sure I can find something to do.” Dean replied.

“I’ll find you in a few.” He kissed Dean once before letting him go and leaving the room. Dean lifted the basket part of the bassinet off it’s base and exited the room. 

Down on the first flood Dean made his way towards the computer room they’d been in only a few days earlier and he looked up in surprise when a familiar head of red hair came bouncing out.

“Charlie?” 

She looked up with surprise on her face that quickly faded to concern.

“Dean, you’re back?”

“No one told you? And what are you still doing here?” He asked.

“I’m sort of seeing Tess. And Fergus offered me a better paying job than I had before doing something I actually love doing.” She replied, her cheerful demeanor returning.

“Oh, that’s good then, I’m happy for you.” And he genuinely was. 

“But why are you back here Dean? Is Cas back too? Sam?” She looked around but Dean was alone.

“Dick isn’t dead.” He replied.

“I know that. Fergus is working on fixing that though.” She said.

“He put a hit on Cas. So we’re back here for now.” Dean explained.

“And Sam? Is he going to be ok?”

“There’s a detail on the apartment. He’s fine and his mate is there too.”

Charlie’s eyes widened. “What have I been missing?! Mate?! He LET someone claim him?!”

Dean chuckled. “Oh, it gets better than that, Sam is pregnant too.”

Charlie’s jaw actually dropped at that. “I’m going to be an aunt again!” She cried. Dean burst out laughing causing Billy to whimper and start crying. Charlie reached into the basket and picked him up. A few gentle touches as she rocked him and he settled back down.

“I’m pregnant too Charlie.” Dean said softly once Billy was sleeping again.

“No way! Omg! So many pups!” She gushed. Dean couldn’t help the dopey smile on his face. 

“Well, Cas and I do want a big family.”

“And you’re wasting no time getting started on it.” She joked. She laid Billy back in the basket and tucked his blanket around him.

“I hope one of you has a little girl.”

“Me too.” Dean replied wistfully.

“So where’s Cas anyway?” She asked.

“Meg was upset. She…saw something, and it bothered her a lot so he’s making sure she’s ok.”

Charlie’s expression darkened. She had a pretty good idea what the woman had seen. And it had to be worse to witness in person than just on a computer monitor. 

“Oh.”

“So I’m trying to find something interesting to do in this place in the meantime.” He said. 

“How about some Legend of Zelda? I bet I can still kick your ass.” Charlie said.

“You’re on!”

 

Foster had the new reports on Dean Novak and he knew his boss was not going to like them. He hurried down the hall to Dick’s office and knocked. With any luck his medication had failed and the guy would be lying face down, dead at his desk. But that was not his kind of luck.

“Come in.” A hoarse voice called out. Foster opened the door and stepped inside.

“Tell me Castiel Novak is dead.” Dick said immediately. The man did not look good at all. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin was sallow. He had an almost permanent grimace on his face now as he rubbed at his chest. Foster’s hesitation to respond in the positive made Dick scowl.

“How did you screw up this time?” 

“We sent men to take care of him and to bring Dean back here, except…” Foster looked nervously at the door. He just wanted to escape right now.

“Except what?!” Dick demanded, and immediately clutched at his chest. “What happened?!”

“Fergus Crowley intervened. He removed the Novaks from the building altogether.” Foster replied quickly. For a long time Dick just stared at him.

“You have got to fucking be kidding me. That pompous little Brit that was there the day Amelia died?”

“Actually sir, he’s Scottish.” Foster corrected. Immediately he wished he’d kept his mouth shut for Dick Roman’s eyes narrowed and his fangs elongated.

“Bastard spoke with an English accent, I’m not deaf! And I don’t fucking care where he’s from! Why in the hell is he protecting Dean Winchester?!” Again Dick clutched at his chest as the pain magnified tenfold. He fell back in his chair and let out a choked sob. He silently cursed Amelia, wishing he could have had the pleasure of tearing her apart himself limb by limb for causing him this kind of pain. At first the pain had started to ease up like the doctors had told him it would, but these last couple of days it was only getting worse. He refused to let this on to his men though.

“Is the press conference set?” He asked when the pain had subsided enough to let him speak.

“It is sir.” Foster confirmed.

“Good. I expect to have Dean here by that time.”

“But sir…we don’t know where Crowley took them.” 

Dick leveled the man with a glare so hard it gave Foster goosebumps.

“Then you will find them, do you understand me?”

“Yes sir.” Foster gave a curt nod and Dick waved him out. Once outside of the room he dared to release the breathe he had been holding in. A familiar face was approaching and he motioned for the man to follow him away from Dick’s office. They walked in silence out of the house and to the far end of the gardens, where the cameras and microphones did not reach.

“So? Any news?” The man asked. Foster sighed heavily as he sat down on one of the stone benches that surrounded the little duck filled pond in front of them.

“He’s getting worse, but he’s trying to hide it.”

The man nodded and sat down next to him.

“I did as instructed. I spoke about the drug in the presence of John Winchester. I understand he did go to his sons and tell them, so they know.” 

Foster looked over at the man. “You did good Victor, but knowledge about the drug is not enough. And he still wants Dean Winchester. I don’t get it, he can have anyone in the entire world, but he won’t get his damn mind off of Dean. I can’t, in good conscience, allow him to destroy that poor man’s life. Do you know he’s expecting another pup?”

Victor’s eyebrows rose but he didn’t speak. He simply shook his head.

“Well he is, and Dick wants the pregnancy terminated. He wants Dean here before the press conference Monday.” Foster said, heaving another heavy sigh.

“Then before Monday, Dick needs to be dead.” Victor said. Foster couldn’t help but agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like you didn't all suspect Foster all along. While he's not necessarily the spy, he does not agree with Dick's agenda and has turned against him.
> 
> Yes, they deliberately used John Winchester. There's more coming, I just hope it lives up to everyone's standards!


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg is troubled by what she saw and Castiel goes to comfort her. He didn't anticipate the revelation she was going to spring on him.
> 
> Dean reconnects a bit with Charlie over video games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are your seatbelts tight? Do you have your trays locked in their upright position? Good...
> 
>  
> 
> On a good note? So I was offered another position on another account within my company. Today I did the interview and got the job, so I won't be out of a job after all. Yay! And I get to continue to work from home. I'm so stoked about that! It is a pay cut unfortunately, but that's outweighed by the fact that I get to keep working from home. Plus now I'll have a day shift. I've worked nights for close to 3 years now so THAT'S going to be an interesting change! This account closes on May 31st, so as of June 1st, I will be not working. Training for the new account starts June 29th, so during that month I'm off I plan to do a total overhaul cleaning of my house, finish editing the books I'm intending to publish, and finish the new book I started writing. I'm a busy littie beaver!

Castiel found Meg in what looked to be a sunroom off the kitchen. She was alone, sitting in an overstuffed, hideous, floral armchair, staring out across the vast expanse of grass that served as the backyard. The view was amazing however the smell of distress wafting off of his friend made it next to impossible to truly enjoy the view.

“Meg?” He spoke softly as he approached. So far she had not yet acknowledged him. Even when he reached out to touch her shoulder she didn’t immediately respond.

“Come on honey, talk to me.” He move to the armchair directly across from her and sat down. It was a long time before she finally spoke.

“Do you remember when we were kids? How I used to weave stories about the things I thought my dad did? I used to imagine him as a hero, rescuing people from hostage situations, or riding into war zones and killing the bad guys. I really had no concept of what exactly it was that my dad did. Until today. It’s like I knew…but not really. I was in denial. I can’t use that as an excuse anymore though.”

Cas reached out and took her hand. She turned to look at him, offering a sad little smile.

“Your dad, he’s doing a good thing. Dick Roman is a terrorist. He uses his money and power to control people, and just because he is an Alpha does not mean that he should get everything he wants. Meg, he want’s my husband! My mate! He tortured Dean when he was newly presented, starved him, beat him, kept him chained to a wall in a basement, pregnant and dying.”

“Dean was pregnant by Dick Roman?” She asked, the shock apparent in her voice and scent.

“He…lost the pup. His body was so malnourished it couldn’t survive. It’s why his ability to have Billy and nurture him, it means so very much. And Dick Roman wants to take that away from him because it’s not HIS pup. He wants to kill me and kill my son because we stand in the way of his sadistic idea of happiness. Do you know what things Dick has planned for Dean?”

She shook her head. “No, my father leaves me out of the loop on most things. Says it’s in my best interest not to know.”

“Dick Roman put the hit on me this time because he fully intends to kill me, kill both of my pups, and take Dean as his mate.” There was rage in Castiel’s voice and when his scent hit Meg she coughed slightly.

“Did you say pups?”

Castiel nodded. “Dean’s with pup again.”

Meg squeezed his hand. “He’ll kill your unborn pup too if he gets his hands on Dean. We can’t let that happen. Until Dick Roman is dead, you both are staying here where it’s safe.”

“We can’t stay here forever though Meg. We have lives, jobs, businesses to run. Our families need us. Do you know Gabriel finally found his true mate? They want to come back here but they can’t, it’s not safe. Neither of us can stand being away from our families like this. I’ve never in my entire life wished anyone dead but I do want Dick Roman dead. If I could, I’d do it myself. It’s the only way Dean, our pups, and me are going to be safe.”

He turned to look out over the lawn. A low mist was rolling in and in the distance he caught movement. His ears perked up and he listened. Meg caught the movement and followed his gaze.

“Those are our men, don’t worry. Dick Roman doesn’t even know this place exists. For all he knows we took you into a secret, underground bunker on Mars. Dick Roman’s men might not think twice of turning traitor on him but my father’s men do not do that. He pays them handsomely and treats them very well. You’re safe here.” 

Castiel relaxed a little. He turned to look at his friend once more. “How are you Meg? I was so upset when your father sent you away. I couldn’t call you, write to you, and you didn’t contact me. After what I’d done to save you too, it felt like a slap in the face. I understand now that you had issues, I just wish you hadn’t stayed away.”

Meg nodded. “I know. But I had to stay away. I…need to tell you something that only my father knows. No one else can know this, especially my son.”

Castiel leaned forward in his seat. “You know you can trust me. I’ve always kept anything you told me in absolute confidence.”

“You know how I was put into one of the sex rings? I was so high all the time I barely knew what was happening. I just knew there was sex, a lot of it, and I didn’t care who was it was with as long as I was getting my next hit. I’m ashamed of who I was back then, nothing but a worthless, drug addicted whore. I was moved between sex rings actually. The one you found me in? That was the third one I’d been in. I…ended up in Dick Roman’s inner circle. That’s where you found me.”

Castiel frowned. “You mean the ones he visited personally?”

“The very ones. Dick Roman…was a regular of mine near the end.”

“Meg. Are you telling me what I think you’re telling me?” He asked. She nodded.

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I’m telling you. My dad got a hold of Dick Roman’s DNA somehow, I honestly don’t even want to know, and, well, Matthew is his.” She lowered her eyes, ashamed to admit this, especially to Castiel after everything he had done to rescue her.

“Oh God…Oh, honey…” Castiel knelt in front of her chair and pulled her into his arms as the tears in her eyes began to spill.

“It was too late to abort the pup when I found out, and…I didn’t want to. Matthew was born with a lot of problems because of the drugs, but he’s a wonderful boy. He’s nothing at all like Dick. He’s a Beta.”

“He is definitely a wonderful young man, and Dick must never, ever know. Dean said he had a very low sperm count. Honestly? This surprises me, but it doesn’t matter. He’s never going to touch my mate and he’s never going to know about Matthew.” 

“He came to me a lot in the end. Seven days a week, sometimes three or four times a day. The fact that one sperm actually made it isn’t all that surprising.” She said.

Castiel held her until her tears dried up and she was able to calm down again. 

“I am so glad I have you back in my life again Clarence. You’re still the best friend a girl could ever have.”

“I missed you Meg. I look forward to, when all of this hell is over with, coming to visit you in Italy and meeting your mate and your pup.” He touched her cheek gently and she smiled.

“I’m going to go and find Dean. He’s stressed out over leaving Sam behind. Will you be alright?” He asked as he got to his feet.

“I’m much better now, thank you.” She offered him a smile that told him she was indeed going to be alright.

He left her still sitting in the sunroom, though her scent had changed to something warmer that exuded a calmness that pleased him. He didn’t like for her to be upset. Upstairs he checked in their room but Dean and the basket part of the bassinet were gone. Using his nose he followed the scent of his mate down to the foyer where it combined with another familiar scent.

“Charlie.” 

He spoke the name softly to himself, smiling knowing she was still here somewhere. The scents combined here and he followed them to the media room where Matthew had been when they’d first met him. Sure enough, there was his mate sitting in one recliner, Charlie in the one next to him. Matthew was sitting in one further down, playing a different video game on another game system. Dean’s head lifted when he caught his mate’s scent and he paused the game. He glanced over at Matthew before he spoke.

“Everything alright?”

Castiel nodded. “It is now.” He looked at the TV screen. “So…who’s winning?”

“I am of course.” Charlie announced. Across the room Matthew snickered.

“Hush now pup, I could still kick your butt.” She told him. He just grinned at her.

“Try it old lady!” 

Charlie’s jaw dropped and her eyes narrowed. “Oh….bring it pup!” 

Dean and Cas watched as Matthew turned off the game he was playing and moved to the chair next to Dean. He took the controller that was offered him and waited for Charlie to start a new game. Dean stood up, picking up the basket that had been sitting between his feet and walking over to his mate. For a few minutes they stood watching the interaction between Charlie and Matthew. Charlie was clearly kicking his butt.

“I’m tired, I need a nap.” Dean said as he started for the stairs.

“I’ll come with you. I’d rather not hear Charlie gloat when she kicks his butt.” Castiel laughed as he followed Dean up to their room. Once inside Cas closed the door and changed into a pair of roomy sweatpants. Dean stripped down to his boxers and after setting the basket back on the stand with Billy still sleeping soundly inside, he laid down in the bed. Castiel climbed in beside him and pulled him close.

“So Meg is alright?” Dean asked.

“She will be. It was a lot to deal with today. I think she’s been in denial all these years about what her dad really does. Today was a cold reminder.” Castiel sighed and pressed his forehead against the back of Dean’s neck. 

“Is Fergus even here? What is he doing?” 

“I have no idea. I’ll call him in a little bit, see if anything new is happening. It’s Friday. I doubt he’s off gallivanting around for the weekend.” Castiel replied.

“I know. I was just hoping for some news.” Dean sighed.

“Get some rest sweetheart, you need it.”

“I’m already getting tired pretty quick Cas. I think this might be a rougher pregnancy.” Dean turned a bit so he could meet his mate’s eye.

“When this is over we’ll call Inias and get you your vitamin prescription. In the meantime, sleep. You and our pup need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no one fell out of their seats. I did warn you.
> 
> So, Meg had big reasons for having her pup out of the country, and reasons for leaving her past behind. And Castiel has reasons for not telling Dean the truth of who Matthew's father really is. It really is better if Dean doesn't know.
> 
> Geez, sometimes I think I'd have a splendid career at creating television shows full of angst, exciting plots, shocking subplots, smut, and suspense. I should contact HBO...
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys, so here's your chapter for today.
> 
> Castiel notices Dean is getting tired very easily, and there is a change in his scent. He looks into it further.
> 
> Foster and Victor have a talk after Dick collapses at his desk. A plan is formulated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the statistics for real people with twins, but this is FICTIONAL, so I took some artistic leeway and played with it a bit. Twins are herditary in real life on the mother's side, but in my verse, it can come from both sides. Have fun with that!

It was early Saturday morning when they were awoken by knocking at their door. Billy whimpered in his bassinet and Castiel hurried to pick him up and hand him to Dean before he started to really wail. He then went to the door. When he cracked it open the last person he expected to see was Fergus standing there.

“The medication is being switched out this morning, but I’m getting reports of mutiny amongst the ranks. Roman’s right hand man is plotting against him as we speak. Apparently he’s the one that arranged for your father in law to learn about the drug and come tell you about that, and about Dick’s plan to claim your mate for himself. His name is Michael Foster. He was aided by a man named Victor Hendrickson. Victor is actually one of my men. Anyway, there is that press conference scheduled for Monday, the portray Dick as the grieving widow as he promotes his ridiculous miracle drug. From what I’m hearing though, it’s failing. His chest pains are only getting worse, not better. He has men scouring the entire state though for you and your mate. His plan is to have Dean in his possession by Sunday evening. He plans to rid Dean of the pup he’s carrying, inject him with that drug, kill you, and once Dean has recovered, IF he even recovers, to claim him and announce him as his new mate. Once mated there wouldn’t be a whole lot Dean could do against him, and it would make it easier for Dick to impregnate him. Of course he’s not going to be getting his hands on Dean, so hopefully the stress over not getting what he wants combined with the missed dose of his medication will be enough to cause cardiac arrest. If it is not, he will not be waking up Monday morning for that conference. I’ve already arranged for that as well.”

Castiel listened to everything Fergus had to say, nodding along so the man knew he was paying attention.

“What is this plan if the drug switch doesn’t work?” 

“There are exactly three men allowed into Dick’s inner chambers. He doesn’t even trust the majority of his own men. Foster is one of those men. Victor is working on him now, trying to convince him to sneak into Dick’s bedroom as he sleeps tomorrow night and inject him with a drug that will stop his heart. It should go unnoticed in an autopsy due to the fact that everyone around him knows he is having severe heart problems due to taking a drug not yet approved by the FDA. So, if his heart stops, I can arrange for the autopsy to overlook an extra needle mark in say, a foot.” Fergus shrugged as though assassinating corrupt men was nothing to get worked up over. It gave Castiel chills to hear the man be so nonchalant about it. Yes, he wanted Dick dead, but he expected more heat, more anger from the other man. Instead it just seemed more like a business transaction.

“You’re sure Foster will do it?” He asked.

“Considering what Victor said regarding the conversation they had yesterday? I believe so. There is still a contingency plan in case that backfires. That includes a bullet to the head courtesy of Victor should Foster decline the help us. There will be a higher death count if we have to go that route though.” Fergus replied.

Castiel felt the hairs on the back of his neck and turned to find Dean standing right behind him, bouncing Billy gently in his arms and listening to the entire conversation. The look on the Omega’s face was just daring him to tell him he couldn’t. He hadn’t planned on it. This saved him having to repeat the entire conversation. 

“But by tomorrow night Dick Roman absolutely WILL be dead?” Dean asked. Fergus eyed him for a moment before nodding.

“Yes, and this time we’re not leaving until we have absolute confirmation.”

Dean nodded. “I want to see pictures. I need to know that once and for all he is dead. And I don’t just mean one you stick him with that needle and his heart stops. I want to see his cold, lifeless body open on an autopsy table, after his shriveled heart is pulled from it and can’t possibly ever start beating again.”

“Dean…” Castiel was horrified by what his mate was asking but Dean pushed away the hand his husband tried to reach out and touch him with, his eyes never leaving Fergus’ face.

“Interesting request, but I’m sure it can be arranged if that’s what you really wish.”

“Yes, I really do. I need to know that he is dead.”

This time he let Castiel touch him, and he melted into his mate’s arms. Fergus sighed, seemingly bored by their display of affection.

“Alright then, I have some things to get in order before then. I shall see you this evening for supper I hope.” With that Fergus turned and left. Castiel shut the door behind him.

“Babe, that’s…morbid. Why do you need to see Dick Roman’s dead body like that?” Castiel asked as he guided his mate back to the bed and they sat down together.

“I need the closure Cas. I need to see him dead in a way where there’s absolutely no possibility of him coming back again. I need this, can’t you understand that?” He was desperate for Castiel to understand this.

“Yeah, ok, I get it. I need that too. We can’t be worrying and looking over our shoulders any longer. Whatever will bring you the peace you need my love, then I fully support it.” Castiel kissed his mate’s temple and nuzzled against his neck. He caught a whiff of something different in Dean’s scent.

“Babe, it’s awful early but I think I can smell the pup already.”

Dean sat up and looked at him. “That’s not possible! It’s been less than a week!”

Castiel pressed his nose against his mate’s neck again and took a deeper breath. It was there but so very faint he couldn’t make out exactly what it was, only that it was different.

“No, your scent has definitely changed, but it’s very, very subtle.”

“I wonder what that means.” Dean didn’t think a person’s scent changed that quickly. He needed to talk to Inias, and soon.

“I think I’m going to call Sam and see if Madison can smell anything on him since he’s right behind me by only a few days.” Dean grabbed his phone and dialed his brother. Sam picked up on the third ring.

“Dean? Are you ok?” There was panic in Sam’s voice that pained Dean to hear.

“Yeah, I’m fine, we’re all fine. Are you ok?” 

Sam sighed. “Yeah, a bit tired but then again I’m not exactly getting a whole lot of sleep lately.”

“I understand that one. Hey, is Madison around?” Dean asked.

“She’s right next to me, why?”

“Can I talk to her for just a second?” 

“Uh, ok.” 

Dean could hear them talking for a second and then she was on the line.

“Hi Dean, what’s up?” Madison greeted him.

“Hi, how are you? Is Sam doing ok? He needs to get sleep and eat well.” He said.

“I’m trying to get him to sleep more. He’s stubborn.” She said with a small laugh.

“Yeah, well, he’s a Winchester, it’s in our blood to be stubborn.” Dean joked. “But, I need to ask you to do me a quick favor. It won’t take but a second.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Can you scent Sam real quick? And I mean take a big whiff. Tell me if you smell any change in his scent yet.” He said.

“Oh, ok. Hold on.” Dean could hear her talking with Sam again, and then it got very quiet on the other end of the line. 

“I don’t think so, should I?” She said when she returned.

“No, you shouldn’t, not for another few weeks, but Cas just said he can smell a change in me. Could you ask Sam to contact Inias and ask him what that might mean? Sam knows who that is.”

“Sure. How are you feeling Dean? Are you doing ok?” She asked.

“I’m already feeling drained. I’m less than a week in, I shouldn’t feel tired all the time yet. Not for at least another three to four weeks.” He replied. Despite a good night’s sleep he was still tired.

“I’ll tell Sam now and once he talks to him I’ll have him call you back. Get plenty of rest Dean.” She told him.

“I will. Thank you Madison.”

He hung up and turned to Castiel. “Nothing yet. So it’s just me. You’re sure you smell something different?”

Castiel lifted Dean’s arm and scented along it, clear up to his elbow before burying his nose in the Omega’s neck again.

“Like I said before, it’s very subtle. I don’t think anyone except another Alpha would pick up on it, and I only smell it up around your neck where your scent glands are in greater numbers. I think I’ll see what I can find online about it, until Sam calls back.” 

Dean nodded. “Alright. I think I’m just going to rest in bed today. I’m really tired.”

Castiel frowned. “I’ll bring you up some breakfast, alright?” Dean nodded.

Castiel dressed and went down to the kitchen. It was empty so he set about making breakfast for himself and his mate. He was humming softly to himself as he made omelets when Charlie walked in.

“I knew I smelled food. Whatcha making?” She peeked over his shoulder and grimaced.

“Ick, eggs.”

“Dean is tired, wants to stay in bed but he needs the protein.” Castiel explained.

“Tired? As in pregnancy tired?” 

“I think so. I can smell a very subtle change in his scent already. Once I feed him I’m going to see what I can find out about it. We didn’t notice a change in his scent with Billy until he was more than a month along.” He flipped the omelet onto a plate and turned the stove off. 

“Could maybe he the fact that it’s his second pup.” She suggested, shrugging her shoulders. She really had no idea, it was just a shot in the dark.

“What could be about a second pup?” They both turned to see Tess coming in the room.

“Dean’s pregnant, remember? But Cas here says he can smell something different in Dean’s scent already, and it’s only been a few days.” Charlie explained. Tess had grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the counter and was chewing a piece as she thought about it.

“Do either of you have a history of multiple births in your families?” She asked once she had swallowed it down.

“Uh…my mom was a twin.” Castiel replied. He was trying to think, had Dean ever mentioned anyone having twins in his family?

“I don’t know about Dean though.”

“Hmm. It’s usually passed along maternally, but seeing as how you got him pregnant on his first heat after having a pup it sounds like he might have dropped more than one egg. I’m by no means a doctor but my sister is an RN that specializes in obstetrics. She deals with births and pregnancies all the time. I seem to remember her saying that the mother, or in this case just pregnant Omega will get tired very early on and stay tired for most of the pregnancy, but they also start to experience hormonal changes earlier on and form a bump within the first two months. Honestly though? You’ll need to check with your doctor or midwife to be absolutely sure, and only an ultrasound will determine for sure. Twins or not, an ultrasound won’t even do you any good til around eight weeks anyway.”

“Thank you. We’re contacting our midwife via his brother right now so we’re hoping he will have some more information on it. But if what you said is true, then I’m glad for the early heads up. It won’t be a surprise later on.” He picked up the two plates and started to leave before deciding he had another question.

“Hey Tess?”

“Yes?”

“What are the chances of his brother having twins after coming off suppressants for the first time in fifteen years?” He asked.

“Oh, well, that depends. If twins run in the family it could be a fair chance. If not, then most likely a single birth. Suppressants can sometimes stop egg production even with a heat, but that’s rare, but if the heat stops abruptly early on, it means they’re pregnant.”

“Thank you.” He nodded to both ladies before taking the plates up to the bedroom. Dean sat up in bed with a smile when he saw the food.

“So I had a talk with Tess downstairs.” Castiel said as he handed one of the plates to Dean and watched him take his first bite.

“This is so good babe, no one makes omelets as good as you. What did you talk about?”

Castiel cut a piece of his own omelet but didn’t make a move to eat it right away. Instead he turned to look at his mate.

“Her sister is an obstetrics nurse and we were talking about why your scent would be changing so soon.”

Dean lowered his fork and waited for Castiel to continue.

“So, her theory was that you might have dropped two or more eggs during this last heat.” Castiel watched his mate, waiting for his words to click.

“Wait, I might be having twins?” Dean gaped. Castiel nodded. “Or possibly even more than that.”

“Oh shit!” Dean sat up, food forgotten and jumped up from the bed. Castiel barely managed to catch the plate before it fell. Dean was pacing, one hand in his mouth, the nails being chewed on, the other rubbing circles over his belly. Castiel set both plates on the nightstand and went to Dean, pulling him into his arms.

“Honey, are there any instances of twins in your family? Or multiple births?” He asked.

“My aunt on my dad’s side has three sets of twins, uh, my uncle on my mom’s side, I think he was a twin but his twin didn’t survive infancy.” Dean was thinking hard. He knew there were more in his extended family but he wasn’t sure how pertinent that was to his situation.

“And my mother is a twin.” Castiel said.

“Cas, I can’t! Twins? What if there are three or four in there? I’ll die!” Dean was shaking in his arms and it took every ounce of willpower not to let his mate’s fear bleed into his own emotions.

“No darling, you won’t. You’ll do fine and I will be with you every step of the way. Let’s not jump to conclusions until we talk with Inias, alright? And after we get an ultrasound.”

It took a long time before he got Dean to calm down and when he did the Omega became suddenly exhausted. He guided the man back to bed where Dean curled up on his side and quickly asleep. Castiel sat down to finish his now cold omelet, fretting internally over the fact that Dean had barely eaten anything at all. He took the plates back downstairs where Tess and Charlie were sitting, enjoying some French toast. Charlie noticed the food still on one plate.

“Is Dean not eating?” She asked.

“I shouldn’t have said anything to him until after he ate, but he probably would have thrown up if I’d waited. He panicked, started thinking of whole litters and it took a while to calm him down. Then he got really tired so he went back to bed.” She could see the concern on Castiel’s face and she got up to pull him into a hug.

“I’ll go up and talk to him later, ok? Let him get some rest for now.”

Castiel nodded and set the dirty dishes in the sink. “There’s a library here, yes? I’d like to find a book to read.”

Tess nodded and pointed out of the kitchen towards the staircase. “Go past the stairs, there’s a rather impressive library, second door on the left. You might even find Fergus in there. It’s where he goes to think.”

Castiel thanked her and excused himself to go seek out the library. He found the room to be empty but Tess had been right, it was very impressive. Floor to ceiling shelves filled to capacity with books lined three of the four walls. The fourth wall housed a large picture window upon which hung heavy velvet curtains. Leather chairs were placed around the room in no discernible order. He found the room calming, the smell of leather and paper filling his senses as he moved around the room, peering at book titles. Most of them were first editions. A book written in French about World War one caught his attention and he plucked it from the shelf. He settled into the nearest chair and cracked it up. His French was slightly rusty but soon he was engrossed in the story, barely missing any words at all. He missed it when a few hours later the door opened and someone entered.

“Fancy my little sanctuary, do you?” Fergus asked, closing the door behind him. Castiel looked up, suddenly feeling like he was imposing.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I was just looking for something to do.” He started to get up but Fergus held up a hand.

“Don’t leave on account of me. This room is for everyone to use. I just happen to be the one that uses it the most.”

Castiel settled back in his seat and nodded. “Thank you.”

“How is Dean doing? Word amongst the ladies is that you might have more than one bun in his oven.” Fergus pulled a book from a shelf near the window and sat down across from Castiel.

“Well, based on his current symptoms, it’s a possibility.” Castiel replied.

“Symptoms?” Fergus asked.

“He’s already very tired most of the time, and I can smell something different in his scent. It’s extremely subtle though, barely noticeable.” Castiel replied.

Fergus tapped a finger against his chin thoughtfully. “Yes, my mate, Abigail, she is the mother of my sons Luke and Francis. The boys are twins. She was very ill within a few days of the pregnancy and I could smell it on her about four days in. Doctor confirmed it about two weeks later that she was indeed pregnant. An ultrasound a few weeks after that confirmed it was twins.”

“Had she given birth long before she got pregnant with them?” Castiel asked.

“Actually, yes. Our daughter Hannah is only thirteen months older than the boys.”

“That’s what Tess was telling me. Her sister is an obstetrics nurse so she knew about it.” Castiel sighed. They were definitely going to need a bigger house when this was over.

“He’ll be miserable. My Abby was. Make sure he eats and make sure he stays hydrated. He’ll need every single nutrient he can get.” Fergus told him. Castiel nodded but his mind went back to the meal Dean had missed earlier. With a heavy sigh he turned his attention back to the book in his hand. Worrying about what might be was wearing heavily on him and he needed the escape that a good book brought him. Fergus watched him for another moment before opening his own book. All they could do now was wait.

 

“Sir, are you alright?” Foster asked. Dick Roman was slumped over his desk making strange whimpering noises. He was barely able to open his eyes when he heard Foster speak.

“N-no, I’m not. Get-get Rafael, get him in here now.” He didn’t even have the strength to bark out the order. Foster nodded and started for the door.

“Yes sir, right away.” He stepped out into the hall and paused. Victor was standing there, arms crossed, waiting. 

“Not here. Fetch Rafael, but…take your time doing so.” He told the other man. Victor smirked and nodded before disappearing down the hall. Foster climbed the stairs to the second floor, heading to his own room where he sat down on the edge of his bed. He loosened his tie and sighed deeply. It was apparent that Dick Roman was sick, a lot sicker than he had let on, and it appeared that now he might even be dying. He was suddenly glad that he didn’t have a mate. No way would he want to go through this and suffer, only to end up dying in the end anyway. It was a self-torture he had no interest in. A knock on his door a while drew him back into the present.

“Come in.” 

The door opened and Victor stepped into the room. He looked warily around at the walls and ceiling.

“No bugs, no cameras in here.” Foster assured him. Victor seemed to relax at bit at that. He closed the door behind him and moved closer to where Foster sat.

“I sent for Rafael. He’s in with Mr. Roman now. It would appear that someone switched out his morning dose for a placebo.” 

Foster looked up, surprised. “Someone else is trying to kill him?”

“Not to sound out of turn, but I believe that at this point Mr. Roman has more enemies than he does friends.”

Foster nodded. That was definitely true. He wondered who had switched out the dose.

“Is he…alright?”

‘It’s unknown. Rafael sent me out of the room. His staff is working on Mr. Roman now. I believe they’re moving him up to his room as we speak.” Victor replied. Foster nodded.

“He still has a team out searching for Dean Winchester.” Victor said.

“No, actually he doesn’t. I called it off.” 

“You did? But what if Mr. Roman finds out? He’ll have you executed!”

Foster had a wicked smirk on his lips that Victor had never seen before. “No, he won’t. Did you forget our previous conversation? With Mr. Roman’s current ill health it is highly unlikely that he will survive the weekend.” 

A knock on the door set both men on edge. Foster motioned for Victor to step out of the line of sight of the door which he quickly did. He then went to answer the door.

“Yes?” He asked. He knew the man standing at his door, Bartholomew. 

“Mr. Roman is asking for you sir. He is in his chambers.” Bartholomew replied. Foster nodded.

“I’ll be there in a moment.”

Bartholomew nodded before turning and leaving. Foster closed the door as Victor stepped back into view.

“I may know a way to make that possible.” He said.

“Oh?” Foster asked, curious.

“Mr. Roman only lets a few people close enough to him for this to work, but if you genuinely care about Dean Winchester and his family, then this may be the only thing that does.” 

“Get on with it, I don’t like vague explanations.” Foster tightened his tie and motioned for the man to continue.

“Well, there is a drug that will actually stop his heart. It has to be administered subcutaneously though.” Victor explained. Foster stared hard at him.

“You’re implying that I go in there and inject him with something?” Foster asked, careful to maintain his neutral expression and scent. 

Victor just stood there staring at him.

“Alright. When? And where am I supposed to stick him with it?”

“So you’ll do it?” Victor asked. He had been working for several years now alongside Foster and they had come to trust one another. He believed he could trust Foster with this, and even if he couldn’t, he had more men inside the property that could take out anyone opposing their mission. Foster included.

“He wants to kill innocent children. I’m not a complete monster. He needs to stop, and since he won’t on his own, he needs to be stopped, so yes, I will do it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go and see what he needs.”

Foster gave a curt nod and exited the room. He made his way to the other end of the house where Roman’s private rooms were, and where the security was heaviest. Two men dressed in black suits saw him approaching and stepped aside to let him through. He made his way to Dick’s room, opening the door and stepping inside. Dick Roman looked so small lying there in the bed but his eyes were hard, alert even in his weakened state.

“Dean…” The word escaping Dick’s lips was raspy but carried an urgent sense of need. Still he wanted the Omega!

“I’m sorry sir, we don’t know where Crowley is keeping him. He disposed of the tail we put on him leaving the Omega’s brother’s apartment building, and he was since moved to an undisclosed location. I do not believe we’ll be able to reach him by tomorrow evening as you wanted.” Foster kept his tone calm, eyes flickering to the man in the white lab coat standing by Dick’s bed with a stethoscope pressed to his chest.

“Why? I don’t understand why you can’t find Crowley and get rid of him, get me back Dean.” Dick complained, his voice gaining just a touch more strength as he voiced his irritation.

“Sir, Crowley is…untouchable. He’s government, powerful, and well protected. We can’t get to him. It’s believed that he has safe houses all over the world, so we wouldn’t have a clue where he’s keeping Dean. It could be somewhere in Illinois or he could have moved the Omega out of the country. There have been no flights out with anyone matching Dean or Castiel’s description, and no one pups either that match their son’s description.” Foster replied. Dick glared at him and snarled.

“You WILL find him, do you understand me? And you will do it quickly. If he is not here within the next twenty four hours there will be hell to pay, have I made myself clear?” 

Foster nodded, once more glancing at the doctor, Rafael, who was frowning, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

“Leave me.” Dick dismissed him. Foster exited the room, straightening his tie as he went. He needed to reach Fergus Crowley, and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....yeah, let me know what you think so far...love you all that are sticking with me through all of this!


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns that Cas has done something terrifying, and for a pissed off, pregnant Omega, something that might possibly be unforgivable.
> 
> Sam receives a visitor.
> 
> See that boulder there? It's rolling downhill. Right towards Dick Roman's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All together now...
> 
>  
> 
> "OH SHIT"
> 
> Get it out of your systems now, you'll be glad you did.

When Dean awoke he was alone, save for a fussy newborn in the bassinet next to him. He sat up and peered down at his pup.

“What is your problem little man? Daddy’s right here.” 

Billy’s tiny body stilled and he turned toward the sound of his father’s voice. His blue eyes were wide and searching.

“Daddy’s here baby boy, right here.” Dean held out a finger for his pup to grab and then Billy was cooing, making the precious little noises Dean loved so much to hear. After a few minutes of talking to his son he looked around. The sun was setting and he could smell food. Where the hell was Cas?

He got up and dressed quickly before taking the basket containing his son and leaving the room. On the first floor he followed his nose to the dining room where he encountered the current ladies of the house, and Matthew.

“Sup man?” Matthew greeted him. Dean nodded in greeting before taking a seat next to Charlie.

“Where the hell is Cas?” He asked. Charlie kept her eyes on the plate in front of her rather than look up at him but he instantly picked up on the nervousness in her scent.

“Um…”

“Charlie, I won’t ask you again. Where is Cas?” He practically growled out the words.

“Dean, calm down.” Meg was suddenly next to him, a warm hand on his shoulder. He wanted to shrug it off as he felt his irritation increasing.

“I want to know where my husband is. Do you know?” He asked her.

“I do. If you’ll calm down I’ll tell you. My father and Cas both asked that you not be awoken until later. Since you got up on your own, I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you.”

One of the wait staff arrived with trays of food but Dean’s appetite was gone. He just wanted to know where his mate was.

“Please Meg, just tell me where he is.” He knew he was pleading but it was working. Her expression softened and she sat down on the other side of him. He turned in his seat to face her.

“My father got a call earlier this afternoon. One of his men contacted him, said a man named Foster wanted to speak with him. So they had some kind of conversation that Clarence was apparently privy to. Suddenly they left, my father and your mate. We were instructed to let you sleep and to feed you when you woke up. Cas’ explicit words were ‘Don’t let him try to tell you he’s not hungry, he didn’t eat breakfast and he probably skipped lunch too, so make sure he eats well for dinner.’ So, now you know as much as I know.” She crossed her arms and looked at him with a rather irritated expression, though it was primarily directed towards her missing father and friend.

Dean thought his heart was about to stop. Suddenly he felt incredibly dizzy. He stood up but the room was spinning so bad he staggered. Charlie barely managed to pull Billy’s basket out of the way before Dean fell. Meg and Tess saw it happening before he realized what was going on and they managed to catch him before he hit the floor. Then Charlie was leaning over him, her own heart racing in terror.

“Dean! Sweetie! He’s coming back!” She cried as she cupped his face.

“Foster…he’s going to meet Foster…” He was babbling and clutching at her shirt so hard his knuckles were turning white.

“Who is this Foster guy? Are my father and Clarence in trouble?” Meg asked worriedly.

“He’s Dick’s right hand man! He’s in the house! They’re going to Dick Roman’s house!” Dean cried. Meg sat back hard, landing on her butt but she was too numb to feel it when her tailbone connected with the hardwood floor.

“Mom?” Matthew was at her side a moment later, hovering and waiting for her to acknowledge him.

“I’m find darling, I’m fine.” She said absently, swatting away the hands he was touching her with. The sound of Dean retching drew her attention back to the current situation. Charlie had rolled him onto his side but his stomach was empty so nothing was coming up.

“Dean, my father will keep Cas safe, I can promise you that.” Meg said firmly. She knew her father wouldn’t let any harm come to her friend, he was much too fond of Castiel. But why he would boldly go into Dick Roman’s house was beyond her. It was like walking into a trap. Tess was helping Dean to sit up, running a hand soothingly up and down his back as he tried to stave off the impending panic attack he could feel trying to take over. The soft cries of his pup gave him a new focus though, and he crawled over to the basket. He scooped his son up and cradled him against his chest.

“Come on Dean, you need to eat, for you and your pup.” Between the three women and Matthew they managed to get Dean to his feet and back into his chair. Once Billy calmed down Charlie took him and settled him back in the basket. For the rest of the meal the women hovered around Dean, much to his annoyance, making sure he ate to their satisfaction, even though he had no appetite. Not even the homemade cherry pie someone set on the table practically right in front of him could entice him. When the meal was over Charlie and Meg guided him back up to his room.

“Stay with me?” He begged Charlie.

“Of course sweetie.” She nodded to Meg that it was ok to go before kicking off her shoes and sliding into the bed next to him He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her chest, just like they had done as kids, before his entire world went to hell.

“I’m going to kill him when he gets back, you know that? I’m going to tear the bastard limb from limb.” He growled. Charlie didn’t doubt his anger, he reeked of it.

“Fergus?” She asked, though she knew the answer.

“Cas. He is never touching me again!” She could hear the low rumbling growl deep in her friend’s throat and it was freaking her out a bit. She’d never heard him so upset before, but more than the anger, she could smell the fear on him. He was terrified of losing his mate so he was lashing out.

“Don’t say that. Cas loves you and while I have to admit it’s stupid of him to have left like he did, he must have had a really good reason. He only wants to protect you Dean. You and Billy? You’re his entire world. Dick Roman is threatening to take that away from him and he’s never going to let that happen. He’s a smart guy too, so I don’t think he’d let himself be put in a situation where his own life was in danger. He knows that would mean your death and the death of your unborn pup. You married the man based on love and trust. Show him now that you love him and trust him.” She ran her fingers gently through his hair as she felt the warmth of his tears dampening her shirt. She didn’t draw attention to them though. Instead she just held her friend until he fell asleep. Once she heard him snoring softly she pulled her phone out and sent a text.

Charlie: Dude, you are soooooooooo in the doghouse when you get back. It’ll be a miracle if he doesn’t rip your throat out.

Cas responded faster than she had expected. That meant their plane had already landed.

Cas: I know, but he wants closure and I want Dick Roman dead. All I can do is hope that he forgives me for this. Tell him I love him and I’m doing this for him.

Charlie: And what exactly is it you’re doing?

Cas: Killing Dick Roman.

Charlie had to reread his response three times before it registered what he was saying.

“Oh shit…”

 

Sam was…cranky to put it mildly. He hadn’t slept well the night before and with his brother gone again all he could do was worry. When his phone rang Saturday morning he snatched it off the nightstand and without looking to see who it was, answered it.

“What?” He snapped.

“Well greetings to you too sunshine!” Gabe said.

“Gabe?” He felt like an ass for the way he had answered the phone.

“The one and only. Whatcha up to Samsquatch?” Gabe asked.

“Not sleeping, that’s what.” Sam replied grumpily.

“Sounds like it. Sooo…I’m downstairs and there are these big Men in Black type guys saying I can’t come in. Care to tell me why? I thought this drama was all over.”

“No, Dick Roman isn’t dead. Cas and Dean are back in protection because Dick put a hit specifically on Cas. He…intended to take Dean as his mate.” He sighed and threw back the blankets. Madison had already left for work so he was alone.

“Hold on, I’ll come down and get you.”

He hung up and dressed quickly. Downstairs Gabe was standing just outside the building talking to the men guarding the place, though they were not taking back. His face lit up when he spotted Sam.

“Finally! The brick walls here are not the best conversationalists.” Gabe said dryly.

“He’s ok guys, he’s Castiel’s brother. I’ll bring him up to my place.” Sam took Gabe’s elbow and guided him inside. Once the door closed behind them he dropped his hand and motioned for Gabe to follow him.

Up in his apartment Sam went to the kitchen to start a pot of tea. Gabe sat at the island to watch him.

“Who is that I am smelling?” Gabe scented the air and smirked in Sam’s direction.

“My mate, Madison.” Sam set the tea kettle on the stove and turned it on.

“Wait, I thought you were with that blonde girl Jess. Why does no one tell me anything?” Gabe complained.

“Jess and I broke up. We wanted different things and we were already on the outs. Then I met Madison. She’s my true mate.” Sam smiled softly as he said that. 

“I found mine too, in California of all places. Pretentious, British bastard too. He’s all about courting and treating me proper, and getting to know me before we mate. From what I’ve learned he was a freaking man whore before he met me, but he hasn’t looked at another person since.” Gabe had a pouty look in his face but Sam knew the man well enough to know that secretly he loved it, so he called him out on it.

“Don’t lie, you like being treated like you’re the most valuable thing in the entire world.” He sat down next to Gabe and nudged him with his elbow. Gabe’s pout fell away, replaced by the smirk that was so often on his face.

“Yeah, I do. He says he loves me. I believe him too.”

“And are you two on the same page about things?” Sam asked.

“Do you mean mating, claiming, starting a family? Yes, we are. He’s moving here to be with me, and once he has formally moved into my apartment, he says we’ll mate. We better, I have a serious case of blue balls.” Gabe said it so pointedly that Sam couldn’t help but snicker. Gabe leaned closer, sniffing at the air around Sam.

“You smell claimed. Your mate already claimed you?” He asked. Sam smiled and nodded. “I’m pregnant too.” 

Gabe turned so that he was completely facing Sam. “Oh my God! Are you serious?!”

“Yep. I had some…reservations about being knotted, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as I had made it out to be in my head. And I’m actually excited to be a dad.” Sam told him. Gabe was grinning so wide his cheeks were aching.

“I’ve never let an Alpha knot me either. I’m kind of nervous too, but I want pups so bad! I’m so tired of waiting!”

“You’re on suppressants?” Sam could smell Gabe faintly so he doubted he was wearing blockers.

“I take mild ones. Balthazar says once we’re officially living together he wants me to get off of them so my heat comes. I’m really freaking excited about that.”

“I went off of mine without telling Madison and I thought I had a few days before my heat came, but I didn’t. Took us both by surprise, so be careful, especially if you’ve been on them a long time.” Sam warned.

Gabe nodded and looked off in the direction of the sink as he thought.

“Are my brother and Dean alright? They’re truly safe?” He asked finally.

“I think they are. A man named Crowley is keeping then in a safe house.” Sam replied. The tea kettle began to whistle so he got up to make the tea.

“Did you say Crowley? As in Fergus Crowley?” Gabe asked. Sam nodded.

“Yes, he’s apparently an old friend of Cas. I take it you know him too?”

“Uh, not exactly. I know of him. A long time ago Cas dated Crowley’s daughter Meg. She got messed up in some stuff and ended up snagged by Roman’s men and dumped in one of his disgusting sex rings.” Gabe explained.

“I thought those were only for Omegas.” Sam set one of the mugs of tea he’d prepared in front of Gabe who promptly began spooning sugar into it.

“Most of them are, but he likes the pretty Betas too, and Meg was always very pretty. Cas single handedly marched into where Meg was being held and saved her. She was hopped up on drugs so bad she could barely function, and she was pregnant. It was a real nightmare. Her dad, a really creepy dude to start with, he was very thankful to Cas for saving his daughter. Then he promptly sent her overseas and Cas never saw her again.”

“Was Cas in love with her or something? I got the impression he’s only into guys.” Sam sat down with his own mug, sipping at the hot liquid.

“He is only into guys. How ironic would it have been had his true mate turned out to be a girl? Ha! But that’s beside the point. Meg was a friend, his best friend to be specific. The whole dating thing? It was for show. I’m not sure they even held hands the whole time they dated. But he loved her like a sister. So if Fergus Crowley is involved in all of this, some heavy shit is going down. It has to go beyond Dick Roman just wanting to kill my brother.” Gabe sipped at his tea, deemed it not sweet enough and heaped in more sugar.

“It gets worse. Roman ordered the creation of a drug that will sever the mating bond between true mates. His wife is dead, in case you didn’t hear, and he wants to take Dean as his new mate.” The words felt bitter on Sam’s tongue as he spoke and when he looked up he could see the disgust on Gabe’s face.

“What a sicko! How did Dean take that news?”

Sam shrugged. “I think it wasn’t as big of a surprise to him as you’d expect. But from what I hear, the drug isn’t working right. Dick Roman is very sick.”

“Good. Bastard deserves to die.” Gabe said bitterly. For several minutes they drank their tea in silence, both lost in thought about their brothers.

“So where is your mate?” Gabe eventually asked.

“She’s at work. She’s a detective.”

Gabe wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. “So she has handcuffs?”

Sam barked out an embarrassed laugh and rolled his eyes. “Yes, she does, but we haven’t used them. Yet.”

“Oh…you’re a freaky one Sammy!” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows again making Sam burst out laughing.

“So where is your mate?” 

Gabe sighed, a wistful smile on his face. “Back at my apartment, probably redecorating. He hates my bachelor pad style. The man has incredible style, but it was never my thing to flaunt my money. I mean, I have it, but I like the simple things in life, life hard to put together Swedish furniture. Do you know he’s never even heard of IKEA for heaven’s sake!”

“Who hasn’t heard of IKEA?!” Sam gasped, his eyes sparkling with humor.

“Right? My mate hasn’t! His apartment in California is so posh it’s ridiculous. He better realize I’m not letting him take full control.” There was a fiery sass to Gabe’s words that amused Sam. He liked the guy and since their brothers had gotten together they’d become pretty good friends.

“So soon you’ll bring him by so we can all meet him, right?” Sam asked.

“Absolutely. I’m dying to see my nephew. I bet he’s getting big.” Gabe sighed again and his scent carried a hint of sadness in it.

“He is, but…Dean’s pregnant again, so soon there will be another pup to spoil.” 

Gabe blinked, the surprise at Sam’s news completely catching him off guard.

“What? So soon?”

“Apparently first heat after a pup is a pretty potent one. I already talked to Madison and we’re using condoms after this pup, until we’re ready for another one.” Sam said.

Sam’s phone chimed with the theme song to Sherlock which told him he had a text. He excuse himself to go and grab his phone.

“Oh shit!” He hissed when he read the text.

Everything ok?” Gabe asked from his seat in the kitchen.

“No, no it’s not.” He walked back to the kitchen and looked at his friend.

“Cas went into Dick Roman’s house with Fergus Crowley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, sometimes even Cas can be stupid. And yes, Dean is going to kill him.
> 
> But Gabe is back so yay!


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women discuss Dean's well-being, and their anger at Cas for putting Dean through this.
> 
> Dean finally decides to respond to Cas' texts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter this morning, took me about an hour. I'm sorry it's not longer but I have to be at work in 7 minutes. Good thing I work from home, lol. It's my last day on this account and though sometimes the customers drive me absolutely nuts, it's familiar and I will miss it. I start training for the new account on the 29th. I'm so incredibly grateful they were able to place me on another account and that I'm not going to have to go job hunting.
> 
> Also, my mom is doing better. I've noticed her speech isn't as slow, and yesterday when I went to see her she was sitting up in the wheelchair watching Family Feud. I brought the kids and we watched several episodes with her. She wouldn't talk about the therapy so Monday I want to go earlier and see if I can't actually speak to her therapist in person, get some answers. But she looks good and her spirits seem to be raised a bit. Oh, and she bragged that she won a quarter playing Bingo. Do you know what that means? They got my mom SOCIALIZING! She hates people! I was so happy about that, I raved over her winnings and she just rolled her eyes at me, lol. But I was thrilled. They have catheterized her again though. I'm not sure what that means, so I'll have to find out. But otherwise I'm pretty optimistic.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter.

“We can’t let him continue on like this, it’s not good for him and it’s certainly not good for the pup. He won’t eat, he won’t sit still, and the stress is eating him alive, and Cas hasn’t even been gone twelve hours! I’m going to kill him myself when he gets back!” Charlie was angry, but she was scared too. Dean was frightening her. After his crying jag earlier and a brief nap he awoke in a panic, unable to sit still, prone to fits of anger or fits of crying. Whichever happened to have control over his hormones at that particular moment. 

“Call his doctor, or does he use a midwife? See if you can’t get him a script for a mild sedative. It will help until Clarence gets back.” Meg said. 

The three women were sitting around the kitchen table drinking wine and fretting over Dean. Billy was asleep in the basket at Charlie’s feet. She hadn’t wanted to leave the pup upstairs with the all the pheromones Dean was secreting. The room smelled strongly of static electricity, of ozone, and it was very unpleasant. She hadn’t wanted to leave Dean alone either, but he had basically pushed her out the door.

“A sedative? Dean won’t willingly take one.” Charlie said. Meg frowned.

“He’s a stubborn Omega, isn’t he?”

“He doesn’t like when orientations are generalized like that. He’s most definitely not your typical Omega, just like Cas is not your typical Alpha. It’s why they complement one another so perfectly, and why Dean is upstairs right now stressing himself out over the welfare of his mate. This was a stupid move on Cas’ part. He did it while Dean was sleeping because he knew Dean wouldn’t want him to go. It’s not safe! Dick Roman is a monster!” Charlie rung her hands together in sheer aggravation. Yes, when Castiel got back he was getting a nice, hard punch from her. This time in the gut! Tess reached over and rubbed her back.

“I’m still in communication with them, and they’re perfectly fine. They’re meeting that man Foster in about twenty minutes, and he is getting them into the house. Our men are taking out the exterior security staff before that so all they’ll have to worry about are the main guards that watch over Dick specifically. Once they’re out of the way there is nothing stopping Mr. Crowley and Castiel from walking right into Dick’s private chambers and taking him out personally.” She explained.

“But that is not easing Dean’s mind any. If he loses his pup because of this I’m going to castrate Cas myself!” Charlie snapped.

“Oh, I’ll help. I think this was perhaps the stupidest thing he could have done with a pregnant mate depending on him.”

Charlie scoffed at her words. “Oh Meg, Dean doesn’t depend on anyone but Dean.”

“If that were true he wouldn’t be upstairs wearing holes in the floor with his pacing. He depends on Clarence emotionally, and Clarence does the same. I’m sure he’s down in Kansas feeling a shit ton of anxiety pouring through their mating bond. And I hope he feels like an ass for it too. He caused it.” This was the first time Meg had sounded upset over Castiel leaving with her father. It pleased Charlie to know that she wasn’t the only one upset in all of this. When her phone buzzed in her pocket she pulled it out.

“Oh, guess who decided to grace me with a text!” Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Tess leaned closer to read the message over her shoulder.

Cas: How is Dean doing? Any better?

Charlie growled and fired back an answer.

Charlie: What do you think? He’s not upstairs scrapbooking you idiot. We’re calling Inias about possibly getting him a sedative, he’s so worked up. If he loses this pup it’ll be no one’s fault but your own!

Cas: I’m sorry, I just need this, it’s for him, it’s always for him. I don’t want him living the rest of his life in fear! Did you tell him that?

Charlie: Tell him yourself. And then prepare yourself to spend the rest of your life sleeping on the couch.

Cas: I know. And he has every right to be furious with me. I’ll try texting him again since he won’t pick up the phone.

Charlie: This Foster guy, he’s on the up and up? You can trust him?

Cas: Fergus’ man Victor thinks we can. Victor trusts him, and Fergus trusts Victor. But he’s ready to take Foster out if the man tries to backstab us. I’m wearing a vest too, I promise I’ll be safe.

Charlie: Tell your HUSBAND, not me. And you are so getting punched when you get back. >

Cas: I deserve that. Take care of my mate for me until then. I’ll owe you one.

Charlie: Oh, you don’t know just how much you’re going to owe me! Get your ass back here in one piece!

 

“Is Dean still not answering your calls?” Fergus asked from the seat next to Castiel.

“No, he’s upset, and I’m worried about him.” Castiel admitted. Charlie had scared him talking about the possibility that Dean might lose their pup. Or pups. The though terrified him. 

“So text him, apologize, and the moment this business is over, you text him again, and text Charlie too. We’ll be back at the estate before tomorrow morning and you can spend the rest of your life groveling in person to your mate.” Despite the smirk on his face, Fergus’ words were spoken seriously. It sounded to Castiel as though he had experience in this matter. He nodded and sent another text to his husband.

Cas: Dean, please don’t hate me. I am doing this for you. I know how badly you need to be absolutely certain that Dick Roman is dead, and I found myself stressing out because I realized I need that too. I need to know in no uncertain terms that he can never, ever threaten your well-being, or lay a hand on you again. Please baby, don’t hate me, I couldn’t stand it if you hated me. I love you more than anything in the world.

Dean was pacing still, unable to relax since waking up earlier. He was so wound up it felt like his nerves might snap at any moment. When he phone jingled, alerting him to a text message he actually jumped. Pulling it from his pocket he quickly unlocked it and read the text.

“Fucking asshole…” He muttered under his breath. For a good twenty minutes he continued his pacing, debating on whether or not to grace his mate with a response. Eventually he realized he needed to. As angry as he was, he was terrified, and he missed the big, dumb Alpha.

Dean: I am so pissed at you! Why didn’t you wake me up? Tell me what you and Fergus were planning? Do you know how scared I was? How scared I still am? I do not need closure at the expense of your life! What good would that do anyway? Did you even think about that? If you get killed I’m going to die anyway, and then what good will that do anyone? Certainly nothing good for our SON! Did you even think about that one Cas? What might happen to Billy in the long run? Don’t do it, please! Don’t go in that house!

His hands were shaking so bad he could barely see the screen by the time he hit send. It didn’t take long for his mate to respond. He knew Castiel was sitting with his phone in hand praying Dean would answer him.

Cas: I’m sorry, I just thought about what Dick did to you, and what he still wants to do to you, and it was driving me nuts! We’re with Foster now. I think maybe he’s an alright guy. Victor certainly is. Fergus already arranged for the security staff outside the house to be incapacitated. I didn’t mean to stress you out like this darling. I’m more sorry than you could possibly imagine. Please tell me you still love me. I couldn’t possibly go on if you hated me.

Dean: Of course I don’t hate you! But that doesn’t mean I’m not furious! I don’t care if Foster seems like a decent guy, don’t you go in that house Cas!

He knew he was pushing his boundaries as an Omega but he didn’t care. Cas had every right to go “Alpha” on him an overrule any requests Dean might make, but he was counting on his mate to be better than that. Castiel had always respected his wishes in the past. He sat down on the end of the bed before his legs could give out. 

Cas: Of course sweetheart. I’ll stay outside and let Fergus go in, but I’m calling in a favor to someone. I’ll explain later. Don’t ever doubt how much I love you, ok? Please, get rest and eat, you and our pup both need it. I’ll be home soon. I love you.

Dean: I love you too. I’m still pissed as hell though.

Cas: I know, and I deserve it. You can have you way with me when I return. Anything you want.

Dean: Right now I’m thinking I want to handcuff you to our bed.

Cas: Kinky.

Dean: And leave you there.

Cas: Ouch.

Dean: Just hurry the fuck up and come home!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously Dean is pissed as hell at his mate. I know you're all wondering, what favor could be possibly be calling in? You'll have to wait until next chapter to find out, and I don't get off until 9PM EST tonight, so can't write until then...


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie and Dean have a talk about how mad he is at Cas.
> 
> Cas, Fergus, Foster, and Victor are at Dick's house. The man Cas called has arrived to help.
> 
> Get ready folks, next chapter Dick gets his just desserts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated on where to leave this chapter off. I wrote more, but I'm not posting that til later. I have to do some unwanted "adulting" today. You know, laundry, grocery shopping, mowing the law, all that adult stuff that makes being an adult suck. I am tired too. I'm out of creamer for my coffee which means I get gas station coffee today. Yay me. At least Speedway has chocolate caramel creamer. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the banter in this chapter between Dean and his brother. Their living hell is coming to an end and soon fluff will ensue. That's after Dean reams Cas a new one...

When Dean came downstairs around midnight in search of his pup he followed the voices until he found Charlie in the kitchen. She was alone but had someone on Skype. She smiled when he walked in.

“How are you feeling sunshine?” She asked.

“Like my tits are going to explode if I don’t feed my pup.” He grumbled. Billy was awake in the basket which was sitting on the island right next to Charlie’s laptop and he was cooing rather loudly. Dean knew the sound, it meant soon he would be fussy because he was getting hungry. He reached in and scooped his son up. Smelling the milk and the comforting scent of his father Billy made whimpering sounds as he tried to nuzzled against Dean’s chest. Unabashedly, Dean pulled his shirt up and started feeding him. The hungry grunts the pup made had them both chuckling. Dean looked over at the computer.

“Who are you talking to?” He asked.

“Hey Dean, how are you sweetie?” Jody asked. Dean leaned over a bit so he could see her face on the screen.

“Hi Jody! I’m…ok I guess. I’ve been better.” He replied. She smiled but he could see the worry in her eyes.

“I know honey, but it’ll all be over soon. I heard your mate is a big lunk head, but he has his heart in the right place. You understand that, right?” She asked.

“I’m still kicking his ass for stressing Dean out.” Charlie stated.

Dean rolled his eyes and grinned at his friend before looking at the computer screen again.

“I’ve been in my room doing a lot of thinking. I get why he did it, but we discuss everything. I actually feel like I’m in a completely equal relationship with Cas, and then he goes and does something stupid like this. His life is in danger, Jody, and because his life is in danger, so is mine. I know Fergus will keep him safe as best he can, but I know Dick Roman. I know what a monster he really is. Even with this new drug, I wouldn’t want to live without Cas. But he just doesn’t seem to get it. Damn it he pisses me off!” 

His yelling made Billy pop off the nipple with a surprised yelp and then his tiny face scrunched up as he burst into tears.

“Oh no baby, sweetie, I’m sorry! Daddy’s sorry!” Dean was on the edge of crying himself but he lifted his pup to his shoulder and started bouncing him lightly as he paced. Charlie watched him, a sad frown on her lips.

“You keep an eye on him, you hear?” Jody could see Dean pacing behind Charlie and it concerned her too.

“Oh, I plan on it. I already told Tess that tonight I’m staying with Dean, he needs me.” Charlie said.

“Good. And tell Fergus to call me when he gets back. I want to get caught up on all this nonsense.” 

“Or…you want that hot, Scottish booty.” Charlie teased.

“Oh lord! No!” Charlie and Dean both laughed as they watched Jody blush and duck her head.

“I don’t think we believe you Jody.” Dean added to the ribbing. Jody tried to glare at them but it just made them laugh harder. He got Billy calmed down again and got him to resume eating.

“I’m too old for that crap. I’m done with relationships.” Jody said with a loud sigh.

“Oh, whatever.” Charlie rolled her eyes exaggeratedly and Jody chuckled.

“I have to go guys, I have a shift in the morning, but I’ll do a patrol past the house, keep an eye on the place for you.” 

“Thank you. Be safe, we’ll see you soon.” Dean told her. Jody smiled and then the screen went blank. Charlie closed the laptop.

“You know, you don’t have to stay with me. I know you want to rock Tess’ world.” Dean grinned and winked at his friend. Charlie just crossed her arms and glared.

“One, I already rocked that girl’s world. More than once. Two, I’m not leaving you alone to sit and worry yourself until you’re sick. Tess understands, and if you want a lesbian sandwich I’ll call her in the room and we’ll both spoon you. We’ll even take pictures so Cas can see what he’s missing.”

Dean was trying his hardest to laugh quietly. He had just moved Billy to the other breast and the pup was beginning to fall asleep, his large blue eyes sliding closed. The laughter died as he looked at his son. Billy was the spitting image of Castiel. He was absolutely beautiful.

“Do you think Cas is handsome?” He suddenly asked. Charlie shot an eyebrow up, clearly caught off guard by the question.

“Uh, sure, for a guy he’s very nice looking. Why do you ask?”

Dean turned so Charlie could see Billy better. “Look at him, he’s Cas’ clone. Isn’t he the most beautiful pup you’ve ever seen?” The awe and love in his voice never ceased to amaze her.

“He is beautiful, and he does look an awful lot like Cas, but I see a lot of you too, Dean. Like look here.” She reached out and lightly brushed her fingertips against one closed eye on the pup. “These eyelashes are all yours Dean. And this nose? Not Cas’. It’s nice he got his papa’s blue eyes, because he’s going to have girls and guys alike drooling over those things later on in life. One bat of those long lashed over those baby blues and he’ll have them tripping over themselves to get his attention.”

“Cas hopes he’ll have my freckles.” Dean frowned. He’d never liked them on himself.

“I do too! Your freckles are adorable Dean, and they add to your charm. You’re the best looking guy I know, save for Sam and Cas, and I just know Billy’s going to take the best of both of you and smoosh it all into the perfect guy. Doesn’t matter what he presents as because everyone is going to want to be in his good graces. Look at how he already has you wrapped around his little finger. And you’re going to have another perfect pup or two soon. It’s not fair how you two seem to create incredibly gorgeous children. It’s very high standards that you two have set for the rest of us.” She leaned her head against his shoulder and lifted the sleeping pup’s hand to cup it in the palm of her own. It was so very tiny, so soft and fragile in her hand.

“Does that hurt?” She asked, nodding toward where he was covering his now empty breast up.

“What, nursing? Nah. It’s hard to describe, but if I had to come up with a description I’d say it’s…calming. For him and me. I actually love it.” He ran a hand over the dark hair on his pup’s head and smiled fondly. 

“Let’s go upstairs, get you both into bed, ok?” She grabbed the laptop in one hand and the basket in the other. They made the trip up to Dean’s room where she set the basket back on the bassinet stand and watched as Dean laid the pup down and even managed to change his diaper without waking him. Once he was clean and dressed again Dean pulled the little blanket up to Billy’s chest and placed a kiss to the pup’s forehead. 

“He’s like a tiny angel.” Charlie whispered as she stood watching Billy sleep. Dean had stripped out of his jeans and disappeared into the bathroom. When he returned she could smell the toothpaste on him. She had brought her own and as he laid down in his bed she disappeared into the bathroom.

Dean took his phone off the nightstand and checked it for messages. He had one from Sam.

Sam: Talked to Inias. He’s worried about you and wants to see you in his office as soon as possible. I told him about your scent changing already and he says that’s indicative of multiples, and that automatically makes it a high risk pregnancy. Also I got a visit today from a very mischievous family member of yours.

Dean sighed and settled back against the pillows as he read his brother’s text. It was late but knowing Sam, the Sasquatch wasn’t asleep because he was too busy worrying. This wasn’t good for either of their pups.

Dean: I’ll see Inias soon. I figured it would be high risk. I’ll take it easy, I promise. Family member? Please tell me Gabe didn’t come back already! Did he bring his mate? Did you meet the man?

Sam was definitely still awake because he answered fairly quickly.

Sam: No one was updating Gabe on anything so he thought it was ok to come back. Yes, his mate is here too, no I have not met him. Gabe is totally smitten but he won’t admit it. Love looks good on him, he’s glowing. I got him caught up on what’s going on though. He misses you guys. When this is over we’re all getting together so we can finally meet his mate.

Dean: I look forward to it. And we’ll bring Charlie and her new girlfriend. I think you’d like Tess, she’s a nice girl. Quiet and kind of intense, but nice. Get ready for another baby shower dude, you know she’s formulating one in her head right now. 

Sam: I already warned Madison. She just laughed. Wait til she actually meets Charlie. She’ll know we’re not kidding. Are you ok? Charlie told me earlier that you weren’t eating. You better eat Dean.

Dean: I’m eating. They practically force fed me dinner tonight. All three hundred courses. I’m still stuffed. You better be eating. AND sleeping. You and your pup both need the sleep.

Sam: I’m trying. It will be easier once this is over and you’re all back safe and sound.

Dean: I’m so pissed at Cas right now I could bash his head in, but I’m more scared than anything. That’s the worst part in all of this. I worry so damn much about him.

Sam: I get why he did it, but I don’t think he went about it the right way. He’s not going in the house I hope. 

Dean: I told him he better not. He said he’s not.

Sam: How long you planning on making him sleep on the couch?

Dean: Until Billy leaves for college!

Sam: Harsh dude, he’s doing it because he loves you. Cut him some slack.

Dean: Put yourself in my shoes. What if Madison just up and left you while you were sleeping to go running head first into danger?

Sam: She’s get a week on the couch, sure, but I need my cuddles.

Dean: Dude. You need cuddles? That was the least manly thing I think I’ve ever heard.

Sam: What can I say? I like spooning. Jess wasn’t much for doing it. Madison is a leech in the bed, she curls up close and wraps herself around me. I just feel safe.

Dean: Awww, little Sammy the cuddle bug. So cute!

Sam: You’re such a jerk.

Dean: Get some sleep.

Sam: You too or I’m telling Cas when he gets back. 

Dean: Bitch.

Charlie walked back into the bedroom dressed in Star Wars pajama pants and a tank top. Dean hadn’t remembered seeing her bring clothes in with her, but he wasn’t surprised. She laid down on Cas’ side of the bed and turned to look at him.

“What’s with the smile?” She asked, seeing how happy he looked.

“I was texting with Sammy. Apparently he likes to cuddle.”

Charlie snorted and shook her head. “It’s always the ones you least suspect. Is he ok?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, he’s ok. Gabe is back, brought his mate with too. Sam didn’t get to meet the mysterious Alpha though. Apparently we’re all getting together in a few days so we can. He says Gabe’s in love.”

“Awww, he deserves to be happy, he’s a nice guy.” She yawned and stretched out on her stomach. Dean set his phone aside and nestled down deeper into his pillows. Many a night they had spent sleeping in one another’s beds during sleepovers, whispering about the boys or girls they liked, swapping secrets, making up grand stories about the things they planned to do when they grew up. Before Dean’s world fell apart. When he had returned the sleepovers took a long time before they resumed and when they did, they weren’t quite the same. She was his best friend though and always had been. He knew he could talk to her about anything.

“Am I wrong to be so upset with Cas?” He turned his head to look at her.

“Honestly? You’re in the right to be mad, but go easy on the guy. Every move that man makes, he does it out of love, and with your best interest in mind. All he cares about are you and Billy, and now your unborn pups. You seriously lucked out getting like the best Alpha in the world. I used to be scared that when you found your true mate he would be some douche with a superiority complex.” She said.

“Like Dick Roman.”

She grimaced but nodded slightly. “Yeah, I was so afraid you’d end up with a nasty jerk like that. Knowing how amazing Cas is though? It took away all of my concerns. I liked him the moment I met him.”

“Most people do, he’s very charming.” Dean smiled as he thought about the first day they’d met. It had been one hell of day, but it had still managed to be amazing.

“And freaking gorgeous! It’s like the fates decided to take the two most beautiful men in the world and pair them up. It’s sickening.” She reached out to take his hand, lacing their fingers together. She worried about him, especially with how he had been since Cas left. He was still chuckling as she took his hand, deciding to just let the compliment slide. 

“Thank you baby girl, for staying with me tonight. The stress and worry…they’re eating at me. I don’t like not knowing what is happening with my mate.” He admitted.

She lifted his hand and kissed the back of it. “I’m always here if you need me. Now get some sleep. You’re sexy mate will be back in the morning for you to chew out and make him grovel.”

“Yes ma’am.” He smiled and forced himself to close his eyes. Sleep came easier than he had anticipated.

 

“This is not your brightest idea.” Fergus complained.

“I promised Dean I wouldn’t go in the house, and Foster is having second thoughts about doing it. I know I did the right thing.” Castiel said firmly.

The dark haired man had just pulled up in the circular drive in an older model Mustang looking sorely out of place at the Roman mansion. The man got out of the car and walked over to where they stood. Fergus didn’t bother to hide his irritation and the man frowned, looking nervously to Castiel for guidance.

“It’s alright. You’ll go up with Fergus. I cannot, I made a promise to my mate that I would stay out of the house.”

“You and Dean have a very odd relationship.” Fergus pointed out.

“No, we have a loving one where we see one another as equals. It’s how all mating should be.” Castiel firmly believed this. The dark haired man was watching their exchange, his expression unreadable.

“Well, it’s time to head inside. Castiel, do wait here but keep that gun you think I don’t know you have, ready and waiting just in case. It won’t be but a few minutes before we’ll be back.” Fergus said. Castiel blushed slightly at having been called out on having his weapon. He just felt better having it on him. 

Castiel hung back, pacing on the porch, awaiting word from the men that had just went inside. So far everything had gone very smoothly. Roman’s men patrolling the perimeter had been taken out silently leaving behind only the ones inside. He knew Fergus was capable of taking care of himself but Castiel still worried, especially for the favor he had called in. It was selfish and something else Dean would probably be angry about if he found out, but as long as Dick Roman died tonight he knew he could live with Dean’s fury. As long as his mate’s life and the lives of his pups were safe, he could handle anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt any of you are still wondering who the man is, but if by chance you are, his identity will be revealed next chapter. Hang in there, Dick is almost dead! 
> 
> I love all of you who have followed along reading this story, and to all of my regular commenters, you guys are so awesome and keep my going. I love the witty banter and have so much fun responding. I've read some comments you leave to my older daughter and to my best friend, and they've both commented that they like seeing me happy, so thank you all for that. Especially with all I've had going on lately. You're all amazing and I hope you'll continue to read future fics I write. As I've been creating this masterpiece I've also been jotting down ideas for other ones as well as having started a new book AND I wrote another small fic. It's not ABO, but I have like 3 more ABO's planned. I'm always looking for inspiration. I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> And don't yell at poor Dean too much for making Billy cry, it happens sometimes. :)


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys, so this is a longer chapter. 
> 
> Fergus and the others go into the house to take care of Dick Roman once and for all. Castiel waits outside as he had promised Dean he would.
> 
> When Castiel gets back to Fergus' estate he has to face his angry mate and his mate's equally angry best friend. He missed them both, and his son.
> 
> The healing process begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, Dick's about to die. And then Cas can go home to his mate.

Dick awoke from a troubled sleep to more pain shooting through his chest. The drug they had tried so hard to get ready for distribution was failing. But he wouldn’t die from it, not unless he gave up, and he wasn’t a quitter. No, he would be in horrible, excruciating pain for much longer than the trial periods had suggested, and then slowly he would begin to get better. Once he was better, he was going after Dean personally. He had gone through all of this in order to have that blasted Omega for himself, and the devil be damned, he WAS going to make that happen. 

He moaned and rubbed at his chest, not that it was doing him any good. For the millionth time he cursed his idiot wife. Why had she been the one to end up being his true mate? Sure, she’d been pretty when she was young, meek and eager to please, like a proper Omega, but she had spent the decades since he had claimed her making his life an absolute living hell. First, she couldn’t bear his pups, despite the doctor telling them it was a combination of her low estrogen levels and his low sperm count. He still blamed her for that one. He knew he could bear pups, Dean had been proof of that. Second, she had been clingy. He hated people that needed to be attached at all times like velcro. As time went on and she couldn’t have children she grew despondent, her desire to stay close to her mate becoming overwhelming. It had driven him absolutely nuts. And third, her do good attitude was absolutely infuriating! She even went so far as to pay for Dean’s medical bills after he’d been stolen from Dick, and then later the look of sheer disappointment she’d aimed in his direction, the one that was supposed to make him feel sorry for his actions had made him want to kill her right there on the spot, but he couldn’t. She had frowned on his business dealings, on his dabbling in politics, on his research at the labs, on EVERYTHING. This pain was a small price to pay if it meant he was rid of her and her judgmental looks once and for all. A grim smile played across his lips despite the pain. 

“What has you smiling mate?” 

Dick gasped, his eyes shooting to the foot of the bed. In the dim light of the lamp that was left on in the corner of the room he could make out the figures standing at the foot of the bed. Four in total. The scent of one in particular stood out from the rest.

“Foster? How did they get in here?” He croaked as he tried to sit up in the bed and failed. 

“Oh, I let them in. I called off your hunt for Dean several days ago too. There will be no more hunting for an innocent man that doesn’t owe you a damn thing.” Foster replied casually, ignoring the way the Alpha lying in the bed was starting to growl. Dick struggled harder to sit up, this time managing to get himself halfway into a sitting position. He reached under the blankets for the gun he kept next to him only to skate his fingers across the cool sheets and having it come up empty. He refused to show his panic though. 

Someone turned on the overhead light and Dick blinked against the bright light. As his eyes adjusted he realized whose scent had smelled familiar.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He spat at the dark haired man, his fangs exposed in a pathetic display of dominance. The man stepped closer and Dick actually shrunk back against his pillows. He had something in his hands that Dick couldn’t quite make out and that made him nervous. He reached for the secret call button hidden under his pillows and pushed it. 

“Oh you can call for help all you want Mr. Roman but it’s pointless. See, your tyrannical behavior has made the vast majority of your private staff turn against you. See, we’re all pretty much in agreement that what you’re doing to Dean Novak is not only cruel, it’s completely insane, and we no longer want to be a part of the murder of innocent lives. The majority of us only stayed loyal for the same of Amelia. She was a good woman, and the only good thing you ever had in your life, but you wanted to get rid of her too. Well, now that she’s gone there’s really nothing that is keeping the rest of us loyal.” Foster spoke with calmness, as though he were doing nothing more than explaining how a car engine worked, or giving the recipe for a pie. To anyone outside of this room it would have sounded absolutely chilling. Fergus stepped closer to the bed and Dick flinched as he raised a hand to rub at his beard. He stared down at the man lying in the bed, all amusement gone.

“I’m sure you must be wondering what I could possibly have to do with Dean. Well, truth is, that’s none of your business. Let’s leave it at the fact that you wronged someone very dear to me, and I saw this as an opportunity to prevent you from doing it to yet another innocent person. Dean didn’t deserve a single thing you did to him. I hope you like hell mate, because that is where you are going.” Fergus shook his head and walked over to talk quietly with Victor.

“I’ll pay you, all of you, anything you want. Please, just don’t do this!”

“No, money isn’t getting you out of this, Mr. Roman. Money is not the cure for all evils, regardless of what you might believe. You are an evil man and evil must be stopped.” The dark haired man said. 

“I did you a favor all those years ago! Why would you do this now? And for a worthless Omega?” Dick snarled.

“My son is not worthless, he never was. I was the worthless one. He deserved a father much better than me, but I’m what he got stuck with. I made a terrible mistake in selling him to you. He should never have been sold, I see that now, but if this is what I have to do to free my boy from you and your sick obsession, then I will do happily.” John Winchester spoke firmly, the hatred for the man lying in the bed bright in his dark eyes. He raised his hand and Dick realized he was holding a syringe.

“Oh God…” He whimpered. Help wasn’t coming. He truly had been abandoned.

“God can’t help you now.” John said as he stabbed Dick in the chest with the needle; as he stabbed him right in the heart. He pressed the plunger down and Dick gasped once, his eyes growing as wide as saucers before he collapsed back against the pillows, unmoving.

“Is he really dead now?” John asked as he withdrew the needle. 

Fergus nodded. “Oh this time I made absolutely sure. He won’t be waking up from what I put in that syringe. For all intent and purpose it will look as though he suffered a major heart attack. I control all medical examiners in the state, so they will not be looking for anything beyond the standard heart failure. There will be no blood panels or drug tests. It will be deemed death by mating bond separation.”

They didn’t leave for a long while. Dean needed closure, so John stayed with Fergus as they waited for the true signs of death to settle upon Dick Roman’s body. Since his staff had almost completely turned against him no one would be rushing to his rescue, and with Fergus’ men on the property they didn’t dare do that anyway. 

“I’ll go tell Castiel it’s over.” Victor finally said. He had grown bored with waiting.

Fergus took a picture of Dick and handed the phone over to him.

“Show him this. Take him to the car and tell him in a few more hours I shall meet up with him.” Fergus said.

Victor nodded and left the room. Fergus turned his attention to John. “Why exactly did you agree to step in and do this for Castiel?”

“Because I did a huge injustice to my son all those years ago when I sold him to this bastard. I’m not saying I’m a new man or anything, but I felt this was something I could to do make up for the hell I put him through as a boy. He’s a good man and he deserves to have the chance to be a better father than I ever was.” John replied.

Fergus nodded. He knew what it was like to be a shitty father. He had children in three different countries and he wasn’t actively involved in any of their lives unless they made the effort, like his daughter Meg, or his son Aidan. He found himself admiring John Winchester for recognizing what an ass he had been all those years and wanting to make a change for the better. Knowing what little he knew of Dean though, Fergus knew the man was stubborn. He just hoped he had it in his heart to forgive his father after this.

 

When Victor was the only one to come down Castiel frowned. 

“Where are Fergus and John?” He asked.

“They’ll be down in a while. I was instructed to bring you to the car to wait. They are getting the confirmation you need. Mr. Crowley feels that this will not be enough to appease your mate.” Victor pulled out the phone Fergus had given him and showed Castiel the picture.

“He looks like he’s sleeping.” Castiel remarked.

“I assure you, he is not.”

“I just want this over with. He’s definitely dead?”

Victor nodded. Castiel handed him back the phone.

“Good. I’m exhausted. I want to go home to my mate and my family. Let’s go to the car.” 

As Cas settled into the backseat of the truck he pulled out his own phone. It was late but he needed his darling husband to know that it was finally done. He was free.

Cas: Baby? It’s over. And I never went inside the house.

He ran a hand over his face and yawned. It was late and they’d been here much longer than he had expected. His phone dinged a while later and he knew Dean had gotten his message.

Dean: Thank God! COME HOME!

Cas: I will soon, I promise. I’m waiting in the car, Fergus and Foster are still inside the house. They’re getting further proof, though I’m not sure how they’ll go about that.

Dean: It’s really over? We can start building our house and getting back to our lives?

Cas: Yes baby, we can get back to our lives.

Dean: Good, cause I found a farm and I want to buy it.

Cas: A farm? Why a farm?

Dean: Acreage. It has a large farmhouse already on it, but we can build a house for Sam and one for Gabe too. And Ellen and Bobby, or give them the farmhouse and build ourselves a house too.

Cas: I’ll call up the contractors in the morning, I promise. If you like it, make an offer. Are you getting rest?

Dean: Yes. Charlie stayed with me tonight. She was afraid I wouldn’t get any sleep at all. She’d have been right. Your text actually woke me up, but that’s ok.

Cas: I’m thankful for Charlie, and I’m sorry for stressing you out. I love you Dean.

Dean: I’m still pissed at you. But I love you too. Just come home to us.

Cas: I will. Get some sleep, love.

He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep exactly but the sound of the doors to the truck opening startled him and he sat up quickly. The sun had risen in the sky and birds were chirping. Fergus was standing in the open doorway to the truck talking to John Winchester. John looked in at him and offered a small smile.

“Don’t tell my son I was here today, ok? I don’t want him any angrier than he already is. You just go home and take of him and those pups. And thank you again for calling me. I’m glad this is over.”

Castiel nodded. He had no intention of telling Dean it was his father that had volunteered to kill Dick Roman. He was already walking on thin ice with his mate. John gave a curt nod, said goodbye and left to return to his own vehicle. Fergus slid into the seat next to Castiel and shut the door.

“Did you contact Dean?” He asked.

“Yes I did. So…what took so long? It should have only taken a few seconds for him to die.” Castiel was curious as to what had taken so long.

“I needed to make sure he’s dead.” Was all Fergus said.

“And…the autopsy? We can get pictures later of that?” 

“Of course. I’m sure Meg will want to see them as well.” Fergus tugged lightly at the cuffs of his dress shirt until they were no longer bunched up under his suit jacket. Castiel noted several dark spots on the white shirt that looked an awful lot like blood. When he turned to look at Castiel again his expression was warmer.

“How are you holding up? I’m sure this must be a great relief to have him out of your life once and for all.”

“It feels like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders knowing I no longer have to deal with Dick Roman. Dean is safe, my pups are safe, and we can get on with our lives. Dean wants to buy this huge farm and build houses on it for our entire family. I like the idea.” Castiel chuckled at the idea of a farm. He could picture goats wandering through the yard eating the grass. If he didn’t have to mow, he’d get an entire herd!

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. We may be even now, but should you ever need me again, please don’t hesitate to call. I like you, you were always good to my daughter. It’s a shame Betas don’t take true mates, you would have been amazing as hers.” Fergus smiled and Cas couldn’t help but smile back.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He tapped on his chin as he spoke. “It never would have worked even if she had been my true mate. It was always a fear of mine that I’d end up as a woman for a mate. I’m not attracted to them. I wouldn’t have wanted to hurt her with that.”

Fergus laughed and nodded. “I can understand that. Still, thank you for being her friend. She did not have many as a child and she doesn’t have many now as an adult. I do hope you will visit her and get to know her mate and my granddaughter.”

“Dean and I are already planning the trip.” 

“Good. Well, let’s head home, shall we? I need a good Scotch and a nap.” Fergus said.

“Sounds good. I just want to see my mate.” Castiel said, and that was the truth.

 

Dean woke to the sound of voices in the hall. He rolled over to find the bed empty. He recognized Charlie’s as one of the voices he was hearing. And Castiel’s. He scrambled from the bed and ran to the door, throwing it open and practically lunging into the hall. There stood his mate, his best friend, and a handful of other people. All he cared about was his mate.

“Dean?” Castiel asked, immediately noticing him, but Dean was already pushing through the people standing around to wrap his arms around his husband’s neck. Castiel quickly hugged him back.

“Don’t you ever leave me again like that!” Dean’s eyes burned with unshed tears as he growled the words out. Castiel just hugged him tighter.

“I won’t, I promise. I’m so sorry.” Castiel pressed kisses to the side of his mate’s face. Dean pulled back and punched his husband hard in the arm.

“Ow!” Castiel cried as he rubbed his arm.

“That’s for leaving while I was sleeping!”

Charlie and Fergus both chuckled. Even Tess, who Dean was just now noticing looked amused.

“That’s the same spot Charlie just hit me in too!” Castiel pouted. He lifted the sleeve of his tee shirt and frowned at the bruise there.

“You’re lucky I changed my mind about punching you in the gut.” Charlie said smugly. Castiel gave her a doleful look and dropped the sleeve. He turned to look at Dean.

“Can I please just lay down? I’m exhausted. And I want to see Billy.”

Dean crossed his arms and glared at his husband but the pathetic look on the Alpha’s face was wearing down his resolve. “Fine, but you’re watching him. I need a break.”

Castiel gave a sad look and nodded as he shuffled past his mate towards the bedroom. Dean reached out and caught his hand as he passed. The Alpha stopped to look up at him. Instead of saying anything Dean pulled him along, back towards their room. Once inside he pushed his mate towards the bassinet. Billy was laying calmly inside of it, wide awake but he started moving his arms and legs when he smelled Castiel approaching.

“Oh, sweetheart, I missed you so much…” Castiel cooed as he lifted the pup up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed with his son cradled close. Dean sat down next to him, smiling when their son started making his happy noises and nuzzled at his father’s chest. 

“I’m not the only one that missed you.” Dean pointed out.

Castiel kissed Billy’s forehead and smiled fondly down the pup. Big blue eyes were looking back. When Billy broke out in a happy smile it made his father’s heart swell and in that moment he fell in love with his child all over again. Everything he had done up until this point had been done so he could see a thousand more of these smiles, so he could hold Dean every night for the rest of his life, so his family could be safe and happy. That alone made it all worthwhile.

 

Charlie was sitting at the island in the kitchen cruising the internet while she worked on a bowl of ice cream when she saw a familiar form pass just outside the room. She got to up to go look.

“Cas?” She was surprised to see him back downstairs so soon after getting back. He turned to look at her and she could see the mixture of exhaustion and sadness on his face.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” She walked over to where he was standing, realizing he was holding a blanket and a pillow.

“I’m going to take a nap.” His eyes were directed at the floor and she had to bite her lip to keep from smiling.

“Dean’s still mad, huh. He relegate you to the couch after all?”

Castiel sighed deeply and nodded. “I deserve it though.”

“I thought he said you could nap in the room and you were going to watch Billy?” She asked. She was pretty sure that’s what she had heard Dean say earlier.

“He was, but he’s exhausted, and he didn’t want to share the bed with me.” Castiel was actually pouting. To her it was hysterical.

“I warned you he was pissed. You scared him so bad we were considering sedating him. If you have to spend a couple of nights on the couch, that’s a small price to pay. He won’t stay mad long, he never does. Plus he’s like crazy in love with you. Bat those baby blues at him a few times and tell him how much you love him and he’ll cave sooner rather than later.” She patted his arm reassuringly. He seemed to perk up just a little.

“Why are you down here though? Fergus has like twenty bedrooms in this place.”

“Yeah, well, Dean wants his space and one of the maids, a lady named Rita said there are a couple of bedrooms down here too, so I’m giving him his space.” Castiel replied. The poor guy looked absolutely heart broken.

“Want to join me for a bit of ice cream before your nap?” She asked. He seemed to consider it for a moment before nodding.

“Ice cream sounds good.”

 

Knowing his mate was back safe and sound took a load off Dean’s shoulders but now here he was, exhausted already from these pups, and he couldn’t sleep. He wanted Castiel in the bed with him. When had he become so dependent on the other man? Silently he was kicking himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will himself to sleep but it was useless. He needed the Alpha in bed with him.

“Fucking asshole.” He muttered under his breath as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Billy was sound asleep so he felt it was safe to leave the pup be while he went in search of his mate.

Charlie and Castiel were sitting at the island talking quietly about everything that had happened over the last few days when Dean walked in. Sensing his mate, Castiel turned to look at the Omega. He lowered his spoon and sat quietly, waiting for Dean to speak first but Charlie beat him to it.

“What’s up hon?” She asked.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Dean replied.

“You do look exhausted.” She noted the dark circles under the Omega’s eyes and his unusually pale skin. Dean looked at Castiel and frowned. Castiel in turn lowered his eyes to his nearly empty bowl of ice cream. Dean walked over to where they were sitting. Castiel still had the blanket and pillow Dean had shoved at him earlier in his lap. 

“Hey.” Dean said softly. Castiel looked up at him.

“Yes?” Castiel was almost afraid to use any pet names at that moment considering the mood Dean had been in earlier.

“Come back upstairs.” Dean replied. Castiel glanced over at Charlie before looking back at his mate.

“Alright. Do-do you want some?” He pushed his ice cream bowl towards Dean who politely declined.

“No, I’m too tired. I just want to sleep.”

Castiel stood up and Charlie snagged his bowl. He smiled at her and waved goodbye as he followed Dean out of the kitchen and back up to their room. A quick peek at Billy told them he was still sound asleep. 

“I’m still mad at you.” Dean informed his mate as he slid under the covers.

“I know, and I deserve it.” Castiel said as he fixed the blanket, putting it over the both of them before lying down. 

“I just can’t sleep without you near.” Dean sighed, turning on his side and snuggling up against the Alpha’s side.

“I know darling, I can’t stand to be away from you either.” Castiel pulled Dean closer, wrapping him in his arms. 

“If there was one thing he never wanted to experience again, it was being away from Dean. Right here, right now, with his mate close like this, he was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....yes? No? Basically Dick was put down in much the same way a person being executed by lethal injection would be, minus the benefit of the anesthesia first. I mean, why be nice? 
> 
> Cas and Dean are together again. Yay! Now to get him to go see Inias...


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a visit with Inias that leaves him in shock. 
> 
> They discuss plans for the new houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular talk, and Cas and Dean have their first trip away from Billy. I hope you all like the chapter.

The next morning Castiel was on the phone with Inias setting up the appointment for Dean. Inias insisted on seeing the Omega that same day, so it was set for six that evening. For the rest of the morning he busied himself with packing again, and getting ready to head back to Lisa’s apartment since they both still refused to go back to their house. Again Meg offered to drive them, and this time Charlie tagged along.

When they pulled up to the apartment complex Sam was waiting out front, a huge grin on his face. Madison was at his side. As they got out of the truck Sam rushed over to pull his brother into a hug. Dean was so happy to see his brother that he hugged the other man back just as tight. Castiel stood off to the side with Billy in his arms but he motioned to Charlie for her to step forward.

“Madison, this is Charlie. You didn’t really get to meet her before, but here is your formal introduction.” He motioned for Charlie to step closer. Madison offered her hand and Charlie took it.

“It’s nice to meet you under much less stressful circumstances. I hear a lot of good things about you.” Madison said.

“Same here. Sam here is like my brother. So, if you’re his mate, I want to say welcome to the family.” Charlie offered the Alpha a cheesy smile that had Madison smiling brightly.

“Thank you. I do hope we can be friends.” 

“It’s hard not to love Charlie. She grows on you.” Castiel said with a laugh.

“I agree. I met her in kindergarten and I haven’t been able to shake her since.” Dean teased. Charlie punched him lightly in the arm.

“Oh whatever, you know you love me.” 

“Yes I do, very much so too.” Dean replied. Sam looked over at his sleeping nephew.

“Can I hold him? I’ve missed him.” 

“Sure.” Castiel handed the sleeping pup off to his brother in law and took the opportunity to stretch now that his arms were empty. He noticed Meg hovering by the truck and he went to her.

“Come, you’re family to me and I want you to meet the rest of mine.”

She smiled warmly and took the hand he offered to her. 

“Sam, Madison, I’d like you to meet Meg. She’s an old friend of mine and her father is the one that helped us through all of this. Meg, this is Dean’s younger brother Sam and his mate, Madison.”

Meg shook hands with them both and spent several minutes chatting with them before thunder began to rumble overhead.

“I need to get back. I have a flight in the morning to go home. I’ve never been away from Lucia for this long. You are all welcome to come visit, any time. I do hope it will be soon, and Clarence? Please call me once your pups are born. I want details and pictures.” She kissed her friend on the cheek and then turned to do the same to Dean.

“It was a pleasure meeting you and getting to know you Dean. You’re absolutely the perfect mate for him. Treat him good and let him do the same for you. I’ll see you all soon I hope.” With a wave and one last hug she was heading back to the truck. 

As the first of the fat rain drops began to fall they hurried inside and up to Sam’s apartment.

“So I saw Inias this morning.” Sam announced as they settled on the couch and Madison went to make a pot of tea. Charlie followed her.

“And?” Dean asked. He wanted details.

“I am definitely pregnant. Estimated due date is July 10th.” Sam replied, barely containing his own excitement. Dean clapped him on the shoulder.

“Fantastic bro! I’m happy for you guys!”

Sam was smiling so wide his cheeks hurt. He looked down at the pup still sleeping in his arms and he knew that giving birth soon to one of his own was going to be worth whatever pain he might endure.

“Hey Sam, Dean and I have been talking. We don’t want to stay in Lisa’s apartment, and we can’t go back to the house, not after…” Castiel trailed off, not wanting to think about what had happened in their bedroom not all that long ago.

“And we are buying some land. A farm actually, complete with a beautiful farm house. We actually want to build a couple of new houses on the land. One for you and Madison, one for us, the farm house would go to Ellen and Bobby, and one for Gabe and his mate. We’ll even build one for Charlie if she wants to stay nearby. That way our family will be close when we need one another.” 

Madison had just returned to the room, taking a seat in one of the two oversized arm chairs that faced the couch. Charlie settled into the other one.

“I’m in!” Charlie said happily.

“What do you say Madison?” Castiel asked her. She looked at her mate, at the eager look in his eyes. She couldn’t, in good conscience keep her mate away from his pack. Heck, they were her pack now too. They needed to stick together.

“That sounds amazing, but really, you don’t have to build us a house. I have money put aside, we can manage to work something out with a contractor.” She said.

“I already called the realtor, our current lawyer, and three different contractors. Construction begins next week but if you would like to negotiate on the size of the house, the materials being used or the layout, I’ll give you the number and you can call them directly.” Castiel told her. She nodded. 

“Yes, I would like that.”

“Are you trying to get the houses built before the pups get here?” Sam asked.

“Yes. We’re about to be overrun with pups, and these apartments are nowhere to be raising litters. The poor neighbors will go nuts. We’ve given them a time frame of six months to finish. With what I’m paying them and with as many people as they have working on the project they’ll be done in record time.” 

“When do you see Inias?” Sam asked his brother.

“This evening actually, at six.” Dean replied.

“Do you want us to babysit Billy?” 

Dean looked at his mate who smiled warmly and gave an encouraging nod.

“Ok, if it’s not too much of a bother.”

“It’s not a bother Dean, we love your pup.” Madison assured him. Dean was pretty sure they just wanted to get a bit of experience with caring for a pup. He didn’t mind that though.

Dean checked the time on his phone. It was already almost five. He was hungry.

“Would you mind watching him now so we can go get something to eat before I see Inias?” 

“No, we’d love to. He ate, right?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded. He did, and I haven’t started pumping yet, so you have about three to four hours before he wakes up. I just fed him on the way over here.” 

Castiel stood up and Dean did the same. 

“We shouldn’t be gone long. Thank you.” Castiel said as they started for the door.

“You left his diapers and stuff?” Madison asked.

“Yep, in that bag.” Castiel nodded toward the diaper bag he had left by the couch.

“Ok, let us know how the appointment goes. We’ll see you soon.” Madison said as she saw them out.

“Thanks again, we appreciate this.” Dean said. He liked her, possibly more than he had liked Jess. Jess wouldn’t have been quite so willing to help.

Outside Dean actually leaned over the hood of the Impala and kissed it.

“Oh, baby…I missed you.” He purred.

“I think she missed you too.” Castiel teased. He snagged the keys from Dean’s back pocket and unlocked the car.

“Do you want to drive?” He asked.

“No, I think you should. I’m so tired all the time that I’m afraid of dozing off behind the wheel.” Dean stood up, giving the car one last pat before getting in on the passenger side. Castiel slid in behind the wheel.

“Where do you want to eat?” Castiel asked as he started the car and pulled out of the parking spot.

“Anywhere. I just know that I’m hungry. I’m not starving and I don’t have any real preferences.” Dean yawned, he couldn’t help it. 

Castiel went through a drive thru, getting them both burgers and side salads as well as iced tea. Dean fussed but ate his dinner and was mostly finished with the tea by the time they reached the clinic out of which Inias worked.

They arrived early but Inias was already done with a patient and called them back shortly after they had signed in. He looked extremely pleased to be seeing Dean again so soon.

“So, another pregnancy? I’m happy for you both.” He said as he directed Dean to sit down on the exam table.

“Thanks.” Dean said, sitting down.

“Sam tells me you’re feeling pretty tired already.” Inias was busy checking Dean’s vitals as he talked. He motioned for Dean to lay back which he did.

“I’m exhausted like all the time.” Dean admitted.

“Well, I already talked to your doctor about it and she wrote a prescription for a stronger prenatal vitamin that should help with some of the fatigue. We’re working on the assumption that this is a multiple pregnancy, so you’ll need more of everything than you did with Billy.” Inias explained as he lifted Dean’s shirt and examined his belly.

“I’m impressed with how much of your baby weight you’ve lost already. Obviously there won’t be any outward signs yet, but if this is a multiple you’ll show much sooner. Now, Sam mentioned a change in your scent.” He helped Dean sit back up.

“Yes, I noticed it a few days ago. I haven’t really checked for it since though.” Castiel said.

Inias listened, jotting down notes on a chart before turning back to Dean.

“May I scent you Dean? See if I can detect anything different?”

Dean nodded and tilted his head to expose his neck. Inias leaned in, sniffing lightly at first to see if he noticed anything different, then switching to inhaling deeply.

“Oh yes, there it is! It’s definitely noticeable. I haven’t detected a change that quickly in a multiple pregnancy in years. You might possibly have more than two in there.” Inias went back to jotting notes down in his chart. Castiel noted how sick Dean suddenly looked.

“Um, by more than two, what exactly do you mean?” Castiel asked, keeping his eyes on his mate as he spoke. Poor Dean looked ready to pass out from the news.

“Oh, could be anywhere from three to six, but that’s a bit on the extreme side I think.”

“Oh God…” Dean moaned. Why did he agree to no condom again?!

Castiel hurried to his mate’s side and Dean leaned his head against The Alpha’s chest.

“It will be ok Dean. We’ll make sure you eat well, get plenty of rest, and when the time comes for the pups to be born I’ll be there every step of the way.” Inias told him.

Dean was too busy thinking about how he might have to deliver six freaking pups. SIX! Castiel helped him down from the table and took the prescription Inias gave him. They talked about complications that might arise and when the due date was. Inias recommended they find someone soon to assist with Billy and maintaining the house because it would not be long before Dean would need to be on bed rest. Castiel thanked him, set up the next appointment, and they left.

Back at the apartment building Dean went straight to Lisa’s and went to bed. Castiel stopped at Sam’s.

“So? How did it go?” Sam asked as he let Castiel in.

“I think your brother is in shock.” Castiel admitted. He was worried not only about Dean’s physical health but his mental health as well. The poor Omega seemed terrified at the thought of so many pups being inside his body.

“Why? Is something wrong?” Sam asked worriedly.

“No, no, Dean’s health is fine, and as far as we can tell the pups are fine too. What has him in shock is how many pups might actually be in there.” Castiel replied.

Madison, who had been sitting on the couch cradling a sleeping Billy got up and came over to where they stood.

“How many are they talking?” 

“Up to six.” Castiel replied. The idea of six pups at once was overwhelming even for him, and he didn’t have to deliver them!

“Six!” Sam gasped.

“Oh my God…” Madison’s jaw actually dropped.

“When will you know for sure how many there really are?” Sam asked after overcoming his initial shock.

“Not for a while. Not til at least eight weeks.”

Billy started to stir, snuffling against Madison and smacking his lips, though his eyes were still closed.

“He’s hungry. I’ll get him back to Dean.” Castiel took his pup and the diaper back and started for the door.

“Thank you again for watching him. That was the longest we’ve been away from him and it was a peaceful trip. Well…that was the longest Dean’s been a way.” A flash of guilt crossed over Castiel’s face but it was quickly replaced by a smile.

“It was our pleasure. He slept the whole time.” Madison said.

Castiel said goodbye and made his way back to Lisa’s. He could hear Dean talking to someone on the phone. When he made his way to the bedroom his mate looked up briefly before looking back at the bed sheets he’d been staring at.

“I know, but…” He was cut off by whoever was on the other end of the line.

“Fine, you can come help. I could use it actually.” He conceded. He looked up again at Castiel who was motioning towards the fussy pup in his arms.

“I need to go, Billy’s hungry. Yes, I will see you soon. I love you too.” Dean hung up and took Billy before the pup could start really crying. The small grunts his hungry pup made as he latched on made Dean smile. 

“Who was that?” Castiel asked as he settled onto the other side of the bed. He turned on his side to watch as his husband fed their son. It was always a sight that brought him great peace.

“Ellen. I called her to tell her what Inias said. She says they’re coming back from her sister’s to stay with us. She doesn’t want me to hire help until after the pups are born.” Dean sighed as he laid down on his side with Billy. For a long time they both laid there, listening to the contented pup as he ate. When finished, Billy opened his mouth, freeing his father’s nipple so he could gurgle and babble. 

“That’s daddy’s sweet baby boy.” Dean traced a finger down the side of the pup’s face making his son smile.

“I don’t think I will ever miss seeing that.” Castiel said. He cherished these moments where they could just lay here as a family, bonding and quietly enjoying one another’s company. Soon they would have a lot more pups lying here with them. The thought both excited him and scared him. They were getting down a routine with one pup, but another three to six of them? He might very well lost his mind! As Castiel watched, Dean dozed off, not even bothering to cover himself back up. The Alpha leaned over, pulling his mate’s shirt down and then slid the pup closer to himself so he wouldn’t kick Dean and wake him.

Dean woke several hours later feeling rested and found a paper bag from the pharmacy on the table next to the bed. When he opened it he found the bottle of prenatal vitamins Inias had gotten the doctor to prescribe. Next to the bag was a glass of water. He took one of the pills with the water and went in search of his mate and pup.

He found Castiel sitting on the couch with Billy sitting up in his lap. They were watching a baseball game. To Dean’s surprise the pup was wide eyed, his attention riveted to the movement on the screen.

“Is he actually watching the game?” Dean asked as he sat down next to them.

Castiel looked down at his son and smiled. “I don’t think he can see it clearly. Mostly it’s bright colors and noise that has his attention. But he’s quiet, so I’m not going to knock it.”

Dean ran a hand over his face and yawned. “Who went and filled my prescription?” 

“Oh, I took Billy for a walk. It was nice to get out, and I wanted that filled before the pharmacy closed. Did you take one?” Castiel looked over at his husband. Despite several hours of sleep the man still looked tired.

“I did. I hope they help with my energy levels. This feeling drained all the time sucks.” 

“Well, life has to start anew for us now, so if we’re going back to work, we need to determine what exactly we’re doing with Billy. I need to get back to the bakery and you need to get back to the shop.” Castiel reached over to touch his mate’s cheek. Dean’s eyes slid closed and he leaned into it. He missed Castiel touching him like that.

“Well, like I said, Ellen and Bobby are coming to stay with us until the houses are built. Bobby can run the shop for me for a while. Or…indefinitely.” Dean’s eyes opened and he looked up at his husband to find those blue eyes staring back at him.

“You want to stay home?” Castiel asked.

Dean shrugged. “For a while maybe. I like being home with Billy, and how on Earth am I going work on cars if I’m full of pups? It’ll be impossible. Maybe when they’re a year or so I can go back. So I have time to spend with them.” 

Castiel smiled and motioned for Dean to move closer, which he did. He then leaned in to kiss his mate.

“If that’s what you want to do, then I fully support you. I still think you should do a couple days a week at the shop to keep up on the billing and make sure everything is running smoothly, and I still need to do my trips to my other bakeries. I can’t just expect Gabe to do it. Besides, he’s walking chaos. Maybe we’ll just make a family trip out of it, drive to my bakeries and your shops. Checking up on everything. Soon Sam will have his degree and he’ll pass his bar and he can help with that. If we continue to build things as a family business we’ll have more than enough support to be able to have the time to spend with our pups.”

Dean nodded. He was right. “Alright, I can do that. Maybe getting out and doing a little work will be refreshing.”

He just had to make it through this pregnancy first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, you all are screaming for six pup. Well I'm not telling you how many are in there yet! So you'll just have to suffer!


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter discussing their pups, and a call from Gabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, but next chapter will include Gabe's visit, and the results of Dean's ultrasound, but they won't be sharing the results until Christmas when the family is altogether.

Over the next few weeks all that was talked about on the news was the death of Dick Roman. At first both Castiel and Dean were on edge, hoping nothing came back to haunt them, but every reporter covering the story said the same thing; the Alpha had died of cardiac arrest brought about by the broken mating bond with his late wife Amelia. Eventually Fergus called, telling them to check their mail, they were to be expecting a package from him. When a large manila envelope arrived with no return address, just a large C in the upper left hand corner Castiel knew they had received Fergus’ package. They waited until they were alone in the apartment before they opened it though.

The envelope contained 8x10 glossy, in color pictures of Dick Roman’s autopsy. It was definitely him on the table, Dean reluctantly recognized a mole on the man’s collarbone. Once they had reviewed the pictures Castiel took them outside and burned them. 

Before Dean was out of his second month, Castiel found a house for rent close to the auto shop and they moved in two weeks later. With help from family and friends they moved all of their stuff to the new place and settled in. It was costing them a small fortune to get the houses all built quickly, but neither of them cared as long as they were finished soon. Ellen turned out to be immensely helpful with Billy and the housework that seemed never ending. It was the middle of December on a Saturday, just a week before Christmas when Gabe called. He had ben MIA since his one brief visit to Sam’s and no one had even so much as caught a glimpse of his mate yet. When Castiel’s phone rang and his brother’s number was revealed on the caller id he quickly answered it.

“Gabe? How are you? Where have you been? You haven’t even been in to the shop!” Castiel was torn. Part of him wanted to rejoice in hearing from his brother, but part of him wanted to ream his brother a new one.

“I’m good, little brother. I’ve been a bit…preoccupied. But that’s why I’m calling. I want to set up something for all of our family, before Christmas. And I’m dying to see my nephew.” Gabe replied cheerfully.

“How about dinner here tomorrow night then? Swing by with your mate. I’ll tell Sam and Madison to come too.” Castiel had always found it difficult to be angry with his brother for long. Now he was looking forward to having him over.

“Sounds good, we’ll be there. Six ok?” Gabe asked.

“Yes. I’ll let Dean know.”

“Alrighty, see you then!” And then the line went dead. Castiel hung up on his end and went to seek out his mate. He found Dean on the enclosed sun porch at the back of the house strumming on a guitar and jotting down notes in a notebook.

“Hey sweetie, guess who decided to call?” Castiel leaned against the doorframe and smiled at his mate.

“The long lost brother?” Dean asked, lowering the pencil he’d been using to write.

“The one and only. They’re coming over for dinner tomorrow night. It’s about time, I’ve been dying to meet his mate.” Castiel sighed. He moved over to where his husband was sitting and looked down at the paper.

“Writing a song? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you do that. I didn’t know you could write music.”

Dean smiled and shrugged. “Just keeping you on your toes I guess. I’ve had these words knocking around in my head for a few months now and I decided to see if I could turn them into a song. I used to write songs when I was a kid but after…” His voice trailed off for a moment before he took a deep breath and exhaled.

“I didn’t write much after.”

Castiel rubbed his mate’s back gently. “Well I’d love to hear whatever you create. Are you hungry? I was going to make us some lunch before Ellen decides to take over the kitchen for dinner.”

“Yeah, lunch would be great.”

“Don’t forget we have the appointment with Inias Monday. I want you to eat properly so he’s not nagging at you again.” Castiel said before starting for the door.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure your meal will contain rabbit food of some sort too.” Dean tried to sound annoyed by that thought but the big, goofy grin on his face said otherwise.

Castiel decided on omelets for lunch. Dean had been craving eggs a lot more with this pregnancy and omelets were a sure fire way to make sure his mate ate plenty of vegetables. He chopped up kale, onions, red peppers, mushrooms, and chives, mixing them into the already beaten eggs and pouring them into the pan. A few slices of cheese rounded out the meal and once the cheese was melted he folded it in half and slid it onto a plate. Dean was just walking in as Castiel set the plat on the table.

“Oh, smells good!” Dean sat down and dug into the food with more zest than his mate had seen in months. It brought a smile to his face. He set a glass of orange juice down in front of the Omega who gave him a quick smile around a mouthful of egg. Castiel finished his own omelet and came to sit at the table with him. They ate quietly, content just to be in one another’s company.

When they were finished eating Dean sat back, running his hand over his belly. This was the first time Castiel realized he had a bump starting. He left his chair to kneel down in front of his mate, placing both hands on it.

“Wow, already.” There was awe in his voice that made Dean smile.

“Now that I’m not quite so tired all the time this one’s not bugging me as much this time around.” 

“That’s good. You need plenty of rest of course, but I know you hate falling asleep constantly.” Castiel lifted Dean’s tee shirt up enough so that he could place a soft kiss to the skin there.

“I can’t wait until Monday to find out how many there are.” 

“I just really hope it’s not six. If it is, we’re not having any more kids, Cas. I’ll lose my mind!” Dean ran his hands through his mate’s hair and Castiel looked up at him with a smile on his lips. 

“As much as I want a house full of pups, I’m not exactly eager to raise six at once. Seven if you include Billy. That’s overwhelming. But two or three? Sure. And maybe in a couple of years, after we regain our sanity we can have one or two more. That’s if you want to. I’ll be happy with whatever we end up with.” Castiel stood up and pressed a kiss to his husband’s lips.

“Yeah, I will definitely need a break after these kids.” Dean agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet fluff. I may or may not have a surprise or two up my sleeve still...


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe brings his mate to meet the family, and they drop a bombshell that no one was expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all, so here's another chapter. There are more chapters coming, so stick around!

Ellen helped Castiel with preparing dinner the following night while Dean relaxed in the living room with Billy. The pup was much more alert now, rolling over and holding his head up, and they were pretty sure he already had his first word: Da da. It had been shocking to Dean at first to hear it, but Billy was using it with more frequency, babbling it over and over when Castiel would walk in the room, so they were fairly certain the pup knew exactly what he was saying. As Dean sat with his son in his lap playing, the doorbell rang.

“I got it.” Bobby announced. He had been off somewhere but always seemed to magically appear when someone came to the door. This time it was Sam and Madison at the door.

“Hey!” Sam greeted his brother after walking in the door and saying hello to Bobby.

“Hey Sammy! Hey Madison!” Dean patted the seat next to him and Sam plopped down happily. He leaned over to look at Billy.

“Hey there little man, you’re getting to be such a big boy!” Sam cooed. Billy erupted in laughter, surprising his uncle completely.

“He’s laughing now?” He looked up at Dean in shock.

“And he’s talking. Says ‘da da’, and he’s scooting when he’s on his belly. He’s going to be fully mobile in just a few months. I’m not ready for that.” Dean couldn’t help the sense of melancholy he felt when he thought of how fast his pup was growing up.

Madison reached down and picked Billy up. As they watched she cradled him in her arms and started talking to him. His eyes were locked on her face and he was gurgling happily back at her. The doorbell rang again.

“I got it!” Bobby shouted as he walked back through the room to answer it.

 

“Hello everyone!” They heard Gabe cry out. Dean just smiled and shook his head before getting to his feet. Sam stood up too.

“Dean! You’re showing!” Sam exclaimed. Dean looked down at the now noticeable swell of his belly and smiled.

“Yeah, popped about a week or so ago.” 

Sam ran a hand over his own still flat stomach. “I guess when it’s just one it takes longer.”

“Maybe another month for you.” Dean told him just as Gabe came into sight. He pulled Dean into his arms and hugged him right.

“Deano! How’ve ya been?” The smaller man cried.

“I’m good. What about you? Why did you drop off the face of the planet all of a sudden?” Dean asked. Castiel came out of the kitchen and pulled his brother into his arms.

“Where’s your mate?” He asked.

“Parking the car. He’ll be in shortly.” Gabe replied. He spotted Madison with Billy and rushed over.

“Oh! He’s so big now!” He tickled the pup’s foot and Billy started laughing.

“Would you like to hold him?” Madison offered. Gabe smiled so wide he thought his cheeks might split.

“Yes!” He took the pup who looked up at him with wide blue eyes, unsure of who this person was. Gabe spoke softly and soon Billy was relaxing and gurgling back happily. When the front door opened again and a man in dark dress pants and a matching blazer walked in, all heads turned to look at him. He froze.

“Guys, this is Balthazar. Bal, this is my family. Look! This is my nephew Billy, isn’t he precious?” Gabe had hurried over to show the pup to his mate. The man smiled warmly and let Billy grab onto his finger.

“Well aren’t you a handsome fellow.” He said softly. Billy smiled up at him.

“Since my brother is lousy at proper introductions, I’m Castiel. This is my husband Dean, his brother Sam, Sam’s mate Madison, and my in laws Ellen and Bobby are in the kitchen.” Castiel offered his hand and Balthazar smiled politely and shook it.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you all. Gabe speaks so fondly of all of you that I feel as though I already know everyone.” 

“What a shame that he hasn’t told us anything about you though.” Dean elbowed his brother in law who just grinned at him.

“I thought it would be better for you guys to just meet him in person.”

Ellen appeared in the doorway. “Oh, Gabe, you’re here!” She looked past him to the taller blonde man. “And you must be Balthazar. I’m Ellen, it’s nice to meet you.” She walked over and offered her hand. 

“My pleasure.” Balthazar bowed slightly as he shook her hand.

“Oh, he’s a gentleman! Not like you smartasses.” She bopped both Dean and Sam in the back of the head as she turned and went back into the kitchen.

“Hey!” Sam cried, rubbing the back of his head.

“It’s pointless dude.” Dean told him. Balthazar noticed the way Dean was rubbing his belly.

“Gabe mentioned you were pregnant with your second. Do you know what you’re having yet?” He asked.

“No, we like to be surprised, but we’re going to find out tomorrow how many we’re having.” Dean replied. Balthazar blinked in surprised.

“I’m sorry, did you say ‘how many’ you’re having?”

“We sort of mated during Dean’s first heat after Billy was born and apparently that’s when an Omega is most likely to release multiple eggs. So…we’re at least having twins, but most likely it will be more than that.” Castiel explained.

“I did not know that.” Balthazar said.

“Neither did we.” Dean sighed. 

“How far along are you?” 

“Two and a half months.” Dean replied.

Balthazar still looked surprised, only now he was staring at Dean’s belly.

“And you’re already showing that much?”

“I think there are more than just twins in here. Our midwife says there could be up to six.” Dean told him.

“Six!”

Dean chuckled and continued to rub his belly. “Yep, but I’m kind of hoping it’s less than that.”

“So Gabe said you own restaurants?” Sam directed his question at Balthazar as they all headed into the living room and sat down. Gabe was still holding Billy and talking sweetly to him. Even Balthazar was smiling fondly down at the pup. They say down together at one end of the couch while Dean and Castiel sat down at the other end. Sam and Madison chose to sit across from them on the loveseat. Castiel watched the way Balthazar seemed to hover close to his brother, touching him softly and whispering in his ear words that made the Omega smile brighter than Castiel had seen him smile in years.

“Yes, I started cooking when I was practically a pup myself, and I enjoyed it much more than either of my brothers. When my father decided he wanted to open a restaurant here in America I was the only one to willingly come with him. I worked alongside him for years, so my father passed his restaurant to me when he passed away. I expanded on it and opened another one, and then two more after that. I’m up to six now.” Balthazar replied.

“How long have you been in the states?” Dean asked.

“Twenty three years.”

“Oh, uh…” Dean looked at the man, trying to determine how old he really was. He looked older than Gabe.

“Yes, I am old, compared to all of you.” Balthazar said, but he didn’t seem bothered by Dean’s stare, in fact he seemed rather amused. Dean however had embarrassed himself. He blushed and looked down at his hands.

“It doesn’t matter your age as long as you and Gabe are happy.” Castiel assured him.

“Oh, we are. Your brother is quite refreshing. He keeps me on my toes.” Balthazar said, chuckling.

“That’s Gabe for ya.” Sam said, grinning.

“Hey, I’m right here you know.” Gabe pursed his lips and looked up at his mate but Balthazar looked back with nothing but love in his and tucked a lock of Gabe’s too long hair behind his ear.

“How did you two meet exactly?” Castiel asked.

“He stopped in at the bakery. Apparently he’s a regular there, but I happened to be there that particular day. The moment I caught his scent, I just knew.” Gabe replied.

“I however had a harder time since the entire place smelled like donuts and cupcakes, and he did too. It wasn’t until he came around the counter and got closer that I could tell. I asked him out on the spot.” Balthazar seemed almost giddy telling them that. Castiel liked seeing that his brother was not only happy but that he was also able to make someone else happy as well. Gabe deserved to be happy.

“So, do tell, what is this news you came to share tonight?” Sam asked.

“Well, you all know Balthazar is my true mate.” Gabe said, looking around at everyone in the room. They all nodded.

“And that we were waiting to actually mate, and for him to claim me.”

Again everyone nodded.

“I believe in love and consent. I wasn’t going to force anything on Gabe.” Balthazar said, making sure Castiel heard him. Castiel nodded.

“So, I’m surprised none of you noticed that I’m claimed.” Gabe said.

“I did, but I thought that was what you came to announce.” Castiel said.

“No, it’s something else entirely. I’m getting to that though.” Gabe replied.

“Balthazar and I finally mated several months ago, and he did claim me. We are completely on the same page about what we want in life. We want a family of our own, and we care deeply about our work. We’re genuinely happy being together, but…” Gabe frowned and looked to his mate for help.

“But…we do have some bad news.” Balthazar frowned, the deep lines of his face growing even deeper.

“What kind of bad news?” Castiel asked. His eyes shot to his brother who was looking down at Billy again. He could see the sadness and the tears that were threatening to spill from the Omega’s eyes.

“I went to the doctor earlier this week. I had my first heat after getting off my suppressants once we decided we wanted to start our family so…we mated during it, but it didn’t take. Then another heat came, and same thing. My third heat just finished and nothing. I’m not pregnant. So I went to see my doctor and they ran a battery of tests. They did a CAT scan, several ultrasounds, and other stuff. The diagnosis is basically that my chances of having children naturally is extremely low. I can’t carry them without serious complications. My uterus…” Gabe swallowed hard before trying to continue his explanation. 

“Even if I’d found Balthazar twenty years ago, I couldn’t have given him any children. It’s a birth defect as they described it. I have like a twenty percent chance of even getting pregnant, and then only a fifty percent chance of carrying the child to term. But I am still producing eggs.” 

When Gabe looked up they could all see the shimmer in his eyes from the tears, though still he smiled. Balthazar put an arm around his mate and kissed his temple in such a sweet and gentle nature that Castiel was glad his brother had a mate so loving and understanding. Still, Castiel’s heart ached for his brother. A sound to his right drew his attention away from his brother and he turned to see his own mate crying.

“Oh honey…” He pulled Dean close and the Omega buried his face against his mate’s neck.

“Don’t cry for me Dean, I came bearing GOOD news, not bad.” Gabe said. He looked up at his mate who smiled encouragingly.

“What is your news then?” Castiel asked. Dean looked up as well, everyone listening carefully.

“We’re getting a surrogate. Someone with a healthy womb to carry our pup.” Balthazar replied.

“Do you already have someone?” Sam asked.

“We do actually, Balthazar’s sister Anna. She’s a Beta and she offered to carry it for us.” Gabe replied.

“When?” Dean wiped at his nose and eyes and Castiel kissed him softly.

“It has to be during my next heat. It will be here in about four weeks, so at that time we’ll head in and do the procedure to withdraw my eggs.” Gabe said.

“I’ve heard of this procedure. My cousin had it done and she has a beautiful son now.” Madison spoke up for the first time. Gabe looked at her and she saw the hope in his eyes.

“I’m sorry this happened to you, but I’m happy you have options still.” She said.

“Thank you. We’re rather excited and couldn’t wait til Christmas to share the news.” Balthazar told them.

“We’re glad you told us. You know we’ll support any decisions you make, and we can’t wait til your pup gets here.” Castiel told his brother and Balthazar.

“We can’t wait either.” Gabe said, his joyful smile returning. “In the meantime I plan to spoil the heck out of all these pups!” He made a face at Billy who gurgled happily and smiled. 

Ellen called them all to dinner shortly after that and as they sat around the dining room table they filled Ellen and Bobby in on what was happening with Gabe. They all decided to look at it as a blessing, Gabe could still have children. He and his mate would be fathers before the end of the following year if all things went right, and soon they’d be settled in their house on the farm with the rest of the family. 

Months earlier Castiel had discussed the plan for the farm with Gabe who in turn discussed it with Balthazar. They were pleased with the idea as long as they got to have input on the design. Now everyone was eager for the construction to be completed so they could settle in their new homes.

With dinner over they chatted for a while in the living room before Gabe and Balthazar said it was time to leave. Shortly after that, Sam and Madison left too. As Dean and Castiel climbed into bed that night they both silently thanked whatever powers that be for giving them the pups they had, and for still making it possible for Gabe to have children. Their family would continue to grow and their own pups would have cousins to grow up with, and they would never know anything of the hell their own parents had experienced. That was important to Dean.

“What are you thinking about?” Castiel turned on his side and placed a hand over the swell of his mate’s belly.

“Mmm, just about how the kids will be able to safely run around playing with each other. I hope they all get along. Sam’s kids, ours, Gabe’s. And someday Charlie’s too. I want them to all be the best of friends.” Dean looked over at his husband and saw that he was smiling.

“I want that too. I don’t doubt that they’ll all be the best of friends. I thought you’d be worried about what Inias is going to say tomorrow.” Castiel admitted.

“Nah. I’m over worrying. What good will it do me at this point? I’m not going to eliminate any of our pups. However many are in here…” Dean placed his hand over his mate’s on his belly. “I want them, and I will love them.”

Castiel moved closer, nuzzling against his mate’s neck. The scent of apples and honey was there but so was the scent of strawberries and fresh cut grass. It was strong now, and he purred as it washed over him.

“I want them to. Do you think we have a little girl in there?”

Dean smiled. “I think so. I dunno, it just feels like yeah, she’s in there.” 

Castiel couldn’t resist laying his head on Dean’s belly. It was much too soon to feel them moving, but it made him feel closer to his growing pups. He looked forward to whatever news Inias gave them tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already had this planned out for Gabe, so all of you who guessed Gabe was coming to announce his own pup, I didn't write that to spite you, it was already completely planned out, just like how many pups Dean is pregnant with. So hang in there everyone!
> 
> I hope you like the chapter! Next one will bring about Dean's ultrasound and Christmas.


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets harrassed at work.
> 
> Dean and Cas head to the appointment to find out how many pups they're having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

The next morning Castiel had to practically drag Dean out of bed. His mate was grumpy and tired still but he got him into the shower and once that was done Dean was good to finish his morning routine on his own. They both headed in to work, leaving a sleeping Billy in Ellen’s care. 

Dean’s appointment wasn’t until three and Castiel was planning to pick him up at two, so he busied himself with replacing an alternator on an old Ford. He was under the hood removing the screws covering the plate that was blocking where he needed to get at the alternator when a new scent hit him. He stood up, looking around. Usually he worked alone but he knew the scent of every one of his employees almost as well as he knew that of his mate. This one was new and did not belong in his bay. He found himself facing a man he’d never seen before, and clearly an Alpha by his scent. The man was standing on the other side of the car, just a few feet away. The fan Dean kept on was blowing the man’s scent directly at him so he could smell the Alpha but as of yet, the Alpha could not smell him. Or so he hoped.

“Can I help you? Customers are not supposed to be back here.” He said firmly. He hated that unknown Alphas still made him nervous, even now that he was mated.

“I was unaware. That’s my car you’re working on. I just wanted to see what exactly was wrong.” The man had a deep voice that Dean found unnerving.

“I will come out and explain the problem and what we can do to fix it once I get a good look, but you can’t be back here. It’s against OSHA regulations. You need to wait in the waiting room.” Dean was getting irritated now. The man moved closer instead of leaving. 

“Are you going to tell on me to the owner?” The man’s tone was flirtatious and the look in his eyes was predatory. 

“Buddy, I AM the owner, and unless you want me to have you and your car hauled out of here, you get yourself out of here and back to the waiting room.” Dean growled low in his throat but with all the noise going on in the other bays he doubted the guy could hear him.

“You? You own this place? But you’re an Omega.” The man frowned and looked Dean over like he were examining a speck of dust. He was one of THOSE Alphas. A sexist pig.

“That’s right, I own the place, no one else owns it with me, it’s all mine, just like I own all of the Winchester Auto Shops across the Midwest. I’m a successful business owner regardless of my orientation because I’m good at what I do, and I certainly do not have to tolerate sexist remarks from Alpha knotheads such as yourself.” He snarled and gripped the wrench in his hand tighter as he slammed the hood on the car. The Alpha finally took a few steps back as Dean advanced on him, the wrench still clutched tightly in his hand.

“I was only…” The man floundered, unsure how to handle the now furious Omega standing before him.

“You what, wanted to establish your Alpha status over a weak and defenseless Omega? Buddy, you are barking up the wrong tree!” 

The man backed up further until he was completely out of the mechanic’s bay. Dean continued to advance on him.

“I have zero tolerance for Alphas and their superiority complexes!” He was practically shouting now, and definitely drawing attention to himself.

“No, I wasn’t trying to do that! Dude, I was…flirting.” The man looked like Dean had just stolen his chocolate milk and pissed in it.

“You were…” Dean ran a hand down his face as he tried to compose himself.

“Dude, I am happily mated and married, and pregnant. I am NOT looking for an Alpha, and if I hadn’t found my true mate there’s no way I’d go for an Alpha. You need to leave. I’ll get someone else to work on your car, but I’m not touching it again.” Dean snapped his fingers and one of the mechanics that had been watching hurried over.

“Benny, would you please finish working on this man’s car? I will not be touching it again.” Dean kept his eyes locked on the Alpha’s until the other man finally broke the stare by lowering his head in submission. The man mumbled something before heading in the direction of the lobby.

“Brother, I don’t know how you just got a strange Alpha to willingly submit like that, but that was the most entertainment I’ve seen all week!” Benny said as he clapped Dean on the shoulder. Dean let out a shuddering breath and leaned back against the side of the building. Benny’s amusement instantly turned to concern.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be fine, but I think I’m just going to work on some invoicing before I head to the doctor’s. I’m not in the mood to deal with any more assholes today.” Dean replied, his voice betraying how the encounter had affected him.” Dean stood up straight, unzipping the coveralls that effectively hid his baby bump for now and completely stripping out of them by the time he reached his office. Alone finally he allowed himself to relax and shake off the nervousness he had felt. He plopped down in the chair behind his desk and pulled out his cell phone. He didn’t want to bother his mate at work so he dialed Charlie instead.

“Hey Dean! How are you?” She greeted after the second ring.

“I’m ok. Doctor’s appointment this afternoon to tell us how many pups, but otherwise I’m good.”

There was a pause in their conversation before Charlie spoke again.

“Dean, something happened, I can hear it in your voice. Are you sure you’re alright?”

With a heavy sigh he told her what had happened.

“Dean, you made an Alpha you don’t even know go submissive? You are one bad ass dude! I’m proud of you! Before you met Cas you never would have done that! See? Being with an Alpha doesn’t make you weak, it makes you stronger!”

Dean felt himself relaxing as he listened to her rambling on. He wondered how Castiel would feel about it when he told him later. They didn’t keep secrets, especially after his sneaking off a few months earlier. He suspected that it would make his mate even more concerned, but he could handle himself. He always had before.

“I wasn’t taking any sexist crap but this guy actually thought he was flirting. How did he not smell that I am mated and pregnant, I don’t know.” 

“Who knows? But I’m proud of you for standing up to him. Does that kind of thing happen a lot?” She asked.

“Not really. Before I met Cas I always wore blockers so Alphas couldn’t smell me. Sometimes they suspected anyways and they would harass me, but mostly they left me alone. After I mate with Cas though and I stopped wearing blockers, I definitely started drawing attention, but mostly they just look at me, take a whiff, and frown once they realize I have a mate. So today, that guy caught me off guard.” 

“Well, don’t let it stress you out, it’s bad for you and bad for your pups. Are you guys still making us wait until Christmas to find out how many you’re having?” He could hear the pout in her voice as she asked.

“Yes we are. I’m not even telling Sam, so pouting will get you nowhere.” 

“Ugh!” She complained. He chuckled at her frustration. A glance at the clock on the wall told him it was already one thirty.

“Hey, I’m going to take a quick shower and change. Cas will be here soon.” 

“Ok. Hey, at least let me know how the appointment went. If there are any complications or changes in your condition, ok? I worry about you Dean.”

It warmed his heart to hear his friend’s concern. 

“I will. You be good and say hi to Tess for me.” He told her.

“Will do. Love you Dean!” 

“Love you too hon.”

Dean hung up and headed to his bathroom. One of the things he had incorporated in all of his shops were bathrooms equipped with showers so that any Omegas that worked for him could clean up and apply blockers after a shift without worrying about unwanted attention due to sweating on their way home. He had used his own shower regularly now for years. As he stood under the hot water now his thoughts turned to what news the might be expecting today during the appointment. His hands had been swelling a bit and he wasn’t sure if that was normal or not, and his back ached despite barely even having a bump yet. He washed his hair and spent a long time scrubbing the grease out from under his fingernails. A knock on the bathroom door as he was getting out startled him. He cursed himself for being on edge.

“Yeah?”

“Honey, it’s me.” Castiel replied. Instantly Dean relaxed. He unlocked the door and before his mate could respond Dean was wrapping his arms around the Alpha and pressing against him.

“Dean, you’re wet.” He started to complain until he felt how the man was trembling.

“What’s the matter? Are you ok?” Castiel asked, pulling his husband closer.

“I am, I’m ok.” Dean replied. He relaxed in his mate’s arms and the trembling finally stopped. Castiel pulled him over to the couch in the corner and sat him down. 

“Talk to me.” He insisted, keeping his tone gentle. 

As Dean dressed in clean clothes he told his husband what had happened. Castiel’s expression darkened but he didn’t interrupt nor did he storm out of the room in search of the offending Alpha like most other Alphas would have done. He knew Dean would be pissed at him if he did. He just wanted his mate to listen to him and be there for him, and Castiel could do that.

“Will the work on his car be completed by the end of today?” He asked when Dean was finished.

“It should be. From what I could tell it was the alternator. Benny will have that fixed in a few hours if we have that model in stock. I didn’t get a chance to check.”

“Well, don’t sweat it. Benny will get his car fixe and get that man on the road and out of here. What do you say we worry about more important matters, like finding out how many new cribs we need to buy?” Castiel asked, a glimmer of excitement in his eye. 

“Sounds good to me!”

 

Inias was waiting for them when they arrived and after checking in and getting weighed they went back to the exam room. Dean got up on the exam table and submitted to all of the usual poking and prodding.

“You’re looking good Dean. Any issues currently?” Inias asked as he jotted all of his findings down in Dean’s chart.

“My back has been killing me lately, and my hands keep swelling up.” Dean flexed his hands which currently were swollen. His wedding rings were at home because they hurt too much to wear now. Inias checked his hands.

“You’re retaining water. Take it easy on salt or you’ll swell up worse. As for your back, your body is trying to adjust to carrying more than one pup, so that’s to be expected. Some acetaminophen will help with that, and a heating pad. Take it easy bending over cars too. It’s straining the muscles.”

Dean nodded and flexed his fingers again Inias let them go.

“So, let’s find out how many little Winchester-Novaks are currently taking up residence in here.” Inias said as he pulled the ultrasound machine closer and plugged it in. 

“We can’t wait.” Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand and smiled.

“Too early to tell the sexes though, right?’ Dean asked.

“Yes, a bit too early.” Inias agreed.

“That’s cool, we want to be surprised anyway.”

Inias held up the bottle of gel. “Alright then, shall we get started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, you're not finding out how many pups are in there til NEXT chapter. Mwahahaha!


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm nice and I love you all, here's another chapter today.
> 
> It's Christmas time in the Winchester-Novak house, and they reveal how many pups Dean is actually carrying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this tomorrow but since everyone is so impatient to know about the pups, here ya go. Sexes are also already picked out, but that won't come for a few more chapters. ;)

The next week was a whirlwind of activity. Castiel busied himself with monitoring the construction going on with the new houses while Dean and Ellen worked on getting the house they currently lived in ready for the holidays. Bobby bought a tree that Dean and Ellen worked together to decorate. Charlie even stopped in a few times to help. Castiel and Bobby were recruited to hang lights on the outside of the house and to add the fresh pine boughs Bobby had purchased to the railings of the porch. Christmas music played almost constantly and Dean soon learned that more than watching sports on the TV with his father, Billy liked staring up at the lit Christmas tree in all its splendor. 

When Christmas Eve came they went to visit with Castiel’s extended family but Christmas morning saw Dean up and out of bed before the sun had fully risen. By the time Castiel awoke and made his way downstairs he could smell the food cooking. He walked in the kitchen to find Dean wearing an apron (he was pretty sure that was courtesy of Ellen) and mixing some kind of dough.

“What are you making?” He dipped a finger into the mix earning himself a slap on the hand from his mate.

“Keep your filthy hands out of my dough.” Dean warned. “And they’re chocolate chip cookies.”

Castiel stuck the finger full of dough in his mouth, moaning at the taste. “This is fantastic! Where did you get this recipe?”

Dean blushed at the compliment. “It was my mother’s. I haven’t made them in years but I had a taste for them. I have oatmeal raisin in the oven right now.”

Castiel went to check the cookies in the oven before moving to the sink to wash his hands. They moved about the kitchen together, baking and prepping things for dinner later that night, pausing every once in a while to share kisses. When Ellen finally came downstairs with a hungry Billy in her arms they had completed most of the preparations for dinner that night. 

“Oh, is my baby boy hungry?” Dean cooed to his pup as he took him from Ellen’s arms. The pup whined and shoved his nose against Dean’s chest in search of milk.

“I’m going to go feed him. Cas, the turkey is ready to go in the oven whenever.” Dean said as he walked out of the kitchen. It was just after noon and soon his family would start to arrive.

Almost as if they knew Dean was talking about them, the doorbell rang.

“I got it!” Castiel actually managed to beat Bobby to the door, earning himself a glare from the grumpy Beta. Castiel just smirked and pulled the door open. Sam and Madison were there, their arms laden with gifts so high he couldn’t see their faces at first.

“Oh geez, here, let me help.” Castiel grabbed a stack of gifts and helped them inside. 

“What did you do Sammy, buy the store?” Dean asked when he saw the gifts.

“Madison did most of the shopping, I was finishing up classes for the semester. I had a lot of catching up to do.” Sam replied as he set his stack down on the floor in front of the tree. Castiel and Madison did the same with their stacks. Sam moved to the couch to sit next to his brother.

“How are you feeling Sammy?” Dean asked.

“You mean aside from the near constant morning sickness? Pretty good. I’m tired though.” Sam replied. Billy had just finished eating and was kicking his legs excitedly at the sound of his uncle’s voice. Sam reached out and took the pup. 

“How about you Dean? Are you feeling alright?” Madison asked as she sat down next to her mate.

“Actually, yes, I am feeling pretty good. Not nearly as tired as I was. Inias told me to lay off the salt, so I have been. I’ve been swelling up a bit.” He held out his hands so she could see how puffy they were.

“They look better than the last time we were here.” She was examining his hands, pressing down gently and watching to see how long it took for the color to return.

“Yeah, I’m apparently retaining water. Would explain why I have to pee like five hundred times a day.” He sighed and sat back when she released his hands. 

“Sam’s been experiencing muscle spasms, mostly in his feet. Inias told him to drink more water and increase his potassium intake. It seems to be working.” She said.

The doorbell rang again and this time Bobby got to the door first. Castiel just smiled from the kitchen doorway and shook his head.

“What’s up biotches!” They all heard Charlie cry out. Dean’s face lit up at the sound of her voice. When she walked in the living room Dean pulled himself up off the couch to hug her. When he spotted Tess he gave he a hug too.

“Are we early?” Tess asked, noting that Dean was still in his pajamas.

“Not really, I just got sidetracked. Had to feed Billy. I’m going to take him up upstairs and we’re going to get changed now. Sit down, relax.” He told her.

“Cas! Can you help Tess and me with the gifts? They’re in the car.” Charlie was heading off to the kitchen so Dean fetched his pup and disappeared upstairs.

“So, wager a bet as to how many pups he’s carrying?” Tess asked, a playful smirk on her lips.

“I say five. It just feels like a good number.” Madison said quickly, getting in on the game.

“I think it’s twins. God I hope it’s not more than twins.” Sam still worried about how taxing labor would be for one let alone a whole litter.

“I’m betting on three.” Bobby said, sitting down in an arm chair on the other side of the room.

“I can’t wait to find out.” Madison said and clapped her hands excitedly. 

Charlie and Castiel appeared and Tess followed them outside. They returned just as Dean was coming back downstairs with Billy. 

“Oh my gosh he’s so adorable!” Charlie cried when she saw that the pup was dressed in a sleeper designed to look like Santa’s suit, complete with the little hat on his head. She deposited her stack of gifts under the tree and hurried over to steal the pup from his daddy’s arms. Dean just chuckled.

“Make yourselves comfortable. Help yourselves to drinks, I’m going to see if they need any help in the kitchen.”

 

As the afternoon wore on everyone made their way into the living room, Ellen included. They drank the egg nog Castiel had made, nonalcoholic at Dean’s insistence, and chatted about anything that came to mind. When the doorbell rang next they knew it was Gabe and Balthazar. 

“We’re here!” Gabe called out as they rounded the corner and came into the room. 

“About time, we thought you got lost.” Castiel joked.

“No, we had to swing by and pick up Bal’s sister Anna. She came with.”

“The more the merrier.” Dean said happily.

Gabe smiled and went over to where Charlie and Tess were sitting, playing with Billy.

“Where is your mate exactly?” Castiel asked when Balthazar still had not appeared. Gabe looked up, a wicked smirk on his lips.

“Oh, he’s getting your gift into the driveway. I hope you guys don’t mind, we just got one big gift for the both of you.”

“Of course not, that’s not what matters about Christmas.” Castiel said.

“Well, you better go out and take a look then.” Gabe motioned for his brother and brother in law to follow him but everyone ended up going. 

When they reached the door and Gabe opened it, Dean gasped. Balthazar and a petite red head were standing next to a brand new minivan that had a giant bow on the hood. They were both smiling wide. Dean hurried down the steps and hugged Balthazar before the man even knew it was happening.

“Thank you!” He cried.

“You are quite welcome. We discussed what you and Castiel would need most with more pups on the way, and this seemed to be the most logical gift. We figured you might have everything else already, but he said Castiel is still driving around a compact sedan, and you’re driving an antique Impala. I can’t imagine that you fit more than a car seat or two in either vehicle.” Balthazar explained.

He was right. They had been considering investing in a van, they just hadn’t gotten around to looking for one yet. 

“We really are thankful.” Castiel had come down the steps to admire the van as well, and he hugged the other Alpha. Everyone turned their attention to the petite red head standing next to Balthazar.

“Everyone, this is my sister Anna. Anna, this is Castiel, Gabe’s brother, and his mate Dean. I’ll introduce you to the rest of the family once we’re inside. You boys check out the van, let me know what you think.”

Dean and Castiel shook hands with Anna before Balthazar ushered her inside. Dean popped the hood on the van to check the engine out while Castiel got inside to check out the room.

“There’s enough space in here for up to six car seats to fit comfortably.” He called out to his mate.

“And without car seats?” Dean asked as he closed the hood and went around the side of the van to climb in.

‘Eight? It’s roomy. There’s room for Ellen too to come with on appointments. You know she’s going to insist on helping us. She’s never going to let us hire a nanny.” Castiel laughed.

Dean nodded. “These are her grandpups, of course she’s not.” He checked out the dashboard and the trunk space. All in all it was a great van and they would be able to transport all the pups at once. 

With the van locked up tight, they headed back inside. Billy was now in Gabe’s arms where he was squealing in delight as his uncle tickled him.

“Thank you guys, that is an awesome gift. It’s going to get a lot of use over the next few years.” Dean said as he lowered himself back onto the couch. He pulled Castiel down next to him and then curled up against his side. 

“They’re taking bets as to how many pups you’re having.” Ellen announced.

“Don’t lie, you bet too.” Dean teased. She smiled and winked at him.

“Of course I did.”

“Should we tell them?” Castiel asked. Dean looked out across the room at their family. All eyes were on him. “Yeah, go ahead.”

“So…” Castiel began. It was funny how the room fell dead silent. Even Billy was quietly watching his father.

“We actually did lose one pup. It’s ok though, that’s normal and it happens. That leaves three remaining.” 

The instant buzz of conversation was almost dizzying.

“Three! I’m going to have three more grandpups, didja hear that Bobby?!” Ellen cried and clasped her hands together.

“I heard, I ain’t deaf woman.” Bobby replied, he was smiling wide though.

“Three, wow.” Sam said, eyeing his brother’s belly.

“I bet you’re hoping for a couple of girls this time.” Madison said.

“I do want girls. Maybe not all of them, but a couple would be nice.” Dean replied.

“Do you have names picked out?” Tess asked.

“We’re still working on names, but we have narrowed it down a bit.” Castiel replied.

“At least you’ll have room in the van for other things too.” Balthazar said, his voice colored with amusement. He looked over at his mate and found Gabe smiling happily.

Talk turned to what they were going to need for three new pups, and Charlie announced that she was doing a joint baby shower for Dean and Sam. Dean looked at his brother who just rolled his eyes and grinned. They knew it was coming. Castiel popped in a Christmas movie and they settled in to watch it. When it was over they moved to the dining room for dinner. They continued their various conversations all through the meal and dessert. Castiel was curious as to how Anna felt about carrying a pup for her brother and he asked her every question that came to mind about it. She answered honestly and seemed not to take offense to his inquiries. He learned that she was actually Balthazar’s half-sister, a Beta from his father’s third marriage. She was twenty seven with no children yet of her own, and no real desire to have any. She was happy to give her brother a child though and with the looks of affection she offered to both Balthazar and Gabe, he knew she was sincere. 

Through some smooth questioning Castiel learned that Balthazar was forty three, but since his age didn’t seem to bother his brother he wasn’t going to let it bother him either. Besides, Balthazar struck him as being young at heart. He made Gabe insanely happy and that was important to Castiel. He noticed that Dean, who was still uncomfortable around Alphas he didn’t know warmed up fairly quickly to Balthazar and they fell into a discussion about American cars vs European cars, and Castiel was lost on that topic so he joined Sam and Tess in a talking about what courses Sam had just completed. 

Eventually they moved from the dinner table back to the living room where Dean, with a sleeping Billy cradled in his arms, announced it was time to exchange gifts. That was the cue for Bobby and Castiel to go into the room they were using on the first floor for storage to bring out the gifts. By the time everything was under the tree only half the tree was visible and the gifts stuck out a good three feet past it. Ellen, ever the orderly one began to hand out presents. They were still opening gifts two hours later but no one minded. Most of the ones for Sam and Madison were for their new house. Castiel exclaimed over a new set of baking pans while Dean cried when his brother handed him a scrapbook he had spent the last year putting together. It was filled with pictures of their lives, and Dean noticed that some pictures seemed to have been removed and replaced with other, newer ones. He presumed those had been pictures of Jess, and he said nothing about it. He showed his mate a picture of him and Sam as boys standing in front of the Impala. Dean’s arm was slung around Sam’s shoulder and both boys were smiling. It was one of Dean’s happier memories. 

“How old were you here?” Castiel asked.

“I think I was twelve. It was about two years before I presented.” Dean replied.

“Your hair was so blonde.” Castiel leaned over and nuzzled against his mate’s cheek causing Dean to smile brightly.

“Yeah, so if any of our pups come out blonde, don’t hold your breath that it will stick.” He said.

“Hair color doesn’t matter to me, you know that. Though I would love to have one with your eyes.” Castiel told him. Dean blushed and shook his head. The things he felt just made him ordinary were the things his mate seemed to love the most. He laid his head on Castiel’s shoulder as they flipped through the book, reaching more current pictures including several of a very pregnant Dean and a flour covered Castiel in the bakery.

“Where did you get the pictures of us as kids?” Dean asked once they had finished looking through the book. Sam looked nervous suddenly and Madison reached over to take his hand.

“I, uh, called dad. He mailed me a bunch to use. Thought it was a good idea for your pups to have pictures of you as a pup too.” Sam finally replied. He held his breath, not sure if Dean would be mad about him contacting John. Dean pulled away from Castiel in order to sit up straight. 

“Dean?” Castiel asked, reaching out to take his mate’s hand. He half expected his mate to pull away but instead Dean gripped his hand tighter.

“Should I have invited him?” Dean asked suddenly. He turned his green eyes on his husband and Castiel could see the battle waging there between wanting to forgive his father for the years of abuse and the subsequent torture he had endured because of his father’s sexist way of thinking, and wanting to hang on to his anger. Castiel couldn’t answer that question for him, it wasn’t his place to do so.

“I think that maybe it couldn’t hurt to call him and wish him a Merry Christmas. Maybe thank him for sending the pictures.” 

Dean nodded, giving a small smile. “I can do that.”

As they returned to their gift exchange Sam and Dean handed a small box wrapped in silver paper to Ellen and waited eagerly for her to open it.

“Now, it’s not complete yet, but…” Dean said as she unwrapped the paper. Her face lip up as she realized she was holding a jewelry box. When she opened it her eyes widened and she had to blink back the tears.

“What is it?” Bobby asked, leaning over to see what was in the box.

“It’s a grandmother’s ring. The only stone filled in currently is Billy’s, the rest are diamonds, but as each pup is born we’re going to remove a diamond and fill it in with a pup’s birthstone.” Sam explained.

“Oh, that’s beautiful boys.” Bobby said. 

“Thank you my darling boys!” Ellen cried and hugged them both.

“Hey, why didn’t Jo come today?” Castiel asked.

“She’s in England on a business trip. Couldn’t get out of it, but she’ll be back at the beginning of the year.” Bobby explained. They all missed her.

Dean took the ring from the box and slid it on to her right hand. She held her hand up and admired it. It had ten stones in total, plenty of room for Sam to have a few more and even Dean. She loved it.

“You boys are angels, all of you.” She got up to go hug Castiel too. For the rest of the gift opening her eyes kept going to the ring on her hand, and each time she looked at it she teared up again. It pleased both Winchester boys to see her so happy.

 

Around eleven, as Dean was deciding he couldn’t keep his eyes open much longer everyone decided it was time to start heading out. Castiel showed everyone out, and when he returned to the living room he found it empty, save for the mess of wrapping paper and empty boxes everywhere. He decided that could wait until tomorrow to deal with. Upstairs in the bedroom he found his mate just stripping down for bed.

“Billy in bed?” He asked. Dean nodded.

“Ellen put him down for me.” 

Castiel watched as Dean removed his shirt and began unbuttoning his jeans. Feeling his mate’s eyes on him he looked up.

“What?”

Castiel shook his head and moved closer, pulling Dean into his arms.

“Nothing love. I was just admiring how beautiful you are.” He pressed a soft kiss to the mating mark on Dean’s shoulder, feeling the man shiver at the touch.

“You really think I’m beautiful? Even when I look like a whale?” Dean asked. He had wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and laid his head on the Alpha’s shoulder.

“I always think you’re beautiful Dean, no matter what.” Castiel assured him. 

He pulled Dean towards the bed and had him lay down while he stripped out of his own clothes. Due to Dean’s exhaustion lately they had not been particularly intimate. Castiel didn’t really mind, he knew what his mate was going through, except right now there was a hunger in the Omega’s eyes that he immediately recognized.

“Come here.” Dean pulled his mate onto the bed and directly on top of himself. Castiel was careful to not put too much pressure on his mate’s belly. A moment later Dean’s mouth was on his, tongue pressing insistently against the Alpha’s lips, begging for entrance. This aggressive need was a turn on and Castiel could already feel himself growing hard.

“Dean…” He moaned between kisses. 

“Cas, please, I need you inside me.” 

The way his mate whimpered the words pulled at his Alpha instincts and he growled before pulling Dean’s boxers off and tossing them aside. The sweet smell of slick was permeating the air and driving him insane with need.

“Turn over.” He ordered. It was harder for Dean to move with any real speed seeing as how there was a bump in the way, but he still managed to get on his hands and knees faster than Castiel had expected.

“You want me to fuck you hard Dean? Knot you and fill you up?” He was leaning fully over his mate, his cock brushing the back of the Omega’s thigh as his hands massaged his swollen breasts. When milk leaked down over his fingertips he moaned and rutted against his mate’s leg.

“Fuck Cas, just get inside me already! I need it!” Dean pushed back against him and Castiel responded with a not quite so light nip to the man’s shoulder. He slipped one hand down Dean’s back to the dripping hole that was waiting there for him. Slowly he worked the Omega open, stopping several times to taste the slick that continually poured out across his fingers.

“You’re so wet for me baby, I love you like this.” He lined himself up once he was sure Dean was stretched enough and slid in. Dean cried out, arching his back and Castiel pulled him up until the Omega’s back was flush against his chest. This was his favorite positon and at this angle he knew he’s hit his mate’s prostate on every thrust. As he clung to his mate he thrust up, quickly driving his mate up and over the edge of his own orgasm. Without even being touched Dean came, hard. He practically screamed and Castiel bit down on his shoulder, bring the scream down to nothing more than a whimper as his own orgasm hit him. One last thrust and they were locked together. He was almost ashamed at how quickly they had both come, but it had been at least a month and they were long overdue. 

‘Fuck babe…that was amazing.” Dean sighed as his legs turned to jello and he melted against his mate. Castiel ran a soothing hand across his mate’s swollen belly as he maneuvered them both so they were lying down on the bed.

“I agree. I needed that.” Castiel kissed where he had bitten down earlier, licking away the blood. Dean moaned at the sensation.

“Think you have it in you for a second round?” Dean asked, turning enough so he could look back at his mate, a mischievous smile on his perfect lips.

“Give me a half hour and we can definitely do another round.”

Castiel was not one to turn down sex, especially after a month of none at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so who guessed 3? Some of you guys were off the wall with 7, 8, 10 pups! Yikes! I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Excuse any typos, I'm in a rush. Need to get up to see my mom as the social worker is asking to speak to me. I hope it's not bad news. Catch you all later! Keep the comments coming, I'll have my phone and I enjoy reading them and responding. I love you guys so much!


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys still have your seatbelts on? Buckle up, I always throw in another surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a certified letter in the mail that contains life altering news.

New Year came and went, and the family got together again to celebrate, minus Charlie and Tess who had a party to attend elsewhere. The second week in January on a Wednesday Dean and Castiel found themselves snowed in. By the time the streets were plowed it was too late in the day for either of them to willingly want to venture out into the cold to go to work so they settled for curling up on the couch together to watch movies. It was just after three when there came a knock at the door. Dean and Cas looked at one another, surprised that the person didn’t ring their bell. Clearly Bobby hadn’t heard it because he hadn’t announced that he would get the door, so Dean got up.

“I’ll get it.” Castiel started to get up but Dean was already heading to answer it.

“Nah, I can answer a door.” Dean motioned for him to stay seated so he did, falling back into the couch and pulling the blanket that has been over the two of them back over his legs. Dean made his way to the door and opened it.

“Hello, I’m looking for a Dean Winchester-Novak?” The man at the door said. He was reading a name off the clipboard in his hand and looked up at Dean expectantly.

“That’s me.” Dean said.

The man pulled an envelope off the clipboard and handed it over. “I’ll need you to sign for it.” He handed the clipboard to Dean and with a frown he scribbled his name down.

“What is this?” Dean turned the envelope over so he could read the front. It was from a law firm based out of Topeka. Briefly he wondered if it had something to do with his father.

“I’m just the messenger, sorry. Have a nice day.” The man said before hurrying down the snow covered stairs and back out to his truck. Dean closed the door and took the envelope back to the couch. Castiel held up one corner so Dean could slide back under it with him. 

“What’s that?” He asked when he saw the envelope.

“I don’t know. Some guy just delivered it. It’s from a law firm in Kansas.” Dean replied.

“So open it.” 

Dean tore one end of the envelope open and slid out the papers inside of it. He opened them and the frown he’d been wearing since he first opened the front door deepened as he read the words on the first page.

“Oh my God…” His expression morphed into one of utter shock as he skimmed over the next page.

“What is it?” Castiel tried reading over his shoulder but the angle wasn’t right and he couldn’t make out the words.

“I need to call Sam.” Dean shot up off the couch and hurried to the kitchen where his phone was currently charging. He grabbed it and dialed his brother’s number. Castiel followed him, alarmed by his mate’s reaction.

“What are those papers?” He asked. Dean thrust them at him.

“Amelia Roman left me her entire inheritance, and so did Dick Roman!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It felt like an eternity before Sam finally answered the phone.

“Dean? What’s up?” His brother asked.

“Sam, can you come over here? Like now?” Dean couldn’t hide the strain in his voice and his brother heard it loud and clear.

“Are you ok man? Are the pups ok?” 

“Yeah, yeah, we’re fine. I just got a letter in the mail from Dick Roman’s lawyers. Apparently he and Amelia left me everything. I need you to read this shit and tell me what the hell I’m supposed to do!”

“He did what?!” Sam couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Dean, there’s a letter attached to the back of these documents. It’s addressed to you from Amelia herself.” Castiel had pulled a piece of paper out of the back and was holding it out to him.

“A letter?” Dean asked, taking it from him.

“What letter?” Sam asked.

“Amelia wrote me a letter.” Dean replied.

“So read it aloud.” Sam said.

“Ok.” Dean took a deep breath and read the contents out loud.

_Dean,_

_I cannot being to apologize enough for my husband’s behavior all these years. I am so very sorry for how he treated you and for what he did. He stole your innocence, and no Alpha has that right. I am sure you see me as not much better for not standing up to him, but alas, I am not the strong Omega that you are. I always admired you and wished that I too could break free of his control, but I have known nothing but Dick since I was twelve years old. See, his father and mine were business associates, and when I presented at thirteen Dick knew I was his true mate. He wasn’t the same man back then as he is now, and I admit that I did fall in love with him. We married when I was fifteen and he was seventeen. He is all I have ever known._

_Contrary to what the media would tell you, Dick’s money was not in fact Dick’s at all. It was mine. I came from a wealthy family and brought millions into our union. True mates or not, my father insisted on a prenup, and so we signed one. Dick was, at one point enough in love with me to willingly sign it. I think he believed we would live happily ever after with a bunch of our own pups, however as you well know, that was not to be our destiny. When we learned I could not bear pups it was a devastating blow for us both, but it changed Dick on a fundamental level. He became obsessed with finding the perfect Omega to bear pups for us. I fought him every inch of the way on that, as much as I could. I was happy just to have Dick in my life. I didn’t need pups to be happy, but he felt that we needed them, for his legacy and to further his ego._

_I knew when he started the sex rings. I was helpless to shut them down, though it was not for lack of trying. Being that I am Omega and living in an Alpha controlled state I am practically helpless. I have tried to do good to counter all the evil my husband has done over the years. I donated to the victims of the sex rings, to orphanages that care for the pups born to victims of those rings, and I paid for the medical care of many innocent Omegas and Betas that were raped and tortured at the hands of my husband’s men. You, however, always held a special place in my heart Dean. You did not willingly submit, even when my husband nearly killed you. I did not know where he was keeping you, or that he even was keeping you until you were rescued. And to learn that you were carrying Dick’s pup…that was a blow to him that I can’t even begin to describe. And I’m sure it was a blow to you as well. I have spent the last few years working to counteract everything my husband does, but I’ve also been listening when he thinks I’m nowhere around. I knew you had taken a mate, and despite my husband’s deliberate ignorance I knew this man must be your true mate. I am happy for you Dean, and this is all that I am able to give to you to make up for the cruelty that you had to endure at his hands. If you are reading this then I can assume my plan to stop Dick once and for all has been successful.  
I made some changes to our wills earlier this year and my husband, for all the attention to detail that he gives to everything else in his life, he did not suspect my betrayal. The changes required his signature too, and he gave it freely. That makes this will legal and binding. While I know money is not the answer for all of life’s problems, I do hope that I have done something to benefit you and your mate. I want you to be happy Dean, and to never have to fear Dick again. I arranged for the monies to be divided and what I am bequeathing to you is all the monies from the legitimate dealings at Roman Industries, the ones that I initiated and managed. That which was earned through illegal means will be donated to various charities that my husband never in his life would have supported, such as Omega Assistance, and Section 4. It’s my little way of rebelling even after I’m gone. So please, accept this inheritance and live a long and happy life with your mate and your children. Please don’t forget me._

_Amelia Roman_

By the end of the letter Dean was in tears and shaking so bad that Castiel had to take the phone out of his hand.

“Hello?” Sam was asking.

“It’s me Sam. Dean is taking a moment to try and compose himself.” Castiel explained.

“I can’t come up there, they haven’t plowed our parking lot yet. I can try for tomorrow though.” Sam said.

“I’ll do you one better. How about I scan the papers and email them to you? Can you look over them that way?” Castiel was busy guiding Dean to one of the kitchen tables but he heard his brother in law agreeing to that.

“Is Dean alright though?” Sam was worried about his brother.

“I think he’s in shock, but I’ve got this. I’ll scan them in a bit and send them to you.”

He hung up the phone and put it back to charge before returning to his mate’s side.

“Dean? Honey?” He knelt down in front of his mate and waited for Dean to look up at him.

“She…Cas…she…” 

“I know sweetheart, I know. She left you everything.” Castiel caressed his husband’s cheek gently. 

“I don’t get it though, how can it be legitimate? Dick would never have agreed to sign anything over to me.”

“I think she tricked him into signing an updated copy, probably while you were still pregnant with Billy.” Castiel explained. 

Dean nodded though he wasn’t really paying attention. All he could think about was how Amelia Roman, the soft spoken, gentle natured woman that Dick Roman terrorized and abused for more than thirty years had left him her entire inheritance to both apologize to him for the improper treatment he had endured and to spite her husband. She felt Dean deserved that money, and so she gave it to him.

“How much do you think it is?” Dean managed to ask. He still felt numb with shock. Castiel read through the papers but ended up shaking his head.

“It doesn’t say. It asks that you call this law firm and set up an appointment at which point they will do a private reading of the will.”

“We have to go back to Kansas?” Dean asked.

“I’m afraid so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't see THAT one coming, did you?
> 
> So how many of you decided you didn't need your seatbelts and fell out of your chairs? Uh huh, pick yourselves back up and dust yourselves off. You should know better by now. ;)
> 
> Love you guys, you're so awesome!


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel finds a way to distract his mate from worrying so much.
> 
> They discuss baby names as well to keep Dean preoccupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter but I was gone most of the day. I did my morning errands before my best friend and I decided to hit Indianapolis and see what fests were going on there. Only thing we found today was a food cart festival. I didn't even know that was a thing, but apparently it is. We were already on our way there so we decided to attend it. We managed to get in for free which was nice, fee was $5 to get in, and someone handed us both a coupon for $5 off an order from this pizza truck that sells slices for $5 each. So basically, we got free pizza. Lady even gave me an extra slice because she though the first one was too crispy. I thought it was fine. Unfortunately the pizza sucked, and the cupcake I bought was dry and too sweet. But we had a nice time. I got too much sun though and ended up with a blinding migraine (I'm already prone to them) and I still have it. This chapter I basically finished this morning and I wanted to make it longer but this migraine is kicking my butt. I hope you like it inspite.

Castiel scanned the papers as well as the letter from Amelia, and sent them all to Sam. It didn’t take him long to call back and declare it was all legitimate. He had called the law firm after researching them in depth and found that they wished to speak with both Dean and Castiel as soon as possible. With great reluctance they packed a bag and got ready to leave.

Ellen accompanied them to keep an eye on Billy during the meeting and Sam came with for the sake of the legal jargon that they anticipated having thrown at them. Their regular lawyer was planning to meet them there. Together they made the drive down in the new van. Dean let Castiel drive, he was too nervous, and Castiel inwardly griped over the bucket seats and the fact that he couldn’t easily hold his mate as he made the drive south into Kansas. He had to settle for awkwardly holding his hand over the arm rests until one or both of their limbs went numb. Even then Castiel held on to his mate. 

They had driven down a day early so that Dean had a chance to get his emotions under control. He was stressed out and Castiel worried for him and their unborn pups. They found a nice hotel and got everyone settled in. Ellen took Billy back to her room after his feeding so that Castiel could work on calming his anxious mate down.

“You’re sure Dick is dead, right? This isn’t some sick trick to get us all in the same place so he can kill my family, is it?” Dean had been pacing in front of the windows as he talked, the stench of fear and anxiety filling the air around him. “I don’t think I can do this Cas.” Dean sat down hard at the foot of the king bed in their room and wrung his hands. He stared up anxiously at his mate, desperate for reassurance.

“No, Dick is most definitely dead. Of that I’m sure, and we’re dealing with Amelia’s lawyers, not Dick’s. Yes, they work for Roman Enterprise, but they’re loyal to her, not to Dick. I contacted Fergus too. He tapped the law firm’s lines just in case but he says they’re legit. So please sweetheart, relax. We’ll meet with them, hear what they have to say, and then we’ll be on our way back home. You can most definitely do this.” Castiel sat down next to him on the bed and Dean immediately wrapped his arms around the Alpha. He hated this feeling of weakness, of vulnerability, but Castiel made his feel strong. If his mate believed in him then he could do anything. 

“Ok, but I refuse to meet with them without our lawyer and you present.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving your side.” Castiel guided his mate so that they were both lying back on the bed.

“How does room service and a blowjob sound?” Castiel asked as he laid down next to his mate and ran a hand slowly down the Omega’s thigh.

“Excuse me?” Dean asked, surprised by the casual way the question had been asked.

“You know it will relax you, and you skipped dinner earlier. I wonder if they have whipped cream…” Castiel chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought of all the things he could do if he had some.

“You’re awful, you know that?” Dean laughed. Castiel grinned and reached over to the nightstand for menu. 

“Yes, but you love me anyway.” 

They perused the menu, settling on burgers, salad, and pie for dessert. While they waited for the food to arrive Castiel returned his hand to his mate’s thigh. He leaned in to kiss Dean, loving how quickly his mate responded. Dean’s arms went around his neck and pulled him in closer. As he slid his hand up the Omega’s leg and brushed it lightly across the growing bulge in the man’s pants, Dean moaned.

“Cas…” 

“I’m right here baby, I’ve got you.” 

Castiel moved his kisses from Dean’s mouth to his jaw, and then his throat. He got his mate to sit up long enough to strip him of his shirt and then he was back kissing him again. He sucked lightly at each nipple, his mouth quickly filling with the sweet taste of milk. Dean arched up off the bed as Castiel teased his nipples with his teeth before moving lower. Castiel undid the Omega’s jeans and pulled them off. Dean still wore boxer briefs and the sight of his cock straining against the already snug fabric made Castiel practically drool. He pulled the underwear down and before Dean could react to the cool air of the room, he swallowed him down.

“Fuck!” Dean cried out louder than he had intended.

Castiel went to work, licking up the length of his mate’s shaft, swirling his tongue around the head and then swallowing him back down again. Dean was panting and moaning, one hand firmly tangled in the Alpha’s dark locks. Castiel hollowed his cheeks, increasing the speed and adding in a hand for some well-placed strokes. It wasn’t long before Dean was crying out and shooting his load down his mate’s throat. Once he was through his orgasm Dean’s hand slid from Castiel’s hair and he practically melted into the mattress. Castiel moved up on the bed to press a kiss to his mate’s lips.

“Feel better?” He asked. Dean just smiled lazily and nodded.

Twenty minutes later there came a knock at the door. Castiel got up to answer it. Room service rolled a tray in and went about setting their meal up at the table by the window. Dean, who’d had the forethought to slide under the covers when they arrived waited until they were gone to get up and pull his boxers back on. He joined his husband at the table and smiled happily as Castiel set out his food for him. He was definitely more relaxed than he had been in days, and he found that he actually had an appetite. They discussed possible names for their pups, a common discussion as of late, and one that Castiel knew helped to keep his mate’s mind off more stressful topics.

“Jennifer.” 

“No.” Dean shook his head.

“Arthur?”

Dean wrinkled his nose at that one. “Hell no!”

“Lance.”

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I don’t like it.”

“Well what _do_ you like?” Castiel asked. Dean thought for a moment.

 

“Andrew maybe? Or Nathaniel?”

Castiel thought for a moment.

“Andrew John maybe?” It was a long shot suggesting Dean’s father’s name and something did flash in his mate’s eyes but it was so quick he couldn’t exactly determine what it was.

“Maybe.” Dean finally conceded.

“What about Nathaniel Edward?” 

“That’s not bad.” Dean said.

“I also like the name Simon.”

Dean frowned. “Really? Simon?”

“What’s wrong with Simon?” Castiel asked defensively.

“I suppose I should double check with Sam on names, in case we decide on something they want to name their pup.”

Dean found his phone still in the pocket of his jeans on the floor and sent his brother a text.

Dean: We’re discussing pup names and we wanted to know if you and Madison had a name picked out already. We don’t want to accidentally use something you chose.

Sam: Yes, we have names selected. Kelsey Grace if it’s a girl and Daniel Thomas if it’s a boy.

Dean: I like those. Ok, I’ll tell Cas.

Dean set his phone aside and looked at his husband. “Kelsey Grace or Daniel Thomas.”

Castiel nodded. “I like those.”

“That’s what I said too.”

“What about Olivia?” Dean asked. This time it was Castiel that frowned.

“No, I don’t think I care much for that one.”

Their discussion of names lasted the rest of their meal and even through their nightly routine of brushing their teeth and washing their faces. As Dean settled down in the bed Castiel went to Ellen’s room to fetch Billy. With their sleeping pup between them they turned to face one another. Dean reached out for his mate’s hand.

“You really think we should use John?”

Castiel shrugged as best he could from his current position.

“I like the name. And he is making the effort to change.”

Dean chewed on his lower lip as he thought about it. When he finally stopped his assault on it the skin looked almost bruised.

“Ok. Andrew John for one of them.”

Castiel counted that as a small victory. Now they just needed two more boys names and three girls names. They drifted off to sleep with names running through both of their heads but it was much more pleasant than worrying about what to expect the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Names are not written in stone nor do they actually reflect names I would choose for my own kids or names I already chose fotr my kids. Right now they're just sort of throwing names out there to see whcih ones they like.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Deeper stuff is coming next chapter when they speak to the lawyers.


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning they're heading to the lawyers. 
> 
> Sorry, it's a bit of a filler chapter, I didn't have the time to include the actual meeting, I have things to get done around the house. But the next chapter will include more detail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, I have sooooooooooo much to do around the house today!

Dean woke the next morning to knocking at the door. It woke Billy who startled and began to cry. Castiel groaned and got up from the bed to answer the door.

“Good morning.” Sam greeted his brother in law cheerily. Castiel just glared at him.

“What’s good about it? I’m not sleeping anymore.” Castiel grumbled.

“I thought you might say that. So I got you this.” Castiel just now noticed the drink carrier in Sam’s hand and he accepted the cup being held out to him.

“No fair, I want coffee.” Dean complained from the bed where he was nursing Billy.

“I brought you an orange juice, Dean.” Sam entered the room and brought the cup to his brother who took it gratefully.

“Sammy, is that a bump I’m detecting?” Dean eyed his brother’s dress pants, noticing they looked tighter around the waist than usual. Sam blushed and closed his jacket.

“Yeah, my clothes are starting to get a little tighter.”

Dean grinned up at him. “I have sweats if you need to borrow some.”

“It’s alright, Madison already bought me a bunch.” Sam sat down at the table and watched as Castiel shuffled into the bathroom sipping his coffee.

“So were you guys discussing names last night? Is that why you asked me what Madison and I had chosen?” Sam asked. He wanted to keep his brother in a good mood as long as possible.

“Yeah, and so far we’ve agreed on one name.” Dean replied.

 

“Oh yeah? For a boy or a girl?”

“Boy. I liked the name Andrew, and Cas suggested John for a middle name. So it will be Andrew John.” 

Sam nodded thoughtfully as he chewed on his lower lip. “It’s a good name. Is it because of dad?”

Dean shook his head. “No, not really.”

“Well I like it.” Sam said.

“We’re considering Nathaniel too.”

“Nothing for a girl yet?” Sam asked.

“No, nothing yet.” Dean sighed. “We can’t agree on anything.”

“What about mom’s name?”

Dean frowned. He had considered naming a daughter Mary. He wasn’t opposed to the idea.

“Maybe later on down the line.” He finally said. Sam didn’t push the issue.

When Castiel finally reemerged from the bathroom he was still wet from his shower. He tossed the empty coffee cup in the garbage and fished around in the closet for the suits he had hung up the night before for himself and Dean. With Billy fed Sam happily took him.

Dean got up and made his way to the bathroom, stopping to kiss his mate along the way.

“How is Madison?” Castiel asked as he pulled his suit out and laid it on the bed. He was examining it to see if it needed ironing. Satisfied that it did not, he took out the dress shirt and started getting dressed.

“She’s good. Not happy that I had to come here, but that’s only because she seems to think traveling in my condition will be stressful on me and the pup. I’m fine though.” Sam replied. He was playing with Billy who was cooing and blowing bubbles.

“Ellen up yet?” Castiel asked.

“I think so. She probably went down to get breakfast.” 

When Billy started to fuss Sam laid him on the bed to check his diaper. Seeing that he was wet, he quickly changed him. Castiel tossed him a clean outfit for the pup so Sam changed his clothes too.

“He’s a feisty one.” Sam said when Billy wouldn’t keep his legs still long enough to get his legs in his pants.

“He’s always moving when he’s awake. Sit back and watch him. He’ll roll over and start scooting across the bed. I swear he’ll be up and walking before the pups get here.” Castiel nodded toward his pup who was trying to wiggle out of the grasp Sam had on him. When Sam let go the pup rolled over and did exactly as his father had predicted. They watched in amazement as Billy army crawled across the bed. Before he could reach the edge his father scooped him up and blew a raspberry against his cheek. The pup squealed in delight, his tiny legs kicking the empty air. He handed his son back to Sam so he could continue getting dressed. 

When Dean came out of the bathroom Castiel handed him his suit and he took it back into the bathroom with him. He returned fully dressed a few minutes later. 

“I don’t completely look like a cow in this. But I still feel fat.” Dean complained as he ran his hands over his belly.

“You look amazing. I can’t wait to get you out of that suit later.” Castiel leaned in close so only Dean heard him and immediately the Omega blushed. A grin spread across his face. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Another knock at the door told them Ellen was ready to collect Billy. Dean opened the door and she walked in, stopping to greet each man with a hug and a kiss. She clapped her hands excitedly when Billy smiled up at her.

“And there’s gramma’s precious boy! Come her darlin!” She picked him up and rubbed her nose against his before kissing his cheek. He grabbed her hair and pulled as he giggled happily.

“I pumped before we drove up here, so there are a couple of bottles in the mini fridge there.” Dean nodded towards it and Ellen grabbed the bottles. 

“It shouldn’t be more than a couple hours.” Castiel said as he tried to fix his tie. Dean saw the mess he was making of it and pushed his hands aside to fix it himself.

“We have to meet them in an hour. We should get moving, we don’t know what the traffic will be like.” Sam said, standing up. With Castiel’s tie neatly in place the men headed out.

On the elevator ride down to the lobby Castiel noticed his mate getting nervous again.

“Honey, it’s just the reading of a will, and we’ll be right there with you, ok?” He pulled Dean close and slid his hand into the Omega’s, squeezing gently. Dean forced a smile and nodded. His mate was right, he was getting worked up over nothing.

“It’s just so surreal, you know? I don’t feel that I deserve this.”

“Amelia Roman saw something wonderful in you, just as everyone that meets you does. If you don’t want whatever is left to you in the will we can donate it, ok? You don’t have to keep it.” Castiel kissed his mate’s cheek and Dean leaned against him briefly.

“Yeah, ok. I just want to get this done and over with. This stress is getting to be too much.”

“Then let’s get moving. Time’s a wasting.” Sam said. With that they exited the elevator and made their way out to the car. It was time to meet the lawyers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billy's so cute. I had to add in a bit about him. There will be more detail next chapter!


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet with the lawyers to discuss the inheritance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note***
> 
> The Aaron in this is not Aaron from the show. I just was looking for a name.
> 
> Also, I'm not a lawyer, so don't shoot me. I don't think I did a half bad job though on describing the inheritance. I recalled some stuff from a business law class I had to take for my degree years ago, and that helped a bit I think. Well, I HOPE.
> 
> I hope you like the chapter.

Kramer, McCain, and Leibowitz was located inside a massive office building smack in the center of Topeka’s downtown business district. Castiel pulled the van into the underground parking garage and as they got out he took Dean’s hand.

“You ok hon?” He asked as they started for the door. Dean’s free hand was rubbing absently at his belly as they walked but he nodded and offered a weak smile. They made their way up to the lobby where they met up with their own lawyer Chuck Shurley, a small, nervous man that looked like he’d rather be anywhere but there. He looked relieved when he saw them approaching with Sam.

“I got a call a half hour ago to remind me of the meeting. I assured them we’d be here. I guess they thought you wouldn’t actually show.” Chuck said.

“Trust me, I don’t want to be here.” Dean mumbled. Chuck frowned and looked to Castiel.

“Let’s just get this over with already.” Castiel offered his most encouraging smile.

“Let’s go on up.” Sam said, and started for the elevators. Everyone followed him. On the elevator ride up Dean pushed into his mate’s arms and Castiel tilted his head to let his husband scent him. 

“Come on darling.” Castiel said when they reached the eighteenth floor. He took his husband by the hand and let Chuck and Sam take the lead as they walked into the law firm’s office suite.

A dark haired woman sitting at a large desk in the lobby looked up when they walked in. The plaque on her desk gave her name simply as Ruby. Chuck immediately went into lawyer mode, his nervousness fading away as he addressed her.

“Chuck Shurley, attorney for Castiel and Dean Winchester-Novak.” He offered her a business card which she took and set down on her desk. She looked bored as she motioned for them to sit down.

“I’ll let Mr. Kramer know you’re here.”

They all sat down and watched her pick up her phone. She spoke low but Castiel’s superb sense of hearing picked up on what she was saying.

“The Novaks are here. Yes sir, they both came. They have two other people with them as well. One is their lawyer. Yes sir, I’ll tell them.”

She set the phone back in its cradle and looked over at them.

“Mr. Kramer is finishing up some business but he will be with you shortly.”

Chuck nodded. “Thank you.”

As they waited Dean nervously twisted his wedding band and looked around the room. Instead of the typical tacky artwork you saw in most offices the walls were instead graced with natural photographs of different places. He recognized an aerial view of the Grand Canyon and a nighttime shot of the Washington Monument. The photography was very good and it was distracting enough that he was actually startled when a voice broke the quiet by calling his name.

“Mr. Novak? My name is Aaron Kramer. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” They had all stood up but the lawyer directed his attention at Dean, offering his hand as he introduced himself. Dean shook his hand briefly before grabbing his mate again. The lawyer, a Beta from what Castiel could tell, turned to him and offered him his hand.

“And you must be Castiel. It’s nice to meet you as well.”

“Same.” Castiel smiled politely.

“And who have you brought with you today?”

Castiel pointed at each of the men with him. “This is Chuck Shurley, our lawyer, and Sam Winchester who will be taking over for Chuck when he retires. He’s learning the ropes and will run both of our businesses for us eventually.”

Aaron Kramer nodded and started down the hall, motioning for them to all follow.

“So basically, this is pretty straight forward. Mrs. Roman left everything to Dean. It’s my job to inform you of everything that entails, and how to keep things flowing so that no one is negatively impacted by this transfer of ownership.” He explained as he led them into a rather posh office. The men settled into the leather chairs in front of the desk while Aaron sat down behind it. He picked up a thick stack of papers and handed them to Chuck who immediately began reading through them.

“Did Amelia have no family to leave her money and businesses to?” Dean asked.

“I’m afraid not. Her parents died about ten years ago and year before last her brother was diagnosed with an aggressive form of cancer. It hit him fast and he died last March. There was no wife or children. As for Dick, well, he his father died about twelve years ago. His mother died four years back. He had no siblings, so no nieces or nephews to contest anything. I will tell you this though. Once word of Mr. Roman’s death was announced there were several dozen lawsuits that popped up regarding allegations of misconduct and those had to be addressed and paid before we could contact you.” Aaron explained.

“What about Dick’s other business endeavors?” Castiel asked. He pursed his lips when Dean squeezed his hand painfully tight and when he looked over he saw Dean staring straight ahead, a look of fear on his face.

“Shut completely down courtesy of the FBI. All medical expenses paid in full for everyone involved.” Aaron replied.

Chuck was still looking over the paperwork carefully, talking softly with Sam who was leaning in close to read along with him.

“So what exactly are we talking about here? Roman Enterprise consists of what exactly?” Castiel asked.

“Well, it is a multi-billion dollar corporation dealing in everything from pharmaceuticals to financial investments. Here is a complete list of everything Roman Enterprise owns.” Aaron handed over a surprisingly thick stack of papers that Castiel had to pull his hand out of Dean’s grip in order to accept. As he looked through them Dean peered over his shoulder.

“Which ones did Amelia leave to me?” Dean asked. Aaron blinked, clearly surprised by the question.

“Why, all of them.” He replied.

Dean was pretty sure his heart stopped in that moment. He started blankly at the lawyer until he felt someone shaking him. He turned to see his brother was right there, hands on his arms and saying something, though he couldn’t make out the words with his blood rushing in his ears the way it was. Then Castiel was kneeling in front of him, hands on his face forcing Dean to look at him.

“Come back to me sweetheart. It’s going to be alright, I promise.” 

His mate was repeating the words like a mantra and finally Dean heard him. He nodded, still numb with shock. Once Castiel was sure Dean was back in the present again he returned to his seat, though he quickly took his mate’s hand and wove their fingers together. Sam released his hold on Dean as well but moved closer to put an arm around him protectively.

“So, what exactly does this mean? I’m sure there is a Board of Directors in charge and that ownership doesn’t go exclusively to Dean.” Castiel said.

“And you would be correct, however Dean has the majority of holdings, so that gives him final say in all matters. It also leaves him as president and CEO of Roman Enterprise. There is more though. Properties, bank accounts, cars…”

Aaron went through a laundry list of the locations that were included. The house in which Dean had been held hostage was on that list and he cringed, burying his face against his mate’s neck as it was mentioned. Aaron admitted he was aware of the court case years earlier, but seeing as he was only around Dean and Castiel’s age, he wasn’t privy to the details. Castiel explained that was the house, and Aaron quickly offered to help them put it on the market. Chuck finished with the documents he’d been given and accepted the list of assets that Aaron gave him. Castiel faded out as the talk turned to the legal ramifications of changing ownership and what all this would entail. This would require larger legal representation than what Sam and Chuck could provide, of that he was certain. His thoughts wandered though. What about Matthew? He was technically Dick’s biological child. Didn’t he deserve this? He would have to call Meg later and discuss it with her. First he would need to sit Dean down and tell him what Meg had told him. He trusted his mate to keep it confidential, but Dean needed to know that Dick did have a legitimate heir.

The talk lasted for another three hours and Dean signed only the forms that Chuck instructed him to. They found that Aaron, for as young as he was, he was very professional and very thorough. He promised to get the necessary documents to Chuck before the week was out, and to deliver all of the keys to the various properties and vehicles. When it was finally over and they stood up, Aaron shook everyone’s hands and walked them out to the lobby. The receptionist nodded as they walked out.

“What happened in there man? You were fine and then all of a sudden you put off this scent that actually made my eyes water. It was worse than smoke.” Sam asked his brother as they got in the elevator.

“I think I was just so shocked. Does this…” He looked at Chuck. “Does this make me a billionaire?”

Chuck smirked and huffed out a small laugh. “It does.”

Dean looked at Castiel, the shock of that revelation showing in his wide, green eyes.

“Holy shit!”

Castiel laughed at that. “Understatement of the year.”

“So, if we liquidate all of the assets…” Chuck turned his discussion to Sam who definitely was keen to have this conversation as the elevator rode down to the first floor. Dean just tuned them out and wrapped his arms around Castiel.

“I swear this is surreal. I can’t believe this is happening.” He murmured. Castiel was busy loosening his tie but he nodded.

“It is definitely shocking. I find myself admiring Amelia Roman. She was a much smarter woman than Dick thought she was.”

“Our kids are never going to have to worry about anything, ever.” Dean said with a smile.

“They never would have in the first place. We both make plenty of money to keep our children’s, children’s, children comfortable.” Castiel said.

“Except now we’re like the Rockefellers.” Dean pointed out.

“I think we could actually put the Rockefellers to shame.” 

They decided to do lunch at a restaurant a few doors down so the discussion could continue. By the time they parted ways with Chuck it was after four and everyone was tired. Castiel, Dean, and Sam made their way back to their hotel. Ellen was waiting with contented, wide awake Billy when they got there and Sam asked if he could spend time with the pup for a few hours. They weren’t leaving til the following morning so they agreed.

Alone in their room both men stripped out of their suits. As Castiel hung them back on their hangers, Dean changed into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt. Castiel did the same and they settled back on the bed together. The more he thought about what had gone on at the law firm, the more he thought about Matthew. He needed to tell Dean, to clear the air and explain things. He turned on his side to look at his husband who smiled warmly at him.

“Dean, we need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah. That's this chapter. I'm not done yet, so stick with me everyone!
> 
> BTW, I'm posting this during a REALLY intense thunderstorm. I live dangerously...
> 
> But you guys are worth it.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tells Dean about Meg's confession, and Dean throws some statistics his way that blow everything he ever believed about his friend right out of the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys all have your seatbelts on? Are the straps tight? Is your chair bolted to the floor? Cause this chapter might just be the biggest shocker yet...
> 
> I apologize that it took me so long to post it today. I ran around all freaking day doing errands. Did my grocery shopping, went to the bank with my friend, saw my mom (she's holding steady everyone! Tomorrow I speak with her therapist and the social worker to discuss her progress so far), got dinner, and then my friend and I went out to our favorite bar for a couple of drinks and to unwind. I drank more water than anything, lol. Also got invited to play beer pong (minus the beer, we all played sober) for the first time in my life. Lost both games that we played, but it was fun. Tomorrow night I'm going back just to bring Cards Against Humanity. Hoping the cute Marine from tonight is there again...lol! So I just got home a little while ago, and here is your chapter. I love you guys, you're so awesome and supportive. I really hope you guys like this chapter!

Dean’s smile faded. It was never good news when someone said they ‘needed to talk’. He looked at his husband and waited for him to speak his mind. Castiel seemed to be searching for the right words to say and the longer it took him, the more agitated Dean became.

“What is this about? You’re starting to worry me babe.” Dean reached out to take his mate’s hand. He wasn’t exactly sure why he expected Castiel to pull away but it came as a bigger relief than he had expected when instead of pulling away, the Alpha moved closer, nuzzling gently against his neck.

“I need to tell you something. It’s about Meg and the time she was gone. When I went looking for her.” Castiel figured this was a good place to start.

“Ok. I thought you told me about this already though.” Dean said. He wondered where Castiel was going with this.

“Yeah, I did, except I just recently learned something new. Meg didn’t tell anyone, not even me. Not even her son. Only Fergus knew.” 

Dean stared into his husband’s eyes. “What did she tell you?”

“She told me who Matthew’s father was.” Castiel replied. 

The silence that fell then was almost deafening if it weren’t for the sound of their breathing. And the beating of their hearts.

“When exactly did she tell you this?” Dean finally asked.

“Right after we went back to stay at Fergus’ place. I knew she wasn’t doing well after…well, you know, in that alley. So we sat down and had a talk.” Castiel replied.

“So she says Matthew is Dick’s?” Dean asked. He had rolled onto his back and Castiel couldn’t gage his emotions at that moment. He sniffed the air lightly, looking for any signs that his mate was distressed.

“Stop that.” Dean said, wincing when he realized how sharply he had spoken.

“I’m just worried about you.” Castiel reached out, rubbing Dean’s arm lightly.

“Did you think the news was going to shock me? Because I lost Dick’s pup?” Dean asked. What Castiel was smelling was faint irritation, but that was due to his coddling the Omega. Dean hated that.

“I didn’t know how you would feel about it. And…it wasn’t my news to share. Like I said, no one knew. She just told me, and I didn’t…” Castiel rolled onto his own back and stared at the ceiling.

“I don’t even know why she told me.” 

“You’re right. She didn’t have a reason to tell you, so why did she? Did you ever stop to consider that?” Dean asked. He turned on his side again, this time propping himself up on his elbow and looked at his husband.

“What…” Castiel narrowed his eyes as he looked at his mate. “What are you implying?” 

“I’m not necessarily disputing her claim that Dick is Matthew’s father, but honestly? The odds are really not in her favor.” Dean took a deep breath and tried to find the best way to explain what he meant. “

How much do you know about Omega and Beta anatomy, Cas? Like truly know? I mean beyond what they taught us in school as kids.”

Castiel tried to recall his health classes from middle school and high school. He was a bit hazy on the facts.

“Uh, well, Omegas present before Betas if I remember correctly, and uh, Betas don’t go into heat. Pregnancies are about the same length, but uh, female Betas and Omegas lack the dual anatomy of an Alpha female. That’s about all that I remember.”

“Well I had to go to extra classes after I got back. Classes designed specifically for Omegas, and we learned a lot more than what is taught standard in public schools. I’m sure if you asked Gabe about it he’d tell you the same thing. In most states it is mandatory for Omegas to attend these classes. See, Omegas? The main reason they’re so coveted by Alphas is for their exceptionally high fertility rates. We can pump out pups. Betas can’t. In fact, Beta fertility rates are about a third what that of an Omega’s is. Are you following what I’m telling you so far?” Dean asked.

“I…think so…” Castiel frowned. He wasn’t a hundred percent sure yet, but he thought he understood what Dean was telling him.

“The chances of Meg getting pregnant by an Alpha with as low of a sperm count as Dick had is next to impossible. Even if he was humping her every single day, all day long. As an Alpha yourself, you know your limits. How many times in one day outside of your ruts or my heats can you get it up? I can tell you it wouldn’t be enough to be able to impregnate a Beta who has a lower than average fertility rate. It took months before I got pregnant. The reason Dick wanted me right when I first presented was because an Omega is at the absolute most fertile they will ever be in their life right after they first present. It’s like twenty times their normal fertility for their first maybe three years. So do you understand now how difficult it was for Dick to even get me pregnant in the first place? And Meg just got pregnant by him while high on drugs, which, might I add, lower fertility even further. I have to be honest, I’m highly skeptical.”

Castiel’s mind was reeling. Dean most certainly wouldn’t lie to him, they had a policy of being honest at all times with one another, even if the truth hurt. His mate had no viable reason to be greedy and hoard the money Amelia Roman had left him either. They were very well off before the Romans had died. So if he could trust his mate explicitly, that left only one person that was lying.

“Meg lied.” 

Dean wisely kept his mouth shut. He could smell the anger pouring off his mate and he certainly didn’t want to exacerbate it.

“Why though? Why would she lie to me? We were friends!” Castiel got up from the bed and started pacing. It was impossible to sit still with thoughts of betrayal running through his head. As his pace slowed and the stench of his fury began to lessen, Dean slipped from the bed and pulled his mate into his arms.

“I just don’t understand! Why would she lie?” It broke Dean’s heart to hear his mate so upset. Meg had been his best friend. Friends did not lie like this.

“Do you want to hear my theory? Though it’s not going to really answer the why behind her lying to you.” Dean asked as he led Castiel back to the bed.

“Of course.” Castiel took both of Dean’s hands in his own, lifting them to his lips and kissing them gently. “And I’m sorry I didn’t bring it up sooner.”

“It’s fine. But I want you to listen carefully now, ok?” Dean asked. He waited for those beautiful blue eyes to look directly at him. Castiel nodded.

“Ok. So, I think Meg has been listening in on her father’s conversations, and on more than one occasion I caught her lingering in the computer room, watching what they were doing on the monitors. I’m sure that the moment Amelia amended the will and got Dick to sign it, it was caught on video and discussed in length. To Fergus and his men, it meant nothing. But Meg might have seen it as an opportunity to manipulate and get a share of it all. What I can’t answer is why she would do it. That’s the part that leaves me stumped.” Dean thought for a moment.

“How long was Meg missing before you found her?”

“Oh, I think…three months?”

“And when did you find her?” 

Castiel had to think about that one. “Oh hell, I want to say it was right before her eighteenth birthday, so middle of July?”

“And when is Matthew’s birthday?” Dean asked.

Fergus had mentioned it in passing, Castiel was sure of it. Hadn’t the boy just turned sixteen?

“November. I remember he hadn’t yet had his birthday when we met him.”

“Uh huh. So…was she saying she was just pregnant when you found her?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I think she said she was like a month or so along.” Castiel frowned as he realized the math wasn’t adding up.

“Are you sure someone in your school didn’t get her pregnant?” Dean asked. Castiel’s frown grew even deeper and a horrible thought crossed his mate’s mind.

“Cas…you didn’t…sleep with Meg, did you?” Dean asked.

“No! God no! And you were the first person I ever knotted, you know that. But…I have a pretty good idea of who she did sleep with. There was this Beta, a guy named Garth that was always sniffing around her. I think she did sleep with him.” 

Castiel was surprised he hadn’t thought of this all those years ago. Garth had spent the better part of two years trying to get into Meg’s pants, and it wasn’t too long after he was sure she’d slept with Garth that she had suddenly picked up doing drugs. It was all starting to make sense. When Meg didn’t return to school Garth had asked after her quite a few times, hoping Castiel had some information on where she was and when she would be back. Of course, she never had come back…

“I need to make a call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone expect THAT? No? See, I can still keep you all on your toes. I hope you all still love me...


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas makes a phone call and learns the reason behind why Meg lied to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a shorter chapter, but I wanted to get it out to you guys tonight. It is now officially my birthday (June 10th), so I will TRY to get a chapter up later, but I promised my mom I would spend my birthday with her, and I really need to get my house clean, so I won't be able to write as much. I need to play musical furniture, and wash my rugs. I sooooo don't want to do that, lol. 
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter though.

Castiel got up to grab his phone off the counter by the coffee pot and he dialed Fergus’ number.

“Castiel, is everything alright?” The other Alpha asked.

“Yes, yes, everything is fine. I just…have a question for you.”

Castiel took a deep breath before speaking again.

“Uh…do you…know who Matthew’s father is?” 

For a long time Fergus was quiet.

“Did Meg tell you Dick Roman was the father?” He finally inquired.

“Yes, she did actually.” Castiel looked over at Dean, a look of surprise on his face.

“Yes, well, it was common belief that after you rescued her I sent her overseas to have Matthew. The truth was, I had to have her committed. She spent three years in and out of institutions. She was…unwell, delusional. I had to arrange for her treatment outside of the United States, so I sent her to England. It took her a long time to recover and she still occasionally has relapses, but Dick Roman was certainly not my grandson’s father. She mentioned some boy she’d had relations with shortly before she was taken, though she would not give me a name to work with. I’m not certain that young man even knows he has a child.” 

“I know who he is. His name is Garth Fitzgerald the fourth. Skinny guy, super smart. He was head over heels in love with Meg for a couple of years before she gave in and slept with him. It wasn’t long after they slept together that she started using drugs.” Castiel told him.

“Ah, I wondered who the unfortunate young man was.” Fergus sighed.

“Can I ask, why would she tell me Dick was the father?” Castiel asked.

“I have an idea.” Fergus replied reluctantly.

“Does it have to do with Amelia’s will?”

Fergus sighed deeply. “I hate to tell you this, but yes. My darling daughter is not money savvy. She tends to be impulsive, to splurge and waste money. She has put her mate and his entire family in bankruptcy and they are at risk of losing their estate. I’ve been paying for their house and cars so they don’t lose them, but their finances are getting worse. They live on a vineyard that is slowly going under. I can only do so much though. She refuses to be responsible.”

Castiel went back to sit on the bed next to Dean, reaching out to take his hand.

“I was just wondering why she would say that. She never would have done something like that years ago. She’s definitely not the same person I used to know.” It saddened him to think of how his old friend had changed so much, and not for the better.

“Well, now you know. I do hope you won’t hold it too much against her. She is desperate, otherwise she never would have tried to manipulate you like that.” Fergus told him.

“Please, don’t patronize me Fergus, we both know how Meg is. She absolutely would try to manipulate me. I just didn’t think she would do it for money.” Castiel said bitterly.

“Well, you might want to discuss that with her. I’ve tried for years and it’s gotten me nowhere.”

“I will have to think about that. I’m rather upset at the moment.” Castiel admitted.

“Well, I wish you luck mate. And good luck with your pups. I hear you have a whole litter coming. Congratulations on that. Don’t let my daughter get under your skin too much. She does an excellent job of seeming normal, but she never quite fully recovered from her ordeal. A doctor she had early on said had taken a drug that caused permanent brain damage. It leaves her now with random hallucinations and she occasionally steps out of reality when that happens. It doesn’t happen often anymore, but it does happen. Be well Castiel, and take care of your family. We’ll talk again in the future, hopefully under much better circumstances.”

With that the line went dead. Castiel explained the conversation he’d just had with Fergus to Dean who listened quietly. When he had finished talking Dean pulled him close and laid his head against the Alpha’s shoulder. Castiel put his arm around him, content to just sit quietly with his mate.

It wasn’t long before Sam was knocking at their door, returning a very hungry and cranky pup to them. After a quick diaper change and feeding, Billy fell asleep. Dean lay next to him on the bed running a hand over his own belly as he thought about what his unborn pups would look like. He would have been happy if they all came out looking like his mate. Castiel was gorgeous and he had no doubts that Billy would be just as good looking when he grew up. When Castiel was finished ordering them some dinner he returned to the bed and settled down with the remote to watch some TV. He smiled over at Dean, noticing how he was rubbing his belly.

“Are you in any pain?” He asked.

“No, I’m fine. I’m just thinking, is all.” Dean replied.

“About?” Castiel settled on a documentary about wolves and turned again to look at his husband.

“Just about what they might look like. I’ll be happy if they all look like you.” Dean grinned and Castiel just smiled and shook his head.

“No, I’d prefer if they looked like you. One clone is bad enough, I don’t need four of them!”

Dean snickered at the thought. “I wonder what Sammy’s pup will look like too.”

“Dark hair is almost a given I would think, and probably brown eyes too seeing as how Madison has brown eyes and Sam has hazel. No matter what, it’ll be a pretty pup. And probably tall too.” Castiel had to laugh at the thought of his brother and sister in law having a daughter that topped out at six feet. The idea of Sam trying to control a temperamental teenager nearly as tall as himself was a funny thought, especially as gentle as Sam was.

“Maybe, but my mom was blonde. It’s a DNA lottery.” Dean said. Castiel nodded.

“Yes, that’s true. My mother was blonde as well which explains Gabe. I got my father’s dark hair but my mother’s blue eyes.” 

“I love your blue eyes.” Dean told him.

“Well, I’m partial to green myself.” Castiel said with a smile. He reached over and too his mate’s hand. Yes, green was definitely his favorite color.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that explains why Meg did what she did. Love you guys, now we're on to fluff and puppies!


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas calls Dean with important news, and he soon realizes that it won't be long before their pups will be here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going out for the day with my kids. They intend to spoil me rotten today, and I'm looking forward to it, but I wanted to get up today's chapter first. I hope you all have a fabulous day today! I'm in an exceptionally good mood and I'm going to make the most of today. :)
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter. It's mostly domestic fluff as they prepare for the arrival of their pups.

Castiel put off calling Meg. He was angry and hurt, and no matter how many times Dean tried to convince him to call her, he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. He also avoided her calls. All he wanted to do was focus on Dean and their pups.   
As the months wore on Dean practically blew up. He didn’t think it was possible to get that big, but apparently it was. By April he was having trouble moving comfortably around the house. Their farm was not quite ready for them so Castiel was spending the majority of his time there when he wasn’t at work. Dean went with when he could, but the strain was proving to be too much so by the start of May, Inias had put him on bed rest. It was the end of the first week of May when Dean was laying back in bed watching TV and his phone started ringing. He snatched it up without bothering to check the caller id.

“Hello?”

“Baby? It’s done. It’s all done.” Castiel was saying excitedly.

“What’s done, the houses?”

“Yes! I went for a final inspection this morning. They’re perfect! I have the keys. I’m calling the movers when I get off the phone. Call Sam, call Charlie, let them know. I already told Gabe, he’s standing here with me. Oh, and…Anna’s pregnant. Apparently this asshole was hiding that. He wanted to surprise us after the pups were here, but Anna came in for some muffins and, well, it’s more than a little obvious. She’s due October twenty eight.” There was so much joy and excitement in Castiel’s voice that it was rubbing off on Dean.

“That’s fantastic! Do they know yet what they’re having?” 

“Yes, but they’re keeping that quiet.” Castiel replied.

“I’ll tell Ellen. Billy is giving her a run for her money right now, he’s up walking the furniture and won’t stay still.” Dean chuckled.

“Sounds like my boy.” Castiel laughed with him.

“Will you be home on time then tonight?” Dean asked.

“Yes sweetheart, I most certainly will. I’ll bring home dinner.”

“Good, I don’t think Ellen is going to want to cook after chasing your son all day.” Dean mused.

“Can’t say I blame her. I love you, I’ll see you in a few hours.”

“I love you too.”

As soon as the call ended Dean shot off a text to his brother. He knew Sam was probably in class and he didn’t want to interrupt him with a call.

Dean: Hey Sammy! Guess what? The houses are DONE! Cas has the keys! He’s calling the movers right now.

It was a little more than a half hour later when Sam finally responded.

Sam: Sorry, I’m in a statistics class, it’s two hours long and my phone is on silent. Just got your message. That’s great news, I’ll text Maddie and tell her. Did you tell Ellen yet?

Dean: No, she’s going nuts chasing Billy downstairs. Every so often I hear her yelling at him to come back. He thinks he’s a hot shot because he can walk along the furniture, and he tries to run when she tells him to come back. When she brings me lunch I’ll tell her.

Sam: You have your hands full with that boy, lol. And to think, soon you’ll have three more to chase after! Is Ellen still going to be opposed to a nanny at that point?

Dean: Knowing her? Yes! Oh, I have more good news…

Sam: ???

Dean: Anna’s pregnant. Gabe and Balth will be daddies right before Halloween.

Sam: That’s great news!

Dean: That’s what I said too. 

Sam: How are you feeling? Besides feeling like you’re as big as a house?

Dean: I am as big as a house. But I do ache something fierce. Inias has me limiting my movements and walking. I need a foot massage, my feet are swollen.

Sam: I’m sure Cas will oblige later. He dotes on you.

Dean: He will if I ask, or if he notices on his own. I can’t wait to get settled in the new house. I’m ready to start nesting.

Sam: Already? But your pups aren’t due for another six weeks.

Dean: Inias said multiples rarely go full term. So I could go at any time now. I just want to be in the new house before it happens.

Sam: Want me to come help you pack?

Dean: Dude, you need to do your own packing, or did you forget?

Sam: True. Hey, Lisa finally came back. Decided living with her mother was not pleasant. She says she’s not upset that you guys were living in there. She has a new roommate, a snarky Alpha woman named Bela. I don’t like that one.

Dean: Oh yeah? Well, I hope she’s doing well.

Sam: She is. And, uh, she gave me an update on Jess.

Dean: Are you ok?

Sam: Yeah, I think so. Jess met an Omega and they’re dating. She’s happy. I guess I’m happy for her.

Dean: You should be, you have the perfect mate. She’s beautiful and kind, and treats you like an equal. You’re lucky.

Sam: You’re right. I’m just being stupid. Hey, this pup is using my bladder for a soccer ball. I swear I make a hundred trips to the bathroom every day.

Dean: It gets worse.

Sam: Shit.

Dean: Yeah, so take it easy and rest when you can. Classes almost done?

Sam: I take the bar about a week before my due date. That should be interesting.

Dean: Well good luck with that. 

Sam: I’ve studied until I thought my eyes were going to start bleeding. If I don’t pass, I am not meant to be a lawyer, it’s as simple as that. I know this crap inside and out.

Dean: I know you’ll ace it. So start packing man, I’ll have Cas drop your keys off this weekend.

Sam: Sounds good. I can’t wait to get settled in the new house!

Dean: Same here. I’ll talk to you later. Love you bro.

Sam: Love you too man. Give Billy a kiss for me.

Dean: Will do.

Dean called Charlie but it went to voicemail, so he just left her a message to call him as soon as she had a chance. It wasn’t too much later before Ellen came up with his lunch and a rambunctious pup. 

“Your son is hungry.” She announced as she set Billy on the bed and left him to crawl over to his dad. 

“You hungry buddy?” Dean asked as he lifted his son up and pulled him as close as his enormous belly would let him.

“Da!” Billy cried and planted a wet, open mouthed kiss to his father’s cheek. Dean chuckled and sat up to accept the tray of food Ellen set down for him.

“Hey, Cas got the keys, the houses are done.” Dean told her.

“Oh! That’s wonderful sweetie! I’ll get Bobby to help me start packing tonight. I know Cas wants you moved as soon as possible.” 

Dean smiled and nodded. “I can’t believe we’re finally going to be in the new house. I’m glad Cas opted for six bedrooms and a finished basement with three more rooms. We’re going to need all the extra space!” 

Billy sat on the bed, leaning against his father’s swollen belly and picked at the food meant for his dad. He grabbed a green bean and shoved it in his mouth.

“His papa’s son for sure.” Dean mused when Billy worked his way through most of the vegetables on the plate. When the pup finished he turned and tugged at his father’s shirt. As Dean nursed his son he picked at the remaining food, eating slowly under Ellen’s scrutinizing gaze.

“How’s your appetite?” She asked when he ended up barely touching his food.

“It’s decreasing. I want to nest.” He admitted. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Oh, I’ll have a talk with Cas. I don’t think we should wait until this weekend to get you settled in the new place.” 

She was right. He knew his pups were coming soon. When Billy finished eating he tried to crawl away but Ellen caught him.

“Time for your nap little man.” She said. Billy fussed but the yawn he gave told her he was tired.

“You eat some more food Dean, I’ll be back in a bit to check on you.” She said before taking Billy to his room. 

Dean tried to eat some more but he wasn’t hungry. His pups were pressing against everything and leaving him with almost no appetite for nearly a week now. He turned his attention back to the television and when Ellen returned she sat down on the other side of the bed to watch a couple of game shows with him. He didn’t remember dozing off but several hours later he found himself being awoken by his mate’s gentle touch.

“Cas?” He asked, yawning and trying to blink away the sleep that still clung tightly to him.

“Yes baby. How are you feeling?” Castiel had a hand on Dean’s belly and was rubbing gentle circles into the skin there.

“I’m sore. My feet are swollen, hurts to walk.” Dean replied. Castiel immediately moved to the end of the bed and began massaging his mate’s feet. Dean let out a pleased moan as Castiel worked to loosen the muscles while being mindful of the fluid buildup.

“I talked to Ellen. Sounds like our pups will be here very soon, so what I did was I hired a company that will come in and pack everything for us. I had to pay like three times their normal rate, but they’ll be here tomorrow. I also bought us a new bed, a higher quality memory foam and it will be delivered tomorrow to the new house. In two days’ time we’ll be in our new house and working on getting settled in. The bed will be ready for you to start nesting right away.” Castiel explained.

“I can’t wait. The contractions are starting to build. It won’t be long at all.” Dean sighed. 

Castiel worked his way from Dean’s feet up his legs, working out the tension in his calves before moving to sit behind his mate and massaging his back. Dean purred, relaxing completely under his mate’s gentle touch.

“How does a bath sound? Your muscles are so tense.” 

Dean sighed and nodded. A bath sounded good but he couldn’t get in and out of the tub on his own anymore so Cas had to be home in order for him to take one. He let Castiel help him off of the bed and together they made their way down the hall to the bathroom. Ellen met them in the hall.

“This bathroom will be out of commission for the next hour or so. I’m giving Dean a bath.” Castiel told her.

“I think that’ll help but don’t make the water too hot or his water can break.” She warned. Castiel’s eyes went wide.

“Seriously?”

She nodded. “It’s ok darlin, he’s close anyway, but yes. Try to keep the water warm but not hot.”

Castiel took Dean by the hand and led him into the bathroom. Dean sat down on the closed toilet seat and watched as his mate got the bath started. He loved that his mate doted on him like this. Until he met Castiel he had never felt so loved in all his life. 

Once he was satisfied with the temperature of the water Castiel came over to help Dean strip out of his closed. They’d had to go to the store and buy shirts size 3X and 4X in order to find ones big enough to cover Dean’s swollen belly, and still they were a bit snugger than Dean liked. Castiel pulled the shirt over his head and then helped him out of his boxers which was all he could really wear on his lower half now a days. Taking his mate’s hand Castiel led him to the tub and helped him get in. Once Dean was settled in the water and leaning back Castiel knelt down next to the tub and readied a wash cloth with soap. With so much love and care it was almost overwhelming for Dean, Castiel began cleaning him. He started with his hands and arms, working his way up across his neck and down across his breasts, which had grown heavier in the last week. As he reached the swell of Dean’s belly he started talking.

“So, I was thinking. Right now it’s more important to get you settled in the new house where you can start nesting than it is to get the entire house packed and moved over. So, once the new bed is over I’m going to concentrate on getting the things from our bedroom and Billy’s moved over. The nursery for the pups is already set up so no worries there. Then I’ll spend the weekend finishing packing here. Or I might just hire people to do it for us so that I can spend my time with you.”

As Castiel ran the cloth across the top of Dean’s belly he felt a distinct kick. It brought a smile to his face.

“You know, they’re almost here and we still haven’t come up with any more names.” Dean pointed out.

“You’re right. Have you been considering any new ones?” Castiel asked.

“I’m always thinking of names. How do you like Ian? Maybe Ian Alexander?” 

Castiel considered the name for a moment. “I do like that. We need one more boy name, in case they’re all boys.”

“You pick.” Dean said.

Castiel continued to clean his mate as a zillion names ran through his head. “I like Jack. Jackson Edward Novak has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

Dean smiled. “I do like that.”

“And if we have girls?” Castiel asked.

“Well, I have a couple of names, but one in particular I think would have more meaning.” Dean looked up to see his husband watching him and waiting.

“What is it?” 

Dean bit his lower lip for a moment as he wondered how Castiel would take the suggestion.

“What about…Amelia Rose?”

Castiel’s brow furrowed for a moment and sucked in his lower lip, chewing lightly on it before his expression relaxed. “I…like that. Besides, we owe her a lot.”

“Yes, we do.” Dean agreed.

“Any other names you like?”

“Caitlyn, but with a y, and Elizabeth are some favorites of mine.” Dean replied.

“I like those too. I also like Julia or Cassandra.” 

Dean wrinkled his nose. “Not Cassandra. One Cas in the house is enough.”

Castiel laughed. He hadn’t thought of that. “You’re right. So, let’s work with your choices. I’ll pick the middle names. How about Caitlyn Michelle and Elizabeth Anne?”

Dean nodded. “Those are nice. Ok, good, names are picked, we’re done.” He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. 

Castiel finished washing his body and moved on to washing the Omega’s hair. Dean practically moaned in contentment. When the bath was over and Dean was completely rinsed off Castiel started to help him up when his mate froze.

“What’s the matter?” He asked worriedly.

“Contraction. Strong one.” Dean grunted as it finally started to wane.

“Do I need to call Inias? Are you in labor now?” Castiel was ready to scream for Ellen but Dean silenced him with a gentle touch to the arm.

“Cas, baby, I go through these all day and night. These are normal. Just help me back to bed please.”

Castiel towel dried him and helped him into his robe before they made their way back to the bedroom. He helped Dean into a clean shirt and boxers and watched as his mate settled back in the bed. He couldn’t help but notice how agitated the Omega was.

“What’s wrong love?” He asked as he sat down next to him.

“I really want to start nesting. I think you need to hurry Cas. They’re coming soon.”

Castiel nodded and grabbed his phone. He was getting them moved into the new house by tomorrow even if it killed him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pups are coming very soon. They're on a time crunch now and Castiel is determined to get Dean into the new house and settled in his nest before he goes into active labor. He has his work cut out for him!


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas gets Dean settled into the new house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pups are coming! The pups are coming! Just not in this chapter, lol! This is domesticity at it's finest. But Dean is getting close.

The next twenty four hours were a nightmare for Dean. He called up his brother and Balthazar to let them in on the situation and to ask them to come over that night to help him move furniture over to the new house. They arrived just after nine and together they loaded the bedroom furniture Castiel and Dean’s room as well as Billy’s, leaving behind only the beds. Castiel returned home close to one in the morning looking exhausted but happy. Dean was asleep when he walked in but the Omega stirred at the sound of the door closing. He opened his eyes and yawned.

“Finished?” Dean tried to stretch but another contraction made him gasp and clutch at his belly instead.

“Dean!” Castiel was in the process of removing his pants when he heard his husband gasp and he scrambled across the bed to get to him.

“I’m…” Dean grunted through the contraction. “Alright. These are normal.” He dropped his hands back to the mattress and sighed.

“How much sleep are you averaging?” Castiel asked as he placed a hand against his mate’s belly. He expected another contraction but there wasn’t one.

“I’m getting about thirty to forty minutes between contractions but it’s been like that for a week now, and I’ve had contractions for months.” Dean yawned again. He was so tired…

“I’m going to let them know at work that I won’t be in for a while. I have staff eager for more hours. I’ll give it to them.” Castiel said as he rubbed his husband’s belly.

“What time is the bed supposed to be there tomorrow?” Dean asked.

“I set up delivery for about eight am. Gabe is going to meet them and have them set it up. He’ll call us as soon as they arrive and we’ll head over there so you can get started on your nest as soon as we get there.” Castiel moved closer, pressing his nose to his mate’s shoulder and nuzzling against the bare skin along his neck and jaw. Dean sighed and tilted his head to allow the Alpha to fully scent him.

“You smell so good baby. I can smell our pups so strongly.” 

Dean smiled and held out a hand to his Alpha. Castiel smiled and took it.

“What will you need for your nest? I’ll start packing it now.”

Dean’s need to nest was even more intense this time around. With Billy he had wanted tons of pillows and blankets, but this time he needed more.

“I need one of Billy’s blankets, I need to be able to smell him, and if you can, get me something from Ellen and Bobby? And I need a blanket or shirt from Sam.” There was a desperation in his voice that pulled at Castiel and he immediately began collecting what he could. 

“I sent Sam a text. I asked him to bring something by the house tomorrow, so he’ll meet us there. I know it’s late and he’s in bed, but he’ll see it first thing in the morning.” Castiel said as he returned with the items Dean wanted. He was stuffing them into a duffle bag to take with them in the morning. Dean whined as he watched his mate tuck the items away. He wanted them right now.

“I know sweetheart. I know.” Castiel said as he returned to the bed and nestled down next to his mate. Dean was too large now to wrap his arms around so he had to settle for holding one of the Omega’s hands between both of his own. Dean sighed and closed his eyes. He wouldn’t get much sleep between now and morning, but he was certainly going to try.

 

Castiel was up by six and Dean woke to the sound of voices in the hall. He realized his husband was on the phone with someone. With a groan he forced himself out of the bed. He had a to pee and it wasn’t going to wait. He shuffled to the door and opened it. Castiel and Bobby were standing in the hall talking on speaker phone with someone. When Dean poked his head out of the room his mate looked up and smiled at him, motioning for him to just wait a moment.

“I expect everything to be packed and ready to go by the end of the week. It’s important that we are completely moved into the new house by this weekend.” Castiel said to the man on the phone.

“Yes sir. We have a unit coming to your house at ten am sharp today. They should be finished in no more than three days.” 

“There’s a nice bonus in it if they move quickly. My husband is in labor as we speak and I want to get him settled in completely as soon as possible.” Castiel held out a hand to Dean who gladly went to him.

“Yes sir.” The man on the other end hung up. Castiel looked at Bobby who nodded.

“I’ll be here to let them in.” He said.

“Thank you.” Castiel checked his phone for the time. It was nearly nine.

“Any word yet from Gabe?” Dean asked.

“Yes, about ten minutes ago. He said they’re there, they arrived late. They’re setting everything up now. Gabe was even thoughtful and brought the mattress covers and sheets. We’re going to start heading over now if you’re ready.” Castiel told him.

“I need help to put on some sweatpants. I’ll just put on flip flops, my feet are too swollen for my boots.” Dean complained.

“You’ll be back to your gorgeous self in no time, love. Not that you aren’t always gorgeous.” Castiel kissed the tip of his husband’s noise earning a soft growl that made Bobby chuckle.

“Ok lovebirds, get a move on. You taking Billy with you?” Bobby asked.

“Yes! I need him.” Dean said quickly.

“Then I’m coming with.” Ellen appeared in the hall, a happy Billy in her arms. As soon as Billy spotted Dean he squealed and clapped his hands.

“Dada!” 

Dean smiled and made his way over to Ellen and Billy. He rubbed his nose against his son’s and ran his fingers through the dark locks on the pup’s head.

“Daddy can’t hold you little man, you weigh too much, but give me a kiss.” Dean cooed and pursed his lips. Billy giggled happily and leaned in, mouth wide open. Dean kissed his son and watched as Castiel walked over and took Billy in his arms. Billy wrapped his arms around his father’s neck and placed an open mouthed kiss on the Alpha’s cheek.

“I’ll be so glad when he learns to press his lips together for a kiss.” Castiel laughed as he wiped a string of saliva off his cheek.

“You’ll miss this, trust me.” Ellen said, smiling as she watched Castiel fuss over his son for a moment.

“I need to pee. That’s what I came out here for.” Dean pressed a kiss to Billy’s forehead before heading to the bathroom. When he returned the hall was empty. He made his way back to his bedroom to find Castiel pulling clothes out the closet and Billy on the floor, standing up and making his way around the edge of the bed. When he spotted Dean he smiled and stepped away from the bed. 

“Babe! Look!” Dean gasped as his son took his first independent steps in his direction. Castiel turned around in time to see Billy make the last few steps to Dean’s side. The pup squealed happily when he reached his father and wrapped his arms around his leg.

“Oh! Billy’s a big boy!” Castiel crouched down and held out his arms. Billy cautiously stepped away from Dean, managing a handful of steps before he lost his balance and landed on his butt. It didn’t stop him from crawling the rest of the way to his dad.

“Papa!” Billy cried happily. “Up! Up!” 

Castiel scooped his son up and swung him around in a circle. The pup’s laughter was contagious and had both men laughing with him.

“Nummy!” Billy reached for Dean, his little hands clenching and unclenching as he tried to get his daddy to take him.

“He’s hungry.” Dean went to the bed and laid down. Castiel carried Billy to the bed and set him down. The pup immediately crawled over and latched on the moment Dean pulled his shirt up.

“You weren’t kidding.” Castiel mused as he took a moment to watch his husband and son. 

“Pants?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded and grabbed the sweats he had tossed on the bed. As Dean nursed their pup Castiel slid the pants up the Omega’s legs and helped settle them on his hips. When Billy finished eating he crawled across the bed and lowered himself to the floor without falling.

“Oh you little shit.” Castiel said softly as he watched his pup escape. Letting himself down from the bed? That was new.

“Help me up.” Dean held out a hand and Castiel pulled him into a sitting position. He slipped the flip flops on his mate’s feet and helped him stand up. When he came around the side of the bed he found Billy sitting on the floor by the closet digging in the toy bin they kept there for him. He found one of his teething rings and immediately began gnawing on it. As they started out of the room Castiel grabbed the bag with the nesting items and scooped Billy up. Ellen was waiting in the hall. She took Billy and the bag so that Castiel could help Dean get down the stairs.

The ride to the new house was not long but it was uncomfortable for Dean as another, stronger contraction hit him on the way. Castiel considered pulling over but Dean just grunted and shook his head. He wanted to just get to the new house and get settled in his new bedroom. 

When they arrived Gabe and Balthazar were both there waiting. Gabe gave Dean an awkward hug around his enormous belly and helped guide Dean up to his new bedroom. He talked the whole way.

“So I took the sheet set Castiel gave me and I put it on the bed. It smells like you guys so that should help you to settle in some. There are lots of pillows on the bed but if you need more I stocked like twenty more in the closet just in case.”

“Thank you Gabe, I mean it.” Dean told him as they reached the top of the stairs. Gabe opened the bedroom door and watched his brother and brother in law make their way into the room. 

For Dean it was comforting to see their furniture already in the room and the care Gabe had put into setting up the bed caused him to get a lump in his throat. He turned around and pulled the other Omega to him.

“Thank you, this is great.” 

Gabe happily hugged him back.

“I got some groceries, in case you haven’t eaten yet.” Balthazar said from behind them.

“Actually I am a little hungry.” Dean admitted.

“How does French toast sound?” Balthazar asked.

“Sounds good. Even Billy can eat that with his four lonely teeth.” Dean grinned.

“I’ll go down and make some breakfast then.” Balthazar gave a warm smile before heading down to the kitchen.

“What pans is he cooking with?” Castiel asked.

“We brought some of our own stuff to our house this morning but he insisted on bringing groceries and the supplies to cook with over here.” Gabe explained.

“You guys…you’re awesome.” Dean told him. Gabe smiled softly and shrugged.

“Nah, we’re just family, and that’s what family does for one another.”

Castiel helped Dean get into the bed and handed him the items he had wanted for his nest. He watched as his mate piled everything in the bed. The Omega still looked dissatisfied. He eyed Gabe.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Gabe shrugged out of the jacket he was wearing and handed it over.

“That’s all your getting from me Deano. You can’t handle these abs if I have to hand over my shirt!”

Castiel burst out laughing as he watched his brother hand the jacket over.

“Thanks man.” Dean said as he added the jacket to his nest. He eyed it for a moment before frowning.

“Sam will be here after his classes with something.” Castiel promised. Dean sighed and nodded. 

Ellen brought Billy in and the pup bounced happily up and down in the soft new bed. He buried his face in the new items that were on the bed and smiled when he recognized his own blanket in the mix. He tugged until Dean let him have it, then laid down next to his father and pulled the blanket over himself.

“He knows his daddy’s close.” Gabe said from where he still stood in the doorway.

“I know. He’s not going to want to leave Dean’s side for very long anymore.” Ellen said. 

Balthazar came up a little while later with a plate piled high with the French toast. He handed it to Castiel who moved to the other side of the bed and sat down. Dean was tired but his stomach was rumbling and he allowed his mate to feed him. Billy woke up from his brief nap and opened his mouth expectantly, making both of his fathers laugh. Castiel took turns feeding both his mate and his pup, snagging a few bites in between for himself.

“Bebe!” Billy exclaimed when he spotted his uncle by the door. Gabe smiled and walked over to his nephew. Billy crawled to him and held out his arms.

“Did you miss your Uncle Gabe, monkey?” Gabe asked as he picked his nephew up. Billy grinned so wide he could see the pup’s teeth.

“He has a new one coming in.” Gabe observed.

“I’m sure the way he’s chewing on everything that he has more than just one coming in.” Castiel said.

They spent the rest of the morning catering to Dean’s need to get his nest completed. In the late afternoon Sam finally arrived. He brought with him a pillow and a shirt for Dean’s nest. 

“Thank you baby brother.” Dean said happily as he arranged the items on the bed. Castiel was just glad that his mate hadn’t asked for any more pillows. Billy had demanded to be put back on the bed and was sitting next to his father playing with a new toy Sam brought for him.

“Can’t forget big brother.” Sam had said when he’d handed the pup the new toy. Castiel and Dean had both smiled at his thoughtfulness.

As afternoon turned into night the first of their packed boxes were brought to the house. Castiel left Sam and Gabe with his mate while he went downstairs with Balthazar and Ellen to direct the movers as to where they wanted everything. When the movers left, Balthazar turned to Castiel.

“So, how long before the pups are here?” He asked.

“It won’t be long. Another few days at the most. He’s having some pretty intense contractions now and has been for about a week.” Castiel replied as he sat down on the couch. He was glad he had told them to bring it today.

“I don’t foresee my mate leaving your mate any time soon, so I’m going to head over to my house and get our own bed ready. Gabe insists on being near for the birth so we brought our bed over last night. Just tell him where I am. Take it easy and get some rest, you’ll all need it before the pups get here.”

With a nod Balthazar left. Castiel looked over at Ellen who looked tired herself.

“Go on, go get settled in your house. I’ve got Billy.” He assured her. She nodded and started for the door. Alone, Castiel went into the kitchen looking through the groceries Balthazar had brought for something quick to eat. He found some lunchmeat and bread and made up a quick sandwich. 

Castiel was tired and about to head up to his room when the doorbell rang. He opened the door to find Madison there. She smiled brightly and gave him a hug.

“Hey there papa! How are you doing?” She asked.

“I’m good, how are you?” 

“I’m good. I’m betting Sam is still upstairs?” 

Castiel nodded. “Come on in.” 

He led Madison upstairs to the bedroom where they found Sam sitting on the bed next to his brother, Billy asleep on the bed between them. They were in the middle of a conversation about Billy’s first steps earlier when the Alphas walked in.

“Hey babe.” Sam greeted his mate.

“Hi sweetie. You know it’s getting late and we don’t have anything set up in the house yet. We need to go back to the apartment and do some packing so we can get moved too.” She said. Sam sighed heavily and looked at his brother with a pained expression.

“It’s ok Sammy, I’ll still be here in the morning.” Dean patted his brother’s leg and smiled.

“Yeah. I don’t have class tomorrow so I’ll be here first thing in the morning. I’ll bring breakfast, how does that sound?” Sam asked.

“Sounds good.” Dean told him. 

Sam squeezed his brother’s hand before hauling his own aching body off the bed. He rubbed his belly and looked at his mate who was smiling up at him.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Castiel said goodbye and once he heard the front door close he turned back to his mate. Poor Dean looked thoroughly exhausted.

“You ready for bed?” He asked. Dean yawned and nodded.

“I’ll move Billy into one of the cribs in the nursery.” Castiel carefully lifted the sleeping pup off the bed and carried him down the hall. He settled the pup down in the crib nearest the door and once he was sure Billy wouldn’t wake up he returned to the bedroom. 

When Castiel walked in he found Dean nestled down in the bed with Billy’s blanket cradled in his arms. The Omega had managed to drift off and the sound of his soft snores was comforting to the Alpha. He quickly undressed and found a spot on the bed. Within moments he was sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter. Billy took his first steps! Soon he'll be running, lol! Dean's very close to going into labor, so get ready!


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups are here! The pups are here!
> 
> Dean wakes up in the middle of the night to the worst heartburn of his life, and to the realization that one of his waters has broken...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, before you read this chapter tell me, how many boys and girls do you all anticipate? Let me know in the comments what your guess was, and be honest!

Castiel expected Dean to go into labor at any moment and the longer it took, the more agitated he became. The moving company got all of their belongings out of the rental house and into the new house in only two days, but Dean still wasn’t having any increase in his contractions. Since losing the house Castiel had paid for all new furniture for Ellen and Bobby’s new house so they were already settled in when Dean finally went into labor. It was nearly three am on a Tuesday morning when the Omega woke up with the worst case of heartburn in his life. He had actually choked on bile which woke his mate.

“Dean?” Castiel sat up and helped Dean sit up so he could clear his lungs.

“Water!” Dean gasped. Castiel had taken to keeping a mini fridge in the bedroom and it was stocked with water and juice. He pulled a bottle of the water out and handed it over. Dean coughed hard before drinking half the bottle down. When he coughed again his eyes went wide and he ended up gasping instead. Castiel got to his knees and leaned in, unable to see why his mate was acting so strange.

“What’s the matter?” He asked.

“Oh God…my water just broke…” Dean croaked. He looked up at his mate, sheer terror in his eyes.

“Oh, shit! Ok, hang on, let me grab the phone and call Inias.” Castiel reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his phone. Inias was on speed dial and answered a lot faster than the Alpha had expected.

“Hello?” 

“Inias! Dean’s water just broke!” 

“Ok, calm down. How far apart are the contractions?” Inias asked.

Castiel looked at his mate. “How far apart are the contractions?” He asked.

Dean grunted as a particularly bad one hit him. “About fifteen minutes apart and getting closer really fast.” He grunted when it was over.

“Fifteen minutes apart but getting closer faster than with Billy.” Castiel told the midwife.

“Alright, I’ll be there as fast as I can. Get the towels and stuff for the pups ready.” Inias said and then disconnected the call. 

“I need Sam!” Dean whimpered. The contraction wasn’t relaxing completely and his belly ached.

“I’ll get him honey, just give me a second.” 

Castiel quickly called everyone as he went about gathering the towels and other things Inias would need. Within minutes he heard the door downstairs opening and people practically pounding up the stairs. When the bedroom door opened he expected Sam but a flash of red told him it was Charlie. Her hair was still sticking up from having been asleep but her eyes were bright and full of excitement.

“Oh! I’m so excited that they’re almost here!” She cried as she crawled up into the bed. She sat close enough to Dean to hold his hand and it brought him more comfort than he had expected. Tessa was lingering in the doorway Castiel noticed and he motioned for her to step into the room. She smiled nervously and moved a few feet further into the room, choosing to stand near the closets.

When Sam appeared a few minutes later Dean almost sobbed with relief. He joined Charlie on the bed and put his hand over the one Charlie was still holding. When the next contraction hit it was barely ten minutes later, and it was clear to all of them that it had been a particularly difficult one.

“Where’s Inias?” Sam asked.

“On his way. He better hurry though.” Castiel moved to his mate’s side, bracing himself so he didn’t fall off the bed as Dean snuggled into him. 

“These ones are coming faster.” Sam frowned. Ellen appeared carrying even more towels and an entire case of water.

“Let’s get that mess cleaned up.” She said softly as she and Castiel worked to get Dean’s boxers off and the towels under him. Dean grunted through another contraction and grabbed his husband’s hand tight.

“Cas…I feel pressure down there…” Dean grunted. Castiel extracted his hand from Dean’s and moved down to look between his mate’s legs.

“Holy shit!” 

Ellen leaned in to look and her face paled.

“Someone call Inias, quick, there’s a pup crowning!”

Charlie grabbed for Castiel’s phone and called the midwife just as another contraction ripped through Dean. When she hung up she looked at Castiel, her expression grim.

“He didn’t realize you guys had moved, he went to the old house. He’s on his way here now.”

Dean cried out as the pressure continued to build. “Cas! I can’t NOT push!”

Castiel positioned himself between his husband’s legs and forced himself to choke down his own terror. Another contraction had the pup’s shoulders out.

“Turn him! Face up!” 

Ellen was leaning over his shoulder, ready with a towel to take the pup the minute it was out. Carefully Castiel rotated the pup so that it was face up. Thirty seconds later another contraction hit and Dean was bearing down. The pup slid out easily and Castiel let out a happy sob as he saw he had another son.

“It’s a boy!” He handed the pup over to Ellen who quickly worked to dry the pup and clear his nose and mouth. Tiny cries a few seconds later made everyone let out the breath they’d been holding.

“I’ll take him.” Tess said and reached out to accept the pup. She cradled him close as Ellen and Castiel’s attention went back to Dean as another contraction hit. Footsteps on the stairs told them someone new had arrived. A moment later Gabe and Balthazar were bursting into the room. Gabe gasped when he saw the pup in Tess’ arms.

“Where’s Inias?!” He cried as he hurried over to the bed. He moved to Dean’s other side and took his hand. Balthazar stood by Tess, looking down at the new pup.

“It’s a boy.” She said, smiling. Balthazar let out a shaky laugh and touched the pup’s cheek.

“He looks like Dean.” 

“Yes, he does.” Tess agreed.

Another painful contraction had the second pup crowning.

“Fuck!” Dean growled out as another contraction hit almost immediately. 

“We’ve got shoulders now Dean, come on baby, one more good push and you’ll be two thirds of the way there.” Castiel encouraged. Dean’s head fell back against the pillows as he tried to catch his breath. The pup being delivered had other plans though for another contraction ripped through him. He bore down feeling the pop as the pup slid out. He sagged back against the bed, his eyes sliding closed.

“It’s a boy!” Castiel handed the pup over to Ellen who cleaned him up. This time Balthazar stepped forward to accept him.

“I think the boys are identical.” He said, noting the same blonde hair and facial features between the pups.

“I think you’re right.” Tess agreed.

Dean got less than two minutes of relief before the next contraction hit. By that point Inias was walking in the room. Castiel almost cried when he saw the man.

“Been getting busy without me I see.” He said lightly as he took up the spot between Dean’s legs that Castiel was eager to vacate. He spotted the two people in the corner holding pups.

“What do we have so far?” He asked.

“Boys, both of them.” Castiel replied as he helped Dean sit up and moved behind him. Dean looked up gratefully at his mate and Castiel kissed his temple.

“Well, fingers crossed that this one’s a girl!” Inias instructed Dean on when to push and soon a head of dark hair began to crown.

“Shit! This one hurts the worst!” Dean was full on crying now and Gabe wiped gently at his cheeks with a tissue.

“This is your biggest pup out of this trio, that’s why.” Inias explained.

Dean was exhausted and barely able to push. Between his contractions he was actually falling sleep, going completely limp in his mate’s arms.

“Is this normal? Him falling asleep like this?” Charlie asked as she wiped sweat from Dean’s brown.

“He’s worn out and he hasn’t slept much lately, so yes.” Inias replied. 

In the other room Billy began to cry.

“I’ll get him.” Bobby piped up from the hall where he’d been waiting.

Dean screamed when a particularly painful contraction came, and he continued to scream right through it.

“Come on Dean, head’s out, and this pup is beautiful. Two more really good pushes and you’ll have your last pup here!” Inias said much more cheerfully than Dean cared to hear him be. He dropped his head back against his mate’s chest but another contraction came so fast he didn’t get a chance to doze off before he was pushing again. 

“Ok Dean, relax a second.” Inias told him once the shoulders were clear. Carefully he rotated the pup and cleared its nose and mouth. The next contraction freed the pup.

“And…it’s a girl!” Inias announced. 

“A girl!” Charlie squealed. Dean smiled up at his mate.

“We have a girl.”

“Yes baby, a girl.” Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead and together they watched as Inias cleaned the pup up and swaddled her in a receiving blanket. Dean held his arms out and Inias handed her over.

“Oh, she looks like you.” Dean told his husband. Castiel looked up at Tess and Balthazar.

“Bring over the boys please.” Castiel asked them. They carried the pups over to the bed and settled one boy in Dean’s arms and one in Castiel’s.

“Oh God, they’re beautiful!” Dean sobbed. He lifted each of his pups and kissed them on their tiny noses.

“What are their names?” Gabe asked.

Dean held up his first born pup. “This is Andrew John.”

Castiel motioned toward the pup in his arms. “And this is Ian Alexander.”

“And the girl?” Charlie asked. She was on her knees looking down at the three pups.

Castiel looked at Dean who smiled and nodded.

“Amelia Rose.” There was a collective gasp in the room that made both men smile a little wider.

“That’s a beautiful name.” Balthazar said.

Inias got the pups weighed, measured, and did a basic checkup of each before returning them to their parents. As Dean tried to figure out how to nurse three more pups Ellen motioned for everyone to leave the room. She returned a few minutes later with Billy who was whimpering and rubbing at his eyes. He perked up when he saw his parents.

“Dada!” He cried. Ellen set him down on the bed and he crawled over to his fathers.

“Hey little man, look at the babies.” Castiel said softly. Billy looked up at his father with wide blue eyes.

“Bebe?” He asked.

“Pup. Look Billy, look at the pups.” Dean held Andrew up so Billy could see him clearly.

“Pup! My pup pup!” Billy declared. He got to his feet, using his dad’s arm for support and gave a big, cheesy grin. “Pup pup!”

“Yes baby boy, pup pups.” Dean felt so much love in that moment he thought is heart might burst with it. When he started crying Castiel quickly handed Ian off to Ellen.

“Honey? What’s wrong?” He asked. He wanted to sit in front of his mate and comfort him but they hadn’t cleaned up the bed yet.

Dean shook his head. “Nothing is wrong, I’m just…happy.” He sobbed even harder and Castiel wrapped his arms around his mate from behind, pressing tender kisses to his neck and shoulder.

“I’ll get the pups into diapers and settled in their cribs.” Ellen said softly. She already had Ian but she leaned down to take Andrew too.

“I’ll be back for her and Billy in a minute.” She said before leaving the room.

Dean cradled his little girl closer. She opened her eyes, looking up at him.

“Her eyes are blue.” He murmured. He touched the tuft of dark hair on her head. “God, she’s so gorgeous.”

Castiel watched as his daughter made soft snuffling noises and turned her head towards Dean. He had fed the boys but not her. Once she was latched on and eating Dean relaxed. He leaned back against his husband and closed his eyes. Billy sat down and watched his father nursing his sister with silent fascination.

“I don’t think I can stay awake babe.” Dean yawned.

“Then don’t.” Castiel told him. A few moments later Dean was sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we now have:
> 
> Andrew John  
> Ian Alexander  
> &  
> Amelia Rose
> 
> All following after big brother William James.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not forget about you all....I just had A LOT going on.
> 
> Dean just gave birth and is worn out. Cas wants a few minutes with his pups, and Dean works up an appetite. It's family fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a few days to get this out, especially since it was 95% completed already. It's been chaos around here. Weather got really bad which trigged my migraines (I have chronic migraines), and my depression decided it was a good time to ramp up and make me absolutely miserable. Add into that my kids demanding more of my attention and all the errands and stuff I've needed to get done and I've not really sat down in front of my computer in days. My older daughter and I stuck to our tradition of going and seeing a movie together for my birthday, however the movie we wanted to see didn't come out until 2 days after my b-day, so Friday we went to the opening of Jurassic World. We loved it. Oh, and last night I got home to find out that an electric pole down the block literally cracked in half and killed power to every house and business on our road, on both sides of the street. So my kids were sitting in the dark when I got home after some friends had taken me out for birthday drinks. They were surprisingly ok with it though. They survived a couple of hours without technology. *Gasp*. Btw, in case anyone wonders, they're plenty old enough to be home alone. Matter of fact, my older daughter found a place she wants to apply to when we went to a street fest yesterday. She's going back tomorrow to get an application. She wants her own money, and to save up for a car. Kids grow up too fast, I swear!
> 
> But you have your next chapter, so I feel better knowing I got that out for you. This next chapter will be about Sam since so many are asking about him. Have a great day everyone!

No one wanted to wake Dean up but he was sitting in a literal puddle of blood and amniotic fluid. Castiel got Gabe to start a bath and he very carefully lifted his mate up and carried him to their private bath. The tub was designed to be big enough to fit two people and Castiel slowly lowered his husband down into the warm water. Dean moaned in pain and without even bothering to strip out of his own clothes Castiel climbed into the tub with him, sitting behind his mate so Dean could lean back against him. 

It was more of a soak than an actual cleaning but Dean felt much better afterwards. Ellen ducked her head in as Castiel was draping a thick robe around his mate’s shoulders.

“Bed’s clean. I set down new pads and covered them with towels.” She said. Castiel nodded and thanked her. Dean was in too much pain to walk back to the bed so the Alpha gently scooped him up and carried him. He set Dean down carefully and when he went to step away his mate reached out to grab his hand. He thought Dean wanted him to come lay with him and was surprised by the next words that came from the Omega’s mouth.

“Will you…let my dad know? Tell him what we had?”

Castiel looked at Ellen who looked as surprised as he did. “Of course, if that’s what you want.”

Dean nodded as his husband pulled the covers up over his legs. “Yeah, I think I do want him to know.” His eyes were already sliding shut and a few seconds later he was snoring softly.

“You need to get some sleep too honey, these pups are going to exhaust you.” Ellen told him as she followed him out of the room.

“I know, but I want to spend a little time with my pups first.” He gave her a small smile as he headed to the nursery where the pups were. She followed him, coming to stand next to him as he gazed down at his sons.

“They really do look like Dean, don’t they.” He whispered the words so as not to wake the pups.

“Yes. I hope they get his green eyes.” Ellen said.

“Me too.” He sighed deeply, feeling the stress of the last few hours finally catching up with him. He moved to his daughter’s crib, a smile growing on his lips as he watched the pup sleep.

“She’s so gorgeous. Dean wanted a little girl really bad. She’s going to be so spoiled.” Castiel laughed silently, afraid of waking one of them.

“Doesn’t surprise me, but they’re all going to be spoiled, and so will Sam and Gabe’s pups when they get here. You both have such big hearts. I’m glad my boy found you.” Ellen patted him on the back.

“You have no idea how glad I am that he came into my life. I didn’t think I’d ever meet someone worth spending the rest of my life with.” He said. He had to stifle a yawn as he smiled down at his pups.

“Go, get some sleep while they’re asleep. I’ll watch over them and wake you when they’re hungry.” She put her hands on Castiel’s shoulders and ushered him towards the door. He nodded and returned to his bedroom. Dean was nestled down deeply in the pillows, still snoring when he walked in. He slid under the covers and moved closer to his mate. It made him smile when, even in his sleep, Dean reached for him. He fell asleep with Dean curled up against him, and it was the most content he had ever felt.

It was barely three hours later when Ellen was gently shaking Dean awake. As the sleep fog lifted he became aware of a crying infant in the room. With a wince he rolled slowly onto his back and sat up.

“Pup hungry?” He managed to ask, blinking away the haze of sleep from his eyes.

“Andrew woke up and changing his diaper didn’t quiet him down. He’s looking for a teat, so here you go sweetie.” She held the pup out to him and he took him. Castiel was already sitting up in the bed. He helped Dean to pull his shirt up and get the pup to start nursing.

“With this many pups I think we need a chart, so we don’t miss feeding anyone.” Castiel said. Ellen nodded.

“That’s a good idea. I’ll start it on the dry erase board in the kitchen.”

More crying could be heard down the hall.

“I’ll get them.” Castiel got up and went to the nursery leaving Dean alone with Ellen.

“You feeling alright hon?” She asked. He looked up at her with bleary eyes and shrugged.

“I’m so tired.” 

She went into the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange juice. She shook it and opened it before offering it to him. He took it without question and drank it. Castiel returned a moment later with two more screaming pups.

“Shit, I don’t know what to do when they all want to eat at the same time.” Castiel looked up at Ellen and she had to chuckle at the worry in his eyes.

“It’ll be alright. They’ll just have to wait. Dean can nurse two at once, so take whichever one is hungriest and help him get that one latched on. The third can wait their turn.” She told him. Ian was screaming his head off while Amelia was merely fussy so Castiel handed her to Ellen while he helped to get Ian to start eating. Once both boys were quiet, Amelia settled down too.

“I think her brothers were just annoying her.” Ellen mused as she rocked the tiny pup. Castiel smiled and nodded.

“I’ll feed her anyway, that way I can get some more sleep. Can you give me some more of that juice?” Dean asked, nodding towards the bottle he’d left on the bed. Castiel held the bottle up so Dean could finish it off before setting it aside. He’d recycle it later.

Once the boys were fed Charlie appeared to help Ellen with the boys, giving Dean a chance to wake Amelia and feed her too. She opened her eyes and looked up, trying to lock on her father’s face as he nursed her.

“She’s alert, just like Billy was. I bet she’s going to be a handful like her brother too.” Castiel caressed the pup’s cheek and she popped off the nipple in order to press her face into her father’s hand and scent him.

 

“I think you’re right.” Dean said, yawning. He let Castiel take the pup and rock her to sleep while he settled back against his pillows to get some more sleep. 

As morning became afternoon people came and went from the house, everyone helping out with the care of the pups. Even Sam, whose own big belly prevented him from comfortably sitting with a pup in his arms still managed to rock his nephew Ian to sleep after a diaper change. Gabe was loving cuddling with Andrew, holding the pup close and singing softly to him. After a failed attempt to tear his mate away from the new pups Balthazar gave up and settled for cooking a big dinner for everyone. When Dean awoke that evening he found that he was starving and the smell of the food cooking downstairs was just making it worse. He was alone with Billy who had fallen asleep after his feeding, curled up at his father’s side. 

“Cas?” Dean called out softly, not wanting to wake his pup.

“In the bathroom sweetheart, everything ok?” Castiel appeared in the bathroom doorway.

“I have to pee. I want to see if I can walk it though.” Dean replied. 

Castiel walked over to the bed and helped his mate to sit up, guiding is legs until he was able to swing them over the edge. It took a little help from the Alpha but Dean was finally able to stand up. He shuffled towards the bathroom, leaning heavily on Castiel for support. Once he had relieved himself and washed his hands he shuffled back into the bedroom.

When he didn’t return the bed Castiel moved back to his side again.

“What’s wrong?” He asked.

“Nothing. I’m just starving, and I’m debating on whether I want to make the trek downstairs. Who’s cooking if you’re up here?” 

“Oh, Balth is cooking. It’s his way of contributing.” Castiel replied. Dean smiled at that. He liked the Alpha, he was an ok guy in Dean’s book.

Dean looked down at his robe. He could feel blood seeping out and running down his leg. It was very uncomfortable.

“I need clothes, and…a pad. I’m bleeding pretty heavily.”

Castiel nodded and found an oversized shirt for Dean to put on as well as a pair of boxer briefs and a pad. He helped Dean clean up and get dressed. By the time they were finished Billy was waking up.

“Papa…” He whined and reached out for the Alpha. Castiel smiled and picked his son up, snuggling him close. 

“Let’s go sweetheart.” Castiel said, offering his free arm to Dean for the Omega to lean on him.

Downstairs people were milling around and everyone looked up, surprised to see Dean up and out of bed so soon. Castiel led him over to the couch where Ellen set down a couple of towels as a precaution. Balthazar appeared with a tray of food, setting it down carefully in Dean’s lap.

“Thanks, I appreciate this.” Dean told him.

“It’s the least I can do. I enjoy cooking. While you guys are adjusting to three new pups I’m going to prep some meals and freeze them so you won’t have to worry about cooking for a while.” Balthazar said.

“You’re awesome man, thank you.” Dean dug into the food in front of him with more gusto than anyone had seen him have in months. He finished everything on his plate and even ate the salad on the side plate, much to Sam’s surprise.

“Um…is there any more?” He asked when everything on his plate was gone.

“I’ll get you some more, love.” Castiel said as he took the empty plate to the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with it full and set it down on the tray in Dean’s lap again.

“Thanks babe.” Dean beamed up at him.

“You are quite welcome Dean. I’m just glad to see your appetite is back.” Castiel said, sitting down next to him. 

“It should be, he just popped out three pups! That certainly builds up an appetite!” Gabe exclaimed. 

As Dean reached the end of his second helped he looked over at his brother in law. 

“How is Anna doing? How is the pregnancy going?” 

Gabe smiled, his amber colored eyes sparkling with excitement. “It’s going great! She feels good, all of the ultrasounds and doctor visits are perfect. Inias is going to be our midwife, we like how he has worked with you and we feel comfortable with him delivering for us too.”

“You’ll like working with Inias. He is an excellent midwife.” 

Gabe looked to his mate who was smiling wide. It was clear to see how much in love the two of them were, even if most of the time Gabe had a smirk on his face and Balthazar was trying to remain aloof. That all went out the window the moment they looked at one another.

“I started the chart for you sweetheart. It looks like you’re looking at about three hours between feedings right now.” Ellen said from her seat across the room. She had Amelia cradled in her arms and was looking lovingly down at the sleeping pup. It warmed Dean’s heart to see his family here like this and to know that they all loved him enough to want to help.

“I…called John.” Castiel said hesitantly. Dean turned to look at him.

“What did he say?” 

“He was very happy. Wants to know if he can come up and see the kids. And…you. And Sam of course. He wants to time it for when Sam’s pup gets here too.” Castiel replied.

Dean looked at his brother who sat at the other end of the couch with Ian sleeping on his swollen belly. 

“You ok with that Sammy?” 

Sam thought about it for a moment. “Yeah, he seems to want to change, so I think it would be ok for him to see our pups.”

Dean turned back to his mate. “You can tell him that’d be fine. We’ll let him know once Sam and Madison’s pup is here.”

Castiel nodded and smiled. “I’ll call him later. For now, let’s just enjoy our family time.”

Andrew started to fuss in Madison’s arms.

“But first, someone is hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. Next one, as I said in the earlier notes will be about Sam. It's almost time for his pup to arrive. :)


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes into labor and Dean is there when it happens. The family comes together for another birth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here is the other chapter. I am posting it now because I plan to spend the rest of the night editing the book I want to have published before the end of the month. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I wonder how many people guessed Sam would have a girl and how many guessed he'd have a boy? Guess you'll have to read the chapter to find out what he has...

The next two months for the Novak clan was spent with Dean and Cas establishing a routine and learning to navigate parenthood with four pups. Billy officially learned to walk which gave his grandparents both a real workout trying to chase after him. The triplets grew and turned out to be exceptionally quiet and alert pups for which Dean and Cas were both thankful for.

Balthazar and Gabe settled into their new house though Gabe spent more time at his brother’s house helping with pups than he did at home. His mate always knew where to find him after getting home from work. As he’d said he would Balthazar opened a new restaurant and busy prepping it for the grand opening. Gabe still worked at the bakery as did Castiel, though neither man spent as much time there nowadays. They were both thankful for competent staff.

Sam and Madison also settled into their new house. Madison was glad to get out of the apartment that reminded them both of Sam’s life with Jess. Before the move Sam placed a call to his ex to ask her if she wanted anything out of the apartment before he and Madison moved. She had been surprised to hear from Sam, and had sounded a little hurt to learn that he’d been claimed and had a pup on the way. But they had remained civil, and she had said no, she didn’t need anything. So what belonged to Jess was donated, and they bought all new furniture. Charlie’s baby shower went off without a hitch, though it came after the triplets had arrived. Still, Sam was thankful for the baby gifts they had received and as his due date approached he spent more and more time in the nursery, folding and refolding the blankets and tiny baby clothes, or just sitting quietly in the rocking chair looking out the window. He passed the bar as everyone knew he would. Now all he had to do was wait for his pup to arrive.

Sam hadn’t thought it possible to get as big as he did with just a single pup but Inias assured him that he most definitely could. They anticipated a pup over nine pounds, something Sam didn’t relish the idea of pushing out. It was four days past his due date and if it weren’t for the fact that the house was completely air conditioned in the stifling July heat he’d have been boiling. He had briefly sat outside, watching Ellen chasing Billy around the front yard before deciding it was just too hot and heading back inside. He went up to his room to work on his nest which was essentially finished, but he kept finding that he wanted more stuff added to it. He was fluffing his pillows when he heard the front door open.

“Sammy!” Dean called out.

“Up here!” He yelled back. 

Dean made his way up to the bedroom and Sam grinned at the sight of his brother.

“Managed to escape without pups?” 

Dean laughed. “The triplets are sleeping and Ellen is putting Billy down for a nap right now. That boy reminds me of myself at that age, always on the go.”

Sam nodded enthusiastically. “He might look like Cas but he is all you.”

Dean nodded toward the bed. “Is your nest complete?”

Sam shrugged. “Essentially, yes, but it still feels like it’s missing something.”

“Who did you not get something from yet?”

Sam looked over the items on the bed. He had a blanket from Ellen and Bobby, a shirt from Charlie and a teddy bear from Tess, receiving blankets from the triplets, a stuffed elephant from Billy, two more tee shirts, one from Dean, one from Cas, and the nightgown he had snagged from Madison.

“I don’t know, it just feels like it’s missing something.”

“Well, our family has definitely expanded. Could it be that you need something from Gabe and Balthazar?” Dean asked. Sam’s face lit up and he smiled wide.

“Yes! That’s it!”

“I’ll go see what I can procure from them. You just sit tight.”

Sam continued to work on his nest while he waited for his brother to return. As he stood back to see if he had it the way he wanted, he felt a pain shoot through his belly. He hissed and rubbed at his side. He was still grimacing and rubbing at his side when Dean returned. He had two more shirts in his hands. Sam snatched them up, pressing his face into them and inhaling. He smiled and arranged them in the nest. Now it felt complete. 

“Done?” Dean asked.

“Yes, now it feels complete.” Sam replied. A smile was forming on his lips just as another pain tore through him, taking his breath away. He leaned against the wall by the bed and gasped. Dean was immediately at his side.

“Come on, lay down.”

He helped his brother into the bed and Sam went without a fight. The tight tugging in his belly was very uncomfortable and wasn’t easing up as quickly as he wanted it to.

“Is that the first one you’ve had?” Dean asked.

“I had one a few minutes ago, while you were at Gabe’s.” Sam replied.

Dean frowned. “You sure you haven’t been having any other contractions?”

Sam thought about it. He’d been having back pains for the last two days.

“My back has been hurting something fierce the last few days. I’ve barely been able to sleep because of it.” 

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed. “It sounds like you’ve been in labor for a few days now.”

Sam grunted as his belly tightened again.

“Those are coming pretty fast. I’m going to call Madison and Inias.” Dean had walked over without his phone so he picked up the house phone on the night stand. The first person he called was his brother’s mate.

“Sam?” Madison asked immediately.

“No, it’s Dean. I’m sitting here with Sam and he’s in labor. His water hasn’t broken yet, but they’re coming pretty quick.” Dean replied.

“I’m on a case right now but as soon as I can get back to the station I will let my captain know. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She told him.

“Alright, see you in a few.”

The next call was to Inias.

“Inias, it’s Dean. I’m with Sam and he’s in labor. Water hasn’t broken yet but they’re coming pretty quick.” 

“Alright, I’ll be to the house in about a half hour. I’m finishing up with another delivery.” Inias replied.

“Alright. And to avoid confusion, it’s the big gray house with the wrap around porch. Just come right on up, first door on the right.”

Dean hung up and placed a quick call to his own mate who had actually gone in to work this morning.

“Hello?”

“Baby, it’s me. Sam’s in labor.” Dean said.

“Oh! That’s fantastic! Do I need to leave early?” 

“Not yet I don’t think. His water hasn’t broken yet. I forgot my phone at home, can you call the others? I’ll tell Ellen, but when he needs to start pushing she’s going to insist on being here.” Dean looked over at his brother who was rubbing his belly absently and watching him. He heard his mate talking to someone behind him, and then he heard Gabe’s excited voice.

“I told Gabe. He’s coming now. I’ll be home once I give instructions here to the crew.” Cas said.

“Alright. I’ll see you soon babe, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Dean made a quick call to Ellen to tell her the situation before finally putting the phone down.

“Cas will tell Charlie and Tess. Gabe is on his way over now.”

Since first meeting one another Sam and Gabe had quickly become good friends. Now they were best friends. Gabe wouldn’t let Sam go through this alone. Sam smiled. He was glad his friend would be at his side for this. As another contraction came Sam winced and tried to remember his breathing technique. He and Madison had taken Lamaze courses to better prepare them for this, but it didn’t help to ease his fears. His brother could smell it on him.

“Relax Sam. The more you tense up, the harder your labor is going to be. In a few hours you’re going to have your very own beautiful pup in your arms. Think about that. You know, we’ve been betting on who the pup would look the most like, you or Madison.” Dean was trying hard to distract his brother from the pain. 

“Really? I think brown hair is a given, and brown eyes are dominant, so I think it’ll look like Maddie.” Sam said.

“I dunno. Cas had dark hair like his dad, but his mom was blonde, and so was our mom. I have two blonde pups. And even though our dad has brown eyes, our mom’s were blue, and Cas has blue eyes. So far it looks like all four of my pups have blue eyes too. We thought the boys had green, but they’re blue.”

Sam tried to focus on what his brother was saying rather than the pain of the contractions.

“So, you think I could have a blonde haired, blue eyed pup?”

“It’s not outside the realm of possibility.” Dean said.

“I’d like a little girl that looks like mom.” Sam admitted. Dean felt a lump form in his throat.

“Yeah, that would be wonderful.”

“We’ve been talking about Gabe’s pup too. It’s Gabe’s egg and Balthazar’s sperm, but Anna is Balthazar’s biological sister, so they could come out with a little carrot top. Sure would be adorable seeing a little red head running around with our pups, wouldn’t it?” Dean asked. Sam chuckled at the thought.

“Yeah, that would be cute though, especially if it’s a girl and they let her hair grow out. They’re going to have a pretty pup.” 

“Yes they are. And how cool would it be if your pup and theirs were true mates?” Dean asked.

“Sure would be ironic, but I’d be happy.” Sam admitted.

“Yeah, I think it would pretty cool.”

Dean continued to distract his brother by engaging him in conversation. They talked about everything from the triplets to Billy driving Ellen nuts by getting into everything to Sam’s last law classes. It helped pass the time and yi was less than an hour before Gabe arrived, followed immediately by Inias. Sam’s water still hadn’t broken, though the contractions were picking up, only about seven minutes apart. Madison arrived about twenty minutes later followed by Cas who stopped in long enough to say he was grabbing the kids and would be back. Ellen was rushing in a few minutes later, immediately going into mother mode. She got the towels ready and everything the pup would need. The more family that arrived, the less scared Sam was. Madison was sitting at his side giving him juice and talking softly to him while Dean sat on his other side holding his hand and talking him through each contraction. 

It was another two hours before Inias saw that Sam was almost to eight centimeters, but still his water had not broken, so he broke it. After that the contractions began to speed up. Balthazar came and decided a meal was in order, so he started cooking. Tess and Charlie arrived and Charlie climbed up into the bed with them. Sam was grateful for the comfort his brother and friend provided, though he was especially grateful for his mate. When he had finished the juice she was giving him he leaned his head on her shoulder between contractions. 

“You doing ok Sammy?” Dean asked after strong contraction had Sam practically screaming. Sam’s head had fallen back against the pillows and he was panting hard.

“You really want me to answer that?” 

Dean smiled and shook his head. “Nah, I know the answer already.”

The next contraction left Sam feeling a sudden increase in pressure. He knew his pup was coming.

“Inias! I think it’s coming!” He cried. Inias checked, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

“Well then! I can see the head! It’s time to deliver a pup!” 

Madison moved up to sit behind her mate and brace him like she had seen Castiel do with Dean, wincing but saying nothing at the death grip he had on her hand. His other hand was still crushing Dean’s.

“Come on Sam, give me a push.” Inias instructed. 

Castiel popped his head in the room.

“How’s it going?”

“Time to push!” Madison cried, her eyes wide and frightened, though there was excitement there too.

“Where are the kids?” Dean asked.

“Balth has them. The triplets are sleeping but he’s entertaining Billy.” He stepped further into the room and watched as Inias talked Sam through another contraction.

“This is indeed a big pup. It’s going to take a bit of work to get it out, but you’re doing very well Sam.” Inias told him. Madison wiped damp hair off her mate’s forehead as the contraction ended and he collapsed back against her.

“You’re doing so well sweetheart, I’m so proud of you.” She murmured in his ear. He tried to offer a smile but it was weak and almost immediately turned into a grimace as another contraction hit.

“I see the head!” Gabe cried, his eyes welling up with tears. “That’s a lot of hair!”

The next twenty minutes progressed at a turtle pace. Sam was ready for it all to be over. People floated in and out of the room, though Madison and Dean never left his side. This had already taken hours and Sam was getting frustrated. Another push and Inias was telling him to wait.

“I have to turn the pup.” He rotated the pup and cleared its nose and mouth. 

“Shoulders are out. Another good push or two and the newest family member will be here.” Inias said cheerfully.

“Come on Sammy, you’re so close.” Dean squeezed his brother’s hand and Sam looked up at him. If Dean could push out four pups, three of which came at the same time then he could push out this one.

“Yeah, yeah, ok.” Sam muttered and grunted as the next contraction came.

“One more Sam and we’ll know the sex of your pup, come on now…”

Sam pushed at the next one and suddenly the pup was free. He collapsed back against his mate panting hard.

“It’s a boy!” Inias announced. Ellen stepped forward to accept the pup, wiping him clean and waiting for Inias to finish with Sam. Once he was, he took the pup, weighing and measuring him before handing him back to Ellen to dress. 

Sam couldn’t help the sob that escaped his lips when she laid his pup on his chest. The pup was quiet, not crying, but his eyes were open and alert.

“Oh he’s so gorgeous!” Madison cried. She was crying so hard she had to keep wiping at her eyes in order to see her son clearly.

“What’s his name?” Inias asked.

“Thomas Edward. Tommy.” Sam said. He touched his pup’s cheek and immediately Tommy turned into it, his little nose snuffling as he tried to catch his father’s scent.

“He’s so perfect…” Sam sighed, lifting his son and bringing him closer so they could scent each other.

“He’s beautiful.” Dean leaned over to get a good look at his nephew. 

“Gabe wasn’t kidding, look at all that hair! Blonde hair too!” He exclaimed. Gabe had moved closer, his eyes still filled with tears. 

“He looks like both of you. He’s going to be a handsome young man.” He said.

Sam let the tears flow as he held his son in his arms. It was over, his pup was here, and Tommy was absolutely perfect. He was totally in love. After twenty minutes of cuddling his pup he began to get uncomfortable. He was wet and cold, and it felt gross.

“I need a shower.” Sam tilted his head back to look at Madison who nodded. “Of course sweetie.”

“Here, let me hold my nephew.” Dean took the pup and got off the bed as Madison helped Sam up. Charlie had wandered downstairs to check on the pups but had returned for the birth. She helped Ellen strip the bed down as Sam left to take a shower.

Balthazar had come up with Billy in his arms and they walked over to where Dean was standing.

“He’s a handsome lad. I can see both his mum and dad in him.”

Dean nodded and kissed the pup’s forehead. “He’s such a sweet pup.”

“Dada!” Billy cried. He looked at the pup in his father’s arms and cocked his head. It was so much like Cas that it made his father chuckle.

“Bebe?” He asked.

“Yes sweetheart, a baby.” 

“My bebe?” Billy leaned as much forward as he could in his uncle’s arms to sniff the pup.

“No.” He said firmly.

Dean laughed a little harder. Even Balthazar was laughing now.

“This is Uncle Sam and Aunt Maddie’s pup. This is Tommy.” Dean explained.

“Pup!” Billy clapped his hands together and gave his biggest, gummiest smile.

“I don’t think he gets it yet, but he will.” Balthazar said.

“Yeah, and they’ll be the best of friends, just wait and see.”

With the bed cleaned up and Sam feeling refreshed after his shower he settled back down and waited for Dean to hand him back his pup who was starting to fuss slightly.

“I’m not sure I know how to feed him right.” Sam said when Tommy turned his face against his father’s bare chest. Everyone had quietly left the room, save for Madison and Dean.

“It’s not hard. Here.” Dean helped get the pup latched on and Sam’s eyes widened.

“That feels weird.”

“You get used to it, and it’s very calming. Just wait, you’ll see.” Dean leaned down and did something he hadn’t done since his brother was just a pup himself. He placed a kiss on the top of his bead.

“I’m going to take my crew home so you guys can bond with your pup and get some peace. Now that he’s here, trust me, sleep will be all you can think about.” He kissed Madison on the cheek and started for the door.

“Hey Dean?” 

Dean paused at the door and turned back to look at him.

“Yeah Sammy?”

“Thank you, for everything. And thank you for being here today.” 

Dean was humbled by his brother’s words. “Of course I’d be here, you’re my baby brother and I love you. Now take it easy and get some sleep.”

“I love you too Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked this chapter. I have a confession, I forgot what it was that they were going to name their son, and I thought it was Thomas Edward. I went back over and over through chapters trying to find that text conversation between Dean and Sam, and I couldn't, so I gave up. Besides, they're entitled to change their minds last minute if they want to. 
> 
> Now off I go to edit my book...


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam asks Madison something very important.
> 
> An old friend comes to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy goodness, and visits from old friends.

Sam woke six times during the night to a crying pup. It took a bit to get the hang of nursing Tommy but he knew it was going to take a lot longer to work out which cries meant what. Of the six times the pup woke, only three were for feedings. The ones where he didn’t require being fed Madison took him and tried to figure out why he was crying. By nine the following morning she looked exhausted. She had just gotten the pup back to sleep and needed a nap herself.

“Why was he crying this time?”

“The tab on his diaper was digging into his skin and hurting him. I changed the diaper and made sure nothing was pressing or digging into him.” She said through a yawn.

“But he’s ok otherwise?” Sam asked.

“Yes honey, he’s fine.” She took her mate’s hand and rubbed it soothingly. He relaxed back against his pillows and looked over at his mate. Tired or not, she was gorgeous.

“What color are his eyes?” He asked.

“Looks like they’re brown but they have a blue ring around them, so it’s hard to tell.” She yawned again causing her eyes to water. As she laid back against the pillows on the small part of the bed that her mate had left her Sam curled up against her side.

“Maddie?” He asked.

“Yeah?”

“I know we talked about it but never really looked into it, but…I want to marry you. Even more so now that our pup is here.” He looked up to see her smiling down at him.

“Ok, when should we do it? And where?” She asked. Sam rolled away from her for a moment to reach into his night stand. He removed a small velvet box and as he settled back against her side he offered it to her.

“Sam….” She asked, stunned that he had gone and gotten her a ring. She opened the small box and gasped at the sight of the diamond ring nestled in the center.

“It’s gorgeous! Sam I can’t believe you got a ring!”

She was still staring at the ring when he laughed and pulled it out of the box and took her hand in his.

“So that’s a yes? You’ll marry me?”

“Yes baby! Of course!”

He slipped the ring on her hand and she squealed before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him until he couldn’t breath anymore. Downstairs the doorbell rang.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes.” She promised.

“I don’t want to lay in the bed all day. I’m going to take a shower and come downstairs.” He said as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

“Alright honey.” She kissed him one last time before heading downstairs.

When she opened the door the last person she expected to see was Jody Mills.

“Hey Jody, how are you?”

“I’m good. I came bearing gifts. I heard your pup was born last night. A boy, right?” She asked.

“Yep, Thomas Edward. We’re calling him Tommy.” Madison replied proudly.

“Well I brought this for him.” Jody held out a gift wrapped box. Madison took it and stepped aside, motioning for her to come inside.

“You were away from the department for a long time, where have you been?” Madison asked as she led Jody to the kitchen.

“I was assisting with a case out of state. I just got back and I’ve been busy.” Jody replied. She sat down at the kitchen table and watched as Madison went about making a pot of coffee.

“We missed you. Captain wouldn’t tell us where you went. I’m glad you’re back though.” Madison got the coffee started before joining her at the table.

“How are the boys doing? Was Sam’s delivery easy? I heard Dean just had another pup too.” Jody said.

“Dean had triplets, Andrew, Ian, and Amelia.” Madison corrected.

Jody’s eyes went wide. “Triplets? Holy cow! And he really named the girl Amelia?”

“Yes, they were honoring her after all she did for Dean.” Madison explained. Jody nodded thoughtfully.

“I suppose that makes sense. Which house is his? I’d like to stop in and see him and   
Cas.” 

“It’s the white house directly across from us. The one next door is Gabe and Balthazar’s and the one next to Dean is Charlie and Tess’. The big farm house is Ellen and Bobby’s.” Madison pointed out the window in the general direction of each house.

“This is a very nice set up you guys have here. It’s great that your pups will all grow up together.” Jody liked that Dean would have his family this close now.

“Yep, and Gabe and Balthazar will be adding to the pup mix before the end of the year.” Madison had grown to like both Gabe and his mate and she was excited for them.

“That’s wonderful! Gabe is Cas’ brother, right?” Jody asked.

“Yes he is. Very nice guy. His mate is very nice, treats him well.”

“That’s good to hear. So, how was your first night as a mom?” Jody leaned an arm on the table and watched as Madison’s face broke into a smile.

“Long, but so worth it. He’s so beautiful. Hold on, I’ll go get him.”

Madison stood up and left. A few minutes later she reappeared with a tiny bundle in her arms. She held him out and Jody took him.

“Oh! He’s beautiful! He looks like you and Sam both, but where did this blonde hair come from?” Jody could feel her eyes filling with tears so she blinked them away as best she could.

“Sam’s mom was blonde. So was Dean when he was little. Still is, but not as blonde.” Madison replied.

“How much does he weigh? How long is he?” Jody asked.

“He was big, Sam had some trouble pushing him out. He’s nine pounds eight ounces, twenty two inches long.”

“Whoa, he’s a big boy!” Jody looked down at the tiny pup in her arms. He didn’t seem that big. She cradled him a little closer and smiled down at him.

“He is, and we think he’s going to be tall like his dad too.” Madison got up to prepare two cups of coffee. She was carrying them back to the table when Sam walked in.

“Jody?” He asked, surprised but delighted to see her.

“Hi Sam. Congratulations on your new pup, he’s beautiful.” She told him.

“Thank you.” He smiled as he made his way over to the table. Carefully he sat in one of the free chairs.

“Sore?” Jody asked.

“That’s an understatement.” Sam deadpanned.

“You’ll feel better in no time.” Jody assured him.

Sam looked at his mate. “Did you tell her the news?”

Madison shook her head, her smile growing brighter each second.

“What news?” Jody was looking between the two of them expectantly. When Madison held up her hand and the engagement ring flashed in the sunlight pouring in through the window Jody let out a small gasp.

“Oh! Congratulations! What a beautiful ring! I’m happy for both of you.”

“You’re the first person to know. He just proposed less than an hour ago.” Madison was busy admiring the ring on her finger, a huge smile on her face. 

“Well, I’m ecstatic for you both. I better get an invite to the wedding.” 

“Of course you will.” Sam assured her.

They sat talking until the chair grew to be too uncomfortable for Sam. He took Tommy back upstairs to lay down.

“I’m going to go pop in at Dean and Cas’. I have a gift for them too. Good thing it will work for four pups!” Jody carried her empty cup to the sink and set it down. Madison stood up as well. She hugged Jody and walked her to the door.

“Don’t be a stranger, stop by any time.” Madison told her.

“I’ll try to stop by more often, especially with so many pups to cuddle.”

Madison watched as Jody walked across the yard and climbed the steps to Dean and Cas’ house. It had been good to see her old friend, and not under any dire circumstances.

 

Jody rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened and she came face to face with Dean.

“Jody!” He cried as he pulled her into his arms.

“Hi honey, I hear that three times the congratulations are in order.” She said squeezing him back.

“Yeah! Come on in and meet the kids!” He all but pulled her into the house. 

“Daddy!” Billy came running down the hall, throwing himself at his father as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s leg.

“No way, that’s Billy?” Jody asked as she watched Dean lean down to scoop the little boy up.

“Yep. He’ll be a year next month.” Dean shifted Billy so Jody could see him clearly.

“I got pup pup!” Billy exclaimed, clapping his tiny hands together.

“You have three pup pups.” Dean matched his son’s enthusiasm and the little boy giggled.

“He’s so gorgeous, but I knew he would be. Looks just like Cas.” Jody could feel her cheeks starting to hurt from smiling so much.

“Yeah, he’s his father’s clone, but I have twin clones. Well, mostly. Come on, they’re in here.” Dean led Jody into the living room where three bouncy chairs were set up on the floor, each containing pups in various stages of consciousness.

“Meet Andrew John, we call him Drew, Ian Alexander, and Amelia Rose.” Dean pointed out each pup. Jody sat down on the couch in front of the pups. Only Amelia and Drew were awake though Drew was struggling to keep his eyes open.

“Oh, Dean, they’re absolutely gorgeous! Are the boys identical?” She asked.

“Yep.” 

“They do look like you. Amelia looks like Cas, but I see more of you in her than I do in Billy. She’s like a perfect blend of the two of you.” She touched the little girl’s cheek and smiled when the pup smiled back.

“They’ve changed a lot since they were born, but she does look like us both.

“Down Daddy!” Billy struggled in his father’s arms until Dean set him back on the floor. The little boy tore out of the room. A moment later someone could be heard warning Billy not to touch something.

“That boy is a bundle of energy.” Dean sighed as he sat down next to Jody on the couch.

“I can tell. He’s talking and walking very well for not even being a year old.” She said.

“He’s been talking for quite a while now but it’s getting clearer. He still babbles and we can’t make out what he’s saying, but he has enough words to get his point across. He can say daddy, papa, nana, and his sister and brothers are all just pup pup. He has a handful of other words, like wawa for water, or ni ni for when he’s tired. Cas is already working with him to expand his vocabulary and see if he’ll be able to read soon. He’ll be weaned soon too. He only nurses twice a day now, and not for long. Ellen is supplementing with a formula and he drinks that. He’ll eat anything you give him too. We have to watch when Gabe comes over because he always gives him sweets and then he’s bouncing off the walls for hours.

“Billy, I said no!” They could hear Ellen saying from the kitchen. Dean and Jody both chuckled at that.

“So where have you been? You weren’t around for me to tell you I was even pregnant. I texted you though.” Dean asked.

“I was on a case out of state. I’ve….been assisting Fergus a bit.” She admitted.

“Oh yeah?” 

She nodded. “Yes, it was a child abduction case that originated here, but carried across four states. He brought me in as a consult since I’ve worked those types of cases in the past.”

“Did you catch the person doing it?” Dean glanced down at his pups of which now only Amelia was awake, but her eyelids were drooping too.

“Yes we did. It was a case of child trafficking. They’ll spend the rest of their lives behind bars.” She replied. Dean visibly relaxed at hearing that.

“How are you and Cas doing?” She wanted to change the topic to something more positive.

“We’re good. He’s back working at the bakery, and next month we’re planning a trip to travel and check in on the rest of his bakeries and my auto shops. We’re making a family trip out of it. Sam will be coming once he’s feeling up to it. It’ll be his first gig as a full blown lawyer. I’m opening a new auto shop and Chuck is going to guide Sam through the legal processes. So he and Tommy will be tagging along. Madison says she might be able to get some time off too to come with, but she may not be able to because she is taking the time off right now.”

“Well, that’s wonderful. I’m glad things are going so well for you.” She patted his knee and looked down at the pups. Drew was awake again and looking up at his father. When Dean looked down at him he smiled.

“Wow he looks so much like you.” She murmured.

“Want to hold him?” Dean asked, reaching for his son.

“Absolutely.” 

He unbuckled the pup and lifted him up. Jody took him in her arms, cradling him close.

“Well hello there handsome boy.” She rubbed the pup’s chin and he smiled up at her.

“He’s so friendly, like Cas. He’ll smile and babble to anyone.” Dean said as he watched her with his son.

“He’s a little angel. Aren’t you a little angel?” She asked the pup softly. He gurgled and waved his little arms in the air.

“Daddy!” Billy was back, throwing himself in his father’s lap. Dean scooped him up to sit on his lap.

“My pup pup!” Billy stuck out his lower lip at Jody who merely smiled at him.

“Yes sweetheart, your pup pup. You’re a good big brother, aren’t you?” She reached over with her free hand and tickled him. Billy squirmed and laughed. 

“More!” He cried when she stopped. She tickled him until he fell back in his father’s arms, laughing so hard he could barely breath.

“I bet he keeps you busy, doesn’t he?” Jody mused as she watched Billy stand up in his father’s lap and start bouncing up and down.

“He never sits still. If I didn’t know any better I’d think Gabe was sneaking sugar into his formula.” Dean joked.

“Did you ever set up that swing set Fergus bought?” She asked.

“No, you know what? I forgot all about it. It’s in the garage. I’ll see about working on that with Cas this weekend. I bet Billy would have a blast on it.” He said.

“It’ll wear him out if he has something to play on. And the fresh air and sunshine will do him good. It’s good for you and the pups too.” 

He nodded and lifted his son up so he could blow raspberries on his belly. The pup squealed loudly, waking his still sleeping brother and sister. Amelia’s little face crumpled and she burst into tears. Dean sat Billy down in the small space between his hip and the arm of the couch so he could undo her belt and pick her up. Once she was in his arms she calmed down again.

“It’s ok princess, Daddy has you.” He cooed as he caressed her cheek. She cooed back softly, her big blue eyes watching him as he talked to her.

“Got your little angel girl, huh?” Jody asked, though she already knew the answer.

“Yeah, I did. She’s so perfect.” Dean smiled wider at his pup and she smiled back.

“You’re blessed Dean, you and Cas both. I’m so happy for you. I have a gift out on the car but I need a little help bringing it in. Well, actually, I need help bringing it around back, to the yard.” She said.

“Hey, Ellen?” He leaned back over the couch to call her name. A moment later Ellen walked in, wiping her hands on her apron.

“Oh hi Jody, good to see you.” She greeted.

“Good to see you too Ellen.” Jody said.

“Whatcha need boy?” Ellen directed her words at Dean.

“I need you to watch the kids for a minute while I help Jody.” He replied.

She picked Billy up and deposited him in the playpen in the corner where he plopped down to play with his toys, then took Amelia from Dean.

Dean took Drew and set him back in his bouncy chair and wound up the toy that hung over it. Immediately the pup’s attention went to the mobile as it swung lazily in circles and played Brahms’s lullaby.

“Ok, let’s go.” He started for the door and Jody followed.

“So, did you talk to Sam today?” She asked as they stepped out on the porch.

“I called him this morning but Madison said he was still sleeping. I’ll check in on him later.” He replied.

“I stopped over there first. Tommy is a beautiful pup. Looks a lot like Drew and Ian.” She said.

“Yeah, he’s a good looking kid. He’s huge though! None of my pups were over six and a half pounds each. Billy was my biggest at six pounds seven ounces. The triplets were four pounds seven ounces, five pounds one ounce and five pounds eight ounces. Tommy was nine pounds eight ounces! I hate to see how big Sam’s next pup will be!” Dean exclaimed as they made their way to Jody’s truck. She was driving a pickup and it was clear that there was a large object in the back covered in a tarp.

“What is that?” Dean asked as they reached the truck.

“I figured you guys already had plenty of baby stuff, but they’re not going to stay pups forever, so I bought some things that they’ll enjoy as they grow older.”

She pulled the tarp off and Dean smiled when he saw the sandbox and outdoor ball pit.

“They have covers so you can close them up when you’re not using them. That way wild animals don’t contaminate them.” 

“These are great. We’ll set up the swing set and add these to a big old play area in the front yard, that way as Gabe’s pup gets bigger he or she can play on it too. Thank you. Billy will love playing in them both.” Dean pulled Jody into a hug and she happily hugged him back.

“You’re welcome sweetie. Now, I didn’t buy the sand, I figured I’d leave that up to you because there are several different types of sand, and I wasn’t sure what kind you’d want. Maybe you’d like that kinetic sand better than regular play sand.” She explained.

“I’ll leave that up to Cas. He’s kind of anal about stuff like that anyway. Do you know he crocheted blankets for each of the pups before they were born? Because he wanted to be sure they had warm blankets come winter. It’s freaking July.” He laughed.

“Sounds like him.” Jody grinned.

“So, do you want to stay for dinner? I know Cas would love to see you.”

“I’d love to stay for dinner.” She said.

“Come on then, let’s get these out of the truck and then I’ll get started on some of the best damn burgers you’ll ever have in your life.” He reached for the box closest to him.

“You have a deal.” She said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot to marry Sam and Madison. Whoops! But they'll be getting married now! I hope you all like this chapter.


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We fast forward a few months. Anna is in labor...
> 
> This is a longer chapter too. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok everyone, one last little surprise in this chapter....

The next month was spent planning the trip they were taking, mapping out the drive and discussing whether they wanted to visit the bakeries first or the auto shops. In the end they decided on the bakeries first, that way they could concentrate on the new auto shop Dean was planning to open in Indiana. The entire trip ended up lasting them a month but they enjoyed their time on the road. Madison came for part of the trip but had to return to work, leaving Sam and Tommy with them. Ellen decided to stay home and take a break, not that Castiel or Dean could really blame her. 

When they finally returned home it was the second week in September and they were all worn out. After helping his brother and brother in law into their house with all of their pups, Sam took Tommy home. Once the pups were all settled in for a nap Cas and Dean went to sit on the front porch with the two baby monitors they always kept near. It had been Cas’ insistence that they needed a porch swing and Dean had not fought him on it. Truth was, he loved the thing. As they settled down on it they noticed Tess coming home from work. She waved and they waved back.

“How are you feeling sweetheart?” Cas asked as he put an arm around his husband. Dean leaned into him, laying his head on the Alpha’s shoulder.

“Good. And thankfully not pregnant.” Dean joked. Cas chuckled at that.

“I used a condom every time, just like we planned.”

“I think I’m going to start working out again. I did when I was younger, but I want this extra weight off me.” Dean had more than just a little pudge around his waist and it was bothering him. After the triplets he had been upset to learn that he had gone up two pants sizes. He had gone back down one, but he wanted to lose some more weight. Cas knew better than to argue him on it.

“If that’s what you want. You can come running with me if you like.”

“I never cared much for running, but…maybe. I want to tone and lift weights again. I think I’m going to turn one of the basement rooms into a home gym.” Dean looked up at his mate who smiled down at him.

“That’s an excellent idea. I could benefit from that too.”

Dean looked out across the yard towards his brother’s house. Madison was still at work as her car was missing. Sam was most likely taking a nap with Tommy.

“Have you heard anything from Gabe lately? How’s Anna doing?” 

“I spoke to him earlier this week. He says everything is going really well. All of the exams are showing normal growth. They did change the due date though. Pup is due second week in November. He’s being really cryptic though, like he’s hiding something from me. It’s been bugging me.” Castiel admitted.

“Yeah, last time I talked to him I noticed that too.”

As they watched, Balthazar’s car pulled up in front of his and Gabe’s house. As he got out he spotted them and waved, walking over instead of heading into his own house.

“How was the trip? Are all of the businesses doing well?” He asked as he climbed the steps and sat down in the wicker chair that faced the swing.

“Everything is doing great. And new shop is coming along nicely.” Dean replied.

“Oh that’s wonderful news. Do you think perhaps you could assist me sometime this week or next with my car? It’s making a strange noise. I think perhaps it’s the brakes.” Balthazar said.

“Sure. Give me a couple of days to recover and I’ll get under there and take a look.” Dean promised.

“Do you want a beer?” Cas asked.

“No thank you, I’m taking Gabe out to dinner tonight, and then we’re going to visit Anna.” Balthazar replied.

“She’s doing well then? Gabe says she is.” Castiel said.

“She is. She’s tired, but that’s to be expected. Inias is threatening to put her on bed rest if she doesn’t take it easy.”

“Mmm, he did that with me too, with the triplets.” Dean snuggled in closer to his mate and closed his eyes.

“Well, I’m going to go make sure Gabe is ready. We have seven o’clock reservations and I don’t want to be late.” Balthazar got to his feet. He waved goodbye and left to return to his own house.

“What do you think Anna’s having?” Castiel asked.

Dean yawned and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist.

“I kind of hope it’s a little girl. We have so many little boys now that a little tow headed girl would be great. Probably another blue eyed pup too if it ended up looking like Balth.” Dean laughed.

Castiel hummed in agreement, smiling as he thought of his brother’s future pup.

“I’m just happy for them. Gabe has wanted pups for so long.”

“I’m happy for them too.”

They sat in silence as evening began to fade into night. Dean’s head grew heavy against his mate’s shoulder and Castiel wrapped his arm around him more securely as they swung slowly. He watched the last of the lightening bugs come out. Fall would be there soon. Already the nights were growing cooler. It wasn’t until they heard Billy crying on one of the monitors that they finally headed inside.

Dinner was a simple affair. Castiel made mac and cheese with ground turkey and when Billy was done making a complete mess of himself he took the pup upstairs to give him a bath before bedtime. Dean dealt with the triplets as they woke up hungry, feeding them one by one and changing diapers. Once they were fed and calm he put them in their swings in the living room and sat down to watch some television. When Castiel came back down with a freshly bathed Billy Dean took the pup to nurse him. He was glad when Billy drifted off without any fuss. Once all the pups were asleep they moved them back upstairs to their cribs and headed to bed themselves. 

September faded into October and fall officially arrived. Billy officially was weaned and Dean was both saddened and excited by that development. The triplets were getting bigger every day and they were all starting to roll over and try to scoot whenever they landed on their bellies. Billy liked to sit with them and kiss them until they were fussing, eager for him to leave them alone. It was a warm afternoon near the end of the month when the house phone rang. Dean was spooning green beans into Amelia’s mouth and had to quickly wipe her chin before he reached for the phone.

“Hello?” He balanced the phone between his chin and shoulder as he fed a spoonful to Ian.

“Dean? It’s Gabe, Anna’s in labor!”

Dean almost dropped the spoon. “Right now? How far along is she? I though the pup wasn’t due til next month!”

“Yeah…about that…” Gabe chuckled.

“What does that mean?” Dean set the jar of baby food down and switched the phone to his other ear. 

“She’s delivering early because…we’re having twins.”

“Twins! Why didn’t you tell us?!” Dean wasn’t sure whether he should be happy or upset.

“We didn’t tell anyone because we wanted it to be a surprise.” Gabe said.

“Do you want us to come to her place?” Dean asked as he wiped excess green beans off his son’s chin.

“Actually Anna’s been staying with us the last two weeks, on strict bed rest. She’s had a rough pregnancy and Inias wanted her watched carefully. But yes, I would love for you guys to come. I already called Cas and Sam. They’re on their way.”

“Okay, just give me a few minutes to get the kids fed. I’ve got them eating green beans and they’re doing pretty good with them, but they’re not finished eating yet.” Dean told him.

“That’s ok, her water hasn’t broken yet so it’ll be a while.”

“Ok, I’ll get Ellen to come watch them and I’ll be over as soon as I can.” Dean told him.

“Alright, we’ll see you in a few!” 

Dean had to chuckle at Gabe’s excitement, but he was feeling it too. He couldn’t believe they were having twins! How had they managed to keep that a secret all this time? Briefly he wondered if Castiel knew. Gabe almost never kept secrets from his brother. If his mate knew he surely would have told Dean. He couldn’t keep a secret that big, he’d be too excited himself. He called Ellen to get her to come over and she agreed to be there in twenty minutes. In the meantime he finished feeding his hungry pups. 

The front door to Gabe and Balthazar’s was unlocked and Dean hurried up to the second floor, following the scents and voices to one of the spare bedrooms. The door stood open and Gabe practically threw himself in Dean’s arms the moment he spotted him. Dean hugged his fellow Omega, allowing the smaller man to scent him. Gabe was a bundle of raw nerves, equally frightened and excited. Inias had not yet arrived. When Gabe finally released him Dean looked over at the bed where Anna was sitting up looking calm and collected. She smiled warmly at the sight of him. 

“Hello Dean.” She greeted him warmly.

“Hi Anna. How are you feeling?” He asked as he slung an arm around Gabe’s shoulder, a comforting gesture that helped to calm the trembling Omega a bit.

“Contractions are still about fifteen minutes apart and not unbearable. Yet.” She smirked.

“Has your water broken yet?” He asked.

“Yes, or at least, I think so. I keep leaking a clear fluid but nothing has gushed out.”

“Hmm. Sounds like your water might have sprung a leak but not fully broken. How long until Inias arrives?” He asked. He realized Balthazar wasn’t in the room.

“And where is Balth?”

“Balthazar was at the new restaurant. He should be here any minute.” Gabe said. Dean ushered his brother in law over to the bed and made him sit down. He realize why Gabe was so happy to see him, he was terrified and needed someone to assure him that everything would be ok.

“What’s taking Sam so long?” Dean moved around the bed to sit on the other side of Anna. She smiled and reached out to take his hand.

“He was across town putting a down payment on the place they’re having their reception. And Madison’s at work. So are Charlie and Tess, but Fergus told them they could come, so they’re on their way.” Gabe replied.

“Thank you for coming.” Anna said to Dean.

“Of course doll, I’ll stick with you through this whole thing if you want.” He told her.

“I’d like that. I feel better knowing that someone that has been through this will be here. I know Inias has kids already, but it’s a little different. How are your pups by the way?”

“They’re getting big. They’ve all learned how to roll over and they’re starting to scoot around, and of course they all go in different directions. Billy tried yesterday to drag Ian back by his foot and couldn’t understand why I wouldn’t let him do it. I ended up with a pup that has a rug burn on his belly and a disgruntled toddler.” Dean chuckled.

“Oh my! How do you even manage with four? How do you keep your sanity?” She asked, genuinely in awe of how he kept his cool like he did.

“I have an amazing husband that helps me and Ellen is a Godsend. I don’t know what I’d do without her.” Dean told her.

“That’s wonderful, and I’m glad these pups will have you all to help my brother and Gabe to raise them. This set up you have here? It’s amazing. I love that the kids will all get to grow up together.” 

“I value family, and so does Cas.” Dean looked over at Gabe who smiled brightly and nodded.

“Yeah, Cas might be my little brother but he always looked out for me when we were kids. After I presented…I got harassed by some punks at school. Cas made sure I was safe at all times. I don’t know what I’d have done without him.” 

“Is someone talking about me? My ears were burning.” Castiel said, grinning as he walked in the room. He went immediately to his husband and kissed him in greeting before hugging his brother. Lastly he turned to Anna, leaning down to place a chaste kiss to her forehead.

“How are you feeling?” He asked her.

“That’s the question of the day.” She said with a laugh. “I’m doing well. Contractions aren’t too bad yet.”

“Did you know she’s having twins?” Dean asked. The Alphas eyes went wide with surprise.

“What? No! Wait, what?!” Castiel looked between Dean and his brother, his shock too genuine for Dean not to believe him.

“We were keeping it a secret until they arrived.” Gabe shrugged. At least he had the decency to look mildly embarrassed.

“And can I assume that you know their genders as well?” Castiel asked, not holding back the sarcastic tone to his voice.

“We know.” Gabe admitted.

Castiel huffed in annoyance and pursed his lips. Dean patted his mate’s hand.

“Don’t worry babe, soon we’ll all know too.”

The next contraction that hit took Anna’s breath away. The way her eyes widened told them all that it was the most intense one she had yet experienced. When it was over she groaned and shifted her weight uncomfortably.

“Now my water broke.” 

“Inias is on his way, right? I don’t want to have to deliver more pups. That was terrifying the first time.” Castiel joked.

“He is. He was delivering another pup though, so he wasn’t sure exactly when he was going to get here. He didn’t think it was going to be much longer for that pup to arrive.” Gabe said.

Castiel turned his attention to Anna. “How far between now?”

She checked her phone. “About seven minutes?”

Castiel looked at his brother who was sitting next to Anna practically chewing his nails off.

“Gabe, relax.” His voice was commanding and immediately his brother stilled. Even Dean stilled at the sound of it.

When Inias finally arrived he looked tired and a bit frazzled but alert.

“Would you mind if I took a really quick shower? I came straight here and I don’t want to cross contaminate.” He motioned towards the dirty scrubs he was still wearing.

“No, go right ahead. Hang a left when you walk out, it’s across the hall. Can’t miss it.” Gabe said. Inias nodded and grabbed his backpack as he walked out.

“He sure delivers a lot of pups.” Castiel commented.

“I wonder how much time he actually gets to spend at home with his own pups.” Dean wondered.

“We should buy him a fruit basket.” Gabe said. The other men murmured their agreement.

“Or pay for the man to take a real vacation with his mate and pups.” Anna said, looking at each of them.

“That is a much better idea.” Castiel said with a small laugh.

“I’ll have Sam arrange it.” Dean told him.

Balthazar arrived before Inias was out of the shower. He looked as frantic as his mate. 

“How are you doing love?” He hurried to his sister’s side and Dean moved to stand next to his own mate so Balthazar could comfort his sister.

“I’m doing alright so far.” She assured him. He smoothed her hair and kissed her temple.

“I know I must frustrate you to no end saying this, but thank you for doing this for us.” He told her.

“No, you don’t bother me, and I wanted to do this for you. For both of you. You deserve the family you want so badly, and I’m happy to be able to make this happen for you.” She told him. The tears that welled up in his blue eyes were surprising to everyone in the room, but he made no effort to wipe them away.

“Hey, do you guys want to see the nursery?” Gabe suddenly asked. 

“Sure.” Dean replied. He looked at his mate who nodded.

They followed Gabe to the bedroom directly across the hall from the master bedroom. When he hit the light switch the other two men gasped. The entire room was done up like an enchanted forest. There were canopies over the two cribs in the center of the room and the walls had been painted to simulate a forest, complete with fairies, giant flowers, and a variety of friendly looking forest critters.

“This is amazing!” Dean marveled at the furniture which looked like solid oak. Flowers had been carved into the legs of the cribs and the two dressers, and the knobs were glass with small animals decorating each one.

“We started decorating before we even knew what we were having, but we think it suits either sex.” Gabe said.

“Who is your decorator? I’d like to hire them for Billy’s room when he’s a bit older.” Castiel said. He was marveling at a tree shaped lamp by the window.

“Anna did this for us. She’s an interior decorator.” Gabe replied.

“Oh, even better! She’ll be getting plenty of work with us.” Dean chuckled.

“Has Sam seen the nursery yet?” 

“No, no one has. You’re the first.” Gabe ran a hand across the rail of the crib closest to him.

“How do you feel now that your pups are almost here?” His brother asked.

“Honestly? I’m terrified, but I’m so ready for this, you have no idea.” 

Castiel pulled his brother into a hug. “You’ll be a great dad, just…lay off the sweets.”

Gabe laughed and hugged his brother tighter. “Balth has already banned sweets from the house, can you imagine?”

They all laughed at that one. 

“Gabe?” Sam was standing in the doorway, his eyes wide as he took the room in. “Wow.”

His eyes fell on the two cribs and widened even more. “Twins? Dude, why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was supposed to be a surprise. So…surprise?” Gabe shrugged sheepishly.

Sam crossed the room in two steps and pulled Gabe into a hug. “I’m so happy for you man! Do you know what you’re having?”

“Yep. Ultrasound showed they’re not identical, but they are the same sex.” Gabe said once Sam released him.

“But you’re not going to tell us.”

“Nope.” Gabe grinned up at him. Sam laughed and punched him lightly in the arm.

“Whatever. It’s not like we won’t know in the next few hours.”

“Exactly.” Dean agreed.

After a tour of the room and Gabe showing off the other items he had stocked up on for his pups, like bathtubs, drawers full of clothes, and the double stroller he had recently invested in. By the time they returned to the bedroom Inias was finished checking Anna and was chatting with her and Balthazar. 

“How far is she dilated?” Gabe asked.

“Eight centimeters. Won’t be too much longer.” Inias replied. 

Gabe sat down on the bed and Anna took his hand. Sam sat down next to him and Gabe smiled at him. It was comforting to have his best friend here with him.

“Showing off the room?” She asked.

“It’s amazing. We’d like to have you do something for Billy’s room in the near future. He’s always climbing, so we’d like to do something fun but safe where he can work off some of that pent up energy.” Castiel told her. 

“Sure. We can even pad the floor so that if he climbs and falls, he won’t get hurt.”

“I like that idea.” Dean said.

“Removable pads, so we can still clean the floor underneath.” Castiel added. Anna nodded.

“That’s doable.”

Over the next hour Anna’s contractions grew steadily closer together and Inias announced each centimeter that she reached. Charlie and Tess finally arrived and Charlie was both shocked and upset to learn that it was twins. 

“I set your baby shower for one pup! Now I have to change everything!” 

“Charlie, it’s ok, we have everything we need.” Gabe assured her. She just crossed her arms and glared at him.

The next contraction had Anna crying out and clutching at her brother’s hand as pressure really started to build.

“Good God, is it supposed to feel like this?!” She gasped when it had passed.

“Yes unfortunately.” Inias confirmed. Anna just grimaced and tried to ready herself for the next one.

“Here love, sit up a bit.” Balthazar told her as he nudged her arm. She sat up as much as her belly would let her and he slipped onto the bed behind her to help brace her when she pushed.

The contractions were coming faster but it was more than an hour later before Inias announced that he could see one of the pups crowning. 

“It’s show time!” Inias said happily. Dean was seriously wondering how the man could be so cheerful when he was literally watching the bloodiest and most gross thing happing just inches from his face.

As Inias guided Anna through each contraction, instructing her when to push and when to rest, Dean leaned into his mate, trying to relax as the Alpha put his arm around him and kissed his temple. It had been one thing to give birth himself, and it had been different with Sam because he could be right there, offering moral support. Now he felt like an awkward onlooker, and he wanted to do something to help. Castiel seemed to sense his distress.

“Baby, why don’t you get the towels ready? And set everything up to clean the pups once they’re here.” He spoke softly but the words spurred Dean into motion. He nodded and went to the stack of towels sitting on the dresser. He took his time unfolding them and setting them on the bed. He lined up the clamps and scissors for Inias and readied the little shirts, diapers, and receiving blankets for each pup to wear once Inias had given them their checkups. 

He gathered a basin of hot water and a wash cloth to clean the pups and as he was returning to the bedroom Inias was guiding Anna through the last contraction she would need to free the first of the pups. Dean set the basin on the dresser and hurried to the bed to grab a towel. One more push and the pup was free. Even before Inias announced it he could see that it was a girl. A girl! He couldn’t help the tears welling up in his eyes. Inias made the announcement and turned to Dean who accepted the tiny pup, swaddling her in the towel and rubbing her down as Inias set about clamping the umbilical cord. She cried in his arms and Inias took her back to weigh and measure her. 

When he was finished he handed her back and Dean hummed softly to the pup as he cleaned her and dressed her. She was a beautiful child with pale blonde hair and a tiny button nose. Once he had her wrapped up in the receiving blanket he handed her over to Gabe who was crying so hard he was shaking as he accepted his daughter.

“She’s so gorgeous! Babe, look at her! She’s so gorgeous!” 

Balthazar was wiping away the tears in his own eyes as he looked down at his little girl. Anna smiled down at the pup.

“My tiny niece. She’s perfect.” She sighed.

“What are you naming her?” Charlie asked. She touched the pup’s cheek and watched as the little girl’s eyes slowly opened, revealing crystal blue orbs.

“Lilly Anna. Her name is Lilly Anna.” Gabe announced proudly. 

“That’s a beautiful name.” Tess was standing near the bed and she was wiping tears from her own eyes. Sam squeezed his friend’s shoulder as he too looked down at the pup.

“She’s absolutely beautiful.”

Dean was swallowing hard as he tried to hold back his own tears. When he looked over at his mate he could see Castiel was crying. That was it, he lost it, breaking down and sobbing. A moment later he was being swept up in his mate’s arms and held tight. 

It wasn’t long before the contractions began picking up again. Poor Anna was exhausted and ready to pass out but the pain kept her awake. When it came time to push she was having a hard time, her energy was wiped. Dean pulled away from his mate and grabbed a bottle of orange juice off the night stand. He opened it and between contractions urged Anna to drink some. It helped a little and twenty minutes later Inias announced that the second pup’s head was crowning. Lilly’s sister was almost here.

“Push now Anna.” Inias told her, and she did. Dean got another towel ready, realizing that for this birth he had taken over Ellen’s role. He found comfort in that fact and when the pup’s head was out he smiled at the color of her hair. It was a strawberry blonde, obvious even through the blood that she was covered in. 

It was another ten minutes of pushing before the second pup was freed. Inias handed her over to Dean who rubbed at the little girl to stimulate her. A moment later she drew in a shuddering breath and began to wail loudly. Once she was dry he handed her back to Inias for her checkup. When she was returned to his arms he went about cleaning and dressing her. Once she was swaddled in her blanket he set her in Anna’s arms.

“Oh, she looks like you Balthy!” Anna cried.

“But she has your hair.” He mused.

“Almost, but not quite as red.” 

The pup opened her eyes and looked up at her aunt.

“Oh, her eyes are darker, they’re not blue.” Anna said, smiling.

“She’s gorgeous. Absolutely perfect.” Gabe leaned over to kiss his daughter’s forehead as Anna brought her closer to him.

“What’s her name?” Sam asked.

“Daisy Grace.” Balthazar replied.

“Awww, they have flower names!” Charlie sounded absolutely delighted.

“We need to get Anna cleaned up.” Tess said once Inias was done with her checkup. He had congratulated the new parents and promised to get the birth certificated to them before the week was over.

Sam took Daisy as Tess and Charlie helped her out of the bed. She stumbled as her legs were shaking and Castiel stepped in, scooping her up and carrying her to the bathroom. Tess and Charlie followed. He returned a few minutes later and motioned for his brother, Balthazar, and Sam to get off the bed.

Dean helped him to strip the bed while Balthazar and Gabe cuddled their pups. They put on clean sheets and rebuilt the nest, just finishing before Anna returned, Charlie and Tess on either side of her as they guided her back to the bed. She was in a clean nightgown and she settled back into the bed with a wince. Dean gave her the rest of the juice to finish. She yawned as she finished it and nestled back against the pillows.

The pups were both fussing, hungry already and their fathers took them downstairs to the kitchen where Gabe handed Lilly to his mate so he could prepare bottles.

“Anna’s not going to nurse?” Sam asked. Anna had dozed off so he, Dean, and Castiel had followed them down to the kitchen.

“No, she asked not to. She wants the girls to bond solely with us, and she really didn’t relish the idea of nursing.” Balthazar explained.

Gabe quickly made the bottles just like Ellen had taught him and soon he was taking Lilly back, nudging the nipple slowly into the pups mouth. He smiled when she tasted the milk and eagerly began to suckle. Balthazar was doing the same with Daisy. It warmed Dean’s heart to see how Gabe was absolutely glowing. The Omega was so incredibly happy and Dean knew that feeling well. He was only a short distance away from his own pups but suddenly he missed them terribly. Castiel appeared at his side and pulled him into his arms. His mate was so attuned to his emotions that he reacted sometimes before Dean even had a chance to dwell on exactly what he was feeling.

“Let’s go home so they can have some time alone with their daughters.” The Alpha said. Dean smiled and nodded.

“Call me if you have any questions, day or night, ok?” Dean told the new parents. 

“Thank you Dean, for being here and for helping.” Balthazar told him.

“Yes, thank you. And I’m sure I’ll be calling.” Gabe smiled happily at his brother in law. 

They exchanged hugs and more congratulations before Dean, Sam and Castiel left. Charlie and Tess soon followed, giving quick hugs before heading to their own house. Before heading home Dean wanted to see Tommy. He and Castiel followed Sam back to his house where Madison was kicked back on the couch, the pup asleep on her chest. She looked surprised when everyone walked in.

“Hi guys. So, what’s the verdict?” She asked.

“They had twin girls. Lilly Anna and Daisy Grace.” Sam announced, a huge grin on his face.

“Twins? Huh. Doesn’t surprise me actually. I caught a glimpse of Anna last week and I knew she was too big to be carrying just one pup. She was almost as big as Dean when he was carrying the triplets.” She said.

“Well, the girls are healthy and their parents are ecstatic.” Dean said as he came around the side of the couch and knelt down next to her. He smiled at his nephew who was sound asleep on his mother’s chest, one cheek smooshed, his mouth open as he slept. He looked so much like Sam had when he was a pup that it made Dean’s heart ache.

“Did he just fall asleep?” He asked softly.

“No, he’s been out for a while. He’ll probably be hungry soon.” Madison ran a hand gently over her son’s head and his eyes fluttered open. It took the pup a moment to fully wake up and focus on his uncle’s face but he smiled when he realized who was there. He tried to lift his head up, his eyes never leaving Dean’s face.

“Hey little man, come here.” Dean lifted the pup up and as Madison sat up to make room on the couch for him, he sat down next to her. He sat Tommy down in his lap and the pup looked up at him with the same wide, hazel eyes his father had. Not brown as they had first thought. His once blonde hair was slowly darkening. It was now a light brown. He was an absolutely beautiful pup.

“How are you doing pumpkin? You being a good boy for mommy and daddy?” He cooed to the pup. Tommy smiled and gurgled happily.

Castiel came around to sit next to him. Tommy locked on his other uncle’s face and smiled at him.

“Goodness you’re getting big! Gonna be taller than your daddy, aren’t you?” Castiel used the same soft tone he used with his own pups and Tommy giggled.

“He’s eighteen pounds, twenty six inches long, can you believe it?” Madison was constantly being shocked by how big her son was getting.

“Well look at my sasquatch of a brother. Of course he’s going to be big.” Dean grinned up at his brother who had settled into an armchair across from the couch.

“Shut up jerk.” Sam said, grinning right back.

“You first bitch.” Dean shot back, his own grin growing wider.

“Now, now boys, behave.” Madison was laughing as she said it and Castiel joined in. Tommy looked up at his mother, eyes wide with surprise.

“Oh, did I scare you angel? Mama’s sorry.” She caressed the pup’s cheek and he babbled happily at her.

Before they left Dean held the pup close, scenting him and rocking him gently. It brought him a world of peace knowing that Tommy, his own pups, and now Lilly and Daisy would grow up safe and secure. They would never be sold or tortured, starved, raped or neglected. They would grow up as all children should: Loved and wanted. 

Reluctantly he handed Tommy back to Madison so he could go home to his own brood. As he and his mate left they joined hands and Dean knew that now, with these people in his life, he was the happiest he had ever been, and he was safe. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve so much happiness, but he was thankful for every single moment of it. As they climbed the steps to their house, Dean’s phone rang. He smiled when he saw who was calling.

“What’s up Gabe, problems already?” He asked as he answered.

“Dean, how on earth do you use a cloth diaper?” His brother in law asked. Dean chuckled and started back down the stairs.

“Hang on, I’ll be there in a moment to show you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see THAT coming? I doubt it! But now Gabe and Balthazar have their little princesses, and they're on cloud nine. I hope you all like the fluff!
> 
> We're regretfully coming to the end of this story. I'm adding an epilogue on after this chapter and then it will be over. It's been an amazing ride. Thank you to everyone that stuck with me through it, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)


	67. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue. It's been a fun ride guys and I love you all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a joy to write this and I love every one of you that stuck with me through this, and I'm so glad you all enjoyed this story so much.

10 Years Later…

“William James get off your brother!” Castiel yelled. 

“But papa, he ate my chips!” Billy whined.

“I don’t care! You do not sit on your brother, now get up before your father catches you.” Castiel crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow. With a grunt and some mumbled words Billy stood up, releasing his brother.

“You’re a buttface!” Ian cried.

“No, you are!” Billy shot back.

“Let’s agree that you’re both buttfaces and get on with our day, ok? Get outside and play, you’re giving me a headache.” Castiel pointed at the door and both boys trudged towards it. Once they left he sat down hard on the couch and rubbed at his temples.

“Kids driving you nuts again babe?” Dean asked, walking in the room. 

“They won’t stop fighting. And where did they learn the word buttface? Who even says that anymore?” Castiel threw his hands up in the air in frustration. Dean chuckled and with some careful maneuvering, lowered himself down onto the couch next to his mate. Castiel sighed and leaned in to scent the Omega.

“You smell so strongly of apricots this time. It blends nicely with your natural scent.” He rubbed Dean’s belly and the Omega moved closer, laying his head on his mate’s chest.

“They should be here already. I’m two weeks overdue. I’m so ready to have these kids, you have no idea.” Dean sighed.

“I know sweetheart.” Castiel wrapped an arm around his mate’s shoulder and with his free hand he combed through the man’s hair. Dean’s eyes closed and he purred contentedly. The sudden appearance of a child trying to climb into his lap interrupted the moment. He opened his eyes to see his four year old, Caitlyn tugging on his shirt as she tried to find some part of his lap that wasn’t taken up by his belly. Castiel ended up scooping her up and sitting her down in his own lap. She leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Dean’s belly.

“I can’t wait til my sister is here. What’s her name gonna be Daddy? I forgot.” She looked up at him with bright green eyes and he couldn’t help but smile.

“Elizabeth, but you’re going to call her Beth, ok?” Dean ruffled her nearly platinum blonde hair. He still wondered where that had come from. She was the blondest one of all their kids.

“Beth. Elsbeth Dan, right Daddy?” She smiled, proud of herself for remembering the middle name. Castiel chuckled.

“Elizabeth Ann, sweetheart, not Dan.” He corrected. She nodded.

“I’ll remember, I promise!”

Ellen came in with their (for the moment) youngest pup on her hip. She looked irritated.

“Did you see what Sean did?” 

“No, what did he do now?” Castiel was afraid of the answer.

“One of the older kids left the crayons out again. He decorated all down the walls in the upstairs hall.” She replied.

Castiel sighed. “I’ll clean it later.”

“Where is everyone?” She asked. She shifted their son Jack on her hip as she looked around.

“Outside. Billy and Ian were going at it. The other kids were already out there so I sent them out too.” Castiel replied.

“Good, they need to work off some of that energy.” She disappeared back down the hall.

“I’m going to go check on the kids, you coming?” Dean scooted to the edge of the couch but Castiel was faster. He set Caitlyn on the floor and stood up to help his mate up.

“Come on princess, you can go terrorize the other kids.” Dean took his daughter’s hand and together they all headed outside.

The front yard resembled a school playground more than an actual yard, but Dean loved it that way. The sound of children’s laughter was music to his ears. The summer day was warm and all of the children were outside running around in the sunshine, playing and just being happy kids. This was what he had wanted as a child himself. His nephew Connor, Sam and Madison’s seven year old was pushing Amy (Amelia had decided she preferred being called by the shorter nickname several years earlier) on one of the swings. A flash of bright red hair drew his attention. Charlie and Tess’ daughter Riley was tearing across the yard as Gabe chased after her. She was squealing in delight as she tried to avoid his tickles. Gabe stopped when he saw his brother and brother in law.

“Hey Cas, Deano, what’s up?” He asked, a huge grin on his face.

“Uncle Gabe, why’d you stop?” Riley asked. She was standing a few feet away with her hands on her hips and her lower lip stuck out. She looked so much like Charlie it was amazing, even though she was adopted. And she acted just like her mom too.

“I have to talk to Uncle Cas and Uncle Dean for a minute munchkin.” He told her.

“Not a whole lot. Sean drew on the walls again.” Dean sighed as he settled onto the porch swing. Castiel went down into the yard. He spotted his nieces Lilly and Daisy just coming out of fort he and Sam had built last summer for the kids. They smiled and waved when they saw him. He waved back.

“Hey Cas.” 

Castiel looked up to see Sam and Madison walking across the lawn. Sam was carrying his son Nicky and a very pregnant Madison was waddling along next to him. He smiled and took his nephew as they drew close.

“Looks like a school yard out here.” Sam mused.

“That’s what Dean always says too.” Castiel said, chuckling. Between their families they had fifteen pups and three more on the way. Dean was pregnant with twins this time.

“Where are Sean and Jack? And…” Sam looked around the yard. “Oh, there’s Christian.” Castiel and Dean’s six year old son was in the sandbox.

“Sean is in a time out, Ellen caught him coloring again in the hall, and she’s putting Jack down for a much needed nap.” Castiel replied. He looked at his sister in law.

“How’re you feeling?” 

This was the first pup of theirs that she was carrying herself. It had turned out to be harder than she had anticipated getting pregnant and when they’d gotten the news that she was expecting, even though Sam had only delivered their son Nicky two months earlier they had been excited. Her due date was only a month after Dean’s, and his was close. She smelled sweet, like sugar, and Castiel was pretty sure she was having a girl, something she and Sam were longing for after having three boys.

“I’m doing ok. I’ll be glad when this pup finally arrives though.” She rubbed at her lower back and groaned. Her back always hurt nowadays. She climbed the stairs and joined Dean on the swing where Caitlyn was curled up at his side. His daughter had become very clingy since he’d gotten pregnant this time around, not that he minded.

Drew ran up to Castiel with a football in hand. He looked from his father to his uncle and back again.

“Can we toss the ball around? Please?” He begged.

“Yeah, sure kiddo.” Sam looked to Castiel who nodded for him to go. He’d watch Nicky while they played.

As Sam started off across the lawn to an area where was sure no kids would get hit with a random football to the head, other kids began to trail after.

“I want to play too!” Lilly cried, running to catch up.

“Me too!” Billy said, racing to beat Lilly.

“If you’re under the age of eight, you hang back. No little ones tossing around the ball, not til you’re older.” Castiel said, and moved forward to keep Riley, Christian, Connor, and a couple other kids back by the play lot. He wasn’t surprised to see his daughter Amy hurrying to join in the game. She was a tomboy, but he had expected that. Her long dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail and it streamed behind her as she ran across the yard.

Gabe patted his brother on the shoulder.

“You’re a natural leader bro. Did you ever imagine yourself having this many kids?”

“Yes, actually. But Dean and I are done after Elizabeth and Nathan are here. We’re well on our way to losing our minds with this many pups under foot, and we only have about three years before Billy presents. Then the triplets will, and to have that many hormonal pups in the house is hard enough. To have six more we still have to deal with? I might very well just commit myself.” Castiel sighed.

 

“You are such a liar. You love being a dad.” Gabe looked up at his brother, a sly smile on his face. It made Castiel laugh.

“Yeah, you’re right. I love having pups, and I’m kind of addicted to seeing my mate carrying them, but we need a break. Sean and his art skills, and Jack and his acid reflux, it’s a handful, and who knows what these pups will bring.”

“Well, I have some pretty incredible news for you.” Gabe told him. Castiel shifted his nephew in his arms and looked at his brother expectantly.

“You know that heat I had a couple of months back?” Gabe asked. Castiel nodded, he remembered.

“You know how I got so sick after it?”

Again Castiel nodded. “Balth took you to the hospital because you wouldn’t stop throwing up for two weeks straight.”

“Yeah, it’s cause…I’m pregnant. First trimester is over, so Inias says I have a ninety percent chance of the pup growing to full term, or darn close to full term. Enough that I can deliver it and it’ll survive.” Gabe was excited. Castiel looked at his brother in shock.

“You’re pregnant?”

“Yeah. Only took us nine years to do it on our own. Well, we’ve had two miscarriages, but we kept this one quiet until we were out of the danger zone. I’m fourteen weeks along and…it’s another girl.”

Castiel grabbed his brother, pulling him into a one armed hug.

“I’m so happy for you guys! Oh wow!” He turned to his mate.

“Dean! Gabe’s pregnant!” He cried. The look of shock he’d felt a moment earlier was plastered across his mate’s face now.

“What?!” Dean and Madison both cried.

“Uncle Gabe’s having a baby?” Caitlyn asked.

“Yes baby girl, you’re going to have another new cousin.” Dean told her.

“A girl like Beth?” She asked.

“Yes sweetie pie, it’s a girl. We haven’t decided for sure on a name yet, but we have narrowed it down to either Piper Marie or Daniella Lenore, after Balthazar’s mother.” Gabe said.

Castiel smiled and clapped his brother on the back. He was thrilled on behalf of his brother. They loved their daughters but Gabe had longed to carry a child of his own. Now his dream was coming true. Their family was perfect and for all the hell they had been through, nothing but happiness had come since then. He looked up to see a car coming up the long drive. It was a familiar one, and one that came to visit with much more frequency than in earlier years. When the car came to a stop and a familiar figure stepped out and began walking towards them the kids all started screaming.

“Grandpa!” Caitlyn shot off the porch swing and raced down the stairs.

“Hey angel.” John Winchester caught the little girl as she flew into his arms and placed a kiss atop her head. A moment later he was being swarmed by the rest of his grandchildren, and even the ones that technically weren’t his. He treated them all with the same affection.

“Hello John.” Castiel greeted his father in law with a smile and a hand shake.

“Hey there Cas. How’s the brood doing?” John looked around at the kids. He patiently listened to each of them as they talked over one another trying  
to tell him what was going on in their lives. It was dizzying.

“They’re doing well. What brings you around?” Castiel asked.

“Well, you know how I’ve been dating Paula? It’s been eleven years now and, well, I decided it was time to make things official. I proposed last night. We’re getting married in the spring, that way all of our grandkids are here. We want you all to come. And I mean ALL of you. Charlie and Tess, Gabe and Balthazar, Ellen and Bobby, everyone.” John explained.

“That’s wonderful news! Of course Dean and I will come with the kids. I can’t speak for everyone else, but I’m sure they’ll try their hardest.”

He hadn’t noticed that his mate had come down from the porch and walked over. John eyed his pregnant son with wide eyes.

“Holy cow you’re big!”

Dean chuckled. “I was even bigger than this with the triplets.”

“They’ll be here soon, right?”

“Yep. I’m supposed to go another month but the contractions are starting up now, so maybe another week?” Dean shrugged.

“What’re you having?” John asked.

“One of each. Elizabeth Ann and Nathan Samuel.” Castiel replied.

“I like the names.” John scooped Riley up as she tugged at his jacket, demanding his attention.

“I’m going to school in free weeks!” She exclaimed.

“Really! Are you really old enough for school already?” John asked, feigning shock for the little girl’s behalf.

“Yes! Mama says I’m a big girl now cause I’m this many fingers.” Riley struggled to hold up three fingers but once she could, she thrust them in John’s face.

“I’m very impressed. You’re a smart little girl and I know you’ll learn a lot at school.” He told her.

“I am smart, Mama says so.” She said proudly.

It had taken a long time for Dean to find some semblance of forgiveness for his father’s actions, but the man truly had made the effort to change. He had given up drinking completely, had a good paying job, and had even moved to Illinois to be closer to his grandchildren and his sons. His actions above and beyond anything else spoke volumes to Dean. While he had been a lousy father he was proving to be a caring and loving grandfather. Dean was glad that his children would never know the man John Winchester had been so long ago.

Castiel shooed the older kids off to go finish their football game with Sam and ushered the younger ones back towards the swings. John put Riley down and watched her scamper off toward the slide. He took Nicky and the pup giggled, grabbing on to his grandfather’s beard.

“You’re getting big bub! You’re going to catch up to your daddy and maybe even pass him up!” He spoke softly to the pup and it causes flashes of memories for Dean from his early childhood, back when his mom had still been alive. John had been attentive, doting, loving back then. Then Mary had died. His memories of his father only grew darker over time after that, but the last few years had begun to show him some glimpses of the John he had known all those years ago.

“So, you and Paula are getting married?” Dean asked. John’s face softened even further and he smiled.

“Yeah. Took me long enough to ask her. It’s a miracle she even said yes.”

“Where were you planning to get married?” Dean asked.

“We haven’t gotten that far yet. All we know is that we want our families there, including all the grandkids, so we want to wait for your pups and Madison’s.” John replied.

“You want to wait for Gabe’s too?” Castiel asked. He glanced back at his brother who was playing referee between Christian and Caitlyn over a toy truck.

“Gabe’s having another pup? Who’s the surrogate this time?” John inquired.

“No, Gabe is pregnant. Midwife thinks he’ll be able to carry it to term this time.” Castiel explained.

“That’s wonderful! Of course we’ll wait!” 

Castiel’s phone rang in his pocket and he pulled it out. He sighed when he saw who was calling.

“Excuse me, I need to take this.” 

He walked back towards his house as he slid the bar to accept the call.

“Fergus? What has you calling?”

“Does no one say hello anymore?” The other Alpha asked dryly.

“I apologize. Hello, and how are you?” Castiel sat down on the porch swing. Madison had left and he could see her across the yard pushing Sean in one of the baby swings.

“I’m doing quite well actually. How’s the family?” Fergus asked.

“Getting bigger. Dean’s due any day now with our twins.” Castiel replied.

“What does that make now, six? Seven?” 

“Ten. Billy, Drew, Ian, Amy, Christian, Caitlyn, Sean, Jack, and the pups we’re waiting on are Elizabeth and Nathan.” Castiel replied.

“Have your hands full there, don’t you?” There was amusement and awe in Fergus’ voice that Castiel could hear.

“That’s an understatement. We’re done after this though.”

“What, you don’t want to have your own football team?” Fergus teased.

“Not particularly, no.” Castiel chuckled.

“Shame, you could give that Duggar family a real run for their money.”

“Nineteen children is too many for my taste. Besides, between Sam, Gabe, and us, we’re almost there already.” Castiel said.

“Oh? The moose had more pups?” Fergus asked.

“He and Madison are on their fourth. They currently have three boys.”

“Well good for them.”

They fell into silence for a moment before Castiel spoke.

“I know you didn’t call to simply shoot the breeze. It’s been close to three years, if not longer since you called. Has something happened?”

Fergus sighed deeply.

“I know you are barely on speaking terms with Meg now after she attacked you when you confronted her, but…I thought I would let you know that she’s in the hospital. This time we don’t think she’ll be coming out.”

Castiel was glad he was sitting for this news.

“What exactly happened?”

“As you know, she’s been suffering from hallucinations for years now. Her psychiatrist says the drugs she was forced to take while she was missing, some of them did permanent damage to her brain. Others are still, even now, doing damage. Turns out Dick’s pharmaceutical company was doing human experiments for their various drugs. The hallucinations have been getting worse, and…she now thinks she is back in that brothel. She cringes at anyone that comes near and she cries for me. She cries for you too.”

Hearing that broke Castiel’s heart. “What can I do? Is there anything I can do?”

“Unfortunately no. These drugs, which they were never able to identify have a similar effect to Alzheimer’s. Except it’s chemically induced. She will continue to digress slowly.” Fergus’ voice caught and Castiel could feel his own tears as they slid down his cheeks.

“So…it’s a death sentence.”

“It would seem that way, yes.”

Castiel wiped angrily at his eyes as he thought of his friend sitting somewhere in a mental hospital, her brain slowly deteriorating until she ceased to remember who anyone was, or even what year it was. How could anyone want to create a drug that did that? He was glad that one of the first orders of business Dean did once he took over Roman Enterprise was to completely shut down that company. It displaced thousands of pharmacists, but there was no way he or Dean wanted to be associated with any business that created anything that had been mandated by Dick Roman.

“How are her children?” 

“They’re well. Matthew is mated, found his true mate last year. They’re expecting their first pup this fall. Lucia hasn’t presented yet but it’s expected that she’ll be a Beta like her parents. She’s a beautiful girl. She studies ballet and is quite exceptional at it.” Fergus replied.

“How are they handling their mother’s illness?”

“Well, they’ve both dealt with it for most of their lives, so this latest break, while painful, was not entirely unexpected. Rodolfo is taking it the hardest. He truly loves Meg.”

That broke Castiel’s heart. Betas didn’t mate for life like Alphas and Omegas, but they still bonded closely and he knew it would be extremely painful for Rodolfo to lose Meg. After Dean had inherited everything that had been Dick’s they had made the decision to offer financial support to Rodolfo and his family. It had been Dean’s idea. He didn’t want to see the family lose their vineyard, or to see the kids lose their home. It was done under the agreement that Meg was not allowed access to the business accounts, and ever since then the vineyard had flourished. Part of the reason for it was that they supplied wine for all of Balthazar’s restaurants which now numbered at twenty three and were located in three countries. Dean was a firm believer that just handing someone money would not teach them anything, but helping them in a way where they could continue to make that money grow and for their business to flourish was the best way to go. Castiel truly admired his husband’s business savviness. His proudest moment had been the day Dean had changed the name from Roman Enterprise to Winchester Enterprise. It was his final slap in the face to Dick Roman, and Castiel approved a hundred and ten percent.

“Would it be ok if I went to see her? It won’t be until after all of the pups are born, but I would like to go.”

“Yes, and if you let me know when you’re going I shall accompany you. Though she cries for you, she might not recognize you. She’s having trouble recognizing people now. In her mind all she can see is the seventeen boy you used to be.” 

There was so much sadness in Fergus’ voice that it further served to break Castiel’s heart. The other Alpha still blamed himself for his daughter’s disappearance all those years ago. He jumped when a warm hand fell on his shoulder and he looked up to see his mate standing over him, a look of concern on his face.

“I’ll let you know when I can make it. Thank you for letting me know.” He told Fergus.

“You were her only friend. I have to believe that she would want you to know. Just call me when you’re ready. Tell Dean and Moose I said hello.”

The line went dead and slowly Castiel lowered the phone from his ear. Dean sat down next to him, slipping his hand into his mate’s free one.

“What happened honey?”

Castiel explained what was happening with Meg and as he finished his need to remain the strong, self-controlled Alpha crumbled and as he started to sob Dean pulled him into his arms. 

“Shhh, I’ve got you baby, I’ve got you.” Dean spoke the words softly, over and over as he held his mate. He knew the Alpha needed to work through his grief. When Castiel finally felt his tears beginning to dry up he sat back to wipe at his eyes.

“Come on, let’s go lay down for a little while. We could both use a nap.” Dean got to his feet and held a hand out to his mate. Without hesitation Castiel got to his feet and took it. Not worrying about being rude to guests (John was no more a guest than anyone living on the farm, plus he was busy playing with Nicky and the other kids) Dean led his mate into the house and up the stairs to their bedroom. He pulled the covers back and helped the Alpha into the bed. Once he had the covers pulled up to his mate’s chin he moved around to his side of the bed and with a little less grace managed to get himself down onto the mattress. He settled back against the pillows and pulled the blankets up over himself too. Immediately Castiel curled up at his side, one arm laid protectively over his belly. 

Dean was still amazed, even after all these years as to the path his life had taken. Thirteen years ago he never would have imagined his life like this. He had been full of self-loathing and fear when Castiel walked into his life, terrified of every Alpha he encountered, afraid that they were all like Dick Roman, that they would do to him what that bastard had done. But Castiel had proven time and again that he was nothing like Dick Roman, and beyond that he had proven that Dick had been the fluke, not the norm for how Alphas truly acted. Sure, Alistair had been much like Dick, but even he was an anomaly. Of the many Alphas Dean had met since then, none had been cruel or controlling, not in the way Dick had been. It had helped to renew his faith in people, and made him love his Alpha even more, if that was even possible. 

Had someone asked Dean all those years ago if he would have thought he could settle down, mate, and have children he would have laughed in their face, but here he was, mated to the most amazing man he could have ever imagined and with eight of the most beautiful children, soon to be ten. Fatherhood suited him better than he had thought it would, and he loved carrying their pups in his womb, nursing them, raising them to be the amazing people they were becoming. His mate had given all of that to him, love, safety, a family. His life was about as close to perfect as he could have ever hoped for and as his mate began to doze off next to him he leaned in as close as his huge belly would allow him and whispered:

“Thank you for loving me, and showing me what real love is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it, the end. I almost want to cry. I had so much fun writing this and the banter through the comments was fantastic. I love talking to you all! If you follow me on Tumblr I'll definitely follow you all back. @thatwriterlady
> 
> I will have my book published very soon on Kindle. Once it's up I'll post a new fic on here and leave the link to my book on there, so I do hope you all stay subscribed and read more of what I write on here. I love you all, and thank for your reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was an intro to the characters. We'll get more in depth with the characters as we go along.
> 
> Leave a comment, I read them all.
> 
> Leave a kudos if you like it.
> 
> Bookmark it to follow along. Happy Reading!


End file.
